I Love You, Yasmin
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: This is a chapter sequel based on the last story written about Handy and Yasmin. They keep their relationship a secret until one of the Smurfs find out about it. WARNING: This story is X-rated and viewable for adults only. Written with a sister of mine.


**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 1. Please don't ever leave me…**

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm, spring day late afternoon in Smurf Village. The Smurfs were doing their daily chores as usual while Lazy slept on the job, as he normally does. Lori Smurf came along with some logs, hard for her to carry, and spotted the lazy Smurf, resting on a bench.

"Oh, Lazy… out of all the Smurfs here…" she said very aggravated.

"What be smurfin' on here, girl?" Lori turned around to see that Greedy had come along with a few logs in his arms himself. "What be the matter, dear?"

"It's Lazy! He's always sleeping on the job while the rest of us Smurfs have to work on such a smurfy day!" she wiped off the sweat from her forehead. "Man, I can sure use a rest… if Handy were here; he'd smurf me a hand with these. They're far too much to smurf! And Handy's the right Smurf to do it! But the problem is, I haven't heard or seen him all day! He's usually back by now from his morning walks, but he's been out all day! Where the smurf can he be?"

"Ahh… don't stress yourself too much, girl." the Smurf in the white and chef hat said. "He'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, I'll help ya out with these."

"Oh… thanks Greedy! You're just the smurfiest. Now if only we can do something about Lazy here…"

As Greedy helped smurf a few logs, from Lori's grip, two more Smurfs came by from the garden fields, dirty from head to toe. It was Farmer and Yasmin who had been working with planting and weeding the gardens.

"Phew… working out in the fields can sure be a messy job for some Smurfs." Farmer said leaning against his pitch fork, wiping excess sweat underneath his white hat.

"Yeah… I feel so dirty and unclean." Yasmin responded looking around her, covered with dirt, soil, and mud.

"Say, if you're not doing anything else, why not go out and smurf a nice bath in the pond near River Smurf?" Lori suggested to Yasmin. "Maybe you'll come across Handy if you see him."

"Handy's not back?" Yasmin questioned.

"Believe it or not, no smurf has seen him all day," Greedy replied.

Yasmin, knowing that she and Handy are never apart for this long began to worry. She thought of how much he truly cared for her since that night months ago around Christmastime.

"Yasmin?" Farmer smurfed her out of her train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Oh… yeah…" she responded. "Uhm… do you two need a hand?"

"What? Oh no… You've done quite enough here!" Lori remarked to Yasmin. "You've done so much for every Smurf this week. So why don't you, like I said smurf a nice bath and take as much time as you need. Besides, some Smurfs need to pamper and spoil themselves once in a while."

"I'll say…" Vanity Smurf just happened to smurf on by, passing the four Smurfs, while adoring himself as always in the mirror. "Oh, Vanity... You handsome hunk of Smurf you! Mwah!" As as always, he kissed himself in the mirror.

"Ahem… As I was saying…" the long pink-haired Smurfette continued. "Just smurf along while we get the rest of the work done."

"Yeah, I'm sure Papa Smurf wouldn't mind at all, girl." Greedy said.

"And thank you so much for all your help, Yasmin." the farmer Smurf in the white clothes implied.

"Awww, anytime Farmer. And thanks everyone! I'll be back in time for dinner! See you later!" Yasmin then dashed off waving goodbye to the Smurfs.

"And don't forget about Handy! He needs to smurf back here sometime!" Lori called out to her.

"I won't!" Yasmin yelled back and went off.

"Hey, Farmer, don't you have to clean up too?" Lori wondered.

"Ah, no… I have quite a few more things to tend in the fields." Farmer replied. "But thank you."

"Hmmmm…" the little Smurfette stroked her chin with her forefinger, smirking with an evil expression and looked down at the ever-so forgettable Lazy Smurf, still sound asleep, "If you wouldn't mind some extra assistance in your garden… then maybe you wanna…" She gave him a gesture tilting her head to the side of her left shoulder looking down at Lazy.

"Heheh…" Farmer responded with a sneer. "I reckon' I can use a little more help from somesmurf doing absosmurfly nothing…" Soon he lifted up his pitch fork making for a nice aim at Lazy's lazy butt. He had been sleeping on his stomach the whole time, with his little blue butt stuck up in the air. Suddenly…

"YEEOW!" Lazy shouted, waking up from his nap and sprinting in the air and falling back down. He smurfed around in circles rubbing his tender rear from the pointed tool Farmer had used on him. He then stopped running, still rubbing his little rump.

"Now that you're finally awake and smurf, there's work to be done in the fields." Farmer said to Lazy with a cocky look on his face. Lazy couldn't help but moan at the idea, all disappointed.

"Hahaha! That woke him up… for GOOD!" Greedy implied. Soon both Lori and Greedy laughed along with Lazy in bitter defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Yasmin had smurfed with her a new clean set of clothes and hat, along with a bath towel to a nearby lake. She set them to the side by a small sitting rock and took out her pink pointed pencil from her left ear. Then she walked up to the lake and stripped off her dirty white-short crop top clothes and hat. She dipped her bare blue foot into the water, feeling for the temperature. It was just right and not too cold. Yasmin dove right in swimming right back up to the surface. And the dirt on her face and body had washed away out of existence. She never felt so good having to have this special 'me' time to herself. Then Yasmin decided to take a little swim going back underwater.

Somewhere in the trees, there was one other Smurf watching Yasmin having her time alone. Getting closer to the tip of the branch, it was none other than Handy Smurf looking down upon her. The fashion designer Smurfette soon reached back up to the surface of the water taking in some oxygen. The light Smurf's expression caught a little smile seeing Yasmin coming out. The smaller Smurfette then caressed her arms gently with her hands basking in the fresh, crisp, cooling water. And while she was feeling smurfy and free, she sang a little tune continuing to bathe in the lake.

_Through our couplehood days, when we were cute and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we played along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no one cannot tear._

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side…_

Handy was so amazed by the sound of her voice. He had always known Yasmin had such an amazing singing voice. But when he heard the words carefully, he soon realized she was singing about him. He couldn't help but smile and felt his heart flutter at the same time. He then lay on his light stomach at the edge of the sturdy tree branch with one hand holding his cheek and the other dangling down. Handy took in a deep long sigh, listening to the beautiful lyrics Yasmin had sung.

"Oh, Yasmin… Not only you are beautiful… but your voice is absosmurfly the most beautiful thing than any other Smurf."

Yasmin, still basking in the lake felt chills down her spine, feeling she was being watched. But she still continued soaking in and continued her beautiful song about her one and only true love… Handy.

_When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong,_

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only one, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you…_

Handy's voice began to shutter and sighed again at the fashion designer's angelic voice. A shade of purple appeared on his cheeks, feeling flushed and in love at the same time looking down upon Yasmin. He let one of his legs dangle from the branch and closed his eyes, still listening to Yasmin's voice.

_I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here._

_And no one… can ever tear us apart…_

_Because now we are together as one, heart to heart…_

Soon after, Yasmin finished her song and took in a long sigh putting her hand on her heart, feeling every beat. "Oh Handy… Where are you? I have already miss you so much. I need you…" The designer Smurfette stood there in the middle of the lake for a little, thinking of her beloved Smurf._ "Handy…"_ Then she turned to swim back to smurf out of the water. As she walked out of the lake, she wrapped her arms around feeling very cold, making her way to her towel and clothes she left earlier. She took the towel and quickly wrapped herself good and clean, feeling warm from getting any colder.

Back on the branch, Handy opened his eyes and saw that Yasmin was finally out. He then got himself up and slowly smurfed back to the tree to climb down. The ever-so-smart Smurfette finished drying off and smurfed her clean hat right on along with her pencil on her ear. She released the towel from her as she made for her clean pair of crop top clothes to put on. Yasmin, after getting all dressed and cleaned up exhaled, feeling much better. She then went back near the lake to smurf up her dirty clothes.

"Ahh man… I should've washed my clothes while I was bathing!" She walked back up with her dirty clothes and put them inside her used bath towel and sighed. "Oh well… at least I'm all clean and good is all that matters. Maybe once Handy comes back home soon; he'll know and see how pretty I am."

"Oh, I think he already knows!" a voice called.

Yasmin jumped and gasped at the same time wondering and looking who it was. "Who's there?"

"Up further!" the voice called again.

Yasmin, scared and curious, walked up further and seen a big tree straight ahead. When she looked, she gave a surprised gasp. There, leaning against the tree with his legs crossed was Handy Smurf himself, looking at her with that sexy smolder on his smurfy face.

"Handy…!"

"Hey, Yasmin. Ya want some of this?" Handy then winked one of his eye muscle, showing off his best physique to the smaller Smurfette.

Yasmin didn't know what else to say while she admired the light-kind Smurf's strength. "Ohhhh, yes!" she finally responded with her side shaking excitedly.

"Then come to daddy, pretty thing…" the light Smurf said to her.

Yasmin blushed with excitement and came closer to him by the tree. She then held his light arm, giving out a little coo. "Ohohoo…" Handy winked it more showing his lightest physique and strength to his blue lover.

"Ya like that?"

"Mhmmmm… yes." Yasmin sighed happily.

"How about this?" The light Smurf winked his other eye, showing off more than the last.

"Rawrr… you're so damn sexy…" Yasmin replied, feeling his other eye.

"Hehe, my little tiger…" Handy said earning another little roar from Yasmin as she blushed. The smart Smurf then laughed and cupped the younger Smurfette's cheek with his hand.

"Oh Handy…" Yasmin said, as she laid her arms around him.

"Yasmin…" Handy replied looking deeply into her eyes.

Yasmin soon closed her eyes and gave him a seductive kiss. She had already missed this Smurf so much; she couldn't fight back the feeling. Handy had too kissed her back, giving out a little moan. _"Mmhnnn…"_

"Ahwww, I love you so much." Yasmin said to him.

Handy smiled down at her responded back, "I love ya too Yasmin…"

The little Smurfette then cuddled against the light Smurf. Handy nuzzled his nose up to Yasmin's. She giggled as she nuzzled back on his. "Hahwwww…"

"You're so cute." Handy said.

Yasmin blushed at being called_ 'cute'_ looking down, feeling embarrassed.

"You're even cuter when you blush, heheh…" Handy continued with his words.

"Ahwwww, Handyyyy…!" The fashion designer blushed even more and kissed his cheek. Handy too also blushed and sighed happily.

"Oh Handy… I always have butterflies in my stomach when I'm near you."

"Awww, babe… I feel the same way when I feel my heart fluttering."

"I just can't tell you enough how much I love you."

"Awww, Yasmin…"

Handy then felt his heart racing. Yasmin smiled up at him and placed her hand on Handy's heart and sighed.

"You'll always have a place in my heart," the light-working Smurf said, feeling his heart race faster.

"Ahwwww, you'll always have a place in my heart, too…" Yasmin responded, holding him tight. "...My dear…"

"Oh… Yasmin… I love ya so much." Handy then embraced her tighter as both their hearts felt one another racing at the same time.

Yasmin sighed replying back, "I love you too…" when she too felt their hearts racing at the same time. "...I always will."

_"Forever and always…"_ Handy whispered.

"Oh Handy… what would I do without you?"

"Question is… What would **I** do without you?" Handy smiled.

The smart Smurfette giggled and blushed. She then laid her head on Handy's chest and closed her eyes. The smaller Smurf sighed deeply and closed his eyes too.

"Please don't ever leave me…" Handy pleaded.

"I will never **ever** leave you…" Yasmin said, holding him tight. "I promised you at our first night that I'll always be your side…"

"And I promise I'll do the same for you, my love…"

Yasmin later then kissed him on the lips seductively as Handy accepted the kiss and explored her mouth deep within.

_"Mhh…"_ Yasmin let her tongue in and licked over it.

_"Hah…"_ Handy goes in deeper.

The smaller Smurfette pulled his head closer to her, licking with more passion. _"Ahhw…"_

_"Haww… Yasmin…"_ Handy moaned.

_"Nhh…"_ Yasmin started to pant. _"Handy…"_

The light Smurf soon took her by the hips and deepened the kiss. The slender Smurfette laid her arms around his neck and panted harder. _"Ahh…"_

Handy started to pant faster. _"Ahhnnn…"_ Then he moved one hand down gripping Yasmin's little blue butt. _"Mmmhhh…"_

_"Ahhhw!"_ Yasmin moaned with pleasure.

Then after, Handy began to stroke her side and tickled it, while kissing her more deeply. Yasmin couldn't help but giggle and shaked her side. Handy laughed at her reaction and tickled her more. Yasmin giggled more feeling herself being tortured by the light Smurf's tickles. She then had to break the kiss because of it.

"Hehehehehe, Handyyyy! This is mean! I'm ticklish!" Yasmin laughed so much and soon started to tickle Handy's tail as revenge.

"Hahahahahahaha! Yasmin!" He couldn't stop laughing and wiggled his own tail. As payback, he tickled Yasmin's sides.

"Hehehehehehe!" Yasmin tried to stop him, but she failed. "Stop it! I can't breathe! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Handy tickled her more.

"Handyyy!" Yasmin cried and then fell to the ground. "Hahahahahaha!" She kept laughing so hard as tears came bursting out from all the excitement. Handy then hovered on top of her, looking down upon her, laughing as Yasmin soon looked up at him.

"Hehehehe! Oh, Handy!" She then took a deep breath to help ease down her laughter. "Haaaahhh…" But she still giggled for a bit.

"Aww Yasmin, you are quite a wonder!" Handy laughed.

"Ahwww, why?"

"Heh… I don't know, but you sure are! Hehe…"

"Hahaha, ahwww…"

Yasmin then pulled Handy's head down to her as she rubbed her nose against his. Handy rubbed his nose back.

"Hehehehehe... " Handy blushed.

"Hahwww…" Yasmin soon kissed his nose. "I love you."

"Heh… I love ya too." Handy replied.

The Smurfette in the white-crop top clothes hugged him in a sweet embrace as the yellow-pencil Smurf kissed the Smurfette on her cheek. Yasmin blushed and stroked her hand over the back of his head until Handy soon started to kiss her neck.

_"Mhmmm…"_ Yasmin loved it when he kissed her there as she held him tight. Handy began to suckle on her sweet neck, earning a moan from the smaller Smurfette.

_"Ahww, Handy…"_ Yasmin moaned.

The light Smurf licked over her neck more and moved down to her chest.

_"Mhm, ahww…"_ Yasmin started to pant and blush.

_"Hahh… ahh…"_ Handy licked her chest more as Yasmin soon felt her heart racing.

_"Ahhww…"_

Handy licked the pulse of his heart racing through her chest. _"Hawww…"_ he sighed and blushed.

_"Ahwww… Handy…"_ the hard-working Smurfette panted more.

_"Haaa… Like that?"_ Handy said, huskily.

_"Mhmmmm, I love it…"_

_"Hahhh… hawww… Oh… Yasmin… I want you right now…"_ Handy looked hungrily in her eyes, very eager to please his sweet, admired Smurfette.

_"Then take me now… Do what you want with me…"_ Yasmin begged, wanting her small and light Smurf to hurry.

"As you wish… Yasmin, _my love_…" Handy then held her as he slowly pulled the straps off of Yasmin's crop top.

_"Oh Handy…"_ Yasmin cooed as she looked at him with seductive eyes.

Handy smiled seductively, licking her lips and began to pull the straps right off his arms. Yasmin felt her heart racing faster and blushed more.

"You're so beautiful Yasmin… I wish you were always like this…" Handy responded, then kissing her sweet lips. The little Smurfette accepted the kiss and put both of her hands on Handy's cheeks. Then Handy put one hand on Yasmin's hand, deepening the kiss.

_"Mhh…"_ Yasmin began to pant and tongue him.

_"Hahh… haaa…"_ Handy felt his tongue inside her, smurfing deeper. Yasmin had then explored his mouth with more passion. _"Ahww…"_

Soon after, Handy used his other hand to get inside Yasmin's crop top clothes feeling for her 'smurf', tonguing her with lust. Yasmin moaned as she felt Handy's hand on her 'smurf' while the light Smurf himself begins to pump it slowly, making his 'smurf' feel a little hard.

Yasmin panted hard as she felt a stiff smurfing in her loose clothes. _"Ahh… Handy…"_

Handy then rubbed her 'smurf' a little harder. _"Oh Yasmin…"_

_"Ahh… ahhww… I need to… get rid of these crop top clothes… ahh…"_ Yasmin felt even more smurfier, pleading Handy to let herself free out of her clothes.

"Don't worry, hon… Let me…" Handy then took his hand out of her smurf and crop top clothes and soon pulled the rest of them down. Yasmin's smurf bounced excitedly out of her crop top clothes as Handy pulled the leggings out.

"Ahhh… that's better…" Yasmin felt relieved as she looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Feels great to be out in the open again?" Handy smiled with one brow raised.

"Oh yes, it does…" Yasmin said as she then pulled his head closer to her and licked over Handy's lips.

"Heheh... " the yellow-pencil Smurf began to sigh. "You're voice is so beautiful... "

"Ahwww… Your voice is beautiful too… and your eyes… and your mouth… and your nose." Yasmin said and giggled.

"Aww… but Yasmin… the way you sing? That beautiful song I heard earlier while you were smurfing in the lake?" Handy sighed again with sensual bliss. "It really touched my heart."

And with a surprised shock, Yasmin blushed realizing that Handy heard her all this time. "You… y-y-you were listening?"

"Yes." Handy replied as his eyes glistened. "I… I never knew how smurfy your voice was until now… and how much I really mean to you…"

Yasmin blushed even more, hearing those sweet words, her ever-so-light Smurf said to her. "Oh Handy…" Yasmin said, embracing him. "...Of course you mean a lot to me… I love you…" She then held him real tight, sharing this smurfy moment with him.

Handy had soon let a single tear fall down from his eyes and felt his heart racing, hugging her back. "And I love you, Yasmin."

Yasmin sighed dreamily, stroking over his back.

"Oh, Yasmin…" Handy smiled and stroked the back of her head.

"Handy…" Yasmin responded happily, kissing his cheek.

"Let's _'smurf'_, heheh…" Handy said coyly, wanting to give his beautiful Smurfette all his love.

"Ohh, with pleasure…" Yasmin replied, innocently.

The light Smurf then slowly took off his clothes, revealing his hard, strong 'smurf'. The slender Smurfette took a look on Handy's strong 'smurf' as she licked over his lips hungrily. Then Handy lifted one of Yasmin's legs up feeling for her entrance, taking a deep breath and slowly slid inside her carefully. Yasmin then moaned as he entered her. _"Ahhww…"_

Handy moaned back, pushing his way deep inside Yasmin and exhaled through his nose.

_"Ahhh… Oh yeah… This feels good…"_ Yasmin sighed.

"Oh… and you love it, don't ya?" Handy asked, huskily.

"Of course I do…" Yasmin replied, cooing.

"Mmmm…" Handy licked her lips, seductively. "Bet'cha want more of that?"

"Oh yes…" Yasmin answered with hesitation, looking at him with lust.

With his eyes hooded, Handy replied, "Then let me give ya what I've got, Yasmin-girl…" And with that, he slipped in and out of Yasmin slowly, wrapping his hand around Yasmin's smurf.

_"Ahh… ahww…"_ Yasmin begins to pant and pressed her lower body up against his.

_"Hhhmmmm… Oh yeah… Keep smurfing there…"_ Handy smurfed a little harder in her, beginning to pant.

_"Mhmmm…"_ Yasmin kept pressing against him. _"Ahhh…"_ she moaned.

"Yasmin…" the light Smurf moaned as he wrapped one arm around the small Smurfette, lifting her up more for stimulation and satisfaction.

_"Ahh… ahh… Handy…"_ the Smurfette panted hard, putting her hands on the back of Handy's head and kissed him with lust. _"Hahh…"_

Handy soon tongued her as he accepted the kiss, and panted faster.

_"Mhhhmmm…"_ The designer Smurfette licked over his tongue until she begins to move her body up and down to please Handy as she moaned louder. _"Ahhh… hah…"_

"Oh Yasmin… You are on fire!'' the light Smurf cried as he continued to deepen the kiss.

_"Ahh… ah…"_ Yasmin then moved faster up and down. _"Ohww… Handy…"_ she panted and moaned hard.

_"Ahhh… Ah… Ha… Oh… Baby…"_ Handy moaned louder and panted harder.

_"Hahh… hah… ahh… hahww…"_ Yasmin soon held him tight as she kept moving up and down, harder on Handy.

Handy pushed in and out of the little Smurfette, harder and faster. _"Ahhh… Haaa…_" He soon felt his heart racing uncontrollably.

_"Ahh… ahh… Handy… Hah… Handy…"_ Yasmin moaned louder as she begins to sweat.

_"Yeah… haa… ah… Keep smurfin' my name… Haah… Haw…"_ Sweat began to drip from Handy's face as he felt very close to his peak.

As granted, the designer Smurfette continued to chant his name. _"Handy… hah… hahh… Handy… Handy…!"_ Then she begins to pant harder as the light Smurf kept filling her up.

_"Hahhh… Yes… are you close?..."_ the light Smurf said to her, feeling her from the inside.

_"Yes… hahh… ahh… yes I am! Hahhh…"_ Yasmin's heart was now beginning to race at the same rate as Handy's. The sweet-kind Smurf soon pumped Yasmin's smurf to the max at full speed as his smurfing, panting much faster, keeping in rhythm.

_"Ohhhhww… Yeah… hahh… almost, Handy… almost…! Ahhh… ahh…"_ Yasmin continued to sweat more, feeling _**very**_ close now.

Handy was nearly close to his peak as he kept smurfing her, and rubbing her smurf harder. _"I want to… haa… hear ya… smurf out my name… ahhh… please…"_

"Ahh… hahh… hah…" the Smurfette panted when she couldn't hold it in anymore. _"Aaahhhh…"_ Yasmin then smurfed her load all over Handy and herself, crying out his name. _"**AAAAHHHHHW HANDY**! Handy! Ahhh… **Handy**…!"_

_"Ahh… ah… hnnn…"_ Handy soon joined his lover as he exploded inside of her, crying out her name also. _"**AHHHWWW YASMINNNN!** Oh God…! **Yasmin**…!"_

_"Ahhwww… hahh…"_ the little blue Smurfette panted fast, laying her arms around the light blue Smurf's neck and looked deep in his eyes. "That... hah... ahww... that was _amazing_...!"

Handy panted fast, feeling his heart slow down from their excitement. "Yasmin… hah… You beautiful Smurfette…!" He reacted quickly and kissed her accepted the kiss, thereafter licking over her sweet lips.

"...Ahw… Handy… I love you so much…"

Handy sighed romantically and replied, stroking Yasmin's cheek, "I love you more than anything in this world." Soon after, he looked down at the mess they made. Yasmin smiled and then also looked down.

"...Ohh… And I just took a bath…" she giggled. "I think we need to take one again."

"Well, I'm up for it if you are." Handy said, smiling.

"Of course I am." Yasmin responded, happily, kissing his cheek.

Afterwards, Handy got himself up and pulled Yasmin up from the soft soiled ground. He then pulled her along as they both ran down to the lake. Yasmin giggled running after him, holding his hand. And as they made it closer, they both jumped in at the same time splashing into the freshwater. Both Smurfs later popped their heads from the water and splashed at each other, laughing.

"Hahaha!" Yasmin giggled as she stopped splashing. Soon she took a deep breath and pulled Handy with her down underwater. She held him and looked in his eyes with a smile on her face as Handy looked into her eyes as well and smiled back in return. Both their eyes were black and true, just like their love for each other as they still gazed at one another. The fashion designer Smurfette embraced him, feeling happy just being together with him. Handy hugged her back tight as they floated underwater, reminiscing this beautiful moment. Then afterwards, Yasmin reached back up to the surface with him to take a breath.

Handy breathed in, and looked at Yasmin all sleek and wet, and mostly, beautiful. However, he suddenly began to notice her pencil on her left ear was gone. "Uh, Yasmin…? I think ya lost your pencil."

Yasmin felt for it on her ear and knew Handy was right and gasped. "Oh! Oh no, this was a new one…" She looked around, seeing if she had found any traces of it.

"Wait here." Handy said to her as he then took in a deep breath and dived back underwater. He swam as quickly as smurf, looking for Yasmin's pink pencil. He soon smurfed it down below in the sands, making his way to reach to go get it. But suddenly, he began to feel faint as if he was almost about to lose oxygen.

Yasmin was still back up on the surface, as she waited for him. She soon started to worry when Handy didn't come back up in a while. So she took the chance and took a deep breath, diving back underwater as well to go look for him. She searched for him high and low until she finally found him...unconscious, and out of breath. Yasmin became instantly shocked, finding him like this. Then she quickly grabbed him and swam back up to the surface, pulling him out of the water.

She had then laid him on the ground of the riverside away from the lake and reacted nervously wrecked, trying to revive him. "Handy! Oh God, Handy! Come on, wake up!" She tried to revive him again by pressing his chest. But nothing happened, and he didn't wake up. Then the fashionista Smurfette took a deep breath and performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. She kept repeating this for a while. Then suddenly, Handy's eyes woken and coughed up the water inside him, gasping and catching his breath, taking in some air. Yasmin was then relieved as Handy finally opened his eyes.

"Handy!" She embraced him hastily and started to cry. "Are you crazy?!"

Handy noticed how upset and worried Yasmin was as he embraced her back. "It's alright. I'm fine now, thanks to you."

Yasmin soon held him tighter while she was still crying. "Don't ever do this again, do you hear me?** NEVER!**"

The light Smurf began to feel his own heartbreaking seeing Yasmin so hurt and distressed. He had realized that he almost lost his own life for her. "I… I'm sorry…"

The younger Smurfette calmed down a bit and cried, "...Just because of that stupid pencil!"

"I got it…?" Handy responded and opened up his blue palm revealing, her pencil.

And as Yasmin saw the pencil, she began to exclaim, "Handy! You're crazy! This goddamn worthless pencil almost cost your life!"

Handy put his head down, feeling so ashamed having to jump to conclusions at a time like this. "I said I was sorry." But the young Smurfette was not finished with him yet.

"My God Handy! Don't you know what would've happened if I had not been here?" She soon thereafter cried again, shaking him. "I… I almost lost you!"

Handy's eyes widened, seeing Yasmin cry more. He then had a sad look on his face worried for his loved Smurfette and held her close. "Yasmin…"

"You know that I would kill myself if I'd lost you, because I just can't live without you!" Yasmin yelled and held him tight.

After hearing that, Handy held her really tight, letting tears burst from his eyes. "**I'M SORRY YASMIN, PLEASE!**"

Yasmin then looked in his eyes, putting her hands on Handy's cheeks while tears were still running down his face. "Please promise me, you'll never do something like this again!"

Handy took a hold of Yasmin's hand gently and sniffled. "I promise… I promise I'll never do anything that'll cost us both our lives. I need you Yasmin… And… I'm so sorry I frightened you." Soon more tears came down the sweet-kind Smurf as Yasmin wiped them out of his face and embraced him again.

"Oh, Handy…" the Smurfette replied and calmed down a bit again.

_"I'm sorry…"_ Handy whispered, holding Yasmin close, feeling an aching feeling in his heart.

"I love you… so much…" Yasmin said, holding him tight.

"And I love you… so much…" Handy said with a broken voice, sobbing softly in Yasmin's embrace.

Yasmin gave him a soft kiss on his lips as the light Smurf opened his eyes and looked at her, with tears still streaming down his face. The fashion designer Smurfette then wiped more of his tears off of Handy's face until he took her pencil from his hand and placed it back on her left ear again.

"...Thank you…" Yasmin said to him, softly.

"...I don't want you to die because of me… You're too special for anything like this…" Handy said as more tears fell upon him, holding his breaking heart.

"And I don't want you to die because of me…! ...Or in this case… because of my pencil." Yasmin implied pointing to it. She then put her hand on his heart and kissed away the tears on his face. Handy soon began to smile again and held Yasmin tight. "I'm so glad, that I have you…" Yasmin sighed as she cuddled him.

Handy sighed back saying, "And I'm glad I have you…" He then held onto her for a short while as they stayed locked up in their strong embrace. Things were quiet around here for a little while for these two until the smaller Smurf broke the silence.

"Yasmin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you smurf me that song? I want to hear your singing voice."

Yasmin blushed as she was asked for him to sing again. But she nodded with a gentle smile on her face and started to sing her special song, only for him.

_Through our couplehood days, when we were cute and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we played along…_

Yasmin's hand smoothed her cheek with her angelic voice, singing softly to her beloved Smurf. Handy smiled and sighed, holding Yasmin's hand against her cheek. Yasmin then looked deep in his eyes and smiled while she sung. Handy's eyes started to glisten as he listened to the sweet words smurfing from Yasmin's sweet lips. He then rubbed his nose against her while she still sang.

_...Because now we are together as one, heart to heart…_

Yasmin rubbed her nose back against Handy's as her song ended, giving him a lovely kiss on his lips.

"Oh Yasmin… I love you for everything. You're the most beautiful Smurfette I would have as a best friend until now… I love you with all my heart and will." Handy sighed deeply and held her close to his heart.

"I love you too, my dear…" Yasmin said, embracing him and closes her eyes, "...I always will…"

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 2. I think she won't mind…**

* * *

A couple of days have passed after the incident down by the lake near River Smurf. It was another warm day, and Lori Smurf needed some fresh, picked smurfberries for one of her newest smurfberry desserts. She kindly asked if both Yasmin and Handy would smurf her some by the smurfberry patches in the forest. They both agreed and went off in the afternoon.

The two smurfy couple walked along a little path to the patches. And when no one was looking, being far away from Smurf Village, Handy took a hold of Yasmin's blue hand, gently. The small Smurfette looked up to him and smiled, giving a little blush on her cheeks. Handy smiled back as they made their way to the smurfberry patches. Most of them were just about ready to be picked and eaten, and the sizes of them were imaginable. Their colors were a deep shade of blue and violet, mixed and well-blended in. The juices were very sweet as Handy and Yasmin both tasted one before picking for harvest.

Yasmin licked the sweet juices from her lips, enjoying its succulent taste from Mother Nature herself. Handy began to pick each one with Yasmin, smurfing each berry into one big basket they had smurfed with them. The light Smurf decided to have another smurfberry and licked the outside of it, before popping it in his mouth. He circled the smurfberry around his sweet, tasteful, lips and looked upon the designing Smurfette picking more berries. Yasmin picked the last ones on one side of the brush, and the basket was merely half full. She turned to see Handy's progress and paused at the sight of him.

Handy looked at her with his eyes hooded, sucking on the berry gently with his lips. His cheeks flushed to a shade of purple, lapping his tongue around the sweet, succulent, smurfberry. Some drool started to drizzle from his mouth and closed his eyes, while he continued his performance. Yasmin's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed to purple. The kind-sweet Smurf let out a little moan and pushed the smurfberry into his mouth. The juices burst inside as Handy tasted its sensational flavor, ending it with a swallow.

"Ha...Handy…!" Yasmin said, surprisingly aroused.

The light Smurf opened his eyes and looked down at her. He gave her a seductive smile as he wiped the drool off of his face and licked his lips. The little Smurfette just stared at him with a, "Wow..." feeling more flushed and awestruck as ever before.

Then Handy laughed and said, "Why are you so adorable, Yasmin?"

Yasmin began to blush more and did not know how to react or say. "I… uhh…" Her words were to make little to no sense while she stared upon the smaller Smurf.

"Yasmin?"

"Hmm?"

"Hehehe… you are just so cute…" Handy replied.

"Ahw Handyyyy…" Yasmin said, feeling quite embarrassed, smiling down.

The light Smurf walked up to her and kissed her on her lips as the designer Smurfette accepts it.

"Mmmm, your lips taste like candy…," Handy said, huskily, "You definitely have sexy lips."

Yasmin giggled and looked away, feeling more blushed as ever. She then turned back to him and looked in his black eyes. "Handy?"

"What is it, babe?" Handy asked.

"I love you…" Yasmin responded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, honey…" the sweet Smurf said and smiled.

"Hahwwww…" Yasmin cuddled against him and rested her head on the light Smurf's shoulder.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Handy said stroking the Smurfette's back of her head.

"So will I."

Yasmin caressed Handy's back with her fingertips ever so gently. Handy soon began to feel goose bumps all over his body by the touch of Yasmin's magic fingers. He felt as if his body was melting into the feeling of the Smurfette's sensual touch. His breath hitched and held Yasmin very close to him as he began to speak.

"Awww Yasmin… I want you right now!"

The younger Smurfette blushed and was surprised that her handsome lover wanted her so desperately at this time of the day. "Oh Handy…" She said as she begins kissing him on the lips.

Handy holds her tight, groping her little blue butt, earning a pant from the small Smurfette as she blushed. Handy soon started to pant and blush along with her when Yasmin begins to slip her tongue inside his mouth. The sweet-kind Smurf moaned feeling up the Smurfette's rear for more pleasure, as Yasmin starts to feel horny. Handy feels the bulge from Yasmin's lower mid-section of her crop top clothes smurfing up against him.

"Mmmm… feelin' smurfy, are we?" Handy implied with a wink.

"Mhmmm, oh yes…" Yasmin responded, very excited.

Handy licks his lips erotically. "Ahhh… I love it when you look and feel _'smurfy'_."

"Hehehe..." Then the Smurfette looks at him with seductive eyes.

"So, where would you like me to _'smurf'_?" Handy asked, giving a gestured hint.

Yasmin took hold of both Handy's hands and brought him further away from the smurfberry patches. She then let's go of him and lays down gently on the soft, spring green grass. She looks straight up into the light Smurf's eyes, seductively. "Right here," she replied with arousal.

"Then let's have some fun, shall we?" the light Smurf said smiling with one eyebrow rose up.

"Oh yes…" Yasmin cooed.

"Oh baby…"

Yasmin licks over her own lips and starts to strip off her crop top clothes, slowly. Handy strips down his clothes out of his shoulders and kneeled over the Smurfette's body, looking deep in her eyes. The designer Smurfette lays her arms around his neck and sat up while Handy pressed his hands against her hips. Yasmin then gives him a seductive kiss, licking over Handy's lips.

_"Mmmmmmm…"_ Handy soon starts to tongue her.

The smaller Smurfette licks over his tongue and starts to pant. _"Mhhh…"_

_"Ahhwww…"_ the light Smurf panted.

The little blue Smurfette strokes over his back and holds him tight as the worker Smurf fondles her side with a tickle. Yasmin giggled, and shakes her side, feeling really 'smurfy.' Handy laughed and grabs her blue rear once again, kneading it.

"Ahwww…!" Yasmin cried with a moan.

The small, light, Smurf panted while he felt up her sides a little more. "Ya like that?"

"Ahwww, yes I do…" the Smurfette sighed.

"Then ya wanna go a bit further?"

"Of course…" Yasmin implied, blushing.

Handy then lays her back on the grass, as Yasmin looks deep in his eyes. The smaller Smurf couldn't help but smile at her pretty face.

"Ahw Handy… I love your sexy lips…"

Handy licks them, erotically. "Heheh…"

Then Yasmin pulls him closer and licks over Handy's lips.

"Ohhh…" Handy sighed.

"I love you so much, my dear…" Yasmin said to him.

"And I love you… my one and only…" Handy responded back.

The designer Smurfette hold him tight in an everlasting embrace. Handy, surprisingly enough get in between Yasmin's legs as the Smurfette felt excited. The sweet-kind Smurf lift her back legs up and pushes slowly into her. He soon blushes as he begins to fill her up.

_"Ahhw…"_ the fashion designer Smurfette moaned.

Soon after, the light Smurf pushes in and out slowly, giving out a moan of passion._ "Awwhhh…"_

_"Ahwww, oh yeah…"_ Yasmin panted as she began to feel her 'smurf' stiff up again.

Handy then took hold of her 'smurf' and begin to rub it gently.

_"Hahwwww… Handy…"_

_"Oh Yasmin…"_ the light-working Smurf sighed, caressing Yasmin's smurf.

_"Hahhw, you're so sexy…"_

_"Haaahhh… You're the smurfiest..."_

_"Mhmmmm… please Handy… faster!"_

Handy soon smurfs faster inside of Yasmin, filling her up, and rub her smurf at the same pace.

_"Hahwww…!"_ Yasmin cried, beginning to sweat. _"That's good… hah…" _Then she presses her lower body against him, getting more pleasure and arousal from the light, handy, Smurf.

_"Ohh…! Yeah… that's real smurfy right there…!"_ Handy howled, panted harder and sweated.

_"Hahh… hahh… Handy…"_ Yasmin moaned.

_"Ahhh…haahhh… huhhh… Keep smurfing my name…"_ the small Smurf moaned lustfully.

_"Handy… H-Handy…!"_ she chanted, panting harder.

_"Hah… Hahh…! Almost there…awww you're so hot!"_ Handy panted and pushed faster inside of the small Smurfette.

_"Handy… ohwwww, Handy… hahh…"_

_"That's it…"_ The lighter Smurf's heart begin to race fast. _"I love your enchanting voice just begging for ya to smurf…"_

_"Yeahwww… I… almost… hahh…"_ Yasmin was near her peak as her heart started to race as smurfy as Handy's.

_"Hahh… ha… Aww, Yasmin… so close…"_ Handy felt near to his climax, smurfing inside and pumping harder on Yasmin's smurf.

_"Ahh… ahh… Handy…! Handy!"_ Yasmin cried, and soon after she releases her load. _**"AHHHHHWW, HANDY!"**_

_"Ahh… ahh… AHH!"_ Handy cried too as he smurfed his load inside. _**"YASMIN!"**_

_"Hahh… hahh…"_ Yasmin panted fast as her heart begin to slow down. _"Ohw… this was… so good… hahh…"_

_"Haahh… haa… Totally…worth it… hahhww…"_ Handy implied, panting fast while sweat strolled down his face.

_"Hahh… please stay in this position for a while… I just love to feel you inside of me…"_ Yasmin said, blushing.

Handy's heart races again and smiled. _"Hahh… anything for you… I'd smurf on forever if I wanted to…"_

_"Hahwww…"_ Yasmin pull his head closer to her and kisses her romantic Smurf. Handy kisses her back, and slip his tongue in her. Yasmin then licked over her tongue with passion. _"Mhmmm…"_

_"Awwhh…"_ Handy sighed.

_"Hahww… Oh Handy."_ She said, breaking the kiss and looked in his dreamy, black eyes.

_"Ahhh Yasmin…"_ Handy said, smiling.

"I'm just so happy that I have you…" Yasmin said, happily.

"And I'm happy that you are here…" Handy responded, looking in Yasmin's beautiful black eyes.

"I just can't tell you how much I love you, my sweetheart." The young Smurfette said to him.

"Neither can I...I can't count how long it's been since that night."

"Me neither…" Yasmin agreed. "...and still no one knows about us…"

"Hehehehe… God, I love ya so…" Handy happily said, embracing her gently.

"Ahwww, I love you too." Yasmin replied, cuddling him.

"Hope no smurf suspected us being out for too long," the small Smurf wondered remembering they still had to smurf more smurfberries.

"Me too…" the smaller replied. "Lori just wanted us to pick some blueberries, right?"

"I believe so."

"Ahrr, I hope she doesn't ask what's been taking us so long…" Yasmin said feeling worried.

"Nah, I think she won't mind." Handy responded with a smile.

"Hehe, if you say so…" Yasmin kissed his cheek, feeling more relieved.

"How are you holdin' up down there?" the light Smurf asked as he winked, looking down where her 'smurf' was, still inside the Yasmin.

"Oh, pretty good," the Smurfette said and giggled. "It's comfortable on the soft grass."

"Hehe… I bet'cha want more of me," Handy suggested, seductively.

"Of course… I can never get enough of you." Yasmin reacted excitedly and felt her heart racing.

"Hmmmm… well calm down there, tiger…" the light Smurf implied, "I'll give ya a little more satisfaction…"

"Ohhwww, I can't wait…" the Smurfette said as her breath hitched, panting a little.

"So, I take it ya want me to smurf you off again?"

"Mhmmm…" Yasmin replied, hungrily, feeling her heart race faster. "Please…hah… _smurf me_…"

Handy smiled so sweetly at her as he adjusts himself again and pull her into a sweet embrace, sitting her up. Yasmin holds him tight during their endearing moment. _"Hahww…"_

Handy soon starts smurfing her again, feeling hornier than the last.

_"Hah… ahwww… oh yeah…"_ Yasmin enjoyed every moment of her small, light, Smurf filling her up more with sexual bliss.

_"Aw, Yasmin…"_ Handy sighed, pushing her in harder.

_"Hahh, hahw… that's good."_ Yasmin cooed, feeling the movements of him pressing in. Then she starts licking his neck.

_"Ahh… hahh...Awww… Smurf my neck!"_ Handy exclaimed and began to pant.

And with Handy's wish, Yasmin bites his neck, claiming him and marking his neck. _"Mhhmm…"_

_**"AUHHH!"**_ the light-working Smurf cried loud, panting harder and smurfing her good.

Yasmin bites and licks his neck with more passion and moaned.

_"Awwww… Hahhhh… Aaaaaa…"_ Handy felt Yasmin's tongue suckling his neck harder as he begin to moan louder.

_"Mhhmmmm…"_ Yasmin panted hard, feeling her 'smurf' rising high and smurfy again.

_"Awww…yeah…!"_ Handy howled, pushing in faster.

_"Ahwww… hahh…"_ Yasmin cried, holding him tight.

Handy reached for Yasmin's smurf and begin pumping it again.

_"Hahww, yeah…"_ the fashion designer Smurfette moaned.

_"Ha… ha… Yasmin…"_ Handy moaned louder, and felt his heart racing.

_"Hahh… Handy…"_ Yasmin moaned more and started to sweat.

Handy soon started sweat and felt his body dampen in their afterglow. _"Ha…hahh…haa...ha…"_ He then pant faster as Yasmin pushes her lower body up against him. _"Hahh… hah…"_

_"Hahh…Keep smurfing…I'm almost there…"_ the light-sweet Smurf huffed.

Yasmin keeps pushing against him with brute force, panting harder. _"Haa… hah…"_ Handy rocks her whole smurf inside of her close to his release.

_"Hahh… ohwww… ohww Handy…"_ Yasmin cried, moaning louder.

_"Yes...hahh…**OH YEEAH!"**_ Handy yelled, jerking Yasmin's smurf at full power and pace, getting close to his climax.

_"Yeahh… ahhh… almost… ahhh…"_ Yasmin too was close to her release as she pushed harder on Handy.

_"Yasmin...I...I...hah…!"_ Handy soon reached his peak and explodes himself inside her. _**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_"Ohhhw… H-Handy…!"_ And with one last cry, Yasmin too smurfed her load all over him. _**"AHHHHWWWW!" **_

Both Smurfs then crashed to the ground, exhausted and panting harder and fast catching their breaths. Their blue skins were sleeked and shined with musk and afterglow basking around them. Then they looked at each other calming their breaths.

"Y-Yasmin…"

"Hah… hah… oh Handy… you're so amazing…"

The light Smurf then kneels back up over Yasmin, and spreads his finger on his own stomach and lick some of Yasmin's white 'smurf' off. Then he licked his lips, sexually, after tasting Yasmin.

"Hehehe, mhmmm, is it good?" Yasmin giggled.

"Mmmmmm oh yeah…" Handy replied licking his lips again.

Handy soon licked up the rest of her, earning a little moan from the slightly designer Smurfette.

"Mmmmm…" Handy moaned finishing up the last bit, licking his blue lips. "You're as tasty than a smurfberry."

"The smurfberries!" Yasmin gasped with her eyes widened. "We have to finish picking them!" Then after, the young Smurfette looked at her body still sleek and shiny from 'smurfing' earlier. "Aww… but we can't pick them with us dirty like this."

"You're right," Handy agreed. "We don't want to smurf Lori tainted smurfberries."

"But there isn't a place anywhere around here we can wash up." Yasmin said, sadly.

"Hmmm," the light Smurf pondered. "There is a little stream not too far where we smurfed. We can go there."

"Oh Handy, what could I ever do without you?" Yasmin responded, happily.

Handy smiled upon her as he lifts himself up along with Yasmin, smurfing her hand. They both walked off, taking their clothes with them to where Handy smurfed the stream they passed earlier. Along the way, Yasmin noticed Handy had a strange mark on his neck; she couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"What?" Handy said, confused.

"Hehehe, you have a hickey!" Yasmin laughed.

"What?" He looked to the side of his neck and seen a deep purple mark exposed on his skin. "Yasmin!" he cried angrily, covering it.

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to bite ya, haha!" Yasmin said very clear and true.

"Yeah, well what are the others gonna think when they see me with this smurfin' mark clingin' to my neck!" Handy reacted hastily.

"Well, you can say that you were bitten by a really big mosquito." Yasmin suggested with a smile on her cute blue face and her little tongue sticking out.

"YASMIN…!" Handy blushed, feeling more angry with his hickey still covered. Yasmin snickered and giggled as they smurfed on their way to the stream. "Oh Handy, you sure are somethin' else, haha!"

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 3. Have faith in me…**

* * *

A few more days passed and things were normal around the village as it always been. Gargamel even attempted to try to catch one Smurf one day that week, but ended up failing as he normally did.

It was a cloudy morning, and every Smurf had gotten up around their usual schedule and smurfed to the mess hall for breakfast. Everyone sat at a couple of tables lined in rows of ten. Down in the last row there were Handy, Brainy, and Greedy sitting across the table from Clumsy, Yasmin, and Greedy's girlfriend, Jennifer along with a few Smurfs sitting with them.

Jennifer had been another newest addition to the village when Greedy first found her after Lori a few months back. Her hair color was pink down to her shoulders. She wore a dark pink shirt and the traditional white pants all the other Smurfs wore other than Yasmin, Smurfette and Lori. She didn't appreciate wearing a dress, feeling it made her look _too_ girly. She too also wore pink eyeliner as much to Yasmin's, but hers were smaller and shaped more like different.

"Ahwww, I can't wait to eat some of Lori's smurfy pancakes!" Jenny said with anticipation.

"Me neither! They're just so smurfy!" Clumsy said with his sweet kid-like voice.

"Ohhh… I'm so hungry; I can eat an entire smurf house, whole!" Jenny exclaimed, feeling as hungry as Greedy Smurf.

"Then you wouldn't have any room at all for pancakes for a lifetime!" Greedy replied.

"That's what I'm hoping for," the pink, long-haired Smurfette said to him.

Greedy laughed as soon as Lori Smurf came into the hall with a big plate of pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Eeek! Finally!" the pink Smurfette cheered.

"Ahhh… Mama's gonna get some good eats today…" Lori said, beginning to drool.

Then Brainy spoke, "Lori Smurf, you know it's very unsmurfy to let yourself expose your saliva at the table when there's 100 Smurfs watching!"

"Make that 104, smurf for brains…" she responded, feeling paranoid.

"That's tellin' him, Girl! Haha!" the Smurf in the white clothes and chef hat said.

"Hahaha…" Jennifer grabbed one of the pancakes. "Ohohohoooo! You're mine, little pancake!" she said, poking it with her fork.

"Oh, they look so tasty!" Clumsy Smurf implied.

As each Smurf grabbed a piece, Yasmin and Handy grabbed theirs and caught each other's eyes at the same time. The Smurfs began to dine on the pancakes while Lori squirted globs of maple syrup, letting hers soak. Jennifer ate quietly, while looking upon Greedy sitting across from him with a cute little smile on her face. Yasmin sat across from Handy and looked at him while she ate. She tried not to blush while she looked upon Handy's beautiful face.

While the Smurfs were eating, Clumsy looked to Brainy and asked him, "Oh hey Brainy, what are we gonna do today?"

"Oh Clumsy, must I smurf you everything? Papa Smurf wants all the Smurfs to smurf by at the meeting he's holding today this afternoon at the square. He said it was very important that **EVERYSMURF** must be there. Unlike some Smurfs who intend to goof off…"

"And what's that supposed to mean, hmm?" Lori turned and questioned the Smurf with the glasses.

"What I'm trying to say here is, Lori…" Brainy continued. "...that there are some Smurfs, other than you, who have not been doing a very smurfy job. There are some Smurfs who are _NOT_ smurfing up with their work, like they're supposed to."

"I do a good job!" the light-haired Smurfette stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "I do a very good job! All you do all day is pester everysmurf to do what they have to smurf while you sit back and give orders to the rest of us! I try so hard to keep up, but I can't be the only female around doing all the hard labor the males do around here! There are 4 girls out of the Smurf popularity!"

"Brainy, I don't think that's the reason why Papa is havin' this meeting today," Handy cuts in on the conversation.

"Oh Brainy, just smurf your mouth…" Jennifer responded, eating her pancake.

Clumsy then looks to Handy. "What do you think **IS** the reason then?"

Handy soon responded to the little, cute, klutzy Smurf. "Well, I heard there was an annual spring festival comin', up. And he wanted all of us to meet so we know what we have to smurf for the big event."

"Now that, I believe," Greedy agreed.

"Ditto," Lori replied, sitting back down.

"Same here," Jennifer said.

Clumsy turned to Brainy and shrugged as the smart-less Smurf folded his arms with a 'Hmph'! Yasmin, however, had been very quiet for quite some time as she looked at Handy finishing up breakfast.

"But heyyy! A festival! I love festivals!" the pink Smurfette said, with excitement.

"Yes, me too!" Clumsy agreed. "I wonder what kind of festival it's going to be!"

Yasmin, knowingly enough, was actually not listening the whole time. She was too busy staring at Handy as she finishes up her breakfast too.

"Handy did say it was a _'spring'_ festival." Lori replied, "So I'm assuming there's gonna be rides, games, and possibly entertainment… Oh! I wonder what it's going to be like now! I'm already excited, I feel like a little girl again when I was still human!" She then squealed with delight.

Handy laughs at her enthusiasm. "Calm down, toots! Hehe…" Then soon after, he noticed the Smurfette in the white-crop top clothes was looking at him this whole time.

"Whee, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!" Jennifer said with glee.

The Yasmin still looked at the lighter Smurf, dreamily, not paying attention.

"Hehehe, aren't you excited too, Yasmin?" Clumsy said poking her shoulder.

Yasmin suddenly woke from her daze. "Huh? ...Oh! Y-yeah! Of course…!"

"I wonder if there will be any kissin' booths to smurf to, heheh…" Greedy suggested, looking at Jennifer.

"Ehehehe," she reacted, blushing. "Oh that would be smurfy…"

"Haha, right you are!" he replied and winks at her.

While the Smurfs talked more about the topic, Yasmin looks back to Handy seeing the light Smurf giving her a smile. Yasmin smiles back and felt her heart fluttering, gazing at Handy. Everything around the slender Smurfette became a blur. But Handy, sitting across from her, remained the same. She couldn't fight the hint of small blush, colored in her cheeks. She put her left elbow on the table and holds the side of her face in her hand, still witnessing the incredibly light Smurf. Handy folded his hands on the table and looked straight on at Yasmin.

Yasmin's eyes glittered and felt her heart racing. She looked into Handy's deep black eyes. She hadn't felt so smurfy in days and missed her company so much. She wanted to spend more time with him. But with the chores the Smurfs have been smurfing had been in the way, making them spend less time together. Even around night time. Then suddenly, the Smurfette stopped and snaps back into reality. She realized soon enough that she didn't want the others to notice her gazing at Handy the whole time. Handy looked worriedly seeing Yasmin when she stood up from the table.

"Well uh, I've finished…" Yasmin soon spoke as she left the table.

Handy sadly looked, seeing Yasmin walk off. He too also stood up and responded to the Smurfs, "I'm done too. I'll smurf you guys later." He then left the table following after Yasmin.

"Bye Yasmin, bye Handy!" Clumsy replied waving hastily until he accidentally hits Jennifer in the face.

"Ouch! Clumsy!" she cried, holding her nose.

"Whoops, sorry…" the clumsy Smurf said, innocently.

Lori snickered a little, but tried not to laugh.

* * *

Outside of the mess hall, Yasmin was walking back to her place until Handy caught up with her.

"Hey, are you ok?" the worker Smurf asked, worriedly.

"Oh hey… yes I am…" Yasmin said sadly, and turned to look at him. "I was just scared that any Smurf would notice something, when I'm staring at you all the time. I can't help it… I just can't keep my eyes away from you. So… I thought the best thing would be, if I just leave."

Knowing everyone else was still in the mess hall, Handy looked back to see if any of the Smurfs have come out yet. Then he turns back to Yasmin and grabs her hand.

"Come with me," Handy commanded her, hastily.

"Okay…" Yasmin answered as she follows him.

Handy smurfed Yasmin over to her place; where she was heading for earlier. He looked around again to see if any Smurfs were watching. Then he opened the door and let Yasmin in first. He looked around once more and walked in, closing the door. Yasmin sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep sigh. The smaller Smurf closed all the curtains and locked the door. Very soon he walked over to Yasmin, seeing her with her head down and her eyes closed, sitting by the bed.

"Oh Handy… it just can't go on like this anymore…" the Smurfette said looking at him, sadly.

Handy sighs with disbelief as he began to speak. "I know… I feel the same way. But we can't let any Smurfs know about this yet."

"I know… but when? ...I mean look at this." Yasmin points at all the closed curtains as she continued. "All this hiding from the others, and living with the fear that they could maybe see us together… it makes me crazy…"

Handy knew Yasmin didn't want to live hiding their relationship from the rest of the Smurfs. He knew they didn't want their love for one another to not see the light. It made him feel just as sad as Yasmin felt. As he seen the smaller Smurfette still feeling hurt, he knelt down and held her close in his arms, and rubbed her back gently. Yasmin sighs sadly, putting her hands on Handy's light chest. A few tears ran down her face as she rested her head close to his heart.

"I promise you, we will tell them." Handy began, "I just don't know if Papa is goin' to like the idea of two different Smurfs bein' together. That's what I'm truly afraid of…"

"I'm afraid of that, too…" Yasmin responded. "That's why I don't know what to do anymore… On one side I'm sick of all this hiding and stuff… and on the other side I'm afraid to tell anybody about us…"

"Yasmin… Please, whatever you do, don't tell a soul to anysmurf. Especially, Brainy… You know him… I'll let you know when the time is right. Just bear with it, just a little longer?" Handy holds her tight hoping everything will be alright soon with their commitment.

"I won't… as I said, I'm too afraid anyway…" Then the model Smurfette cuddled her lover closer, feeling more tears come down. "Oh Handy…"

"Shhh… it's alright…" he said comforting her. "I'm gonna make it up to you somehow, I promise…"

Yasmin sighs and says to him, "I love you…" Then she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too…" Handy replied back. He then sits alongside her on the bed and kisses her sweet tender blue lips. Yasmin blushes and holds him tight until Handy breaks off the kiss. "I promise it will happen. Have faith in me…"

"Oh, of course I do have faith in you…" the little Smurfette replied.

"I'm glad…" The sweet-kind Smurf smiled upon Yasmin's beautiful face. Gazing into her sparkling black eyes; he lays her down on the bed and cuddled her close to his heart. He sighed deeply and began to speak, "You've been missing me for the last few days, huh?"

Yasmin cuddles back. "Yes…" she sighed. "...and with every single minute being without you is worthless to me…"

"Oh Yasmin… I've missed you too. It breaks my heart every time whenever we've apart. Hah…I wish there was something I can do so we can spend more time together…"

"I once thought of just running away from here… but I couldn't do this anyway…''

"That can be an option…," Handy agreed. "But the Smurfs need you here. They always depend on ya if anything happens when there's trouble. And they also need ya the most for your outstanding fashions."

"They also need your here, because of your handiness. You're always there when they need help with something. So running away would not be the best option."

"Heh." Handy said as he broke their embrace and sat up on the bed. "Well, I'm all the strength you'll ever need, babe. This here is all yours." He begins to wink his eye, showing off his best eye muscles.

Yasmin starts to giggle and holds one of his arms. "Rawrrr, yes, it's all mine…" Then she begins to blush.

"Hehehe…" Handy then winks his eye, proud and tight letting his sweet arms bounce a little, making Yasmin's voice shutter.

Yasmin strokes with one hand over his chest, while still holding his arm with the other hand, feeling every power within the light Smurf. "Mhmmm… you're so light…"

Handy laughed at her compliment replying, "And _the_ best around." He winks a little more and soon winks his other eye.

"Ahrrr…" the Smurfette yearned, beginning to lick over his stomach.

The kind Smurf blushed, feeling Yasmin's wet tongue on his abdominal stomach."Hmmnnn… it tickles. Hehehe…"

"Hehehe, really?" The designer Smurfette continues to lick his stomach.

Handy giggled at the feeling once more and says to her huskily, "Ahhwww...Yasmin."

"Hehehe!" Yasmin giggled and soon embraces him hastily. "You're so smurfy! Oh… I wish I was just like you…"

"Don't," Handy said. "I love you just the way you are. And you're perfect in my eyes."

He held her gently while Yasmin smiled up to him, rubbing his cheek against hers. Handy then cupped Yasmin's adoring face and looks into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, my love," the sweet Smurf said to her and felt his own heart racing.

"Oh Handy…" the young, loving Smurfette responded, blushing.

Yasmin put her hand on Handy's heart, feeling his heartbeat. Handy's breath begins to hitch and starts to pant. He put his hand on top of Yasmin's letting her feel his heart race faster and blushes uncontrollably. _"Yasmin…"_

The young Smurfette soon closes her eyes and kisses him softly on his lips. Handy wholeheartedly accepts it and lies on his back, pulling Yasmin on top of him.

_"Hnnn…"_

_"Mhh…"_ Yasmin lies on top of her lovely light Smurf, while she kisses him and licks over his lips.

_"Hahh…"_ Handy holds her tight and begins rubbing her sides.

_"Mhmm…"_ Yasmin smiles and shakes with her side as she kisses him more sensual. The light Smurf tongues her deeply and starts to press his lower body up against hers.

_"Ahh… mhh…"_ The designer licks over his tongue and begins to pant as she also presses her lower body against Handy's.

_"Hahh…Mmmnn…!"_ Handy blushes even deeper and tastes her tongue while their saliva mixes in.

_"Ahh… hahh…"_ Yasmin holds him tight and kisses him more wildly. Handy licks over Yasmin's mouth and starts to feel his heart race faster and pants harder.

_"Mhm, ahww… Handy…"_ she moaned, beginning to sweat.

_"Aww…Yasmin… haa…"_ Then the sweeter Smurf sits up and presses harder against her. _"Nhh…"_ Yasmin moaned and soon felt her 'smurf' stiffen. _"Ahh…"_

_"Ohhh… Yasmin…"_ Handy licks over his own lips and too felt horny.

_"Oh Handy, please… ahh… please let's smurf!"_ Yasmin cried out, panting.

_"Haa…I thought you would never ask…"_ Handy holds her closer and kisses her more, feeling the rush until…

_*knock knock*_

A knock comes at Yasmin's door…!

Yasmin breaks the kiss and feels shocked, as she hears the knock. She looks at Handy with her eyes wide open and whispers, _"Oh no…!"_

_"Smurf it!"_ Handy cussed lowly. _"Ask who it is!"_

_"Ehh…"_ She then shouts to the door. "Wh-who is there?"

"It's me Greedy! Mind if I smurf in for a minute, girl?"

_"Shit!"_ Handy cussed again. _"Where's your closet?"_

_"Oh god…"_ Yasmin whispered in a panic. _"Right there, come on!"_ Yasmin quickly grabs his hand off her bed and pulls him to her closet. "Wait a minute!" she shouted to Greedy as she anxiously pushed Handy into her closet and closes the door. She runs to the front door, but soon notices that she still has an erection. "Ahw man…" So she opened the door, but hid behind it, so Greedy wouldn't see the bulge in her crop top clothes.

"Hey there, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come here to see how you were doing. You didn't seem to be in the mood to talk at all around breakfast. Is everything alright with you?"

"Ohh, oh yes, everything is fine! Thanks for asking…!" Yasmin replied, nervously.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't been acting like yourself lately for the last couple of days. It seemed like something is going on your mind," Greedy responded feeling a bit suspicious.

"It's nothing, really…!" Yasmin acted hastily.

"Alright, if you say so. Say, have you seen Handy after you left?"

Yasmin soon started to feel really nervous remembering he was still in the closet. "H-Handy? ...No, I… I think not… isn't he at home… or something…?"

"I checked over there not too long ago. Ah...I guess Handy has gone out for his morning walk. It feels though he's never around the village anymore," Greedy implied.

"Yeah… but I'm sure he'll return soon for the meeting Papa Smurf is holding today."

"I hope so… He sure can help some fellow Smurfs sometime. But no smurf hasn't asked for him for a while accept for Lori."

Back inside, Handy was smurfing in on the conversation between Yasmin and Greedy while he remained hidden in Yasmin's closet.

"Hm… maybe you'll see him later when he comes back. So you could ask him why he's rarely around the village…" Yasmin suggested, feeling antsy with her bulge still hidden.

"Sure thing, Yasmin. And if you do see Handy, tell him that Smurfette was looking for him. She wants to talk to him about something."

"Oh okay, I will. …Well uh, thanks for your visit, Greedy!" Yasmin waved her hand goodbye to him.

"Anytime, sister! See you this afternoon!" Greedy finally walks off to smurf on over to Jenny's place.

Yasmin closes the door to her house, feeling more relieved and alone again._ "Phew…"_ She smurfs back to the closet and opens the door where Handy was still waiting. "You can come out again, he left."

"That was a close call…" he said, relieved. "Oh, and I heard everything he said."

"Yes it was…" Yasmin replied. "Okay, so you already know that Smurfette wanted you to come over her house. … I wonder what she wants from you."

"Ahh… She wants to take me out to lunch sometime," Handy began to explain. "...and I just don't want to! Besides, I already know she has somewhat some feelings for me other than Lori. But with Lori, she considers me more as her big brother. She's ok though, but Smurfette… NOOO!"

He then pulls at his pencil with stress and aggravation. "I know I had loved her like any other Smurf would from the beginning, but it's too obvious that everysmurf else loves her! And… I just don't feel for her like how I do for you… That's why I've been running off from the village most of the time...to smurf away from her!"

"Ohh… so why don't you just tell her that you don't have any feelings for her and that she should leave you alone with all this?" Yasmin asked him, giving him a helpful thought.

Handy sighed as he continued, "It's not that easy… she's been buggin' me ever since the beginning of spring. She's been bringin' me flowers now and then and some treats made from Lori. I try to let her down easy at the right moment, but she seems too sweet and generous half the time offerin' me these gifts. And it would hurt her if I told her."

"I see…" the clever Smurfette soon realizing his ways. "But… you can't just always run away because of her. You know, I'm worried every time you stay outside of the village for too long, all alone… it's dangerous out there…"

Remembering what had happened the last time down by the lake weeks back, Handy couldn't bear to let anything happen to himself if he were alone without his true love.

"Oh Yasmin…" He sits back on the bed with his head down and exhales."You're right. I will tell her just how I feel. And…I know you worry for me a lot when I'm not around." Then he looks up to Yasmin as he continued. "How's this? I'll stay here in the village all day, just for you. And I'll make sure to let you know every time when I go out. If you're ever not too busy, I can sure a little company…and your affection…" Handy smiles at her and gives her a suggestive wink.

"Ahwww, that's a great idea!" Yasmin exclaimed happily and embraces him in her arms. Handy blushes and hugs her back, feeling much better that Yasmin was happy.

"Heh, sorry about earlier…"

Yasmin cuddled him and spoke. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well...you know…" Handy smiles and looks down at Yasmin's lower clothes, blushing more seeing her 'smurf' now less hard.

"Ohhh! That's what you mean!" Yasmin looked down blushing and giggled.

The fashion designer looked down upon Handy sitting on her lap in a tender embrace. Handy smiles up at her sweetly as he cupped his palm under her loins and rubs them gently. Yasmin begins to moan as she feels Handy's hand down there.

_"Ahww… Handy…"_ she cooed, blushing more.

Handy then uses his index finger and slowly strokes it.

_"Ahh… hahh…"_ Yasmin holds him tight, moaning louder. _"This feels… so smurfy…"_

The young Smurfette kisses him passionately as Handy kisses her back. He then strokes her 'smurf' at a normal pace.

_"Hah…"_

The light Smurf tongues her deeply. While Yasmin licks over his tongue, she begins to pant. _"Mhm… ahww…"_

Handy stops rubbing Yasmin's 'smurf' and lies back down on the bed. He pulled on her straps bringing her closer while he was still kissing her. Yasmin makes the kiss stronger by deepening her tongue inside his mouth and rubs her body against Handy's. While she tongued Handy with lust, she panted harder, rubbing his body more erotically against him. _"Hahh…"_

_"Mhhmmm…! Yasmin…"_ the small Smurf cried, feeling his 'smurf' getting smurfy.

_"Ahww… Handy…"_ Yasmin then wanders with one hand down to Handy's smurf and rubs it gently.

_"Yasmin...ahhh...Yasmin…"_ Handy then takes Yasmin's rubbing hand and presses it harder on her smurf.

_"Mhmm…"_ the Smurfette moaned hungrily licking over Handy's lips, continuing to rub faster.

_"Ahh...Ahhh...AHHHH…! Yasmin…! You're so smurfy…!"_

Yasmin kept pressing harder and rubbed faster against the worker Smurf, panting louder. Handy panted harder and started to sweat, feeling both their erections rise again and their hearts racing at full throttle until…

_*knock knock knock*_

There was another knock at the door! How does this keep happening! Yasmin, now feeling irritated and extremely annoyed, she stops everything as she heard the knock.

"What is it?" she shouted a bit angrily.

"Hey, Yasmin! HAHAHAHAHA! I have a surprise for you!" Out of all the Smurfs in the entire village, it had to be the troubled one with the exploding gifts.

Yasmin with her palm in her face, sighs more with rage, almost about ready to lose it. "Go away, Jokey! I'm working on something right now!"

"But it's really important! You've got to smurf out here right away!"

Yasmin soon felt more anger and anticipation built up inside her. She finally couldn't take it much longer as she smurfed off of Handy, storming to the door. She opened the door forcefully and shouted at the jokester, **"I told you to leave!"** She then takes Jokey's stupid present and throws it right into face, causing it to explode. Afterwards she slams the door shut.

Jokey, now with black soot all over his face, puffs out black smoke and turns angrily. "That wasn't funny…!" he said storming away angry.

Back inside, Yasmin felt so upset and nerve-wrecking all at once with what just happened. Soon after, she slides down to the floor against her door, holding her knees to her chest and begins to cry. Handy got up and walked over to kneel down next to her. As he witnessed her in so much pain, he holds her close to his sweet, light chest.

"Why can't they just leave me…** US alone?**" Yasmin cried feeling more pain in her heart.

"I'm so sorry…" Handy sighed sadly, holding her tighter.

The slender Smurfette then laid her head on Handy's heart, sighing while she still cried.

Handy felt his own heart beat with her this close. Then he spoke. "I think we should just stop here. It's too obvious for anysmurf to know that we're doing this in mid-morning. Unlike some unwelcomed guests…" He then thought of Jokey after ruining their moment.

"Yeah… That would be probably the best thing," Yasmin said, holding him tight. "...I love you, Handy…"

"And I love you; Yasmin…" he said and continued. "As I promised… I will make it up to you. I know you need me more as much as I need you." Handy put his hand under Yasmin's chin and pulls her head up to look at him. "I've always loved you since the day we almost got captured by Gargamel. And from there on, I knew for a fact that you felt the same way as I did. Only...I felt it in my heart you loved me more. That's why I was hoping one day we would express our true feelings when the time was right. And that's when it all happened at Christmas with our first special night, together."

Yasmin blushed and felt her own heart more at ease with the words her light lover just smurfed.

"Handy…" She took a hold of Handy's hand and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. Yasmin now felt more comfortable and happy seeing Handy made her feel better about herself for the both of them. The blue light Smurf smiled back, and lifts Yasmin from the floor.

"I think I should smurf on out of here before any more Smurfs come around at your door," Handy mentioned as a smart gesture.

"Yea… but let me look first, if the coast is clear and if there's no one who's going to see you when you're going outside…" Yasmin agreed and then opens the door carefully and looks around. "...okay, nobody seems to be there."

"Thanks babe. I'll smurf you later on this afternoon." As he was just about to leave, he had forgotten something. "Oh...and one more thing…"

Yasmin looks at him curiously and asked. "What is it?"

Handy turned back to her with his beautiful smile. He winked his left eye where his only yellow, design pencil was, showing off his eyes. "Remember… I belong to you. That's what this pencil is for." He winks it more showing the movements in his pencil as if the the design was actually pumping.

Yasmin blushed looking at his pencil and then back to Handy's eyes, with a smile on her face. "I'll remember."

The blue Smurf smiled back and cupped the little designer's face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Yasmin."

"I love you too, Handy my dear."

Handy finally walks off, but turns back as he blew her a gentle kiss. Yasmin smiled and blows him a kiss back. Then she put a hand on her heart while she watched Handy walking off, and sighed happily.

When Handy had smurfed back to his place, he closed the door, pressed up against it and put his hand on his heart. He took a deep sigh and slid down to the floor. He soon felt deeply saddened and worried for his best girlfriend and lover. It had hurt him feeling how Yasmin felt wanting to show their love so badly to the other Smurfs. And he knew how much he needed her earlier before their interruption with Greedy and Jokey, but mostly Jokey. Then he thought about Smurfette wanting him to out to lunch with her. But then...something hit him.

"Wait a smurf…" he thought, "...why didn't I think of this before!"

He began to smile happily as he thought of something very smurfy that would make Yasmin really happy. And have more time to spend with her. He then got back up and jolted out his house and smurfed his way to find Lori and Jenny.

**I Love You, Yasmin. **

**Chapter 4. Our hearts feel as one like this…**

* * *

The next day had dawned, and all the Smurfs in the village were planning on what the theme would be for the annual spring festival. Handy had been right all along about the meeting yesterday. And boy was Brainy shunned when he found out he had been wrong for once!

It was about eleven in the morning and Yasmin was working on some fashion designing models for some smurf rides. While she had worked on some of the modifications in the drawings, her mind became a bit dreary as she tried to focus on the designs. She had been feeling upset from what happened yesterday as she tried to get her mind off it. But as she worked on her sketches, her mind faded again as she thought about Handy.

Soon after, her sketches were no longer important to her. She began to doodle out the light Smurf's name all over with hearts drawn on it. Nothing else mattered to her anymore, but that one Smurf she had fallen in love with, _**deeply.**_ The fashion designer stopped doodling and begins to daydream about Handy.

"Oh Handy…" the Smurfette sighed. "I so want to see you right now…"

She felt her heart fluttering while she thought of the blue Smurf with that hot, light body of his. Just how that Smurf keeps himself in great shape; no Smurf knows but her. Not one Smurf can be just as light and smurfy as Handy. Yasmin reminisced how he worked that body, always adding more body wherever he builds it. The more she thought of how tight he was, the more it made her smile and blush. She closed her eyes and imagined the Smurf as if he was already there, giving Yasmin that lustful look in her eyes, and showing off that small, light, body.

_"Yasmin…"_ the light Smurf said in her mind.

_"Mhm Handy…"_ Yasmin begins to blush more while thinking of Handy's light body. She couldn't help but began to feel a stiff in her crop top clothes.

The smart Smurf in her mind licked over his own lips. Yasmin fantasized him smurfing onto her desk, crawling closer to her like a cat. She starts to breath quickly as she imagined Handy kissing her, softly.

_"Oh Yasmin...you are long overdue."_ Handy huskily voiced out, licking over her tongue.

_"Nhh…"_ the Smurfette moaned, imagining Handy stripping down her crop top clothes.

_"I bet you're smurfing to get a piece of this…"_ the smart implied removing Yasmin's clothes completely and winks his eye.

Yasmin starts to strip off her crop top clothes for real and continues to imagine him. _"Mhm… Oh yes…"_

_"Then let me help you…"_

Handy pushes Yasmin out of her chair onto the floor. Yasmin fell to the floor for real, feeling very _smurfy_. Then she imagined the light Smurf getting on top of her and grabs her 'smurf', beginning to stroke it.

_"Ahh…"_ the fashion designer moaned. She grabbed her 'smurf' for real and starts to rub it gently, still imagining how Handy would do it.

_"Now what would you like me to do to you?"_ Handy lustfully spoke, stroking her 'smurf' in Yasmin's fantasy.

_"Nhh… Please… suck my smurf…"_ Yasmin begged, as she blushes more.

Handy's eyes hooded with his lips curled with a seductive smile. _"As you wish…"_ Then he begins to suck on the tip of Yasmin's 'smurf'.

The designer Smurfette begins to pant as she imagines Handy sucking her 'smurf'._ "Ahh… ahw…"_

Handy soon teases the tip by giving it a few laps with his tongue, making Yasmin's voice shutter. Then he begins deep throat her.

_"Ahh… ahw yeah… that's good… hah…"_ Yasmin panted, rubbing her 'smurf' a bit harder.

Handy sucks it sensually, ingesting Yasmin's taste of her bare, blue flesh. Some of his drool drizzled from his mouth as she blushed.

_"Ohww… Handy…"_ Yasmin begins to sweat and started to rub faster. _"Ahh…"_

_"Mmmmm… I love it when you smurf my name…"_ The smart cooed, licking over his own lips, sucking harder.

_"Hahh… ahh… Handy…"_ Yasmin rubs her 'smurf' faster and harder as she moaned. _"Handy…"_

The fashion designer's 'smurf' soon let out some precum, feeling it drizzle down her hand. In her fantasy, she imagined Handy licking and swallowing the clear lubricant, giving out a moan.

_"Mmh…"_ The Smurfette panted harder, feeling her heart racing. She soon rubs it at full speed, almost about to come until suddenly…

_*knock knock knock*_

...a knock came at the front door…! Oh no, not again...**NOT NOW!** Yasmin shockingly stops with everything and panicked. Then she called out wondering who it was.

"Wha-...? Who… **WHO IS THERE?"**

"It's me, babe! Mind if ya let me in?" The voice coming from her front door happened to be Handy… for real!

"Handy!" Yasmin cried. "Oh yes, please… please come in! I… I need you right now…"

Handy then opens the door and closes it as he walks in.

"Just thought I smurf here to let you know tha-"...

The sweet-kind Smurf had looked to see Yasmin on the floor in her position where she smurfed. He was very shocked and surprised seeing her stripped from her clothes and her 'smurf' hard as a rock.

"Y-Yasmin…"

Yasmin blushes and looks at him with seductive eyes. "Please, could you… help me to finish this…?"

"Uhhh… Are...are you close?" Handy asked, not believing this was happening and blushed.

"Yes I am…" Yasmin nodded.

"Oh man...Yasmin." He walks up to the young Smurfette, bare as a newborn Smurfling, and kneels on the floor next to her. "Right now?"

"Oh Handy...Please!" the model Smurfette begged.

Handy had a worried look on his face. He looked back at the front door and turned back to her, seeing the Smurfette panting and heaving through her chest.

"Yasmin… Are you sure you want me to do this? What if someone comes to your door again like this?"

Yasmin's face turned sad at the sudden response, realizing if anysmurf were to discover her like this. "I… I…" she stuttered and begins to sigh. "I… don't know…"

Handy sighed and held her close. Yasmin's heart was still racing and breathed quickly as he calmed her down.

"Easy there, babe...Just calm down." Handy said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Yasmin then holds him tight, feeling awfully terrible and soon spoke. "You know… I always thought a home is a place where you can be alone… and not a place where you get disturbed every ten minutes… and I don't mean you, I mean all the others…"

The light Smurf sighed deeply, feeling really sorry. "I know just how you feel. One time, I did the same thing one evening until Brainy and Lori came smurfing at my door, arguing with each other. Heh… Boy, I sure did remember that, Brainy wouldn't stop pesterin' her with his nonsense while she desperately cried for my help."

"Ahw, oh no…" the Smurfette blushed soon sighed. "I wish there would be a place where no one can disturb us…"

"Actually, there is." Handy responded with a positive smile.

Yasmin looks in his eyes the minute the small Smurf told her that there was a place for them to be _'alone'_.

"There is?" Yasmin asked, curiously.

Handy nodded. "Get dress. You're comin' with me for the day."

Yasmin smiles excitedly as Handy lifts her up from the floor. She picked up her pink-crop top clothes to put back on while Handy soon noticed the doodles on her desk. He couldn't help but laugh. After the fashion designer finished dressing, she too noticed him seeing the doodles on her sketchbook from earlier and blushed.

"Heheheh…," the light Smurf laughed. "Looks like somsmurf hasn't been doin' what she's supposed to?"

"I was! But then… my pencil forced me to doodle around…" Yasmin responded and giggled, feeling embarrassed.

The sweet-kind Smurf embraced her hastily and looks into her eyes. Then he gives his lover a passionate kiss, while Yasmin accepting it by kissing him back. Then he gently took her hand into his and smiled upon her. "Come on, let's get smurfing."

As they made their way to the front door, the designer stopped him and said, "Handy, we can't go outside holding hands…" She let go of his hand.

"Hold on, I'll make sure no smurf is looking."

Handy then opens the door slightly and peeks outside, detecting if any of the Smurfs were around. Then he gently takes Yasmin's hand again, finding there was no sign of them. Some of the Smurfs had already gone to lunch at this time. The little Smurfette smiled and soon follows Handy outside, holding his hand.

Soon they had walked up to a big coop where the Smurfs had kept some storks for when they needed to air travel. Handy brought one of the storks out as it ruffled its feathers. Yasmin giggled as some of the feathers molted from the stork.

"Come girl," Handy said to the stork.

She bent down to let him up onto her back. Then he turned and looked to Yasmin, holding out his hand with a smile. She smiled back and takes his hand as Handy helped her get up onto the stork. Yasmin took a seat right behind and laid her arms around him, comfortably.

"Let's go, Feathers!" Handy commanded the elegant stork. Feathers then spread out her long wings and started flapping, lifting the two Smurfs off the ground. Yasmin closes her eyes, laying her head on Handy's back.

"Awww, where are we flying to?" Yasmin asked him.

"It's a surprise," the light blue Smurf responded.

* * *

Feathers soared high up into the sky and flew east away from Smurf Village. The wind blew gently upon the two blue Smurfs while they flew over the mountains. An hour had passed as they finally reached their destination. Feathers flew down with a gentle swift as she easily carried Handy and Yasmin down, landing on the soft spring green grass. She bent down to let Handy off. Then he took Yasmin's hand helping her down. Afterwards, Handy went up to the stork and stroked her head gently.

"Good girl. Thank you."

Yasmin takes a deep breath and looks around with a smile on her face. "Whoa Handy, where are we?"

"I remember Lori telling me about this place a few months back after I first found her." He spoke walking up to her. "She told me she had lived around here before she smurfed onwards to find the village. She called it, _'Beautiful Paradise'_."

"It's beautiful here!" Yasmin exclaimed. "And so quiet…"

They soon both looked around. There was a hot spring with a little waterfall nearby, and a babbling brook with fresh crisp water to drink from. The trees were luscious with all kinds of different green colors. There were plentiful of edible smurfberries and other kinds of fruit in the trees and brushes. And there were so many kinds of wildflowers that bloomed everywhere. They smurfed around some more and seen there were singing birds bustling about. Then Handy turned to Yasmin and smiled as he took a hold of her hand. The younger Smurfette walked close by him as they looked around this perfect place and blushed.

Then they came by a beautiful huge meadow with many different colored flowers covering every inch of grass. They were so amazed and astonished by all of these flowers. The strong fragrance of the flowers hit both their noses and took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, in toxic, aroma.

"Boy, Smurfette definitely would love to have all these flowers!" Handy said.

Then Yasmin had remembered something. She turned to the smaller Smurf and asked him one thing. "Oh by the way, have talked to her yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah! Just when I went to go smurf by her after seeing you, she didn't seem all that interested in me anymore. Turns out she ended up asking Vanity out to lunch instead. So, I'm off the hook!"

"Ahw that's good," Yasmin replied, feeling relieved and kisses him on the cheek.

Handy laughs and felt his own cheek and spoke. "And besides… I have the best Smurfette who's been around more than Smurfette has."

Yasmin giggled as she quickly let go of the light Smurf's hand and ran into the field of flowers.

"Catch me if you can!" Yasmin called out to him.

Handy, with one eyebrow risen up and with a sneer smile on his face, dashes into the meadow to smurf up with Yasmin. The designer ran as fast as she could smurf while Handy was closing in ahead. Yasmin turned her head and seen she was really close to smurfing him. Then she took a right through the flowers where he couldn't smurf her.

"You can smurf away from me while you can, Yasmin-girl," Handy called out, running and panting, "but you sure can't hide from me that easy!"

A few minutes later, Yasmin bursts out of the flower patch. She stopped running and took a couple deep breaths to cool down. She turned to see if Handy had followed her. She had looked around on the outside of the flower patch. Everything seemed to be quiet for a minute or two until…

"GOTCHA!" The light Smurf sprinted from the patch and the fashion designer jumped. She tried to run away from him again. But Handy soon caught on and managed to capture her in his light, bare, grasp. The both of them started to giggle and laugh while Handy held her tight. Then he turned her around and swept Yasmin off her feet, spinning her around, both still laughing together. Soon Handy set her back down while Yasmin still giggled. Soon she let herself fall down into the grass, pulling Handy down with her. The two still laughed, feeling both their hearts content, and enjoying every moment of this enchanted place.

"It's so serene here." Handy sighed. "Everything is so calm and worry-free."

"Haww…" Yasmin cuddled him. "I wish I could stay here with you forever…"

"Me too, babe… me too." The handsome Smurf then holds her close.

Yasmin sighed and then looked up at him. "I love you…" she said and kisses his lips.

"And I love you…" Handy responded, cupping her cheek and continues to kiss her.

Yasmin blushes and holds him tight, licking over Handy's lips. The small Smurf giggled and blushed as they continued kissing each other. Soon after, he begins to French her. The smaller Smurfette licked over his tongue.

_"Mhh…"_

_"Mmmmm…"_ Handy tastes Yasmin's sweet goodness from inside her warm, wet mouth. Then he broke the kiss and said to her huskily, "You're so beautiful…"

"Hahww…" the model blushed and looks deep in his dark, black eyes. "Have you ever looked in the mirror? You're the most beautiful Smurf ever…"

"Hehehe… And I thought Vanity was, considering he looks at himself all the time."

"Pfff, Vanity… he only thinks that he's the most handsome one because he doesn't look at other Smurfs but himself." She giggled as she continued. "No, Handy… no one is smurfier than you…"

"Aww… Yasmin." Handy sat up on the grass and held her tighter. "I love you so much." He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I love you too…" Yasmin cuddled him, "...more than anything…"

"More than life itself?" Handy asked looking at her.

"Yes…" Yasmin nodded and looks in his eyes, feeling her heart beating faster.

The hard-working Smurf put his hand on Yasmin's heart, feeling her heartbeat. He looked back up to her and smiled with love in his eyes. Then he pressed his chest close to hers, letting both their hearts feel one another. Handy closes his eyes and took a deep long sigh.

"Our hearts feel as one like this…" Handy said, feeling his heart beat faster against Yasmin's.

The designer blushes again and holds him tight. "Oh Handy… our hearts **are** one…"

"I'm so happy we're more than just good friends." the blue Smurf continued. "I've always felt as if we were meant for each other."

"Heh… one year ago, I would've never thought about falling in love with my best boyfriend… and now…" Yasmin soon began to sigh, feeling truly happy now she was deeply in love with her best boy.

Handy felt his heart race faster against hers, holding her tighter while his breathing quickened. "I never want to let you go."

Yasmin kissed his cheek and replied, "I never want to let you go either…"

"Oh Yasmin…" his voice shuttered.

"Handy…" she said, nuzzling against him and stroked over his back.

Handy felt goose bumps all over and felt a chill go down his spine with the touch of Yasmin's fingertips. She blushed at the feeling and let out another sigh as she looked deeply into his black, sensual eyes. Then she cupped his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. It lasted for about a minute until Handy slides down to rest upon Yasmin's lap. The young Smurfette felt her heart beating faster. She felt so happy just being here all alone with Handy. Yasmin stroked over his head and let out a loving sigh. Handy looked up at her and smiled as he took hold of Yasmin's other hand and placed it on his heart. Yasmin blushed, feeling every single beat of Handy's heart.

_"I love you Handy…"_ Yasmin whispered to her love.

_"I love you too Yasmin…"_ Handy whispered back.

The light Smurf soon closes his eyes and rested comfortably on Yasmin's lap. Yasmin smiled and stroked his head soothingly, and began to hum her little song softly. Handy could just listen to her beautiful voice all day as he heard her sing her little tune. As she finished her song, Yasmin gives him a kiss on his nose. Handy giggled and nuzzled against her in her lap. Yasmin smiles down upon him, looking at her lovely Smurf who just fell asleep. Soon after, she lays her head on Handy's light chest and also closes her eyes. The two Smurfs enjoyed their wonderful time together as they both slept, forgetting the outcome of their troubles just for once and shared this timeless moment with one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, a few hours had passed. Some of the Smurfs had figured and knew that Handy and Yasmin had been gone all day. Close by, Lori; with her long pink hair, wearing her white-pearled earrings and white dress with a pink sown belt around her waist with spaghetti straps hanging from her shoulders, and with her high-heeled boots and a star-like crescent on her forehead, came across both Smurfette and Vanity discussing on the matter where the two might have gone.

"Well, that's just weird…" the pink-haired Smurfette wondered. "How can they be out for this long and not let anysmurf know where they had gone?"

"Oh, I hope they are alright nothing has happened to them..!" Smurfette with her long golden tresses responded, worriedly.

"Well, if you ask me, I think something's up with those two," Vanity with his pink flower in his head spoke, holding his mirror and gazed into it. "And when they smurf back here, Papa is not going to like it one bit."

"But...what makes you think they're up to something?" Lori asked. "It's not like they have some kind of secret they're keeping from the rest of the Smurfs…" Then she turned to Smurfette. "Are they?"

"I don't know." Smurfette replied. "But if they really have a secret… what kind of secret do you think it could be?"

"Hey, guys!" Greedy shouted nearby as he and Jennifer came walking by them.

"Oh, hey Jenny, hey Greedy," the Smurfette waved 'hello'.

"Hi, what's up?" Jennifer had asked.

"What's up is...Handy and Yasmin." The pink-haired Smurfette responded. "They haven't been back in almost 5 hours! And what's worst, Farmer smurfed one of the storks is missing!"

"See…? I told you they're up to something!" the narcissist Smurf implied and looks in the mirror. "Oh my, aren't we looking fabulous?"

Lori grew annoyed looking at him and turned to Jennifer, giving her a disgruntled look.

"What?...Then… don't you think we should search for them? Before it gets dark…" the pink Smurfette said.

"Problem is, no smurf knows where they had gone!" Lori replied.

"No… that's impossible!" the Smurf with the white clothes cried.

"Ahw man… Does Papa know about this already?" Jenny wondered.

"I'm not quite sure…" Lori figured, "Should we ask him?"

Then Smurfette responded, "I'd say yes. I start to worry about these two… Maybe Papa knows where they could've gone."

"Yeah, let's go then!" Greedy agreed.

Then they all walked to Papa's house and stopped at his front door. Jennifer, being closest to the door knocked and called out his name.

"Papa Smurf?"

The door had opened where the Smurfs were surprised to see him. But it hadn't been Papa that answered. Instead, Brainy comes out. He had been with the leader of the Smurfs half the day.

"Oh...it's you…" the light-haired Smurfette mocked with annoyance.

"Oh, well, nice to see you too." Brainy retorted with sarcasm.

"Brainy, is Papa Smurf around?" the chefman Smurf asked.

"Why of course!" the brainiac answered. "But he's extremely busy experimenting with one of his newest potions. May I ask what the trouble is?"

"It's because of Handy and Yasmin." Smurfette began. "They've been gone all day!"

Then Jennifer said, "We wanted to ask Papa if he knows where they could be!"

"Hmmmm…." Brainy soon started to ponder. "Handy and Yasmin?"

"Yes!" Lori spoke. "And one of the storks is missing."

"Feathers to be exact." Vanity corrected her.

"I see… and has anysmurf seen them at all today?"

"Not since this morning." Greedy replied.

Brainy stood quiet for a minute and thought of the whole thing over as all the others waited patiently for his response. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Alright, I will let him know."

"Thanks Brainy…" Jenny said and looked to the others. "I hope Papa knows something…!"

"Me too, Honey."

"We should all get going…" Lori suggested as they all begin to leave, walking together. "Say… has any of you thought of what you want the theme to be for the festival yet?"

"Not that I can think of, but I do think a beauty theme would be nice." Vanity said, looking in his mirror.

Lori then pushed his mirror down and looked him angrily dead ahead in his sensual eyes. "Pretty boy… not….happening…."

"Well, Jenny and I thought of a really smurfy theme. Tell 'em, sweetheart."

As Jennifer began to explain their theme idea, the Smurfs walked off. Brainy watched them all leave and went back into the lab. He closed the door to see how Papa Smurf was managing with his experiments. Brainy had a deep thought of wondering why the Smurfs had worried so much for Handy and Yasmin.

"Who was there, Brainy?" The leader in the red hat and pants asked.

"Oh, just about everysmurf. Greedy, Jenny, Smurfette, Vanity, and Lori."

"Did they want something important?"

"They asked if you knew where Yasmin and Handy were. They claim they haven't been seen around here all day."

"Handy and Yasmin? Not that I know of…" Papa Smurf said, adding some magic elixirs to this cauldron. "That's curious, they didn't tell me they would go anywhere for such a long time…"

"And Lori said that Feathers is missing from where the other storks are."

"Feathers too? Hmmm… so I assume they took her along." The eldest Smurf then started to think. "... I don't think we have to worry about them, when Feathers is with them. She would fly home to get help if something happened to them…"

"See? I knew there was nothing to worry about," the Smurf in the glasses said, feeling a little relieved. "I mean… why would they smurf by here and ask why they haven't seen Handy and Yasmin? They act as if they're up to something."

"It sure is strange that they are away for so long but… we'll see when they finally come back…" Papa Smurf then continued on with his potions while they bubbled and brewed.

Brainy soon looks out the window and pondered more to the situation. "Where are they…?"

**I Love You, Yasmin. **

**Chapter 5. How beautiful am I?**

* * *

Back at Beautiful Paradise, a few more hours have passed. Handy and Yasmin were spending their special time together alone without any Smurfs to disturb them. They were resting by a giant maple tree while they kept themselves cool under the shade. Handy had lay by the quiet stream and listened to the sounds of rapid waters passing by. He had his hand dipped in the cool, refreshing water and let out a happy sigh. Yasmin sat back against the tree while she was crafting together a little crown-like hat made completely out of flowers. Once when she finally finished her flower-crown, she walked up to the sweet Smurf without him noticing and puts the crown on his head. Then she started to giggle.

Handy soon looks up and feels the crown on his head and turned to her, with a shade of purple coloring his cheeks. "Aww, Yasmin…"

"Ahwwww, you look so cute!"

The blue Smurf begins to blush more. "I feel ridiculous…" he giggled.

"Heehee!" The young blue designer hugged him.

"Aww…thanks babe…" Handy said hugging her back as Yasmin kissed his cheek.

"Oh Handy, those flowers really look good on you," she giggled.

"Heheh…" Handy laughed. "...well the only flower I rather hold on to, is you…"

Yasmin blushes at him as she nuzzled against his nose and sighed. Handy smiled and kissed her cheek, embracing her closer.

"My precious little flower…" the light blue Smurf said to his love.

The blue fashion designer begins to blush more and feels her heart beating fast. "Ahwww, Handy…"

Then Handy took one of the flowers out of his crown and placed it into Yasmin's hat.

"Hehehe," Yasmin smiled, "Does it suit me?"

"It sure does." The handsome Smurf smiled back and cupped Yasmin's cheek, kissing her softly on the lips.

Yasmin closed her eyes and held him tight saying, "...This sure is a paradise… it feels like heaven…"

"Yeah, it sure does." Handy responded, stroking her head gently. "But you're the only heaven I'll ever need."

Yasmin soon started to giggle. "Oh, I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"

Then the smart held the designer's chin up and looks deep into her eyes, holding her closer. Yasmin's eyes sparkled as ever as Handy felt his own heart racing and smiled at her. He stroked her cheek gently and brought her closer to his face as he was about to give her a passionate kiss. Until suddenly…a growl was heard from Yasmin's stomach. She held her stomach feeling the vibrations from inside.

"I'm sorry! ...Seems I'm getting hungry…" Yasmin laughed nervously.

"Me too," Handy replied. "It seems to be getting' late around here. And it's startin' to get dark."

"...Oh my god, how long have we been away from home?" Yasmin began to worry.

"Hmmm…I'd say almost 7 hours."

"Do you think the others noticed that we've been away the whole day…?"

"I'm not sure." Handy responded, taking his flower-crown off. "I can't even remember what time it is."

"Me neither… I totally forgot the time here…"

Handy sighed and felt saddened. "But I don't want to leave just yet. Not now…"

"I also don't want to leave…" the fashion designer agreed. "Just as I said before…. I wish I could stay here with you forever…"

The sweet Smurf soon turned to Yasmin and smiled. He grabbed hold of her hand with his gentle touch and said, "Come with me." Yasmin looks up at Handy and then follows him.

The two Smurfs walked through the brushes to the other side of the land. It took them at least five minutes to smurf to the other side. Handy then opened one brush to let Yasmin out first. As they made it out, Yasmin had seen there was a picnic blanket already set up. There was yummy goods with some still in the basket and some already spread out on the blanket. There were also two plates with napkins and eating silverware, two wine glasses, and a bottle of smurfberry wine in a chilled ice bucket all set out. Yasmin was shocked in awe when she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Handy… what…?" She then felt her heart fluttering.

"Surprised?" Handy said, looking towards her.

"More than that!" Yasmin blushed and embraces him hastily. "Oh Handy…!"

"Didn't expect this at all, did ya?" the lightman said, hugging her back.

"I didn't expect anything like this! Ahwww, you sure know how to surprise me! But how and when did you do all this?"

"Well," Handy begins to explain, "...after I had seen you yesterday, I did some thinkin'. I thought about the whole lunch thing with Smurfette and our alone time together and bam! That's when I came up with the idea of this. I asked Lori and Jenny if they would smurf up a dinner for two. I didn't tell them who, but I told them I wanted it it to be a surprise. Then I smurfed out here earlier with Feathers this morning and kept everything nice and fresh here from spoiling or getting cold. The best thing about this place is; the temperature is just right."

"You're so amazing…" Yasmin smiled and kissed his cheek.

Handy laughed and took her hand, smurfing her over to the picnic area. Yasmin sat down and looked at the delicious banquet Lori and Jenny had prepared for them. There was a little wicker basket filled with a freshly baked loaf of bread with some cheeses all wrapped in a red cloth, a bowl of freshly made salad with other kinds of vegetables and dressing already mixed in, a little bowl of fresh purple grapes picked from the vines, chocolate-covered strawberries, and of course, smurfberries. The main course was still in the basket, and desert was one freshly baked smurfberry cream pie with sweet glazed icing on it, and two tiny bowls of smurfberry pudding with whipped cream and a cherry on each one.

"Oh everything looks so tasty," Yasmin said, looking hungry.

Handy also sat down and takes out the bottle of smurfberry wine, popping the cork open. "Wine?" he offered.

"Aww, yes please." Yasmin responded wholeheartedly, holding up her wine glass.

The blue sweet Smurf happily pours some into her glass and fills up his own glass. He sat closer to Yasmin and rose up his glass to say a toast. "To us," he smiled at his loved Smurfette.

"To us," the Smurfette in the pink-crop top clothes repeated, blushing and smiling. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of the wine.

Soon after, Handy prepared the meal by filling up their plates. He smurfed the loaf of bread in two for him and Yasmin, a little bit of cheese, and used salad tongs in the salad to fill up their plates. As he went to fetch out the main course in the basket, Yasmin began to speak.

"Oh Handy, I'm still so speechless..."

Handy places the big tray with a lid covered right by them and replied with a smile, "Well, I did say I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

Yasmin sighed and took a hold of his hand and looked at him. Handy looked deep into her gazing black eyes and felt his heart race faster. Then he held onto Yasmin's other hand and still gazed into her beautiful eyes. The fashion designer blushed at the sight of the sweet-kind Smurf and gave him a lovely kiss on his lips. Handy deepened the kiss and put his hand gently on Yasmin's warm, flushed cheek. The slender Smurfette lays her arms around him as she continued with their passionate kiss. Then suddenly, Yasmin's stomach soon growled again.

"I'm so sorry," she started to laugh; "I definitely need to eat something."

"Hahahaha…" Handy had let go of her and pulled out the big tray with a lid on it. He grabbed the handle to the lid gently as he opened it up, revealing a golden roast chicken with red roasted potatoes.

"Ahhwww, it looks so tasty!" Yasmin said hungrier than ever.

The chicken was well-prepared and hot steam rose from the plumped goodness. Handy begins carving it with a carving knife and fork, and served a nice big juicy piece to Yasmin.

"Thank you," Yasmin thanked him as she took her fork and knife. Handy kisses her on the cheek and continues carving for himself.

"Hehehe!" Yasmin blushed and started cutting into the succulent, moist chicken.

* * *

As time passed, they had finished their romantic meal and had some more wine. They laughed and felt a little tipsy from the wine while they talked about the other Smurfs.

"...And then Jokey says, _'What does Grouchy need a quotation from Brainy for? He hates them …LITERALLY!'"_ Handy laughed.

"Hahaha!" Yasmin laughed along with him. Then she laid her head on Handy's shoulder and felt flushed from the wine. "Hahww…"

Handy took another sip of wine when he too felt flushed from it and became a little drunk. "Have I-" he stopped and then continued, "Heh...sorry... Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

Yasmin giggled and kisses his cheek saying, "I believe so… you told me this several times when we were... _smurfing_…" She giggled again at the last part she smurfed.

"Hehehehe… Well, I'm gonna tell ya a thousand times more!" The sweet-kind Smurf implied and licks the fashion designer's cheek.

"Hrhr…" the blue designer growled and gives him a passionate kiss. Handy's face felt more flushed as his heart begins to beat faster and accepted the kiss.

_"Mmmmhh…"_

Yasmin soon tongues him, tasting the flavor of the wine inside of his mouth. _"Nhhh…"_

Handy lapped his tongue around hers, licking it and started to pant. Yasmin lies back onto the grass and pulls Handy down with her. They kissed passionately for a while longer until Handy breaks the kiss, blushing and panting.

"God I missed you…" Handy yearned.

Yasmin looked in his eyes. "I missed you too… so much…" she said, holding him tight.

"Oh Yasmin... I need you... so bad..."

"Ohwww… then please take me right now!" the Smurfette pleaded.

"Yes…" the lightman said as he pins Yasmin on the ground. Then he begins to smurf off his own clothes.

The blue designer blushes and licks over her own lips looking up at her beloved Smurf. "Mhmm… could you help me to get rid of my crop top clothes?" she suggestively asked pulling on one of her straps.

"Anythin' for my little angel." Handy blushed and lifts her back up beginning to pull down her straps. Yasmin gives him an aroused, seductive smile as Handy pulls her skirt legs loose, stripping them completely off.

"Mhm, this feels better…" Yasmin said, lustfully and begins to lick over Handy's chest.

_"Haaa…"_ Handy's heart pounded against the feel of Yasmin's slick tongue. Then he held her close and grabbed hold of the slender Smurfette's bare blue butt, and begins to knead it.

_"Ahww…"_ the Smurfette moaned and wanders with her tongue up to Handy's neck, licking it.

_"Hahh…"_ the kind Smurf moaned. _"Feels so good… ahh…"_

Yasmin holds Handy tight and strokes his back while kissing his neck. Handy soon gripped her butt harder and strokes her side, panting harder. Yasmin moaned louder and starts to pant. "Ahh..!" she cried and shaked her side.

_"Oh...Yasmin…"_ the small handyman Smurf panted harder and licked her cheek.

_"Ahh… Handy…"_ she moaned, beginning to feel her 'smurf' stiffen as she licks over Handy's mouth. _"Nhh…"_

Handy's 'smurf' begins to get harder as he moved his hand from Yasmin's rear to the back of her head, tasting her tongue. The little fashion designer licked over his tongue with lust and panted harder. Handy pulls her closer and felt both their hearts pounding against each other as he panted faster. Soon after, Yasmin moves with her hand down to Handy's 'smurf', and strokes it softly.

_"AAAHHH….!"_ the blue mechanic man cried, blushing in a deep shade of purple._ "Oh…yeah…"_

_"Mhmm… you like that?"_ Yasmin cooed and continues stroking it. She begins licking his neck again. _"Hahhw…"_

_"Hahhh….yes… ahhh… I never felt this smurfy before…"_ Handy moaned.

Then the hard-working Smurfette did her magic and starts to rub it gently, beginning to pant.

_"Mhmmmm…"_ Handy moaned, licking his own lips. _"Haaa…ah…"_

Yasmin had then moved with her head down to Handy's 'smurf' and playfully licks over his glands. _"Mhhh…"_

_"Y-Yasmin….!"_ the small Smurf cried with sensual bliss and starts to sweat. _"Awwhh…"_

_"Ahh… you're so tasty…"_ Yasmin said, seductively. Then she slides with her mouth over his 'smurf', licking it with lust.

_"Ah…!"_ Handy gasped hard. He threw his head back and heaved through his light chest, panting harder.

_"Mhhh… hmm…"_ Yasmin sucked it harder.

_"Mmmnnnn….hah…."_ Then Handy placed his hand on the back of Yasmin's head and thrusts in her mouth for more pleasure.

_"Mhmmmm….!"_ Some of Yasmin's saliva drizzled down while she moaned and panted harder.

Handy panted faster and thrusts harder into her mouth. _"Baby…."_

"Nhhh…!" the fashion designer moaned sensually, sucking harder and faster.

The blue light Smurf felt himself draw really close to his release as he blushes deeper and panted. _"Yasmin …..ahh….Yasmin…!"_

_"Mhmm….!"_ Yasmin panted fast and feels that Handy was close. She begins to suck at full speed urging for him to release himself.

_"Ahh… Ahhhh… **AHHHWWW! YASMIN!"**_ Handy had come long and hard inside her mouth.

_"Mhh, ahhw..!"_ Yasmin with her past experience with Handy's intimacy, swallows it. _"Ahhh…"_ She licks over her own mouth; tasting Handy's essence she ingested.

Handy panted fast and felt his heart racing as he tried to calm down and sighed. _"Wow… hah ...hahh ...ahh…"_

"_Ahh, ahww_… you're delicious…" the blue slender Smurfette said, panting fast.

Handy breathes a little easily and smiles down at her. He brought Yasmin up to him close and kisses her, tasting herself inside his mouth.

_"Mhh…"_ Yasmin lays her arms around him and licks over his tongue.

Handy deepened the kiss and soon wanders his hand down Yasmin's 'smurf'.

_"Ahwww… ahh…"_ Yasmin moaned, blissfully.

Handy begins to rub it gently and breaks the kiss, saying to his Smurfette huskily. "Now it's my turn…"

Yasmin then looked deep in his eyes with arousal. _"Ahh… ohw Handy…"_

The light Smurf laid his head on his lover's shoulder and begins to pump it at a normal pace.

_"Ahh… hahh… this is so good… ahh…"_ Yasmin moaned and started stroking Handy's back.

"Heh…I gotta hand it to ya, Yasmin… you sure know how to be _'Yasmin'_ doing this job."

"_Mhmmm_… I'm glad you enjoyed it... _hahhw_…"

"_Hah_…. Like I said before, you are hot… And I do mean _smurfy_ hot."

The beautiful blue Smurf kisses her as he started to rub harder with Yasmin tonguing him.

_"Hah... Ahh... ahww..."_ the younger Smurfette moaned and begins to sweat.

Handy kisses her deeper as saliva mixed in with theirs while he still rubbed her. Yasmin holds him tighter and licks over his tongue with more lust. Yasmin panted fast and saliva drooled from their mouths as Handy kissed her harder with passion.

_"Mhh... ahh... faster, Handy... hah... please..."_ she begged him.

Handy laughs seductively, rubbing Yasmin's 'smurf' faster and blushes._ "Hawww…."_

_"Ahw yeah... ahhw... so sexy... ahhh…"_ Yasmin moaned and panted harder.

_"Aww yeah…"_ Handy soon felt his 'smurf' rising again from the sounds of her moans and cries.

_"Ahh... ahhh... Handy... Ohw Handy..."_

Yasmin was on the verge to come anytime now until Handy stopped pumping her 'smurf' and pushed her hastily to the ground. The smaller Smurfette looked in his eyes, panting fast and her face all flushed. The sweet-kind Smurf panted faster, spreading Yasmin's legs open and violently pierced his light, hardened, 'smurf' inside her. He held her back up and started smurfing her insides hard and fast, gripping one hand on her back and the other back to Yasmin's 'smurf', pumping it at full speed.

_"Ahhhh….! Oh god, Handy... hahhh..."_ Yasmin cried as Handy smurfed inside her hard, close to her release. She presses her lower body against his, feeling the sensational rush. Then suddenly, she came and smurfed her load all over herself and Handy. _"**AHHHHH! HANDYYY!** Handy…! Ahh... Handy..."_ she panted fast.

Handy grunted and panted harder and faster close to his release, smurfing her at full throttle. Then he came again inside of Yasmin, filling her up. _**"AWWWWWW!"**_ he cried riding it all out and panted fast.

_"Ahwww... oh Handy..."_ Yasmin sighed and holds him tight. _"Hahh..."_

_"Hah….haa….oh Yasmin..."_ Handy said, kissing her lips. "_Ahh…._You're so wonderful…"

"So are you..." Yasmin then lays her head on Handy's shoulder. "Ohhw... that was incredible..."

"Yeah it was... Hope I wasn't too rough on ya," Handy replied, with one light arm holding her gently. "What in smurf have we been missing all this time? It feels like forever and it's like we already miss this so much! Haha!"

"Oh no, you weren't!" Yasmin responded, giggling. "Hehehe!" Then the designer holds him tight and sighed.

Handy sighed happily and hugs her tight, saying, "I would never want this night to end."

"Me neither… I just wish the time would stand still…"

"Aww, Yasmin… I love you so much with all my smurf." Handy said rubbing her cheek against his.

"I love you too," Yasmin replied and soon looks deep in his dark black eyes and smiled. "Thank you very much, my dear... This was the most wonderful day of my life... You made me so incredibly happy..." She then gave him a lovely kiss on his lips and Handy blushed.

"Heheh...Well you deserved it for all your hard work." Handy said giving her a tap at Yasmin's nose with his finger.

Yasmin giggled and blushed as she rubbed her nose against Handy's. The lightman laughed and kisses her cheek. Then he looked at her in her eyes more watching them sparkle in the night. Yasmin looked in his eyes and seen the same thing happening to him.

Yasmin then sighed and said, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Handy's reaction to Yasmin's response felt somewhat strange and new to him. "Gee….that's new. I don't believe you have."

"Okay, then I'll do it now: Your eyes are so beautiful!" Yasmin exclaimed happily.

"You are something else." Handy said, smiling wholeheartedly, "I tell ya you're beautiful, but you smurf around and say I am **the** most beautiful out of all the Smurfs."

Yasmin giggled and replied, "But it's truuuue!"

"Ok, tell me this…. How beautiful am I?" the sweet-kind Smurf asked and demanded.

"You're more beautiful than a blue moon…" Yasmin said, meaning every word of it.

Handy was surprised hearing he had never been told about anything that meaningful to him in his life.

"R...really?"

"Oh Handy, of course you are…." Yasmin smiled and kisses his cheek.

Handy didn't know what to say. He never felt anything like this before the few times he had been with Yasmin alone. However, as much as he loved her, Yasmin truly loved him more.

"Yasmin …" he said, cupping the Smurfette's cheek, "I...I..." Soon he felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Ahw, Handy..." Yasmin said, putting a hand on Handy's heart.

Handy placed his hand on Yasmin's where his heart was. His eyes started to water and breathed uneasy. "I..." Then tears started to stream down his cheeks. Yasmin's expression had changed as her eyebrows burrowed sadly and look upon Handy's face filled with tears.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Yasmin put her other hand on Handy's cheek and wipes his tears away.

The light emotional Smurf closes his eyes tight and began to speak. "You...you truly mean... so much to me..." Handy then opens his eyes back up and looks at her. "You've made me feel so _special_..."

Yasmin felt her own heart beating fast after what Handy had said. She started to smile and embraced him with much of her love for her darling Smurf. Then she whispered in his ear, _"You're all I ever need, Handy..."_

Handy holds her as tight as he could, and whispered lowly to her, _"Yasmin..."_

"I will always love you... _forever_…" Yasmin said, stroking his back softly.

Handy's voice shuttered from the touch of her fingertips and closed his eyes, feeling every gentle touch.

_"Yasmin..."_

"My lovely Handy..." Yasmin sighed.

"Oh Yasmin….I want you inside me..." Handy responded, now feeling more open to her as ever.

Yasmin then turned to look at him and blushed, feeling confused. "H-Handy...?"

Handy held her by his arms and looked straight into her eyes, begging for her love. "I want to feel you inside like how you feel me. Make me feel beautiful, Yasmin…. Please…. _take me_…"

Yasmin then felt her heart beating faster, and started to blush more. She never realized how much Handy wanted to try something new with their relationship until now. Yasmin had always been the one being claimed by her lover. But now….Handy wanted Yasmin to claim him. She happily looked at her handsome Smurf and replied saying, "...As you wish..."

Soon after, the little Smurfette laid Handy down to the grass and kisses him seductively. The light, sweet-kind Smurf accepted this kiss and felt his heart racing faster. He even felt more excited with the new experience of having to be smurfed for the first time.

"I'll do my best to please you..." Yasmin said softly to him and licked over Handy's lips. She then spread his legs and begins to enter him, slowly.

Handy blushed deeply at the feeling as Yasmin begins to fill him. _"Hah...ahh..."_

"_Ahhw_... does it feel good like this...?" Yasmin said as she enters him deeper.

_"Nnnn…! Yes….! Awww..."_ Handy's heart races faster and soon felt his 'smurf' rise up for the third time.

The fashion designer starts to thrust inside of him slowly and grabbed Handy's 'smurf'. _"Ahh..."_

_"Ohhh …."_ Handy cooed and begins to press up his lower body against her, feeling more smurfy. "...it's so good..."

_"Hahh... ahh..."_ Yasmin thrusts a bit faster and starts to rub his 'smurf' at the same pace.

_"Hah ...haa ...Yasmin ..."_ the blue handsome Smurf panted harder.

_"Handy..."_ Yasmin moaned and begins to sweat. _"Hah..."_ Then she thrusts harder inside him. _"Ahh..."_

Sweat streamed down Handy's face as he pushed harder against Yasmin. He then quickly pulled her head down and kissed her lustfully.

_"Mhmm..."_ the slender Smurfette moaned as she tongued him, panting fast.

Handy panted at the same pace as Yasmin. His face flushed from the new feeling as he licked over her tongue.

Yasmin rubbed and thrusted faster and faster in and out of Handy. _"Ahh ahh... ahhw..."_

Handy gasped and gripped her tighter, smurfing her name._ "Hawww….! Hah..! Yasmin….Yasmin….oh Yasmin…."_

_"Ahh... I... hahh... I love you... so much... ahhw..."_ Yasmin moaned smurfing him faster.

_"Ahhh...hah ….I...ahh... I love you too…."_ Handy moaned too, feeling close to his third release.

_"Hahh... Handy…"_ Yasmin then started rub and thrust into the lightest Smurf at full speed. _"Nhh..."_

_"Hah...ahhh...Yasmin ….I….I'm gonna..."_ Handy blushes deeper and felt his heart racing harder, coming very close to his orgasm.

_"Hahh... hahh…"_ Yasmin panted and moaned hard, crying, _"Let it all out...! Ahh..."_

Handy soon moaned and cried louder. _"Ahh...Ahhhh..."_ Then he had let go as he smurfed for the last and final time all over Yasmin and himself and thrusts his head back. _**"AHHHHHH!"**_ He panted hard and fast with a broken voice said to his loving Smurfette, _"__Yasmin ..."_

Then soon enough, Yasmin too smurfed inside of him for the first time. _**"AHHHWWW!** Ahh...!"_ She panted fast and said his name, _"Handy..."_

Handy soon pulls her head back up and looks into Yasmin's hooded eyes. _"Oh Yasmin …."_

"I hope you enjoyed it... ?" the lustful Smurfette said as she begins to lick up Handy's cum from his stomach.

"Oh...even better…." Handy said with bliss, feeling her tongue against him. "I loved it..."

"Mhmmm, I'm so glad." Yasmin smiled and kissed him letting Handy taste herself again.

He kisses her back and hugs her close, feeling very happy and started to blush. "Heh... thanks for smurfing my virginity…"

Yasmin cuddled him up and blushed, sighing happily. "Ahw Handy..."

The sweet-kind Smurf sighed and enjoyed every moment of their time together. He looked up at the sky seeing it had gotten late and very dark. But the moon had gleamed over them giving the two Smurf light as the stars soon sparkled and shined all around.

"I can't believe we've been gone for this long….!" Handy cried out.

"Me neither..." Yasmin agreed, "...I'm sure the others noticed it...What are we gonna tell them when we're back home?"

"I don't know... We'll have to smurf up something. I just hope Papa won't be too disappointed."

Yasmin sighed and soon looks down at herself, covered with hers and Handy's white essence. "Oh and I think we have to clean up this little mess..." she giggled.

"Wanna take a smurf in the hot spring?" Handy suggested with a smile.

"Ahww, that's a great idea!" she happily replied.

The two Smurfs then lifted themselves back up from the ground. Handy took a hold of Yasmin's hand as he smurfed up their clothes and begin walking back to the other side where the springs were located. Once they have finally reached the springs, Yasmin walked up and stepped into the water slowly. It felt so warm as if she were already in her own bed, feeling its smurfiness keeping her nice and warm.

"Ahww, this feels good," the slender Smurfette said, feeling well-relaxed in the hot spring.

Handy exhaled as he sat in the warm, bathing water comfortably and smurfs off his hat and pencil. "It does feel smurfy."

Yasmin sits close to Handy, placing her head on his shoulder and sighed happily just being with him. Handy looked down at Yasmin and smiled as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"So did you enjoy this day?"

"As I said before, this was the best day of my life... I enjoyed every minute of it... and I still do..." Yasmin said to her Smurf, blushing.

Handy happily sighed, saying to her, "Well, I'm happy that you're happy."

He smiled and looks at her cute face, and then looks to her hat. He smurfed Yasmin's hat off along with her pencil and kisses her round, pink head. The Yasmin giggled, holding her small, light Smurf tight and closed her eyes. Handy too closed his eyes and held her close, feeling his heart beat again.

* * *

Two hours had passed in the night, and both Smurfs finally flew back home with Feathers, landing them down in Smurf Village. Handy let himself down and helped Yasmin off of the stork. She landed gently on her feet into Handy's arms.

"I hope everyone is in their bed already..." Yasmin said worriedly.

"At this hour? I believe so."

Handy smiled down at her. Then he lifts her up carrying her in his light arms, with one of his brows raised up and his eyes hooded. Yasmin laid her arms around him, blushing and smiling, and kissed his cheek. Handy soon carried her back to Yasmin's place as he opened the door and brought her inside. It was dark, but thanks to Yasmin, she created a little light lamp as Handy smurfed on the light and laid her down on her bed.

As he was about to leave, Yasmin looks at him and holds his hand. "Please don't go yet..."

"Yasmin?" Handy asked her, feeling surprised.

The little Smurfette blushes up at him as she continued, "Would you... would you stay with me tonight...?"

"You... want me to stay with you...?" he blushed at the near sight of Yasmin's offer.

Yasmin nodded and felt her heart fluttering. The light Smurf smiled sweetly at her and cupped her cheek, replying, "Yes...I will."

She smiled happily and embraces him hastily exclaiming, "Thank you!"

Handy then holds her tight in Yasmin's arms. "I would do anything for you. Only you..."

Then Yasmin pulls him on her bed and cuddled him very close. Handy hugs her back and looked down at her, smiling seductively.

"I love you Handy..." Yasmin sighed happily.

"I love you too Yasmin..." Handy sighed back at her.

The sweet Smurf soon begins to kiss her softly and romantically on the lips. Yasmin accepts the kiss and covers both her and Handy underneath the blankets.

Not too far from where they were, Clumsy was still up in his mushroom home. The time was 11:30 at night. He had known about the situation earlier today and wondered if they had gotten back yet, even though they did without letting anysmurf know. As he walked out of his house; he started to think.

"I can't sleep... I just have to look to see if they're back again..."

He then walked up straight to Yasmin's house quietly and looks carefully through one of the windows. He was relieved to see Yasmin had come back. However, what he had smurfed next been that Handy was with her. He became shockingly surprised as he sees the two Smurfs in one bed, cuddling with each other. The klutzy young Smurf, all shocked with horror, walks back slowly, but accidentally stumbles and knocks over a barrel. He quickly gets back up again and runs back to his house.

"What was that?" Yasmin said as she had heard the rumble coming from outside.

"Eh...probably some rat." Handy said, disgusted just thinking about it.

"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Yasmin agreed. Soon she cuddled up with him again and closes her eyes.

"Oh Yasmin..." Handy sighed happily, feeling his heartbeat sensually.

Yasmin yawned and said to him lastly, "I wish you a good night, my dear…"

"You too, babe."

Handy stretches his arms out and wrapped them gently around her with a yawn feeling very tired. He exhales slowly while Yasmin gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek as they both fell fast asleep.

Elsewhere, Clumsy couldn't believe what he had witnessed as he smurfed back to his house. He panicked and didn't know what to do. Then he thought of what Brainy would think and dashed out of his house again, heading towards to his house.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 6. Should we...tell them…?**

* * *

After witnessing what he had smurfed, Clumsy hurriedly ran to Brainy's house. As he got there, he began knocking at his door.

"Brainy? Brainy? Are you awake?" Clumsy called from outside.

Inside, the Smurf, sleeping without his glasses groaned and shuffled in his bed.

"Who's there...?" he said, groggily.

"It's me, Clumsy! I have to ask you something!"

"Well, can it wait until morning?" Brainy said as he took his glasses off the nightstand and puts them on. He then looks at the clock, tiredly. "It's nearly midnight…."

"Noooo! It's really important!"

The nerdy Smurf moaned and muttered as he smurfed out of his bed in his white night-shirt, "Oh Clumsy…. Always something…." He made his way to the front door to open it. The klutzy Smurf ran inside quickly and accidentally pushes Brainy to the floor. Clumsy hurriedly shut the door as Brainy moaned again while he tried to smurf back up on his feet, adjusting his glasses.

"Brainy!" the young Smurf cried. "I don't know if-...! Is it normal that-...? Ehh...!" He soon began to stammer at the thought, trying to exclaim clearer.

"What is it, Clumsy? Spit it out!" Brainy shouted, annoyed.

The sweet but dim-witted Smurf took in a deep breath, and began to explain. "Is it normal for two male and female Smurfs to sleep in one bed, cuddling with each other?"

"Why of course it's-" The brainiac soon paused on his words. He had become surprised and somewhat confused at what the Smurf just told him. "What did you say?"

"I wanted to see if Yasmin and Handy have finally come back, so I went up to Yasmin's house and saw them both in her bed, cuddling with each other...!"

Brainy stayed paused once again and seemed a bit puzzled with shock until he finally responded. "I...I... don't know..." Then he said to himself under his breath, _'Is this the reason they've been out all day?'_

"You don't know?" Clumsy asked, curiously. "Ahw I thought you would... because I never saw two Smurfs doing that, except for Greedy and Jennifer. But... this is different, isn't it?"

"Well..." the Smurf in the glasses cleared his throat, "I believe it is highly normal for a** male and a female** to do such things together ... But with two male and female...? It seems... very strange... I...I don't really have an answer to this at all."

For the first time in his life, Brainy didn't have the solution and the answer to the dilemma Clumsy had smurfed to him about. The idea of two male and female Smurfs having a relationship seemed highly irrelevant and very confusing for Papa Smurf's little apprentice to explain at all.

"...Well... maybe Papa has an answer!" Clumsy suggested. "He knows everything!"

"Hmmm...He might have a point," Brainy pondered. "But we can't go and smurf him right now. It's too late in the middle of the night."

"You're right... we'll have to ask him tomorrow then..."

"By any chance... Have you smurfed anything else when you saw them?"

"No, I... I ran back to my house right after I saw them..." Clumsy replied.

Brainy thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Alright. Well, I think it's best that you should get some sleep. We'll both explain this to Papa Smurf first thing."

"Okay then... Good night Brainy." And with what said and smurfed, he opened the door and made his way out of Brainy house, smurfing back to his again. He still thought about what he just saw earlier and felt very shocked at the very matter.

Brainy then closes the door and walks back into bed. As he got back into his bed, he thought and wondered talking to himself worriedly and became curious. "Handy and Yasmin? Cuddling... and in bed together ...? I wonder..."

* * *

The next day, it was morning. Yasmin and Handy were still asleep when the sunlight broke and shined on Yasmin through her window. Yasmin slowly opens her eyes to see that morning had dawned. She sat up and stretched out her arms with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. Then she looks down to see that Handy was still sound asleep and heard him snore softly. She smiled at him, seeing how handsome he had looked and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Handy had groaned a bit and begins to slowly open his eyes. He felt a little weary as he tried to get his vision adjusted and finally sees Yasmin.

"Mmm, hey..." the lightman said, softly.

"Good morning my dear," Yasmin said gently, "have you slept well?"

"Yeah..." Handy replied gruffly and sat up. He stretched out his small light arms and exhaled. "Man...last night was so amazing."

"Yes it was." Yasmin giggled and kisses his nose. "Well, I think breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yeah...I should probably smurf on out before anyone suspects something." Handy then smurfed out of bed. And soon enough, he felt the left side of his head smurfing. "Ow...shouldn't of smurfed a few drinks..."

"Ahwww, my poor Handy... Yeah, you really drank a bit too much, haha..."

"Heheh...well, I'll be alright," Handy said with a smile looking down at her and sighed. "I wonder what the others will say once they find out we're back."

"Me too... I still don't know what to tell them, when they ask where we were..."

With the thought of Yasmin not thinking of an excuse to say, Handy sighed worriedly. "...I got nothin' ..."

"Me neither..." the fashion designer replied. "We should've thought of something yesterday already..."

"Man, I feel just terrible thinkin' about it." Handy felt as if there was only one option left; now that he knew the two of them were going to be discovered anytime soon. "Should we...tell them...?"

"...I don't know..." Yasmin said looking down feeling nervous. "I'm afraid of it..."

Handy sits back on the bed and holds her close. "I'm scared too." He said as he begins to breathe uneasily thinking about it.

Yasmin laid her head on his shoulder and sighed feeling agitated. "Oh Handy..."

Things were quiet for a few minutes while Handy embraced her tighter. Then he broke the silence and said to her, "We're gonna have to, Yasmin. It's time to let them know what we've been smurfing. We'll tell Papa first when we see him." He breathed more heavily and held her tighter, feeling shaky.

Yasmin put her hand on Handy's light chest and sighed deeply. "...All right then..." she agreed to Handy's final word.

Handy looks to her with a sad look in his eyes and kisses her gently on the cheek. "Come on." Soon he brought her off the bed until Yasmin took a hold of his hand.

"I love you, Handy..."

"I love you too, Yasmin..."

The light Smurf gripped his hand tight around Yasmin's as they headed straight to the front door. Handy slowly put his other hand on the door knob. His heart started pounding through his chest, listening to his own heartbeat. He felt his stomach churn and felt needles and pins all over his body as he swallowed hard.

"Here goes nothing..." He took a deep breath and turn the knob slowly as he opened the door.

Then suddenly... after he had opened the door wide... none other than Papa Smurf had been standing there with a serious look on his face. And along with him were Clumsy and Brainy Smurf. Handy and Yasmin both gasped with fear.

"PAPA!" Handy cried.

Yasmin looks at him all shocked with her eyes wide open, still holding Handy's hand and grips it tight. She felt her heart pounding hard, as Papa Smurf looked to the two of them with anger burning in his eyes.

"Handy...Yasmin... where were the two of you yesterday?" the leader of the Smurfs spoke firmly.

Handy, shocked and scared to near death froze still and didn't say a word.

"W-we..." the blue designer stuttered and blushed uncontrollably.

Brainy Smurf soon sees them both holding hands. "Look at this Papa, look at this!"

"So...**this** is what this was all about Handy?" Clumsy exclaimed angrily.

"Brainy... Clumsy...I..." Handy tried to reason with them.

"Enough!" Papa yelled, angrily. "I know what's been smurfing on here. Brainy told me everything..."

"Wh-what?" Handy cried. "Bu-but how did he...? I-I-I mean...how's that possible...?!"

"**Handy!**" the eldest Smurf with the white beard and red hat and pants shouted.

Handy hastily held Yasmin closer, now frightened and shocked all at once.

"Holy smurf, I can't believe it….!" Brainy seen with his own black eyes as Yasmin trembled.

"Papa..." Handy began to speak, "...we can explain everything! Please try to listen to reason!"

Papa Smurf looked ferociously into Handy's eyes. "Handy Smurf...you **disgust** me."

The light Smurf's eyes widened and started to tear. "Papa...?"

"How could you do this...**TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!**"

"Papa... please stop...!" Yasmin yelled and started to cry, holding Handy tight.

"You two are a disgrace to Smurfs everywhere... The thought of the two of you would smurf through such trouble having to succumb to this!"

"But Papa! I...I..." Handy tried to speak.

"You **WHAT**?" Papa scolded at him.

Handy held Yasmin tighter and tears streamed down his face. Then he finally said what he wanted to tell their leader the first day he had fell in love with his best girlfriend. _"...I love her..."_

Both Clumsy and Brainy gasped with shock finding out why Handy had asked Lori and Jennifer to do him the favor the other day.

"No..." Clumsy retorted with disgust. "You've got to smurfing me...!"

"Lori and Jennifer did all this for YOU two?" Clumsy shouted.

"...It's true!" Yasmin admitted as she cried, "We've been in a relationship since Christmas..!"

Papa's eyes widened at the mere thought. He was very appalled and then stared them straight down. "You...you kept this from me for this long!"

"Yes..." Handy said as more tears filled his eyes. "We were going to tell you! But we were so afraid you would react this way...!"

Papa Smurf then turned to Yasmin. "Is this all true...? You two have been smurfing with each other and never told anysmurf?"

"It is...!" the fashion designer cried more. "We were too afraid to tell anyone, because we knew they wouldn't understand us anyway...!"

"Papa...?" a female voice was heard from behind them, "Wh...What's going on...?"

Papa Smurf turns to see that it had been Lori that spoke to him. She had smurfed by along with Greedy and Jenny, worried and their faces in shock.

"This isn't ANY of your concern!" he remarked irrationally at her.

"But what are you doing to them?" Greedy yelled. "You're scaring 'em half to smurf!"

"Why are you so angry with them?" Jenny said curiously. "They didn't smurfed anything bad!"

"Oh really?" The brain remarked turning to Jenny. "Then how do you explain Lori and Jenny having to smurf over a hot oven for these couples?"

Lori was silent at first. "Tsst...what?" Then for some reason thinking it was all a misunderstanding, she begins to laugh. "That seems a bit silly, don't you think? We too cook for everyone around here!" Hahahahaha!"

The light-haired Smurfette continued to laugh until Clumsy smurfed up to her and looks at her seriously with anger. Soon her face turned blank and had stopped laughing.

The brainiac then explained the whole thing to the other Smurfs. "Seriously, Handy wanted Lori and Jenny to smurf up a romantic dinner for two... and now we find out that it was for him and **YASMIN?** I mean... what the smurf?"

"A... romantic dinner for him and Yasmin...?" the pink Smurfette with the longer hair said, surprised.

And for the first time in her life, Lori was shocked and felt deceived as she looks up to Handy standing by the door, embracing Yasmin.

"Handy...?" She said to him as he looks back to her, "No...i-it can't be..."

"Lori..." Handy said to her while Yasmin witnessed everything happening all at once.

Then she took a step back. Tears began to fill her light pink eyes, seeing both Handy and his best girlfriend in each other's arms. Afterwards, she turned and ran off with tears streaming down her face.

"LORI, WAIT!" Handy cried with his arm out.

Smurfette soon came by as she seen Lori running away. "What's going on here? What's up with Lori?"

"Oh, hello Smurfette." Brainy remarked hastily, "Lori just found out that Handy is… already _**taken**_." He looks and points to Handy.

"...What?" the blonde-haired Smurfette said in shock.

The sweet Smurf then let go of Yasmin and walks up to her. "Smurfette...I can explain..."

"What does it mean _you're taken_? I thought you... I..."

"Smurfette... please..." His voice begins to break. "I wanted to tell you but... I've always had feelings for Yasmin..."

Smurfette became more shocked and surprised as her black eyes started to widen. "Yasmin? What…? This can't be... Y-you can't do this to me..!" Tears started to fill up her eyes.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Handy said with his eyebrows burrowed. "You were so caught up out of nothing when you kept smurfing me gifts! I wanted to tell ya at that time, but I didn't want to hurt you! Until I found out you asked Vanity out instead!"

"...You...!" Smurfette's face turned angry and brutal as she then slapped him, clear across his face.

"Handy!" Yasmin cried running to him and holds his hand.

Smurfette looked angrily to Yasmin, with so much hate in her eyes. Yasmin looked up to her with fear in her eyes feeling her stomach churn. Then she stormed away with tears running down her face.

Handy holds Yasmin close and tight and turns to her. "Oh Yasmin! This isn't what we had expected!" The sweet-kind Smurf started to cry in her arms.

Both Greedy and Jennifer just stared at them... and for some reason felt very sorry for them that this was happening.

Yasmin cried and held Handy tight. "This... this is just a bad dream of mine, isn't it? I will wake up soon... and then everything will be just fine, right...?"

"Oh Greedy, can't we do anything?" Jennifer said and held hand. "...I feel so sorry for them..."

The chef looked to her. "I...don't know what else we can do..." Greedy then turned to Handy and Yasmin, letting go of Jenny's hand. He walked up to them slowly until they turned and looked at him. "Guys...we..."

"Greedy!" Papa Smurf shouted at him. "Don't you **DARE** smurf any closer to them!"

"Papa...?" Jenny looked to him all shocked as Greedy froze.

"Brainy! Clumsy! Take Handy away!"

"What?" Handy cried turning to the red leader.

"Handy...!" Yasmin cried, looking at him and holds him tight.

Clumsy looks to Brainy as he did the same. Then they both turned to walk straight to Handy to take him prisoner.

Greedy couldn't take the heat of what had been going on. Soon he began to shout angrily. **"Alright...That's it!"** He ran to both Handy and Yasmin as he shields them behind him. "If you be wantin' to smurf with my friends, then you're gonna have to smurf with me first!"

Brainy and Clumsy looked to Greedy as Brainy smurfed out his wooden spoon along with Clumsy with his rolling pin.

"Stop this!" the pink Smurfette cried, running to Greedy. She then looked angrily to Brainy and Clumsy. "No one's going to start a fight!"

"Jenny, you should stay away from here... this is going to get _unsmurfy_." Clumsy warned the Smurfette.

"It's alright, Jenny." Greedy said to her, pushing her back gently. "They don't call me 'Greedy' for nothing!"

"Bring it!" Brainy yelled and smacks his wooden spoon against his blue palm.

Greedy stood proud and strong and held his arms out with his fists clenched together. He looked dead ahead at the two friends, ready to smurf their attack. Then he turned back to Jenny and said to her, "Take Handy and Yasmin with you. I'll hold 'em of…"

Jenny looks at him worriedly and nodded her head slightly. Then she took both Yasmin and Handy by their hands. "Come with me!" she said to them as they made a dash for it.

The chef then turns back to both Brainy and Clumsy. Clumsy begins to attack him with his rolling pin. Greedy had dodged Clumsy's attack as Brainy whacked him in the arm with his spoon. He takes Brainy's arm and flips him over, knocking him senselessly into a barrel nearby. Clumsy tries to attack him again as Greedy grabbed hold of his rolling pin, squeezing it tight. Clumsy tried his best to get it back from him until Greedy snatched out of his hand.

"Sorry I have to do this to ya, boy. But it's for ya own good!"

And with the wooden rolling pin, he hit the clumsy Smurf hard in the head, knocking him unconscious to the ground. Then he threw the weapon he had used down and turned to Papa Smurf.

"Why are ya doing this? Why is this so wrong to you? You know there's no way any other Smurf can find another female as much as the ones who already exist! How can you do this to your own family?"

Papa didn't say a word and looked dead straight at the chef. From behind Brainy had come back out and drew out his cutting knife. Greedy turns around and quickly tries to dodge it until...

...Brainy made a deep cut in his left arm! Greedy screamed and held his arm as blood ran down from the fresh cut-wound and knelt to the ground. Brainy just looked down at him with a sneer. Greedy then looked up to him with anger in eyes.

"You bastard..." he cussed furiously at him. He slowly got up and kicked the knife out of his hand with one blow as it flew out of sight. Then he looked him straight in the eye with rage running through his whole body. Brainy just stared at him as he picked up Clumsy's rolling pin, gripping it real tight. Greedy clenched his fists while more blood poured from his wound. Soon after, he sprinted towards Brainy to smurf his attack and yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jenny, Handy, and Yasmin ran far away from the fight scene as they heard Greedy's cry and witnessed what they had seen.

"Greedy…!" Jenny cried looking away with tears in her eyes.

She continued running with Yasmin and Handy as they smurfed straight to her house. The three Smurfs made it safely as Jennifer locks the door from inside.

"What the smurf is going on here today?" she said to herself with a panic, "Why are they fighting? This isn't right!" She begins to cry, not knowing what to do.

Yasmin was holding Handy tight and didn't say a word. Jenny still cried when none of the two said one word until the light Smurf finally spoke.

"Jenny..."

Handy turned to Yasmin to let him go. He walks up to her and holds her in his arms while her face was covering her blue, gentle, palms to hide away her tears. Then he began to speak to her softly.

"Jenny...it's because of us. It's because….I'm in love with Yasmin. We...we wanted to wait until it was the right moment to tell you and the other Smurfs... But...I don't know who found out and how it all happened. All I can say is...I'm truly sorry with the trouble we've smurfed."

The little pink Smurfette put her hands down and rubbed the tears out of her eyes and her light eyelashes.

"...No, it's not your fault…" she sighed. "Actually, I don't know what's wrong with Papa... I didn't know he could be this bad and... _soulless_...!"

Tears filled Handy's eyes and held her tighter. "Is this wrong? ... Do you think it's wrong for two male and female to be happy and in love with each other?" Then his tears streamed down his cheeks.

Yasmin walks up to him and Jenny and placed her hand on Handy's shoulder.

"It's not wrong!" Jenny cried. "You can love whoever you want to! And no one is allowed to preclude you from doing so…!"

Handy then turns and looks down to Yasmin. The fashion designer looked up to him and gave him a small smile wiping the tears off of Handy's cheeks. The light smiled back as he turned back to Jenny. He let go of her as he held both her hands in his.

"Thank you... Thank you for truly understanding. And thank Greedy for his bravery in supporting us both. I know he'll be okay."

Jenny smiles up to him and gently hugged Handy. "...I hope so... Brainy will pay for what he did to him..."

"What are we gonna do now, Handy...?" Yasmin said to him, "I didn't expect something like this would happen... I'm more afraid than ever before..."

Handy then turned to the young Smurfette and held her close to his light chest and sighed.

"Yasmin..." he began, "Whatever happens...no matter where we are... our love will remain strong, true and blue. And no smurf... can ever tear us apart. And you know why that is?"

Yasmin looked up to him and soon realized the words he just said were from the song she had sung to him a few times before. But she didn't say anything.

"Because now we are together as one... heart to heart..." Handy finished.

The blue designer smiled and looks deep in his eyes. She blushes as she feels her own heart beating fast. Yasmin then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips with sensual passion. Afterwards, she laid her head on his light chest and sighed. Handy felt his own heart racing against Yasmin's head while she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you, Yasmin…" he said putting his hand on the back of her head.

"I love you too... and nobody can change it…" Yasmin replied holding him tight.

Jenny smiled happily for the both of them as she then turned to look out of the window. She had wondered if the others were still fighting outside of Yasmin's house. Nothing else happened so far and seen no one was there... until all of a sudden; the sound of an trumpet had gone off from Harmony Smurf. They all heard the sound coming from outside as Jenny closed the curtains. Yasmin became more frightened as Handy held her tighter.

"What's happening?" Handy asked her.

"I don't know…! But I'm sure it's nothing good... you two better hide somewhere...!"

As the trumpet was still going off, suddenly there was harsh knock at the door. They all gasped and didn't know what to do.

"Jenny! Open up, please! It's Brainy!"

"What do you want?" the pink Smurfette asked.

"Are...are Handy and Yasmin with you? I have to tell them something! Don't worry; I'm not here to take them in!"

Handy soon let's go of Yasmin and walks up to the door where Jenny had stood. He was really angry and upset as he started to yell from the door. "What makes ya think we can **trust** you? You ratted out on us and now Papa Smurf is as mad as a wild turkey!"

"Handy, please!" Brainy cried. "I'm so sorry... I never wanted anything like this to happen... I... I would never think Papa would be this way... I only wanted to know if it was alright for two male and female to be together like this other than the opposite sex."

"Then explain to me...**HOW THE FUCKIN' SMURF DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT US!**"

"Uhm, Handy…?" another voice was heard from outside Jenny's house, "I-it was actually my fault... Can I please explain it to you inside..?" Right there and then was Clumsy who had smurfed along with Brainy.

"C-Clumsy…?" The light-working Smurf said. He turned to Yasmin and back to Jenny and sighed. "Let them in."

Jenny then unlocks the door and opens it to let them both in. As they both came in, she quickly locked the door back up again.

"Handy, Yasmin!" Clumsy cried to them as he begins to explain what happened. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I couldn't sleep last night because I worried about you two... So I went up to Yasmin's house, just to make sure if you were already back again... And then I... I saw you two in one bed... I was just confused! I didn't thought anything bad about it! Then I went up to Brainy's house to ask him if it's normal for two male and female to do such things... I was just curious..."

After listening what the younger Smurf had said, Handy and Yasmin were somewhat a little relieved that it wasn't Brainy who had smurfed them first.

"...So it was you we heard last night... not a rat..." Yasmin said a little discouraged.

Handy sighed with disbelief and turned to the nerdy Smurf. "Brainy... I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry too." Brainy replied with confidence. "I couldn't smurf back to sleep after what he had told me... so... I ended up telling him right there and then last night. And when he got suspicious; he had gone to me and him about the situation when I had seen you last. And… you pretty much know the rest..."

"Brainy, can you tell us what's going on out there?" Jenny asked, worriedly. "Why did Harmony sound the trumpet? And have you seen Greedy while you came here?"

"Papa told him to sound the trumpet. And as for Greedy..." The Smurf in the glasses put his head down in bitter defeat. "He's not looking so good... I've seen Lori come back out after she had run off finding out about Handy and Yasmin. So he's in her care right now and explained the whole thing to her. She seems alright about it. But..." Brainy turned to Handy and said to him, "...she may not ever think of you the same way again."

"I knew it..." Handy sighed.

"Oh Greedy...!" Jenny said, tearfully. "I... I need to look after him right now...!" She soon turns to Handy and Yasmin. "Is that okay for you? You can even stay here in my house..." Then she looked to Brainy and Clumsy. "And could you take care of them?"

"Of course we will..." Brainy answered. "But...I don't think it's safe for them to stay here. Some Smurfs who are on Papa's side are ransacking everysmurf's house as we speak."

"This is just terrible…!" the Smurfette in the pink hair and blue skin cried. "What can we do?"

Yasmin then takes a hold of Handy's hand and looks at him. "Let us flee... Please let us just run away from here..!"

"Yasmin's right," Handy agreed, speaking to Brainy. "We've gotta smurf out of here before any of the other Smurfs or Papa catches us!"

"Alright." Brainy said. "You two come with me. Clumsy, you go with Jenny. Handy? Yasmin? I need you to stay close and cautious."

"We will Brainy." Handy agreed to his plan and holds Yasmin's hand tight.

"As far as I know, you two can't be near the village whatsoever. So I'm assuming it's wise that you two should take Feathers to fly as far away from here."

"I wish you the best of luck!" Jenny said with a goodbye. She opens the door slowly and looks around to see if any Smurfs were close by. Then she runs outside along with Clumsy to search for Greedy and Lori.

"Okay, I'm ready..!" Yasmin replied taking a deep breath.

"Alright, let's get smurfing. But stay close." Brainy warned them.

* * *

Soon the three Smurfs dashed out of Jenny's house quickly to smurf their way to where the storks were being kept. They've seen some Smurfs looking through the other Smurf's houses. But Handy and Yasmin stayed close by Brainy to avoid any other Smurfs recognizing them. Yasmin could not believe that all the Smurfs were looking... just for them.

"Handy...I'm scared..." she whispered.

"Shhh... Just stay close..." Handy whispered back.

Then they finally arrived at the place where the storks were kept as they made their way inside the coop. Handy had found Feathers in her nest as he gently pulled her up to prepare her to take flight.

"Thank you, Brainy..." the fashion designer said, having full thrust in him.

"Thanks, bro." Handy responded.

"Anytime, guys. And I'm sorry if I ever pestered you two for any reasons whatsoever for the past few years."

"It's all water under the bridge," the light Smurf laughed.

Then both Handy and Yasmin climbed onto Feathers' back as they prepared for lift off.

"Oh, and Brainy?" Handy said looking down at him.

"Yes?"

"...Tell Lori I'm truly sorry. Tell her...that I will always love her... but just not how I can love any other Smurf other than the one I love." Handy soon turns to Yasmin and smiled.

Yasmin smiles back to him as she blushes. She then lays her arms around him and looks down to Brainy saying, "Goodbye..."

"Bye guys," Brainy said smiling up at them.

Feathers then spread out her wings and flew them right out of the coop and soared high into the sky. Brainy watched them fly away on the stork and out of existence far from Smurf Village. As Feathers flew up higher, Handy couldn't help but feel sad as Yasmin looked up to him.

"Oh Handy," Yasmin sighed with disbelief, "I never thought something like this would happen..."

"Neither would I..." the hard-working Smurf responded as he turned his head slightly towards her. "I just wish Papa would've accepted our relationship... But now... he's completely shunned us. We're no longer son and daughter to him... we're nothing but... a disgrace..."

He closed his eyes with his head down as a tear shed from his cheek.

"I wish all this would've never happened..." the little fashion designer said and wipes the tear from Handy's face. "But... at least we still have us..." Yasmin holds him tight and nuzzled her head against his sides.

Handy opens his eyes and smiled at her. "Yes...we still have each other..." he said wrapping one arm around Yasmin's shoulder.

Yasmin kisses his cheek and said to him with much gratitude, "I love you, Handy... I love you so much..."

"I love you too, babe... with all of my heart and smurf."

Yasmin cuddled and laid her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"My darling, Yasmin..." Handy whispered and kisses her forehead.

Then Feathers flew them higher, soaring her wings as they headed east. The sun was still shining in mid-morning and Handy never felt so happy to have Yasmin by his side, no matter where they would smurf. He would always love her forever now that they were together, no matter what the other Smurfs would think of them otherwise. Handy had admired her not only as his best girl, but his one and only true love. He sighed happily as they made their way to the one place where they had been last. And hopefully start a new life with just the two of them all on their own.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 7. There's hope after all!**

* * *

The next day had come by after what had happened in Smurf Village. Half of the Smurfs have revolted against Handy and Yasmin, after discovering what had become of them. Brainy was lucky to be on their side along with Jenny, Clumsy, and the ever-so-brave chef Greedy; who fought bravely to protect them from their own leader. Lori still had some mixed feelings in the progress after both Smurfs fled from the village for good. They had never felt so scared having their Papa Smurf so furious and disgusted. He refused to accept their love, and attempt to separate them in a manner that was very unsmurfy.

When both Handy and Yasmin made their escape; they smurfed Feathers with them. On that very same day, they smurfed back to Beautiful Paradise, where they decided to live and start a new life together. It was morning and the two were sleeping soundly up against the stork's fluffy and sleek feathers. She sheltered them under one of her wings, keeping them warm.

The fashion designer had woken up as she opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She remembered what happened yesterday feeling truly depressed and not gotten much sleep. Yasmin then looked to Handy and snuggled up to him. The lightman too opened his eyes waking up with a tender embrace from the younger Smurfette.

"Hey, Yasmin..." Handy said, groggily.

Yasmin kissed his cheek and gave him a little smile. "Good morning, Handy."

"How'd ya sleep?" the light Smurf groaned.

"Not very well..." Yasmin replied, feeling very sad, "I had a few bad dreams about what happened yesterday..."

"I'm so sorry this all happened..." Handy looked at her and he cupped her cheek as he continued, "I only wanted to make you happy the other day. I never knew Brainy and Clumsy would turn out to be so cold. And they were so thrilled in doing me the favor. I did tell that I would make it up to them for all their hard work. I just... I only wanted to see you happy."

"Oh Handy, it wasn't your fault," the Smurfette said, embracing him. "No one would have thought that any Smurf could be so heartless to their own family... I never saw Smurfs fighting against each other like this... Everything was so different..."

"What are we going to do...?" Handy asked, holding her close. "There's no going back and Papa hates us..."

Yasmin sighed and replied, "I think we... have to start a completely new life..."

"Yeah… But... how will we manage without the use of anything we didn't smurf? How will we survive?"

"We first have to search for something to live in, like a den... and... we have to search for food..."

"Well... there are plenty of fruits, nuts and smurfberries around here. But we should keep searching if there's anything else we might have to smurf... even if it means..." Handy soon turned his head down. He did not like the idea of having to smurf an innocent creature for meat. Even if it meant costing them to starve.

"Yes... I know what you mean..." the designer looked at him sadly, "...but we have to, if we want to survive..."

Tears begin to fill the small Smurf's eyes as he looked back to Yasmin. "Yasmin..." His tears streamed down from his eyes and hugged her tight with his head on her shoulder. Yasmin held him tight when she too began to cry.

"Please don't cry, Handy... don't cry..!"

Handy's muscles then tensed up and held Yasmin tighter. He cried violently and started to shake. His tears came down his face and onto the little Smurfette's shoulder, dampening her.

Yasmin stroked his light back, while she still cried. "Please stop crying..."

Feathers soon woke up and seen the two Smurfs crying in each others arms. The stork moved her long neck slightly and nuzzled her head against the two softly. Yasmin looked up to the majestic stork and petted her head.

"...Thanks Feathers," Yasmin said to her.

Then she nuzzled against Handy to calm him down. He had finally stopped crying and his muscles were less tensed and more relaxed. He looked up to her as she rubbed the tears away with her head.

"Thank you..." he said, hugging her gently.

Yasmin kissed the light Smurf's cheek and takes a hold of his hand. "Come on... we need to search for a new home," she said, giving him a little smile. Handy smiled back a little and agreed by nodding his head slightly. They both got themselves up from the soft, mossy-like, grass and took Feathers along with. Now that she was no longer needed in the village; they needed her guidance and her ability to fly them where they may have to smurf.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and half the day were already gone. They all searched high and low all over the land and soon grew hungry. They haven't eaten anything all day and all of yesterday from the terror they have been through.

"Ohww... I think we should take a break..." the slender Smurfette said, tiredly. "We need to eat something."

"Yeah, I'm feeling weak from the lack of protein..." Handy responded.

They looked around and soon found a small apple tree filled with red, luscious apples. Handy, being the most smart and acrobatic, climbed up to smurf a few apples. After he had picked the best ones he could smurf, he came back down with three in his arms. Handy gave Yasmin the reddest and juiciest out of the other two. The fashion designer with the pink pencil in her left ear took the apple and sat by the tree comfortably. She takes a bite into it and savored in its sweet, natural, flavor.

"Mmmm, they're good!" she said.

Handy then gives one of the apples to Feathers for her to eat. She pecked into the juicy apple into bits and pieces as she begins to eat parts of it. Soon he sat by the tree next to Yasmin and took a bite into the big red juicy apple. Yasmin sighed and looked around, feeling very unsmurfy and didn't know what else to do. Handy turns to see her feeling this way and places his blue hand gently on her right shoulder.

Yasmin turned and snuggled up to him in her arms. "Oh Handy..."

The worker blue man held her close and gently stroked her back, drawing out a sigh. "It's going to be ok... Just stay strong…... I'm here for you….."

Handy's lover smiled at him a little feeling a bit better knowing he will always be there for her. Then she kisses his cheek and said to him, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Handy said, cracking a little smile.

As they rested and ate, Handy still felt a bit discouraged while he too started looked around. He felt as if they were never going to find shelter anytime soon. Until suddenly... something had caught his eye far away from where they were.

"Yasmin!" he cried as he shook her arm. "Look! Over there!"

"Hm? What?" Yasmin questioned looking in his direction where Handy was pointing.

"There's a small smurf cottage just on the other side in a woodland area by the big lake. Do you see it?"

Yasmin looked closer until she finally seen it with her own eyes. "Yes... yes, I can see it!" She then jumps up and takes a hold of Handy's hand, pulling him up. "We need to go there!"

With much enthusiasm, Handy turned and whistled up to the stork. "Feathers! Smurf us to the other side to the woods!"

Feathers then knelt down to let him and Yasmin climb on her back. She soon flew them to the woods just over the clear, crystal lake. As soon as they managed to reach there; they got off of Feathers and couldn't believe their eyes. They had seen and witnessed the little cottage made completely out of tree wood, almost shaped like a mushroom house.

"Wow..." Handy said with awe, "How is this possible...? I think Lori used to live here and built this house herself."

"Oh this is just perfect!" Yasmin exclaimed smiled and looks at him. "...If she lived here for so long, we can do it too!"

"There's hope after all!" Handy shouted happily, picking the smaller Smurfette up and hugs her tight.

Yasmin gives him a quick kiss on his lips and said, "Let's take a look inside of our new house!"

Handy puts her down and gently takes her hand and smiled. They walked up to the smurf cottage and soon took a little peek from the window. It seemed a bit dusty trying to look in from the inside. But the inside was sure spacious and had plenty of room than the regular size of a smurf house.

"Well, I think we have to clean it up a little," Yasmin giggled.

"Heheh... It can't be all that bad..." Handy laughed as he begins to open the door. Once he had opened it wide, many bits of dust came flying out at them. They both started to cough from the dust particles smurfing up their noses and into their throats.

"Oh yes, you're right, it's not too bad." Yasmin coughed. "We actually don't need to clean it up at all!" She soon started to laugh.

Handy coughed and gasped as he tried to speak. "Damn! How long has she been away from here?"

"Well, as long as she lives in the village already... or even longer."

Then the hard-working Smurf managed to catch his breath and breathe more easily. "Ok... hahh... Let's get smurfin'."

Yasmin smiled at him and nodded. They both smurfed into the little house as they started to clean up the house.

Luckily. Lori had some cleaning supplies lying around and some tools to use to fix things up. They teamed up to clean each room in the house the entire day. There was one bedroom with one bed and a few clothes and a nightstand, a bathroom with a spacious tub and shower built against the wall, along with a sink and toilet. And there had been a few towels and washcloths in the bathroom closet. The kitchen seemed rather small. There was a little kitchen sink with a counter by the window with a few dishes still sitting. Wooden cupboards were smurfed into the walls, but some were very loose. Some dishes and glasses had already been shattered from falling out. At least Yasmin was able to sew it up, no matter what she had smurfed. And there was a big fireplace oven for all sorts of cooking and baking along with a medium-sized cauldron.

In the room next to it was smaller than the kitchen. It had been the dining area where the light-haired Smurfette would eat. A small round wooden table stood in the middle with the count of 2 small wooden chairs total. And of course, there was the living room with one torn red and white laced love seat and a small sofa. A smaller table stood in front of the couch where she would smurf some tea. Not only there was one fireplace for cooking, but another for keeping warm during the cold harsh weathers. And lastly, there was a den downstairs for storage and other important usage for example; Handy's work. But he didn't have any of his equipment with him. Neither did Yasmin. They have dusted off the furniture, the ceilings, the walls, the floors, everything from top to bottom throughout the whole house. The house itself was a little girly, but they didn't mind some of the decors. However, they did manage to_ 'man and woman'_ it up a little.

* * *

As the mid-afternoon passed, the evening had come around the corner. They had finished with all the cleaning in one whole day! The two Smurfs were so exhausted as they crashed on the small sofa behind them in the little living room. The light, restless, Smurf sighed with relief and smurfed off the excess sweat from his head. He had been covered with dust and black soot from top to bottom as well as the designer Smurfette.

"What a day!" Handy said. "I thought we'd never smurf!"

"Phew! We did it!" Yasmin said as she embraced him. "Our own little house... just for us two..."

Handy looked and smiled at Yasmin, seeing she was covered with dust and soot. "Heh…looks like you have to clean yourself now."

Yasmin giggled and responds to him, "Well you don't look better, haha!" She poked Handy's nose.

Handy laughed at the sensitive touch from the fashion designer. "We should really smurf ourselves up. Heheh..."

"You're right." Yasmin agreed as she got up and smiles at him.

Handy too got up and took a hold of her hand. "Luckily, there's already a bath and shower already built in. And the water comes from the springs." He then looks deep into her sweet, black, eyes and continued. "And it can fit at least two Smurfs together..." Then he holds her closer with his eyes hooded over, smiling seductively at her. "You thinkin' what I'm smurfin' at?"

Yasmin blushed and responded to him with a purr. "Mhm, oh yes..." She then strokes with her finger over Handy's small, light, chest.

The handsome light Smurf licked over Yasmin's sweet lips and pulled her along from the living room all the way into the bathroom. Handy turned on the light and drew out the water to turn on the shower nozzle. Yasmin soon stripped off her white-crop top clothes, hat and pencil onto the bathroom floor. Handy did the same as he smurfed off his clothes pencil and hat.

The fashion designer steps in slowly while Handy looks at her sensually when he too slowly gets in the shower. The mess that stuck upon them dissolved away from the warm water touching up against their blue skins. Yasmin laid her arms around him and looks deep in his eyes. Handy put his hands around the slightly slender blue woman's waist. His eyes hooded upon himself and smiled sexually at her.

_"Yasmin..."_

Yasmin smiled back and begins kissing him seductively.

_"Mmmm..."_ Handy presses her closer and started rubbing her back.

Yasmin tongued the blue light and holds him tight. _"Nhh..."_

Handy tasted the inside her tongue and started to moan. _"Hahh..."_

_"Mhmm,"_ the designer licks over his tongue with lust. _"Ahw..."_

Then the well-build lightman slid his hand down to his lover's blue rear. He began kneading it as his other hand moved to the back of her pink head, deepening the kiss.

_"Ahhhw..."_ the aroused fashion designer moaned and stroked Handy's back.

_"Hahhhh... Nnnnhh... Ohhw..."_ While Handy still kneaded the Smurfette's butt, he began to stroke her side.

Yasmin shaked it, feeling more excited by the minute with every sensitive touch. _"Mhh... Handy..."_ She licked over Handy's lips and slides down with her tongue to his neck, licking it.

_"Mhhmm… hahhh."_ Handy started to pant as his heart raced fast and smurfy. He then felt for Yasmin's entrance and slowly but surely fingers her.

_"Ahhww... ahh..."_ Yasmin soon feels a stiff smurfing on as she continues licking his neck.

"Feels good, eh...?" Handy laughed, pushing his finger in deeper.

_"Mhm… yes... hahh..."_ the slender small Smurfette cooed, holding him tight and panted.

"Hmhmhmm..." the Smurf with the blue skin laughed. He soon slowly pushes in and out with his index finger and looks down to see Yasmin's smurf was erected.

"I see someone's feeling smurfy..." he said, cocking big smile on his face.

_"Ahhh..."_ Yasmin looks up as she smiled and blushes deeply at him.

Handy kisses her softly and then takes his finger out of her. He turned her around and placed her against the shower walls. Yasmin became very excited and felt her heart racing fast. The blue worker then positioned himself, making Yasmin bend towards him while he stroked her side more.

The little Smurfette smiled and shaked her side again in bliss._ "Hahww... Handy..."_

"Heheheh...you're side is so adorable." Handy said, stroking her more.

"Hehehe, it tickles!" Yasmin shakes it more and giggles.

"Heheheh..." Handy then stops stroking stops it and continues to massage her blue butt.

_"Mhm, this feels so sexy..."_ Yasmin moaned.

_"Mmmhh... _you sound so beautiful when you moan, Yasmin." the lightman said, kneading it tenderly.

"Ahh... ahww..." the designer moaned more, feeling her smurf getting harder.

Handy had felt his own smurf stiffen and begins to stroke himself, while kneading Yasmin more and begins to pant.

"Ohww... oh please Handy... _smurf me._.." Yasmin begged hungrily for Handy's pleasure.

He smiled and laughed at his beautiful little Smurfette. "Whatever makes you happy, babe." Then Handy stopped massaging her rump and holds her in place. He stroked himself a little more and soon gently and slowly pushes inside her beginning to blush. _"Haa..."_

"Ahh... ahw yes... that's good..." Yasmin groaned and then pushes up against him. _"Mmh..."_

_"Ahh... oh Yasmin..."_ he said feeling her press up against him, _"Love that... hahh..."_ Then he slowly starts to push in and out of her and grabs her smurf, stroking it gently.

Yasmin panted and moaned again, as Handy stroked her smurf. _"Hahh... ahh..."_

_"Mmm..."_ Handy moaned and panted moving in and out at the same pace as his stroking.

_"Mhm, ahww... Handy..."_ Yasmin cried, pressing more against him.

_"Yasmin..."_ Handy panted harder and moaned louder, pushing in and out of her at a normal pace along with her smurf.

_"Hahh.. hah..."_ the young blue Smurfette panted, _"Faster... ahh… faster...!"_ Soon her heart begins to race fast.

Handy starts to push inside of her faster and strokes her smurf at that pace. He groaned louder feeling his heart pounding, smurfing her good.

_"Hahhh... yes... don't stop...!"_ she cried, sensually._ "Ahww..."_ Yasmin panted faster and kept pressing against him.

"Damn, Yasmin...!" the small Smurf cried as he smiled and smurfed harder inside. "You are just the Smurfette...! _Ahh... oohhh..."_ He then rubbed Yasmin's smurf faster than before.

Yasmin moaned louder, feeling very close to the edge of her smurfy orgasm._ "Ahh... ohw yeah... hahww... so sexy, ahww..."_

_"Ahh... Yasmin..."_ Handy moaned huskily, _"Yasmin... Nnnhh... Yasmin..."_ He panted faster as he thrusted inside of her harder and faster.

_"Ahww... ahh... H-Handy..."_ The slender Smurfette was on the verge to 'smurf' anytime now. _"Ohw Handy... I... ahh... ahw... I..."_

_"Nnn... haah... haa... Let it out... hahh... let it out..."_ Handy whispered and moaned louder, pumping her smurf at full speed.

_"Hahh... hahww..!"_ Then Yasmin finally comes and smurfs her load against the shower walls. _**"AAAAHHHW, HANDY!** Ahhh... hah...!"_ She panted fast after she had let go, feeling her heart racing.

_"Aaahh... haaa...!"_ Handy too smurfs inside of her long and hard, filling up his adoring Smurfette. _**"AAAHHHNNN, YASMIN!** Ahhnn..."_ The light orgasmic Smurf panted fast and felt his heart racing as hers. _"Yasmin..."_

Yasmin then turned her body slightly and looks in his eyes with her face all flushed. _"Oh Handy... hahh..."_

Handy smiles upon her and breathes a little easily. "I love you..." he said softly and kisses her cheek. He stays in their position for a while as the warm water washed off their sex juices.

Yasmin smiles back and sighed. "I love you too... You're just so sexy."

"Well, you are just the smurfiest." Handy laughed.

"That was the best shower I ever had." Yasmin giggled.

"We should definitely smurf this more often." Then Handy takes his smurf out of her and kisses her lips.

"Mhm, I agree..." Yasmin replied and licks over Handy's lips.

Handy holds her in a gentle embrace as they were both basking in the warm, soothing, water showering upon them. "Yasmin..."

The fashion designer laid her head on Handy's chest and closed her eyes, beginning to stroke his back.

"I wonder what's happening back at the village..." Handy thought was he too closed his eyes and sighed.

"...Me too..." Yasmin shook at the thought of never returning to the village again as she held him tight.

Handy soon looks down at her sadly and holds her tighter. "I hope Greedy and the others were alright. Especially Lori... I never knew she would have feelings for me as much as Smurfette did."

"I wouldn't have thought that neither..." Yasmin said, kissing his cheek. "I also hope that they're ok... but... do you think the village will ever turn back to normal again after what happened yesterday...?"

"...I don't know..." Handy said putting his head down with depression. "But all I can say is... that I know some of them haven't forgotten us. I'm just worried if some of the other Smurfs feel the same way as Papa does about this. It would be a disaster if the whole village fell apart because of us. And..."

"...and what?" Yasmin asked, looking at him sadly.

Handy looked back up at her and cupped her cheek. "...and let us pray that this isn't the end..."

Yasmin gave him a little smile and kisses his lips. Handy smiles a little back at her as he then went to go turn off the shower. Yasmin steps out as she takes one of the towels hanging from the towel rail and dried herself off. Handy steps out and does the same thing. While they both dried themselves off, Handy turned to Yasmin feeling curious about something.

"Yasmin?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"Uhm... don't you find it a bit odd that Lori may have built this home? I mean, how was she able to smurf all this and make it look like a smurf house before ever discovering where we lived? She might have known something from somesmurf when she first became a Smurf years ago..."

"You're right... maybe someone else built this home for her. Or she wasn't alone when she started building it..." Yasmin agreed and thought about it.

"I wonder..." the blue lightman pondered and then sighed. "Oh well... there's not much we can smurf."

As Yasmin went to go pick up her crop top clothes, she was about to put them back on until she noticed that they were still all dirty.

"Ahw no... we don't have any other clothes to wear..."

"Ahh man..." Handy said, with his palm in his face and sighed with disbelief. "Guess we'll have to wash 'em..."

"Yea, but it will take a while until they're dry again..." Yasmin said, disappointed.

"Well that's fine." Handy responded and implied, "While they dry overnight; we can have a little more fun in bed."

"You're right," the fashion designer giggled.

"Then let's do that." Handy smiled with a wink.

"Hehehe, with pleasure," Yasmin happily smiled. "But first we have to wash them."

"Heheh, right."

Soon they both picked up their clothes and walk out of the bathroom. As they walked out, Handy started to speak. "Good thing Lori has that clothes smurfier to smurf clothes in. And what's that thing called for when you smurf out the excess water?"

Yasmin looks at him smiling and said, "You mean a wringer?"

"Oh! Yeah! ... I knew that... heheh..." Handy then put one hand behind his head nervously, feeling a bit shy.

"Hehehe!" Yasmin giggled and kisses his cheek as Handy blushed and smiled at her. Then he wrapped one arm around Yasmin's shoulder as they exited to another room to go smurf their clothes.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 8. I feel it's my fault…**

* * *

Weeks have passed since Handy and Yasmin haven't been seen in the village. It was the end of May, and summer was closing in soon. The spring festival had been officially cancelled for weeks after the incident that day. And the Smurfs have divided from each other and became sworn enemies. They depicted that whether it was right or wrong for male Smurf to be intimate with another female Smurfette.

As far as they knew, there were only 4 females. And Jenny Smurf was already taken by Greedy. Lori and Smurfette, however; had been in love with Handy at the same time before realizing he had feelings for his best girlfriend, Yasmin. Lori somehow got over it and accepted them for their happiness, and missed them very dearly. Smurfette, on the other hand; was still very upset and despised both Smurfs. She also began to hate Lori when they both stopped talking to each other and took different sides.

The Smurfs who supported Handy and Yasmin stayed together in one group, as the opposite group who had been on Papa's side stayed on theirs.

It was night time, and some of the Smurfs were still up. Brainy and Clumsy had smurfed to Jenny's place quietly to the back bilco door, which led to the basement. Brainy knocked softly and gave the secret password to one of the Smurfs standing inside by the door. The Smurf at the door had been Tailor as she opened up slowly and let the two downstairs where the other Smurfs were waiting.

"Hey!" Jenny said welcoming the two who had arrived. She looked around, seeing the other Smurfs who had been sitting at a long, wooden table on the other side of the basement. "Okay, seems that everyone is here now."

Brainy and Clumsy took a seat at the long table along with the other Smurfs as Jenny sat up front next to Greedy. He still had been a little sore from the fight with Brainy and Clumsy. He had a bandage wrapped on his left arm from the cut Brainy had done to him along with a few bruises and bumps still healing. He also had been on crutches for a few weeks from a broken leg that was still healing, and was wrapped in a small cast.

There were at least nine Smurfs in all along with Jenny, Greedy, Brainy, Clumsy, and Tailor. The other four out of the nine sitting on the other side were Grouchy, Hefty, Farmer, and the witty Smurfette herself, Lori.

"Smurfs, it can't go on like this anymore!" Jenny began to speak. "I bet none of you are able to stay in this village anymore... It's become a horrible place..."

The grouch himself soon began to speak, harshly. "But we can't just leave. There's some Smurfs out there smurfing all over making sure no smurf leaves!"

"What are we to do?" the country bumpkin, Farmer asked. "Handy and Yasmin are out in the wilderness all by themselves with nothing but the blue hides on their backs!"

"Right, it's nearly impossible to get out of the village..." the tailor Smurf agreed.

"Yes, but we have to try it somehow...!" the pink Smurfette cried.

"No way, they will capture us..." Greedy disagreed with her as he munched on a cupcake; in which he normally do.

"If I can make a suggestion..." Brainy spoke, cutting in. "Why don't we instead of planning on smurfing from the village, plan on where Handy and Yasmin may be so we can help them? It'd be too wise if more Smurfs left the village. We wouldn't want to be in the same situation they're in now, right?"

"This doesn't make the situation easier..." Jenny said to Brainy. "We still have to leave village if we want to search for them..."

The pink-haired Smurfette had sat between Farmer on the left side of her and Hefty on the right, looking around. She had been twirling with her long, pink hair for quite some time as she listened to the Smurfs' conversation. She soon grew very agitated and troubled from everything going on around her. Seeing that half the crew wanted to leave the village, she had something else in mind.

"I really don't think this is a smurfy idea..." Lori finally spoke. "I mean, look at us? If we were to leave; what is Papa to do? I mean, I know I had smurfed here last year and felt I wasn't good enough when I tried to run away. I attempted many times, but Papa would have one of the Smurfs come after and convince me that everything would be ok. But when I ran off for the final time, I..."

She paused and looked down at the table. Her eyes started to tear but soon rubbed them away. "Well, when I found out Handy had come after me... I felt somewhat safe and comfortable seeing I had faith in him. He knew I would be welcomed well with open arms and a new loving family. And yes, that all came true to what he said... but once we found out he had been with Yasmin at a certain time... I..."

She stopped again and looks back up to the other Smurfs. Farmer looked to her saddened as he felt he needed to console her right now, and placed his hand gently on hers. She turned to him and smiled a little as he smiled back to her. Then Lori turned back to the rest of them and continued.

"I just don't think running away can solve our problems guys. And I hate to agree, but I have to agree with Brainy on this. After all, he did help them escape. And we should do something to help them even though they are gone. But if we were to leave... or in the case find them, where would they be?"

"Hmm... I really have no idea where they could be..." Jenny wondered. "Brainy, they didn't tell you where they went when they left the village, did they?"

"No... I'm afraid they never did." Brainy responded, shaking his head sadly.

"For cryin' out loud, guys!" the chef cried, banging his fists on the table. "We have to do something! We just can't smurf here like sitting smurfs!"

"I hate 'sitting smurfs'..." Grouchy retorted.

Tailor then looks to Greedy and said, "Then do you have any idea what we can do? We can't help them as long we don't know where they went!"

Farmer sighed as he took his hand off of Lori's and placed it on his cheek with his elbow on the table. "I'd be wishin' and reckon they're someplace where no smurf is disturbing 'em. They've been away for far too long... Wherever they've smurfed, they can finally be happy now that they can be alone. And that sure seems like... _'paradise'_.

Soon Lori's eyes widened surprisingly and turned to Farmer. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"That last part! What did you say?"

"I said it sure seems like _'paradise'_." he replied, taking his hand off his cheek.

Lori suddenly gasped and smiled happily, beginning to squeal and kissed him on the cheek. Farmer; shocked to see her kissing him, placed his other hand on the same cheek where she planted it, feeling somewhat love-struck and smiled.

"I know where they are!" she cried happily, turning to the other Smurfs, standing up.

"You know where they are?" Jenny asked.

Clumsy looks at the light-haired Smurfette confused. "Why didn't you tell us earlier...?"

"Erm..." she stuttered a bit and laughed nervously. "I didn't because I didn't know at first, Clumsy... And that's when Farmer hinted it out!" She smiled feeling excited while Farmer just looked up to her and sighed dreamily, without her knowing.

"Well... where are they?" Grouchy asked.

"They're in Beautiful Paradise!" Lori shouted with glee.

"Paradise?" Clumsy said, more confused.

"What is it?" the pink Smurfette asked her, adjusting her hair. "I never heard of it."

"Is it a place with lots of food?" Of course the greedy Smurf himself had to ask that question as well.

"Yes, my light little friend," Lori replied turning to Greedy.

"HEY!" Greedy cried, angrily.

"Heehee... Sorry about that," she giggled and continued. "Anyway, Handy and Yasmin are at Beautiful Paradise! Before I came here and was found by Handy, I lived pretty far at least a few hours from here. It's a beautiful place where there are greens, flowers, all the smurfy fruit and vegetables you can eat, many trees and plants... Man it's hard to describe more there is about it! There's a hot spring you can smurf in, and the water there is very fresh for drinking. Not to mention the climate, it's very warm and the sites are truly breathtaking."

"That sure truly **does** sound like paradise," Farmer sighed.

"Oh, how I remember..." she continued and sighed. "It's been so long! I think I haven't been there in almost 5 years!"

"If you told them about that place, I'm pretty sure that they are there too!" Jenny said with a smile.

"Oh that place sounds smurfy!" Clumsy said, happily.

"Actually... I never really told both of them," Lori responded. "I only told Handy..."

Soon she started thinking. "Hey, wait a minute... do you suppose... Handy took Yasmin there that day when they..." Then she gasped and cried, "Oh my smurfness, he did! This explains everything! They had smurfed there already before Clumsy found out about them that same night!"

"Okay, if they're really there... how are we able to help them?" Tailor asked. "We still can't leave the village..."

"But what do you think we're supposed to do?" Greedy said turning to the valiant tailor. "How can we get there if some of the Smurfs are blocking the coop to smurf out the storks?"

"Hmmm... I think I might have an idea to persuade them." Lori pondered as all the Smurfs looked up to her. "But until then, we need to smurf a few things before we plan on smurfing out of the village and help Handy and Yasmin."

"Tell us what we are going to do." Jenny said feeling prepared for anything.

"Well, first off, they need new clothes." the Smurfette with the light pink eyes said and soon turns to Tailor. "Tailor, you're in charge of smurfing new clean stuffs for them. Got that?"

"Of course! I'll do my best smurfing them quick!"

"Good!" she said, "Because we'll need a couple of sets."

Then she turns to the chef Smurf. "Greedy, you can smurf out whatever Handy and Yasmin may need that belongs to them at their houses. I know you still may be a bit sore from what happened, but we all know you have the _guts_ to smurf anything no matter what."

"Yeah! It will be my pleasure!" he said with a smile.

"Grouchy," she continued turning to him, "you can help Greedy smurf whatever he can. But you two will have to do it so no smurf becomes suspicious. So, I want you to smurf their equipment and other belongings they may need over to my place in the basement. Got it?"

"I hate... aww... anything for you... and for our pals." Grouchy replied with a sweet smile.

"Jenny? You and I are in charge of the cooking while you, Farmer, harvest whatever food we need to smurf. Ok?"

"Got it." Farmer replied.

"Okay!" Jenny nodded.

"Can I help cook?" the short, chef Smurf asked thinking of the idea.

"Only if you don't eat any of it," Lori replied, hastily turning to him. But Greedy just laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh Lori, is there something I and Brainy can do?" Clumsy asked, smiling sweetly. "I would like to help too!"

"Aww, Clumsy." Lori turned to the little Smurf and smiled. "You are just too cute. Hmm… Well, since we have everything set for Handy and Yasmin, I need you two to do one thing..."

"And what's that?" the nerdy Smurf asked.

Lori quickly turned to Brainy, looking serious into his black eyes behind his glasses.

"You have to get Papa out of the village," she spoke. "Just for the day. Since they doesn't know that you're on our side, I need you two to stall them while we have everything prepared to smurf to Beautiful Paradise."

However, she soon turned her head over to the others as she proceeded. "Which means not all of us will be able to go... It really hurts me to say with only nine of us in on this can only be a minimum of three."

Then she turned back to the two Smurfs. "Brainy, Clumsy? You two will have to stay behind if you want us to smurf Handy and Yasmin. Is that ok with you?"

Brainy got up from his seat and took a hold of both her hands. "Of course, Lori. Leave it to us."

The pink-haired Smurfette then looked back down at the younger, klutzy, Smurf. "And Clumsy? Please, _PLEASE_ be careful...? Ok sweetheart? You know how you are due to being, well... 'clumsy'." She giggled a little. "But please, watch what you say or do. Will you do that for me?"

"Oh I promise you, I'll be careful! You can count on me!" Clumsy said trustfully.

"Good, now everyone knows what they're going to do; I think we should start tomorrow with everything." Jenny agreed.

"Yes! Now who's with me?" Lori said as she places her hand out in the middle of the table.

Jenny smiles and puts her hand on Lori's. "I am!"

Tailor does the same. "All for smurf and smurf for one!"

"Yes!" Greedy said, still chewing on something, and places his hand on top.

"I'm in, girl!" Hefty joined in.

"Me too!" Brainy said.

"Me three!" Farmer responded.

"For Handy and Yasmin!" Grouchy yelled.

"Yeah!" Clumsy cheered and jumps off the chair. He tried to put his hand in the middle, but accidentally falls off the chair. "Ouch...!"

The Smurfs all looked down at him while he rubbed his head from aching on the floor. Lori soon helped him up and gave him a sweet hug.

"Oh Clumsy..." she giggled as he begins to blush and laugh in a cutesy manner. Then they all laughed together, knowing what they had to do for tomorrow's plans to help out their two best Smurfs.

* * *

The next day, back at Beautiful Paradise...

Yasmin was already up early in the morning as she went outside to pick up some different kind of fruits she could find around there. Back at the house, she smurfed up a fruit salad for Handy, who was still asleep. She walked into the bedroom slowly, with the bowl of fruit salad and sat down on the bed next to Handy.

Yasmin stroked gently over his cheek and whispered to him, "Good morning."

Handy moaned and tossed a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Hey, babe..."

The fashion designer smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"I made you breakfast already," she said showing him the bowl of fruit salad.

"Aww, sweetie..." Handy said as he takes the bowl. "Thank you." The light Smurf then kisses her cheek. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble..."

"I hope it's good!" Yasmin giggled. "I just picked the best fruits for you."

"Honey, anything you smurf **IS** good." Handy laughed. Then he took his fork from the bowl and begins to eat one of the smaller-sized strawberries from the salad.

"Hehehe!" the little Smurfette giggled while she looked at him eating and smiled.

Handy then takes another strawberry with his hand this time, and circles it around Yasmin's lips.

_"Mmmh..."_ the Smurfette chirred, beginning to lick it.

Handy pushed the succulent fruit slowly into her mouth and smiled. Yasmin soon eats it and started to giggle.

"It sure is tasty!" she said licking over her own lips.

"Mmmm..." Handy's eyes hooded and took another strawberry, placing it between his teeth seductively. He moved his head up to her and began kissing her with the strawberry in between their mouths.

_"Mhmm..."_ Yasmin blushed and licked over the strawberry while kissing Handy.

The light Smurf licks her and the strawberry thoroughly, cupping her cheek holding her closer. Yasmin takes a bite of the strawberry. She smiles seductively and licks over Handy's tongue.

_"Mmmm..."_ Handy chirred.

Handy blushed and licks over her tongue along with the pieces of strawberry and its juices. Yasmin puts both of her hands on Handy's cheeks and deepens the kiss. The pieces of strawberry soon melted in their mouths. Handy swallows his half, kissing her sensually as Yasmin swallowed the other half. The designer licks his tongue more, tasting the strawberry flavor in her mouth.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Handy moaned.

He then places his hand in Yasmin's heart and the other behind her head, kissing her deeper. Yasmin blushes deeper and begins to pant. _"Hah..."_

Afterwards, Handy pulls her down into the bed with Yasmin on top of him. He accidentally knocks the fruit salad on the bed as he licks over her lips and moaned in a loving bliss.

_"Mmhm... Handy..."_ Yasmin cooed, licking his tongue.

_"Mmmhh... I'm so hungry for you... hahh..."_ the blue Smurf said huskily, licking over her tongue and felt his heart racing faster.

Yasmin begins to press her lower body against Handy's, feeling aroused. _"Ahh..."_

_"Oohh... Yasmin..."_ Handy loved the feel of her lower body being touched up against his.

_"Hahh..."_ Yasmin continues to press against him as she licked over Handy's lips and started to pant.

Handy panted harder and groped her butt. He sexually licks deeply inside her mouth and suckles on her lower lip, moaning. Yasmin moaned at the feel of her butt being groped and panted harder.

_"Ohww, Handy..."_

_"Y-Yasmin... Nnn..."_

Handy begins to press up against her lower body, feeling his heart racing faster.

_"Ahww..."_ Yasmin then looks deep in his eyes with a lustful look on her face.

Handy's eyes glistened as he looked up at her, panting faster. He slowed his movements down a bit and places Yasmin's hand close to his beating heart.

"My heart's pounding..." he said, blushing deeply.

Yasmin blushed and smiles down at him, feeling every heartbeat in Handy's small, light, chest.

"I can feel it," she responded, nuzzling up against his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear softly, _"Mine too..."_

_"Oh Yasmin…"_

Handy smiled and soon felt his heart racing more, blushing deeper. He begins to breathe harder and deeper with Yasmin's hand still placed on his chest. The slender Smurfette then licks over and kisses his neck.

_"Mhm..."_

The hard-working Smurf hugs her tight and closes his eyes; feeling her slick, wet, tongue against his blue skin. Yasmin continued until stopped to look down at him and smiled gently. Handy opened his eyes back up and seen his beautiful Smurfette gazing upon him. The little Smurfette then kisses him softly on his lips, making the small Smurf blush more.

"I love you so much." Yasmin said to him.

"I love you too, honey." Handy replied as he nuzzled his nose against hers and sighed deeply.

Soon after, Yasmin noticed that they had knocked over the fruit salad. "You didn't like it very much, huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah I did..." Handy laughed, "But I want something better than that..." he winked up at Yasmin, giving her a gestured sexy look.

"Hehehe..." she giggled and licked over Handy's lips.

"Get under the covers." Handy laughed and smiled.

Yasmin smiled back as she got into the bed, covering herself and Handy under the blanket. They both lied down next to each other, feeling content and warm under the soft, white blankets. Handy cuddled her close in his arms while Yasmin began to giggle more and kissed his nose. He rested Yasmin's head on his chest as he sighed again.

"Let's smurf in for the day," Handy said to her. "We've been smurfing with a lot of things within the past few weeks since we smurfed here."

"Mhm you're right." Yasmin replied with a happy sighs and cuddled up closer. Handy smiled and stroked Yasmin's cheek softly.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Handy asked.

"It's wonderful here!" Yasmin cried happily. Soon her expression suddenly changed feeling very sad as she continued. "...But I do miss our friends somehow... Sometimes I dream about the village and that everything is normal again..."

"Yeah..." Handy responded, feeling the same way. "Me too. I just hope they're ok. I sure do miss Clumsy though. He may have not understood clear, but at least it wasn't his or Brainy's fault."

"Yes..." Yasmin sighed. "I miss all of them..."

"Do you think we'll be able to smurf them again someday?" Handy asked.

"I hope so..."

Yasmin then held him tight in a strong embrace. Handy stroked the back of her head, feeling more terrible thinking they'll never see their friends again. Or better yet, smurf back home where they all were. While he had Yasmin wrapped in his small, light, arms; he thought of something else that came to mind wondering about their relationship.

"Yasmin?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, never mind..." Handy sighed, sadly.

"What is it Handy...?" Yasmin said looking at him worriedly. "Tell me."

Handy looked down at her, staring straight into her eyes and sighed slowly. "Do you remember that day when we almost got smurfed by Gargamel last year?"

"Of course..." the fashion designer nodded.

"Well..." the working-light Smurf began as he held her closer. "After we had smurfed away from his clutches... and spent some time along with each other, did you..." Then he paused and looked down for a minute until he looked back up to her and continued. "Did you feel any connections between us before we became a couple around the holidays?"

Yasmin blushed remembering and feeling confused at the same time. "Um... I think so, but... I didn't really realize it at that time..."

"Yeah..." Handy sighed. "I remember when we first looked into each other's eyes. For some reason, I began to have those feelings when you accidentally smurfed into my arms after you tripped. It felt... so strange... and yet at the same time... it just felt right for some reason... The way you looked at me that day with those gorgeous eyes... you were just absosmurfly beautiful." He then cupped the smaller Smurfette's cheek with his blue palm, gently. "More beautiful than Smurfette..."

Yasmin's cheeks blushed more against Handy's hand and felt her own heart pounding. She soon began to speak. "...I realized very late that I had feelings for you... When you kissed me for the first time, it became clear to me that all I ever needed was you..."

She smiled sweetly up to her handsome lover while Handy smiled back, looking down at her. But then he thought of one other thing in which made him frown again, and turn his head away.

"What's the matter?" Yasmin asked feeling more concerned.

Handy turned and looked back to her sadly and sat up. He soon held her real tight in his arms, feeling somewhat terrible for any trouble he might have caused.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered to her.

"What...?" Yasmin said, confused.

"I... I feel it's my fault..." the lightman replied, squeezing her tighter and begins to shake a little. "I never wanted anything like this to happen... After realizing you had ran off when I almost kissed you that day... I... I... I just wanted to know if you felt the same way. I felt you did, but..."

He sighed as he tried to figure out his words with a broken voice. "Honestly, I..." But he couldn't find the rest of his words, and felt his heart racing from being nervous and shaky.

The designer in the white-crop top clothes looked at him sadly, feeling her own heart breaking for the light Smurf. Handy may have been tough and brave on the outside... but deep down, he would show his truest and deepest feelings when he didn't want to express them to anysmurf. He would've thought that anysmurf thought he was too soft and weak.

"Shh, shh... relax..." Yasmin calmed him as she begins to stroke his cheek gently. "It's not your fault... it's nobody fault..."

Handy put his hand on Yasmin's, feeling it up against his cheek. He let a few tears fall from his eyes as he calmed down and took a few breaths, slowly. Yasmin felt his warm tears touch against her hand and gently wiped them away. Thereafter, she moved her head up closer to the light Smurf and kisses him softly. Handy accepted the kiss as he closed his eyes, and felt Yasmin's heart touching against his.

"I love you..." Handy said softly. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too." Yasmin responded in the same tone, holding him tight.

Handy nuzzled his head against Yasmin's and soon rested his head on her slender shoulder. He was still feeling upset and guilty blaming himself over everything that's happened. But Yasmin stroked his back, caressing him gently and soothingly in circles making sure Handy wouldn't feel this way about himself.

"Everything will be okay..." she whispered to him. "I feel it somehow..."

"Yasmin..." the light Smurf spoke softly on her shoulder.

Yasmin then cuddled up closer against him and kissed his cheek. Handy turned his head slightly and looked at her, placing Yasmin's hand on his heart. The slender Smurfette gives him a little smile and rubbed her nose gently against his. Handy soon begins to smile back gently, feeling her nose against his and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and felt better having Yasmin by his side while he let her feel every rhythm to his soothing heartbeat. Everything seemed quiet and very calm until Yasmin broke the silence.

"Shall we go outside a bit and get some fresh air?"

"Sure thing." the light blue Smurf responded, looking to her and smiled.

The blue fashion designer smiles back at him and takes a hold of his hand as they both smurfed off the bed. She then notices the fruit salad again on the covers.

"Ohh, we have to clean this up..." she said.

"Sorry 'bout that." Handy laughed.

They soon both helped in cleaning up the mess on the bed. Some fruity stains were seen, but were easy enough to smurf off with a warm wet cloth. Both Yasmin and Handy laughed after they had finished cleaning up and left the bedroom together. Then they opened the front door from the living room and walked outside. Yasmin took a deep breath in, feeling the fresh air within. Handy basked in the warm sunshine, feeling goose bumps all over his body.

"It feels so smurfy..." Handy said to her, happily.

"Yes..." Yasmin implied and then took a hold of his hand.

The two smurfy couple soon began to stroll along into the forest. They've walked for a least almost an hour while they were still taking a stroll. The sun gleamed and shined in between the trees. There were songbirds flying by as they sang, a family of deer passing through to find grass and greens to eat, a group of four baby bunnies along with their mother hopping around near a bush where blossoms grew, and squirrels and chipmunks chippered as they harvest nuts and berries into their homes in the trees. All the woodland creatures of the forest minding while the Smurfs looked and smiled happily, seeing what they were doing. They soon smurfed further into the forest where there were cherry blossoms that bloomed all around. The blossoms from the petals fell gently from the early summer breeze to the warm soil Handy and Yasmin walked on.

While they walked through the blossoms showering them, Handy turned to look down at Yasmin's cute face and smiled. The younger Smurfette looks up to him as she started to blush and smiles back. The small Smurf's begins to smile wider and let go of her hand. He then swept Yasmin up from her feet, carrying her and spun her around in his light arms.

"Hehehehe! Handy!" Yasmin cried and laughed.

Handy laughed along with her carrying his loved Smurfette. He looks sensually into her black, shining eyes as he continued to walk further, holding her in his small arm. Yasmin looks up at him with her arms around his neck, and gives him a lovely kiss on his lips. Handy laughed at the feeling as he looked down at her sweetly.

"Do you like it when I carry you?"

"Yes, it's very comfortable, hehehe!" the little Smurfette giggled.

Handy still looked down at her, smiling deeply and sighed. "You are my everything... you know that?"

"Oh Handy... and you're _MY_ everything." Yasmin blushed.

The working Smurf had stopped walking while he still carried her. He looked deeper into her eyes and felt his heart beating happily. Soon after, he started to sing their song Yasmin had sang to him many times before.

_"Through our couplehood days, when we were smurfy and young... We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along..."_

Yasmin smiled, listening to the sound of Handy's sweet voice and began to sing too.

_"You would carry me close to that one thing we both share... Is our friendship and love, no one cannot tear..."_

Handy sang the next part as they both took turns.

_"But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see... Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?"_

_"I found myself yearning, all through my life... Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side..._"

Handy smiled happily and put her down. He held both her hands in his and continued on with their song.

_"When you are weak, I'll be your strength to keep you strong..."_

Then Yasmin started to sing more as they took their turns.

_"And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong."_

_"I am the only smurf, who is proud and true."_

_"And keeps me happy, now that I have you..."_

**Together**_**-** "I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know... Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show..."_

**Handy**_**-** "That you'll always be there..."_

**Yasmin**_**-** "No matter where we go..."_

**Handy**_**-** "Our love will stay strong..."_

**Yasmin**_**-** "...true and blue..."_

**Together**_**-** "...now that we're here."_

_"And no smurf..."_ Handy puts one arm on Yasmin's side.

_"...can ever tear us apart..."_ Yasmin cupped Handy's cheek.

Then they both sang the last part together.

_"Because now we are together as one... heart to heart..."_

"I love you..." Yasmin whispered and kisses him tenderly.

"And I love you... always and forever..." Handy whispered back, kissing her deeply.

The fashion designer holds him tight and sighs happily enjoying their wonderful moment together, surrounded by falling blossoms. The hard-working Smurf stroked the back of her head, letting her feel his heartbeat. Yasmin stroked his back sensually as she felt Handy's heart. Handy took a deep sigh as his heart raced faster.

"Listen..." he whispered to her to let her hear.

Yasmin looks up at him, thinking he wanted her to hear what he had to say.

"No, no..." Handy shook his head slightly and placed Yasmin's head to his pounding heart. "Can you listen?"

"I'm sorry...!" she said, blushing and listens to his heart beating. "Yes..."

"You're the reason why my heart stays pumping and strong... Without you, I feel my heart will give out on everything..."

_"...Handy..."_ she softly said blushing more and held him tighter.

"I will always be there for you, Yasmin... No matter what happens... I promise I'll make sure you are safe from any harm."

Afterwards, Handy pulled his loving Smurfette's chin up to look at her and blushed deeply. Yasmin looked at him with her eyes glistening. Handy surprisingly looked in her eyes. He had seen how gorgeous and fragile the fashion designer was. Yasmin looked so breathtaking, she was as delicate as a falling cherry blossom.

"My God, you're so beautiful..." Handy praised to her, still gazing down at his beloved Smurfette.

"Oh Handy..." she smiled sweetly. "...You always make me blush."

Yasmin giggled as Handy smiled back at her. He pulled her head closer, looking deeper into Yasmin's beautiful pools of black eyes. Then he begins to kiss her for as long as he wanted it to last, cherishing their beautiful moment together.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 9. I don't believe it…**

* * *

One week had passed in Beautiful Paradise and the two Smurfs were happier than ever, knowing they always had each other. However, they did miss their friends very deeply and wished there was some way they were able to see them again. But in the meantime, they had to wait if anything happened later on whether their home in Smurf Village was safe to go back.

It was early afternoon as the sun shined bright. Handy had gone out for a walk around the forest about two hours ago. Yasmin stayed behind to work on a ceiling lamp that needed to be sewed. She was up on a tall, sturdy, latter tweaking with a few loose screws and bolts. After a few more sews, she finally finished sewing up the lamp.

"Phew..." she exhaled with relief, rubbing her forehead with her arm and smiled.

Yasmin then smurfed down the ladder slowly and made it to the bottom safely. She closed the ladder up and carried it to the front closet to put it away. As she made her way into the kitchen, she looked at the clock on the wall over near the very small table in the corner she had built a few weeks ago. It was a quarter to one and wondered when Handy would return. The blue fashion designer walked back out into the living room and smurfed to the front door. She opened it to look outside to see if her Smurf had come back.

There was no sign of Handy and soon started to worry. Yasmin walked outside the house and seen Feathers in her new nest they both smurfed for her not too long ago. She walks up to her and gently strokes her head.

"Hey Feathers. Have you seen Handy somewhere?"

All the majestic stork could do was ruffled her feathers as some of them fell from molting a little. The Smurfette giggled and pets her some more. Her expression changed and grew worried thinking when Handy was going to return.

"He should be back already..." she said to herself.

While Yasmin stroked her head, somewhere on the other side distant from their home, something was lurking from behind the brush and started to rustle. Yasmin heard the sound and jumped a little. The sound had gotten louder from the brush when two red burning eyes beamed through. Yasmin soon felt startled and scared not wanting to find out what was behind them. But as soon Feathers had looked, she began to squawk shrilly and loudly. The Smurfette turned to see there was something eerie sneaking out from the brush. She looked closer and seen it was a deadly python!

It was bigger than Feathers by far, and was longer than the length of 12 Smurfs put together. Its scales were as black as an endless night while they shined and sleeked, its eyes were red as Hell fire burning with evil, the tongue slithered from its mouth with the same color as its scales, and its mouth opened wide revealing its sharp, long, fangs while venom seeped through. The large, poisonous, beast slithered out of the brush, heading towards Yasmin and Feathers.

Yasmin stared at the python all shocked and scared. She wasn't able to move while she felt her heart racing and trembled with fear. The python slowly made its way towards them as Yasmin held onto the stork really close. She would've jumped on her to fly away, but she was too scared to even more one muscle. Somewhere not from behind, Handy had returned from his walk. He had seen Yasmin from far away standing next to Feathers and witnessed what was happening. The blue lightman gasped as he seen the horror of the vicious, black, serpent making its way to smurf them.

His eyes soon grew angry and shocked to see Yasmin almost near her demise. She clenched both of her blue hands into fists of rage as her heart began to race with fear and hesitation. His breath became uneasy and grew more furious by the second. He turned quickly to a nearby tree and broke a piece of loose bark off. It was sharp and big enough to stop the fowl, treacherous, reptilian monster. And without any haste, he ran towards the python before Yasmin noticed he had come back. The hellish monster opened up its mouth and hissed while more venom spewed from inside. Before it was about to make its attack on Handy's female, Handy pierced the sharp bark right into the back of the python. It cried and hissed as it turned to Handy angered and vengeful. It tried to bite him, but missed when Handy got out of the way and grabbed the python by its neck.

"Yasmin! Get in the house! NOW!" the light Smurf cried, turning to Yasmin.

"Handy!" she gasped.

The terrified Smurfette still doesn't move, now seeing Handy was standing in front of the giant python fighting it off. Handy tried to hold it off as much as he could as it hissed ferociously at him. He saw Yasmin still standing beside Feathers, scared half to smurf. He turned angrily at her seeing she didn't do what she was told.

**"GET IN THE HOUSE!"** Handy shouted to her.

Yasmin gasped suddenly and finally do what he said and runs in the house. She slammed the door shut, still scared and didn't know what to do. She soon looked out of the window, worriedly, and watched Handy fighting with the python. Handy strained himself to break the black, venomous, serpent in two while Feathers flew to the trees.

"Smurf with my Smurfette, will ya?" he shouted angrily at the spineless reptile.

Then he takes the bark out of the python and slit its neck. The creature screamed as Handy ran to the other side away from the house to make it come after him. It hissed and made its way towards him while blood spilled from the monster. Handy turned and smurfed a very large boulder bigger than his size. And with all his brute strength, he lifted up the large boulder over his head. He strained a little from the light weight he smurfed, but he was doing this for Yasmin's safety. The vicious snake spread out moving side to side while Handy smurfed his target for the middle. And when it got closer, he threw the boulder straight at it, crushing its middle. It shrilled when it couldn't move anymore as the light reached for another boulder, much smaller. He aimed for the head and threw it. However, the python dodges it with its long, scaly, tail and whacked Handy's lower side as he screamed. The tip of the tail was so sharp; he began to bleed a little. He knelt to the ground with his arm on his cut while the python's neck reached out to him with its fangs, ready to bite him. He looked up to the snake with a hateful glare in his eyes before it was about to smurf him good.

But suddenly, Yasmin comes out of nowhere with a kitchen knife in her hand, shielding Handy behind his back. "Don't you **DARE** hurt him!" she cried when she soon threw the knife right into its eye.

The python screamed as blood gushed out from its eye. Its head collapsed onto the boulder that crushed its body in between earlier. The fashion designer slowly helped Handy up, seeing the small flesh wound the snake did to him. He looked to Yasmin finding she had come back out to save him. Then he turned to the black reptilian and pushed Yasmin to the side to finish the job. As the python's head laid there, still breathing; the hard-working Smurf took the kitchen knife out of its eye and slashed its throat and head. He threw the knife down to the ground while the snake was still screaming as he rushed to smurf up the boulder he tried to throw earlier from it dodging it.

And before the monster would strike again for the last and final time, he smashed its head into the other boulder multiple times. Its head, skull, and parts of the brain were completely crushed while Handy smashed the rest of its half with blood spewing all over. Yasmin watched the drastic scene all in shock as Handy finished killing off the python. Handy's breath became very uneasy and panted from the nerves and anxiety quivering within. After the creature was finally dead, Yasmin ran to the brave Smurf and hastily embraced him. Her body begins to shake and she started to cry.

While she was crying, Handy took a hold of her tight and stroked her back. He calmed his Smurfette down as he spoke to her softly, "Don't worry... it won't smurf us anymore..."

"Handy..! I was so scared!"

The frightened little Smurfette held him tighter, still crying in his light chest.

"Shhh..." the lightman shushed her softly, stroking her back more. "Please, don't cry Yasmin..." Handy soon closes his eyes and soothes her more, caressing her back gently.

Yasmin begins to calm down a bit and looks into his eyes with tears still running down her face. Handy wiped her tears away with his thumb and stroked her cheek with a gentle touch.

"I thought I was gonna lose you..." Handy said. "Thank God, I smurfed here just in time. You've got to be more careful when I'm not around."

"I was worried, because you were gone for so long. Then I went outside and suddenly this beast appeared behind me...!"

Handy sighed as Yasmin cried again upon his chest. He wrapped his small, light, arms around her and his hand on the back of Yasmin's head.

"Yasmin... Please... You're all that I've got... If anything happened to ya if I hadn't smurfed sooner, I..."

Handy couldn't finish his sentence until Yasmin kissed his cheek while she still cried.

"I'm just relieved you're safe." Handy sighed. He looked down at his beloved Smurfette for a little while until Feathers flew down and landed beside them.

The blue designer calmed down again and wiped her tears away, looking up to Handy in his arms. "Where have you been for so long anyway...?"

"I'm glad ya asked..." Handy replied, breaking the embrace. He took his hat off and reached into the inner pocket inside.

He soon revealed a small, pink-sapphire, crystal diamond, appeared to be shaped like a heart. Yasmin's eyes widened as she seen its beauty. It sparkled and shined just like Yasmin's black eyes in the starry and moonlit night.

"Ahww, where did you found this?" Yasmin asked him, awestruck. "It's beautiful!"

The blue lightman put his hat back on and responded clearly, "Well, when I was about to smurf back home from my walk; I decided to smurf a little longer. I soon smurfed across a small mine filled with diamonds and many colored rhinestones in different shapes and sizes. I wanted to bring one of the stones I had found to give to ya, but I thought this was and much suitable. If Miner Smurf were here; he'd be smurfing all over."

"Ahwww Handy, thank you!" Yasmin cried happily and kissed him. "It's just the right size to make a necklace out of it..." She blushed and smiled upon her handsome Smurf, feeling very special for Handy always thinking of her.

"I'm glad you love it." Handy hugged her and smiled. "And sorry about earlier..."

Yasmin cuddled him and sighed. "It's okay... You're here now, and that is all that counts."

"Heh... Now I know how ya felt when I almost nearly drowned," he responded, embracing her closer.

"Ohwww, don't remind me about that... It was horrible..."

The small, slender Smurfette snuggled up to his cheek when Handy began to laugh. Suddenly, there was a sound of a tear felt up against the light Smurf. His eyes widened after he had heard it.

"Uh oh..."

"What was that?" Yasmin asked, looking at him.

Handy then look and saw there was a rip on the side of his pencil.

"Oh smurf it...!" he cussed. "That damn snake..."

"Ohh!" Yasmin said when she too looked. "...And we don't have anything here to sew it again...!"

"Well... isn't this lovely..." Handy remarked, feeling paranoid. "We've been here for at least a month; and now this happens..."

Yasmin started to giggle still looking at his torn pencil. Then she looked back up, smiling at him with her eyes hooded. "Well, if you ask me, you don't need them anyway. We all know you look pretty good without them."

"Heheheh... You're right." Handy laughed a little. "But... I can't smurf around if I'm in my birthday suit..."

"Right... So what do we do now? There's no way to sew it again or to get any new pencil for you..."

"You're right..." Handy began to sigh. "There has got to be something we need to smurf... but what?"

Then all of a sudden, Feathers begins to squawk again when she looked up to the sky.

"What is it, girl?" Yasmin said, looking up at Feathers and soon looks up.

Handy looks up as well when they all had seen two storks flying above them. The storks were flying closer to where they were standing until they heard a call coming from above.

"HEY DOWN THERE, LOVEBIRDS!"

"That voice... Is that...?" Handy had recognized that deep, voice accent from far up.

"It's Greedy!" Yasmin smiled happily and starts to wave. "HEY, HELLO!"

Handy also smiles happily, seeing it was their friends who came for them. "GREEDY! HE'S ALRIGHT!"

"HANDY! YASMIN!" A female voice was called when they saw it was Lori, who had smiled and waved. And sitting behind her was none other than Grouchy himself. On the other stork, where Greedy was, Jenny was sitting behind him.

"Oh my, I can't believe it!" the designer cried with joy.

Soon, both storks landed right in front of Handy and Yasmin, along with three very large wooden boxes they smurfed with them.

"You know what? I hate sitting on the back of a stork for such a long time!" Grouchy Smurf retorted hastily. "But it was totally worth it...!" His attitude soon changed and smiled.

"Helloooo!" Jenny called out to them.

"Jenny! Grouchy! Guys!" Handy cried.

Both Smurfettes quickly jumped off the storks and ran up to them. Lori had smurfed into Handy's arms and Jenny smurfed to Yasmin, hugging her.

"Oh you guys! We've missed you so much!" the pink-haired Smurfette cried.

"We're so glad to see that you two are alright!" Jenny said.

"Ahwww, but how did you know that we were here?" Yasmin asked.

"You'd be lucky knowin' Lori knew where you two were!" Greedy responded, getting off the stork. "She found out when she remembered smurfin' about this place to one of ya not so long ago."

"I thought I wouldn't see you guys ever again!" the Yasmin said, feeling real happy to see their friends again.

"We were so worried about you after what had happened when we left." Handy said to Greedy.

"Ahh... no need to be worryin' 'bout me, couples," the chef with the hat spoke. "It may have taken a lot of guts to fight for ya, but in the end, I still won the battle on the count that I've managed to heal over the past weeks from some broken bones."

"Man, Greedy... we still don't know how to thank you for all your help," the handy Smurf said.

"It was nothing! I would've done the same for anysmurf!"

Lori, still in a sweet, tender, embrace in Handy's arms, turns and discovered he had a cut on his side.

"Handy... What happened to you?" she said, looking up to him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, confused.

"You have a cut..."

She started to worry until she turned to see the dead python behind them.

"AHHHH!" Lori screamed and holds him tight. "What the smurf is **that** doing there? I hate snakes! I HATE THEM!"

"You and me both, sister," Grouchy said, getting off the storks and folded his arms. "That **thing** is awfully disgusting..."

"That **thing** you are speaking of attacked us!" Yasmin replied. "And Handy saved me."

"Good thing nothing happened to you!" the pink Smurfette said. "But ewww, Grouchy is right. It looks disgusting like this..."

"Hey Yasmin, Handy..." Grouchy spoke, "...we brought you something!"

"Hmm? You did?" Handy asked.

"We sure did, couples!" Greedy responded as he continued. "It took us nearly an entire week to smurf these heavy cargo into these large wooden boxes! I didn't think these storks would be tough or strong enough to smurf it over here!"

"These are really large!" Yasmin exclaimed examining the boxes. "What the smurf did you put in there?"

"Well, just some stuff you might need, hehe..." the grouchy Smurf laughed.

"Honey, can you smurf me the crowbars?" Greedy called out to Jenny.

"Sure!" She then takes out the crowbars from her backpack she smurfed along with her and gives him the two they had brought.

"Thanks, girl! Handy!" He throws one to him. "Help me smurf open these crates!"

"Sure thing, bro!"

They both had opened up the three crates they had smurfed. In one crate was both Handy and Yasmin's equipment they normally used for carpeting or for designing. Half of Handy's good works and Yasmin's good tools were still in good condition. And Handy really needed to use his work to get lighter and Yasmin with her tools to design something better for themselves. In the second crate were all kinds of foods, flour, breads and meats. And there were some pots and pans offered by both Jenny and Lori along with some baking and cooking utensils. In the third crate were towels, face cloths, cleaning essentials for when they needed to bathe, twelve new sets of clothes, nightgowns and hats, and a new clean quilt with sheets and pillow cases for their bed. Both Handy and Yasmin were very much surprised for their fellow Smurfs to smurf such a thing just for them.

"Holy god! You guys are awesome!" the blue fashion designer cried out.

"Heh... wasn't easy to put all the works in there..." Grouchy replied, thinking he would have to smurf up the blueprint again and didn't like the idea.

"Tailor was so kind and sewed all the new stuffs just for you two." Jenny smiled.

"Awww, thanks guys!" the light-working Smurf responded in a thankful manner. "We really appreciate it!"

"Let's say we smurf all this into the house?" Lori suggested. Soon she turned to the dead python again. "But uh... Can we do something about that first...? It's really giving me the creeps and making me sick to my smurf."

Handy turned around and saw the serpent from earlier. "Oh, yeah..." Then he turned to the chef Smurf. "Hey, Greedy! Do you think you can help me get rid of this?"

"Sure thing, my boy!" he said, walking up to him and helped him push the boulder off the dead snake. "It's a shame we didn't smurf here sooner. I would've shown that thing whose boss around here and give him what for! But it's a good thing your giblets are still intact. Haha!"

"Heh... very funny..." Handy sneered at him with his eyes hooded.

After Handy and Greedy got rid of the carcass, dumping it into a nearby ditch, everyone helped to get all the stuff the Smurfs brought into the house. Once they all came in, some of them were just amazed to see a house just like the ones in the village, only bigger. Jenny was very much surprised and enjoyed it the most.

"I have to say, I really like your house!"

"Thanks!" the long, pink-haired Smurfette replied, thinking Jenny was talking to her. "...Oh! You were talking to them? Well, it was my house. But I see you two really smurfed it up quite nicely."

"Hehe, it was really messy when we found it." Yasmin said, "But we cleaned it up in one day."

Jenny suddenly turned to Lori, feeling somewhat dumbfounded and confused. "Your house? Do you mean, you build this all by yourself?"

"Well... define 'build'..." Lori blushed as she continued to speak. "I kinda had a little help with one of my spell books. They were given to me by an old peddler woman, who I've spent most of my time with before she passed on many years ago. You see, after I was accidentally turned into a Smurfette at the age of 25 by my evil human of a father; because he never knew that I was still alive, thinking he had smurfed me with one of his spells; I left my father's home after he was executed for second degree murder. And that's when I was found by a sweet, old, woman who lived all by herself. She knew some magic and gave me a few spells to study and add to some smaller books I was able to smurf. She lived for a very long time... probably more than how old a Smurf is at a hundred years! But sadly, it was her time to go... But she told me what she knew about the Smurfs species, which made me thought of finding whether you guys existed or not. So after she passed on, I decided to make my journey across the seas for decades to find the land of the Smurfs. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to find any traces until I smurfed here."

"Whoa, that's a smurfy story!" Jenny said, feeling astonished by her story.

"So **that's** it!" Yasmin cried out, smurfing her fist into her palm. "I knew you didn't build this house completely by your own, hehe!"

"Heheh! I never knew ya had it in ya, Girl!" the chef in the white clothes replied.

"Thankfully, I have magic along the bloodline." Lori responded, "But I never really like to use it that much. I'm not really the magic type since it's from my father's side."

"Well, at least you managed to survive on it. That's why Papa-" Handy paused what he was about to say and thought about Papa Smurf. He had turned to Jenny and Greedy with a worried look on his face. "What's happened? Has anything changed since we smurfed?"

Greedy looked to Jenny, and sadly turned back to Handy and Yasmin. He slowly put his head down with a sigh of grief. "You two don't really want to know what has happened..."

"It became a horrible place, and I hate horrible places..." Grouchy replied, disappointed.

"It's not the village we once knew anymore..." Jenny said, putting her head down.

The pencil Smurf's eyes widened as the blue designer held him close.

"But... what happened...?" Handy asked feeling discouraged.

Lori then walks up to them, putting her head down as well as she began to explain. "All the Smurfs... they divided into two. And... they're not speaking to each other and not providing for each other's side. One side is against the both of you and other Smurfs who support you. And as for Smurfette..."

She sighed and looked up to them as she continued, "She hates you down to the bitter core. Especially you the most, Handy... And she hates me seeing that I too had the same feelings for you."

"Lori..." Handy sadly lets go of Yasmin and walks up to the small Smurfette when he soon embraced her gently.

The Smurfette in the white-leathered high-heels hugged him back. "I'm so sorry you guys..." her voice broke when tears began to water in her light-pink eyes.

"But... what about Papa Smurf?" Handy had worried.

"He totally changed..." Grouchy began, "...he's not our kind and caring Papa anymore..."

"It's like he became crazy or something!" Jenny with her small eyelashes cried. "He even smurfed up guards all around the village, so none of the Smurfs who are on your side can go out to search for you..."

"...Oh god, this is horrible..." Yasmin felt more terrible by the minute, "...but how is it possible that you four were able to come here then?"

"Lori had Brainy and Clumsy stall Papa Smurf by taking him out for the day." Greedy explained, "And she was able to persuade two Smurfs who were guarding the coop to the storks by helping her get something for her in the forest. So we can't stay here too long. But we'll still help ya get everything smurfed before anything else happens."

"I... I don't believe it..." Handy spoke slowly with his black eyes starting to water.

Yasmin suddenly let herself fall into the couch, more discouraged than ever. "Why... why is this happening? We're not even in the village anymore... so there's actually no need for all the... hate against each other..!"

"Like I said... I think Papa became totally crazy..." Jenny implied.

"No..." Handy couldn't believe everything that was happening. All because he and Yasmin loved each other like no other Smurf can.

"We're so sorry..." Lori responded with a tearful sorrow. "I don't know what's become of everyone now. It seems the family just fell apart because of something he just can't accept."

"All this trouble just because of us..." Yasmin began to speak, "...just because of... _love_...! I don't get it! Why can't they... just accept it? Why can't they accept our love?"

Yasmin soon started to cry as Handy turned to her and let's go of Lori. He sat gently on the couch next to Yasmin and cuddled her in a strong embrace. He too felt tears coming from his eyes and cupped Yasmin's cheek with a simple touch. Then he kissed her tears away on her cheek while he still embraced her. Yasmin held him tighter as more tears came down from her eyes, making Handy's fill up more.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry there buddy..." Grouchy said. "We're not dead yet."

"That's right." Jenny agreed with him. "The village just... changed... but every one of us is fine. And we're all happy as long as we know you two are fine too."

The sad couple then both looked up to them and the other Smurfs. They never felt so relieved and happy, knowing they were still loved and appreciated. They had seen that their fellow Smurfs have accepted and had their full blessings for the both of them.

"Thank you..." Handy spoke. "Thank you for everything you all have gone for us..."

Yasmin soon calms down a bit and responded with a small smile, "...I'm so glad to have such good friends like you..."

"Aww... you guys... We love you all so much." Lori said, happily walking up to the couch and hugged them both.

Greedy and Jenny soon did the same thing and formed a group hug along with the rest of them. Then they noticed Grouchy didn't join the group hug while he stood there with his arms folded. They all looked up at him while he had that famous scowl of his on his face he was known for. He looks at them while they all still stared up at him. And without any refusal, he was sure he had to give in. After all, Grouchy, deep down... had a heart of gold.

"Nahww, I love you guys too!"

Grouchy went up to the rest of Smurfs and hugged them too. They all hugged each other in a reunited embrace for a good while before they had to start working to get all the supplies they had smurfed with them.

* * *

Later on in the day, Greedy and Grouchy helped Handy bring some of his working equipment to the basement where he can work. They had also smurfed along some of Yasmin's work fashions for storing down there. While they were smurfing all that, Lori and Jennifer helped put new sheets on the bed and stored the couples' new clothes into the bedroom dressers. Handy earlier snuck out a new pair a pencil for himself after having that tore in his old pair. The girls also stored towels and other essentials for the bathroom. As soon they were done with storing to food supply as well, they decided to help Yasmin start learning how to cook. They all had smurfed into the kitchen to prepare a dinner for two. Lori was nice enough to let Yasmin keep some of her cook books she had for a long time so she can whip something smurfy for herself and Handy.

"So you know what you want to smurf up for tonight, Yasmin ol' friend?" Lori asked her.

The blue designer scans through one of the cook books given to her. "Oh I don't know... Everything in this book sounds delicious, hehe. But I think I'll start with something easy at the beginning." She turned and smiles at her.

"Ok! Let us see..." Lori flipped through a few pages as she looked at some of the recipes, easy enough to smurf.

"Hmmmm... AHA! That's it!" she said, pointing to a recipe for Baked Chicken Parmesan, "This, I HIGHLY recommend. Wouldn't you agree, Jen?"

"Ooooh yes!" the pink Smurfette agreed with appreciation.

"Hehehe, okay then, sounds good!" Yasmin decided.

"Awesome!" Lori said with glee as she started to give out the orders for the ingredients. "Jenny, you go smurf me six tomatoes and one garlic clove. And also smurf me some basil, oregano, a pound of Parmesan cheese, and of course, we can't forget the parsley."

"Okie dokie!" she responded and went to go smurf everything they needed.

"Next, we'll need two big pieces of boneless chicken. Yasmin, can you smurf them for me? We'll have to wash them thoroughly to get rid of any unsmurfy diseases we don't want to smurf. And I'll get the flour, eggs, and whatever else we need and have other things set to start, ok?"

"Of course," Yasmin nodded with a smile. She goes to smurf the two pieces of chicken from the meat storage and begins to wash them thoroughly in the sink.

"Ohh, something tells me we'll have lots of fun now!" Jenny had said, coming back with the Italian herbs, spices, cheese, and vegetables setting them all on the table.

"Oh... we're just getting started!" Lori replied, smiling happily.

Meanwhile, Handy, Greedy, and Grouchy were bringing the last of the works and tools down into the basement. Greedy soon plopped onto the grey mat they had placed on the floor, feeling exhausted.

"Whew! I don't know how ya do it, Handy, but I sure am exhausted to smurf anymore!"

"And I thought all this time, you were just about as light as me!" Handy kindly said with a laugh.

"But not nearly as strong as you are!" the chef huffed. "You can smurf just about anything better than I can! Heheh..."

"I hope I never have to smurf this stuff ever again..." the grouchy Smurf implied, "...two times are enough if you ask me."

"Hey, at least it was more than ya expected." the pencil-working Smurf replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seems to me, you've got a little muscle smurfin' on there." He then pointed to one of Grouchy's arms.

"...Heh, yeah, if I would carry all your stuff from one place to another every day, I would look smurfier than you within one week!" Grouchy begins to laugh.

Then Handy and Greedy all laughed with him until Handy helped Greedy get back onto his feet. The chef Smurf fixed up his clothes until he had a thought that came to mind. He soon turned to the light Smurf and asked him...

"So Handy... I know this may not be any of my business, but when did you begin noticing you had these feelings for your best girlfriend? And did she have the same feelings for you too?"

Handy looked at him with a surprised expression. "Do ya really wanna know?"

"Of course, I do boy! Wouldn't you, Grouchy?"

"To be honest, I'm curious too. Yeah... so tell us, bud."

Handy looked at both Smurfs, eager to finding out how it all happened between him and his best girl and lover, Yasmin. "Ok. If you two insist..." he gave in with a sigh.

"I'm sittin' back down for this." Greedy said, sitting back down on the mat.

Grouchy too joins with Greedy on the floor as they both began to listen to Handy's story.

"Well... It all started about a year ago back in mid-August..."

* * *

**~Flashback to that time~**

_I was working as usual doin' my crutches and my working until a knock came at my door. So, I stopped what I was smurfing as I took a towel to smurf off the sweat from my invention, and smurfed to the door to see Papa Smurf had come by. He asked me to smurf a favor for him to smurf some fibrous roots in the west forest. I was honored to smurf him the favor. But he also warned me to watch out for Gargamel. So, I promised him that I would be extra cautious. And I was the lightest Smurf after all to smurf this mission. Anyway, when I was about to head on out; I soon noticed Yasmin has having a little trouble trying to smurf one of her newest fashions into village's shed. So what did I do? I went up to her to smurf her a hand._

"Hey Yasmin. Ya need any help smurfing that thing in there?"

"Oh, hey Handy!" she said after she had turned to him. "Yeah, this thing is heavier than I thought... If you don't mind, it would be really nice if you could help me to put it inside."

"Sure thing, Yasmin."

Handy smiled and helps lift the machine up as they both brought it into the shed. He strained a little, but was still light enough to carry the heavy machinery with Yasmin.

"Where do you want this thing smurfed?" the light Smurf grunted.

"Right over there in the corner." Yasmin pointed with her head, looking in the direction.

"Ok..!"

The blue lightman strained as they walked to the corner and finally placed the machine down.

"Phew!" Handy wiped his forehead with his arm. "I think I just finished my invention for the day... heheh."

"Hehehe, thanks for the help Handy. And sorry if I was distracting you from something."

"Nah... you didn't distract me from anything. I was just about to head out to the west forest to smurf some fibrous root Papa needs for his potions. I better get smurfing."

Then the small Smurf headed towards outside.

"Ohh," Yasmin said as she goes to follows him, "Then you should watch out for Gargamel! ...Whoops!" She then accidentally tripped over the step at the door to the shed.

Handy had turned back and helped her up smurf back on her feet. "You ok there? Wouldn't want you to be like Clumsy now," he laughed.

"Yeah I'm okay hehe, thanks."

The smaller Smurfette looks up to him while Handy looked down to her and smiled.

"Well... I better get smurfin' before Papa knows I'm still here."

"Okay then, see you later Handy!" Yasmin waved with a smile.

As soon as Handy went to turn to go leave the village, he turned back to his friend all of a sudden.

"Uh, Yasmin?"

"Yes, Handy?" Yasmin looked at him.

The yellow-pencil Smurf then put his hand behind his head and scratches it with apprehension. "Um... if you're not too busy with anything else, do you... want to smurf along with me to get the roots?"

The blue designer smiled at him and responded with a friendly gesture. "If you need some company, why not? I was done with everything by now anyway."

"R-really?" Handy said, surprised. "Are you sure you smurfed everything?"

"I am sure!" Yasmin giggled. "Now come on, Papa doesn't like to wait."

Handy smiled happily and goes to follow her. "Thanks Yasmin. You're a real true friend I can ever ask for."

"Say, you aren't afraid to go alone, are you?" Yasmin said, smiling back and nudges him with her elbow. "Hehehe!"

"Me? Are you kidding? I'm the bravest Smurf there is! And don't ya forget it! Haha!"

Handy soon gave Yasmin a noogie on her head.

"You know I was kidding, man!" Yasmin laughed and pushes his arm away.

"Hahaha! Come on, I'll race ya!" Handy then runs up ahead of Yasmin.

"Heyy!" she cried, running after him. "Hehehe!"

_So Yasmin came along with me to get the roots Papa needed. We walked deep into the west forest, making sure we wouldn't be found by Gargamel or his fowl cat, Azrael. We grew a little tired from walking the whole way finding what we had went there for. But we both managed to find the roots as we carefully dug out the dirt and not break off any pieces of them. After we had gotten them good and smurf; we started heading back. Yasmin somehow was feeling a little tired when she stopped to catch her breath. I looked to see if she was alright, but she needed to lie down for a bit. I was worried when she had told me this when we were so far from home and close to where Gargamel lived. So, I helped her up and found a small stream nearby. I set her down near a small bush where some smurfberries grew, and smurfed on them to get her strength back._

"I'm sorry," Yasmin yawned. "I don't know why I'm suddenly so tired... I didn't know it would take us so long..."

"It's ok." The blue light Smurf said and sat beside her. "Maybe you've been workin' yourself too hard with all your fashions, and staying up too late, smurfing up with new ideas."

"Yeah, probably..." she giggled and ate some smurfberries.

Handy lied down on the grass and exhaled while he felt comfortable next to his closest friend. "It's nice with just you and me alone together and away from civilization. We hardly get to smurf anywhere just to relax."

"That's right. There's always something to work on in the village. And in the spare time there's always someone around, like Jokey with his stupid presents..." the fashion designer stopped to laugh, "...But really, there's hardly ever a time where you just can be all alone for yourself... except at night."

"I feel the same way... It's like everysmurf is invading each other's privacy! Man... at night, there's never really much to do because everysmurf is asleep. When I'm still up half the time, I feel like I want to do at least... something...!"

Yasmin soon agreed as she nodded.

"The only thing I do at night is thinking about what I could do the next day and about new fashions... And if I really have an idea for a new fashion, I sometimes can't wait to start it. So, would I get out of my bed in the middle of the night and start to draw on my sketchbooks. Somehow, I'm not a bit tired when I do this."

"Wow... you sure do keep yourself busy half the nights do you?" Handy said when he tilted his head to her, still lying down.

"Yeah... no wonder I'm so tired now, huh? Hehehe." Yasmin replied, looking down at him.

Handy smiled and laughed lightly as he sits back up. "Come here."

Yasmin smiled and embraced him friendly in her friend's light arms. Handy closed his eyes and then brushed his hand against Yasmin's shoulder gently.

"Just relax and close your eyes." Handy said, lowly.

"Uh... is... everything okay with you?"

"Yeah... Just try to relax. You've had a long day and I hardly get to see you."

The smaller Smurf strokes her more as Yasmin started to feel uncomfortable with what Handy was doing.

"...C-could you... stop stroking me...?"

"Sorry..." Handy soon stops while he still held her close and sighed.

"Are you sure that everything is fine...?"

_I don't know what had gotten into me that day. For some reason... right out of nowhere, I began to feel very strange being that close to Yasmin. Her skin was soft and smooth as a newborn smurfling. My heart had skipped a few beats while I still held her in place for this long. But, I didn't know what to say next. I looked down at Yasmin and just stared at her for a few minutes and didn't say anything._

"Hey buddy... just tell me what's wrong..." Yasmin worriedly looked up to him.

_Her eyes were so beautiful. She was gorgeous than any other Smurf for that matter. I just stared into her face for a long time as my breath started to hitch a bit. It was so hard to resist, but..._

"You don't seem to feel so good..." Yasmin sighed. "I think we should head back to the village now."

Then the designer took his hand and helped him stand back up on his feet.

_...When she held my hand for the first time, I couldn't help but blush. My body shook a bit and my heart started racin'. I took one more look at her until I resisted, and let go of her hand._

"You really should gone to bed when we're back home again. It's getting late anyway..." Yasmin then picks up the roots they smurfed earlier.

"Uh... yeah. Y-you're probably right..."

Yasmin smiles at him and soon heads towards to the village along with Handy.

_Things were ok for a while after what happened earlier. But things turned out for the worse while we were on our way back to the village._

"Um, Yasmin?"

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him.

Handy turned his head away, feeling a little ashamed for what he had did earlier.

"Uh... just so we're clear on this... I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

"...Ehh... what do you mean?" Yasmin said, confused.

"From earlier... did I make you feel uncomfortable...?"

"...Oh that... um... nah, not really. I mean you're my best friend."

The light Smurf turned back to the smaller Smurfette and gave her a little smile. "Aww, Yasmin... and you're my best friend."

Yasmin smiled back, feeling honored to him as his best friend, no matter what. "So if there's anything you want to get off your chest, I'm always there to listen to you."

"Yasmin..."

Handy then walks up to give her a gentle hug.

"Hehe, you're really into hugs today, huh?" Yasmin giggled.

All Handy could do was sigh. He blushed a little without Yasmin noticing he was and turn to face her again.

"Yasmin. There's something that has been smurfing on my mind. And... I really think I should tell you, considering you're my only true friend in the world."

"Then tell me. I'm here to listen to you."

Handy smiled happily and looked at Yasmin in her black eyes. "I... I think I lo-"

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, an orange tabby cat jumps in front of them from behind a nearby brush.

"Azrael!" Yasmin gasped and jumped.

_Azrael had smurfed our trail when he sensed us coming. I held Yasmin tight when I too began to feel frightened from him surprising us. But what we didn't know what happened next; was that Gargamel too had come out from the bushes with his sinister laughter smurfing out..._

"I've got you now!" the wizard laughed evilly.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 10. I wonder if Papa ever even misses us…**

* * *

_The not-so-powerful wizard sneered when he had smurfed from to bushes with his Smurf net, along with his cat right dead in front of us. Both Yasmin and I were scared half to smurf while he hissed and smurfed closer with his sharp claws intact._

"Don't be scared, little Smurfs... I just want a bit of your ESSENCE!" Gargamel said as he swung his net.

"YASMIN! RUN!" Handy cried.

"Only if you run with me!"

Yasmin grabbed his hand and they both started to run. Gargamel misses them when he tried to catch them in his net.

"Azrael! Follow them! Don't let them get away!"

_We both ran as fast as we can smurf while Yasmin hastily held my hand real tight. Gargamel's cat was right on our trail, and we couldn't smurf back to the village with them following us. So we had to turn away quick in run in another direction so they wouldn't find it._

"Yasmin!" Handy panted as they ran. "We have to lose them so they can't find the other Smurfs!"

"I know, I know! Uhh...!" Yasmin panted. "Any ideas?"

While they were still running, Handy turned and saw there was a large, wooden, log close by.

"I got it! See that large log straight ahead?"

"Yes I do!"

"There's a river up ahead! When we jump over, stay close to the log so that way, Azrael will think we just smurfed over to keep running and he'll smurf into to the river!"

"Heh, perfect!"

Yasmin looks back and sees that the evil wizard and his cat were still following them.

"Run faster, you lame cat!" the old chrome scolded. "We need to catch them!"

"Ok, get ready to smurf!" Handy said as the Smurfs got closer to the log.

"Now!" Yasmin cried and jumped over the log together with Handy at the same time.

Azrael follows them and soon jumps over the log. Suddenly, there was a cry and a large splash. Gargamel stopped running and sees Azrael when he had fell into the water with his fur all soaking wet.

"Azrael, you stupid cat! Where are they?"

The soaked orange tabby cat groaned with a disgruntled look on his face. Then Gargamel begins to look around, standing behind the log while both Handy and Yasmin were on the other side, where the wizard was at the foot of the other end.

"What now?" the blue fashion designer whispered. "Azrael will see us when he comes out of the water...!"

"Quick! We'll smurf inside the log!" the yellow-pencil Smurf whispered.

The Smurfs quickly smurfed inside the log before the orange cat would notice where they've smurfed. Gargamel then grabbed Azrael by his neck as he pulled him out of the water.

"Tell me where they are!" he yelled, shaking the poor cat. Azrael growled angrily and hissed at him from being wet while excess water dripped from his coat. It was hard for the cat to have to put up with someone who can never succeed their goal. Whether it had to do with catching Smurfs, or not.

"Argh! You useless cat!" The wizard bellowed as he throws him to the ground, "They can't be that far away..!"

From inside the log, it was dark. But the two Smurfs were still able to listen to both Gargamel and Azrael close by. Yasmin, however; trembled a little fearing they would have a chance in finding them.

_"Shhh... don't move..."_ Handy whispered softly.

Gargamel begins to look around frantically as he searches for them. He looked high and low behind every bush and tree, just so he can get back home to extract them for their essence.

"Ahrrr!"

After countless times he searched, the half-brained wizard goes in a random direction to find them elsewhere. "Come on Azrael! We'll find them...!"

Azrael mocked the wizard as he hastily follows him. He tried to lick off the water on him at the same time when the two finally left the area.

Back inside in log after hearing them leave, Yasmin exhaled with relief.

"...I think they're gone..."

"Thank smurfness..." Handy said, relieved and placed his hand on his chest.

Then they both walked out of the log, seeing that Gargamel and his cat were finally gone.

"Phew, that was close..." Yasmin said more relieved. "Good thing that log was lying around..."

"We were lucky this time." Handy responded. "But we really should be getting back before they smurf around here again."

"You're right!" the designer agreed.

The two Smurfs began heading back towards the village again. It now seemed a bit far walking back after having to run away from their nemesis. But, they still knew their place around; unlike the wizard himself, and found their path walking home. As they journey onwards with the fibrous roots still intact, Yasmin remembered from earlier what her friend wanted to say and turned her head to him.

"Oh, Handy?"

"Yeah?" the lightman asked, turning to her.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, before Azrael appeared."

"Oh...! That... Eh... just forget about it..."

"Really? I thought it would have been something importa- Whaa!"

Suddenly, the smaller Smurfette accidentally trips over a root and falls directly into Handy's arms. Yasmin's blue palms landed on the light Smurf's chest as Handy reacted surprisingly shocked seeing her there.

"I'm sorry! I seem to be a bit clumsy today...!" she said, looking in his eyes.

Handy too looked deep in her eyes. And while Yasmin was still pressed close to his light chest, she started to have those mixed feelings again. His eyes glistened and his cheeks filled with a hint shade of purple. He felt his own heart skip a few beats as he gazed upon his best friend. Yasmin soon lets go of him and continues walking towards to the village.

"I hope Papa doesn't worry about us for being away for so long."

Handy didn't budge when Yasmin was already a few steps ahead of him. And without a second thought, he rushed up to the fashion designer and grabbed her hastily. He begins to hug her tight and his breathing became uneasily to control.

"Wowowow, Handy! What's up with you?" Yasmin cried, surprisingly.

Handy's breath quickened and felt his heart racing. He looked down to her with his face now flushed with a deep purple shade.

_"Yasmin..."_ the lightman husked.

_And that's when I finally realized... I had fallen in love with my one and only best friend._

Handy then held her closer and cupped his hand in Yasmin's cheek, still breathing heavily. Yasmin's eyes widened seeing him reacting like this. The light soon begins to have a very strange but new feeling deep down in his lower clothes. His face blushed more deeply when he felt his little 'smurf' press slowly against Yasmin's mid-section. And his breathing became harder to control as his heart pounded harder and faster against Yasmin's slender chest. Then he put his arm around the Smurfette's hips and waist, feeling more excited while his tail started to waggle uncontrollably. Yasmin was shocked and felt awkward in the position she was in when she soon felt something hard press against him. Handy looked down at the little Smurfette sensually and gazed upon her sweet, soft, lips.

"Yasmin... I..."

The small Smurf couldn't know what to do next, but... he slowly moved his head towards Yasmin's and shut his eyes. He begins to purse his lips slightly as he moved his hand from the fashion designer's cheek underneath to her chin, holding her head up in place. Handy was just about to press his lips against Yasmin's with a kiss until...

Yasmin pushed him away harshly before Handy was able to kiss her. His face was all in shock after he had broken free from the scene he was in. He couldn't believe with his own eyes that his best friend was making an attempt to get intimate with him. He never felt so confused! Things were quiet for a while as they both stared at each other, not saying one word until Yasmin broke the silence.

"I think w-we should really hurry up, before its getting dark!"

And with that, Yasmin turns around and runs away as fast as she could smurf. Handy had watched Yasmin vanish, heading back to the village. He seen she left the roots behind on the ground after she ran off. His face turned saddened and felt a slight, sharp, pain pierce through his heart as he clenched his hand close to his chest.

Then the light Smurf looked down and saw he had a bulge, pulsating through his clothes. He slowly slid his other hand down and carefully touched it, realizing he was already hard as a mere stone. His face flushed when he quickly took a quick peek inside seeing his 'smurf' was long and strong. His breath quickened and heaved through his light chest heavily at the new feeling he was experiencing. He slowly begins to touch the tip of the base with his index finger and thumb, stroking it softly from inside his clothes. His knees became weak when he couldn't stand up much longer as he collapsed to the ground and exposed his hardened 'smurf' out of his clothes. The late summer breeze brushed up against it while Handy's breath hitched at the feel of the breeze touching his bare flesh.

The aroused, horny, Smurf soon started to stroke it a little faster, making himself moan and pant all at once. His face flushed even deeper while his heart raced much faster. Handy's breathing had become more unbearable to control as he panted harder and louder.

_"Ahh... Hah... Uhhh... Nnn..."_

His body became tensed at the feeling of his 'smurf' just about to reach the edge. Handy soon started to rub himself at full speed, panting much faster, and on the verge to letting himself go anytime.

_"Nnn... haaa... ahhh... Ya-Yasmin..."_ his voice shuttered.

Then suddenly after what he murmured, the light Smurf finally came, letting himself squirt all over on his hand and onto the ground. _**"AHHHHH!"**_

He panted quickly and felt his heart still racing as he fell onto his back, facing upwards at the trees. His heart begins to calm down along with his breathing. His eyes hooded over while his cheeks still flushed with deep shades of purple. Handy closed his eyes for a short while, thinking what he had just smurfed and why this was all happening.

* * *

**~Flashback ends back to its present time~**

"Then what happened after that?" Greedy asked.

While Handy still told his story, he was already sitting on the floor mat next to Greedy and Grouchy.

"Then... I came back home and gave the roots to Papa. He had asked me if anything was wrong when he seen Yasmin come back all by herself. I didn't want to lie, but I told him we had a huge fight. Papa strongly took it to heart and said that we would make up soon enough and let things smurf behind us. Unfortunately... that's not what happened the next day, or the day after that, and so forth. Yasmin and I never spoke to each other for almost five months after what had happened. I tried to talk to her the week after the incident, but she just ran away and ignored me..."

"Whoa, I didn't notice you two weren't talking to each other for that long..." Grouchy said, surprised. "But how did it happen that you two became a couple anyway then?"

The light Smurf turned to him and smiles lightly. Then he turns away to close his eyes. He let out a long happy sigh as he continued.

"It all happened... around Christmas time last year. Yasmin smurfed to my house two days before Christmas that very night. That's when we finally started talking to each other again after so long. We've talked for a little bit until Yasmin asked me if she wanted a piece of fruitcake I had gotten specially made for me from Greedy. And do you know what I said?"

"Um... I assuming you let her have it?" the chef answered, confusingly.

"Oh... I let her have it alright..." Handy responded huskily with his eyes hooded and smiling devilishly.

"So, you gave her a piece of cake. What's that got to do with- OHHH!" Greedy paused on his words and realized what Handy had meant. He couldn't help but blush at the idea that had smurfed to his head.

Handy laughs at him and blushes as he continued, "Well... she did resist a few times when I wouldn't let her go. And all she wanted was my cake. But in the end... we finally had our first kiss, right under the mistletoe."

"Hehe, so I guess she started to have feelings for you during the time you didn't talk to each other, huh?" Grouchy said with a smile.

"You can say that. However, we still felt confused and didn't know what to do at the time when we didn't talk. But, it sure gave **me** something to do every night if you know what I mean."

"Heheh... We know what you mean, boy!" Greedy laughed.

Soon after, and without letting the three Smurfs knowing, Yasmin had gone downstairs. Then she stopped in the middle of the steps when she saw and heard Handy talking to the others. As she stood on the staircase, Yasmin listened to Handy as he continued to speak.

"Yeah... but I can never forget our special night though... Yasmin was just absosmurfly amazing! It was like she already knew what she was doing when we first did it for the first time. She may be smart; but to me, she's even better than what she can smurf. Boy, I'll tell ya, after we had our first experience; I didn't know what else to do! And Yasmin? She came back to me wanting more! I couldn't believe it! She really enjoyed what I had to offer. Whenever she let me in, my God... she looked so gorgeous. But... it's not all just about the sex..."

Yasmin blushed deeply and smiled from the staircase while she was listening to Handy.

"I see you two already had lots of fun together." Grouchy laughed.

Handy laughed as he got himself up from the floor and sighed happily. He looked at the two Smurfs still sitting on the floor mat, listening in to what more the small Smurf had to say.

"Man, I just love that Smurfette so much. I don't know what I would do without her... She makes me feel so good about myself; she even said that I was beautiful. Well, of course, Yasmin is too... Don't smurf me wrong, I think she's the most beautiful Smurfette on Earth! Not until the both of us had a debate on who was more beautiful. And... I guess you can say she won that time."

"Really? What did she say to you?" the chef questioned.

The blue Smurf smiled and then looks to the ceiling as he proceeded. "She said... that I was more beautiful than a blue moon."

"Ahh... That is beautiful..." Greedy smiled.

"That night, after we were here for the first time... I..." the working-light Smurf started to blush and turned back to them, "I let her take me in."

And with Greedy and Grouchy amazed and shocked at the same time, their jaws dropped.

"No..." Grouchy said, surprisingly. "Yasmin?"

"Yes..." Handy replied, with his cheeks flushed deeper. "She made me feel so special."

Then he touched his heart, feeling it racing when he finished up the last of his story.

"I... I can never forget that special night after what I had done for her that day. She's... _she's my everything_. And not only she's my best girlfriend... but she's also my Yasmin. She's my one and only true love... And I will always love her, _forever and ever_..."

After Handy finished, he felt his heart racing faster against his hand as he sighed deeply and truly for his female. Yasmin, who was still standing on the foot of the stairs, placed her hand on her heart and closes her eyes, hearing the last words Handy spoke.

"And you're my Handy... and I will always love you, _forever and ever_." Yasmin begins to talk.

Confused and surprised, Handy turns upward to see Yasmin standing on the stairs.

"Yasmin?"

The blue fashion designer looked down at him, blushing. She smiled sweetly and walks down the stairs slowly.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, hehe."

"You... you were listening?"

"Not the whole time... I just came down and heard you were talking about me." Yasmin giggled. "Ohw my Handy..."

The slender Smurfette in the yellow-crop top clothes soon walked up to her lover and embraced him. Handy smiled and embraced her back tenderly.

"My Yasmin..." he said as he closed his eyes, beginning to stroke Yasmin's back.

"...I never thought I would ever say something like this but... you two **are** so smurfy together." Grouchy spoke in a positive manner, seeing what he definitely could not 'hate'.

"Say, why don't we let them have some time alone to themselves?" Greedy asked, turning to Grouchy, smiling as he got up from the floor mat.

"You're right." the grouch agreed, getting up too. Very soon, he begins to smell something smurfy hit his nose. "Oh, hey, do I smell... chicken?"

"Ohh! Yeah, that was actually the reason I came down here!" Yasmin said as she begins to giggle. "I wanted to tell you, that dinner is ready."

"Ooh... It smells so smurfy!" the chef cried out. "I can't wait to dig in after a long day of smurfing!"

"Okay guys, see you upstairs!" Grouchy called out as he runs upstairs, feeling hungry.

"So, you two will be up soon?" Greedy asked, walking to the stairs.

"Of course we will," Handy responded, looking to Yasmin, nuzzling his nose with hers while Yasmin giggled at the feeling.

"Alright lovebirds, see you in a bit." Greedy then walked upstairs and shut the door to let the couple have some time without any interruptions.

Yasmin looked deep into Handy's eyes and smiled sensually with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, baby..." the blue Smurf husked and cupped her warm, soft, cheek.

Soon, Yasmin pulled Handy's head down and begins to kiss him softly. Handy's cheeks flushed deeper when he deepened the kiss while Yasmin held him tighter, licking over his lips. The blue Smurf licked inside her mouth and begins to stroke her sides, slowly. The designer starts to pant as she licks over his tongue.

_"Ahhnn..."_ Handy tasted her tongue, continuing to rub her sides at a normal pace.

_"Mhmm..."_ Yasmin shaked her side while she kissed him with more passion and stroked the back of his head.

_"Yasmin... hahh..."_ the handsome Smurf husked, blushing.

Then he moved one hand behind Yasmin as he reached to grab her butt and begins kneading it. He placed his other hand and arm around her back, stroking it. Handy kissed his little Smurfette more passionately, letting saliva mix into her mouth, making Yasmin chirr in sensual bliss.

_"H-Handy..."_ the slender Smurfette moaned.

Then she breaks the kiss, still panting with drool drizzling from between their mouths. "Ahww... we shouldn't do this now... our friends are there, waiting for us..."

Handy panted and blushed deeply, looking down to her with lust in his eyes. "Just a few more minutes..." he said as he starts to lick her neck and suckles gently on it.

_"Mhm, ahww..."_

Oh, how Yasmin enjoyed this feeling while she stroked his back. Handy then moved his tongue downwards to her chest, licking it and let his saliva flow all over. He continued to massage her rear when Yasmin blushed deeply and panted harder.

_"Ahh... this is sexy... hah..."_

_"Mmmm..."_

And slowly with his other hand, Handy reached lower down the designer's body.

_"Ahh... Handy..."_ she moaned, holding him tight.

_"Yasmin... Oh Yasmin..."_ Handy whispered, cupping her loins and slowly rubs his hand against it.

_"Ohww... _I love you so much," Yasmin cooed and looks at him.

Handy also looks at her with his eyes hooded seductively.

"I love you too..." he replied.

Soon he stops massaging her butt and moved his hand up to her shoulder. He pulled on one of her straps playfully and slowly moves it lower to her arm. Yasmin smiles seductively at him and strokes with her finger over Handy's chest.

"Heheheh..." Handy laughed at the feel and desire Yasmin too felt. Then he removed the strap from her arm and rubbed more against Yasmin's groins sexually. The fashion designer can feel her own heart beating fast while her man smurfed up with his magic touch.

"Ohww... you always make me feel so... _sexy_..."

"And you love it..." the handy blue man said, looking at her and licks his own lips sexually and rubbed her smurf harder.

"_Hahhw_... of course I do... _Ahww_..."

Yasmin soon feels a stiff in her lower loins as she panted faster. Handy's smile widens sinisterly and stops rubbing. Then he pushed her against the wall and kisses her wildly. He pressed_ his _lower body against hers and begins thrusting on his aroused Smurfette.

_"Ahh... mhmm..."_ Yasmin moaned, also presses her lower body against his. She then puts her hands on Handy's cheeks and licks over his lips.

_"Oohh... Uhh... Nnnn..."_ Handy moaned and his cheeks flushed when he too begins feeling hard.

_"Hahh… Handy..."_

Yasmin quickly removes the strap from her other arm, with both their hearts racing against each other's chest. Handy pressed and pushed harder against Yasmin and panted harder at the same pace. Then the small Smurfette let herself slide to the ground and pulled Handy down with her. The light Smurf pressed his hands on Yasmin's shoulders and kneeled in between her legs. While he still kissed her, he licked over her tongue and pressed ever harder against her, feeling really hard.

_"Uhhw... please Handy... hahww... take me..."_ the Smurfette pleaded, panting harder.

"Whatever will please my Yasmin..." Handy responded huskily.

Then he looked down upon his smurfy lover with a seductive smile. However, as soon as he was about to smurf his clothes off, a growl was heard from his stomach and stopped what he was doing. Yasmin surprisingly looks up at him, while she was still panting. After hearing the sound coming from Handy's stomach, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Handy!"

Handy had blushed with embarrassment and turned his head to the side. But at the same time, he too starts to laugh as Yasmin laughed along with him.

"I can't believe it, hahaha! You're so sweet!"

Handy reluctantly turns back to her. His smile widens while he was still laughing and sighs happily. Yasmin then pulled his head down and kisses his nose.

"You know, dinner is ready anyway. We could go up and eat something," the smart Smurfette giggled.

"You cooked?" Handy asked as he laughed.

"Together with Lori and Jenny." she nodded with a smile.

"Mmm... I think I'm gonna like the idea of you smurfing up our meals for now on..." Handy implied with his eyes hooded and smiles coyly.

All of a sudden his stomach growls again. He felt more embarrassed and blushed after the last rumble being heard from him.

"We should really go upstairs, before you starve here!" Yasmin giggled.

The hard-working Smurf laughed and begins to help Yasmin up, pulling her straps back to her shoulders.

"Yeah... And we wouldn't want to be rude not comin' up at all. This maybe the only time we'll ever get to see them again until then..." Handy replied.

"You're right." Yasmin said and takes a hold of his hand and walks upstairs with him.

"Mmm... it sure smells good..." Handy said with delight smelling the aroma.

"Ahw, I'm sure you'll love it," she replied, walking with him towards to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! It's about time!" Lori smiled happily and giggled.

"I was almost starving here!" Grouchy cried, feeling impatient to eat.

"We can't begin without you," Jenny smiled.

"We're sorry, hehe!" Yasmin responded nervously and blushes to Handy.

"Well, you two came just in time!" Greedy said."It's a good thing we did't smurf my food along, or all this would've been in my stomach in seconds!"

"That's true!" Handy laughed and looks to Yasmin, smiling.

"Then come grab a seat!" the small long-haired Smurfette insisted. "We've saved the best seats for you two! And I brought some wine! My favorite... Chianti..." Then she held up the bottle, eyeballing it as if she was crazy to have a taste of it.

Yasmin smiles back at Handy as they both sat down together at the table.

"Man Yasmin, you and the girls sure did a great job!" Handy said, looking at everything on the table.

In the middle of the table was the main course, Baked Chicken Parmesan smothered with Italian tomato sauce and melted Parmesan cheese on top. The side-dishes were a salad with dressing already added in and eight small pieces of garlic bread. There was enough to eat ad plenty to go around. And, of course, there was plenty to drink, thanks to Lori's generosity in sharing her wine.

"Ehh... it was nothing really..." Lori started to speak and smile. "It was originally supposed to be for you two. But since we still have some time left to spend with each other, we figured we'd cook for all of us!"

"Nothing is smurfier than having a smurfy dinner together with one's best friends!" the pink Smurfette said, happily.

"I really had fun cooking with you two!" Yasmin said, smiling at Lori and Jenny when Handy then kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's dig in until our heart content!" Greedy shouted with joy.

"Alright, enjoy your meal everyone!" Yasmin said to them.

"Finally! That's what I wanted to hear, hehe!" Grouchy responded, hungrily.

* * *

Later on, after they all ate, it was about time for the other Smurfs to get back home before anything else happened. They hoped that both Brainy and Clumsy were able to keep Papa Smurf outside the village for a good amount of time. Before they were just about to leave, they all gave Handy and Yasmin a tearful goodbye.

"It was good to see you again, lovebirds." Greedy said, hugging Handy. "We'll let you two know if anything happens as soon as we can somehow."

"Thanks, bro." Handy replied with a pat on the chefman's back. "We'll miss you. And we're glad that you're smurfy and well."

"Anytime, boy. Be sure you smurf extra care of your woman! Wouldn't want ya to do anything to make her unhappy now! Heheh!" Greedy winked and elbowed Handy and turned to Yasmin.

"Thank you again for everything you've done for us." Yasmin said, hugging him. "And don't forget to thank the others from us and tell them that we miss every one of them."

"Will do, Yasmin," the chef hugged her back.

Soon after, Lori walks up to the boys and girl as she turns to speak to Yasmin with a fretful look on her pretty face. "Umm... Yasmin? Before we have to leave... uh... is it alright if I talked to Handy? Alone?"

Yasmin turned to look at Lori and smiled with a reply, "Of course it is."

The little young Smurfette turned to Handy with a sad look on her face.

"Hey..." she said, gently.

"Hey..." the Smurf replied looking down, giving her a small smile.

"Uh... can we talk in the house?"

"Sure..." Handy then turns to Yasmin and Greedy. "We'll be back out in a minute, Ok? Let Jenny and Grouchy know too."

"Will do, boy." Greedy responded.

Yasmin looked at Handy and gave him a small nod as both he and the young pink-haired Smurfette went inside and closed the door. Lori sat on the couch and took a deep sigh while Handy joined in sitting right beside her. Things were very quiet for the time being between the two. Lori twirled with her long, pink hair nervously and turned to the side away from Handy. She didn't say not one word and felt really scared to speak. Until then, the light Smurf himself began to speak as he looked to her.

"I... I'm assuming you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking too, huh?"

Lori turned her head towards him and soon put her head down and sighed sadly. "Yeah..."

Handy wrapped his small arms around the small Smurfette and embraced her gently as he sighed.

"I know... I know you still have feelings for me..." he continued, "And it's ok if you do. It's just that..."

He paused on his words and looked in her eyes. Handy couldn't help but feel sad for what he had to say next to Lori. Her light pink eyes glistened as she listened and paid attention to her friend she still loved. Then Handy continued with his words.

"...I can't feel the same way that I do about Yasmin. I mean... I hardly even knew you when I found you last year. I... I just assumed you were more like a little sister who needed someone to look up to. I never knew you would- Well, I kinda figured you did like me at the time when I had feelings for Yasmin... But..."

The working Smurf sighed and holds her tightly in his embrace. "...I didn't know you felt this strongly for me..."

Lori then closes her eyes and hugs him back, gently when she started to talk.

"Handy... when I met you for the first time, I already had fallen in love with you. I didn't care if you had feelings for anybody else, or Smurfette. You were the most amazing Smurf who helped me through my troubles and my past from when I was once human. I would never to have found love when I was younger because I didn't have any friends or a good role model to look up to. And my father had done worse when he never showed me his love. I did however fell in love with someone once, but... It was just all a cruel joke. And that person drove me into shattering my heart. That's when after I had come home that very night, my father was angry when I was out for so long. And... you already know what happened next..."

"Lori..." Handy spoke as he pulled her chin up and looks at her. "I am sorry... I wish there was something else I would've done knowing you've been through all this. If only I were to have known you sooner. But... my heart cannot change with what's happening now... And I've already have fallen in love with my best girlfriend."

"But why?" Lori questioned him as she lectured on with her words in a crude manner. "Why Yasmin? Why is it that there aren't any other female Smurfs? Smurfette was created by Gargamel, I was turned into a Smurf accidentally, and I or any other Smurf don't know anything about Jenny's backstory! Out of all the 100 males and only 4 females, you chose her!"

"Lori, it isn't easy when there aren't a lot of options!" Handy retorted back at her. "Everysmurf couldn't have Smurfette all to themselves when she first arrived! All the Smurfs wanted her so badly; you can't believe how crazy they were back then! But once when you came along, there were some Smurfs I began to notice who grew to like you over her. And they all couldn't have you unless you choose who you wanted to be with. Jenny? When Greedy first found her, he forgot all about Smurfette and fell in love with her. And she knew exactly who she wanted to be with. As for Smurfette..." he sighed with disgust, "I don't know who she wants to be with! She smurfs to one Smurf after another! No wonder why Gargamel made her... She's… she's..."

**"SHE'S FICKLE!"** the long-haired Smurfette cried. "I couldn't believe when she told me that she loved you the day after you and Yasmin left with Feathers! She won't even talk to me anymore just because I have the same feelings for you too! Well, she can't have everything she asks for, even if she **was** the only female for a good while. There are other girls besides her who has needs too... Even me! Ohh! She makes me so mad...! What's worse is now; she's head over heels on that pre-Madonna Vanity! You see what I mean?"

"I guess now we both know exactly how we feel about her..." Handy sighed. "And to believe she pulled the same stunt on Yasmin before you smurfed along. She really did her in and broke her heart."

"She did?" Lori said with a bit of a shock.

"Yeah..." he replied, turning his head away. "It really hurt her so much; I was the only Smurf who had been there the whole time for her too. She was happy that I was there for her because I've been her best and only friend for years. But... deep down, it still tore her apart for a short while. At least... she was able to get over it sooner or later and smurf on with her life. It broke my heart seeing her crying that day when she showed me the gift she worked so hard and long on for Smurfette. And she just shunned her as if she was nothing more than any other Smurf who fell in love with her... Maybe... that was the reason why I stopped loving her, for what she did to Yasmin. And to why I never loved her back when she came smurfing after me..."

"Handy... I... I'm so sorry..." Lori felt truly hurt and sadden having to hear what Handy told her about Smurfette's true nature. She would never have thought the Smurfette would do such a thing to put Yasmin down like that. Especially when she was Handy's closest girlfriend, after all.

"I didn't mean for you to be this upset..." she continued as tears begin to fill her eyes, "And I never knew... how much you REALLY mean to her. I... I feel so stupid smurfing to terms and thinking of myself rather than thinking of other's needs! I'm sorry if I ever said anything to hurt you, because I can never do that! I'm not like Smurfette! Please don't hate me!"

She buried her face into his chest and cried softly as tears streamed down her face and onto his blue skin. The hard working Smurf turns back to her sadly and held her close. He begins to stroke her back gently and soothed her with a soft tone in his voice.

"Shhh... It's alright. I'm not mad at you... Please... please don't cry, sweetie..."

While Lori cried in Handy's embrace the front door opened as Yasmin walked in witnessing on the situation.

"...I'm sorry to disturb you..." Yasmin said, looking at them worriedly, "...but the others said, they really need to go now..."

She walks up to them slowly and saw the light-haired Smurfette filled with tears. "...Ahw, Lori..." she said sadly. Lori then looked up to the blue fashion designer with tears still falling from her light pink eyes.

Handy still strokes her back softly as he began to talk to her.

"Everything's going to ok... Just try to keep yourself positive. I know we're all in much turmoil right now, but I assure you it will turn over real soon. Yasmin said she can feel it's bound to happen. And I believe her. You just gotta have faith in yourself, and in the friends you care and love so much."

Lori still looked at Yasmin while she listened to Handy's words. She then smiled a little at the smaller Smurfette. Handy turned her around to face him and wipes her tears away with his hand.

"I know one day... that you'll find some Smurf who'll love you as much as you'll love her." He continued while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't give up too easy just because you feel no Smurf will love you. But somewhere, there is one who may be that one who'll make your life whole and meaningful... You'll know when the time is right..."

Then the hard working Smurf holds both her hands in his.

"...Until then, you just have to follow your heart. Listen to what it's telling you..." He pushes her bangs back gently and finishes his sentence. "...and you'll know that's when the day will arrive."

Lori's eyes began to glisten and smiled up to the blue lightman. She hugged him tender as he sighed and smiles back.

"So... are ya still my little sister?" he said.

The small Smurfette looks up to him, nodding slightly and smiles happily.

"Yes," she replied, still hugging him. "Oh Handy... I love you and Yasmin so much!"

"We love you too, toots." Handy responded.

"Watch it..." Lori said to Handy, giving him a serious look with her finger pointed towards him. But she smiled again and started to giggle. "Ahh, you can call me whatever you like."

And with that, Handy hugged her back and laughed softly. "Aww, sweetie..."

Yasmin then smiled and was relieved that Lori wasn't sad anymore. "I'm so glad that you're still our friend, Lori," she spoke.

"Hey! We really need to fly back home now!" Grouchy shouted from outside while he was waiting and sitting on one of the storks.

"You should really get smurfing." Handy said turning to her.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed and hugged him tight, "Goodbye, Handy."

"We'll miss you."

Handy then planted a soft kiss on her cheek. A kiss that Lori will always remember from him for what he had told her. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her and smiled with a little hint of purple shade on her face. He smiled back at her sweetly as Lori got up from the couch and walked up to Yasmin, hugging her tight.

"Goodbye, Yasmin." She said to her.

"Goodbye, Lori." Yasmin replied, hugging her back. "I hope we see you again soon."

"You will... someday... Please, take good care of each other."

"Don't worry about us." Yasmin said, looking at her and smiled.

Handy also got up from the couch and walks up to them with his response. "Yeah, we'll be alright as long as we have other."

Lori and Yasmin both turned to him and smiled until Jenny looks inside as she stood by the door.

"Lori, it's getting late..." she said.

"I'm coming." The pink-haired Smurfette responded, turning to her. She let go of Yasmin's embrace and soon took hers and Handy's hand in both hers. Lori gently placed Yasmin's hand over Handy's, clasping them together as she said, "May you two love each other for as long as you smurf." Then she let go both their hands as they were still holding them together.

Yasmin blushed and smiled, holding Handy's hand tight as Handy smiled back with his eyes hooded. Lori then slowly stepped out of their way and headed towards the door. Handy looked deep into Yasmin's eyes and held her close and embraced her gently. As Lori stopped by the door where Jenny was waiting, she looked back at the happy couple and smiled. Jenny looked as well when she too smiled for the both of them. Lori then turned back to Jenny as they both headed out the door and left the house. The fashion designer held Handy tight when she began to close her eyes and sighed happily.

Back outside, Lori and Jenny both headed up and got onto the storks. Lori sat behind Grouchy on one stork and Jenny sat behind Greedy on the other, holding him with her arms wrapped around him.

"Say, aren't they comin' back out before we smurf off?" Greedy asked.

"Nah... I think they need some quality time to themselves." Lori replied as she smiled. "It's not every day that you see two Smurfs devoted to one another for their love and passion."

"That it is..." the chef Smurf agreed. "And it's not every day that you would see a Smurf and a Smurfette devoted to theirs."

Greedy turned his head over and smiled at Jenny. She smiled back at him and blushed as she kissed his cheek, lovingly.

"Come on! We gotta get a smurf on before Papa has our smurfs!" Grouchy said.

"Right! Let's go!" Greedy said.

Soon after, the stork took flight, spreading and flapping their wings as the Smurfs were lifted off the ground. Both Handy and Yasmin came back out, standing by the front door and wave up to them a 'goodbye'.

"Bye, guys! We'll smurf you soon!" Lori called out, seeing them and waved.

"I hate 'goodbyes'!" Grouchy remarked. "Bye, Handy! Bye, Yasmin!"

"Stay strong, lovebirds!" Greedy shouted down, "We all know this is not the end! And you can count on us for your support!"

"Bye bye, you two!" Jenny waved to them.

"Goodbye!" Yasmin said, as they both watched them fly away on the storks.

"And thank you everything you have done!" Handy said.

"ANYTIME!" Grouchy cried.

The two storks along with their friends were nowhere to be seen anymore as they flew right back to the village. The light Smurf exhaled slowly and soon turned to the smaller Smurfette. Yasmin looked up at Handy and embraced him, feeling somehow saddened.

"...Now it is quiet again..." Yasmin said to him.

Handy stroked her cheek with his hand and cupped it while he sighed. "I really hope something turns out soon..."

"Me too..." Yasmin replied as she lays her head on Handy's chest, "It just can't go on like this forever in the village..."

Handy then closes his eyes and puts his hand behind Yasmin's head. "I wonder if Papa ever even misses us... He's got to have at least some love in his heart. He always loves **ALL** his Smurfs..."

"I hope he will realize soon, for the way he reacted was wrong..." Yasmin said.

The Smurf soon held her tighter. He too began to feel saddened when he shut his eyes tighter, feeling all shook up. Yasmin stroked his back gently to soothe his tension and kissed his cheek. Handy sighed deeply and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"...We just have to wait..." Yasmin spoke, reaching her other hand upward on the back of Handy's head, stroking it.

"I miss them already..." Handy whispered.

"Me too... I wish they could have stayed a bit longer..."

"Well, it is getting dark." Handy responded, tilting his head, "If they had stayed longer, I don't know how Brainy and Clumsy would last with Papa Smurf... He probably knows by now after being tired from staying out of the village for that long that this was happening."

"And the guards probably know too because the storks aren't there anymore..." Yasmin sighed as she continued. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them, when they return..."

"Let's just pray they'll still be there safe from harm. And surely Papa will know better once he understands if he ever finds out. Which I'm assuming he will... It's been smurfing far too long and summer's already here."

"I hope something will happen soon." Yasmin nodded. "I bet there are some Smurfs on Papa's side, who actually don't really know why they're doing this. They just do what Papa says..."

"We should be getting inside." Handy said when he pulled Yasmin's head back up to look at her. "It's getting dark and I'm feeling tired."

Yasmin smiled slightly at him and kisses his nose when she begins to yawn. "Yeah, I'm getting tired too."

"Well, we had quite a busy day, and I also saved you from being smurfed." Handy smiled.

"And I can't thank you enough for that..." Yasmin replied, snuggling up to his cheek.

"And there's more where that came from..." the lightman laughed as he swept her up and carried her in his arms.

The blue designer giggled as she laid her arms around Handy's neck and smiled at him. Handy kissed her lips tenderly while he held her in his light arms.

"So... would ya love your hero to smurf you in bed tonight?" Handy gave her the gesture with one of his eyebrows raised and his eyes hooded seductively.

"Mhm, of course, I would love to..." Yasmin blushed, feeling very smurfy.

"Oh, babe..." Handy said, rubbing his nose against hers. "Then let's get smurfing..."

As the sun begins to set, Handy walked back inside with Yasmin in his arms happily and shuts the door.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 11. Who takes who…?**

* * *

A couple a weeks have passed within the month of June after the Smurfs came to visit their friends, Handy and Yasmin. They managed to smurf them all the supplies they needed during their stay on Beautiful Paradise until one day, they can finally return home. The couple grew to miss their friends again, hating for them to see them go. They wished things back at the village were normal and smurfy again. But with the other Smurfs in a revolution, there was not much they were able to do. They'd hope to one day hear from their friends, but they haven't heard a word from them since. Both Handy and Yasmin worried hoping Papa Smurf hadn't found out about their departure for the day without his permission. But they did have some confident knowing their friends were safe where they are for now.

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday, and Yasmin was working on a necklace, entirely made of real silver to go with her pink-studded, heart-shaped diamond Handy had brought home to her. She looked at the necklace and smiled after she finally finished it. Then she went to go put it on as it began to sparkle and dazzle with every shine in the sapphire diamond. Yasmin was so excited and happy; she hurriedly goes to Handy to show him her beautiful gift.

"Hey honey, I finished the necklace!"

She went downstairs to the basement, knowing Handy had been working for a few hours. As she got down there, she looked around to see where he was. It turned out that he had been in the other room where his other room where his other work and equipment were with the door half shut. Slowly but surely, without interrupting him, she walks to the door and looks inside to watch him.

Handy had been getting a real good work for the last couple of weeks, thanks to their friends who smurf up their belongings. His muscles had gotten smaller and lighter with every inch they had grown. His slender chest was lighted than it was a few weeks ago, his abdomen formed a one-pack that was still developing, his torso too had gotten much wider and more muscular, and his arms were better than the size of any Smurfs' arms. The blue lightman worker was working his blueprint ever to have been smurfed by any other Smurf. He'd grunted and strained at every lift as all his muscles in his body tightened and sweated immensely from head to toe. He panted with each work and did a count of 1s and 2s. Handy did this routine for a good full ten minutes until he set his small, blueprint to the floor mat. He sweated and panted, feeling his body flowing with adrenaline as he reached for a towel hanging from his working machine. As he wiped off the excess sweat from his forehead and so on, he wrapped the towel around his neck and walked to a nearby mirror stand, looking into himself, and amazed how much he gained in muscle mass.

Yasmin blushes deeply from the door as she watched Handy and looked at his small, light, muscles. She couldn't help but sigh a little, gazing at her astonishing lover. The worker Smurf looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled sensually and winked his eye. Then he felt his eye as he winked it harder, showing off more muscles and power from within. Handy laughed and winked his other eye with every bounce from his slender, lighter, chest.

"Man, Handy, you sure are one hell of a Smurf!" he said to himself, winking more from the side.

"Mhm, you sure are..." the fashion designer said from behind.

Handy gasped and turns around to see his female had been watching him the whole time.

"Yasmin!" he blushed nervously.

"I'm good at sneaking up, huh?" Yasmin giggled and walks in. "Rawrr, Handy... you're so smurfy..."

Handy smiled at her while he was still blushing.

"Ya like what ya see?" he asked as he winks his eye again.

"Mhm, I love it..." Yasmin said, licking over his lips.

Handy smiles wider and cupped her cheek in his hand. Then he looks down and notices the necklace Yasmin finally smurfed together.

"Hey, you smurfed it!" he said, happily.

"Ohh yes, I did! Isn't it just pretty?" Yasmin smiled, holding the diamond from the bottom in her palm as it sparkled.

"It's gorgeous... just like you."

"Oh, Handy."

Yasmin embraces him gently, feeling very happy with the results of her new gift, and, of course, her new and improved Smurf. Handy squeezed her tight and made her lose his breath a little from working so much. Handy was so light, he didn't know how to control it with all that power.

"Not so tight, honey, please!" Yasmin giggled, but strained a bit. "Man, you've got so much lighter in the past weeks."

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that." Handy replied as he lets her looser, "Guess I don't own my own strength. But I'll try to be a little more gentle. And you're right! I've also gotten much smaller!"

The light-working Smurf looks down at himself, viewing every inch f muscle on his immense eye. Yasmin too looked at him as she got a good view up close.

"Yes... and I love it..."

Yasmin then strokes over his light chest as Handy begins to breathe a little hard with the touch of her fingertips pressing against him. The blue designer gives him a seductive smile when she looked up to him and kissed his lips. The very slender Handy Smurf kissed and stroked Yasmin's cheek ever so gentle. Yasmin then slid with her tongue inside Handy's mouth when Handy lets her in and licked over her tongue, blushing. The smaller Smurfette held him tight and starts to pant a little, tasting his tongue. Handy presses her closer to his slender, light, chest and moves his hands to her tiny hips, licking over her tongue more. Yasmin then pulled Handy's head closer and deepens the kiss.

_"Mhh..."_

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy begins to pant and stroke Yasmin's sides gently, making her shake her side excitedly.

_"Ahww..."_ Yasmin licks his tongue with more lust.

_"Mmm... Hahh..."_

Handy then breaks the kiss and looks at her, panting and blushing. Yasmin looked deep in his eyes and panted as well, feeling flushed from their kiss.

"Ohww... Handy..."

The hard-working Smurf smiled sweetly and winks his left eye out for her. His eye tightened and his pencil stretched out, showing a bit of lighter vein on his eye, bicep, and shoulder. Yasmin blushes as she looks at his light arm and begins to touch his muscles.

"Rawrr... You're so hot..." the blue model cooed.

Handy sighed and happily spoke. "Well, I do have to keep myself in great shape for you, babe." He then winks his other eye the same as his other and exhales out his chest when it began to expand with every moment in his slender body.

_"Mhmm..."_ Yasmin chirred when she blushes more and starts to lick over his chest.

_"Oh... Yasmin..."_ Handy's voice shuttered.

Yasmin licked it more and moves with her tongue up to his neck.

_"Nnn... Yasmin...!"_ He panted harder, feeling his pulse pulsating.

_"Hahww..."_ Yasmin then begins to suckle his neck, gently._ "Mhmm..."_

Handy shut his eyes tight, tilting his head up as he wrapped his light arms around the fashion designer's little waist.

_"Y-Yasmin..."_ he husked.

Yasmin panted and stroked his back, suckling and licking his neck more wildly.

_"Hahh..."_

Handy begins feeling weak in the knees. His heart pounded through his chest, while his neck pulsated against Yasmin's tongue. He swallows hard and panted a bit harder, losing his standing balance. Yasmin then pressed him down to the ground gently with herself on top of him and looked in his eyes. She panted with her face all flushed as Handy's when he too panted, heaving through his small, light, chest and looked up to her with hooded eyes. Yasmin started to press her lower body against his and felt stiffness in her clothes while she pressed more sensual.

_"Ahww... Handy..."_

Handy felt Yasmin's smurf harden on top of him when he begins to feel the same way. He smiles rousingly and placed Yasmin's hand in between his small bulge and hers.

_"Ahh..."_ Yasmin gently strokes with her fingertips over Handy's smurf.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy sighed deeply and begins to stroke her side.

_"Ohwww..."_

Yasmin shaked her side, feeling very aroused as she stroked Handy's smurf more and panted. While she still felt him up with her playful touch, she laid her head on Handy's light chest. The slender Smurf let her listen to his light heartbeat pounding from inside. He looked down at her resting her head on his light chest. Then he looks at Yasmin side still shaking and couldn't help but laugh.

"I just love your side..." he said, still stroking it. "It's so cute whenever you smurf it around."

Yasmin blushed and giggled as she shaked her side more for him. Handy laughed more and began to sigh.

"You're so cute..." he said, closing his eyes and moved his hand to her head, petting it.

The designer sighed happily. She kisses his chest while her hand was still between hers and Handy's bulge, stroking it gently.

_"Mmmm... this feels so smurfy. And I'm so horny..."_ Handy cooed, very aroused.

_"Hahww..."_ Yasmin moaned, moving her head up and looks into his eyes. "Me too..."

"Then... what should we do...? Who takes who...?" Handy asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Hmm... we could take turns..." Yasmin smiled seductively. "The question is who starts...?"

Handy then looked down, seeing Yasmin's hand still in between while Yasmin was on top of him. She looked back up to him and smiled as she blushed. The working light Smurf then lays flat on the floor looking up at her with seductive eyes.

"So, I guess I'll start..." Yasmin answered, smiling back at him. She kissed his lips and then moves down to take off Handy's clothes slowly.

"Mmm..." Handy feels his bulging smurf bounce out excitedly, as he licks over his own lips hungrily for Yasmin.

"Mhmmm..." Yasmin looked at his smurf and quickly licked over it before she starts to pull down her straps.

Handy's breath hitched and blushes deeper while he looked up to his beautiful lover, stripping. Yasmin looks down at him seductively and licks over her own lips, stripping down her crop top clothes.

"Oh God, Yasmin... I'm getting' harder just lookin' at ya!" the worker Smurf cried excitedly as his smurf moved a little, getting harder.

The blue fashion designer blushed and giggled, seeing Handy's large smurf risen up more. She begins to stroke his smurf gently and enters him slowly. _"Ahhw..."_

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy moaned and panted at the feel being penetrated.

_"Hahww..."_ Yasmin panted. "...is it good like this?"

_"Mhhmm_... Yeah..." Handy husked softly. "It feels wonderful..."

Handy blushed deeply when Yasmin smiled, and continues to stroke his throbbing smurf. The smaller blue woman soon starts the thrust back and forth slowly inside him. _"Ahww..."_

Handy then closed his eyes and lets her go in deeper. _"Yasmin..."_

_"Hahh... Handy..."_ she moaned as she goes in deeper.

_"Owwhhh... Baby..."_ Handy thrusts up a little against Yasmin while she still stroked him.

_"Mhhh..."_ Yasmin panted faster and felt her heart racing. She thrusts a little faster, while stroking Handy's smurf at the same pace.

_"Ahhh...! Hahh... Uhhh..."_ The light, worker Smurf's heart raced as he pulled Yasmin's head down and kisses her wildly, panting faster.

_"Hahh... ahww..."_ Yasmin licked over his tongue, still thrusting fast and panted hard. Handy thrusts more upward at the same pace, moaning and kisses him deeper.

_"Uhww... mhmmm..."_ The blue Yasmin begins to sweat, kissing him more with lust.

_"Mmm._.. Nnnn..." Handy's saliva mixes in with hers as drool starting drizzling from their mouths and begins to sweat.

_"Nhh... H-Handy..."_ Yasmin chirred and thrusts deeper and harder._ "Ahwww...!"_

_"Yasmin...!"_ he cried panting harder and moaned louder. Soon, hot tears streamed down her eyes feeling hotter from the little Smurfette, smurfing and pumping good and hard.

_"Ahh... ahwww... oh Handy...!"_ Yasmin moaned as she strokes his smurf faster.

_"Aww yeah...! Yes... yes..."_ Handy chanted, holding her tighter. _**"YES!"**_ He cried and moaned much louder, now that he was nearing to his climax.

_"Ahhh... hahh... Handy...!"_ Yasmin stroked and thrusts at full speed, when she too was near her orgasm._ "Handy, I... ahww...!"_

_"Me too...! Ahh...! Haahh..."_ And suddenly, Handy came all over himself and Yasmin and shouted from his lungs. _**"YASMINNN!"**_

_"Ahww..!"_ Yasmin then joins in and comes inside him._** "AHWWW, HANDY! Handy!"**_

Handy's slender arms collapse to the floor while his heart raced fast and panted uncontrollably fast. He sweated more in their afterglow from the instant blood pumping rush. Yasmin panted hard and rested her body on Handy's, feeling the same way. _"Hahww..."_

_"Hah... haa... huuhh... wow... hahh... Just wow..."_ Handy calms down his breathing as his heart was still racing. Yasmin then moves her head up and looks into his eyes. She smiled sweetly while she was still panting.

"You are amazing!" Handy said, hugging her hastily and happily.

"Ahww, so are you!" Yasmin spoke and kisses his cheek.

"I think I might have overdone it with the yellin'... hehehehe..." Handy laughed and nuzzles against her cheek.

"Nahww, I love it when you yell," Yasmin giggled.

"Aww..." The working blue Smurf turns his head away bashfully and blushes.

"Oh Handy, you're so cute!"

Yasmin cuddled him close until Handy turned his head slightly back to her and laughed. Then he begins to sit up, bringing Yasmin with him as he cupped her cheek and kissed her sweet, tender lips. Yasmin laid her smooth arms around him and accepted his kiss and sighed happily.

"Oh Yasmin... You know how to make me feel so good." Handy said, embracing her tighter.

"I do my best to please you," she replied, stroking the back of his head.

"Hmm…. Your touches are sensational..." Handy chirred and takes a good look at her necklace sparkling.

"Do you like it?" Yasmin smiled.

"I love it..." Handy sighed dreamily, "...and your necklace. You're absosmurfly beautiful with it on. It matches your eyes..."

The fashion blushed and looks away shyly with a smile on her face. The handsome, light, worker smiled and slowly turned Yasmin's head back to him with his hand under her chin. He looks deeply into her eyes watching them sparkle as her necklace. Yasmin smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand on Handy's heart. Handy felt his own heartbeat at a fast pace and breathed steadily from his slender, light, chest. He then places his other hand on Yasmin's hand on her heart and breathes a little stronger. The young Smurfette too felt her heart beating at the same pace as Handy's. She sighed and nuzzled his nose against hers as Handy nuzzled back, rubbing her cheeks against his.

"I love you with all my heart." He whispered in her ear and pressed Yasmin's hand closer on her heart.

"I love you too..." Yasmin whispered back. "...more than anything else in the world..."

Handy's eyes glistened and felt his heart racing much faster. "Kiss me..." he whispered.

Yasmin looked in his eyes and smiled. She put her other hand on Handy's cheek and begins to kiss him passionately. Handy blushed as he kisses her deeper, exploring her tongue inside his mouth.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin licked over his tongue and pulled Handy's head closer. The lightman licks inside her mouth and tastes her tongue. He then took his hand off of Yasmin's and felt underneath her hat while Yasmin kissed him wilder and begins to pant.

"Hahh..." Handy rubbed Yasmin's head sensually and then removes her hat and pencil, still kissing her.

"Ahww..." Yasmin also removes Handy's hat and pencil quickly and stroked over his smooth head.

Handy moaned from Yasmin's touch on his bald head as he pulls her closer to feel his. He kissed her more and begins to pant. Yasmin had felt her own heart racing faster.

_"Mhmm..."_ She stroked Handy's head more and felt a stiff from her smurf again.

Handy broke the kiss and panted harder. He looked down and felt Yasmin's smurf rising up against his, also feeling stiff in his long smurf. Yasmin panted and smiled at him seductively, seeing Handy was ready for more. Only this time... Yasmin was about to get some.

"Now it's your turn..." the slender Smurfette whispered.

The hard-worker Smurf smiled back while he was still panting and lays her down gentle on her back. He stroked his thumb on Yasmin's cheek, caressing the temples on her sweet, loving face.

"I'll be gentle..." he whispered back.

Yasmin blushed and licks over her own lips and starts to kiss him again. Handy kisses her back and soon breaks it when he ventured his head down and gently kissed Yasmin's smurf on the tip of the base.

_"Ahww... Handy..."_ Yasmin said, blushing more.

"You like that?" Handy asked, blushing deeper and looks up to her.

_"Mhh_... oh yeah... I love it..." she panted.

Handy smiled seductively and begins to slide his mouth over her smurf, sucking it softly.

_"Ahhh..! Ohww this feels good... hah..."_ Yasmin moaned in a passionate bliss.

Her light, yet tender mate playfully with his tongue lapped around it teasingly. _"Ahh..."_

_"Uhww... H-Handy..."_ Yasmin then begins to thrust against him slightly.

_"Mmm...! Mmhhmm..."_ Handy sucks a little at a normal pace, lapping his tongue at the tip, tickling it. Yasmin panted hard and started to sweat.

_"Ahh... yes...!"_ she moaned._ "Hahww..."_

Drool had made its way and drizzled down from Handy's mouth and onto Yasmin's smurf. He begins to suck harder and breathes hard through his nose, moaning in between.

_"Yeahww... hahh..."_ Yasmin chirred and thrusts more against him._ "Handy...!"_

_"Mmmhh...!"_ Handy moaned and licked sensually on the veins pulsating rapidly against the inside of his mouth.

Yasmin moaned more blissfully and feels close to her release._ "Ahh... ahww... Haa..."_

But before the fashion designer would let herself out; Handy released himself from Yasmin's smurf, seeing that she was very close after she felt the pressure from her smurf ready to burst.

"No... not yet, babe." The working-light Smurf sweetly said, stroking the temples on her cheek. "I'm not finished with you..."

Yasmin looks at him, with her face all flushed and panting really fast. Handy then smiles seductively at her, seeing his fragile Smurfette so lusty and needy for more forbidden passion.

"Just calm down... Don't worry... you'll get it." He said to her, kissing her lips.

"Hahww..." the blue designer kisses him back and licks over his lips quickly. Then she looks slightly to the side and looks into the mirror, seeing herself and Handy. Yasmin licked over her own lips, seeing how hot and raw their love was until Handy turns and sees as well. He turns back to her with a coy smile knowing too that they looked really smurfy and aroused from the glimpse of the mirror stand.

"I see something is smurfing us, heheheh..." he laughed, sinfully.

"Mhh, you look so damn smurfy on top of me..." Yasmin said, still looking into the mirror.

"Well... you are too." Handy laughed more and his eyes hooded. "You're on fire..." he husked.

Yasmin looked up at him and smiled seductively. She pulled his head down and kisses him more wildly.

_"Hahh... Yasmin..."_ Handy blushes more deeply and licks over her mouth.

_"Mhmmm..."_ Yasmin holds him tight and strokes his head, still kissing him.

Handy then feels for Yasmin's entrance, holding up his light smurf and circled around her puckered hole with it.

_"Hahww... Handy...!"_ Yasmin feels her own heart racing fast as she panted.

Handy laughed at her reaction, and then slowly pushes her thick, vascular smurf inside him. _"Mmmm... You're so tight."_

_"Ahhh..!"_ The little blue Smurfette blushed deeply and spread out her legs more.

_"Oh... Now we're smurfin'..."_ Handy brings her upwards and begins to push in and out. Yasmin lays her arms around him and presses her lower body up against him.

_"Ahh... ahhw..."_ she chirred and started to lick his neck.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy starts to pant and thrusts more lustfully. _"Bite my neck..."_

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin licks his neck more and bites him as she stroked his back.

_"Nnnn...! Haa..."_ he cried, panting harder, with his smurf throbbing inside Yasmin's inner walls as he thrusts more.

_"Mhmmm, mhh..."_ Yasmin suckled his neck and panted more as she kept pressing against him.

_"Ahh... Yasmin, baby..."_ Handy's voice husked lowly when he then reached for Yasmin's slick smurf and begins to stroke it.

_"Hahww..! H-Handy...!"_ the Smurfette moaned and continues licking and sucking his neck.

The small and powerful Smurf panted faster and thrust inside with her smurf harder. Then he placed his hand on the back of Yasmin's head and begins to sweat immensely.

_"Ahh... hahh... yes...! Ahhh..."_ Yasmin moaned louder. She soon felt her heart racing really fast as she too starts to sweat.

_"Haahh... Uhhnn... Louder baby... I'm almost there..."_ Handy then thrusts and rubs at full speed.

_"Ahhww... me too..!"_ And as told, Yasmin moaned much louder and panted faster. _"Handy... hahh... Handy...!"_

"Let's smurf together..." he whispered to Yasmin, still thrusting.

_"Nhh... yes...! Ahh... Aahhh...!"_ And when the fashion designer couldn't hold it in anymore, she came all over herself and Handy raw and hard. **_"AHHHWW,_ _HANDYYY!"_**

_"Ahh... Ahhhh...!"_ Then Handy too came hard and long deep inside of Yasmin._ **"YASMIN!"**_

Afterwards, Yasmin rests her head on Handy's shoulder, all exhausted and panting fast. "You're so amazing..."

Handy panted fast well, still sweating until he slumps to the floor taking Yasmin with him. "Oh Yasmin..." He closed his eyes, while he still panted and holds her close in a sweet embrace. Yasmin snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much..." Yasmin sighed.

"I love ya too, doll-face." Handy replied tenderly and rubbed Yasmin's head.

Yasmin smiled sweetly and closes her eyes, shaking her side. Handy then sighed with relief, feeling more exhausted from their second round.

"What a rush..." he sighed again. "That sure was one hell of a huge work." Handy later took his hand out from Yasmin's smurf, covered in her white, sticky, discharged sperm. Yasmin then see Handy's hand as she takes it gently and starts to lick the cum off his fingers.

"Y-Yasmin...! That's you you're tastin'!" Handy shouted, and his face more flushed.

"I know..." the designer giggled. She looked at him with her eyes hooded and licks the rest of herself off her hand.

"Damn Yasmin..." Handy smiled seductively at her.

"Well, I have to say... you taste better than me..." Yasmin smiled back and giggles.

"Really now...? Well, we'll see about that..." And with that, Handy kisses and tastes Yasmin's semen in his mouth.

_"Mhmmm..."_ Yasmin blushed again and licks over his tongue.

_"Ahh..."_ Handy licked more sensually over her tongue, tasting more of Yasmin inside her warm mouth.

Then Yasmin breaks the kiss, gasping and said, "Ahh... You know how I taste... but you don't know how delicious you taste..."

Handy had thought of the idea once it rolled into his mind. It made himself blush uncontrollably knowing that their time 'smurfing' was far from over.

"Does this mean this isn't over yet?" Handy asked.

"Maybe..." Yasmin blushed and giggles.

"Man, Yasmin! You just can't get enough of me, can ya? Hahahaha..."

"Hehehe, I can **never** get enough of you..."

"It's because I look sexier, is it?" Handy laughed.

"That could be the reason..." Yasmin giggled and kisses his chest.

"Yasmin..." the small Smurf sighed deeply and cupped her cheek, looking at her in a loving bliss.

The very small, fragile Smurfette looked in his eyes and smiled sweetly. Handy smiled back at her and closes his eyes. He lets go of her and lies back down on his front, spreading his tight thighs wide, and looks to her slightly with lust in his eyes.

"Ohww... Handy..." Yasmin blushed deeply and gently stroked with both hands over Handy's tight butt.

"Mmmm..." Handy cooed, shutting his eyes. "Feels so smurfy with you doin' that..."

Yasmin then continues stroking and begins to licks his tail. _"Nhh..."_

Handy smiled and excitedly waggles his tail as his face flushed more with a deep shade of purple. Yasmin giggled seeing Handy's tail wagging as smurfy as a puppy. Then she stopped his tail from wagging by gently holding it between her teeth, licking it more and smiled.

_"Haahhh... Oh Yasmin..."_ Handy groaned huskily as he lifts his butt up for more support.

Yasmin then slides with her mouth over his tail, licking and sucking it as she gropes his butt more tenderly. _"Mhmm..."_

Handy starts to pant a little and felt his heart racing. He then knelt on his knees with his blue butt sticking more upwards.

_"Hahw..."_ the blue fashion designer panted. She stops sucking his tail and feels for his entrance with her tongue, and begins licking it.

_**"YASMIN...!"**_ Handy's breath hitched, crying.

_"Mhh... mhmmm..."_ Yasmin licks his puckered hole more and feels her smurf rising again for the third time.

_"Ahhh... Baby..."_ the light Smurf pants a bit harder, feeling his smurf too harden again for the third time. Yasmin soon stops licking and kneeled upwards as she enters inside of him again and takes a hold of Handy's smurf.

_"Ahww..."_

Handy positioned himself a little more comfortable against Yasmin, turning to her with his face very flushed and his eyes hooded and panted. Yasmin looked at him, giving him a seductive smile and licks over his lips. Then she starts to thrust back and forth, stroking his smurf at the same level in pace.

_"Mmhh..."_ Handy turned his head back and notices he was now facing the mirror with Yasmin, watching himself being smurfed by her. He feels a bit surprised looking at himself in the position he was in, still covered with leftover cum from him and Yasmin on his lower stomach from earlier.

"Yasmin?"

"_Ahww_... yes..?"

"_Nn_... the... mirror..." he grunted at the feel of Yasmin, pushing inside him.

Yasmin too realized when she looks at the mirror and blushes deeply. _"Hahh..."_ She kept pushing inside him, and stared straight at the mirror.

_"Ahh_... this... hah... feels awfully strange... _Nnnnhaah..."_ Handy felt awkward when he still looked in the mirror, seeing Yasmin's hand stroking him. However, it did make him blush more and pant much harder.

"Do... _hah_... do you want me to stop...?" Yasmin asked, still thrusting.

"No... _hahh_... it's the mirror... _Nnn_... It feels weird that we're watching ourselves..."

"_Mhh_... yes... but... hahw... I like it somehow... _ahw_..."

"Y-you do...?" Handy said to her with his heart racing much faster.

"Yes... _nhh_... I do..." Yasmin replied with a lustful groan, thrusting and stroking faster. _"Hahww..."_

After knowing and realizing that Yasmin enjoyed watching themselves smurfing in the mirror, Handy begins to blush more and then closes his eyes and smiled. He placed his hand behind Yasmin's lower back, making her push more as he moaned. The blue designer moaned and pushed harder inside him.

_"Ahh..."_ Yasmin begins to rub his smurf faster and pant.

The incredible smart Smurf panted faster, opening his eyes again and looks into the mirror being thrust in and out. He then sees his smurf releasing some precum from Yasmin's movements in hand motion. Handy chirred more lustfully seeing this happening as he licked her lips hungrily.

"You know... _Mmm_... Grouchy was right about us... _Ahh_... _Mmmhh..._" Handy said, turning his head slightly to her. "We do look smurfy together..." He smiled sweetly as he begins to sweat and bask in their early afterglow.

_"Mhh_... yes we do..." Yasmin agreed, smiling back at him. _"Ahhh..."_ She starts to sweat and moans louder, thrusting as fast as she can. _"Ahh... hahh..."_

_"Hahh... ahh..."_ Handy's heart pounded stronger through his chest and felt close to his third release, knowing his clear precum already had seeped out earlier. _"Y-Yasmin...I'm... I-I..."_ He panted really fast and moaned much louder as he pushes up against her harder.

_"Ahh... yes... nhh... can we come together again...?"_ Yasmin panted fast, thrusting and rubbing hard.

_"Yes...! Please...!"_ Handy panted harder and moaned louder, near to his third and final orgasm. _"Oh Yasmin...!"_ He cried. _"I love you...!"_

_"Ahh... Aaahhh... I love you too..! Haahh...!"_ Then Yasmin comes inside of him one last time. _**"AAAAHHW! HANDY!"**_

_**"AHHH! YASMIN!"**_ Handy too came long and hard all over Yasmin's hand, himself and some on the mirror. _"Ahh...!"_ He gasped and panted really fast, feeling warm tears fall from his eyes. _"Yasmin..."_

_"Oh God, Handy..."_

Yasmin panted fast and hard and then collapses on top of him, pressing him to the ground. Handy falls to the side and breathed heavily. His heart was still racing and felt Yasmin pressed up against him. His eyes were still watery as they fell down more from the excitement and heart-stopping pleasure they've came to accomplish three times in a row now. Yasmin then notices the tears falling from Handy's cheek and gently wipes them away with her clean hand.

"Ahww... Is something wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

The light Smurf turned to her; smiling sweetly and said, "Nah... you're just so good with your skills." He then kisses her hand and proceeded. "You make me feel special, inside and out."

"Hahh... I'm so glad," Yasmin sighed and blushed. She kissed his cheek and then takes her other hand off Handy's smurf. Handy looks at Yasmin's other hand, covered with his own white, secreted, cum. He knew what was going to happen next when Yasmin goes to look at it, and licked over her own lips, gazing at her soiled hand.

"Mhh... it looks as delicious as it tastes..."

Handy knew he would have to give in sooner or later, but just to taste her own sperm after Yasmin tasted his? But, without any hesitation or chances, Handy smiled to Yasmin and gave in.

"Ok, ya got me..." He sits up on the floor and slowly begins to lick his own cum off of Yasmin's hand.

"Mhmm... tasty, isn't it?" the small Smurfette giggled until she also licks the cum off her own hand.

Handy's face flushed and licks it more, then sucks on each finger individually.

"Mhh... And you were surprised, when I tasted my own cum," Yasmin giggled and blushed.

The hungry blue Smurf finished licking up her hand and licked his own lips and swallows his cum. His eyes hooded heavily and blushes a very deep shade of purple. Yasmin cupped his cheek and licks over Handy's mouth as Handy deepened the kiss and tastes more of himself in Yasmin's.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin lays her arms around him and licks over his tongue.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy licks deeper and mixes his saliva inside with Yasmin's.

_"Ahww..."_ The little Smurfette pulls his head closer and begins to pant.

_"Mmmhh... Yasmin..."_ Handy husked, breathing heavier. Drool starts to drizzle down both their mouths from kissing erotically and passionately.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin felt her heart racing as she let herself fall to the floor again, pulling Handy with her. She blushes and looks in his eyes, panting, feeling more aroused than ever over her smart hunk of a Smurf.

"Holy god... why is it that I just can't get enough of you?"

"I don't know..." the handsome Smurf panted. "But I'm surprised that you are." He sighed happily. "You've never been like this before the last few times we smurfed."

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with me today..." Yasmin smiled sweetly and kisses his nose.

"I know why..." Handy smiled seductively.

Then Yasmin blushes and looks down at Handy's small, light, chest. Then Handy winked his lighter, slender eye, making them winked. "Ya know ya can't resist Handy Smurf." He laughed and then winks his eye.

"Mhmm..." Yasmin cooed and blushes more, seeing Handy's eye. She licks over her own lips and takes a hold of one of his light arms. The light Smurf with his slender skin winks it harder, showing more strength and power as he exhaled and sweats a little.

"Ohw..." the Smurfette cooed, kissing his arm, "...you're so hot..."

"Heheheh... And you love it. I'm only this way because of you, and **only** you." Handy smiled seductively.

"...Only because of me..?" she blushed, looking at him with her eyes glistening.

"Mmmhmm." Handy nodded. "Your love gives me the power and great strength to keep me strong. And it also keeps my heart smurfing and proud too." Handy feels his heart as he continued. "I don't ever want anythin' bad to come between us... I need you Yasmin..." Then he places Yasmin's hand on his beating heart. "You mean everything to me more than life itself..." He smiled at her and said, "I love you."

Yasmin had felt Handy's heart while her own heart was beating at the same pace. She looks deep in his eyes and spoke. "Handy..." She then snuggles up to him and sighed replying, "I love you too."

Handy then holds her real tight with all his strength and sighed. "If anything happens... I'll always be there to protect you with all that I've got."

Yasmin closes her eyes and also holds him real tight. "Oh Handy... I'm so happy to be with you..."

"Me too, Yasmin... Me too." The hard-working Smurf closes his eyes and lets out a deep longing sigh, loving their sweet and tender moment like this.

"I would never be able to live without you anymore..." Yasmin said to him and cuddled closer.

But after what the Smurfette just said, it made Handy's heart sank thinking of the idea of anything happening to the other, conflicting on whether it was smurfy of them to die for each other.

"Please... please don't say that..." Handy's voice broke when he looks into her eyes and his own eyes glistened.

"But... but my life would be completely worthless without you..." Yasmin replied sadly, looking at him.

Handy soon begins to speak low and softly. "That may be... but if anything were to happen to me..." He continued while he strokes Yasmin's cheek, "...please promise that you don't go through this? We may be far from home, and there's a lot of danger out there in the wild. But... I don't want to see you smurf yourself because of me... Especially when I made that mistake months ago down by the lake..." Then Handy closes his eyes sadly, thinking of that day when he had almost drowned.

"I..." Yasmin spoke as she takes a hold of his hand, "...I promise..."

The little fashion designer snuggles up to his cheek when Handy opened his eyes back up and smiles sadly at his loving Smurfette.

"But there's no way anything will ever happen to you, right?" Yasmin asked curiously, looking at him.

"Only if you'll love me as long as you smurf. If something were to happen... I don't know what I do."

Yasmin embraces him and holds him tight. "I will always love you... always and forever...!"

"Aww Yasmin..." he replied, hugging her back, tightly. "My beautiful Yasmin..."

The blue designer blushes again and feels her own heart beating. "I will always be yours... And nothing can ever change that..."

"And no Smurf can ever do anything to stop us from loving each other..."

Yasmin looks at him and replied, finishing Handy's sentence. "...because our love is unbreakable..." She then smiled and rubs his nose against her.

Handy smiled back to his Smurfette and kisses her cute nose. He felt goose bumps all over his body and looks to her and said, "You are my one and only Smurfette."

"And you're my one and only Smurf." Yasmin responded and lays her head on Handy's chest and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh.

Handy smiled sweetly and lets her listen to his beating heart. "Hmmm... I love every minute of this with you. I love your sweet, loving side, and I also love your dark and lustful side."

Yasmin begins to giggle and laugh a bit. "That sounds if I would be schizophrenic, hahaha!"

"Schizo what now?" Handy said feeling confused.

"Oh Handy... It's when a person has two different personalities, hehe!" she giggled.

Then the smart head slapped his blue palm against his face, blushing and felt really embarrassed. "Man, I've got to start reading whatever the smurf you're talking about! You sound more like Brainy!"

"I sound like Brainy?" Yasmin laughed. "No way!"

"But with those kind of words I don't know, you do..." Handy retorted feeling annoyed.

"Pff, you're just jealous that I know a word you've never heard before..." the smarty Smurfette giggled more.

"Hmph!" Handy then turns away with his arms folded and his eyes closed with an angry, yet harsh look on his face.

"Hey, who are you now?" she asked looking to him. "Grouchy Smurf?"

The light Smurf turns to her slightly with one eye open. Then he begins to smile and opens his other eyes and glomped on Yasmin down to the floor.

"Heeey!" Yasmin laughed, after being smurfed back to the floor. "Oh Handy!" She cuddled him. "Hehehe!"

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we, Brainy?" Handy gave a suggested wink, playfully smurfing around with her.

"With pleasure, Grouchy." She smiled. "But don't tell me in the end that you hated it!" Yasmin giggles.

"If I were him, I would..." Handy replied until his smile widened sinisterly like a Cheshire cat. "But I don't..." He laughs seductively and soon kisses her with lust, beginning to continue making love again.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 12. We should smurf this more often…**

* * *

The next day had rolled by that weekend after both Handy and Yasmin spent the whole day and all night together in the basement. Earlier that morning, Handy woke up and took a shower and left a note for Yasmin saying he will be back soon after his morning walk. Before the light Smurf would arrive back, Yasmin got the chance to shower as well and never in her life felt truly happy that she was more in love with Handy than ever before.

Once she got out of the shower, she couldn't help but sing a little melody from her heart, fluttering with joy. After she had gotten herself dried and dressed perfectly, she buffed and polished her heart sapphire necklace in the mirror as it began to sparkle and shine again. She gazed at the necklace around her neck twinkling like a wishing star and sighed happily. She then smurfs into the kitchen as she begins to prepare breakfast for Handy before he returned. Yasmin whipped up some mixing batter, to make pancakes over the stone she had smurfed up together over the fireplace oven. She hummed and sang while she set up the table and placed the mix into the frying pan lend from Lori and Jenny. As they sizzled, Yasmin whipped up a mix of homemade whipped cream in another bowl and continued her little melody.

It was almost 9 o'clock in the morning and Handy finally came back home from his walk. He opened the door until the aroma of freshly made pancakes hit his nose. He breathed it in deeply and exhaled with a smile upon his sweet face. He knew Yasmin was in the kitchen, smurfing up a nice morning meal like she always does. The working Smurf walks into the kitchen slowly and sees Yasmin swaying with her hips while she was still whipping up the whipped cream to put on the pancakes. The little fashion designer had also still been singing the whole time as Handy listened to her gentle, angelic, voice. Handy sighed and leaned against the kitchen entrance, smiling at his beautiful, singing, Smurfette.

Soon, breakfast was just about ready when Yasmin placed the whipped cream on top of both their pancakes along with one small-sized strawberry on each one. When she went to go into the icebox for a pitcher of fresh smurfberry juice, she turned and seen Handy had been watching and standing by the doorway this whole time.

"Oh! Handy!" Yasmin jumped.

"Yasmin..." Handy's grin grew wide. "Aren't you just the smurfiest?"

"Yep!" Yasmin giggled, placing the pitcher of smurfberry juice on the table and walks up to him. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Oh? And what did I do?" His brow rose with his smile more coy-like.

"Aww Handy... I had the most wonderful day with you yesterday! It seemed as I never felt so amazed by you more than usual. It felt so magical..."

"Mmmm... so I take it you really enjoyed it, huh?"

"More than that! I cherished every minute of it..."

The blue Smurf didn't respond, but looked down to his Smurfette with a cocky, yet seductive smile. Yasmin smiled and placed her hand on her own beating heart and sighed. "Ahwww Handy..."

Handy then begins to wink his eye out for her, showing the designer his best physique.

"Mhmmm..." Yasmin begins to blush.

"Ya like that?" the slender light Handy said with a wink in his eye.

"No... I love it." She giggled.

"Heheh..." Handy winks them tighter, showing more eye mass in his light, slender eye. Yasmin then takes a hold of one of his arms and feels his muscles. "Rawr..."

Handy smirked sensually at her and winks his eye.

"Ya like this too?" He said, winking his eye proudly.

Yasmin didn't say anything but blushes more as she started to stroke over his light chest. The smart's eyes hooded with one brow rose and exhaled his chest with his movements slightly.

"Mhm, oh Handy..." Yasmin chirred beginning to lick over his chest.

Handy felt goose bumps all over as he felt her wet, slick, tongue on his small, light, chest. The blue designer soon lays her slightly slender arms around him and slides with her tongue up to his mouth. Handy begins to lick her tongue seductively.

_"Mmmh..."_

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin starts to pant and holds him tight.

Handy blushes a shade of purple on his cheeks as he begins kissing her deeper and wraps his arm around her small waist. Yasmin could feel her own heart beating fast as she kisses him with more lust. Handy holds her tighter, feeling his heart race against her, beating in the same rhythm. His tail starts to waggle, feeling more excited. Yasmin begins to pant harder licking over her tongue more passionately.

_"Ahh... hah..."_ Handy panted harder and starts to stroke her lower back.

_"Mhm... Handy..."_

_"Hahh... Yasmin..."_

Yasmin then wanders with her hand down to Handy's clothes, feeling his 'smurf' ever so gently. Handy breathes in deeply and shutters at the feeling and blushed darker.

_"Yasmin..."_

She starts to massage it slowly with her blue delicate palms. _"Mhh..."_

Handy bit his lower lip, feeling his smurf stiffen a little from her touches and begins to moan. The blue small designer then slides with her hand inside Handy's clothes and strokes his smurf gently.

_"Nnn... Ahh Yasmin..."_ Handy panted and holds her closer.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin starts to lick over his chest and continues stroking him.

_"B-babe... oohh... mmm..."_ The inventor Smurf panted harder.

_"Hahww... do you like it?"_ Yasmin asked licking and stroking him more.

_"Mmm_... y-yes... very much..." Handy moaned, closing his eyes and blushes deeper. "But... what about... _Nnnn_..."

Yasmin didn't smurf a word and just giggled. She then pulled Handy's head down and kisses his lips when Handy himself lost his words and forgot about everything else.

_"Mmhh..."_ Handy kissed her back.

Yasmin kisses him deeper and strokes his smurf more. _"Mhmm..."_

_"Mmmhh... Hahh... Haa..."_ Handy could feel his smurf rising in Yasmin's bare palms as he starts to breathe heavily.

_"Hahww..."_ Yasmin feels her own heart racing fast while she kept stroking and massaging him.

Handy then breaks the kiss and heaved through his chest, panting and gazing at Yasmin. "Smurf the pancakes... hahh... ahh... _I want you_..."

The little fashion designer smiles at him seductively and blushes. "Hehehe, the pancakes can wait..." she said and licks over Handy's lips. The very small hard-working Smurf sighed deeply and smiled lustfully at her, feeling his smurf still being stroked.

"Where shall we smurf then...?" Yasmin asked her handsome stud of a Smurf.

_"Hah_... on the couch in the living room, babe..." he replied feeling his heart racing and panting fast. "Please..."

Yasmin then takes him by her hands and pulls him to the living room. She let herself fall onto the couch and smiles up to him. Handy smiles back on top of her and sweetly kissed her cute nose. He begins to linger his hand down to Yasmin's lower body and starts to rub her smurf gently.

_"Ahwww..."_ Yasmin blushed and begins to pant.

"You're so beautiful like this, honey..." Handy spoke softly while he strokes his hand against her more. "It smurfs me on when you're like this."

"Ohw Handy..." Yasmin moaned from the feeling. _"Ahww..."_

_"Hmmmm... Yasmin... My beautiful Yasmin..."_

Handy then begins to kiss her and rub her smurf against his. Yasmin lays her arms around his head and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss._ "Mhmm..."_ The smaller Smurfette pressed her lower body against him, making themselves more aroused and more hotter for a smurfy morning wake up call.

But before the two had gotten more intimate with each other and ready for their morning sex, there was then a light tapping sound heard from the front window. Handy immediately stopped for a brief second when he had heard the sound.

"Yasmin? Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did...!" Yasmin responded quickly and soon looks up, looking to the window. They both looked up and seen there was a little blue smurfberry bird tapping gently outside at the window. Handy got up from the couch and wondered what it was doing here.

"A bird...? That's strange... What's it want?"

"Hey, isn't this a blueberry bird?" the Smurfette in the pink-crop top clothes questioned getting up as well. Yasmin; knowingly enough, walks to the window and opens it seeing the little bird perched on the windowsill.

"Say... there's a letter wrapped around him." Handy had noticed and walks up to Yasmin seeing the bird.

"You're right!" Yasmin quickly without haste, takes the letter off the bird that was wrapped around his leg and takes a look at it, opening it up.

"It's from our friends!" she gasped.

"R-really?" Handy cried excitedly. "What's it say?"

Yasmin begins to read it out aloud which was written from Lori. Her voice went over Yasmin's as she read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Handy & Yasmin,_

_How is everything there in Paradise? Hope you two are managing well and smurfy together! This little smurfberry bird's name is Nuage. Jenny had named him which means 'cloud' in her French language back from where she came from. She found him one day a few weeks ago when he was badly injured. But luckily, both she and Greedy were able to smurf him back to health. And he's actually from Beautiful Paradise! Can you believe it? Anyway, Nuage will be your letter carrier for when you two want to smurf a letter back to let us know how things are. As for us... we're doing alright. Papa Smurf is still acting a bit unsmurfy, but! He didn't find out about the four of us smurfing our way to help you guys. I don't know how Brainy and Clumsy were able to stall him that long... but they smurfed it! Well... there was one problem... the two Smurfs who were smurfing an eye out on the stork coops found out. But here's some good news! After smurfing them the explanation, and how smurfily sorry I was to lie to them for what we did, they didn't smurf on us! And they're now on our side! You probably want to know who they are. Well, it's Jokey and Tracker! But they have to keep it from Papa or else things will become more unsmurfy. And like I have mentioned before Smurfette still doesn't care. I have tried to talk to her at least once, but she gave me the cold shoulder. Oh well, it's her loss. At least I have Jenny as my backup girl to look up to. Heehee! So yeah, all the other Smurfs are still not as very smurfy with one another. But let's just say it's not too bad. Some of them had already forgotten that you're gone and just moved on with their lives. However, I think there are some who are having some regrets in what's been happening over the last 2 and a half months. But I hope things will get better. As for the rest who still care for you, you're all still in our prayers and hope for a miracle so you guys and finally come back home. We all love you so much! Stay strong, and be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Lori Smurf._

_PS. That diamond you smurfed for Yasmin, where did you find that? It's so beautiful! Greedy definitely wants to get something that smurfy for Jenny, but he couldn't think of anything special. If it's not too much trouble... can you do a favor for him and find a beautiful diamond that's really smurfy? I bet Jenny will just love it! Their anniversary is coming up soon and he wants it to be very special._

_Thanks again! Love you guys! Hugs and Kisses!_

* * *

"So, Nuage is your name?" Yasmin spoke, looking at the bird. "Thank you so much you gave us this letter." She then pets him gently on his head as the bird begins to chirp happily. The fashion designer soon turns to Handy with a bright smile on her face. "I'm so glad they're alright and that Papa didn't found out about it."

"I'm relieved to myself." The working Smurf replied happily. Then his eye brow ridged up and gave out a little sinister laugh. "Greedy, you son of a smurf, heheh... What the smurf have you been up to with your gal?"

"Hehehe! Ahw, I so want to send them a letter back right now. But... I need to eat something first..." Yasmin said and soon feels hungry.

"Yeah, me too. I'm starvin' over here! Haha!"

"Oh no! Then you quickly need to eat something, before you really die!" Yasmin giggled and pushes him into the kitchen hastily.

"Hey hey hey! Not so fast there, dearie!" Handy laughed from Yasmin's sudden force.

* * *

Later on after they had breakfast, Handy took Yasmin where he discovered the mine-filled with diamonds and all kinds of rhinestones weeks ago. Handy held Yasmin's hand as they smurfed closer to their destination where he smurfed her heart sapphire diamond.

"We're almost there, babe. Just over that small hill by the thistle bushes. So be careful. They can be very prickly."

"I'll be careful."

Yasmin walked with him over the hill and was very careful in not getting hurt from the thistle bushes as they coursed through it without a single scratch. They finally made it when Handy was the first to come out of the bush and gently pulled Yasmin out safely by the hand. He smiled down at her and then turns around and saw the small mine right up ahead.

"Ah, there it is."

Handy walks Yasmin up to the open mine shaft holding her hand as they went inside the dark cavern. Yasmin looked around inside the mine after they reached it. Her black eyes had widened when she saw all the sparkling and shining diamonds and rhinestones in different colors, sizes and shapes.

"Ohh Handy, it's beautiful!"

"Heheh, I knew you would like it." Handy smiled to her.

"I love it here!" Yasmin responded, smiling back at him, "Now we have to pick a really good one for Greedy!"

"I wonder what kind he would like to give to Jenny..." The hard-working Smurf thought as he looks around. "There's so much to choose from!"

"Me too! Hmm..." The blue fashion designer wondered while she looked around as well. "We could choose more than just one, but I don't know how much the bird is able to transport at once..."

"Then we'll just have to smurf a couple a good ones home and find which one is the best!" Handy suggested.

"That's a sweet idea!" Yasmin cried excitedly.

Then she starts to walk around and picks out some smurfy ones to bring back and smurf them in her pockets. Handy begins to looks at some small ones and big ones and does the same thing. He picked up the prettiest shapes and colors as they shined and sparkled, smurfing the best ones in his pockets.

"Ahww, I wish I could take the whole mine home," Yasmin giggled. "My pockets are full. What about yours?"

"You're tellin' me, I'm all filled up!"

Yasmin looked to him, seeing Handy's pockets filled with big and small diamonds bulging from his clothes when Handy started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Okay, I'm sure we can choose a good one for Greedy then from all these," the little designer Smurfette giggled.

"Hehehehe, definitely!"

Handy walks up to her as Yasmin smiled happily and embraced him, giving a little kiss on his lips. He laughed and blushed a bit from Yasmin's sweet offer.

"Come on. We better smurf these home before we decide to take anymore." Handy said.

"Hehehe, you're right!"

Yasmin then took a hold of his hand and walks with him out of the mine into the bright Sunday afternoon. Handy sighed as he looks up into the clear blue sky with the sun shining bright upon them.

"What a smurfy day..." Handy said breathing a little at ease.

"Yeah..." Yasmin agreed, taking a deep breath in and then lays her head on Handy's arm.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you..." Handy said looking down to her.

"Ahwww, I'm happy too. I love you so much..."

"And I love you..."

The hard-working Smurf hugged her tenderly and lets out a deep long sigh. The younger Smurfette smiled and snuggled up to his cheek.

_"Yasmin..."_ Handy whispered, smiling and closes his eyes.

_"My Handy..."_

Yasmin held him tight and kisses his cheek while Handy begins to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and caresses her back. He holds Yasmin's hand, enjoying this moment while he caressed her more. Yasmin sighs happily and begins to shake her little blue side, listening to Handy's sweet words and cuddled him.

"I will always be there for you. You can always count on me." The light Smurf whispered and then looks back down to her.

The little Smurfette with the pink pencil blushed and smiled at him with her eyes glistening. Handy smiled back dreamily until he lifts her up from her leg, carrying her in his light arms. Yasmin giggled and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up to his slender, light, chest.

"My one and only..." Yasmin sighed.

"Oh Yasmin..." Handy spoke as his eyes glistened. "You make my life whole and worth living."

"That's the same you do with my life..." Yasmin said and kisses his cheek. "You **are** my life..."

"And nothing's gonna change that, because no matter what, I will always love you." Handy then softly kisses her lips and said, "I love you, Yasmin."

"I love you too, Handy. I love you so much..."

After Yasmin responded one last time, she closes her eyes and rested comfortably in Handy's arms. The small Smurf smiled down at her and begins heading for home while he carried Yasmin, taking a shortcut away from the thistles. Yasmin then took a little nap in Handy's protective arms while he carried her back.

* * *

As soon as they finally got home, Handy opened the front door and carried Yasmin inside. She was still sleeping as she laid wrapped around the worker Smurf's neck. Handy looked down at his beautiful Smurfette with her eyes asleep ever so softly and smiled at her. It was mid-afternoon when he went to go smurf the time up at the wall clock. Knowing he wouldn't want to wake Yasmin from her slumber, Handy carried her into their room. The sun was gleaming through the windows as he placed the little model Smurfette gently on the bed. He emptied out all the diamonds from her pockets, along from his own pockets also, and placed them in a small glass bowl that had been sitting on the nightstand. Then he went to the window and closed the shade so the sun wouldn't hit Yasmin's eyes and disturb her. Soon, he went back up to the bed and pulled up the covers to keep Yasmin warm. The small Smurf then sat at the edge of the bed very quietly and watched his partner and female slumber and dream. He smiled so gently and begins to stroke the temples her cheek with his thumb.

Yasmin smiles sweetly as she dreams, feeling Handy's hand on her cheek and gently takes a hold of it in her. Handy felt his heart racing and felt warm on the inside from Yasmin's gentle touch. He sighed softly as his eyes glistened, gazing at Yasmin in her sleep. Suddenly, the little Smurfette started to yawn a little and slowly opens her eyes. She looked up and seen that her mate had been watching her sleep this whole time.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Handy welcomed her with his wake up call, smiling with his eyes hooded.

"Mmmh..." Yasmin moaned a little as she stretched her slender arms. "Did I fell asleep?"

"Mmhmm... like a baby Smurf." Handy nodded.

Yasmin giggled and sits up while she begins to rub her nose against Handy's. Handy kisses her cheek and takes a hold of her hand and said, "Oh, you're so cute."

"Ahww..." the fashion designer blushed and smiled as she looks down shyly from him.

"Ah, c'mon... there's no need to be shy from me." Handy said, lifting Yasmin's head with his hand under her chin.

"I know, but I always have to blush when you're telling me that I'm cute..." she answered, looking in his deep black eyes.

"Well, you are! Hehehehe!" The lighter blue man exclaimed and hugs her.

"Oh Handy!" Yasmin giggled and blushes more and cuddles him.

Handy laughed and took in a deep sigh, feeling his heartbeat against hers. He embraced her in a position for a short while as Yasmin gently stroked with her fingertips over Handy's back. Handy rested his head on Yasmin's shoulder and kissed her neck as he enjoyed this sweet moment with her.

"I could stay in this position forever..." Yasmin sighed.

"Oh Yasmin..." he spoke, holding her tighter. "...I feel my heart is gonna burst. I can't believe this is really happening. And it's been 6 months! I... I feel so committed in waiting to stay with you forever..."

"Hahww... I want to stay with you as long as I live..."

"Me too, Yasmin... I don't know what I would do without you, or if I ever had fallen in love with you sooner." He felt his heart pounding stronger thinking how much his little Smurfette meant to him.

Yasmin giggled and said, "Now I have to think about how you told me to dance for a stupid piece of your fruitcake." Then she started to laugh at the time that happened when she had gone to Handy's house during the holidays.

"Well, ya gotta admit, you are a pretty good dancer." Handy laughed and started to laugh also.

"Hehehe! And then... our first kiss under the mistletoe... Hahww... It felt so wonderful..."

"It sure did. It felt so right when I had you at my house that very night." The lighter blue man sighed. "It feels like only yesterday it all happened. I wish I can relive that moment again with you."

"Well, you could invent a time machine, so we could travel back in time to relive that moment again," the designer giggled.

"Or we can relive the moment right now with you dancin' for me."

Handy turned to look to her with a coy smile on his face and gives her a suggestive wink. Yasmin couldn't help but blush up at him.

"Oh that idea is even better..." Yasmin agreed, smiling back. "We could do a little role play... We can just replicate the whole scene..."

"We can do that. Are ya up for it?"

"I am, if you are..."

Handy's smile curled and sneered seductively at her as he helped her off the bed. They now had stood in the middle of the room while Handy looked sensually into Yasmin's eyes.

"Well, Handy, may I have a little piece?" Yasmin began as she smiles at him seductively.

"Mmm... I don't know... I had it specially made just for me."

"Aww come on, just a little piece..?"

"I don't think so..." Handy laughed.

"Please Handy, I'm so hungry and that fruitcake looks so good!"

"Alright, alright!" Handy laughed along during their little charade. "You can have a piece... But only if ya do one thing for me...?" He then gives her a sinister smirk on his face with his eyes hooded with lust in her eyes.

"Okay then. What do you want me to do?"

"I want ya to dance for me..."

Yasmin couldn't help but giggle a bit as she tries to act serious. "Dance for you? ...Well..."

Soon Yasmin took a few steps back a little and starts to dance for him. Handy smiled and couldn't help but laugh at the scene being reenacted.

"C'mon... put a little more spice to it. Shake your smurf real smooth like."

"You mean like this...?" The little blue fashion designer with the visor in her hat begins to shake her butt very smooth and smiles at him with her eyes hooded.

"Yeah... that's it..." The hard-working Smurf laughed. "How's about spreadin' those legs out too as you do that, eh?"

Yasmin giggled and begins to spread her legs while she still shook her little butt. She continued with her erotic ritual dance as she begins to move her body more sexually. Handy soon realized he was beginning to feel a little stiff in his clothes while he watched her moves to her forbidden dance.

"Wow... you've really got something goin' on there... I'm surprised!"

"Hehehe... do you like it?" Yasmin asked while she dances more for him while she gazed at him with sensual eyes.

"More than that, baby... I think you're smokin' hot!"

Handy then steps back and sat at the foot of the bed as he watched Yasmin dance more. Yasmin blushed at him and soon dances a little slower and starts to pull down one of her straps slowly, still gazing upon him.

"Wow..." Handy felt his heart racing much faster as his cheeks colored with a little shade of purple, and his small boy smurf twitched at the mere sight of her.

Yasmin smiled and slowly pulls down her other strap, licking over her lips seductively. Handy's eyes widened and his face was awe stricken with surprise. He clenched his hands on the covers gazing at Yasmin's slow dance movements while he felt his smurf slowly grew very long. He tossed his legs a little as he tried to resist from getting hotter, watching Yasmin's dance of erotic passion. The little blue smurfy dancer giggled and completely strips down her crop top clothes as she slowly walks up to Handy sitting on the bed. She licks over his nose and knelt in his lap and begins to do a slow lap dance for him. The Smurfette moved her little hips and whole body in a way Handy had never seen Yasmin do before and thrust her body up towards the light Smurf, with her eyes hooded and her smile so breath-taking. Handy looked up to her while Yasmin continued her dance much slower until his breathing became harder for himself to control and was now fully erected from his bulging clothes. Yasmin loved this new feeling in their relationship as she finally stops her lap dance and begins to kiss him sensually and presses Handy down on the bed. The hard-working Smurf moaned in between their kiss and thrust a little up against her, feeling his smurf pulsate strong and wild against Yasmin's bare, blue, smurf.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin also starts to feel a stiff as she broke the kiss and quickly pulls down Handy's clothes, removing them.

_"Hahh... ahh..._ Damn Yasmin...! _Haa..._ Where the smurf did ya learn to dance like that?" Handy heaved through his light chest.

"Nowhere..." The smaller Smurfette smiled at him and gently touches Handy's smurf with her fingertips.

_"Ohh..."_ The smaller Smurf moaned at the feeling and pant hard.

_"Ohw Handy..._ I want to try something new today..." Yasmin spoke while she strokes him more.

"Huh...? You... you do?"

"Yes but... I don't know if you'll like the idea..." Yasmin blushed.

"What is it Yasmin?" Handy asked, gripping her arms, "Tell me... Whatever it is, I'll do it... I'd do _ANYTHING_ for you..."

"Well, I... I thought about... if I'd turn around like this..." Soon enough, Yasmin turns herself around, so her lower body is turned to Handy's head. "...w-we could..."

Handy became stunned and didn't say a word. His eyes widened as he stared up at her little blue rump facing in front and blushed deeper. Her smurf was seen in between her legs while Handy still looked up without a response. With her mate not getting a reply, Yasmin turned her head to him rather sadly and said...

"I... if you don't like the idea, we..."

"Yasmin..." he soon spoke and smiles up to her. "I want to." His eyes hooded as he breathed harder and feels his heart racing. "Please..."

Yasmin blushed and smiles back at him as she begins to move her lower body up towards Handy. The lightman licked her lips and stroked Yasmin's smurf on top of him until he closed his eyes and kisses the tip and starts to lick it playfully. The little blue model moaned as she felt Handy's tongue touch her.

_"Ahh..."_ Soon she begins to lick Handy's smurf as well.

_"Ohh...! Hahh..."_ Handy had licked Yasmin's smurf more from top to bottom.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin licks more and begins to pants and then slid her mouth over his small, throbbing, smurf.

_"Ahh..."_ The Smurf then hovers his mouth over her smurf and breathes heavily through his nose and begins sucking softly.

_"Mhhmm..."_ The little Smurfette pushes her lower body a little against him in her mouth, still sucking and licking his smurf.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Handy licked as he sucked more lustfully, breathing much harder and laps against the tip.

_"Mhh..!"_ Yasmin breathed harder and moaned. She licks more as saliva starts drizzling down the light, pulsating, blue, member.

_"Nnnn... Hahh..."_ Handy moaned sexually and begins to thrust upwards in Yasmin's mouth as his saliva drizzled down to her chin.

_"Ahww..."_ She thrusts inside Handy's mouth at the same pace as well as sucking his smurf at the same rate.

_'Wow! This is incredible!'_ Handy thought to himself. _'Who would've thought Yasmin would do anything like this? Oh Yasmin, you are the Smurfette!'_ Then he begins to knead her butt firmly as he thrusts harder. _"Mmmmhhh...!"_

_"Hahh... ahw..."_ Yasmin shakes her side uncontrollably as she thrusts more. _"Mhmmm..."_ She licked and sucked harder, breathing very fast.

Handy felt precum escape from inside himself as he thrusts at a much faster pace. He sucked harder on Yasmin's smurf and panted really hard. Yasmin tastes his precum and swallowed it as she begins to sweat. She moaned louder and panted harder and thrust much faster inside him. The light blue Smurf gagged a little and too starts to sweat too. Handy sucked at full speed as he moaned and cried very loud, panting faster and smacked Yasmin's bare blue rear.

_"Ahwww..!"_ Yasmin also too sucks and thrusts at full speed, and was now about to come any moment feeling very close. _"Mhh... mhhh...!"_

_"Aaahhh...!"_ Handy too felt very near to his climax and pushes much faster. He felt Yasmin was very close as she taste his smurf pulsating hard and fast inside her mouth. _"Mmmm... aahh...!"_

_'Just let it out...!'_ Handy said in his subconscious mind. _'Don't hold back baby...! Daddy's comin'...!'_

_"Haa... Nhhaah…!"_ Yasmin cried as she comes hard inside Handy's mouth. _**"AAAAAHHH! Ahhw! Mhhh...!"**_

_"Mmmhhh... Mmmm...!"_ Handy tastes and gulps up Yasmin's cum as he too came long and hard inside Yasmin's mouth. _**"AAAHHHWWW! Nnnaahh! Nnn...! Haa...!"** _He kept licking and gulping up Yasmin's secreted cum and licked her smurf to the last drop.

_"Mmmhh..."_ Yasmin swallowed up his cum and licked his smurf. She soon became totally exhausted as she takes her smurf out of Handy's mouth and let herself fall to the side, breathing and panting hard._ "Ahh... hahh..."_

Handy panted and breathed hard through his chest and licked whatever what was left on his face and blushed very deeply. He tilted his head to the side and looks to Yasmin depleted from their new experience in sex.

_"Hah... haa..._ you're... _huhh..._ you're..." He then looks up to the ceiling and couldn't find his words. "Wow..." He eases down his breathing and sighed, placing his arm on his light-hard stomach.

Yasmin licked her lips and turns around again, crawling up to him and lays close to him. She holds his arm, still panting and soon started to speak. "_Hah..._ was it a good idea..."

Handy turns his head back and looks to her. "W-we... hahh... haa... We should smurf this more often..." he said and starts to laugh.

The fashion designer giggled and snuggles up to him saying, "Oh yes we should... It was amazing..!"

The light Smurf sighed happily and stroked her cheek with his free arm. "Oh Yasmin... I don't know how, but... you truly know how to spice our relationship up a smurf. I feel as if you're better than I am!" He laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied, smiling at him. "I don't know, but this position just came into my mind one day and I just **had** to try it out."

"You're the best," Handy said, breathing in from his chest and smiles tenderly at her. "And I am happy that I finally have you. You truly are everything I would've smurfed when I first fell in love with you."

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin sighed. "I will always be yours." She then kisses his cheek.

"Yasmin..." he said curling up to her, with his arms wrapped around and closes his eyes whispering, _"I love you..."_

_"I love you too..."_ Yasmin whispered back and also closes her eyes and cuddled him sweetly.

Soon after, Handy fell asleep in their embrace and snored softly. Yasmin opened her eyes and looked to him and smiled as she heard him snoring. Yasmin giggles and gives him one last kiss on his cheek as she also falls asleep again in his light arms. Mid-afternoon soon came to pass as both Smurfs slept half the day away and all throughout the evening in their everlasting embrace.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 13. That's why I love her so much!**

* * *

A few days past since Handy and Yasmin's friends back in the village smurfed a letter to them. The Smurfs hoped they would get a response from them soon enough, and Greedy would have a special gift waiting to give to his girlfriend, Jenny. However, things didn't seem too smurf for the chef himself for the past week.

It was nighttime, very late in the village, and everysmurf was asleep... well, not everysmurf. There were quite a few still up, guarding some places making sure no Smurf can escape to find and/or help Handy and Yasmin. But **that** had already been accomplished weeks ago, thanks to Lori's plan. Lazy, of all the Smurfs in the village, fell asleep on duty. But he wasn't the only one, there were a few who couldn't stay awake anymore and drifted into their dream world.

Speaking of which; back at Jenny's house, her and Greedy were both fast asleep in her bed. Greedy needed some company and somesmurf to sleep with because he had been having very unsmurfy nightmares on and off. It was nearly three in the morning and the Smurf began tossing and turning in his sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he started to squirm and moan, shuffling and fussing in the covers. The pink Smurfette felt some movements in the bed when she slowly woke up from her slumber. Unlike other Smurfs, she slept with her traditional hat off during the nighttime, and so did Lori. Her pony had been sitting on the nightstand, but she didn't bother to smurf them on. She sat up and saw Greedy facing the other side, groaning and shaking from whatever he was dreaming about.

"N-no... no... don't let them get me..." he cried softly. "Nnn... Not the knife...! ...No... no... I don't want to die...! ...Papa..."

Jenny looks at him sadly as she listened to the sounds of his cries and strokes his arm softly. "Shh... shhh, Greedy..." she whispered.

"No... please... Papa no...! NO...!"

"Ahw, Greedy... Everything is okay..." Jenny whispered into his ear and kisses his cheek.

Greedy slowly then opened his eyes from his dreaded nightmare. "Je-Jenny... is that you girl...?"

"Yes, it's me... Ohw my poor Greedy... you had a nightmare again..." she said, snuggling up to his cheek.

"Oh, Jenny... it was terrible. It just won't go away...! It's still haunting me from the day I was injured..."

Knowing the chef Smurf, he'd been having the same dreams where Brainy and Clumsy attacked him when he made the attempt to protect both Handy and Yasmin from Papa that dreadful day.

"Ahww... but I'm sure this will never happen again..." the pink Smurfette spoke sweetly as she strokes his head gently. "It was only a dream... they wouldn't dare to smurf this to you a second time..."

"But this time, it looked as if it were real." Greedy began. "Unlike the others I've smurfed; this was **far** too real for me! I can't even look at either one of them straight in the eye. Not even Papa Smurf.. How could he do this to us...? To all of us? And for what...?"

Soon tears filled his eyes as he felt more scared and started to shake. "...All just because two of our closest friends are in love with each other."

"I don't know... I just don't know..." the little Smurfette said, holding him close and sighed sadly.

Greedy begins to cry softly on her shoulder and said to her lowly, "I never been so frightened by our own father in all my smurf... What has he become...?"

"It seems as if they has become a soulless Smurf without any feelings... But somehow I still can't believe it..." Jenny responded, stroking his back, "...don't cry..."

"...I miss them so much..." the chef sniffled and cried. "I wish Papa and the others would just accept them. It isn't fair for him if they can't be together! There's no problem with us because we're of the different sex. But two male and female Smurfs...? Why can't he realize there are no other females?"

His voice shuttered as he cried more in his love's embrace.

"I miss them too... And I'm not lying when I say that I just hate Papa for his opinion!" Jenny also starts to cry as she spoke. "...But there's not much we can do..."

The Smurf turned to her with tears still falling from his face and cups her cheek, seeing that the small Smurfette began to cry. "Aww, girl... don't you start too."

"I can't help it... I just have to cry with you." She said looking at him with tears falling down. "Oh Greedy..."

She holds him tight as the tough Smurf closed his eyes shut and let more tears fall while he embraced her close.

"Let's just pray they'll be able to come back home before anything happens." He said, "And I know deep down, if Papa still cared, that Handy and Yasmin need them more then he needs them."

"It just bothers me that we can't do anything but wait and pray..." Jenny sighed deeply.

"Maybe someday... we can possibly smurf a visit to them again," Greedy replied as he looks to Jenny in her delicate, black, eyes. "But for now, like you said... we have to wait... They'll write back to us soon. And your bird is in good hands."

Jenny smiled a little bit, knowing they would all hear from them soon. "...Can't wait for their letter..."

Soon Greedy took a hold of her hand and said to her, "Jenny... I love you with all my heart and smurf. We will all get through this together, and luckily have everysmurf as a family once more. I wouldn't want our lives to be smurfed just because our friends share the same feelings we do for each other... and that's what love it truly about. Being there and watching out for one another. Not just the kind of love in general like us and the couples, but for everyone else who cares for each other as friends and a family."

He sighed as he continued with his last words. "I wish the other Smurfs would get along and forgot everything that ever happened. And it's not like Smurfette to feel the same way as Papa is right now."

"I love you too." Jenny responded while she listens to him, "...I think deep down, Smurfette feels sorry and also worries about them. Especially for Handy. She is just jealous that she can't be with him."

"And Lori took it to heart that she too couldn't have him. But she's a good kid, and she respects him very much and wishes the best for him and Yasmin."

"I'm so glad she got over with it and accepted it." The pink Smurfette nodded.

"Me too, Girl. I wonder who she'll choose if she ever finds another?"

"Oh, me too. Good thing that she has such a large choice, hehe. I'm sure she'll find the right one someday."

"The thing is, I wonder who?"

"Me too. But we'll find out when the time has come."

Greedy smiled happily to her and then looks at the clock, realizing what the time had been. "Great Wow above! It's after three in the mornin'!"

"Ohh, we should try to sleep again...!" Jenny implied as she yawns a little.

The chef with the white chef on his hat turns back to her with his eyes hooded sensually. "You know, for some reason... I can't..."

Jenny looks at him seeing where this was going. "You can't?" She asked and smiled at him with her eyes hooded, "So, shall we stay up a little longer...?"

"I think we shall..." he laughed and pulls her closer.

Jenny giggled and kisses his lips. Greedy begins to kiss her passionately and brushed against her pink hair with his fingers. The Smurfette blushed and holds him and licks over his lips.

"Oh Jenny..." Greedy husked and sighed as he kisses her deeply.

Jenny smiled and pulls him down with her, still kissing him. The blue chef Smurf then slips his tongue inside of her mouth as he feels for her bottom underneath her white night gown, rubbing her butt rousingly. The pink Smurfette blushes more and begins to pant. She licks over his tongue and strokes with her hands over his cheeks. Greedy moaned a little and gently slides his hand underneath her panties, feeling for her entrance. Jenny was already wet and smurfy as she spreads her legs a bit for him to enter her better. He looks to her with hooded eyes and licks his lips sexually as he begins fingering her slowly and blush painted his cheeks.

_"Ahww..!"_ she moaned and blushes deeply. Jenny looks at him with lustful eyes and soon moves her lower body up against him slowly.

"Mmmm... you like that, girl?" Greedy asked, pushing in and out slowly with his forefinger.

_"Ahw_ yes... very much..." she panted. "Don't stop..." She then pulls his head down again and kisses him.

"I won't..." the chef replied, licking her lips sweetly. He then trailed with his tongue down to her neck and sucked tenderly, still fingering her.

_"Hahh... Greedy..."_ Jenny cried as she kept pushing against him. The little Smurfette held him tight, and strokes his back gently.

Greedy begins to bite her while he still sucked on her neck. He starts to moan as he fingered her deeper.

_"Ahh... yes..."_ she moaned. Jenny started to pant and licks over his shoulder, craving more from her loving Smurf.

Greedy soon feels his heart racing along with his smurf rising from the sounds of Jenny's moans and pants.

_"Nhh... it feels so smurfy..."_ she said when her heart starts to race fast and panted more.

_"Jenny..."_ the blue chef breathed hard. He moved with his finger much faster inside of her tight inner walls until he was fully erected from inside his shorts and started to pant.

_"Hahw... Greedy..."_ Jenny said, licking over his lips and spreads out her legs more.

_"Hahh... I want you..."_ He husked as he fingers her a little more and slowly releases his hand from under her panties. His hand was wet and sticky from her feminine juices and then gently licks it off, clean.

Jenny looks at him, blushing and with a seductive smile and said,_ "Then take me..."_

Greedy looked to her and smiled back as he begins to remove his shorts, revealing his smurf long and strong, and throbbing immensely. He stood on his knees and removes Jenny's panties slowly and then her night gown, with both of them now naked in bed. He hovered on top of her while her legs were spread wide open and makes for her entrance as he looked down to her with lustful eyes. Jenny begins to moan as he enters her, slowly.

_"Ahww... ohw..._ it always feels so wonderful when you're inside me..." She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Hahh..._ anythin' for you, love..." Greedy had implied, making his way deeper into her and begins to push in and out slowly in the Smurfette.

She panted and starts to press her lower body up against him again. Jenny pulls his head down, kissing and licking his lips in a heated bliss.

_"Mmm... hah..."_ Greedy blushes deeper and licks inside of her mouth. He begins to thrust at a normal pace and pant harder.

Jenny kisses him wildly and strokes the back of his head, panting hard. _"Mhh..."_

The chef Smurf licks over her tongue and mixes his saliva in between with hers. Soon both their saliva ran down from their mouths and he cupped her flushing cheek. _"Hahhww..."_

_"Nhh... Greedy... faster, please..."_ Jenny begged and begins to sweat as she keeps pressing against him.

Greedy, with her wish, goes much faster inside his girl and moans softly, thrusting at a much faster pace. Sweat had seeped from his forehead and formed all over his body. _"Hah... haa... huuhhh... Oh baby..."_

Jenny moaned louder and panted faster. _"Ahh... hahh... yeahw...!"_ She holds him tight, licking his neck feeling more pleasure from the chef himself as he filled her good and smurf.

_"Oohh... ahh..."_ Greedy moaned a little louder. _"You're so tight...!"_ He panted much faster and thrusts at full speed.

Jenny feels her heart racing fast while he kept smurfing and ripped through her walls._ "Hahh... oh Greedy...! Ahh..!"_ She soon feels close to her climax. _"Nhahh...!"_

_"Hahh..."_ Greedy too feels his heart pounding and pushes harder when he also felt close to his orgasm. "Let it out, love... _huhh... ahh..._ I gotcha... _Hhhnnn..._"

_"Ahh, hahh..!"_ She panted and moaned much harder and louder. Then suddenly, she cries as she finally came._ **"AAAHW, GREEDYYY! Aahh!"**_

_"Uhhhnn... ahh...!"_ The strong chefman feels her inner walls pushing against him after her climax as he too cried and came inside her, loudly. **_"JENNY! AWWW...!_ _Ahhh...!_**_ **Jenny...!"** _He panted hard and fast, heaving through his chest and basked in their afterglow.

_"Hahh... hah..."_ The little pink Smurf breathed fast as she strokes the back of his head gently and kisses his cheek. "Oh honey... I love you..."

_"Hahh... hahh..._ I love you too, girl..." His breathing starts to slow down a little and soon collapses onto Jenny, still breathing hard and closes his eyes.

Jenny sighed deeply as she holds him tight and also too closes her eyes. She then began to calm down a bit and smiled.

"Haa... I wonder what the couples are up to?" Greedy had wondered.

"Right now?" Jenny giggled. "Do you think they maybe did just the same like we did?"

"That can be with no explanation intended. Heheh..." he laughed.

"Hehehe!..." The Smurfette soon begins to yawn a little. "Ohw, I'm getting tired again..." she said and looks at the clock.

"Mmm... I wore you out, didn't I? Heh..." Greedy asked looking to Jenny, still lying on her.

"You sure did... hehe." she replied and kisses him softly.

Greedy then sighs happily and cuddled close to his sweet-loving Smurfette. "Goodnight, girl. And thanks again for bein' there for me. I'm so glad I found someone as smurfy as you, my beautiful sunflower..."

"Ahww, I will always be there if you need me." Jenny responded. "Good night, I hope you can sleep better now. She then snuggles up to his cheek and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

"Hmm... I can now all thanks to you," he whispered in her ear. Greedy then kisses her forehead and shuts his eyes and fell deep asleep in her arms as they both wandered into their dream with Greedy's nightmare free.

* * *

The next day, the sun had shined on Smurf Village in the afternoon. Some of the Smurfs had seem to get back to their old routine while some were still debating against each other and followed Papa's orders. Speaking of; Papa had been in his laboratory all morning, feeling pretty unsmurfy as usual. He was working on one of his newest potions as he read one of his spell books with concentration and no disturbance from any Smurf as he worked diligently. Then suddenly, a knock had been heard from his door.

Frustrated, Papa looks up and sighs. "Didn't I tell you to not disturb me...?" He walks to the door and opens it to see that Farmer Smurf was there. "What is it?"

"Oh... uhm... Sorry to disturb you, Papa." he spoke as he looks to him. "I thought maybe I could have a word with you...? It's been a while..."

"...Okay then, Farmer... Come in..." The leader replied and lets him in.

The Smurf with his white hat looks to him nervously and begins to speak softly. "Papa, there hasn't been much work done in the gardens, and I've grown to be losin' some helpers. And the crops are not doin' so good so... I was wondering..."

"Wondering what? If you're losing helpers, then go and find some new ones. There are enough Smurfs in the village you can ask for help."

"But Papa, that's my problem. None of the Smurfs I've already asked don't want to help! They all don't seem to care what will happen our crops aren't properly planted or nourished. And with the rains not comin' in, they will surely smurf! But that's not the only reason why I'm here."

"Alright, I'll see what I can smurf about that then..." Papa sighed. "What else is it what you want?"

"Well... if it's not too much to ask.." The farmer in the white clothes continued as he took his white hat off rubs the back of his head. "...I've been wondering if you could... maybe smurf up a potion that would bring in some rain clouds? There hasn't been any sign of rain for the past few smurfs, and the gardens can sure use it..."

"Farmer, I can't just smurf up some rain clouds. It's not good to smurf around with the nature. You know what happened back then, when Han-..." The elder Smurf paused when he knew he had almost mentioned about this so-called Smurf who hasn't been seen for nearly three months now. "...when we had this weather machine!"

"I understand Papa... It was just a thought..." Farmer sighed sadly.

"Well, if that was everything you wanted to smurf me; I have to ask you to leave now, because I'm working on a new potion." Papa replied to him, feeling his patience running out, "But I'll be sure to get you some helpers again in the gardens..."

"Yeah... thanks..." The country Smurf then leaves his mushroom house, shutting the door behind him. He sighed sadly as he walks away as he made his way back to the gardens until...

...he came across Lori nearby at her house with a blue smurfberry bird sitting on the perch of her window. The bird was no other than Nuage, Jenny's pet. The pink-haired Smurfette smiled happily and pets him while she read a letter smurfed from Handy and Yasmin. Along with the letter was a tiny little brown sack. As she read the letter, she giggled. Farmer looked at her from a distance and smiled. He couldn't help but feel a couple skips in his heart while he looked at her. Her eyes were far from different, considering she was the only Smurf in the village who didn't have black eyes like the rest of the Smurfs. Her light-pink eyes sparkled as the sun shined upon her. Her long pink hair was sleek and shiny from the sun's rays. In Farmer's eyes, she looked as if she was actually glowing from inside and out as if she were a Sun Goddess. He let out a deep long sigh and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating much faster.

"She's so beautiful..." he said to himself, smiling at her gaze.

Until suddenly; the short, yet light Greedy Smurf himself, snuck up from behind.

"Hey, Farmer!" Greedy shouted while he was eating a muffin. "What's up?"

"Oh...!" Farmer jumped and turns to him. "Uh, hey Greedy... Um, nothing out of the ordinary... Just 'bout time for me to be headin' back to the fields."

He looks back and sees Lori still by her window with Nuage as she smiled at the chirpy smurfberry bird. Greedy also looks to her window and sees Lori and the bird.

"Oh, is that Nuage? Did they finally send a letter back?" He smiled and chewed on his muffin.

"I assume they did." Farmer responded to his closest friend. "Lori sure seems truly happy about it too." Farmer still looks at her and sighed, gazing upon her sweet face.

"C'mon, let's see what they wrote!" The light Smurf exclaimed, grabbing his arm and runs straight to Lori's house.

"Hey! W-w-wait!" Farmer fussed while being dragged. "I don't think it's such a smurfy idea...!"

"Why not? Don't you want to know what they wrote? Hey, Lori!" He shouted to her, still pulling Farmer with him.

"I do...! But not like this...!" The farmer strained from being pulled.

"Okay then..." Greedy stops and looks to him.. "Is something wrong with you?" He asked as he takes another bite of his muffin.

"I... uh..." Farmer, with his country southern accent, stuttered and blushes a little and looks all over with his eyes.

Greedy looks at him with a questioning look. He turns his head to Lori who had just left his window... and then back to Farmer while finishing his muffin when the idea finally smurfed his head.

"...Ohh! I think I know what's up with you!" he smiled widely at him.

"Shhh...! Don't let her be hearin' you now!" Farmer cried as his cheeks blushed deeper.

"Don't be so shy!" Greedy laughed. "Come on; let's just pay her a little visit." The short and light Smurf then feels inside the little pocket of his hat and pulls out two cookies. "Here, have a cookie!" He said, eating one of them.

"Hehe... thanks." The country Smurf replied, accepting the cookie and smiled to him.

"Are you coming then?" Greedy asked, smiling back at him and continues walking up to Lori's house.

Farmer nodded nervously a little and follows him making their way up to the Smurfette's mushroom house. He saved the cookie for later and smurfed it in his left pocket. Greedy knocks at the door since she wasn't at the window anymore.

"Who is it?" she asked calling from the door.

"It's us. Greedy and Farmer! Mind if we come in for a while?"

Lori opens the door and sees both of them standing outside her house. "Oh, hi boys!" she smiled. "Yes! Please come in!"

"Uhm... thank you." Farmer spoke shyly as they both enter into her home.

"We just came by because we've seen Nuage has returned." The blue light Smurf said, smiling at her.

"Oh yes! I'm so happy! They're doing just smurfy! Would you like to know what they wrote back?"

"Sure!" Farmer smiled excitedly and felt nervous at the same time.

Lori quickly picks up the letter from her desk next to the small, brown, sack. "Handy wrote it, here's what he said..."

Handy's voice smurfed over her's as she read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Lori & Friends,_

_We're doing just smurfy! Yasmin and I have never been so happy to have you guys there for us. I take it things still aren't as they seem back at the village we heard. But it's good to hear that some of the Smurfs are getting back to their normal lives. However, it does make us feel as if we don't exist anymore. But at least we still have you and the others who are looking out for us. And we're surprised that Jokey and Tracker are on our side! I remember one day; Jokey tried to smurf Yasmin a surprise while we were having our 'alone' time, and boy... did Yasmin let him have it! Jokey's plan backfired with his present all up in his face! Heheheheh... Let him know Yasmin's sorry about that. You know how sensitive she gets when she wants to spend some time with me. Since your visit, I've gotten much smaller and lighter thanks with the help of my work experiment you all smurfed. From there on, Yasmin couldn't for the life of smurf get enough! She's so drawn to my new physique; she constantly craves more each time she glimpses at me. Oh boy, Yasmin's seeing me writing this right now; I feel so embarrass! Hahaha! But she doesn't mind. She's so cute! Heh, she's blushing after I just said that. Anyway, we did what you said the minute we got our letter. In the small sack is a special gift upon Greedy's request. We smurfed so many diamonds back with us. There were so much to choose from; we smurfed the best ones. Hopefully, Greedy will appreciate what Yasmin smurfed up with one of them we both chose. And we hope Jenny will be so happy to see what he's going to give her for their anniversary. Yasmin is quite the craftswoman. That's why I love her so much! We all can't thank you enough for all you have done. Yasmin and I can't wait to hear from you again. And Jenny's bird is quite the little letter carrier. Yasmin thinks he's such a dear. Well, we better get smurfing! Please write back soon! We all miss you so much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Handy Smurf_

* * *

"Hey wait a minute..." the pink-haired Smurfette paused, seeing something catch her eye on the paper. "...there's something written on the back of the letter." She read the last part on the back of the letter, which was written by Yasmin.

* * *

_PS. Lori, if you haven't opened the sack yet, there's a little surprise in there for you too. It's kinda small, but I couldn't make something just for Jenny and not make you anything, hehe! Hope you like it!_

_With love and gratitude,_

_Yasmin_

* * *

"Oh, I'm glad they're fine!" Greedy responded, happily. "...You haven't opened the sack yet? Aren't you excited what Yasmin did for Jenny and you? I hope they also sent some goodies!" Knowing him, he feels hungry as always after the last few snacks he smurfed.

"Oh Greedy... is that all you ever think about?" she giggled as she turns to the sack on her desk and opens it slowly. "How could they possibly smurf any goodies in this little old-" She paused for a smurf and gasped with her eyes widened with shock.

"What is it?" Farmer asked worriedly.

"It's... it's..."

"Tell us! Are there cookies inside?" Greedy asked.

"Do these look like cookies to you?" Lori said turning around, revealing a pair of two studded heart-shaped crystal diamond earrings with two color blends of purple and pink. They sparkled and dazzled with smaller, yet rounder silver rhinestones on top of each pair where the needles were for her ear holes.

"They're beautiful..." Farmer reacted shocked and amazed.

"Whoa...!" The thin blue Smurf exclaimed, looking at them. "...Well, with a lot of imagination they could be cookies!" He laughed.

"I don't believe it..." she said, still staring at the earrings as they sparkled. "They're... I... I don't know how to react..."

"Man, Handy is so true about Yasmin's craftswomanship." The Smurf in the white hat and white clothes said. "Just look how they keep sparklin'."

"They look amazing! What else is in the sack?" Greedy asked excitedly.

"Oh! Hold these for a sec, will you, Farmer?" She asked, giving the earrings to him to hold. She looks into the sack and reveals a heart-shaped turquoise diamond necklace with silver rhinestones all around, shining and dazzling just as beautiful as her earrings.

"Ohhh... Will Greedy be pleased!" she smiled excitedly.

"Oh... my smurf...!" Farmer cried. "That is truly amazin'!"

"Wow! I wonder how Jenny will react when she sees this!" Greedy wondered. "...Oh my... all this excitement makes me feel hungry...!" He soon reaches to feel for more goodies inside the pocket of his hat. He realized afterwards, there was nothing left. "...Nahww… Farmer, you ate my last cookie!"

"No I didn't. I smurfed it just in case you got 'hungry' again," Farmer laughed and pulled the cookie out from his left pocket.

"Ohh! You're the best!" he cried, taking the cookie from his hand and eats it.

The little pink-haired Smurfette giggles at him, putting the necklace back in the sack and ties it good and smurf. "Hey Greedy, while you're at it, do you think you can smurf this to yours' without Jenny knowing?" she asked him the favor. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for her gift if she sees it."

"Of course, I'll hide it from her, you can smurf on me!" Greedy smiled and takes the sack.

"Thanks so much! Later, I just might smurf a batch of more cookies!"

"Ohh yummy, I can't wait! Well, I'll smurf over to my house now. Smurf you later!" Soon after, Greedy runs out of her house and makes his way to his without any signs of the pink Smurfette.

When he was finally gone, the country Smurf was left all alone with Lori while he was still holding her new earrings. She looked to him and smiled and walked up to him.

"You're a real true friend to him, you know that?" Lori said, sweetly.

Farmer couldn't help but blush a little as he gave her back her earrings made from Yasmin. "Uh... I do the best I can smurf for Greedy and for any other Smurf. He sure can be quite a 'mouthful' that one..."

Lori giggled as she took the earrings from his hands and placed them by her desk, beginning to take her pearled earrings out from each ear. "Oh I just can't wait to try on my new earrings! Yasmin sure smurfed them quite beautifully; I don't know how I could ever thank her. She truly is the best Smurf. Of course, Handy is too... but with Yasmin around, she can smurf just about anything her little mind comes to. Though... I still do miss them."

She sighed sadly, placing her pearled earrings on her desk and picked up her new set as she walked towards her wall mirror close by her front door.

"Yeah... I miss them too," Farmer agreed, sadly. "I wish they would come back home. I could sure use Yasmin's help in the fields again if the crops weren't be wiltin' at this time. I would've asked her if Handy could smurf up a machine to get most of the work done faster. And the season is gettin' to be much hotter and most Smurfs I asked don't want to help."

"They don't?" Lori asked, feeling quite surprised, putting on her earrings in the mirror. "If they have known better to find out what would happen to the crops, we would have no food for weeks. Or months even!"

"That's what I tried to say when I explained the situation to Papa."

"...You talked to Papa..." she turned her head to him, putting on the last earring.

"Yes..." he responded with disbelief putting his head down. "I smurfed to his house earlier askin' if he would smurf up a potion that could bring in some rain clouds for my crops. But... he declined saying it wasn't good to smurf with nature. He even mentioned about Handy's mistake when he smurfed up that weather machine one time. I heard it in his voice that he almost said his name... but he stopped before he knew what he was going to say. I... I think he really misses them and is afraid to show it."

"Oh Farmer..." Lori spoke sadly, walking up to him. "Why don't smurf take a seat on the sofa?"

"Thanks," he said, appreciating the offer and sat on her white, laced, couch with pink trimmings. "Papa even mentioned he would help get some Smurfs to help me with the gardens, but I doubt he will..."

"Knowing him, he would help you... but with his in this state, I believe he wouldn't anyway," Lori sat right next to Farmer and looked up to him. As soon as he looked to face her, his face was surprisingly amazed when he took a good look at the Smurfette with her new earrings sparkling all over. They most certainly looked really smurfy on her; they both matched her eyes, perfectly.

"Wow..." Farmer spoke without hesitation.

"You like them?" Lori smiled at him.

"They match your eyes, beautifully," he smiled at her.

"Hehehe, thanks." She giggled.

Farmer gazed upon her beauty for a good while. He hadn't realized it until now... that he's fallen in love with Lori. She was truly the spinning image of Smurfette, but even better. Lori wasn't like Smurfette who always tempted the other Smurfs with her feminine wiles and seductive ways. She was truly a goddess like no other, even if she was a never a Smurfette in the first place. The sparkles on her earrings danced along with her eyes as Farmer looked deep into his eyes. He smiled and sighed, feeling his heart racing strong and proud.

"Lori..." he spoke softly.

"Hmm...? ...Is there something you wanted to say?" she questioned.

"Oh...!" Farmer cried as he finally snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry!"

"For what?" the Smurfette asked confused. "You didn't smurf anything wrong..."

"I know... but… s-something just came up...!" He blushed uncontrollably getting up from the sofa, "I best be goin' before anythin' happens to my fields!"

"Wait! Please, don't go!" Lori cried getting up, seeing him dash straight towards the door. "Don't you want any help? I can maybe ask Tracker or Greedy if they cou-"

"No, it's fine, really!"

"Maybe I can help?"

"You? No, I wouldn't **dare** let you get smurfed up and get yer purdy dress all dirty! Especially with them new earrings."

"Oh come on, Farmer... You know I'm not as vain as any other Smurf like Vanity or Smurfette. I do my fair share around, even if I weren't as beautiful as her."

"Beautiful? You're more beautiful than that connivin', double crossin', wrench!"

She gasped as her eyes were in shock and couldn't believe what the country southern-speaking Smurf just said. "...Farmer...? A-are... are you saying that... that you...?"

"Who cares... you prob'ly wouldn't find me smurfy anyway other than Handy is!" And with that, he made his way out of her house, slamming the door behind.

Lori couldn't believe with her own eyes what she had witnessed and heard from Farmer Smurf. She felt as if she wanted to run after him, but she couldn't after what he just said. Sure, he said she was more beautiful than Smurfette... but saying that he thought he wasn't as smurfy as Handy really tore her heart.

"Oh Farmer..." she began to cry softly as she began to realize, he had fallen in love with her.

Back outside, Farmer had stormed off with hot tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away while they kept falling down and began to cry. "What would a classy girl like her want with a country bumpkin like me anyhow...?"

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 14. Shall I smurf you in the front next?**

* * *

The beginning of July rose a few days later as the warm summer weather soon became much hotter than last month. It was almost morning before the sun would shine upon our two Smurfs in Beautiful Paradise. Both Handy and Yasmin were fast asleep in their bed together, snuggled up in each other's arms under the soft, warm, blankets. The morning sun had finally broken through their bedroom window. The sun didn't touch their eyes from disturbing their slumber, bit it did give them a warm golden glow.

As the sun's rays basked them all around, Yasmin chirred softly and cuddled up closer in Handy's light chest. She made herself feel relaxed and more comfortable in her Smurf's embrace as she slept. Handy soon opened his eyes a bit and saw his little Smurfette all rested by his side and very close. He cracked a little smile down at the little blue fashion designer and closed his eyes again, holding her closer and exhaled slightly through his nose. All seemed very peaceful and tranquil for our two fellow Smurfs while the sun shined bright at the crack of dawn. The light Smurf felt so serene and at peace with Yasmin in his embrace as he rested his head gently close to hers. He was so happy and well-adjusted to their quiet morning together until...

***LOUD RINGING SOUND***

...He screamed and jumped with his eyes now fully wide open. Handy turned around to see the clock on the nightstand ringing and buzzing real loud like a banshee. A scowl formed on the yellow-pencil Smurf as he reached for the clock, grasping it harshly in his hand with a growl and slammed it hard against the wood of the nightstand. He slammed it so hard; he smashed the clock breaking it in pieces with one blow when the loud alarm finally stopped one last time.

After he had smurfed the alarm clock, he sat up from the bed and sighed lowly with disbelief with his blue palm pressed against his face. "That damn clock..." he moaned with a growl. "Every smurfin' time..."

Yasmin also had woken up with her eyes wide open because of Handy's screaming and the ringing of the clock. She then sat up and starts to laugh at the whole situation. "Oh God, Handy! Did you just smash our clock?"

"Seriously... does the alarm **have** to be that loud?" Handy looked to her with a disgruntled dismay.

"Ahww, I'm sorry." Yasmin said as she hugs him from behind, "When I resew it again, I'll try to make it less noisy." She then kisses his cheek and cuddled up close to her blue man who was now feeling a little less irritated from earlier.

"Nah... it's my fault for breakin' it." The Smurf sighed as he turns his body to her and cups the fashion designer's cheek in his hand. "I just wanted to have a nice, quiet, morning with you with no interference. You looked so sweet all comfy and cuddled until that noisy heap of smurf spoiled it..."

Yasmin blushes and smiled upon her Smurf knowing that the clock cannot disturb them anymore during their special time during the daytime. "Well, now that it's broken, the next mornings will be quieter then until I resewed the clock." She giggled.

Handy cracks a smile and laughs a little as he then stretches his arms out and yawns. He finally gets out of bed and pulls his white clothes up that had been lying on the floor all night. Looks like these Smurfs were doing their _'thing'_ in bed last night as usual.

"Guess I'd better smurf up before I head out for my morning walk." Handy said.

Yasmin yawned and also gets out of bed to put on her white-crop top clothes. "Why don't we take a lovely shower together again?" Yasmin asked, turning to him.

"Hmm... I got a better idea than that." Handy smiled at her.

"And that would be...?" Yasmin smiled back.

"We can take one down by the little waterfall at the lake nearby," the smaller Smurf began, "It's been awfully hot for the last couple of days, and it's such a smurfy day. Wouldn't you think so?"

"Oh that's just a sweet idea!" Yasmin exclaimed happily. "Wait, I'll just get us some towels." The blue designer soon made a dash into the bathroom to smurf out two towels for them.

"Heheheh, you sure are in a rush for things!" Handy shouted out to her as he follows her to the bathroom.

Before she reached the entrance, Yasmin comes back out with the towels in her arms and giggles. "I'm just so happy. It will be so sweet!" Yasmin said eagerly and smiles at him.

Handy smiles back and smurfed her a kiss on the lips. "I'll go smurf the soaps and sponges. I'll meet you outside in a smurf. We can take Feathers along with us."

"Okay!" Yasmin responded.

While Handy went to the bathroom to smurf some sanitary supplies, Yasmin left the bedroom and headed towards the front door in the living room. She opened the door with the towels in her arms and walked outside to the right side of the house where Feathers' nest was. The stork had just woken up from her sleep while she was adjusting her feathers with her long beak until she seen the little Smurfette smurfing towards her.

"Hey there girl, wanna come with us?" Yasmin said and pets the side of her back.

Feathers ruffled her feathers and squawked happily as some of them fell gently to the ground.

"Hehehe, I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

Soon after, Handy came out with a little basket of body soaps, bath beads, and scrubbing sponges as he shuts the house door from behind. "You ready, sweetheart?" He asked walking up to her and their air traveling companion.

"Yes I am." Yasmin smiled at him. "And Feathers too, hehe."

The light Smurf smiled and then turned to Feathers facing up at her. "Mind if you smurf us to the lake close by?" The stork nodded her head slightly letting him and Yasmin know she would be honored to smurf them there. Then she knelt on her knees to let them climb on her back. Handy was the first to get on and then helped Yasmin by smurfing a hold of his hand. He let her sit behind with her arms wrapped around his slender waist along with the towels pressing against each other.

Yasmin holds him tight as Feathers spread out her wings, lifting her body off the ground and flies them straight to the lake. The little blue model snuggles up to Handy comfortably while the graceful stork took them to their destination in less than five minutes. The light Smurf looked to Yasmin before she made a brief landing on the ground and smiles at her, sweetly. Yasmin blushed and looks to him as she smiled back and turns her head away shyly. Handy laughed at her and turned his head back when Feathers gently landed on her feet down by a little waterfall. She knelt down to let them both off while Handy helped Yasmin get down.

After she got down, Yasmin takes a breath in and looks around and smiles. "It's such a wonderful morning."

"It sure is honey..." Handy sighed happily looking around at the crystal blue lake with the sun's reflection sparkling over the water. There were also little palm trees all around near the little waterfall and the rest of the peaceful area.

"I love it here. It's beautiful!" Yasmin cried, taking both of Handy's hands and smiles sweetly at him while she held the towels under one of her arms.

"Not as beautiful as you are, love." The lightman replied, smiling down at her.

"Ahww, Handy..." The little Smurfette blushed with a giggle and kisses him on the lips. The light blue engineer blushes deeply with his eyes hooded as he looked down upon her.

"So, shall we take a nice, sexy bath?" the blue designer asked looking up to him.

"Heheheh, let's." Handy responded, holding her closer.

Yasmin smiled and blushes as she begins to pull down one of her straps, letting both towels accidentally fall to the soft, spring-green grass.

"Let me help you with that." The mechanic Smurf laughed as he set the little basket of both essentials on the ground and helps pull down the other strap while he held her in place.

"Hehehe..." Yasmin smiles at him with her eyes hooded while Handy smirked seductively at her, stripping her crop top clothes as they fell to her leg. Handy begins to rub her lower bare smooth back, giving her goosebumps all over the slender Smurfette's body. Yasmin shakes with her side blushes from the sensitive touches and starts to pull down Handy's clothes as well.

"Mmm... feels so smurfy..." Handy spoke lowly, letting Yasmin pull his clothes to the ground as their bare blue bodies pressed against one another.

Afterwards, Yasmin wraps her arms around Handy's neck and begins to kiss him passionately. Handy deepens their kiss with a slip of the tongue inside of Yasmin's warm mouth. The little designer licks over her tongue, holding the blue inventor closer and strokes the back of his head. Handy sighed in between their kiss and begins to stroke Yasmin's sides as his heart started to race.

_"Mhmm..."_ Yasmin blushes deeply, kissing him with more lust.

_"Hhnnn..."_ Handy strokes her sides more, pressing closer against her.

Yasmin soon begins to pant while her heart starts to race. She licks his tongue more as her saliva mixes in with Handy's. Handy's heart begins to race stronger and feels his cheeks flush really dark on his face. He then stopped stroking her sides and lifts Yasmin up in his light arms as their drool drizzled from both their mouths. After they had kissed for a short period of time, Yasmin breaks the kiss and licks over her own lips. She looks deep into his eyes with a seductive smile. Handy panted strong and hard as he smiles sweetly at her.

Then he bent down to pick up their clothes, towels, and bath essentials from the ground and carried their belongings and of course, Yasmin, to the little waterfall nearby. Yasmin sighed happily and snuggled up to Handy's light chest. She just loved how she liked being carried by her admired, yet light Smurf, Handy. As Handy got closer to the waterfall, he turns back to see Feathers who decided to fly around to view the smurfy scenery to let them have their alone time. But he knew she would be back soon and wouldn't leave the two Smurfs left behind. If anything had happened, she would be there as soon as she can smurf.

He smiled and then turned to Yasmin who was all snuggled in his chest and laughed. Yasmin smiled at him and giggled and kisses his cheek. "I love it how you carry me as if I would weigh nothing." The blue fashion said happily.

"It's funny, you feel so light; I can easily smurf you all day long without a hassle!" Handy said proudly with much pride in her.

"Hehehe!" The Smurfette begins to blush. "Ahw, you're so strong..." she said and strokes over his chest.

"Oh Yasmin..." the small lightman sighed dreamily, looking down at her. Soon, they had finally reached the small waterfall when Handy gently smurfed Yasmin back up onto her feet while he still had their belongings in his slender arms. Yasmin walked towards the water and dipped her foot carefully into the water to feel for the temperature.

"Oh, it's just right!" she said, smiling at Handy.

Handy smiled back at her and placed their things to the side away removing his yellow pencil from his left ear from falling into the water and goes in first. Yasmin removed her pink pencil from her left ear and also puts it to the side next to their things. She then follows him, stepping in slowly in the steep, flowing, water.

"I gotcha babe." Handy took her hand in his, making sure that the Smurfette wouldn't slip or fall in.

"You're so sweet." Yasmin giggled as she smurfed into the water safely, thanks to Handy.

"Anythin' for you, doll," he replies and holds her around her tiny waist as he reached for the bath beads, a bar of scented soap, and two loofa sponges. In a tiny bottle were the bath beads in colors of pink when he began to pour some them into the water. With the little rapid waters smurfing down upon the Smurfs, the beads began to foam all around them as huge bubbles formed from the suds that were now the same color as the bath beads. Yasmin looked all around herself and Handy, seeing all the foam in the color of 'tickle-me-pink'.

"Oh, it's so sweet!" she blushed and smiled at him.

Handy smiles and giggles at her as he sweetly kissed her cheek. "It is..."

The blue fashion designer sighed happily, smiling back at him. She then starts to wash her own arms a little with her hands, feeling the pink foam touch her soft, blue, skin. The hard-working Smurf then starts to rub some of the scented soap from the bar onto one of the loofa sponges. Afterwards, he placed the bar of soap back on top by the riverside and turned to Yasmin's backside as he begins to scrub her back softly.

Yasmin blushes and starts to feel goose bumps from the light Smurf cleansing her smurfily. "Ahww, Handy..."

"Heheh... you like it when I do that?" Handy asked scrubbing her back in circles, letting the suds touch up against Yasmin.

"It feels wonderful...!" Yasmin closed her eyes, feeling happy.

"Hmm, I'm glad." Handy smiled as he circles the sponge to her arms.

Yasmin turns her head slightly to him, smiling and with her eyes hooded. Handy slows down his movements and begins to scrub her shoulders and puts one hand on Yasmin's tiny hips. The small, slender, Smurfette sighed dreamily as she leaned up against him slightly and enjoyed this moment.

"Feels good, huh?" The slender Smurf asked as he continues to scrub her gently around her sides.

"Mhm, more than that..." Yasmin turns her body to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"I think I've finished smurfin' your back." Handy laughed. "Shall I smurf you in the front next?" he asked giving her a suggestive wink.

"Hehehe, oh that would be too sweet." Yasmin blushed and smiled.

And with that, Handy turns her around and looks into her sweet, light-black eyes. He begins to scrub Yasmin's chest soothingly while he still looked to her. Yasmin lays her arms around his neck and looked into his dark-black eyes.

"Mhmm, oh Handy..." she cooed and rubs her nose against his.

"Mmm... your skin is so soft and smooth." Handy said while he circles around her chest more until he moves down to her stomach.

"Hehehe, that tickles!" Yasmin started to giggle.

Handy began to smile and laugh a little. "You're so cute when you giggle." He said continuing to scrub her stomach.

"Ahw Handyyy, hehehe!" The little fashion designer blushed and giggles more.

The slender blue mechanic scrubbed her a little more and soon stops all at once and looks directly at Yasmin with his eyes hooded. "Where would you like me to wash next?"

Yasmin kept giggling a bit until she was asked by him. "Ohh..." she smiled seductively at Handy, "...just keep moving down..."

"Heh..." Handy smiled coyly. "As you wish..." Thereafter, he then moves with his hand with the sudsy loofa sponge lower to her midsection and begins to scrub in between her legs slightly.

_"Ahww..."_ Yasmin chirred, blushing deeply and licks over her own lips. "Yeahw, this is sexy..."

Handy raised one eyebrow up with his eyes hooded as he scrubbed her there more with a gentle touch. "I'm almost done, babe... Let me know if I missed anythin' I need to smurf."

"Ahw, no..." the blue thinker panted a bit. "I think you have to keep going down there for a while..."

"Yasmin, you _naughty_, _naughty_, Smurfette..." Handy reacted with his eyes widened with surprise, looking at her with a smile.

Yasmin smiled back at him with her eyes hooded as she then licks over Handy's lips and starts to kiss him. Handy begins to kiss her passionately and continued to wash Yasmin down in between more seductively.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin holds him closer and slides with her tongue inside his mouth. She starts to pant as she already feels a stiff from the sensitive touched from the sponge pressing on herself.

_"Ahh... hahh..."_ The smaller Smurf playfully massages her smurf with the soapy sponge grasped in his tight grip.

_"Nahww..."_ The little Smurfette moans a little, licking more inside of his mouth as she then strokes his back.

Handy licks and tastes over Yasmin's tongue with pleasure when he too starts to feel a stiff developing in his lower loins. He continued to stroke Yasmin's smurf with the loofa sponge until he was fully erected and full of excitement from within.

Yasmin, soon after breaks the kiss and looks deep in his eyes with her face all flushed and panted. _"Ahhw... Handy..."_

Handy immediately dropped the sponge into the pink, foamy, water and pressed her tight against his midsection. His erected smurf had brushed up against hers, now strong and ready. _"Yasmin..."_ he husked all flushed, feeling his heart racing strong.

"Handy... _hahw_... please take me...!" The fashion designer breathed hard, her heart racing fast.

The light blue thinker cupped Yasmin's warm flushed face and stroked it softly, looking in her sweet, pleading, eyes. Yasmin then turns around, with her head turned slightly to Handy and waits for him to take her in. Handy smiled upon her and suddenly scooped Yasmin back up in his arms and carried her underneath the waterfall. Yasmin was surprised as she got carried again until Handy found a medium-sized sitting stone close by in the shallow water. The pink sudsy foam still surrounded all around as Handy sat down on the stone in the water along with Yasmin on his lap. The blue model smiled with her eyes hooded at him as she sat on his lap and licked over Handy's lips.

Handy smiled sweetly at her with his heart pressed to Yasmin's and sighed deeply. "You look so smurfy..." he said seeing Yasmin's body sleek and shiny with some soap and suds left over from earlier. "I want to try something new with you today..." he smiled widely.

"...R-really?" Yasmin looked at him, all excited and her heart racing.

"Yes..." Handy nodded slightly.

"Then please tell me... what is it?"

Handy had then tilted his head up to Yasmin's ear and whispered, _"I want to smurf you while you're on top of me..."_

After hearing what the handyman Smurf said, Yasmin blushed and shaked her side excitedly. "Ohww... then let's do it..!"

"Alright, take it easy, hon." Handy laughed as he seen her side shaking to and fro, "Just lift your bottom a little and I'll do the rest."

So then Yasmin did what she was told and lifts up her bottom a little, while looking into his eyes. Handy gently rubbed his own smurf a little to get it nice and strong again before he begins to push up slowly inside Yasmin. He shuts his eyes and moaned at the feeling as he went up deeper, making Yasmin's voice shutter.

_"Ahww...!"_ The slender Smurfette moaned and held him tight. _"Nhh..."_

_"Easy there, babe..."_ Handy whispered. _"I got you."_ He planted kisses all over the submissive Smurfette and pushes much deeper at a slow pace. His thick, long, smurf penetrated through her tight inner walls as Yasmin had her eyes closed and smiled.

_"Mhh..._ It feels so good..." Yasmin said, pushing against him a little.

_"Nnn..._ Are you sure... _nnhh_... it doesn't hurt...?" Handy asked and places his hands on Yasmin's slender hips.

"No... _hahh_... it's sexy like this... _ahh_..." she replied and begins to lick and kiss his neck passionately.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy feels Yasmin's wet, slick, tongue swerve up his pulsating neck as his smurf gotten harder inside her.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin licked him more, holding him tighter and panting hard. _"Ahhww..."_

Handy soon begins to thrust upwards, pushing in and out of her. _"Aahhnn..."_ He blushed and gripped her hips tighter.

_"Ahhh..."_ Yasmin then pushes against him, biting his neck. She started to breathe fast while her heart raced smurfily.

_"Ahhh...!"_ The light Smurf cried. He panted hard and smacked Yasmin's butt, thrusting more steadily at a normal pace.

_"Nhaah..!"_ Yasmin moves with her tongue up to his mouth and kisses wildly. _"Mhh..!"_ She kept pushing up against him while Handy swerved his tongue inside her mouth and breathed harder, thrusting deeper.

_"Nnn..."_

_"Ahhn..."_ The slender blue fashion designer moaned. Yasmin soon holds Handy's head closer and strokes the back of it, tasting his tongue.

_"Yasmin..."_ Handy husked, deepening the kiss and strokes her side, playfully.

Yasmin begins to shake her side again. _"Nhh, Handy..."_ She panted harder, pushing against him at a faster pace.

Handy thrusts faster and deeper up inside, stroking her side more and panted fast. _"Hahh..."_

_"Ahh... hahh...! Yes... ahww...!"_ The fashion moaned louder. _"Ohw Handy..!"_

_"Oh God...! Hahh... ahh..."_ Handy then stops stroking her side and strokes Yasmin's smurf real fast. Some precum escaped a little from the Yasmin as he thrusts harder and pant faster. _"Yasmin...!"_

_"Ahww..! Hahh... Handy, I... ahh...!"_ Yasmin cried pushing faster against him now feeling really close to her release.

Handy soon thrusts and rubs her at full speed. The light Smurf panted harder and faster, moaning louder from the top of his lungs. _"Yasmin...! Ahh... Yasmin!"_ He too was on the verge, feeling himself about to let go anytime now.

_"Nnhh...! Ahhh..!"_ Yasmin finally couldn't hold it much longer and comes all over herself and Handy. **_"_**_**AHHHHWW, HANDY! Ahhhw..!"**_

_**"YASMIN!"**_ Handy arched her body backwards and came inside her long and hard. _"Aawwww! Oh Yasmin...!"_ He wrapped his small, light, arms around her tightly and panted fast, heaving through his light chest.

Yasmin panted fast and rested her head on Handy's shoulder. _"Hahh... hah..._ I love you...!"

Handy then feels both their hearts racing against each other and looked down to her. _"Hah... hahh... ha..._ I love you too..." His breathing begins to slow down and kisses her on the cheek.

The little visor-wearing Smurfette sighs happily and snuggled up against his cheek. She strokes his back gently as Handy cuddled her closer and pet the back of Yasmin's head, smiling and closes his eyes.

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin giggles. "You know what?"

"What?" Handy asked, looking to her.

"Now I'm dirty again..." Yasmin began to laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to wash you again." Handy replied, laughing along with her.

"Hehehe! And we need to wash you too."

"Heheh... yeah..."

Handy looks to her dreamily as Yasmin smiled sweetly at him. The little Smurfette then looks down slightly, seeing that the foam was still all around them. Then she takes a little bit of it and places it on Handy's nose and giggles. The working blue Smurf rubs his nose against hers and laughs.

"You're somethin' else." Handy blushed.

"Hehehe!" Yasmin kisses his lips quickly and cuddles him close.

"I wonder if the girls' gifts and our letter made it safely." Handy sighed.

"Oh I'm sure Nuage made it." Yasmin responded cheerfully. "I just wonder how Lori and Jenny will react about their gifts."

"Well, knowin' Jenny, she'll definitely be all over Greedy once she receives her necklace from him. And Lori, I know, just adores pink colors."

"I wish I could see them wearing their jewelry. I'm sure they'll look sweet with them on."

"And you look just as smurfy with yours..." the smaller Smurf smiled, "...which you're not wearin' by the way. Ya left it back at home... but you still look gorgeous."

"Ahwww..." Yasmin began to blush. "Yeah, I forgot to put it on today, because I was in a rush." She giggled. "But I'll put it on when we're back home..."

"Heheheh, you were smurfin' to get goin' and ya forgot your necklace?" Handy starts to laugh.

"Yes! What's so funny about that?" She asked laughing with him.

Handy then hugs her tight and begins to notice he was still inside her while Yasmin still giggles a bit and strokes his back.

"You know... that I'm still inside ya?"

"Mhm..." the blue designer nodded. "Feels so sexy to have you inside me..."

Then the kind blue man with the visor wearing on his head looked to her and blushes deeper. He kissed Yasmin sweetly on the lips and said to her, "I love you so much..."

Yasmin smiles at him and sighs. "I love you too..." She replied back and rubs his nose against hers.

Handy's eyes hooded heavily and felt his heart racing, breathing a little harder. He looked up to his female with hunger in eyes, licking his own lips more seductively. And without hesitation, he begins to thrust up inside her again. Yasmin reacts surprisingly as she feels him thrusting up inside her a second time and blushes deeply.

_"Ahw..._ Handy..." The slender, young Smurfette cooed.

_"Hahh..._ I just can't get enough of you...!" Handy then thrusts deeper as his smurf begins to harden inside of her again.

_"Nhh... hahh..."_ Yasmin begins to pant and holds him tight as she also feels her smurf rise again.

Handy then pulls her down with him, now lying on the stone and thrusts harder and begins to pant. Yasmin pushed against him more hungrily and moaned._ "Ahww..!"_ she cried and kisses him passionately.

_"Nnhh...!"_ Handy deepens the kiss more erotically, licking over his tongue with hers saliva and continues thrusting and breathes hard.

Yasmin had broken the kiss with some saliva drizzling down from their mouths. Then she sat up and pushes harder against him, panting more.

_"Hahh... Yasmin... huahh... Yasmin..."_ The light Smurf panted faster and moaned, feeling hotter by the second.

_"Haa... hahh... Handy...!"_ Yasmin starts to moan louder, pushing faster as she grabs his smurf and rubs it at the same pace.

Handy thrusts faster and strokes Yasmin's lower back down to her side again._ "Ahh... You feel so smurfy... hahh..."_ he said, feeling his heart pounding stronger.

Yasmin shakes her side uncontrollably as she pushed harder and rubbed his smurf faster. _"Ahh... Ohhww...!"_

_"Ahhh... hah..."_ Handy strokes her side faster and pushes inside of her at full maximum, feeling close to his second climax.

_"Handy... Handy...!"_ Yasmin pushes and rubs at full speed as she suddenly comes a second time all over herself and Handy. _**"AAAAAHW! Oh God, Handy..!"**_

After her second and final climax, the fashion designer panted fast as some of her cum splattered onto Handy's face when he too came inside her for a second time. _**"Yasmin...! AHHHHWWW, YASMIN! Ahhh….! Ahh... Oh Yasmin...!"**_ His heart raced fast and breathed uncontrollably through his small, light, chest.

Soon Yasmin collapses on top of him and holds him tight, still panting fast. _"Hahh... hah... ohw Handy..."_

Handy looked to her and smiled, still panting and puts his hand on the back of Yasmin's head. _"Hah... ahh... Yasmin..."_

The smaller Smurfette turned her head slightly up to him and then sees her cum all over Handy's face. She blushed and gasped a little with surprise knowing she accidentally smurfed him there. "Oh, I'm so sorry...!" she said as she begins to clean up his face with her tongue.

"It's ok, I kinda like it." Handy laughs a little and blushes from being licked. "Hehehe, that tickles..."

Yasmin had finished cleaning up his face and licked her own lips and smiled sweetly at him.

"Heheh... looks like we both need to wash all over." Handy began to laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah." Yasmin giggled and kisses his cheek. "...Say, isn't that stone uncomfortable?"

The light Smurf sat back up and grunted a little from lying on the stone for a short while. "Ohh, now that you thought of it, I do feel a little sore on my back..." He reached behind and rubbed the tender soreness stinging him. "Oww, it hurts..."

"Ahw, no..." Yasmin then released herself from Handy's smurf up inside her and stood up. She turned to look at Handy's back, seeing the little red sore in the middle. "Ohww... you didn't noticed that? You need to chill it."

"I'll heal..." Handy said looking to her from the side.

"Yeah, but you said it hurts..." she said looking back at him, worriedly.

Handy sighed lowly and didn't say a word while the sounds of water were being heard and fell from above. Yasmin still looked at him when she didn't say anything either, but worried for Handy and his sore on his back. She began to turn and took some of the fresh, cool water running from above inside her hands and douses it over Handy's back. The small, light, Smurf closes his eyes as he felt the fresh water cool his back.

"Hmmm... It feels good."

"See? It's better now, right?" The smart little thinker smiled as she repeats it.

Handy had breathed in deeply and exhaled as he felt goose bumps form on his blue skin. Yasmin starts to giggle and repeats the process once more and kisses his cheek. After Yasmin had healed Handy's back, Handy himself sighed happily and turns to her placing his hand on hers.

"Thanks, babe." Handy said and smiled.

"Anything for you..." Yasmin smiled back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." he said looking into Yasmin's eyes. "You mean everythin' to me... and I'd do anythin' just to see you smile."

"Oh Handy..." she embraced him tenderly and sighs happily. "I love you so much."

"And I love you..." Handy responded softly and lays his head comfortably on her shoulder. "Promise me... that nothin' will come between us...? I want us to last for an eternity..." He then closes his eyes.

"I promise you, nothing will **ever** come between us..." Yasmin replied, holding him tight. "I will always love you..."

"And I will always love you..." Handy said rubbing her head softly on her shoulder.

Yasmin smiled and felt her own heart beating. She cuddled him sweetly in her embrace and gently stroked the back of his head.

"...with all of my heart..." Handy had finished his sentence as he felt Yasmin's heartbeat against his and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her back while Yasmin closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in his small, light arms. Then the light Smurf turned his head and whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you... and I always will..."

Then Yasmin looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly. She gives him a lovely kiss on his lips, making Handy smile.

"We should probably get ourselves cleaned up before anythin' else comes to mind..." Handy laughed.

"You're right." Yasmin giggled as she took both of his hands and helped him up.

"This time, you can scrub me before I do you again."

"Hehehe, that's what I wanted to do anyway..." Yasmin said as she looks around for the sponge. "We just need to find the sponge inside all this foam." She laughed.

"Then let's start lookin', haha!" Handy laughed with her.

"All right then." Yasmin giggled and starts searching for the sponge.

Handy searched around as well until he felt the softness of the sponge underneath his foot. "Ah, found one!" He said picking it up from the water. "All we need now is the bar of soap."

"Ohh, good!" Yasmin said as she reaches for a bar of soap, which was still lying on the riverside.

Then the hard-working Smurf walked up to her in the water and kisses her from behind. "Make sure you cleaned me good and smurf." He smirked seductively.

"Oh Handy..." the fashion designer giggled and turns around. She took the sponge in her hand and rubbed some soap onto it and begins to scrub Handy's arm gently.

"Mmm... Feels smurfy..." Handy blushed.

"Hehehe," Yasmin kissed his cheek as she starts to wash his other arm.

Handy's eyes hooded as Yasmin scrubbed his arm thoroughly and smiled at her. The smaller Smurfette smiled back at him and soon begins to scrub his light chest. Handy leaned against the wall of the riverside and lets her wash his chest. He can feel his heart beating with Yasmin's hand with the sponge pressed against him.

"Mmm, now you know how I felt when you washed me..." she said to Handy and keeps circling around his chest.

Handy tilted his head back and shuttered at the feeling and begins to breathe a little quickly. Yasmin then moves down with the sponge and begins to scrub his stomach as Handy breathed out from his mouth through his chest and panted.

"Ahww, Handy..." She kept scrubbing his stomach and chest and gently stroked his cheek with her other hand.

The light worker looks down to her with his face all flushed, still panting and said, "I think we're gonna be here for a while..."

Yasmin smiled at him with her eyes hooded and pulls his head down and kisses him passionately as she continues to scrub his chest and moves a little more down, between his legs.

_"Mmmhh..."_ Handy kisses her deeper and licks over her tongue, beginning to feel a little stiff a third time.

Yasmin then scrubs his smurf more and begins to pant. _"Nhh..."_ she kisses him more wildly while she stroked the back of his head.

Handy then breaks the kiss and flushes deeply, breathing harder and looks sensually at her._ "Hahh... hah..._ here we go again..." The hard-working Smurf felt his smurf growing stronger from the sensitive touch of Yasmin scrubbing him smurfly.

The model smiled seductively at him as she puts the sponge back on the riverside and kneels down in front of him and begins to lick the tip of his smurf.

_"Haww... Yasmin..."_ Handy's breath hitched and felt weak in the legs.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin then licks his smurf playfully from top to bottom as she slides with her mouth over it. _"Mhm..."_

_"Awwhh... Yasmin... Hahh... ahhh..."_ he panted fast,_ "Keep smurfing..."_

Yasmin blushes deeply and soon feels her own smurf stiffen again a little. She begins to push her head back and forth, sucking Handy's smurf hungrily with lust._ "Mhh... hmmm..."_

_"Hahh... hahh... yes...! Oh baby...!"_ The lightman then starts to thrust inside his mouth with his eyes shut tight and bit his lower lip. He put one hand on Yasmin's shoulder while the Smurfette sucked him more with pleasure.

_"Nnnh... Mmhh..."_ Yasmin then strokes Handy's legs gently as she begins to suck harder and breathes fast through her nose, moaning and chirring.

_"Nnnaah...!"_ Handy felt weaker when he couldn't stand any longer and slid down into the water moaning loudly and panting harder and faster.

_"Mmmh..!"_ Yasmin pushes back and forth at a faster pace, breathing harder.

_"Yasmin... hah... Yasmin... Yasmin..."_ The horny small Smurf kept chanting her name and thrusts inside her faster.

_"Mhh... mmmh..!"_ The hungry small Smurfette moaned louder, licking and sucking as fast as she can.

_"Yasmin... hahh... I... ahh... I... Awwww...! Please!"_ Handy moaned and begged as he soon feels close to his third release.

Yasmin doesn't stop sucking at full speed, knowing that Handy was close to his climax as she breathes harder through her nose.

_"Hahhh... haah... Ahhh...!"_ And with one last final cry from the lightman, he came hard and long inside of Yasmin's mouth. _**"AAAWWWWHHH!"** _He collapses his entire body flat into the water and panted fast._ "Oh honey..."_

_"Mhhh!"_ Yasmin then swallows his cum and then takes her mouth off his smurf and licks her lips, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah..."_ She looked deep into his eyes as Handy looked up to her, still panting fast.

"_Hahh_... ahh... I love you..." Handy smiled.

Yasmin hovers on top of him and replied, "I love you too..." and kisses him passionately.

Handy broke the kiss and looked in her beautiful black eyes. "Hahh... I feel we're never gonna get ourselves cleaned now, heh..."

"Yeah... and we didn't even have breakfast today." Yasmin giggled.

"Man... And I lost track of the time." Handy said and sits up in the water.

"Me too..." Yasmin said as she looks up to the sky. "I wonder what time it is..?"

"I think it's time to get ourselves clean before we end up 'smurfin' all day here! Hahahaha!" Handy started to laugh at her.

"Hehehehe, oh Handy!" the little Smurfette laughed along with Handy and begins to splash some water on him.

"HEYY!" the small Smurf called out and splashes back at her more.

"Hahaha!" Yasmin laughed and splashes even more back.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Then Handy splashes with a bit of force at her as revenge.

"Whoa, Handy! Hahahaha!" Yasmin laughed from being splashed from Handy with all of her strength and embraced him hastily, while she was still laughing.

Handy laughed with her and fell back in the water with a huge splash with Yasmin now on top of him. They both laid in the water as the pink foam was beginning to recede a little. Yasmin smiled at him snuggled up to his cheek.

"Hahww..."

"You're too cute!" Handy sighed happily and laughed, rubbing her nose against his. "My little puddin' pop..."

Yasmin giggled and blushed as she kissed his sexy, blue, lips tenderly. Handy had snuggled up to her close and enjoyed their sweet moment together and closed his eyes. "Hmmm..."

Yasmin then rests her head on Handy's light chest and lets out a deep, long, sigh as she closed her eyes and listens to his heart beating proud and true. The smurfy couple embraced in each other's arms for quite some time before they needed to wash themselves all over again. But that had to wait while they stayed in their position since the only thing that came their minds were... more _smurfing_.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 15. I wanna go home!**

* * *

The sun was still shining bright as hours passed through mid-morning after both Smurfs smurfed their morning bath together in the river. It was almost noon and Feathers, their flying companion; flew them back home safely. When she landed in front of their little house, on their way back, Handy and Yasmin had some unfinished business from earlier. They had been in each other's embrace, making out the whole flight home. Handy's lips were locked in with Yasmin's as he kissed her deeper with lust and passion. He didn't let go of Yasmin or their kiss while Feathers knelt down to let them off. The small, slender, Smurf slid down the stork's backside, still holding Yasmin in place with their soiled, wet, towels and bath essentials left in their little basket.

They dropped all their bath items to the ground as Handy swept the little designer off her leg from Feather's back. Handy licked over Yasmin's tongue hungrily and brought her head closer. He explored inside her mouth and panted a little from the excitement beginning all over again. Yasmin had then broke the kiss with her face flushed deep purple and her eyes heavy, panting from the heated rush building from inside her as she looked seductively in Handy's deep, black, eyes.

"Oh Yasmin..." The slender lightman sighed, feeling his heart racing excitedly, "Have I told ya how much I love ya?"

"Ahwwww... I love you even more!" Yasmin giggled with her arms wrapped around Handy's neck.

Handy smiled happily at her while he carried her in his arms and then started to spin her around. "Hahaha! Oh Handy!" The little Smurfette laughed while the working Smurf spun her in place. Soon after, they both fell to the ground and started laughing together. Yasmin snuggled up closely to Handy in his light chest while Handy felt himself feel comfortable having her lying beside him.

"Aww babe..." Handy said, stroking the temples on Yasmin's cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love youuu!" Yasmin giggled, holding him tighter and feeling truly happy.

"Hehehehe... I love ya 10 times more!"

"Ahww, I love you 20 times more!"

"Oh really? Well, I love ya... over 100 times more!"

"I love you over 500 times more!"

"I love ya more over 1,000 times more!"

"I love you over 1 million times more!"

"Ok ya got me..." Handy finally admitted in defeat knowing the intelligent Smurfette had won the battle.

"Hahaaa, I won!" The fashion designer exclaimed.

Handy laughed at her and begins to lick her cheek. Yasmin started to blush after she had felt the light Smurf's tongue brush up smoothly against her blue skin.

"You taste so sweet..." Handy chirred seductively.

"Oh really? Let me taste you, then." Yasmin then moves up close and licks his cheek, making Handy giggle from her sleek, wet, tongue touching him. "Ohooo, you're just delicious!"

"Ahhwww... but you taste much better!" Handy called back at her.

"Ahww you think so? You're like the most delicious thing ever!"

"Hehe, then show me..." Handy demanded with his eyes hooded, looking down at his little Smurfette. And with that, Yasmin soon trails down Handy's neck and licks it with much satisfaction. _"Ohhhh..."_ The very immense Smurf moaned a little from the touch of the fashionista's tongue that almost seemed breath-taking.

"Hehehe, do you like that?" Yasmin asked, smiling at him.

"Ahhhh yes... keep goin'..." the working blue man pleaded.

Yasmin then continues licking his neck and goes down to his chest, making Handy gasp at the feeling.

_"Ooohhhh..."_

_"Mhmmmm..."_ Yasmin licked his light chest more thoroughly from top to bottom. She made Handy's voice shutter more at bay and breathes uncontrollably from the intoxicating pleasure. Then Yasmin stopped licking him with her tongue and looked up at him, licking over her own lips hungrily for his body.

"Ahww you're so tasty..." Yasmin husked.

"Ahhhh...you know it..." Handy husked back, breathing through his chest feeling his heart race much faster.

The little blue designer smiled and then kissed his lips sweetly. She pressed her hand gently to Handy's chest, feeling her heart beating stronger and deepened the kiss. Handy wrapped his small, light arms around her little slender waist and pressed her closer to his small torso. He started to pant while Yasmin slipped her tongue inside his mouth, tasting and licking every bit of Handy's taste buds. Then he began to rub Yasmin's little rump playfully and sexually making the little Smurfette's side shake with excitement. Yasmin chirred and moaned at the feeling in which made Handy more aroused and started to feel himself growing from inside his clothes. After kissing and feeling each other up for a couple of smurfs, Handy broke the kiss and started panting hard and heavy as he looked into Yasmin's beautiful face with her eyes filled with lust. Then he looked down when he noticed her erection was smurfed up against Yasmin's mid-section and looked back up to her, blushing with arousal.

"Yasmin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling a little_ 'smurfy'_..." the lightman blushed more.

"Ohhh!" the model blushed back and smiled.

"Hehe... Care to have a taste of that?" Handy asked her with a suggestive wink.

"Mhmm, oh yes..."

"Then... can ya help me smurf these clothes off, baby?"

Yasmin's face soon blushed even deeper as she began to smurf his clothes off.

_"Mmmmm..."_ Handy chirred feeling hornier as his small smurf bulged right out from him.

Yasmin viewed her admirable mate's light, blue, member and licked over her own lips. She looked back up to Handy with hungry eyes as she began to lick gently over the tip of his smurf. The kind blue worker then closes his eyes and tilted his head back as he placed one hand behind the designer's head. Yasmin fixated her eyes back down and began to slide with her mouth over Handy's smurf, which caused his breath to hitch and gasp.

_"Mmhmmmm..."_

_"Hoooohhhhh yeah..."_ Handy sighed with pleasure.

_"Mhmmm..."_ the clever, witty Smurfette then pushed with her head up and down slowly on the handsome man's smurf secreted with her own saliva.

_"Y-Yasmin..."_ Handy moaned, beginning to pant hard.

With Handy's long smurf as hard as wood, Yasmin began to feel a little stiff in her crop top clothes from hearing him moan. She kept pushing her head up and down while licking his smurf and starts to pant. Handy then begins to thrust himself inside of her mouth as Yasmin sucked and lapped over him good and smurf.

_"Mmmhh..."_ the fashion designer moaned and licks over with more passion.

Handy soon opens one eye and tilted his head over to see Yasmin with a large bulge in her crop top clothes. He smiled seductively knowing that his female was getting a turn-on again after the both of them smurfed who knows how many times in the river earlier. Suddenly, Yasmin stopped sucking his smurf when she felt herself that she had developed an erection as well.

"Hahh... I'm sorry... I have to get rid of them..."

And with that said, Yasmin stripped down her crop top clothes, revealing her smurf too was long and strong and as smurfy as Handy's.

_"Mmmm..."_ Handy cooed, licking over his own lips.

"So... where was I...?" Yasmin said with a coy look upon her face as she begins to lick over his smurf again.

_"Ooohhhh..."_ Handy moaned a little louder and pulled Yasmin's head closer. Then he sat up making himself more comfortable on the soft, green, grass and wrapped his hand around her smurf and started to pump her.

Yasmin gasped as she felt Handy's hand down there. _"Hahhh... Mmmmh..."_ As she felt herself feeling harder from the sweet-kind's touch, she began to lick and suck his smurf at a normal pace.

_"Mmmm..._ you're so hot when you moan, babe... _Hahh_..." Then Handy pumped her smurf at the same pace as Yasmin's sucking.

_"Mmhmm... mmmh...!"_ Yasmin moaned louder for him and sucked with more pleasure as her saliva drizzled down his smurf.

Handy feels his heart racing much faster with the pleasure built up inside her as his rubbed her tip playfully with his thumb. He panted harder, heaving through his light chest and begins to sweat.

_"Nhahhh...!"_ The heavily, aroused, designer breathed much harder through her nose and begins to suck at a faster pace, appreciatively.

_"Ahhh...! Oh Yasmin...!"_ The sweet-kind worker arched his head back and pushed into Yasmin's mouth with brute force. He then begins to rub Yasmin's smurf harder and panted faster.

_"Hmmm... mhmmm...!"_ Yasmin begins to sweat and shakes her side excitedly, moaning and panting harder. She soon sucks his smurf as fast as she can making Handy feel really close to his release.

_"Hahh... Hah... Yasmin... hah... I'm gonna smurf...!"_ Handy rubbed her at full pace, sweating immensely from their pre-afterglow on the verge to smurf anytime now.

Yasmin kept sucking, ready and hungry for Handy to come inside her mouth again when she too, was also feeling close to her climax.

_"Ahhh... ahh... oh yeah... Nnnnhhh...!"_ Handy was just about close to come until all of a sudden, Feathers squawked real loud, scaring the smurf out of both Handy and Yasmin.

The little Smurfette jumped a little, as she quickly takes her mouth off Handy's smurf. _"Hahhh...! Wha-...? Hahh...!"_

Yasmin turned her head to Feathers, still panting fast as Handy looked up as well until suddenly...

_**"AHHHHHHH!"**_

He cried when he couldn't hold it in anymore and accidentally came all over Yasmin's face. Yasmin shuts her eyes as Handy let himself smurf all over her. Once when Handy had finally finished, she opened her eyes again and looks at him. Without saying a word, she was still breathing fast and her face was all flushed. The light Smurf panted fast after his climax when he too opened his eyes. He looked to Yasmin, who had been staring at him the whole time, and witnessed what just happened.

_"Haahh... ahh..._ Oh...!" Handy had become shocked and blushes a deep shade of purple from seeing Yasmin's face covered in his white, sticky, substance. "I'm deeply sorry Yasmin...! I-I just couldn't... I..." Handy lost on his words while he still panted.

Yasmin kept staring at him for a while until she suddenly starts to laugh. "Ahahahahahaha!"

Handy soon calmed his breathing and smiled as he starts to laugh with her as Yasmin then let herself fall down onto the grass.

"Oh god, I will never get clean today, hahahaha!" the designer said, still laughing.

The kind blue Smurf then got up on his knees and hovered over her. "Hehehehe... You and me both, hon. But I can help fix that right up for ya."

"Hehe, ohh that would be too sexy of you..." Yasmin replied and looks up at him, still giggling a bit.

Handy smiled sweetly at his beloved Smurfette and begins to lick up his own secreted cum off her cheek. Yasmin started to giggle more as she felt his tongue on her face.

"Heehee, that tickles!"

Handy licked her cheek more and then moves to the other cheek, licking it more with lust than ever before. _"Hahh..."_

_"Mhhh..."_ Yasmin sighed knowing how much she loved to feel his wet, sleek, tongue on her blue, soft, skin.

Then Handy lapped gently up and down her cheek and licked lower down to her neck.

_"Ahww... Handy..."_ she moaned and wraps her arms around his neck.

The light blue Smurf continued to suckle on her neck sweetly for a minute and licked the last of his cum off. He looked to her with hooded eyes and licked over his own lips seductively. "Mmmm... your skin mixed with my essence tastes really smurfy." Handy said and quickly gave a lick the end of Yasmin's nose. "I'm so sorry if I ruined the movement, but it was worth it, right?"

Yasmin smiled sweetly and nodded at him until Feathers began to squawk again, trying to get their attention.

"What is it, Feathers?" she sighed and turned her head to her.

Feathers then moved her head towards the door of their house where their little blue smurfberry bird was waiting on the front doorstep with a new letter from their friends back in Smurf Village.

"Hey, it's Nuage!" Handy cried.

Yasmin then sits up and also looks to the door. "Ohh!" She cried and looks back up at Feathers, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She laughed.

"And to believe she made me freak the smurf out AND smurf at the same time! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, right in my face...! Hahahaha!" Yasmin then got up from the ground feeling excited about Nuage's arrival as Handy got up with her.

"But ya loved it, heheh..." Handy replied and kissed her cheek. Then he went to pick up his clothes to pull back on.

"I'm so excited for the letter!" Yasmin cried and pulled her white crop top clothes back on.

Then they both smurfed up to the little pink bird perched on the front doorstep. Handy couldn't help but feel so dirty again when he looked down at himself.

"Ahh... I feel so unclean for some reason, and we just smurfed in the river who knows for how long!"

"Hahaha, 'for some reason', yeah! I wonder what reason that could be..." Yasmin giggled. "I think I feel a little bit more unclean than you at the moment. Hehehe!" Handy laughed and shook his head slightly as the fashion designer soon kneels down to the bird and gave him a friendly greeting. "Hey there, Nuage!"

Nuage chirped happily, bouncing and flapping his wings. Yasmin smiled at the little bird and pets him as she takes the letter off of his leg. "Thank you!" she said to the bird and sat down on the doorstep and begins to open up the letter. Handy too sat alongside her and wrapped one arm around Yasmin's shoulders to see who wrote to them.

"Who smurfed us back?" Handy asked.

"It's Greedy's handwriting!" Yasmin smiled. "Here's what he said..."

* * *

_Hey, lovebirds!_

_It's Greedy here smurfing you all how much I want to thank you for making such a beautiful necklace for my dear, sweet, girl! She really appreciates how well Yasmin smurfed all those diamonds together. You two really have outdone yourselves choosing the best ones. I wanted it to be real special for Jenny, knowing we've been together already for 5 months now. And she loves it very much; she can't thank you all enough! Lori really loves her gift too from you guys, but frankly... she hasn't been feeling all too smurfy lately. It seems after we've all gotten your letter, she's been feeling a letter under the weather for some reason. She won't tell us why she's acting the way she is, but all she ever does now and then is just stand around and stare into blank space. I've seen Lori cry on and off sometimes and I would ask her what be the matter. But she would just tell me that's nothing wrong and smurfs off. Brainy even tried smurfing to her, but she would say the same thing. Now that I think of it, I've seen Farmer a few times, and he too has been acting strangely. Speaking of him, there has been a shortage of Smurfs who won't help him smurf with the gardens. And with Brainy and Clumsy not caring at all what the others are doing, they won't be able to have more grains, flour, smurfberries, and all kinds of food supplies they need for the recipes! Or worse, provide food for the rest of the village. but they don't care for the ones who support you guys, we all have to fend for ourselves. That is why both Jenny and Lori took charge of the cooking and baking for us after you two left. And what's even more worse without any work being done in the fields, there hasn't been a drop of rain in weeks! If we don't get any rain showers soon, the crops will surely die, and there will be nothing left until there's some sign of it later on in the season. Oh well, all I know is that my main concern is on Lori. She's a good kid, but everysmurf and I are all worried about her. She has not once smiled since. She has been wearing her new earrings, but something is definitely wrong with her. And the same goes for Farmer. Well, I'm sure you two are doing alright with each other without any problems. I just wish the little girl would tell us how she's feeling. Maybe the next time you smurf us a letter, maybe she can tell you what's smurfing. I think she feels more confident in talking to you two. Until then, we'll be waiting. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Greedy Smurf._

* * *

"...Ohh, this is not good... things at the village seem to get worse every day..." Yasmin's face frowned.

Handy sighed sadly and put his head down with his eyes closed. "Lori..."

"...Do you think she's still sad because of you...?" Yasmin asked looking to him.

"I... I don't know..." he responded. "Everything... seems so different than before... I'm not sure what's smurfin' on anymore..."

Handy then opens his eyes and looks to her. The little blue designer sighed and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The light, yet soft-hearted Smurf couldn't help but feel homesick when he felt his heart beginning to break and tears filled up his eyes.

"Yasmin...?"

"Ohh... what is it?" Yasmin asked, looking sadly at him and cups his cheek.

"I... I..." Soon hot tears streamed down Handy's face when he couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna go home!" He hugged Yasmin real tight and begins to cry softly on her shoulder.

"Handy..." Yasmin spoke when she too holds him tight and starts to cry with him. "Me too..! So badly..!"

"It's not fair! And all because Papa hates us...!" Handy yelled, still crying. "And... he'll never accept us for our love...!"

"I don't know what to do..! There's no way I will ever stop loving you just so that Papa accepts us again..!" Yasmin stroked his back, still crying.

"Oh Yasmin... What's the use if we can't go back? Even if we did, we'll be shunned from the rest of the Smurfs and the whole thing will start all over again!"

"I know..." the younger Smurfette sighed and cuddled him close. "But it just can't go on like this...!"

"You know what?" Handy spoke looking to her, feeling somehow a burning rage inside himself. "I'm just about ready to smurf back there and tell Papa right off for what he's done! To us!"

"...But what about all the other Smurfs who are on his side...?" Yasmin said feeling worried for him. "You know what Brainy did to Greedy that day when Papa found out about us..."

"I don't care! This has gone far enough!" Handy shouted and got up angrily, stepping down from the doorstep. "No smurf can harm me! They don't call me Handy for nothin'!"

"Handy..." Yasmin said, holding his hand. "...I don't want this...! I don't want all this... war between the Smurfs...! We are still one family..."

After what the younger Smurf just heard from her, the fiery anger in his eyes changed and looked into Yasmin's eyes. Soon, more tears filled up and buried his face in his hand. He knelt down back onto the grass and began to cry again. Yasmin embraced him tightly and also cried again in his arms.

"I love you so much, Handy... I love you so much..!"

"I love you too Yasmin..." he cried harder and holds her tighter with all his strength. "I love you too...!"

They both sat by the house crying and longing to smurf back home as Feathers put her head down, seeing the poor two Smurfs at their dismay. The little blue smurfberry bird looked up to them and chirped sadly while Handy and Yasmin stayed in their embrace for a good while with tears still falling down. They knew nothing was going to change unless something had happened in the village, or if Papa Smurf would have changed his mind. But all seemed hopeless... and they still had to wait until everything had settled with the remaining Smurfs who still didn't care or even miss them. Handy soon looked to Yasmin with his eyes all welled up and kissed her on the lips. He made this kiss last letting her know that her love for him was strong and true. And no matter what happened, he would always be there for her and stay by her side the whole way.

* * *

A few weeks had passed in Smurf Village since Handy and Yasmin gotten their letter about Lori. It seemed Lori herself, after all this time, still wasn't feeling up in her perky mood. Knowing her, she knew exactly what was going on. And she still wouldn't smurf a word to anysmurf about it. She had been lying in her bed that day, facing the window while the sun in the mid-afternoon shined through. She thought about a few things on her mind which led her to feel a little more at ease, while on the other end, made herself feel she wasn't wanted around by anysmurf. Or for that matter... that one particular Smurf who made her feel the way she was right now.

Not very far from Lori's mushroom home, Jenny, in her pink shirt, traditional white pants and small hair; walked up to her house with a basket of goods dangled in her arm and knocked at the door. Lori heard the knock all the way from her room to the living room as she got up and went to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Lori asked, still feeling a bit unsmurfy.

"It's me, Jenny. Mind if I come in..?"

"What do you want?"

"I brought you some food. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" Jenny sighed and felt a little irritated.

"All right, all right," Lori sighed with defeat as she opened the door to let her in.

"Thank you..." the pink Smurfette said walking in and places the basket of food on Lori's table. She then turns around and looks at her straight on, seeing the pink-haired Smurfette unsmurfy than ever.

"What?" Lori stared at her, feeling annoyed.

"Listen Lori," Jenny began. "I don't know what's up with you lately. But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"I'm telling you, Jenny... that **nothing** is wrong with me. How many times do I have to keep telling everysmurf about this?"

"Because we know that you're lying! And we really want to help you."

"For the last time... THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Lori shouted angrily.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Jenny retorted back.

"Well, I'm tired of having to repeat myself to everyone who keeps bugging me about my problems! If you are THAT worried about me, then why don't you go ask Papa? Oh wait, I'm sorry... you can't! Because unlike the others, WE can't smurf to him and cry on him shoulder for our 'loving leader' to help us in our dire need of condolence! You see, THIS is why I NEVER wanted to stay in this God-for-saken place if there is no freedom! Or for that matter, have anybody here who would at least love you and then hate you all at once!"

"Do you really think you're the only one who's sick of this? We know that Papa and the rest of the village are against us! That's why we have to stay together and help each other! We are your friends, Lori. And we are there for you if you need anything. But hiding your problems won't make anything better!"

"You and I are not even real Smurfs, Jenny. What's so good about that? Hell, we haven't even been here for at least a full year yet!"

"You ask me what's so good about that? Well, I made friends here! Real good friends, like you! And I found my one and only true love here. I love being a Smurf, and I never want to turn back into what I was before!"

"Lucky for you, you found someone who loves you... but me? I'm nothing more than just a joke..."

"...So that's it. You still didn't get over Handy...?" Jenny remarked to her, realizing after all that time, Lori still has not gotten over Handy. Or at least... that's what she thought...

"Jenny..." Lori started to speak in a soft, normal voice and put her head down, "It's... it's Farmer..."

"...Farmer you say?" Jenny blinked surprisingly.

The Smurfette with light-pink eyes looked back up to the other Smurfette. Then she turned and walked over to her desk, opening her drawer to reveal her sketch diary. She picked up the book from the drawer and hands it over when Jenny took it and looks at it.

"Open it up," Lori said to her.

"Um, okay okay..!" the pink said and opens it up.

"Turn a couple pages over..."

So Jenny does what she said until she started seeing some sketches of Farmer Smurf. "Ohh!"

"Look at the next page..." Lori said, blushing a little.

And with that, Jenny turns to the next page and sees a full colored drawing of him, but more graphic and more detailed for an adult Smurf to view. "Wowowow! Lori!" Jenny reacted surprised and blushed. "Wha-...? It's... uhh..." She stammered a little and just stood there, staring at the erotic drawing of the country Smurf.

Lori looked to her, blushing deeper as she began to speak. "This is what happens when you've been clearly a _'virgin'_ for almost a century, and haven't yet experienced the true meaning of longing for someone to take that away from you."

"So... and why haven't you told me earlier about this?" Jenny said looking back to her and closes her sketch diary, placing it back on her desk.

"Because... I was afraid... if I had told anybody about it... and if the word got spread around... Papa would find out and probably wouldn't let me or anyone else fall in love for what had happened. You and Greedy are the only ones who even managed to become a couple before Papa found out about Handy and Yasmin. And they were already together before you came around."

The little pink-haired Smurfette put her head down and closes her eyes as she let out a sigh, continuing her conversation.

"I just don't want to end up in the same situation as them... I know I'm a girl and all, and it's not like I have the hots for Smurfette, because **I** prefer the opposite sex. But every time now when I see Farmer, he just walks away... I tried talking to him a few times, but he wouldn't let me even say ONE word to him..."

"I see..." Jenny said adjusting her hair a bit. "...Yeah, we also noticed that Farmer has been acting a little strange lately. And we thought it was because of the fields and that there was no rain for that long now. But I didn't know he would ignore you."

"Ever since he and Greedy came to my house when I received the letter, he had been acting rather shy around me until we were alone together." Lori continued. "I told Greedy to take your necklace to his, and... I guess we talked for a bit and things seemed alright. But... once he took one look at me, it was almost as if he were in Heaven. When he seen me with my new earrings on, he just couldn't stop glancing. He looked so cute when he smiled at me; I felt as if I was feeling the same way he was. He told me that he really liked them and that they matched my eyes beautifully. But... he just... snapped. And that was when he left telling me that I wouldn't find him as good as... Handy..."

"Really? Aww... he thinks he's not good enough for you...? … But if he loves you, why does he ignore you then? If he keeps doing that, he'll never know that you actually have the same feelings for him..."

"I've tried just about everything just to talk to him. And I know, deep down... he want to show me how he truly feels. But on the other end, he is afraid that I might turn him down. He even told me that I was more beautiful than Smurfette herself. And... he did say some pretty unsmurfy things about her."

"Well, he can't act like this forever." Jenny replied. "He just tortures himself with that..." Then she thought of something that would help Lori with solving her dilemma with the country farmer. "Say, do you want me to try to talk with him about that?"

"Well... if you think it's for the best..." Lori responded with her eyes looking up to her.

"If you don't want me to, I won't do it." Jenny said. "I just want to help you two."

Lori soon turns her head up and looks back to her as she stood there quiet for a little while until she began to speak. "Please... can we keep this between you and me?"

"My lips are sealed, girl." The pink said, smiling a little. "I won't tell anyone."

"Sisters?" Lori said, smiling back at her.

"Sisters!" Jenny nodded and smiles wider. "Come here you, hehe!"

Jenny then grabs the long-haired Smurfette and hugs her as Lori hugs her back tighter.

"Ohh! I'm so glad I still have one girl to smurf to!" Lori giggled.

"And I'm so glad that you finally smile again!" Jenny implied and looks at her, smiling. "Seriously, if you ever have any problems, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, sweetie. If only Smurfette were like us, we would have so many things to smurf with just us girls!"

"Yeah... I guess she's so different from us because she lived as only one girl in this village for too long. She still thinks that she's_ 'something special_'."

"Totally...! Hahahaha!"

"Hehehe! ...By the way, could you draw me a picture of Greedy the way you drew Farmer in your sketchbook?" Jenny laughed.

"I think I can do that..." Lori smiled coyly and laughs too. "But what would he think?"

"I don't know, but I don't care, hahaha! I need a smurfy pic like this to hang above my bed, you know... Heehee!" Jenny blushed.

"Hehehehe..." The Smurfette with the light hair looked to her sinisterly, still laughing at the idea that all seemed too irresistible. "Oh! There's one more drawing I want you to look at!" Lori said as she picked her sketch diary back up from the desk. She flipped over a couple of pages and showed her a sweet drawing of Handy and Yasmin in a loving embrace. Jenny adjusted her hair a little and looks at the colored drawing of the two.

"Ahww, Handy and Yasmin!" she cried. "This is so cute. You should totally send it to them with the next letter!"

"You think so?" Lori asked and turned to her. "I drew this the day after we smurfed back from Beautiful Paradise. I thought since they looked so sweet together after our 'goodbyes', I figured I do a little drawing of them."

"I'm sure they'll love it!" Jenny said excitedly, "I haven't drawn anything lately... I should do this more often again. Maybe we could smurf a picture for them together. What do you think?" she asked, smiling at her.

"I think that's not a bad idea!" Lori answered, smiling back.

"Hehe, then let's do it! Do you want to smurf over my house later after you ate something?"

"Sure! But..." Lori paused as she looks to the basket of food on the table. "It seems an awful lot you smurfed me to eat. Hehe... why don't we take some to Greedy? I'm sure he'll be very pleased." She giggled.

"I didn't say you have to eat everything, hahaha!" The Smurfette in the pink laughed. "But yes, I think Greedy would be very happy about it. Hehehe!"

"Then let's do that, shall we?" Lori suggested as she closes her sketchbook and places it back down on the desk.

"Let's!" Jenny giggled. "But first you have to eat something. You must be hungry as smurf...!"

"Ok... um..." Then Lori looked again into the big basket and randomly picks up a muffin and takes a bite. "Mmm... that's good!"

"Thanks!" Jenny smiled. "Greedy and I smurfed them together. Glad you like them."

"You're welcome! You gotta tell Greedy they taste really smurfy!"

"Will do!" Jenny replied, giggling.

Lori took another bite and takes a few goodies out for herself, placing them all on the table. Once she was set, she took the basket in her hands as she was ready to head out of her house. "Come on, let's smurf to Greedy's!"

* * *

Soon, they both left her mushroom house and headed on their way to Greedy's. Meanwhile, on the way there, Farmer had come by to Greedy's place as they both sat by the table. Greedy, as usual, was eating something very smurfy to fill his stomach until his heart's content. While Farmer sat on the other end with his elbow lying on the table with his hand cupping his cheek, and held a piece of paper which happen to have a poem written on it as he stared at it for a bit until he spoke.

"It's just no use..." The farmer in his white hat sighed.

"...Hmm?" Greedy looked to him while he was eating some cake.

"I just can't tell her how I feel!" he cried while he held the poem in his hand. "I still feel terrible for at I said to her that day. What if she doesn't love me back? She'll be another Smurfette who already broke my heart once..."

"I can understand you, pal." Greedy said munching on his cake and swallows. "But if you don't tell her, you will never know if she loves you back or not. I mean..." He stops for a moment to take another bite. "Jenny didn't break my heart either."

"You was lucky because Jenny fell for you when she first arrived months ago. But Lori had fallen in love with Handy when she came. And he was already in love with his best girlfriend who wouldn't even speak to him for months after what happened that day when Gargamel almost smurfed them."

"Yeah but other than Smurfette, Lori got over with Handy and is happy for him and Yasmin. She doesn't seem to be like her." Greedy finishes off his cake and continued. "That's just what I think..."

The slender, small, country Smurf sighed as he looked at his poem he had written for her and begins to read parts of it softly.

_When I see your skin blowing in the warm summer breeze_

_I can't help but start to freeze_

_You are so sweet, you are so kind_

_I just can't get you out of my mind..._

"Man... I can't even write a good decent poem like Poet can!" Farmer said, with much despair and smurfed the paper in his top pocket.

"I think no smurf can write such poems as Poet can..." the thin Smurf replied. "But I think yours is very smurfy. I can't even find the right words to get a rhyme. ...Man, I'm hungry.." Greedy then got up from the table to get another cake from the kitchen.

"Oh Greedy... I know you're my friend and all, but I just don't feel that I'm not as good as any other Smurf for that matter. I have no other talents other than... being a gardener..."

Farmer looked to the floor as he closes his eyes and puts his head down, feeling saddened that he couldn't do much as any other Smurf can. Afterwards, Greedy came back in with a bigger cake and sat right down again.

"Well, you do at least **something** useful. Look at me. All I do is eating all day long..." Greedy implied. "Hmm, but I don't care."

Farmer looked to his closest friend and smiled a little, seeing him munch on his cake. "Heheh... One thing's for sure, you can use a little restraint on yerself with all them yer smurfin' there." He laughed.

"Nooo! They're too delicious!" The chef, short, Smurf cried still munching.

"Oh Greedy...!" Farmer laughed more until he then heard a knock at the door.

Greedy looks to the door and after he too had heard it. "Who is there?"

"It's us! Lori and Jenny!" Lori's voice was heard from outside the house. "We brought you some goodies just in case."

As soon as Farmer heard the sound of the Smurfette's sweet voice, he gasped and panicked when he knew he wasn't prepared or ready to face Lori again.

"Oh no! I can't see her like this!" Farmer whispered to Greedy.

"Um... I would suggest you to hide somewhere, but my closet is full of cakes and stuff..." the short and light Smurf whispered back.

"Seriously, is there anywhere available besides yer gosh darn cakes?" Farmer whispered back with retort.

"Ehm..." Greedy then thought for a moment and looks around. "You could hide under my bed!" he whispered. "I mean, there are some cakes too, but there should be enough space for you."

"Jeez, Greedy, don't you have anythin' that isn't edible in this house?" Farmer whispered back, feeling more annoyed.

"Hello? Are you going to let us in?" the long pink-haired Smurfette called from outside the door.

"Ah crud..." Then the country farmer quickly turns and hides under the bed nearby as Greedy ran to the door and opens it.

"Hey, sorry to let you wait..!" he apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Lori responded as they both walked in, "Jenny and I wanted to bring some smurfs treats. Her and you smurfed them." She hands him the basket full of goodies from earlier.

"Ohh! How smurfy of you! Thank you!" Greedy exclaimed happily and takes the basket.

"Hope you'll like them." Jenny said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will! Hehe."

"Um... Were you talking to someone just now?" Lori questioned him. "I could've sworn I hear someone here."

"Me? Oh, no! I... sometimes talk to my cakes you know...!" Greedy fibbed as he covered up for Farmer who was hiding under his bed.

"Really now?" Lori giggled.

"Y-yes! Hehehe..!" he laughed a little.

"Oh Greedy, hahaha!" Jenny laughed with him.

From under the bed, Farmer peeped through and saw both girls talking to Greedy. He soon looks at Lori and her beauty, gazing upon her lovely smile. Then he turns his head away sadly and sighed thinking of the outcome if she didn't love him back.

"Well, we were just about to head to Farmer's place so Jenny would have a word with him." Lori said.

"Huh?" The southern country Smurf's eyes widened and looked back up to listen.

"To Farmer's place to have a word with him?" the chef Smurf asked.

"Yup yup!" the pink in her eyeliner nodded.

"I don't know if you have seen him lately, but I've been trying to get a hold of him." Lori spoke. "I really need to talk to him about something very important and... I just have to see him."

Farmer listened to every word the little pink-haired Smurfette had to say and feels his heart racing. He couldn't believe what he heard while he was still listening in on the conversation.

"Really? Well, I... I haven't seen him today," Greedy told them, "...but I'm sure he's at home. Or maybe at the fields..."

"Yeah, that's where we wanted to look for him anyway." Jenny said.

"I just hope he's alright." Lori began to worry. "I can't tell you how much I really need to speak to him. It's been hurting me for quite some time, and I feel I have to let it off my chest.

"Lori..." Farmer spoke softly as his eyes glistened from under the bed, listening to her sweet voice.

"I'm sure he'll listen to you if you have to talk to him so badly." Greedy agreed.

"I hope so..." she sighed. "Well, I guess we should get a smurf on." She then turned and walks to the door when she was just about to head out while Jenny followed.

"Okay then, thanks for your visit and all the smurfy treats!" the chef Smurf thanked them.

"No problem at all, hehe." Jenny replied back.

"Bye, Greedy!" Lori waved as she was just about to head out until suddenly...

"WAIT!"

...Farmer finally had come out from under the bed and ran straight to Lori before her and Jenny smurfed out the door. "Please... don't go..."

"Farmer...?" The pink-haired Smurfette's eyes blinked, feeling real surprised.

"Ohh?" The pink too looks at him, also feeling surprised.

"...What a surprise, he was under my bed all the time! Haha...!" Greedy laughed nervously pretending nothing was going on until Jenny turned to him with a dishonest look.

"...You don't really talk to your cakes, do you?" she said to him.

"...Well, sometimes..." Greedy said with apprehension, looking all around as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Lori... if you really needed to talk to me, then... why didn't you say anything...?" Farmer asked, looking at the sweet Smurfette.

"I tried," she admitted. "But every time that I did, you would walk away from me before I can even speak."

"I'm awful sorry..." he sighed putting his head down in shame. "I don't what I've been thinkin' this whole time... I guess... I was just wonderin' 'bout how we're ever gonna get some rain if we don't get any soon."

"Forget about that." Lori said, looking to him as she changed the subject. "All I need to know is about that day you smurfed to my house... Farmer... what you said about me and how you felt... was that all true?"

Farmer soon realized that she wanted an answer from what had happened that day he and Greedy smurfed to her mushroom home. Without a thought and explanation for words, he just stood there in the middle of the room, stammering as blush filled his cheeks. "I... I..." He was so afraid to let Lori know how he truly felt about her, thinking she would reject him if he had told her the truth. He then turns around and looks to Greedy and Jenny, not knowing what to say or do. Also, he felt a little uncomfortable with them standing there when he couldn't spill what he had to say to the small Smurfette.

"Um..." Jenny soon spoke and looks to Greedy. "I think we should smurf a little bit outside for a while, don't you think so?" And with much anticipation, she then pushes him out of his house so both Farmer and Lori can have some alone time.

"Wha-? But I just wanted to eat a muffin!" The chef, short, Smurf cried as he was being smurfed out of his own house.

"You can do that later...!" Jenny remarked as she goes outside with him and shuts the door.

Soon, both the country farmer and the gentle Lori Smurfette were alone for the second time. As he turned back to her nervously, he felt a bit clammy and started to feel hot inside and out. He looked to her for a short while and gazed upon her beautiful face features. He couldn't believe in his own eyes that he clearly almost resemble to the elegant, yet spunky, Smurfette with the long golden tresses herself. However, Lori had long pink hair and wore her bangs much differently from her, and her eyes were different like no other.

"Lori, I..."

"Yes...?"

Farmer couldn't know what else to say as he begins to breathe uneasily and looks deep into her eyes, feeling his heart racing fast. He starts to blush again while he still gazed upon her inner and outer beauty until Lori spoke.

"Farmer... I need to know. Do you love me..?"

"Uhh...!" The southern-speaking country man in his white clothes blushes even deeper and turns his head away. He looked to the floor and shuts his eyes tight when he couldn't admit that he's fallen in love with her. "J-just forget about it...!"

"Please Farmer; I need to know so we can talk this over!" Lori said to him, worriedly.

"There's nothin' to talk about!" Farmer yelled and looks back to her. "So why don't cha just back off!"

"Why are you acting this way?" she responded hastily, almost feeling tears come to her eyes. "Why can't you tell me how you really feel? Is it something I've done wrong?"

"Ya didn't do anythin' wrong...!" Farmer shouted. "It's just..."

"Well...?" Lori looked to him, feeling more worried and scared for the country Smurf.

Farmer then couldn't think for a smurf or speak out from the heart. He just stood there and stared at her for a minute and soon felt tears watering up in his eyes. It was hopeless for him to think that a Smurfette like her would **ever** fall in love with a Smurf like him. As his eyes began to tear more, he shuts them tight and deliberately pushes Lori out of the way and dashes right out the door out of Greedy's house.

"Wait! Come back!" Lori turned, crying out as she runs after him.

Back outside, Jenny soon sees Farmer dashing off with tears running down his face and Lori running after him. "Oh no... Lori...!" she cried and runs to her.

Lori ran as fast as she could until she lost her breath and seen Farmer disappear out of existence. She had given up trying to smurf him as she stopped to catch her breath and put her head down sadly. While she looked down, she began to notice there was a crumpled piece of paper that had been thrown to the ground. She then knelt down to pick it up and opens the piece of paper to witness and see it was Farmer's handwriting. It was the poem he had written for her and thrown away, realizing he could never tell Lori how he felt deep inside. As soon as she read the poem, she suddenly became mesmerized and felt her heart sank and begins to cry.

"Farmer..." her voice broke out.

Jenny finally catches up and walks up to her. She placed her hand on Lori's shoulder and then sees the poem from the side. "...Oh Lori..." she spoke sadly and embraces her.

Greedy, not far from behind, had also walked up to them slowly and witnessed what was happening.

"I... I don't know what to do now... Why can't he say that he loves me if... I love him too...?" Lori cried on her friend's shoulder while the pink Smurfette stroked her back to soothe her.

"Shhh... I think he just needs time...," she said softly. "...Time to see that you actually feel the same for him..."

"I hope so..." Lori sniffled. "Or else, there will be nothing left for me to do but live alone with no one to love me..." She began to cry more as she hugged Jenny tighter.

"Just don't worry, sis. I'm sure everything will work out smurfy in the end," she said to her. "Don't give up."

While both Smurfettes held each other in their sisterly embrace, Greedy couldn't help but shed a tear and for the first time, did not feel hungry. He wiped his eyes as more tears fell down, knowing that his closest friend was in dire need of help. Even though no other Smurf would help; especially their own Papa Smurf; Greedy, Jenny, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, Grouchy, and a few other Smurfs along with Lori herself, were the only ones who were there for Farmer just as much as they all were for Handy and Yasmin. And now that they have already helped both Smurfs in their time of need... it was now Farmer's turn that needed their support, especially Lori's since he was deeply and hopelessly in love with her...

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 16. Is there somethin' wrong?**

* * *

It was nearing close to the end of July as summer rolled along onwards. A couple days have passed and none of the Smurfs back in Smurf Village had received their letter response from either Handy or Yasmin all month. Ever since they smurfed their letter from Greedy about what's been going on; they couldn't find it in their little blue hearts how to respond. They had worried about Lori's sake and the rest of the village without prior to what would happen to Farmer's crops if there has been no rain. So therefore, both Smurfs have been taking good care of Jenny's little bird, Nuage during his absence not seen back at the village. Yasmin was even nice enough to smurf up a big birdhouse for him, and placed it close by to Feathers' nest. Knowing her, she got along very well with the little smurfberry bird and needed a little company while the Smurfs had their alone time together in the house.

However, their alone time did seem as if they had spent too much time, since they were the only two Smurfs around. Handy himself had just came back home late in the afternoon from his walk. Feathers sat in her nest, grooming her feathers while Nuage sang on top of his birdhouse. He smiled at the two as he opened the door to let himself in until he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Handy reluctantly walks to the kitchen and sees Yasmin by the counter, cutting up some carrots for a stew for tonight's dinner. The sweet Smurf then walks up slowly but surely, without letting her notice, and easily placed both hands on her slender shoulders, giving her a good, gentle, massage.

"Hey babe..." he husked in her ear. "What'cha up to?"

Then Yasmin suddenly jumped a little as she felt Handy's hands on her shoulders, because she was not aware of noticing him from earlier.

"Whoa, Handy!" she freaked as she turned her head to him. "Don't scare me like that...!" Yasmin then turned her head back again and continues to cut the carrots. "I'm going to cook up a stew."

"Sorry to smurf ya out like that..." Handy said as he continued to rub her shoulders. "Is there anythin' I can do to help ya out?"

"Nah, it's okay. I guess I don't need any help right now." The designer responded until she felt a bit uneasy from Handy's touch on her shoulders. "Oh, and could you please stop with the massage? I can't cut the carrots very well when you're doing this..."

"Oh, sorry, hon." Handy said and stops massaging her shoulders as he watches her cut the carrots.

While Yasmin continued cutting the last of the carrots, Handy couldn't help but think about what's been going on back home in Smurf Village and wondered how things were. They both still haven't written back to their friends, as to why Nuage was still around.

"...It's been a few weeks since we haven't smurfed a response back to everysmurf back at home..." he began. "They must be worried that we haven't smurfed Nuage back to them yet. I just couldn't think of anything to smurf since we got our letter back that day..."

"Well, why don't you just sit down in the living room then and think about what you could write...?" Yasmin asked as she finished cutting and placed the chopped carrots to the side and prepared scrubbing the potatoes in the sink.

"That's the problem I'm tryin' to explain here..." Handy continued. "I can't think of anythin' worryin' about what's wrong with Lori. No smurf knows what's up with her, and I feel more worried thinkin' that she hasn't gotten over me... I mean, I know Smurfette doesn't give a smurf for all I care, but it's Lori I'm worried about." Then he sighed deeply as he finished, "I just hope she's ok..."

Yasmin begins to roll her eyes without Handy noticing, feeling a bit irritated from the problems the light Smurf had brought up. "She's around good friends, Handy." She said, "She will be alright..."

"Yeah... you're probably right." The light Smurf agreed. "Sometimes, I just can't stop thinkin' what else has been happening. 'Specially with the lack of rain they mentioned. Hell, we've had at least 3 to 5 rain showers this past month, and they still haven't gotten any? That all seems a bit strange, don't ya think?"

"Yes..." Yasmin sighed as she starts to peel some little potatoes, feeling a little antsier.

Soon, Handy heard the tone in the little designer's voice that there was something up with her. He looked to her worriedly while Yasmin was peeling the potatoes. He seen she was beginning to lose her patience with him and grew intense. "Yasmin...? Is there somethin' wrong?"

"I'm fine..." Yasmin retorted back at him. "Don't you want to go downstairs today to work a little...?"

"C'mon, babe... Tell me what's wrong... You can tell me anythin'..."

Then Yasmin while she was peeling one of the potatoes; accidentally let it fall to the kitchen floor after Handy turns her around and placed both his hands on her arms to face him.

"Handy!" she grunted as she pushes him away forcefully to pick up the potato again.

The light, kind, blue man suddenly looks at her surprised at her reaction and stood there after what the model just did. "Yasmin...?"

"I said I'm fine! Nothing is wrong." Yasmin called out hastily at him and goes to wash the potato in the sink.

"Yasmin... I haven't seen you act this way before." Handy said, now feeling more worried about the change in her behavior. "Are you sure nothing is wrong...?"

"I **am** sure!" Yasmin shouted at him as she continues to peel the other potatoes. "Can't you just... leave me alone for maybe... one day or something?"

After hearing what she just said, Handy looks to her all in shock. He couldn't believe that Yasmin, the Smurfette who'd never got really upset with anysmurf, snapped. Handy soon began to feel saddened after what happened and turned his head down. And for some reason, he felt responsible for making Yasmin feel this way while he kept his head down in shame.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know I would have bothered you so much..."

The blue fashionista sighed and then turns back to look at him. "You're always around me, talking about the same things. And... you see, I also need some alone time..."

The sweet-kind Smurf, knowing Yasmin was not in the smurfy mood, looks back up to her and spoke one last time softly. "I... I understand..."

Then he turns around and walks away to the kitchen exit to leave her in peace. Before he finally left to the next room, he looked back to her one last time as he stood by the exit.

"Thank you." Yasmin said to him and continues with what she was doing.

Soon Handy, feeling a heavy burden deep inside, turns away sadly and walks into the living room. He passes through to go into their bedroom as he walks in and shuts the door behind him. Then he walked up to their bed and sat at the edge on the side as he put his head down, sighing sadly and closes his eyes. He never felt so hurt for how the way the blue designer mistreated him. It was almost as if something deep inside made him change the way she was feeling today. Even if Yasmin was acting rather moody, Handy still loved her. But... the lightman still couldn't believe what happened earlier when he began to feel an achy feeling in his heart. He felt as if Yasmin didn't love him anymore.

As he opened his eyes again, he turns to see Yasmin's necklace that had been lying on the nightstand. He reached for it and holds it in both hands, seeing how it sparkled and shined. Handy touched the silver with his finger and thumb while he still held it, gazing at the diamond as beautiful as Yasmin's eyes.

"Oh Yasmin..." he said to himself sadly with his eyes glistening, while he looked at the necklace. Soon afterwards, Handy got into the bed and lied down, facing the ceiling while the sun was shining through the curtain windows. He held the necklace close to his heart and let out a deep long sigh. Then the light Handy Smurf slowly closed his eyes one last time and fell asleep, turning on his side with the necklace still in place. While he drifted off to sleep, a single tear fell from upon his cheek still thinking that everything was his fault and wished he would've taken it all back.

* * *

Later, hours passed and it was nearly night time. Yasmin called for Handy thinking he was downstairs working like he normally did.

"Handy?"

She realized that Handy was nowhere to be seen from his work room until she went back upstairs wondering where he was. Knowing that he didn't smurf back out, the small designer opened the door to their bedroom and found him, sleeping soundly. The room was rather dark because the sun was setting and the moon from outside was already out. Yasmin walked up to him slowly and noticed Handy was still holding the necklace in his hands. She looked at him, sleeping peacefully and started to smile a little. Then Handy had moved and moaned a little in his sleep while Yasmin went to go sit down and gently placed her hand on his. The sweet Smurf lets out a deep sigh as he still slumbered while the smaller Smurfette begins to stroke his hand with her thumb.

"Hey honey..." she whispered in his ear softly.

"Nnnn..." Handy then moves a little more and turns his head to the other side, facing Yasmin with his eyes still closed.

Yasmin sighed, smiling and reached down to kiss his nose. Soon, Handy squinted his eyes and slowly begins to open them, and saw Yasmin, sitting by his side. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision since daylight was fading and the room had gotten darker.

"Yasmin...?" Handy said feeling a little groggy from sleeping for a couple hours.

"Mhmm." Yasmin nodded. "Say, aren't you hungry? You've slept almost the whole day."

Handy sat up on the bed and stretched out his sweet, small, arms and yawned a bit. He then realized he slept not only for this long, but with Yasmin's necklace still in his hand. Handy looked down at it for a short while and back up to Yasmin. As he seen Yasmin now in a better mood, he still felt somehow rather _'blue'_ as he placed the necklace down close to him and turned his head down sadly. Yasmin looks down at her necklace and then back to Handy, seeing he was still upset from her outburst earlier.

"Ahw, Handy... I... I'm sorry..." the model said to him.

"No... I should be the one who's sorry..." Handy replied, turning his head away and closed his eyes.

"What...?" Yasmin questioned still looking at him, sadly.

"I... I didn't know that this was not going to be easy since we're the only Smurfs around." Handy spoke as he continued. "I... I figured if you needed to have some _'alone'_ time to yourself, then... I wouldn't have to get in your way... It's just... there's no other Smurf or any other magical creatures to talk to... And... we're the only two who don't know if there's sign of anysmurf here... So for that... I'm sorry..."

"But... I think I acted a bit too harsh today..." Yasmin responded, knowing it wasn't Handy's fault. "I didn't want to hurt you..."

Handy sighed deeply and then reached for one of the pillows nearby and hugged it close to his light chest. He let a single tear fall from his eyes without letting Yasmin see him as he felt worse about today. Yasmin then takes her necklace and holds it in her hand as she looked back to him.

"Hey, did you hear me...? I'm sorry..." Yasmin said, trying to get Handy's attention and strokes his arm gently.

The sweet blue man could feel the gentle touch of Yasmin's soft hand stroking his arm. He clenched the pillow tighter until he turned slightly to her, without a word still being spoken and opened his eyes.

"Oh Handy..." the blue, slender, thinker sighed and kisses his cheek.

Soon, Handy turned his head all the way towards her and let's go of the pillow. Then he quickly hugged her, wrapping his light arms around her shoulders and gripped her tightly with his hands on Yasmin's back and his head against her left shoulder.

"I didn't know I've hurt you that much." Yasmin spoke, holding him tight and closes her eyes. "Really, I'm sorry...!"

Handy then clenches around her and closes his eyes tighter as some tears began to fall and land on Yasmin's shoulder until she felt the dampness touch her blue skin.

"Oh honey, please...!" the young Smurfette's voice broke, also feeling she was about to cry and cuddled her lover.

The light Smurf begins to cry softly and felt his heart sinking in as he let her loose from his tight embrace, and held her closer. Yasmin then looks up to him, as tears fell down her cheeks and places her hand gently on Handy's heart. Handy placed his own hand close to Yasmin's against his heart and closed his eyes. As Handy brought her head-to-head to his, Yasmin rubbed her nose against his and gives him a soft kiss on his lips, still crying.

"Yasmin..." Handy finally began to speak softly as more tears fell from his face. I..."

Yasmin then looks into his eyes as she holds the necklace in her hand real tight, listening to what Handy wanted to say. However, as the lightman looked into her eyes as well, he shut his eyes back tight again, feeling more tears coming out. He slid down, letting Yasmin's hand and head free and started to cry more into her lap with his face covered over his arms. The little Smurfette didn't realize until now that she felt truly bad for making him cry after what she had done to him today.

"Handy... please... I'm so sorry...!" Yasmin cried more as she started to stroke his back and rested her head on his.

"I just want to go home..." Handy began to speak while he still cried.

"Oh, honey... I know..." Yasmin sighed, still crying. "I want to go home too... I miss them all so much..."

Handy soon begins to calm down as he felt Yasmin's hand stroke his back more and relaxed soothingly on Yasmin's lap. Yasmin also begins to calm down a bit as she cuddles up to him and kisses his back. The sweet Smurf sighed until he turned his head and looked up at her with his eyes swelled from crying so hard. Yasmin looked down at him as she cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked it gently with her thumb until Handy spoke.

"I... I didn't mean for you to get so upset..." He placed her hand up against his while Yasmin kept stroking his cheek.

"No... It was my fault..." Yasmin replied, feeling guilty. "I should have listened to you today when you wanted to tell me that you're worried about our friends..."

"Yasmin... you are the most trust-worthy Smurfette who I **ever** fell in love with." Handy said as he placed his other hand on Yasmin's cheek. "If you needed time to smurf things for yourself... why didn't you tell me sooner? I... would've left you alone..."

"I... I don't know..." the blue designer turned her head away sadly. "But I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much... I have no idea what I was thinking when I acted like this today..."

"Do... do you think maybe... we just need to spend some time away from each other...?"

Yasmin then looks back at him slightly and answered, "...M-maybe... just a little..."

As Handy sighs with disbelief, he let go of Yasmin's cheek and got up and sat at the edge of the bed with his head away from his female from looking at her. Yasmin then took a hold of his hand as she began to speak.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want you around me anymore... It's just... We have no other Smurf to talk to here... And I don't want to let it get so far that we maybe just annoy each other someday..."

"I just said that there's no other Smurf to talk to..." Handy sighed again, turning to her. "Were you even listening earlier?"

"I was listening. I mean, if we only have one another to talk to, it could be that we get on each other's nerves someday."

The light Smurf exhaled and turns away again, feeling that there was only one thing to do to keep themselves from letting things get worse if this were to happen. "You're right... You're absosmurfly right..." Handy soon gets up from the bed as he was about to leave the room. "I'll sleep in the cellar tonight..."

"What? No!" Yasmin cried, getting up and follows him.

Handy turns around until he was grabbed by his arm hastily from the small Smurfette. "Yasmin, please... it's better this way if we slept in separate rooms."

"But... No..! You're not going to sleep in the cellar!" Yasmin retorted, still holding him by his light arm.

Handy sighed and put his head down, not knowing what else to do after all this was happening.

"We don't have to sleep in separate rooms, Handy..."

"Then... what do ya expect us to do...?"

"I... Maybe..." she sighed. "...I don't know..."

Then, with nothing left to think of, Handy turned to Yasmin, facing her until he seen her holding her necklace. He looked down at the crystal, heart-shaped, sapphire, diamond and took it out of her hand as he undid the clasps, and puts it around Yasmin's neck. The necklace began to dangle from her neck as it sparkled and shined smurfily as Yasmin's black eyes. The little designer looked down at her necklace and then back up to Handy and looked into his dark black eyes. Handy then cupped her cheek and begins to stroke it soothingly against her temples.

"You're so beautiful..." the working Smurf spoke softly.

They both stood in the middle of their room in almost mere darkness until the moon beamed through the windows to show a little light. Yasmin blushed as her eyes glistened along with the necklace sparkling beautifully and embraced Handy hastily. Handy hugged her close in his small, light, arms and then lifted her chin up and kisses her gently on the lips. Yasmin had accepted this tender kiss as her soft lips pressed against his. But soon after, she breaks it as tears start to fall down her cheeks again.

"Yasmin...?" Handy looked to her, worriedly.

"Please forgive me for what I said before... I-it was stupid..." Yasmin cried cuddling close to his chest, as tears still fell down.

Handy began to smile a little and kissed her head as he replied, "I forgive ya..."

Yasmin held him real tight and sighed as she still cried with her head buried in his light chest.

"Shhh... it's ok... It's ok..." the smaller Smurf whispered, stroking the back of her head gently and rests his head on hers. "I still love ya..."

"Ohw Handy..." the designer said, looking at him. "I love you too..." Then she snuggled up to his cheek as Handy laughs a little and placed his hand gently on her face. Yasmin had wiped her tears away and began to smile a little at him. Afterwards, Handy lifted her up in his light arms and carried her back to the bed.

"You will sleep here tonight..." Yasmin said, kissing his cheek, "And nowhere else..."

"Whatever ya say, doll face." Handy replied, smiling at her and lays her gently on the bed and then hovers over her, looking into her sparkling eyes.

Yasmin looks up to him and gently pulls Handy's head closer to hers and rubs his nose against each other's.

"You're so cute..." Handy smiled sweetly at her.

Yasmin smiled back at him and blushes until she spoke, "...I know I've asked you before, but are you sure you're not hungry...?"

"Um... what did you make again...?" Handy asked; feeling when he forgot.

"Vegetable stew and herbs! Oh and the potato that fell to the floor... I left it over just for you..." The Smurfette started to laugh.

"Oh ha ha..." the smaller Smurf spoke sarcastically and laughs with her. "Well, I am feelin' a little hungry." He said as he helped Yasmin up off the bed, "Hope I'll make room for dessert later on."

"Dessert you say? I didn't make up any dessert for today..."

"Oho... I didn't mean that kind of dessert..." The kind, sweet worker said, looking to her with a seductive smile and licks over his own lips.

The designer looked back at him and began to realize what he meant and started to blush. "Ohh...! That's what you mean... hehehe..." she giggled.

"Heheheh... You'd like that...? You'd like it if I licked ya from top to bottom as if you were a cake filled with smurfy icing on the inside, waitin' to come out...? I bet that icing's just as delicious as you are on the outside..." Handy begins to blush and soon tempted Yasmin more with his subtle messages. "I bet you'd really want me to go for a midnight snack later on after we've had our _'__dessert'..._" The seductive hot worker then lingered his finger on Yasmin's chest and playfully licked her cheek, tasting her blue, flushed, flesh. "You'd want that won't ya...?" he husked.

Yasmin blushes deeply, listening to every word, feeling her heart racing and breathes a bit harder from Handy's tasteful words. "Mhmm..." she turned her head slightly, looking at him with hooded eyes. "Oh yes... I would..."

"Mmmm... I know you would."

Then Handy slides with his hands up and down Yasmin's arms, making her aroused as he begins to suckle on her neck. Yasmin closes her eyes and begins to pant at the blissful feeling.

_"Nnnh... Handy..."_

Handy licked and suckled her neck more lustfully and trails his hand down below Yasmin and cupped her loins.

_"Ahh..."_ the little model cooed as she wraps her arms around him and holds him close.

The small Smurf soon begins to rub gently against her with his hand as he stops sucking on her neck and trails his tongue to her cheek. Yasmin had gotten more aroused by Handy's gentle touch and pants harder.

_"Hahhh..."_ Handy licks her cheek and starts to nibble on her ear, continuing to rub her semi-bulging smurf.

_"Nahww... Handy..."_ Yasmin moaned as she holds him tighter, feeling weakness in her legs.

_"Mmmm... Yasmin..."_ the light worked husked. He continued to rub against her more and pushed her gently on the bed. Handy hovered over the little blue designer and licks over his lips seductively as Yasmin looks up to him, panting. Then Yasmin pulled his head down and begins to kiss him passionately. Handy explored inside her mouth, licking over Yasmin's tongue with his and starts to rub her smurf against his softly.

_"Ahhh..."_

_"Hahhh..."_ the Smurfette begins to push her lower body against the sweet Smurf and kisses him deeper.

Handy had licked inside her mouth more, feeling his heart racing and his smurf beginning to harden against Yasmin's. Yasmin stroked the back of his head when she too felt Handy's smurf on hers, which was also getting hard. When Handy knew that the both of them were fully erected, he broke the kiss and panted hard and fast as he looked deep into Yasmin's black, glistening, eyes.

_"Oh, Yasmin..."_

The fashion looked back at him, panting fast and felt her heart racing. _"Hahh... Handy..."_

_"I'm so hungry for you..."_ the lightman blushed, panting even faster and stronger. And without haste, he quickly unsnatchs Yasmin's straps removing her crop top half way and begins to lick over her chest and presses himself against her more lustfully.

_"Mhmm..."_ Yasmin closes her eyes, blushing more as she breathed harder and holds him close.

As Handy felt himself feeling hotter and heavier, he pushed up against her harder until...

***GROWL...***

...his stomach growled and stops everything he was doing when he felt the vibration of his stomach against Yasmin's.

"...Oh Handy... _Hnn_... I told you to eat something..." Yasmin spoke and looked at him, still panting.

"I guess I'm literally hungry..." Handy laughed and blushes nervously as Yasmin laughed along with him.

"Too bad I'm not eatable, hm?"

"Heheheh, guess not. Heheh..." he replied, smiling at her.

Yasmin smiled back and placed both hands on Handy's flushed cheeks. "So, do you want to eat something first now?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat anythin' all day." The lightman laughed as he helped her up off the bed once more and re-snatched her straps in place.

"Hehehe, and actually you don't eat dessert before dinner." The little French-speaking Smurfette giggled.

"Unless you're Greedy Smurf! Hahahahaha!" Handy started to laugh.

"Oh, Handy! Hahahaha! Greedy eats his dessert before **and** after dinner, hehehe!"

"Ahahahaha!" Very soon, Handy held onto his side from laughing so hard. "Ahh, I better stop before anythin' else happens! Hehehehe..."

"Hehehehe!" Yasmin then took a hold of his hand and kisses his cheek.

The pencil-wearing Smurf exhaled slightly and begins to walk with her out of the bedroom into the dining room for dinner. As they headed towards the next room, Handy looked down to Yasmin and said softly. "Thanks for bein' there for me..."

Yasmin looked back to him and replied, "Handy... I will always be there for you..."

* * *

The next morning, Handy got up early and left a note by the nightstand while Yasmin was still sound asleep. Before he left like he normally did every morning, he packed himself a little bag with some goodies along with one of Yasmin's pencils and some paper into his handbag. As soon as he left the house, he called for Nuage to come along and took the smurfberry bird with him. Then he smurfed over to the stork's nest as she sat there and spread out her wings, flapping them to get a good stretch while some of her feathers molted.

"Feathers, you make sure you look after Yasmin while I'm gone," Handy said to her and stroked her head gently. "I'll be out for the whole day and taking Nuage with me."

The stork nodded slightly and turned to the little smurfberry bird as she nuzzled her head against his. The bird chirped happily and Feathers squawked a little, knowing she wasn't going to see him for a while.

"Don't worry, he'll come back once our friends smurf us another letter," he said hugging her close. "Until then, just make sure Yasmin is safe until I get back. Can you do that for me?"

Feathers looked back to him and nuzzled against the sweet Smurf, squawking happily. Handy laughed and calmed the majestic stork's voice down, making sure she didn't wake Yasmin up.

"Thanks, girl." He said, petting her one last time before giving her a kiss on the forehead and ventured off in the forest along with Jenny's pet bird.

Back inside, Yasmin had woken up slowly from their cozy, warm, soft, bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms and rubs her eyes as she sat up. Until she felt herself alert and wide awake, she looked to the nightstand and found the note Handy had left for her. As she reached for it, she begins to reads it...

* * *

_Dear Yasmin,_

_Though I give you some time to yourself so you can relax for the whole day. I won't be back until dinner time. I have a few things I need to smurf anyway. In case you're wondering... I took Nuage with me. Don't wait up for me, okay? I love you with all my heart._

_Handy_

* * *

Yasmin smiled after she read the note and places it back on the nightstand and gets up. While she was still naked, from their smurfy encounter from last night, she goes into the bathroom to take a nice shower.

Meanwhile, Handy walked deep into the forest with Nuage and sat by the large cherry blossom tree, resting himself comfortably by the bark. The smurfberry bird chirped happily as the pencil-wearing Smurf looked down to him and smiled. Then he opened up his bag to take out a piece of paper and a pencil as he wondered what he should write.

"Hmmm... What do you think I should write to Greedy, little fella?" Handy asked the little bird.

All Nuage could do was chirp and shrug with an 'I don't know' look and puffed up his blue feathers. The light Smurf laughed as he looked back to the piece of blank paper and tapped the pencil below his cheek what he should write. He wondered for a little while until it finally him.

"Ahh, here we go." He said as he begins writing his letter.

* * *

_Dear Greedy,_

_We're sorry that we haven't smurfed you back in quite a while. There have been a few things going on between me and Yasmin lately. Turns out, we needed to spend some time alone away from each other and start fresh until we're ready to spend a little time together again. I guess being the only two Smurf around here isn't all as smurfy as it seems if there's no other Smurf to talk to. But we've handled it quite well and both respect our own privacy. Sometimes in a relationship, some Smurfs just need some quality time to themselves away from each other and have a little 'me' moment. Sounds more like Vanity if you ask me, heheheh... Anyway, we've heard what's been smurfing on back at the village with the drought in Farmer's fields. How is it that you succumbed without any rain for weeks? It must've been beaming hot for all of you if you haven't smurfed any shower. It rained here a few times, and we're all still lying on the same land. I don't know why you all haven't gotten it yet, but I hope you do sometime soon. You'll need it. Especially in this weather. I hope Farmer isn't too sore with the others for not smurfing him a hand with the crops. We're both very worried for him since he works so hard and prosper maintaining things the way they should. And we're also worried for Lori on the other hand. Do you by any chance think that she still hasn't gotten over me? I talked to her the last time when all of you were here and helped her move on. Please, if any reason... have her write back to us so she can tell us what's wrong? We've been awfully worried about her the most. And we just want to make sure she's alright. Oh, one more thing... we all miss you very much. After we got your letter, Yasmin and I have been feeling homesick. We want to smurf back home so bad so we can all be together once more... as a family. Well, we hope to hear from all of you real soon. I don't know how much more we can take it being far from home for this long. Until then, we love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Handy Smurf._

* * *

Then the letter ends cutting straight back at Smurf Village with Greedy and Jenny reading the letter in his mushroom home as they both sat by the table.

"Ahh... the poor lovebirds..." Greedy said, "They really want to smurf back home..."

"I wish we could do something..." Jenny sighed. "I feel so sorry for them..."

"Yeah, me too. It hurts me to see them in great despair wantin' to come back. But things still haven't changed for the better in three months. And that's quite a long time..."

"Sometimes I believe that nothing will ever change again in this village..."

"It will Jenny." He said, holding both her hand in his. "I assure you, it will. Papa just needs more time."

"But how much more time does he need? Three months... For me it seems that almost a half year passed already since everything started..."

The chefman put his head down and sighed. "I feel the same way..." he spoke and looks back up to her. "But we can't know for sure about what Papa Smurf might say. For all we know, they may not want them coming back... **ever.**"

Jenny then shook her head and looks down in such grief. "...I just don't understand why he... hates them so much..."

Suddenly, while they both sat in silence... there was a scream heard from outside the house.

"What was that?" Greedy cried in shock.

"Leave me alone!" The cry was heard again from outside as they heard a familiar voice of a female.

"It's Lori!" the pink Smurfette cried as she gets up, grabbing Greedy's arm and runs outside with him.

As soon as they both smurfed outside, they witnessed Lori being harassed by one of the Smurf in the red clothes.

"Oh no!" The chefman cried.

Lori was seen pushing and struggling to get free from Red Smurf, holding her in his clutches. "Let me go!" She cried.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jenny shouted angrily, running to them as Greedy followed.

"Hey you!" he shouted.

Lori soon looks and notices them and cried, "Please, help me! He won't let me go!"

"C'mon, sweetie... I won't hurt you..." the Smurf in the red overalls said, looking to her sinisterly with lust in his eyes.

"I said 'NO'!" The light-haired Smurfette shouted as she struggles more.

"Are you crazy? Let her go!" Jenny begins to grab his arm and tries to help Lori to get out of his clutches.

"What do you think you're smurfin' at here?" Red retorted, turning to the pink in the dress. "I'm just havin' a little fun." As Jenny had his arm held in place, he pulled his arm back with force and knocks her senselessly to the ground.

"JENNY!" the Smurf in the white clothes shouted as he looked to Red angrily and growled. "No Smurf smurfs with my girl!" And without a hassle, he dashed towards him and pulls Lori freely with force and punches Red right in the face. The Smurf in the red clothes rubbed the soreness on his face where Greedy made his attack and soon starts a fight with his fists clenched together and punches him across the cheek. Greedy took the critical hit from him a spat some saliva out and tackled Red with all his strength. Red tried to fight back, but the chefman Smurf would not let him get away with no excuse as to why he hadn't let go of Lori in the first place and messed with his girl.

"Uhh..." The pink had woken from her senses as she got up again slowly and held her head. "...asshole..! ..." she cussed at the Smurf who was still getting a beating from Greedy. Jenny then looks to Lori and quickly walks up to her.

"Are you alright...?" Lori asked her, worriedly.

Jenny nodded slightly, still feeling her head. "...What about you?"

"Barely... he was trying to have his way with me and-"

"You son of a smurf!" Lori was cut off when Greedy cussed furiously as he pushed Red up against somesmurf's house. "What you be doin' with the little girl? Didn't you hear her sayin' she doesn't want anything to do with you?" He looked to him with fury burning in his eyes as he had Red pinned to the wall of the house. The Smurf's face was beat red from the truthful punches he took and looked frantically and scared at Greedy with his eyes wide open.

Jenny looked to Greedy and Red, knowing this wasn't over between them and takes Lori by her hand. "We should better smurf inside...!"

Lori nodded to her, feeling scared and runs with her back to Greedy's house. As they left the brutal scene still smurfing on, Greedy looked head on at Red as he spoke.

"Look... just because my girl and somewhat Smurfette have been taken, doesn't mean you can go around and smurf Lori all to yourself! Lori is very special. And she deserves a Smurf just as special as her who would treat her with respect and not try to rush things all too quickly just so you can get in her panties!"

While this was going on, Grouchy was seen not too far as he seen Greedy with Red in his grasp up against the house, which was his house to be exact. The chefman pushed the Red Smurf harder against the wall and set things straight with him before letting him free.

"Now... if I **ever** see you around trying anything stupid or messing with Lori again, I'll make sure that I'll have your giblets torn to shreds while you're sleeping in your house at night! Because I swear... if ya do, I will do it! And that's a promise! You mess with her; you'll be messing with me...! Understand?"

Red didn't know what to say as he looked dead in the face at the chefman. He coward and shook while Greedy looked more ferociously at him. He gulped hard on his own saliva and felt more petrified around the tough Smurf.

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"** Greedy shouted angrily, making the Smurf whimper as he finally nodded, letting him know he won't interfere with the light-haired Smurfette anymore. "Good..." Then Greedy let go of Red and pushes him forcefully, making him run away as fast as he could smurf. "And don't let me find you around here neither!"

As Red finally ran off, Grouchy walked up slowly to Greedy. He had leaned his head and elbow up against his house and exhaled from his outburst with him. Grouchy looked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder until Greedy turned to him.

"Hey... you ok, buddy?" Grouchy asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." he responded lowly. "It was just a fight."

"What happened?"

"He tried to have his way with Lori, that's what."

"Lori...? No way! That jerk..."

"It's ok. I sorted it out with him... He won't be botherin' her anymore while I'm around."

"Well, that's good." Grouchy said feeling a bit relieved. "If it's one thing that I hate the most is another Smurf trying to hurt Lori. She deserves somesmurf who would appreciate her not because of what he tried to do to her."

"You're right," Greedy agreed and leaned further against Grouchy's house with his back. "Now that she can't be with Handy, she has no other option but to find another suitable Smurf. She has been fellin' rather down, but Jenny knows exactly what's wrong with her. Too bad the girl won't tell me what it is on the count of that it is a secret."

"Really...?" Grouchy asked as he leaned next to him and pondered. "Huh... I wonder why she's keeping this from us and why Jenny only knows..."

"Hmm... maybe it's something between her and the girl. You know... girl to girl...?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Grouchy turned to him and laughed a bit. "They would never tell us boys anything if it has to do with something 'feminine'."

"Ahahahaha, you're right, boy." Greedy started to laugh. "They'd never tell us anything that obvious, heheh!"

"Well, I should be heading in," Grouchy said. "And you're leaning against my house by the way."

"Oh, sorry about that. Red got me so angry; I just had to make sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt Lori again. I just hope she will find somesmurf who'll love her someday."

"Yeah, me too," the grouch agreed. "She loved Handy so much; I don't think she ever gotten over him. Hopefully someday, she will get over him and move on."

"I feel ya, Grouchy," Greedy said as he got himself away from the wall of his house. "But for some reason, I can't help but wonder why Farmer has been feeling the same way. I don't think it's not just the crops he's so bummed out about... I think there's something else bothering him too."

"You know what? I noticed that too. I mean, I know we're trying our best to help him with the fields, even though there still hasn't been any sign of rain yet. But, I really think something else is smurfing on his mind. And it seems to me that he doesn't want to say anything or let anysmurf know what he's feeling.

"I sure wish the boy will let us know what else is happening," the chefman sighed. "Let's just hope he'll come to his senses and explain what the situation is so we can help him. I feel as if he's losing all hope in himself the way he is ever since Papa flipped his hat."

"Yeah..." Grouchy looked to the ground, sadly.

"Well, I should get gettin' back and see how the girls are doing. You take care of yourself, ok?"

"You too," Grouchy responded, looking back up to him, "Later, Greedy."

As Greedy hurriedly smurfed back to his mushroom home to check up Jenny and Lori's status, Grouchy headed into his house and closed the door. Not too far from behind, the Farmer Smurf himself had listened to their conversation from earlier. He put his head down, feeling really awful for the way he has been acting ever since he first fell in love with Lori. Farmer just couldn't find it in his heart to let Lori or anysmurf know about his true feelings for her. Even if he did, he'd feel she wouldn't love him back. And both Jenny and Greedy already knew that she did. He turned away sadly as the day was still bright and sunny. He left to go back to his house with tears drizzling down his face, feeling that there was nothing left to do if he still continued to feel this way.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 17. If only there was something we can do…**

* * *

A week had past and it was already August. Handy was able to give Yasmin as much time as she needed to herself as they both had their own quality time to themselves. It was a clear, blue, Sunday afternoon while the sweet Smurf laid down on the soft, green grass by the riverside, relaxing underneath some shade that was blocking off the hot sun. Next to him; in between two boulders, was a hand-made fishing rod. It was entirely made out of strong pinewood and string from of the sewing materials given in case of anymore wardrobe malfunctions from time before.

Handy had been napping for at least an hour now while he waited to smurf his first catch. He wanted to be sure he would be able to get at least one bite so Yasmin can smurf it for dinner for the two of them. Then, all of a sudden...

***GLUB***

...There was a sound heard in the lake underwater. The Smurf with the yellow pencil had heard the sound and quickly opened his eyes. He got up and rushed towards the fishing rod as he grasped it in his hands out of the boulders keeping it secure and started to pull.

"Ha! Finally, I got one!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled on the rod. The more he pulled it close, the harder his catch was trying to escape, and it sure was a huge one of the Smurf felt in his grip. With all his strength and might, Handy tugged at the fishing rod one last time, reeling up a really large fish as it flew from the water, and landed by the riverside gasping for air.

"AHA! Yes!" Handy cheered victoriously. After he caught his prize, he ran up to the fish and gently took the hook out from its mouth and rounded up the string around the pinewood. He placed the rod in his hand along with his large catch draped over his left shoulder. It was bigger and heavier than the light Smurf himself, but he was capable of lifting things half his size due to his molecular structure in strength.

"Wow... this sure is a real huge fish!" Handy said as he was just about to leave the lake, "I don't think this will be big enough to smurf over the fire inside."

Then all of a sudden, before leaving the area, Handy heard a cry from up above. He looked up and realized it was Feathers squawking frantically as a sign for help.

"Feathers?"

The stork saw the Smurf as she quickly landed herself to the ground. Without hesitation, Handy dropped everything to the ground and dashed towards her wondering why she was here.

"Feathers! What is it girl?" Handy asked as he held her head close. She gave him a sad look and squawked lowly knowing something was wrong. "What is it? What happened? Where's Yasmin?"

The stork looked down in defeat after he had mentioned Yasmin until Handy realized something happened to her. "Oh no... I-is she alright?" Feathers didn't say or do anything, but just stood there with her head down.

"Dammit!" he cussed as he knew that Yasmin was in serious danger. "You have to take me back home! She needs me!"

And with a solemn nod and a quick boost, Feathers bent down to let him on. Before he got on, he went back for the fish that was about to take its final last breath and smurfed it back in the lake. He had no time to pick up his rod as he hurriedly jumped on the stork's back and made his way back home to Yasmin as soon as possible.

* * *

When both Handy and Feathers finally arrived, he leaped off of her back and stormed towards the house and forcefully kicked the door open and yelled for her.

**"YASMIN! Where are you?"**

"H-Handy...? I'm down here...!" Yasmin's voice was heard when she had yelled up from the cellar.

"Yasmin!"

Handy soon ran from the living room and made his way down to the cellar. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he turned to see what he had witnessed next. His eyes had widened, with a gasp of horror and saw Yasmin... flat on the floor with his heavy works crushed up against her body.

**"OH GOD, YASMIN!"** Handy shouted and cried. He rushed to the little Smurfette and begins to lift up his heavy works carefully without crushing her more from the danger she was already in. The sweet Smurf threw every single work to the side with a large boom being heard from each piece landing on the floor. After he had got every bit off of Yasmin, Handy knelt down beside her and saw dark bruises all over her back. He then gently rolled her onto her side and seen she was badly injured all over. He took a hold of her hand in both his, clasping them together as tears filled his eyes.

"Yasmin... are you alright...?"

The blue designer looked up to him and coughed before she had spoken with a broken voice. "...I guess I wasn't careful enough this time..." She smiled a little until she began to feel the aches on her body. "Aaah..! It hurts...!"

"Yasmin...!" Handy cried and his tears fell upon his cheeks. "What happened...? What did you do...?" He stroked her hand gently, waiting for his beloved, injured female to speak out what had happened until she finally answered him.

"Well, I... I wanted to make a shelf for you so you can sort your equipment... And when I was on the ladder, I somehow lost my balance. ...I've hit the cupboard and all those works came down on me... I couldn't move anymore..."

Handy looked down at her as more tears began to fall and started to cry. He let go of Yasmin's hand from his grasp and carefully held her head upwards towards him and wrapped his other arm gently around her back. The bruises from all over Yasmin's body were fresh and very sore from the sensitive touch on her blue skin. Tears had rolled onto Yasmin's hair and eyeliner as Handy cried with much agony when he knew he should've smurfed home sooner.

"I never should've smurf out today if I hadn't known **this** would happen!" The light Smurf wailed as he held her closer without hurting the poor Smurfette. "Please... tell me you're gonna be alright...! I can't smurf on without you not knowin' that you'll be alright...!"

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin said, looking at him sadly. "Please don't cry... I'll be alright..." The injured model wanted to lift up her arm to put her hand on Handy's cheek. However, she wasn't able to do so because it hurt with every move she made. "Ahh...!"

"No, Yasmin... please don't make it any worse." Handy said, turning to her.

"...I'm so sorry..." she spoke, looking away slightly. "...I always make you cry..."

"Oh honey..." The sweet Smurf responded, turning Yasmin's head back to him. "Not all the time..."

Yasmin looked up to him again and said, "...But most of the time..." She smiled a bit as Handy looked away, shamelessly.

"I guess you're pretty right on that one," the lightman sighed. Then he turned back and held up Yasmin's head close to his light chest.

The blue designer sighed and softly cuddled into his chest as she spoke, "...I guess I won't be able to cook up dinner for tonight..."

"Don't you worry about it, dear. Right now, all I want for you is to get better." Handy cupped his hand under her chin as he continued, "I'll smurf up whatever I can as you recover from your injuries. I'll be at your side 24/7 until then. That means... I won't be goin' out on my mornin' walks for awhile. Because I want to be there for you... and only you..."

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin kissed his nose, "I love you..."

"And I love you..." Handy replied sweetly and kisses her softly on the lips. Afterwards, the smaller Smurf lifts the smaller Smurfette carefully in his light arms and gets up, carrying her to the stairs. "I should really get ya into bed so you can rest." Then Handy begins to walk from the cellar up the stairs with Yasmin still in place. "Is there anythin' I can get'cha before I get ya settled?"

The designer shook her head slightly as she replied, "I think all I need is our comfy bed now..."

Handy smiled down upon her after he had made his way back upstairs and soon smurfed over into their bedroom. He walked over to their bed and gently placed Yasmin in and pulled up the covers and quilt to her chest to keep her warm. Then he took Yasmin's pink pencil out of her left ear and placed it onto the small nightstand. But before he went to turn back to her, he saw a long envelope lying on the table with the name _'Handy and Yasmin'_ written on it. So he took the envelope and sat at the side of the bed with Yasmin while he held it in his hand.

"Yasmin?" Handy asked, looking to her, "Did Nuage smurf by here while I was gone?"

"Hmm?" Yasmin looked at him and then at the envelope. "Not that I know of... At least I haven't seen him today."

"Then... where did ya get this envelope...?"

"That's a good question. I have no idea where it comes from... Haven't seen it here before I went down."

"That's strange..." Handy said feeling skeptical as he scratched his head confusingly, looking at it. "I wonder how it got here..."

"Yeah, me too..." the fashion designer agreed. "Well, just open it up and look who wrote us."

As followed, Handy opened up the envelope and took out three pieces of paper that have been folded together. He unfolds them, revealing a letter written from Jenny and two smurfy drawings, one done by her and the other by Lori. His eyes widened and gasped as he looked at both drawings which had happened to be him and Yasmin.

"Yasmin...! Look at this!" Handy exclaimed excitedly and shows her the drawings. "It's us!"

Yasmin then looked at the drawings and smiled. "Ahww! How nice!"

"I never knew the girls were as talented as Painter! Just look at the details...!"

"Me neither! Those drawings are wonderful! Did they write something?"

"Yeah, I believe Jenny wrote this time." The sweet Smurf said and took the letter in his hand. "Here's what she smurfed back..."

* * *

_Hallo Handy, hallo Yasmin!_

_You two are maybe wondering where where the letter came from. Well, Lori smurfed up a little teleportation spell to have it transmitted to your house. Smurfy, isn't it? We actually wanted to send Nuage again, but the poor bird has a little fever and couldn't carry it all. Anyway, we really hope you like our drawings! We smurfed our best, hehe. I hope you're not worrying too much about Lori because of what Greedy wrote the last time. She feels better now after I talked to her. But... you won't believe what happened here some time ago... One of those Smurfs in clothes, a red one to be exact, harassed her! He even smurfed me to the ground as I wanted to help her. And then there was a fight between Greedy and the red one. But everything is okay now... we're all fine. So don't worry. We all have my handsome chefman to protect us! Heehee! The only thing is: We still had no rain. That's not good... And the weather has been so hot lately. Oh well, we really hope there will be some rain soon. And about what you wrote last time with having your little "me" moment... I know exactly what you mean, hahaha! But we're happy that you two handled it quite well! Okay... now I don't know what to write anymore... We hope you two are alright and that you can smurf home soon!_

_Amour Fosse,_

_Jenny Smurf._

* * *

"Wow... So much has happened back at the village..." Handy spoke after reading the letter. "But it's a good thing they're both ok from being smurfed by the others."

"...I wonder what the red one was thinking." Yasmin nodded and wondered. "I never knew that Smurfs could be like that..."

"Well, there's only one thing that really smurfs me off..." The kind Smurf sighed with disbelief as he continued. "And that is the other Smurfs tryin' to have their way with one of the girls... I mean, who the smurf in their right mind would smurf such a thing...?"

"I have no clue. It seems that they all became totally insane from time to time, if you ask me..."

"If only there was something we can do..." Handy sighed.

"Yeah... but sadly there's nothing we can do... we're too far away from the others..."

"Maybe someday..." Handy said as he took a hold of her hand in his. "...we'll be able to go back..."

"...I know..." Yasmin smiled a little at him as she began to stroke his hand with her thumb softly.

Handy too smiled back at her until he cupped her cheek with his other hand, and leaned over to kiss her softly. Yasmin kisses him back before she felt some more aches on her body again.

"Ahh...! I hope I'll feel better again soon..."

"You will, hon. It may take probably a couple weeks until you've healed. But until then, I'll be right by your side the whole way."

"I'm so glad that you're there for me, my dear..." Yasmin smiled sweetly at him, "I love you so much."

"I love ya too, babe." Handy smiled back. "Is there anythin' I can get for ya? Maybe what you might like for dinner? I think I might be able to handle all the cookin' while you're restin' up."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Hmm... Since I know you went fishing today, I'd like to have some fish."

"Yeah... about that..." Handy began to explain while he scratched the back of his own head nervously and looked down. "I smurfed it back after Feathers came and warned me you were in trouble..."

"You did what? Hahaha-..ouch..! ...Oh Handy, heheh!" The little Smurfette giggled, but still felt very achy from her severe injury. "Okay then... just surprise me!"

"Heheh... will do."

"I'm sure you'll be able to come something up." Yasmin said, smiling at him. "And if you need help, you know where the cookbooks are. Or you just ask me..."

"Well... now that ya mentioned it..." The light Smurf begins to blush a little as he continued. "Do ya remember where you had put them...?"

"They're in the cabinet on the left, right behind the door when you go inside the kitchen." Yasmin giggled.

"Oh, yeah... heheh... I knew that..." Handy laughed nervously.

"Hehehehe, oh you're so cute...!"

"Oh Yasmin..." Handy said, blushing more.

Then he got up from the bed and placed the letter and drawings back on the nightstand as he made his way out of the bedroom to look up what to smurf for dinner. Before he left the room, he turned back to Yasmin and seen her looking back. The little blue designer smiled at him as the blue lightman smiled back and finally left the room. Yasmin soon closes her eyes to take a little nap and was sound asleep comfortably; knowing Handy was going to be there for her until she got better.

As Handy was about to enter the kitchen from the living room, he noticed Feathers was looking from the front window. He turned to walk to the front door and went outside to give her a tender hug around her breast. He stroked her feathers soothingly while the stork nuzzled against his head, making sure everything was alright before he spoke.

"She's gonna be alright, Feathers. She's badly injured, but she'll make it through..." Then he looked up to her and brought her head to his and continued. "Thank you for your concern. I know you'll always be there for us..."

Handy then hugged Feathers for a short while before he had to go back in to prepare dinner while Yasmin rested.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Clumsy Smurf was seen on his way to Papa's house along with Brainy Smurf. It had been at least more than a month now since there hasn't been any rain when Brainy just had about enough of this.

"Do you think he's able to do something?" Clumsy asked him.

"I'm sure of it, Clumsy." Brainy replied hastily. "This cannot go on any longer, and it's been a whole month!"

"I hope so... whoops!" The klutzy, young, Smurf stumbled over a stone and landed at the door of Papa's house. "Ouch..."

"Let me handle this, ok...?" the Smurf in the glasses told him as he begins to knock on the door. "Papa! Papa, are you in there?" He knocked on the door one last time until he heard the older call from inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Papa yelled as he opened the door to see both Brainy and Clumsy standing outside his mushroom house. "What is it Brainy?"

"I've just about had enough of this...!" Brainy started to argue. "Why hasn't there been any rain in the past month? Don't you realize what would happen if we don't get any rain soon? Already, half of the crops in the fields have smurfed because of this damn drought!"

"Brainy! Calm down..." the eldest Smurf spoke. "I know I know... but there isn't anything that I can do about it. I can't just counter up a potion so we can have rain. It goes against Mother Nature."

"But Papa, can't you maybe just make a single exception?" Clumsy asked. "I'm sure Mother Nature wouldn't mind this one time..."

"I'm sorry Clumsy, but I just can't." Papa replied feeling discouraged. "Now I've have at least everysmurf, including you two smurfing to me about the same situation. And still, I cannot do a thing about it."

"But what do we do when there won't be any rain?" Clumsy said, putting his head down sadly.

Papa Smurf sighed in bitter defeat and said, "I'm not sure... All I know is that the rain should come by very soon. If not... then I don't know what else will happen by the time summer will end... We all just have to wait and see what happens."

Then young Clumsy looks up to Brainy with a sad look on his face. Brainy looks back to him and placed his blue palm over his shoulder, feeling the same way the little Smurf was. Afterwards the smart Smurf looked back to the leader in the red cap and pants and started to speak.

"What happened to you, Papa? You use to do so much for us help until now. Ever since... well, you know... and then the village fell apart. You don't ask me for assistance anymore, you stay locked up in your house most of the time, and half of the time when the other Smurfs need you, you don't interact or help them with your superior knowledge to smurf up their problems. And what's worse, if the drought is already this bad, why won't you still let us smurf out of the village to smurf more supplies and food? It is because you're afraid that some of the Smurfs will never come back...? Please tell us why this has been smurfing on for this long? You know the entire village has already turned against each other. And it's all because of **them**...!"

The eldest Smurf didn't know what to say after the Smurf in the glasses mentioned what had been happening of over the last three months. He looked down shamelessly, knowing that Brainy had been right. And when he mentioned at the last part _'...all because of them...'_ Papa knew exactly who his little assistant was talking about. Then the old man in the white beard turned his head away to the entrance of his mushroom house and spoke one last time to his Smurfs.

"Just leave... I need to be alone right now."

Soon, without saying one word, Clumsy looked to Papa and slowly walks away along with Brainy, leaving Papa and his bearings at peace. Papa Smurf turns slowly back to them as he seen them leave until he made his way back inside and shut the door.

"This should've all never happened if I had told you about them that night," Clumsy spoke sadly as they were walking. "I feel this is all my fault..."

"No, it's not Clumsy," Brainy said, consoling him. "If Papa hadn't driven them away, things would be a whole lot smurfier if they were still here."

"I miss them so much..." the smaller Smurf said with a sad sigh.

"We all do, Clumsy..." Brainy spoke one last time, "We all do..."

Back in Papa's mushroom, the older let out a deep sigh as he smurfed to his bedroom and sat by his bed. He put his head down and looked to the floor as he thought of a few things that had been smurfing on his mind. He remembered that dreadful day when he scolded at both his Smurfs for finding out what they had been hiding until they were going to tell him about their relationship. Then he began to think of how awful he had felt when he wanted to separate both Handy and Yasmin away from each other until Greedy was noble in standing up for them. He knew things had gotten ugly after he let Brainy and Clumsy attack him, and didn't do a thing about it. He let Brainy give him what he had coming and started to regret everything that's happened after that. The grand Smurf let out another sigh until he turned his head to his nightstand.

He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a small picture photo. On the photo, was a shot of both Handy and Yasmin together from years ago before they had fallen in love with each other last year. Handy in the picture was smiling with one arm wrapped around Yasmin's shoulders, while he was giving her a noogie on her head. Yasmin had been laughing the whole time while Handy nudged her playfully. Papa looked at the photo for a while and then stroked over it gently with his thumb.

"My son and daughter..." he spoke lowly with a very sad facial expression, still looking at the picture. Papa knew for quite some time that he truly missed his Smurfs very much. He lost two of his best children, all because he wouldn't accept them for their love. And if he couldn't break their special bond other than their friendship, then it would be possibly that they will never return. And all of Smurf Village will definitely fall apart unless he did something. But he knew somewhere deep down, wherever they were, that they both miss him and all the others back home.

"I'm so sorry... for everything I've done to you..."

Soon, Papa put the photo back into his nightstand and stood up from his bed. He walked up to his window as he saw the sun shining above the village. The weather never changed since Handy and Yasmin left with Feathers that day back in the beginning of May. And three months already passed after their escape and departure. He knew if the weather climate was never going to change, everyone will all smurf from hunger. But this time, after all the complaints he's gotten and after Brainy's outburst from earlier, it was time to make a change and be the Papa Smurf that everysmurf needed. So without haste, he stormed out of his room to his laboratory and took every ingredient and spell book he could smurf, and began finding the solution to help things for the better for his Smurfs, and the entire village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Farmer was trying to get some work done in the fields with his pitchfork in his grasp as the sun beat down on him. He was sweating from underneath his white hat until he wiped the excess sweat from his forehead. Before he weeded out all the dead crops he had left to smurf, he was stopped by a voice who had called him not too far away.

"Hey, Farmer!"

Farmer turned his head back and saw was his friend, Clumsy Smurf who leaned on the fence, holding a box of cookies in his hand while he ate some.

"Oh, hey Clumsy..." he replied turning back to weed the dead crops. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to smurf you some company since you were working the whole day again." Clumsy replied and walks up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Nah... I think I have everything under control here." The country Smurf said, still weeding. "I'm almost done weeding all those crops that already dried up from the drought. Hopefully, with whatever water we have left from the well, will nourish the ones that haven't smurfed yet."

The short Smurf then looked down at all the dead crops and chewed on his cookie before he spoke. "Oh smurf, this really doesn't look good... And last time I took a look inside the well, it seemed that there wasn't much water inside anymore..."

"You've got to be kiddin'?" Farmer soon paused at everything he was doing and slammed his pitchfork to the ground and turned to Clumsy. "There is **none** left after all that?"

Clumsy looked at him and shook his head. "Uh-uh... at least not very much..."

"Aww man... this is terrible..." Farmer said upsettingly as he walks over and leans on the fence. "What are we gonna do now that there's no water? Papa still won't let no Smurf leave the village and smurf some more! It's hopeless now..." He then puts his head down, feeling that there was no hope if there was no water left.

"I have no idea..." The short Smurf began as he took another cookie from his box and shrugged. "But I tell ya... if it keeps going on like this, and we won't have any food, I will leave the village. No matter what Papa says, I will be the last Smurf who'll die because of hunger."

"Clumsy..." the southern-speaking Smurf in his white clothes sighed. "...You're not gonna be the last Smurf to die... Unless, you save whatever you have left in your house, and try to smurf some willpower without smurfing it all."

"Hmmm..." Clumsy begins to chew his cookie slowly, while taking a look at all the other cookies inside the box until he started to realize after what Farmer had said. "Oh boy, hard times are comin'..."

"Yeah... and not only that, but ev'rything else." Farmer continued. "I don't know how we'll survive before things start to get worse. I feel Papa Smurf has lost all hope and doesn't care anymore for us... None of this would've happen if Handy and Yasmin were still here..."

Clumsy then sighed as he slid down to the ground, still leaning on the fence. He placed his box of cookies next to himself and for the first time ever in his life, did not feel hungry. "Do you think we won't be able to survive...?"

"I don't know..." Farmer said as he sits next to him. "If there's nothin' left we can smurf, and if Papa can't smurf up a potion to make the rain come, then God help us all..."

Soon, the less tripping little Smurf becomes a little nervous and looks to him and said. "Oh Farmer, I don't want to end up like this...!"

"None of us do, pal..." Farmer replied softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I worry for us all and do the best I can smurf to keep things maintain. But... there's not much left to do if Papa doesn't care."

Clumsy looked around the field and had seen all the dead crops again. "Ohhw... This is all givin' me stomach aches..." he moaned, holding his belly.

"Don't let it try to get to you..." he sighed again. "Something should happen soon... I hope..."

While both Smurfs sat by the fence, Lori Smurf, not too far from where they were came by and seen Farmer and Clumsy talking to each other. She then walked up to them behind the fence and leaned against it with her arms crossed and let them dangle.

"Hey, guys." Lori greeted, looking down at the two Smurfs.

"Oh, hey Lori..." Clumsy responded looking to her as he was still holding his belly.

"Ohh... doesn't look too good, does it?" Lori asked when he looked at the dead crops and the others that were about to smurf. She then looked to the sky, seeing that the hot sun was just ready to set in the west from the dwelling hot summer day as usual.

With a frustrated sigh, Farmer got up and started to rant angrily. "And it's just gonna keep gettin' worse if this continues! I feel as if I already failed and did ev'ry thing I can do to provide food for everysmurf!" He then walked up to his pitchfork and continues to weed the crops as he placed the dead ones in a pile he smurfed. "It's no use! Nothin's change and it will never change!"

Lori looked to the angered Smurf, seeing how upset he was until something came up. "Um... Clumsy?" she spoke looking down to him. "Do you mind if I had a word with Farmer, alone?"

"Of course." The short Smurf nodded as he get up and takes his box his cookies with him. "I guess I need my bed anyway... I don't feel very smurfy. See you later then..." Then he walked away and left the fields from the gate back to his mushroom home.

"See you!" The light-haired Smurfette waved to him before turning back to Farmer and watched him weed more dead plants from the garden. She soon walked over to the gate and opened it to let herself in the fields. She brushed through her hair, showing off her new earrings of the ones Yasmin had made her as she walked up to him slowly. Farmer didn't see her come by while he still worked on getting rid of all the dead crops one by one until she began to speak.

"Farmer... I... I know this maybe a real bad time for you to talk, but... I really need to talk to you..."

Farmer looked to her slightly, as he begins to blush, but keeps weeding the dead plants, not saying a word.

"Farmer..." Her voice sounded worriedly as she walked up closer. "If you think that I'm mad at you for any reason... I'm not. But, I just want to know about the things you've said time before we're true. If they were... please tell me... I have to know..."

And with that, the countryman stopped with what he was doing. He blushes more as he turned to her, seeing her new earrings sparkle and shine. The Smurf swallowed hard as he felt his heart begin to race and wasn't able to say anything. He just looked at the young Smurfette and all of her beauty surrounding from head to toe as her earrings sparkled more.

"Please... Tell me that you have feelings for me." She continued. "I know somewhere deep down, you do. Clumsy even told me how much you were so caught up in your work here and denied yourself from everything else... including me." She then placed a hand close to her heart and looked towards him.

"Please, Farmer... I really have to know before anything else." Lori still spoke while her light-pink eyes glistened. "You can't run away this time, because I won't let you go."

So after what she said, the Smurfette with her long, pink hair took a hold of Farmer's hand with her other. He begins to breathe hard and uncontrollably as he felt her hand touch against his while he held his pitchfork in his other hand. Then he looked deep into her gazing eyes and begins to stutter nervously. "L-Lori... I... I-I..."

Lori looked to him as she got closer holding his hand tighter and smiled a little at him. Farmer was still very nervous not knowing what to say now that he was confronted by the girl he loved dearly. He then closed his eyes to take a deep breath in to calm down his nerves and exhaled as he opened them again slowly. Soon, with no other way out of here with Lori now facing him eye-to-eye, Farmer cried out...

"...It is true...!"

The small Smurfette was relieved to finally hear from the country farmer that he had loved her. She smiled hastily and placed her other hand on his along with her other still in place. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Farmer then turned his head away to the ground, still thinking that she wouldn't love him back anyway. Lori's facial expression started to change when she looked to him worriedly as she seen him not facing her anymore.

"Farmer? Is there something wrong...?"

"Go on, you can laugh at me now..." Farmer said, still looking down.

"What...?" Lori replied shockingly. "Whatever do you mean...?"

The country Smurf turned his head to her slightly and said, "...Someone like me doesn't deserve such a pretty girl like you anyway..."

"Farmer... I..." Lori didn't know what else to say as she took both her hands off of his and blinked a few times. "I'm speechless. I don't even know what to say..."

"Heh... I know there's no way you would ever have the same feelings for me as I have for you, since I'm nothin' more than a stupid country bumpkin..." Farmer spoke harshly as he turned his head away again and leaned up against his pitchfork.

Lori stood in silence for a short minute until she got closer to him slowly. She looked to him sadly while Farmer leaned against his pitchfork, with his head still turned away from any eye contact with the light-haired Smurfette. Everything was still quiet with none of them saying a word, until Lori broke the silence.

"You're not stupid. And... if you think I still have feelings for Handy, knowing that I and/or Smurfette can't be with him, then you're wrong. I mean yeah, I might still have some feelings for him... but... I don't feel as strongly like I use to before we all knew about his relationship with Yasmin."

"But still... who would ever fall in love with a boring Smurf like me...?" the southern-speaking Smurf sighed, still not looking to her. "If I only would be as smurfy as Handy, or as brave as Greedy... The only thing I do is workin' on the fields all day..."

The small Smurfette; with her new earring still sparkling, looked down to the ground sadly and then back up to him as she continued. "Farmer... it doesn't matter who you are on the outside; it's what it matters most on the inside. I don't care if you're not as light as Handy, or brave as Greedy, or even as charming as Vanity...!" She shrugged at the last part, thinking of that pretty boy, Vanity Smurf. "I still think you're just as smurfy as any other Smurf, no matter what they say."

Soon after, Farmer looked back to her slightly and began to blush. "...Really?"

"Yes... I like you for you..." she replied as she too blushed and felt her heart racing a little. "And... I would like to spend some more time with you. And... maybe get to know you better...?"

Farmer begins to blush more, not believing his ears as of what the caring Smurfette had said. "A-are you sure you're not kiddin'...?" He asked feeling his heart too beginning to race a little again.

"I'm sure." Lori smiled sweetly at him and gently placed one hand on his once more. "I would LOVE to."

Farmer could feel his heart racing much faster as she touched him with her gentle, soft, blue, palm and started to stammer nervously. "Um...! The only problem would be that I have to work all day long...!"

"Then... would you like me you smurf you a hand sometime?" She asked with her beautiful, pink eyes glistening.

"Tha-that would be very smurfy from you...!"

"You're so cute; you resemble a bit like Yasmin!" Lori began to giggle. "With yours and her sweet cute accent and since you both wear clothes, you two are like friends!"

"Wow, really? Hehehe... Well, except that I wear a white clothes." Farmer replied and laughed a bit.

"And Yasmin wears a eyeliner on her eye." Lori said and smiled.

"Yeah..." Farmer then smiles back at her, gazing into her eyes, still blushing.

"I really think you're the smurfiest." The sweet damsel in her dress with a pink belt pattern surrounding her tiny waist smiled as she continued. "I would not have known what we'd do without you if you weren't on our side to help Handy and Yasmin. You were such a big help to us all."

"I was?" The country Smurf said, feeling confused as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I... I can't remember I did that much..."

"Oh Farmer..." Lori giggled and hugs him tenderly. "You were a big help the minute you said that they would be together in paradise..."

"Ohh...! That's what you mean..." Farmer blushed even more and felt his heart beating much faster from her tender embrace.

Lori then looks back to him and placed her hand on his beating heart when she noticed how fast it was smurfing. "Oh, Farmer..." she said softly, gazing upon him with love in her eyes.

Farmer too looked deep into her beautiful eyes as he begins to breathe harder. "Lori..." he husked.

"I never knew… that love would ever happen to a girl like me until now... My heart is smufing stronger by the minute..."

"...Lori... to me..." He spoke as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "...you're the most beautiful Smurf on earth..."

"You... you really mean that...?"

"I would never lie to you... I... I..." The slender countryman moved his head towards to her slowly with his heart beating stronger than ever.

"Yes...?" Lori spoke softly, pressing her hand closer on his chest and felt his heart pounding stronger.

Farmer doesn't finish his words but soon closes his eyes. And then for the first time ever in his life and with no chance in turning back, he gently pressed his lips against Lori's, sealing them with a soft kiss. Lori's eyes had widened when she became surprised by her first kiss and felt her heart racing strongly. She then closes her eyes and accepts the kiss as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Farmer had let his pitchfork fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer and deepening the kiss. Lori's cheeks blushed deeper and held him tighter, not believing that this was really happening. Afterwards, Farmer breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes, panting a little.

"...I love you..." he said to her, feeling his heart more at ease now that he shared his first, but special kiss with the girl he loved.

"...I love you too, Farmer Smurf..." Lori whispered and smiles a little as she cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Then she looked to him again and gave him another kiss, lasting more than the last one they both experienced.

Not too far from where they were, Jenny and Greedy were walking by until they both saw Farmer and Lori at the fields. Jenny had been carrying her pet bird, Nuage until Greedy was shocked and surprise to see Farmer and Lori together, kissing.

"Well, I'll be smurfed..." The chefman spoke, looking towards them.

Jenny looked closely at what was happening and gasped as she sees them and then hugs Greedy excitedly. "Ohhh! It finally happened!"

"Wait... I'm lost..." Greedy said, feeling confused in what was going on.

"Farmer was in love with her this whole time," Jenny giggled. "But he was too shy to tell her! And Lori started to have feelings for him too. Ahwwww, and now...!" She sighed happily as she turned her head back to them.

When Greedy looked back, he started to realize why Lori had never said anything to the other Smurfs other than Jenny. Then he said, turning to her with much dismay, "So, you're telling me that this whole time they were acting so weird, was because they are in love? Hmm... makes sense." He shrugged after that.

"Yeees! Oh, aren't you happy for them?" she said, cuddling him.

The chefman in the white looked back to them, seeing they were still kissing each other until a smile cracked on his face sweetly.

"Yes..." he replied to the pink. "Yes, I am truly happy for the both of them."

"Hehehe!" Jenny giggled and kisses his cheek while Nuage chirped happily in her arms.

"I'm happy that Lori has finally found someone special." Greedy implied.

"Me too, heheh!" She responded smiling at Nuage and looked back to Greedy. "Come on, we should leave them alone."

Jenny took his hand in hers with Greedy nodding in response and walked off back to his place. They both left Farmer and Lori together alone while they still kissed as the sun was already setting. However, while the sun was going down, there had been a few clouds forming without them realizing that there finally may be a chance of rain for the entire village and a miracle after all.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 18. I just know she's gonna love 'em.**

* * *

The sun was setting down upon Smurf Village while Farmer and Lori were still in the fields, after admitting to one another that they both loved each other. The Farmer Smurf could not believe that this was really happening now that he was finally with Lori. While he stood by the beautiful, light-haired Smurfette, he held her real tight with one hand around her slender back and the other around her head. He gazed into her mesmerizing, exotic eyes and smiled sensually at her beauty.

"...You've just made me the happiest Smurf alive..." Farmer spoke softly.

"Oh Farmer..." Lori began when her eyes started to tear. "...and you've made me the happiest Smurfette alive..." She then closed her eyes and let a few tears fall from her face.

"I never thought that this would have become true..." Farmer replied stroking the back of her head gently and smiled. "It just feels like a dream..."

"A dream that you wish you can never wake up from..."

Lori smiled back as she wiped her tears away and hugged Farmer very close with her arms wrapped around his neck. He let out a deep long sigh and could feel his heart beating against Lori's at the same pace. The young, fragile Smurfette didn't speak another word and looked into his black eyes. She gently rubbed her little nose up against his and kissed his cheek, sweetly, making Farmer blush once more.

As the sun begins to fade away in the west, some of the clouds that had smurfed around earlier soon formed into really dark clouds. The clouds have gotten bigger and darker upon the village until there was a small sound of thunder heard from up above. Farmer continued to blush more and smiled dreamily at Lori before he can hear the sounds of thunder.

"Did you hear that?" Farmer asked as he listened to the rumbles from the skies.

"I think so." Lori replied. "Is that thunder?"

When the farmer listened once again to the roars, he begins to smile widely at her and felt excited knowing what was going to happen next. "Do you know what this means?"

Lori gasped with her eyes widened and smiled excitedly saying, "You mean... it's gonna...?"

"It's gonna rain!" Farmer cried as he swoops her up from the ground and twirls her around and laughs happily.

"It's a miracle!" Lori exclaimed, laughing with him. "We're all saved!" She soon begins to feel a raindrop touching against her soft, blue skin before she looked up to the sky. "Oh! It's starting!"

Farmer also looks up when he too could feel raindrops beginning to relieve his skin from working all day in the fields. "Ahhh... this feels good," he said as he closed his eyes and smiled and put Lori back down again, but still holding her close.

"It feels smurfy with you wrapped around me." Lori giggled.

Then suddenly, a loud clash of thunder was heard and lightning flashed and struck as the long-haired Smurfette gasped and jumped a little from the sudden uproar. She held onto the Smurf in his white hat tightly and shook a bit from the sudden sound.

"Don't be afraid..." Farmer laughed and looks at her until he starts to stroke through her hair. "...I guess I should smurf you on home before the rain starts to get heavier, hm?"

Before she could say anything else, Lori looked to him and held him closer, feeling somewhat safe in his tender embrace. She then smiles a little at him and nodded slightly and said, "That would be nice if you did..."

Farmer smiled back at her until he swept her up again to carry her in his arms. Lori was surprised and amazed that she was going to be carried back home. She didn't realize that Farmer was actually light enough to lift her, and she'd thought Handy was the only Smurf who had been the lightest. Before the young country Smurf carried her off, he looked down to his pitchfork, seeing it was still lying on the ground.

"...I can take that thing away later..." he said and soon walked away with her from the fields.

The small, feminine Smurfette with a star-like crescent on her forehead looked up to him and laid her head gently close to his chest as he carried her back to her mushroom. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat and sighed deeply while Farmer looked down at her and smiled. As he finally reached her mushroom home, he put her down gently and was now completely wet because of the rain pouring down hard.

"...You should smurf inside quickly before you catch a cold." He said to her before he was about to leave to head back to his home.

"And have you smurf yourself back home in the pouring rain?" She said looking at the farmer soaked from head to toe. "I think not. You're staying over my place until the rain stops."

"Um..." Farmer began to blush and stutter. "...I-if it's okay for you..."

"Of course it is, sweetie! I don't mind you spending some time and keeping me company."

"Alright then." Farmer responded and smiled a little as he soon opens the door for her.

"Thank you," Lori giggled and walks into her home. "Oh my, I'm soaked! Hahaha!"

Alongside her, Farmer followed her inside and shut the door from behind before the rain could get in and replied, "Heheh, me too." He then looks at Lori as she took her hat off and placed it over by a frilled chair nearby to let it dry. "But your hair is still beautiful, even if it's wet..." he said.

Lori giggled and blushed before she headed her way to her bathroom to find a clean towel in her closet. She then came back out with two in her arms as she walked back to the country farmer and handed one to him.

"Thank you." Farmer said and smiled at her as he takes the towel as an offering.

He then takes his hat off and toweled himself while Lori too dried herself behind her neck and skin from the excess water. Afterwards, she looked to him with his hat still off while he was still drying himself and smiled at him. After Farmer had finished drying except with his clothes still wet, he looked at her dreamily while she smiled.

"You've got the smurfiest smile I've ever seen..." he said.

The sweet Smurfette then looks away, blushing and giggling at the modest southerner. "And you look so cute with your hat off," she replied, looking slightly back up to him.

"I... I look cute?" Farmer blushed more and rubs his head nervously.

"Yes." Lori nodded. "And you know what? This is the first time I ever seen a Smurfs without his hat. I never knew Smurfs were mostly bald." She began to giggle more. "I think it's cute!"

"Really? Well, actually every one of us is bald, except you girls. But you should see Greedy without his hat. It looks hilarious!" Farmer started to laugh.

"I'm sure Jenny thought of the same thing!" Lori laughed with him.

"Hahaha, yeah probably!" he agreed as he dried his hat with the towel.

"Oh man..." Lori moaned feeling some wetness on her dress. "My dress is a little soaked from the rain..."

"Ahww... but at least you can put on a new one." Farmer said putting his hat on again and looks down at himself, with his clothes all wet.

Lori looked to him viewing from top to bottom at his clothes and smiled sweetly to him as she walked up closer. "Would you... like to spend the night here?"

"You... y-you would like me to stay for tonight?" he asked blushing deeply.

"Well… your clothes are wet..." She began as she stopped and stood close to Farmer, "...And I don't really have anything else for you to wear... but you are welcome to smurf some blankets. I can let you dry your stuffs in the bathroom for the night if that's ok?"

"Uhh, yeah I think that's okay...! This is very smurfy of you..."

The light-haired Smurfette looked down to his wet clothes that had been pressed slightly against his body, molded in his shape and blushed when she looked back up to him.

"I... I'll let you get settled while I smurf get something for you." Lori soon went into her room and wondered if she had something she can find for Farmer to wear. "I should have at LEAST something besides sheets. Or towels even..." She smurfed into her closet and searched for something other than the outfits she already had.

"Don't smurf to any trouble!" Farmer called out to her. "It would be okay for me if I only might wear some blankets or something tonight..."

"Oh dear... It looks like I really don't have anything but the blankets. I don't even have a pair of shorts or-wait a minute... I think I do have something...!" Soon after, Lori looked in her dresser drawer and found something perfect for Farmer to wear. "I think these will do..." she said to herself as she comes back out with a pair of black shorts in her hands.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you would own shorts." The farmer blushed and takes them as an offer. "Thank you."

"Well, they're not really mine... Tailor mended them for some other Smurf and I guess and smurfed me the wrong package one day when I asked for a set of... ahem ...panties... But I decided to keep them to myself." Lori then begins to blush.

"Ohh..! Hahaha, now I wonder is some other Smurf got your set of panties then." The farmer laughed.

"Oh... I got them! I just kept the shorts as a keepsake just in case..." Lori laughed along.

"Oh good, Hahaha!" Farmer started to laugh. "I thought somesmurf would own a set of panties now."

"Now what would a Smurf do with a set of panties now?" She asked, giggling.

"Well, I know at least ONE Smurf who would actually wear them." He laughed more.

"Let me guess, hehe... Vanity?"

"Smurfsactly, hehehe!" the countryman laughed.

"Hehehehehe! I was right!"

"...Well, um..." Farmer began to clear his throat, "I think I should change my clothes now. Can I go to your bathroom for that?"

"Oh! Yes, you may use my bathroom. I won't look, hehe!"

"Hehe, okay then."

Farmer then left the room as he made his way into Lori's bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the switch for some light and looked into the mirror, still not believing that all this was really happening. He sighed happily as he begins to strip off his clothes and puts on the black shorts. They were a little snug, but it sure did fit him perfectly. They were a little snug, but it sure did fit him perfectly around his waist, hips, and... well... his...

Back in her bedroom, Lori goes back in to get herself changed. She had felt the same way as Farmer had when she couldn't believe this was all happening. She turned to her mirror to fix up her hair a bit from being wet earlier from the rain, and with her hat still left off while it dried in the other room. But since she never wears her hat when she goes to bed, she left her hair flowing beautifully without it as her earrings shined in the mirror. After she had finished fixing herself up, she dashed hurriedly to her closet for one of her nightgowns to wear for the night.

Once when Farmer had finished getting himself all set and dried, he hanged up his clothes over Lori's shower rail. He pushed the drapes to the side so they wouldn't get in the way to let them dry overnight. After taking one last look in the mirror at himself in the silky, smooth black shorts, he couldn't help but blush a little and felt nervous what the young Smurfette would think of him in them. He then took a deep, long breath and exhales with a sigh and soon comes out of the bathroom slowly and turns off the light. About a minute or two had passed until Lori finally came out of her room in a long, rid-silk frilled nightgown with a red see-through robe with red soft feathers on the rims of her sleeves and on the bottom of her robe. The country farmer took one good look at her and his jaw dropped with his face all in shock. He couldn't believe with his own two eyes as he started to blush at the mere sight of her.

"W-wow..! You look so beautiful..!"

Lori smiled when she too took a good look at him with awe, seeing him in those tight, black shorts hugging his...

"Oh Farmer..." Lori blushed. "You look so handsome..."

"...I would've never thought that someone would ever say something like this to me..." Farmer replied and soon blushes more with his face completely red.

The light-haired Smurfette then walked up closer to him and looks down at his shorts. "You've never looked more smurfier until now." Lori said gripping her see-through robe a little and looked back up at him. "The shorts really do go well with you..."

The gentle southerner looked down at her as he begins to breathe a little hard, gazing upon her sweet, loving face. "Oh Lori..." he husked as he cups her cheek and gently strokes her with his thumb.

Lori then closes her eyes and pressed her hand against his gently on her cheek and sighed softly. Farmer could feel his heart beating stronger again as he put his other hand around her back and kisses her gently on her soft lips.

_"Mmmm..."_ Lori blushes deeper, felling Farmer's heart race against hers at a fast pace.

Farmer holds her closer and deepens the kiss and starts licking over her mouth with passion. Lori then slips her tongue inside his mouth for the first time and tastes him. _"Hhhnnn..."_ She held his head with both hands as she continued to kiss him deeper with her face now flushed as the color of her nightgown.

The country Smurf blushes more deeply, licking over her tongue. _"Nhhh..."_ He held her real tight, stroking her back soothingly with his hard-working hand while his other still remained on her flushed cheeks.

_"Mmmm... Nnn... Oh Farmer..."_ Lori feels her heart racing strongly as she deepens the kiss more passionately.

Farmer begins to pant with every kiss they received from one another until he suddenly breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes. Then he lifts her up in his arms and carries to her bedroom, laying her down gently on her bed and smiles at her. Lori's eyes glistened and looked up to him and smiled back. The countryman soon bends over her and cuddles up to her as he sighed happily.

_"I love you..."_ he whispered to her, softly.

_"And I love you..."_ she whispered back, kissing his cheek. "I never knew you would feel this strongly for me until now..."

"After that day I fell in love with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you anymore..." Farmer began while he stroked through her hair. "You were in every single dream I had. And I still can't believe that my dreams really came true..."

"But... what about Smurfette...?" Lori questioned, remembering something between her and him before she came to the village. "Whatever happened with her?"

"Ahh, Smurfette..." Farmer rolled his eyes as he proceeded. "I once loved her like all the other Smurfs when she came to the village a long time ago... There actually was one day where I really thought I won her heart. But she just fooled me... because on the next day, she was hanging around with another Smurf and completely ignored me." The Farmer Smurf had turned his head away while he continued. "It took me at least two weeks to smurf over her after that... I bet she still doesn't know or even cares how I felt back then!" He sighed as he calmed down and continued. "And when you came to the village, I thought you would be exactly like her." Then he looks back to her. "But you aren't..." he continued as he cups her cheek. "...You're the complete opposite of her."

"Oh... I may as well look like her..." Lori sighed, looking up to him. "But I sure don't share the same traits as she does... I'm so sorry that happened... You didn't deserve the way she smurfed you."

"No... no, you don't look like her. You're way more beautiful than her." Farmer said to her and looks into her beautiful pink eyes. "Your eyes are so unique..."

Her eyes sparkled and shined as her new earrings and smiled sweetly at him and replied. "My eyes do seem to stand out from the rest. "I'm the only Smurfette in the village with a different eye color other than black."

"And that's just one of the things that makes you look so beautiful." Farmer smiled. "Your eyes are so pretty; they match your new earrings and your wonderful hair..."

The slender southerner sighed dreamily while the delicate little Smurfette with her long pink, hair smiled upon him. But soon, her expression starts to change and turns her head away sadly, thinking of something that smurfed on her mind.

"Lori...?" Farmer looked at her sadly placing his hand on hers.

She soon turned her eyes to him and began to speak. "When... the gang and I helped smurf the supplied goods to the couples... Handy... he... he told me that Yasmin had once loved Smurfette too and broke her heart." Then she turned her head back to him and asked, "Do you remember what happened that day?"

"...Well..." Farmer began.

* * *

**~Flashback to that time~ **

_I remember I saw her talking to Handy that day. She seemed totally happy, telling him about the gift she smurfed for Smurfette I had recall..._

"Today is the day, Handy! I finally finished the gift for her!" Yasmin exclaimed while holding a pretty box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it in her hands. "I worked so long on this..! I'm so excited about how she will react!"

_After I had my experience with Smurfette, I actually wanted to tell Yasmin that she won't love her back... but I knew that she wouldn't believe me anyway..._

"What did ya smurf for her, Yasmin?" Handy asked, curiously.

"It's actually a little set of jewelry composed of a necklace, earrings and hair accessories." Yasmin replied, happily. "The hair jewelry took me the most time, because it's full of little details."

"Wow... I sure can't wait until she smurfs how much time and effort you put into them." Handy said with a smile. "I just know she's gonna love 'em."

"I hope so!" Yasmin nodded and sighed dreamily. "Ohh, I love her so much... And today I'm gonna tell her!"

Not far from where Handy and Yasmin were standing, Farmer was watching and listening to them from a little distance.

"So when are ya gonna tell her?" Handy asked. "Got anythin' planned to surprise her? I so wanna see the look on her pretty face when she receives your gift." He smiled.

"Hehe. I want to take her out of the village this evening and go with her to the lake." The fashion designer responded eagerly. "I'm so glad we have such a lovely weather today, so we will have a wonderful sunset! Actually I was just about to go to the lake to hide the box somewhere under a bush, so she won't see it until then. But I wanted to tell you first, because I'm so excited!"

"Aww, thanks Yasmin! You sure are a true friend! As long as you're happy, I'm here for ya, girl!" Handy responded happily giving Yasmin a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh you have to wish me luck for tonight then!" She smiled. And now excuse me; I have to hide the box somewhere."

Afterwards, Yasmin makes a dash off as she smurfs down to the lake to hide her gift for Smurfette. "See you later, buddy!" she shouted to the light Smurf as she was leaving the village.

"I wish you all the luck in the world!" Handy shouted back, smiling as he watches her disappear. And soon after, his expression on his face had changed to a small scowl. He looked to the ground and hastily kicks the dirt angrily, knowing that he too had loved Smurfette as much as his best friend did.

"That son of a Smurf...!" he cussed lowly as he walks away back to his mushroom home in bitter defeat.

* * *

_I know, it was kinda rude me of to snoop, but I followed Yasmin that evening without anysmurf noticing... And actually, I was curious if she would do the same thing to her as she did with me. I was wondering if I had been possibly wrong and that she maybe would love her back._

After Yasmin had gotten back, she made her way and walks up to Smurfette's mushroom house. She took a deep breath in and knocks at the door, hoping she would be home.

"Who is it?" A gentle voice called from the Smurfette from inside.

"It's me, Yasmin!"

"Oh! Hold on just a smurf!" She reacted surprisingly when she hadn't expected company from the fashion designer. "I uhh... have to put on my face!"

"Okay, no problem!" She said while she waited for her patently. As she waited, she placed her hand on her beating heart and sighed hoping she would have the chance to tell Smurfette how much she loved her.

When Smurfette finally finished from what Yasmin heard from inside, she opens the door and greeted her with a friendly 'hello'.

"Hi, Yasmin!" She smiled happily.

"Hey, Smurfette..." Yasmin replied her, tilting her hat a bit as a greeting. "Say, um... would you like to come with me? We could maybe go to the lake."

"Sure! I think that sounds smurfy!" The blonde-haired Smurfette giggled, accepting the offer.

"Really?" she reacted excitedly as her heart jumped. "Well, let get's going then, shall we?" She smiled at her, blushing a little.

"Of course! Care to lead the way?"

"Hehe, just follow me!"

* * *

_So I followed them to the lake and everything seemed to be just as perfect for Yasmin. They had a smurfy sunset, they were... well, almost alone... And I guess she thought this would be the best day of her life..._

Farmer had watched from afar while Yasmin sat with Smurfette under a very large tree, watching the sunset across the sparkling lake. She let out a discouraged sigh while she knew this was not going to end too smurfy.

"Ohh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Yasmin said to Smurfette watching the colors of red, orange and purple coloring the sky.

"Hmmm... It sure is..." Smurfette sighed happily, looking at the sky. "I can just watch it forever." She then turns to her and smiled as she continued. "Thank you so much for taking me here, Yasmin. It's very smurfy of you."

"Well, Smurfette... there's actually a reason I take you here." The model spoke, looking into her eyes and blushed as she felt her heart beating strongly. "Because I wanted to tell you something very important..."

"Really?" the little delicate Smurfette with her golden tresses questioned, curiously. "Well, what is it?"

Yasmin soon took a deep breath in, blushing more and her heart racing faster. "I..." Before she finished, she took a hold of her hand and looked straightly into her beautiful pools of black eyes, sparkling as the sunset. "I love you...!"

"W-w-what?" The Smurfette said shockingly surprised not knowing at else to say.

"I love you, Smurfette...! And to show you how much I do..." She then reaches for the gift box she had smurfed under the bush next to her as she proceeded. "I wanted to give you something that I made all by myself and worked really hard on... just for you..."

Smurfette had then looked down at the little gift box all wrapped up in gold ribbon. It was just about as beautiful and golden as her long, beautiful hair. After she looked at the box for a matter short of time, she looked back to her feeling a little confused and couldn't find her words.

"Yasmin... I... I don't know what to say..." she said.

"...Please accept this gift..." Yasmin offered holding the gift box closer to her. "I worked on it every day and night... And there wasn't a second where I hadn't thought of your sweet face..."

"Oh Yasmin..." The Smurfette smiled a little. "You're so sweet and very thoughtful having to go through all that trouble..." Suddenly, her face began to frown after thinking through what was going to happen next.

"...Wha-...what is it...? Don't you want to open it...?" Yasmin questioned, looking at her.

"Yasmin... you're really sweet..." Smurfette then looks down with a sad expression as she tried to reason with her that she...

"But... I..."

Yasmin's face turns sad and doesn't say a word before the Smurfette could figure how to break it down gentle to what she was about to say. Then she turns to look back at her and finally gave her her answer.

"...I'm sorry Yasmin. But... I just can't... I... I just don't feel the same way that you do for me..."

After realizing the truth being heard from her, the blue designer couldn't believe her ears to what she had just said. Her face was all in shock and her eyes widened from the instant notice.

"...Y-you... but... I thought...! Please take a look at what I did for you...!" she begged holding the gift box out to her.

"...I can't accept it..." Smurfette said, turning her head away.

"B-but Smurfette...! I did it for you... only for you..!"

"And I appreciate it, really..." she spoke softly turning her head slightly to her. "But I just can't."

"Please, Smurfette! I beg you...!" Yasmin cried as tears start to fill up her eyes.

And without a care for the Smurfette who was already hurt from inside, Smurfette stood up from the grass and fixed her white dress, brushing off whatever dirt or dust that had been lying on her. She then looked down to her and said the next thing that really shattered Yasmin's heart.

"I'm sorry Yasmin... but I don't love you..."

"No...no! Please don't go!" Yasmin cried, taking a hold of her hand again, pleading for her not to leave.

She then had spoke one last time as she looks down to her rather harshly with a serious look on her face. "Let go of me..."

Yasmin stares at her in shock with more tears forming in her eyes. She could not believe what she had told her. But with a heart agonizing defeat, she did exactly what she was told and let goes of her hand. After she had let her go, Smurfette soon turns around and walks off. She left the poor Smurfette with tears running down hers as she watched her walking off, feeling truly heartbroken from everything that has happened.

"S-Smurfette..." the fashionista began to cry. **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME...!" **She banged her fists on the ground hard from the sudden rush that had smurfed inside her.

When Smurfette had heard her yell, she turned back to her for a brief minute. Yasmin stared at her with more tears falling down, hoping that there was some little chance she would run back to her. However, she had turned her head back and finally walks away, leaving the hard-working Smurfette all alone by herself with no one else around expect for Farmer, who had witnessed the whole thing. After given the cold shoulder from the fickle Smurfette,Yasmin begins to break down and cries more now that her heart was completely shattered from the inside out.

_I felt so sorry for her, seeing her there... I almost wanted to walk up to her. But then she just grabbed the box and ran away._

_And what happened when she smurfed back to the village?_ Lori asked.

_I don't know. I didn't want to follow her... I just know that she ran back to her mushroom... But I did see Handy walking and smurfed on by when I got back. However, I didn't see anything else because I didn't want to cause any problems for the poor Smurfette..._

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 19. Right back at 'cha, girl…**

* * *

Back in her mushroom home, Yasmin was lying on her bed while she cried softly with her face covered in her pillow before she had heard a knock smurfing on the door.

"Who is there?" She shouted to the door.

"It's me, Handy. Is everything alright? How did ya do with Smurfette?"

"...**Nothing** is alright!" Yasmin cried, wiping her tears away.

Hearing that everything didn't go so well for the small designer, Handy opens the door slowly and sees Yasmin still crying on the bed.

"Yasmin...?" he questioned softly.

"She just walked away, Handy..." Yasmin said looking to him. "She just walked away...!"

More tears began to fall down again from the model as Handy looked to her sadly. The light Smurf then walks slowly to her bed and sat at the foot of the bed, seeing her cry more.

"Oh Yasmin..." Handy spoke softly to his closest friend and placed a gentle hand on her back shoulder.

Then Yasmin cried more in her pillows and said a bit muffled, "This isn't fair! I thought I would've done everything right!"

"Did... did you give her the gift?" the slender Smurf asked curiously.

"It's in the bin over there if you want to see it..." Yasmin said, looking up.

Handy turns his head to see the wrapped gift box with the golden ribbon still intact in the garbage pail right by the foot of the bed. He bends down to reach for it as he picked it out and looked at the beautiful gift box for a short period of time. He then goes to undo the ribbon and opens the box slowly until he gave out a soft gasp.

"Yasmin..." His eyes widened from viewing the jewelry sparkling from inside.

It turned out that everything had been made out of real gold and silver rhinestones, except for the necklace. The earrings were shaped as hearts with the gold and silver rhinestones connected together as the hair piece were shaped as beautiful wild flowers with the same stones matching the set. The necklace was a solid gold heart-shaped locket with a long, golden chain with small old-English lettering on the back of it engraved, _'Always & Forever'_. Handy could not believe that his best friend went through all that trouble to create something as beautiful to what he had seen inside the box. Everything sparkled and shined as his eyes glistened and gazed upon the hard work Yasmin put her heart into just for the Smurfette.

"They're beautiful..." Handy spoke. "You did all this...?"

"Sometimes the whole night through without any sleep...and she didn't even bothered to open it...!" Yasmin cried.

The small-slender Smurf soon turns back to her sadly as he placed the gift closed back up to the side of the box. He sat up closer to Yasmin while she still cried and placed his hand gently on the designer's shoulder. Handy sighed deeply and felt really awful for what his friend had gone through today.

"I'm terribly sorry this happened..." Handy said, closing his eyes.

"I begged her to open it, but she... she just stood up and walked away... She was so different..."

"How could she do this to you...?" Handy began. "She's never acted this way before...How could she not accept what you put your heart and smurf into?"

"I don't know... I even started to cry in front of her... but she did nothing..." The little Smurfette spoke beginning to cry more. "It hurts so much, Handy...!"

Handy felt so hurt for his best and closest friend as he turned Yasmin's face up to look at her, swelled up from crying. He stroked her cheek softly and wiped some of the tears away before he began to speak.

"You didn't deserve this..." Handy with his yellow pencil on his left ear said, feeling he too was about to cry. "You deserve a whole lot better than what Smurfette did to you."

Yasmin looks at him as she calms herself down a little and sighs. "I just don't know what to do now..."

"Is there anything I can do for you, girl...?" The lightman asked, feeling his eyes fill up with water.

The model Smurfette reacts a bit surprised as she sees her best friend was about to cry too. "Handy..."

"Is there...?" Soon tears begin to fall from Handy's eyes hoping there was something he can do to make Yasmin feel better.

"Why...?" the designer asked, sitting up. "There's no reason for you to cry now..." More tears started to fall down her face again.

"Because..." Handy's voice begins to break. "You're my best friend..." More tears fell down as he continued. "And best friends always look out for each other... No matter what happens. Even if... if it's between friendship or love..."

After listening to what the light Smurf said, Yasmin begins to hug him hastily and cries over his shoulder. Handy soon feels guilty and selfish for having to think that he wanted Smurfette all to himself, other than the other Smurfs, or his best friend, Yasmin. He realized how much she worked on her gift for her, who didn't even bother to open it to see what he smurfed. Then he strokes Yasmin's back to soothe her a little and embraced her gently, making sure that he has a true friend to look up to.

"It'll be alright..." the blue light Smurf whispered feeling more tears falling as he spoke. "I'm here for you, Yasmin. If there's _anything_ you need, I'll do it for you."

"I think, all I need right now is a friend like you...!" Yasmin said as she lets go of him, wiping her tears away. "I'm so glad that you're my best friend, Handy... Thank you so much..!"

"Anytime Yasmin..." Handy smiled a little at her. "I'll always be here for you..."

Yasmin smiled back as she soon reaches for the gift box and takes out the flower-shaped hair jewelry. She looks at it and sighs feeling discouraged with how much time she smurfed on every bit of detail into the hair piece. Handy looks to her and placed his hand on her shoulder once more while he seen the hair piece in Yasmin's hand.

"I know she would've loved it if she did love ya back." The lightman consoled to her.

"Heh... can you believe I did all this for nothing...?"

"Maybe someday..." Handy sighed deeply and continued. "...you can use them for someone else... The thing is though... there isn't another female..." He then puts his head down, sadly.

The little designer with the pink pencil in her left ear let herself fall back on her bed and said, "I don't get it..."

"You don't get what?" Handy questioned looking down to her from the bed.

"Why she and I the only female...?" she asked looking at him. "Don't you find it strange...? I've never seen another female Smurf in my whole life."

"She was created by Gargamel, who did ya expect?" Handy retorted and looks to the ground angrily and disappointed. "It's no wonder that a real Smurfette doesn't exist!"

"Yeah, but why is it that we are 100 Smurfs, but there's only two Smurfette, who actually wouldn't even exist if Gargamel wouldn't have created her?"

"I don't know Yasmin..." Handy replied. "I just don't know... I mean if a real Smurfette **did **existed, then... why haven't we seen another one yet...? Not every Smurf in the village can have Smurfette, unless there's a third female, right?"

Yasmin nodded as an answer before she thought of something she once remembered. "...You know what dream I had one night? I dreamt that we found another Smurf Village... but full of Smurfettes!" She then begins to laugh a little.

"A dream like that does sound too good to be true..." Handy laughed a little. "But... what if there aren't any other Smurfettes in existence...? What are the Smurfs to do about falling in love...?"

"I have no idea..." Yasmin sighed. "Maybe... maybe we're not supposed to fall in love with someone anyway..."

"Unless..." The blue worker Smurf turns his back head up and looks to her before saying anything else.

"Hmm?" the blue designer looks at him, confusingly.

Handy stares at her for a short while thinking of the other possibilities until that thought vanished from his mind and shook his head. "Nah... That's just unsmurfy..."

"Hey, now I wanna know what you talked about." Yasmin said and sat up from the bed.

"Uhh... I don't know if you'll like the idea though..." Handy said beginning to feel uncomfortable about it.

"I don't care. Just tell me."

"Well... I was wonderin'... if there weren't any more options for a Smurf to fall in love with a Smurfette..." Handy began as he continued. "...Then... what if... a Smurf... had fallen in love with another Smurfette...?"

Soon after, the designer just stares at him for a short while without a word being spoken. Until about a minute later, she starts to laugh. "Hahaha!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Handy too laughs along with her. "I didn't expect ya to react that way! Hahahaha!"

"Thanks for making me laugh again, buddy! Hahahaha!"

"Heheheheh..." Then the light blue man sighed feeling much happier for his friend and gave her a friendly, bonding, hug.

"Thanks for being there for me." Yasmin said, hugging him back.

"Hmmm... Anytime, girl... Anytime..." Handy responded closing his eyes while he embraced her for a short while.

Yasmin then let's go and smiles at him. Afterwards, she takes the jewelry and puts it back into the gift box. She then got off her bed and smurfed to her cupboard to put the box in for another someone he can smurf to.

"Maybe someday..." she said to herself.

Handy smiles up to her and stood up from the bed and walks up to her. "You'll know when that special someone will come to you. I can feel it. It will happen."

"Heheh, you can feel it? ...Would be too sweet if you'd be right."

"Oh no... I know it's gonna happen. You deserve so much better." Handy smiled to her.

"Well, then I think I just have to believe you." Yasmin smiled back at him.

Handy then walked a little closer to Yasmin and begins to hold her close and hugged her tenderly. Yasmin accepted the friendly embrace once more and hugged him back. She knew that Handy would always be there for her like he would do for the same thing. Their friendship was so strong; they were more like friends at heart since they always shared their interests to one another. While the light Smurf hugged her a little longer, he looks up to the window and sees that the sun had already gone down and it was nearly night time. Yasmin notices too when she turned to look from her window.

"Getting late already, huh?" Yasmin said.

"Yeah... just about..." Handy replied.

"Well, I think you should go back home then..."

"Yeah..." Handy soon lets go of her and heads toward the door. Before he was about to leave, he turns back to her slightly. "Are... are you sure you'll be alright...?"

"I think I will... Thanks to you, bud." Yasmin smiled.

"Did you want me to spend a little more time with you before I smurf or...?"

"Nah, it's okay... you don't have to hang around here all night..." Yasmin responded and laughed a little.

"Ok... Well... if you need anything, you're more than welcome to smurf by my house anytime," Handy offered.

"Thanks again, Handy. You're a real true friend..."

"Right back at 'cha, girl..." he smiled a little. "Well, I best be smurfin' on out."

"I think I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Yasmin asked with a nod.

"Yeah..." Handy nodded a little to her. He then opens the door before exiting her house and said one last thing to his closest friend. "G'night Yasmin..."

"Night, Handy." Yasmin smiled a little.

After they had said their 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights', the worker Smurf with the yellow pencil turns and walks out her mushroom house, closing the door behind him. The little blue fashionista Smurfette stood in the middle of the room for a while before she walked back to her bed and let herself fall onto it. She then starts to cry softly again, still feeling hurt and heart-broken from what the Smurfette had done to her earlier in the day.

Back outside of Yasmin's house, Handy slowly walks away until her soft cries were being heard from inside again. He turns around and listens as his heart sank deep and felt tears form in his eyes once more. He felt deep inside that he wanted to go back in there to comfort Yasmin. However, he turned his head away again as tears streamed down and clenched his hands into a raging fist. His eyes turned angrily and seen Smurfette's mushroom house not too far from where he was standing. He soon begins to storm ferociously to her house and smurf her in her place for what she did to his best friend, Yasmin.

"That shallow little skank...!" he cussed angrily, making his way towards Smurfette's home.

* * *

**~Flashback ends back to its present time~**

"Oh... Poor Yasmin..." Lori had said, sitting up with Farmer as she looked down on the bed sadly.

"Yeah... But good for her she finally found that one special Smurf she wants to be with..." Farmer smiled at her.

"And I'm grateful for the both of them now that they know how strongly they feel for each other." She smiled back to him and nodded.

Farmer nodded back and placed his hand on hers and said, "And I'm glad that I found my very special someone too..."

"Oh, Farmer... I feel the same way..."

The Farmer Smurf then embraced her tenderly and sighed happily.

"But... something still puzzles me for some reason about Handy..."

"And what would that be?"

"I mean..." The light-haired Smurfette began, "...if Handy had loved Smurfette at the same time when Yasmin was in love with her, then... how come Handy didn't let her know that he felt the same way too about her? I mean I know you weren't there when he went to his house, but... I wonder what ever happened between him and Yasmin that night... It must've been months before Jenny and I came around at the end of summer last year..."

"Well, I think since Yasmin is his best friend, he didn't wanted to start a fight over Smurfette, in fear their friendship would break." The country Smurf answered. "That's why he supported her anyway, even if he was in love with her too. I guess their friendship always meant more to her than anything else..."

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Lori agreed as she went further. "Friendship **is **more important than having to be in love with somesmurf. But it still makes me question as to why Handy fell in love with er in the first place. Both Greedy and Grouchy told us what Handy told them when we were in Beautiful Paradise that day... And from what I heard, that was when he had fallen in love with her that day. But... I think after what you just told me... I think Handy had been in love with her longer before she knew how he truly felt about her. And I wan't even around until late September when that incident happened between them."

"I can't tell you why or how he fell in love with her. I guess that's something he just knows by himself." Farmer said. "...Yeah, this all seemed to have started some long time ago... when things were still smurfy..."

"I guess you're right." Lori said and sighed sadly as she turns her head away.

"Is something wrong?" Farmer asked, looking at her.

"Oh... No..." she responded looking back up to him. "I was just wondering how they're doing right now... I sure do miss them terribly."

"I miss them too..." Farmer said as he stroked her back a little. "But I bet they're doing just fine."

"As long as they have each other, nothing can smurf them from loving one another."

"It's impossible to stop two Smurfs from loving each other." He nodded.

Thereafter, Lori looks up to him and smiled sweetly. Farmer smiled back at her and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Then Lori placed her hand gently on his hand while he continued to stroke her cheek and rubbed against his hand.

"Hmmm..." She started to blush.

"Oh Lori..." Farmer began to sigh. "...Your eyes sparkle as much as the stars at night..."

"Farmer..." Lori whispered as her eyes glistened. She then looks down at his body and his tight black shorts and looks back up to him. "You have no idea how smurfy you look right now..."

The country southerner in his hat begins to blush and smile at the beautiful Smurfette, still gazing upon her pink sparkling eyes once more. And without a second thought, he kissed her lips, and strokes her cheek. The pink, long-haired Smurfette sighs deeply and feels her heart racing stronger. Farmer holds her closer as his heart starts to race and deepens the kiss.

_"Hhnnn... nnnhh..."_ Lori wrapped her arms gently around his neck and licks over his lips more passionately. Farmer begins to slip his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it with every tasteful, forbidden pleasure.

_"Hahh..."_

_"Ahhh... Hahh..."_ Lori starts to pant a little as her heart races much faster and clenches her legs together tightly.

_"Nhh... Lori..."_ Farmer then moves with his hand on her back under her nightgown, and starts stroking her soft, blue skin.

_"Ahhnn... Farmer... hah..."_

The little Smurfette begins to rubs her legs close together slowly and feels goose bumps from Farmer's sensational touch. He begins to pant as he moved with his hand down to her lower back.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Lori moaned and then clenched her hands on his shoulders._ "Farmerrrr..."_

After a short amount of time had passed, Farmer starts to feel a stiff, hearing Lori pant and moan. He then takes his hand off her back and presses her on the bed gently. The aroused countryman looked at her, panting and with his eyes hooded as Lori looked up to him. She felt her heart pounding through her chest and flushed deeply as she panted.

_"Hahh... Lori..."_ He husked as he goes to kiss her neck, panting more.

_"Oohhh... ahhh..."_ Lori panted harder until she had felt a tingly feeling inside beginning to flow as she rubbed her legs more, feeling aroused.

Farmer looks at her with his face all flushed and with a bulge in his tight shorts._ "Hah..."_ He then moved with his hand down to his shorts, wanting to pull them off to reveal his strong 'smurf'. "Do... do you mind if I... _hahh_..."

Lori panted stronger as she looks down to his shorts and sees the large bulge pressing through the black fabric. She begins to feel horny and released some of her juices through her panties from viewing his erect smurf. Then she looks back up to him with her face flushed darker than ever.

"I... I..." Her eyes turned back down to his smurf and slowly, but carefully, touched the tip of the base stretching through the black fabric.

_**"Nnhahhh...! Lori...!"**_ Farmer moaned loud as he feels her gentle touch against himself. His face had flushed more and panted harder from the hot femme fatal touching him for the first time.

Lori begins to caress it with her fingertip and looks back up to him. She then slid her hand lower and cupped his groins, feeling how hard and needy he was.

"You're... you're so hard and strong..." she spoke softly and moaned a little.

_"Hahhh..."_ Farmer then placed his hand on hers cupping his groins, pressing it more against his smurf.

_"Oh Farmer..."_ Lori chirred. She could feel her heart skip a couple of beats and breathed harder and louder. Soon she feels wet from the inside and starts to flow more. _"I..."_

Afterwards, Farmer takes his hand off hers as his heart races much faster and slowly slides with his hand under her nightgown, feeling her wet panties.

_"Nnnn...! Ahhh...!"_ Lori gasped as she turns her head to the side, crying and panting louder. She then begins to spread her legs a little while Farmer slid with his finger carefully under her panties, breathing hard.

The young Smurfette with her long, smooth, ebony hair gasped harder and trembled a little from the countryman with his sensitive touch. _"Ahh...! Ahhhh...!"_ She cried louder and flows more from inside.

_"Shhh..."_ Farmer hushed softly to the Smurfette and gently strokes her cheek with his other hand. He then starts to enter slowly with his forefinger, making her squirm more.

_"Mmmhh...!"_ Tears streamed down with her face beat read from blushing as her voice broke out. _"Farmer...!"_

Farmer wiped her tears away, snuggling up to her cheek and begins to finger her slowly and gently.

_"Hhhnnn... hahh..."_ Lori spread her legs wider, panting and moaning, and feeling wetter and hornier.

_"Nhh..."_ The southerner Smurf kisses her lips passionately and continues to finger her at a normal pace.

_"Ohh... Ahh..."_ Lori cried in a sexual bliss and kisses him deeper._ "Mmmh..."_

_"Mmhh..."_ Farmer then slips his tongue inside her mouth, panting harder.

As the kiss gotten deeper and more intimate, Lori begins to taste his tongue and moaned. She had felt her _'smurfgina'_ wetter and hotter from him fingering her until she finally broke the kiss and panted. Farmer had looked down at her with hungry eyes as he goes to take his finger out of her and begins to pull off her panties. Lori sat up and lets her red see-through robe fall gently from her arms showing off her red, sexy night dress.

"Oh God, Lori... _hahh_... you look so smurfy..." Lori looked at her, feeling more aroused while she panted harder and stronger.

_"Oh honey..."_ Lori then took her arms out of the sleeves out of her robe as the thin spaghetti strap of her night dress dangled below pass her shoulder.

_"Mmm,_ let me help you..." he husked and hungrily pulls off her night dress slowly.

_"Nnnn..."_

The beautiful Smurfette had permitted him in smurfing her gown off. And for the first time in her life, she was seen naked with another Smurf. She puts her arms around herself, feeling a little embarrassed, but aroused at the same time and looks to him seductively.

Farmer smiles at her with his eyes hooded and whispers, _"You're so beautiful... ...hnnn..."_ He then quickly pulls off his shorts to finally release his fully aroused smurf. _"Ahh..."_

_"Oh my..."_ Lori cooed when she looked down at his smurf for the first time. Noticing how large and thick it was; it made her breath quicken and her heart race. She then looks down at herself and reveals her bare chest to him. Knowing that she was a full Smurfette herself, she didn't acquire breasts like the other Smurfettes, when she was once human over ninety years ago. She looks back up to him and begins to blush as Farmer held her chin up and looks into her eyes,

_"Lori... I..."_ he said and breathes fast. _"...I want you..."_

"I..." Lori began to breathe at the same pace as him. She had felt a little nervous and shaky about doing this for the first time, and losing her virginity to.. a Smurf. "I'm scared... It's... my first time..."

The country-speaking Smurf then smiles a little at his lovely girl who was still feeling scared. "It's my first time too..." he said stroking her arm. "...but you don't have to be scared... I'll be gentle... And if you want me to stop, I will do so... because I don't want to hurt you..."

"Farmer..." Her eyes glistened as she listened to his sweet words. She starts to pant a little stronger and slid down, lying gently on the bed and looks up to him with her eyes hooded and blushes deeper. _"Please... hah... hah... take me..."_ She spreads her legs wider and rubs her hands down her thighs after she pleaded for her Farmer Smurf to take her in.

Farmer then hovers on top of her, panting fast. He looks deep into her eyes as he begins to enter her slowly. _"Hahhh..."_

_"Nnnh...!"_ Lori had placed her hands on his chest and spread out her legs all the way for him. _"Hahh..."_

_"Ahww..."_ He made his way deeper inside her, very carefully as Lori began to smile a little and presses up against him a bit.

_"Mmmm..."_ She can feel her inner walls being stimulated from him smurfing deeper as her face beat red.

Farmer then kisses her lips as he slowly begins to thrust inside her. _"Mhhh..."_

Lori moaned and chirred, feeling the sensations of him going in and out of her at a steady pace. Farmer stroked through her hair and moaned, kissing her deeper.

_"Hmmm..."_ The petite Smurfette slipped her tongue inside and tastes his mouth once more. Then she starts to push upwards to him thrusting at the same pace he was smurfing.

_"Hnnhh..."_ The hard-working countryman thrusts at a normal pace and licked over her tongue. _"Hah..."_

_"Hhnnn... Farmer..."_ Lori moaned and panted harder.

_"Lori... Huhh..."_ Farmer kisses her deeper as his saliva mixes with hers.

Lori swallows in his saliva and kisses him more with lust. _"Ahh..."_

Farmer begins to thrust a bit faster inside her, panting harder. _"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Ohh... _ahh_... Oh yeah..."_ Lori moaned sexually and soon thrusts up more at the same pace as Farmer. _"You feel so good... hahh..."_ Then she wraps her arms hastily around his neck, feeling the hot rush flowing all over inside her body.

_"Mhhh... I'm glad... ahh..."_ He smiles at her and begins to sweat.

_"Ohh... hah... Farmer... Hahhh..."_ Lori then thrusts up a little faster, feeling hotter and aroused. She could feel her heart racing from the intense movements as Farmer thrusts harder and deeper, moaning louder, and his heart racing fast.

_"Nhahh... Lori...! Hahh..."_

The long, pink-haired Smurfette panted faster and pushes faster, holding him tightly. _"Oh baby...! Ahh...!"_

_"Haa... hah...!"_ Farmer soon thrusts at full speed, feeling close to his climax as he smurfed her hard and good. _"Oh God, Lori...!"_

_"Farmer...! Hahh... I... ahh... I..."_ Lori also was feeling close to her release. _"Please...!"_ She cried breathing harder and faster, moaning louder.

_"Ahhnn...! Let it out, honey...! Ahh...!"_ Farmer cried, panting very fast as his heart pounded hard.

_"Ahhh...! Ahhhh...! Farmer...! Ahhhh... Farmer...!"_ After she couldn't hold it in much longer, she finally comes from inside and cried loudly. _**"AHHHH! FARMER!"**_

_"Hahhh...! Hah... Lori...!"_ Farmer moaned louder and cries as he also comes inside her long and hard._** "LORI! AHHHW! Lori...! Haaahh...!"**_

_"Nhhaahh...! Hahh...hah...Oh Farmer..."_

Lori begins to pant really fast and slumped to the bed with her arms letting go of him. She looked up to him, still panting and her face colored with blush.

_"Hahh..."_ The farmer smiled at her, still panting until he collapses on top of her. _"Mhh_... I love you..." he spoke softly, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too..." Lori sighed happily. She then embraces him and gently snuggles up to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Hmmm..."

Farmer soon takes his smurf out of her slowly and said, "Ohh... my sweet angel..." He strokes gently through her hair and lets out a deep, long sigh.

"Mmmm... You're so handsome..." Lori said, nuzzling closer and placed her hand on his chest. "And your heart sounds so soothing..."

"...And it beats only for you..." he replied, holding her close and let her listen to his heart.

_"Farmer..."_ she whispered, blushing more and smiled._ "You're so sweet..."_

The Smurf in the white hat then held her head up and looks at her. He kisses her lips tenderly as the little Smurfette giggled and looks up at him with her eyes sparkling.

"I think I won't ever let you go anymore..." Farmer said, laughing a bit and strokes the back of her head.

Lori laughs a little bit and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, nuzzling up to his chin. He smiled and kissed her golden star-like birthmark on her forehead and cuddled sweetly with his one and only true love. Everything seemed just perfect for the newly smurfy couple after they had their first experience with one another. As Lori rested and cuddled close to her Smurf, she thought of something that was on her mind, and felt she really needed to smurf it off her chest.

"Umm...Farmer...?" She asked as she looks up to him.

"Yes...?" He responded looking down to her.

"Those shorts..." she began as she turns her head down away from him and blushes. "...I lied..."

"...Um..." he blinked. "...You lied...?"

"...I... I didn't really smurf them accidentally from Tailor..." Lori continues and looks back up to him, blushing more and smiling. "I... I asked him to smurf a pair... just for you..."

Soon after, Farmer became surprised as he heard what she had just said. "Wha-... you... For me?" He started to blush, feeling confused. "But..."

"When you told me that day you had fallen in love with me... I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since." Lori started to speak. "I felt so hurt wondering as of why you would consider yourself not as smurfy as any other Smurf. My heart broke for you when you left my house that day. And I couldn't even bear tell a soul of how I felt afterwards... Except for Jenny, since she is my friend and sister. That's why I kept myself from talking to anysmurf of how the way I've been acting. But seeing you... after all the hard work you smurf for the entire village, I wanted to talk to you so badly about what happened. But I felt so scared... I thought you would never like me anymore... And... that's why I wanted to do something special to let you know how smurfy you are to me... You may not wear the finest attire like the others do, and you may not be as perfect and clean like the rest of us considering you're a hard worker But... there is one thing that does make you very special..."

Then she placed her hand on his beating heart as she went on. "...And it's what you smurf from the heart. You've always had a good heart Farmer... and you would always wear it on your sleeve. I sure know Handy does too, and he wears it literally!" She giggled. "But seriously, despite of saying that you don't find yourself the way the others are; in my eyes, you mean a whole lot more than how you feel. And that's why... I love you. I love you, Farmer Smurf." After she had finished, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

After listening to what she had said, Farmer's eyes widened and couldn't believe his ears and didn't know what to say. He was deeply mesmerized by her true words when she had meant every word of it. His heart began to beat faster again and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"...Lori..."

He then holds her really tight and begins to cry softly after what she said to him.

"Oh sweetheart..." Lori softly spoke and places her other hand on his cheek. _"Shh shh..._ it's okay..." She wiped some of his tears away while he held her tight, until he smiles at her a bit, but still crying.

"So you've planned all this, huh...?"

Lori nodded slightly as 'yes' for an answer. "I wanted it to be special... Oh! Look inside the top drawer of my nightstand. There's something in there you might recognize."

"...Mh...?" Feeling a bit curious, he lets go of her and sat up as he reaches for the top drawer of her nightstand and opens it up. He seen inside there was a crinkled piece of paper and then took it out. Once he seen the familiar writing on the paper, he blushed and gasped a little realizing what it was.

"M-my poem..!"

"Mmmhmm..." she smiled. "Would you... like to read it to me...?"

Farmer looks back at her and blushes more. "Um..." Without another thought, he cleared his throat and starts to read his poem he had written to her.

* * *

_I wanted to tell you, but I guess I'm too shy,_

_The following words and I don't lie._

_So I'll write this poem to show you how I feel,_

_And you can see that this is for real._

_Every time I see your pretty face,_

_I can feel how my heart starts to race._

_Your beautiful eyes, they shine so bright,_

_They sparkle as much as the stars at night._

_When I see your hair blowing in the warm summer breeze,_

_I can't help but start to freeze._

_You are so sweet, you are so kind,_

_I just can't get you out of my mind._

_I felt like I needed to get this off my chest,_

_Even if this poem maybe wasn't the best._

_I just wanted to tell you that it is true:_

_Lori Smurf, I love you._

* * *

After he read his poem, Lori smiled up to him and placed a hand to her own beating heart and said, "When I read it for the first time, after you had smurfed it away... I just couldn't let it go to waste and kept it as a keepsake, hoping one day, you would read it to me. It really touched my heart."

The country Smurf could feel his heart beating stronger again and looked at her. "I... I smurfed it away right after I wrote it, because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way for me as I do for you anyway..."

"But I do, sweetheart." Lori replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I truly mean it. I followed my heart knowing that I would find that special someone who would love me back. And it was you all along. And Handy helped me made that a reality for both you and me, thanks to him."

Farmer then embraced her tightly, still holding the poem in his hand. "Oh Lori... You don't know how happy I am right now..."

"Mmmm... You've made me the luckiest girl there is around." She said, cuddling up close to his chest and sighed. "I love you Farmer."

"I love you too, Lori." He replied softly as he rested his head on hers and closes his eyes. "With all of my heart."

"I just wish Handy and Yasmin had seen us together..." Lori said, closing her eyes as well. "They would've been so happy for us..."

"Mhmm... They will see us together soon enough... When everything will turn to normal again and they finally can come back home..."

"If only... Papa would allow them to come back..."

"Somehow I know he will... I feel that he misses them as much as we do. He just doesn't show it..."

"Let's just pray he still cares for them just as much as we all do. Until then... we just have to wait it out." Lori said and looked up to him.

Farmer looks down to her and nodded in agreement and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "We'll get through this somehow until then..."

Lori had then smiled a little at him and placed her hand on his stroking hand. "I need you right now..." She whispered.

"...I promised... I'll always be there for you whenever you need me." Farmer said, smiling back at her.

The little Smurfette soon moved her head up towards him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

_"Mhh..."_ The handsome blue countryman accepted the kiss and sighed as he held her close and stroked through her hair.

"Hmmm... Farmer? I'm feeling a little... 'smurfy'..." Lori blushed and smiled and started to giggle.

"Oh? Hehe..." Farmer laughed and puts the poem he was still holding back into the nightstand. He then pressed Lori gently back on the bed and looked into her eyes with a seductive smile. "Well, I guess we're going to have a little more fun then, hm?"

All she could do was giggle and blush deeply. Lori had felt her heart starting to race again until she said, "It felt so good the first time; I want you more than ever..."

"Hmmm, same here..." Farmer Smurf spoke one last time as he blushed and begins to kiss her passionately.

Lori then pulls him down and deepens the kiss and continued on with their everlasting love. The weather outside was still stormy from the rain that had finally came while Farmer began to smurf Lori once more, making her moan with forbidden pleasure.

_"Mmmm... Oh Farmer..."_

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 20. What have I done...?**

* * *

**~Dream / Flashback Sequence~**

"SMURFETTE!" Handy had shouted banging on her door loudly. "Smurfette, open this door right now!"

"Oh smurf, what is it?" Smurfette called from inside. "Who is there?"

"It's me! Who else?" The light Smurf bellowed angrily. "Now open up or I'll smurf this down!"

"...Handy..?" She said opening the door slowly, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What in the smurf happened today with you and Yasmin? Don't you realize how hurt she is right now because of you? You broke her heart!"

"I just don't love her..! I told her that I was sorry!"

"But you didn't even bother openin' your gift she smurfed so hard on! How could you do that to her?"

"Even if I had opened it, I couldn't have accepted it!"

"You know what...?" The small Smurf began, "This is probably why there aren't any other girls like you who don't even exist! Ever since you came to our village years ago by Gargamel, all you ever done was smurf with everysmurf's heart and crushed it as if it meant nothing to you! Just like Yasmin's! After all that she's done for you... She sew you your own clothes, she helped smurf you back to health when you were sick one time, and she even smurfed half the night makin' sure you were ok after the last couple of nightmares you had about Gargamel gettin' back at ya for betraying her! And I was there too to help! And what does she get in return? A shattered heart and you made her cry!"

"Yes, she may have done all that for me." The Smurfette admitted. "But I just don't have any feelings for her!"

"And to believe I had the same feelings for you! But that's not gonna happen to me! After what you've done, I have no prior to feel for you the way all the other Smurfs do anymore! Especially havin' to hurt my one and only best friend!"

Handy was so angered and stressed all at once while he argued with the only Smurfette in the village. He was so shook up from his uproar for everything that happened when Yasmin had told him everything. Before he could say anything else, the Smurfette pressed her forefinger on his lips, so he would not say another word. Everything was still for just a moment until she looked into his eyes. Then she removed her finger and had given him a quick, gentle kiss on his blue, soft lips. After she had kissed him for the first time ever, Handy's eyes widened and was in mere shock all at once while he stood there and just stared by her.

"Wh-what? S-Smurfette...?" he stuttered.

"...The reason why I don't have feelings for Yasmin or any of the other Smurfs is because my heart beats for you, Handy Smurf..." The Smurfette had spoken softly to the blue worker.

"But... I thought you... I..."

Handy was lost on his words and began to breathe a little uneasy. He could not believe what had just happened while he still looked at the beautiful maiden with the long golden tresses. After a minute or two, he looked to the ground and placed his hand on his head, feeling very strange, and yet very confused.

"You thought what?" Smurfette asked, looking at him and smiled a little.

"T-this is all so very sudden..." The pencil Smurf began as he shook his head, still confused. "I can't believe it...!"

"Handy, I had feelings for you since like forever." Smurfette continued, "None of the Smurfs in the village are as smurfy as you are..."

"But... but why...?" Handy said as he looks back up to her.

"I've been saved by you so many times already when I was in danger." She began, "You're so strong and brave... You're like the best and most handsome Smurf around..."

"Smurfette..." he spoke softly, "I-I-I don't know what to say... I didn't know..."

"Are you confused now?" Smurfette giggled. "I'm sorry."

The light Smurf soon begins to have mixed feelings and breathed more uneasily. He thought about everything that had happened and thought about his best friend. He knew that he and Yasmin both loved Smurfette, but he never realized that she had feelings for him this whole time. It was too much to bear when he thought about his close friendship with the designer and the talk he had with her earlier in the evening at her house. He had to choose whether it was the right thing to let her down gently or...

"I... I think I should go..." Handy had said.

"Aww... you want to go already...?" Smurfette asked, feeling a little sad.

"I..." Then he turned his head and looks towards Yasmin's place far from where he and the Smurfette were standing. "I'm not too sure if I'm ready for this..."

"Ohhh... I understand..." she replied, accepting the answer. "Well, you can think about it..."

Handy then turns back to her and sighed deeply, still feeling pretty stupid and skeptical what he should do now.

"...Is something wrong...?" Smurfette asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Smurfette..." Handy began to speak as he took a hold of her hands. "I have always loved you since the day I first smurfed and took you to our village..." He then puts his head down and sighed as he continued. "But... something has changed inside me I can't even explain to you. Everything... feels so strange now that I think about it."

"Something... changed..?..." Smurfette asked confusingly. "I... I guess you just need a bit more time to think about it..."

"Yeah... You're probably right..."

"Well, I think I better let you go then..." she smiled a little at the hard-worker Smurf.

Handy soon looks at her one more time before leaving as he turned and walked a couple steps away from her house. As he left her before she smurfed back into her home, something hit him and had ran back to her all of a sudden.

"Hn?" Smurfette turned and looked back to him with a questioning look.

Handy's face was beat red as he blushed deeply. He begins to breathe heavy and stared at her blank in the face. Before he knew it, he couldn't help but feel he needed to get closer to her. So he walks up closer as he felt his heart beginning to race. Smurfette looked deep into his dark-black eyes while he was walking closer. The small, mechanic Smurf didn't know what to do next as he gazed upon her beautiful crystal black eyes, shining in the moonlight.

_"Smurfette..."_ he husked softly and blushed very deeper.

_"Oh, Handy..."_ The astonishing beauty spoke back as she takes a hold of his hands.

Handy had then started to breathe harder and swallowed hard as he looked deep upon her beauty and her eyes, still sparkling bright. His heart raced much faster until Smurfette gently placed one hand on his small, light chest, feeling his heart beat stronger than ever. With his free hand, Handy wrapped his hand and arm around the Smurfette's petite waist and pulled her closer to him. His breath quickened and had started to pant fast. He then closed his eyes and slowly but surely, drew his head closer to Smurfette's as he was just about to kiss her. Her sweet, soft lips pursed a little when she too closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing as smurfy as his. Handy couldn't think straight anymore and had forgotten everything around him. He even forgot everything that happened when he had seen his friend earlier from what started all this. Then suddenly, as Handy was now close to kissing Smurfette...

* * *

**~Dream/Flashback Ends~**

***GASP!***

...He had woken up from his dream and panted fast. He quickly turned his head to Yasmin, who had been asleep late in the night. The worker Smurf soon controls his breathing a bit and sighed, slumping back into the bed with his hand on his head. He then turns back to Yasmin, who was still fast asleep. Handy looked to her and began to feel very strange, yet a little relieved that he had woken from his nightmare that almost seemed too real. After glancing at the little designer for a brief minute, he took a deep long breath and cuddled Yasmin up to him close, making sure she and himself were alright.

Yasmin smiled as she dreamt and felt Handy cuddling up to her. Handy had looked down at her worriedly while she slept. Then he began to stroke her back a little and nuzzled her head against his, sighing sadly. Soon after Yasmin slowly begins to open her eyes and yawned a little. She looked up to him until the light Smurf looked down upon her and smiled a little bit. Handy then kissed her gently on her forehead while the little blue fashionista smiled back at him, but still feeling tired.

"Why are you awake...?" Yasmin asked groggily.

"Had a bad dream..." Handy replied holding her closer, but gentle so he wouldn't hurt her.

It had been at least a couple of weeks after Yasmin's incident with Handy's works toppling over her while she was smurfing a shelf for some of his equipment. And summer was almost over now that it was getting close to the next season. But summer rolled on as it was nearing the end of August. It seemed the seasons have smurfed on by like it was only yesterday...

"Aww..." the little Smurfette spoke as she cuddled the small Smurf. "...what was it about?"

Handy had remembered what he had dreamt about and surely didn't want to tell Yasmin the truth. He felt if he did tell her, it would probably make the fashion designer upset and angry at him. Or even worse... But he made up a lie and went along with it so Yasmin wouldn't think otherwise.

"I can't remember..." the mechanic Smurf began. "All I can remember was that I had lost you before I woke up from my dream."

"Oh, Handy..."

Yasmin placed her hand on Handy's cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She rubbed her nose against his as Handy then hastily holds her tighter and rested his head on Yasmin's. But with the model's bruises still healing, she gave out a small cry from the engineer holding her too tight.

"Ahh...! Not so tight..."

"Oh...! Sorry, babe." Handy said as he lets her loose.

Yasmin then laid her arms around him and stroked his back gently and said. "...It was only a dream, honey... you won't ever lose me, I promise you..."

The blue worker Smurf felt the soft touches from Yasmin stroking his back ever so smoothly. He then caressed his lover's cheek gently with his hand as he closed his eyes and remembered and thought about the dream he had about Smurfette back from the past. He didn't want to keep that away from the clever Smurfette forever, but it was nearly too soon to even tell her what happened that night a year ago.

"Yasmin?" Handy sighed.

"Yes...?" Yasmin looked at him.

The Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear had turned and looked down at her, gazing into her eyes as he spoke. "Will you still love me... even though I have done some wrong in the past that considered anything between us...?"

"Of course I will love you, but... what do you mean?" Yasmin had asked curiously.

"I just... I just don't want anything to come between us." Handy said. "And... I just want to be sure you'd still love me."

"Handy... I will always love you, no matter what..." the designer said, truthfully.

"You will...?" Handy asked as his eyes glistened.

The innocent like fashion designer smiled a little at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "...Would I ever lie to you?"

Would she ever lie to him? What about Handy? Now that Yasmin would never do anything to hurt him, Handy started to feel guilty for lying, knowing his love would **never** lie to him. But, he just went along with it, still feeling a burden in his heart as he replied to his lover.

"Of course not... And I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't..." Yasmin said, taking a hold of his hand.

Handy then looks deep into her eyes while the moon had shined bright through the window. He gazed upon her beautiful black eyes while he held her hand tight in his.

"How are you feelin' right now?" he asked, wondering if her injuries were doing better.

"Better already, even if it still hurts sometimes..." Yasmin replied, still feeling a little sore. "But I always feel good when you're near me..."

She then cuddled up to him lovingly as Handy begins to smile a little at her, knowing that she was doing better. "Hopefully soon, you'll be able to smurf back on your feet in no time." Handy spoke positively.

"Mmhmm..."

Then the small fashion designer smiled and slowly beings to close her eyes as she fell back asleep when she couldn't stay up any longer. The worker mechanic Smurf let her lay on his chest before he too fell back asleep. He pressed his hand gently around Yasmin's small waist and the other on the back of her head and exhaled deeply, while his heart felt content to every beat Yasmin listened to.

"G'night babe." Handy spoke one last time. "Sleep well..."

* * *

He soon closes his eyes and finally fell asleep once more, hoping he would have a better dream with just him and his beautiful partner together, heart to heart.

The next day, the sun had broken through from the window while Yasmin had been lying in bed, still cuddled up to Handy from last night. As the sun shined upon on her gentle face, she begins to wake up slowly. Handy was still holding her in his embrace as he slept soundly, breathing through his light chest. The little Smurfette then looked up to him and smiled. While Handy was fast asleep, Yasmin kissed his cheek to wake him up. The light worker begins to open his eyes slowly and woke up, seeing Yasmin still in his embrace from last night.

"Hey, hon..." he said smiling softly.

"Good morning, dear..." Yasmin said and snuggles up to his cheek.

"How'd ya sleep?" Handy asked and cuddles her closer.

"Pretty good." The fashion designer replied, happily. "I hope you didn't have any nightmares again?"

"Not that I can remember, but everything else seemed peaceful after that." The mechanic Smurf replied looking to her and gazed into her sweet-loving face.

"That's good to hear..." Yasmin smiled sweetly at him and kissed his nose.

Handy then laughed a bit until he asked her, "Feelin' any better today?"

"A little bit..." she nodded.

"Do ya think you'll be able to have the strength to get up?"

"Well, I could try it." Yasmin smiled.

"You think you're ready? Do you wanna go for it?" Handy asked her holding her hands in his.

"And I said, I can try it." Yasmin giggled. "And if I'm not able to, I'll just stay in bed a little longer."

"All right then."

The worker Smurf smiled sweetly at her as he got himself up from the bed and picked the slender Smurfette up in his light arms. Yasmin laid her arms around his neck and carefully put her feet on the floor and tries to stand for the first time in weeks.

"Baby steps, hon..." Handy assured her. "Wouldn't want ya to strain yourself..."

Yasmin soon begins to stand on both of her feet, with her arms still locked around Handy. She then let loose of him slowly and tries to walk a few steps. Handy looked to her as he held on to her back to make sure Yasmin was able to maintain some balance before letting her go completely. The little thinker with the visor on her white hat was still a bit unsteady on her feet, but she was able to walk little steps, very carefully.

_'Please Yasmin...'_ Handy had spoken in her mind. _'I know you can do it... Let me be your strength...'_

He then finally let's goes of her, but stays close to make sure she wouldn't fall. The designer in the pink-white crop top continued to walk alone, taking in little steps until she begins to smile.

"It works... It works...!"

Handy smiles happily and cried out, "Yes! I knew you would smurf it!"

Yasmin then turned her head and smiled at him as she reached for the bedroom wall to lean on it.

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy said as he walks up to her and hugs her close, "Thank smurfness you're better..."

"It's still a little hard to walk, though." Yasmin giggled.

"Don't worry... I'll do whatever I can to help you get stronger every day." Handy replied as he looked to her and cupped her cheek. "This is very good progress you're makin'. And I'm very proud of ya for it because I'll always be there right by your side, no matter what happens. _I will be there for you_..."

"Thank you Handy..." Yasmin said, holding him tight and cuddled him close. "I love you so much..."

"And I love you... _And only you_..."

The handsome Smurf then began to stroke her back gently and caressed her temples with his thumb. The slightly slender Smurfette looked into his eyes and smiled as she then kissed his lips softly. Handy soon kisses her in return and continues to rub her back before going lower with his hand to rub it more sensually. He felt his heart beat in rhythm with his small, slender chest pressed against Yasmin and let out a deep sigh. Yasmin could feel Handy's heart as hers also started to beat in the same rhythm and stroked his back.

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy cooed softly, feeling goose bumps all over his body from Yasmin's touches.

The little model giggled and continued stroking his back as she then licks over Handy's lips. The lightman blushed and smiled at her as he nuzzled his head to hers before he began to kiss her and rubbed lower to Yasmin's side.

_"Mhh..."_

Yasmin begins to shake her side and blushed as she kissed him deeper. Handy then slid his tongue inside her mouth and licked over her tongue, frenching her. Afterwards, he bent Yasmin over a little bit and kisses her more passionately. He rubbed her side a little more before he held Yasmin's grip back to her slender waist and took a hold of her hand. Yasmin then tasted the lightman's tongue and started to pant as she blushed deeper.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy kisses her deeper while he held her closer in his embrace.

Yasmin licked over his tongue with more passion as saliva started to drizzle down their mouths until Handy suddenly breaks off the kiss. He panted a little hard as his heart raced with his face completely flushed deep purple.

_"Yasmin..."_ Handy husked lowly with lust in his eyes. _"I've missed you so much..."_

_"Oh, Handy..."_ Yasmin spoke lovingly as she looked deep into his eyes and held him tight.

Handy's eyes hooded over and looked into her eyes as well. He panted a little faster, feeling his heart skipping a few beats from the passion he had missed so much. The smart little fashion designer soon smiled at him and placed her hand on Handy's beating heart, while her other arm was still wrapped around him. The mechanic blue worker smiled sensually at her as he panted, feeling Yasmin's warm hand pressed against his light, slender chest. Yasmin had gazed into his dark-black eyes a little longer until she began to feel some aches in her legs again.

"Ahh...!" she cried as she held him really tight. "Ouch, ouch...!"

"Yasmin!" Handy cried after he snapped out from his daze. He pulled her up quickly and brought her back to the bed as he rubbed her legs a bit to ease the pain from affecting her more.. "Oh, Yasmin... I'm so sorry..."

"Looks like I'm not able to stand for a very long time yet..." Yasmin said, looking at him and smiles a little.

"Don't worry, baby..." Handy said, still soothing her. "You'll be able to smurf back on your feet 100% in no time. But I think you should still stay in bed until you're ready. In the meantime, is there anythin' I can get you? You must be hungry."

Yasmin then nodded slightly and starts to think. "Hmmm... could you maybe make us up some waffles for breakfast?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Anythin' for you, sweetheart." Handy then kisses her on the lips. "I love ya..."

"I love you too..." Yasmin replied, smiling back at him.

Before he headed out of the bedroom, Handy pulled up the blankets and let Yasmin feel more relaxed and rested as she begins to fall back a sleep for a little while longer. The blue worker smiled and soon left to go into the kitchen. But before he had reached there while passing through the living areas, he heard a tap coming from the window. He turns around and sees that Jenny's bird had finally recovered from his illness and sent another letter from the Smurfs back at home. Handy walked over to the front and opened the window to let the little blue smurfberry bird in.

"Hey there, Nuage." He said happily, seeing the bid chirping with glee. "I see you're doin' much better than last time we haven't smurfed ya."

Nuage chirped more happily as Handy picked him up in his hands and placed him on the table in the dining area and petted his head gently with his hand.

"Now I wonder who smurfed to us this time?" he wondered. "It's been so long after Jenny smurfed us a letter without ya. We weren't able to right back since you weren't here. I sure hope everything's okay back at the village..."

The smurfberry bird looked up to the light Smurf and chirped with more excitement while he flapped his small wings for Handy to open the letter.

"Alright, alright." Handy laughed. "I'll open it up to see what's been smurfin'."

Then he carefully undoes the string with the letter tied to the little blue bird's leg and opened up the letter to see who it was from. As Handy read the first part to see who wrote to them, he begins to smile and laugh a little.

"Well, what'd ya know...? Grouchy of all Smurfs..." he laughed lightly as he starts reading the letter.

* * *

_Hey, guys!_

_Man... I hate writing letters! But since you two are my best buds, I'll make an exception. I bet you're probably wondering what's been happening back at the village. Well, to make this short story, it finally happened! We got rain! And all of us, including the others are smurfily thrilled now that the drought is over! I don't know how long it's been since we last smurfed a shower, but it's great to finally have the fields with fresh greens and food again. I know Greedy is twice as happy knowing him, hahaha! Well, anyway, not only everyone is happy; Farmer, if the others had told you the last time they smurfed you, is more than happy. Turns out that he had fallen in love with Lori for quite some time now. And Lori had been feeling the same way about him too! I don't know why he or she never told us about it, but I guess they were too afraid to think that one or the other wouldn't love them back. If only you two could see them now... they actually do make a smurfy couple. And I hate to say this, but I'm happy for the both of them. Oh, speaking of... Handy? Lori wants to thank you so much for helping her find her true love. She said she followed and listened to her heart, just like you said to her when we came to smurf you and Yasmin. She couldn't be any more smurfier if it hadn't been for you. And Farmer is truly happy now that he has Lori to make her life meaningful and whole. And she also says that she wishes you two the best of luck together and hopes you can finally come home. Well, nothing else has happened since then, but some of the Smurfs are beginning to feel that they miss you. I don't know about Papa though, but he hasn't really been feeling all too smurfy lately. Sometimes, he would just stay in his house and won't come out. I'm thinking he's starting to realize that he made a terrible mistake in smurfing you guys away. But, he won't talk to anysmurf about it. And as for Smurfette... God, she's still hasn't gotten over it! I mean, come on! Lori managed to get over it and found her special someone, but Smurfette...? Geez, she such a drama queen! And above that, I'm starting to hate the way she's become after she found out about you. Just the other day, I had a huge argument with her, and she still didn't care! If only she were more like Lori and Jenny... At least they're not as selfish and spoiled as she is. Well, I really hope she comes to her senses sometime soon. Just because she was the only female back then, doesn't give her the right to get everything she wants. She's just jealous. And her attitude is starting to get WAY too out of hand if you ask me. Oh well... I hate to say 'Goodbye' to you guys, but we hope you'll be able to smurf back to us real soon! Take care!_

_Your good pal,_

_Grouchy Smurf._

* * *

After he had finished reading the letter, Handy's face frowned and gave out a long sigh. He turned to the bird who looked up at him a bit confused until he spoke.

"Well... The village finally got some rain, and Lori has moved on and feel in love. But..."

He turned his head away again and sighed as he thought about why Smurfette still has not gotten over him and Yasmin being together.

"Oh, Smurfette..." Handy said sadly until he leaned against the table with his palm burying his face. He soon thought about that dream and flashback he had last night when he smurfed to Smurfette's the night she rejected Yasmin. He couldn't believe that everything on his mind had come back to him that year before his heart belonged to his best girlfriend months later.

He had thought of the outcome whether or not he should tell Yasmin what happened that night after he came to her house. And to why he went to Smurfette's to tell her why she hurt her so much. He soon regretted to have ever gone to her place that night. He should've just gone back to Yasmin after he heard her cry more. Not only her regretted going to her, but something else had happened when he went back to her the second time before he was about to leave. And that made his heart break for having to feel he had betrayed his only true friend, and lover all at once.

"What have I done...?"

* * *

Elsewhere, back at the village, Vanity Smurf had been over the Smurfette's house that same morning. Smurfette was sitting by her vanity set in the mirror while Vanity brushed through her long, golden locks. She became a bit discouraged while she had some things smurfing on her mind and felt rather depressed. As the pretty boy Smurf brushed her hair more, he looks to Smurfette in the mirror, seeing the sad look upon her beautiful face.

"Smurfette, darling," he started to speak. "Is there anything the matter?"

"Ohh...!" She reacted quickly and looks at him in the mirror. "...No, everything is fine..."

"Are you sure now...? Because you look rather tense, and that's not very good for your complexion."

"It's nothing, really...!" She replied, smiling a little at him.

"It's Handy, isn't it?" he asked, feeling concerned.

All Smurfette could do was look away and said nothing. Vanity of all Smurfs stopped brushing through her hair and tried to reason with her as he spoke.

"Look, dearie. I know it's hard for you to let go, but it's been too long since you last seen him. That was almost four months ago. Don't tell me that's still bothering you...? You can't let it suppress you forever; it's not good for your health. I think it's about time that you should just let it go. You can do so much better than that stubborn, pencil-head, buffoon. He just doesn't know what he is missing out on. It's a shame he can't be here after all you've went through. And to believe **he** was in love with you until he ended up falling for his best friend? How dreadfully dull and the nerve of that back-stabbing Smurf!"

"I still don't know why it had to be Yasmin of all Smurfs..!" Smurfette soon spoke and sighed. "...As if I wasn't good enough or something..."

"Oh, Smurfette..." Vanity began as he knelt down beside her, holding her hands and looked to her. "I know this is very hard for you right now, but you still got me. Who cares about them They're never coming back because they're too afraid that Papa will smurf something drastic and punish them for their sinful errors. But I guess banishment was one of the other options until they decided to flee before taking the risk in getting caught."

The Smurf with the lovely pink flower in his hat sighed while he looked up to her and placed his hand on the Smurfette's soft cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "If only we all had known sooner what they have been up to, maybe Papa would've gone a little easy and just banished Handy and left Yasmin back here."

"Yeah, and what would've happened then?" Smurfette questioned looking down at him. "Handy still would be gone and maybe would've never come back to the village..."

"Because Papa would never let him return to what he's done to you and for everyone else. But Yasmin; knowing her, smurfed along with him. And we need her! Nothing has been done smurfily without her presence since she's the only Smurf who can smurf things right."

"But she won't come back without Handy..." The Smurfette felt discouraged.

"Maybe she will and maybe she won't," Vanity reconsidered. "But the Smurfs can really use her help around here. It's just not the same without our little fashion designer Smurfette around. And the Smurfs can do just fine without Handy. He can be very rude and such a nuisance just because he's the lightest Smurf there is."

"Could you stop talking about him like that?"

Vanity's eyes widened and didn't dare to speak another word about the hard working Smurf, knowing that Smurfette had loved him long ago. He looked to her with his eyes burrowed and put his head down, shamelessly for making her feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He apologized. "I just don't want to see you hurt and upset like this. It hurts me more seeing you feel this way..."

"It's okay..." she sighed. "I know I should forget about him... but I just can't..."

"It may take a while for you to forget him," the metrosexual Smurf continued while he stroked her cheek more. "But you do have many other options to choose. What about me?"

"Oh Vanity..." She looks at him and begins to smile a little. "...you're so sweet..."

Vanity smiles back and hugged her in his embrace as he begins to stroke through her long golden hair.

"At least you're always there for me..." the Smurfette sighed.

"I'll always be there for you, dearie..." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you..." she said and smiled while she looked into his eyes as well.

"So... is there anything I can do for you to make you feel smurfier?"

"Well... why don't we both go outside and take a little walk through the village?"

"That sounds very smurfy." Vanity agreed as he stands back up and takes her hand in his. "Oop! Can't forget my hand mirror." He said until he grabbed his hand mirror from Smurfette's makeup station. "I don't know what I'd do without it..."

Smurfette smiled and giggled at him when she too stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She held on to his hand, tight and soon walks outside with him. They both had taken a little stroll around the village while they saw some of the Smurfs do their daily routines they usually do every day. Some of them were laughing and playing while some had done their chores. Smurfette and Vanity then walked a little further until they had come across Lori helping out Farmer with harvesting some new crops thanks to the rain that had come weeks ago. Lori was seen wearing a set of pink overalls with a white shirt underneath, covering her blue skin above the waist with her hair tied back in a pony without her hat on. She had her new outfit sewn by Tailor so she wouldn't have to wear a crop top all the time and could help Farmer more easily with the gardening.

"Hmmm, looks like there's going to be plentiful food to last us for months now." Vanity spoke while he looked towards Farmer and Lori working in the fields.

"Yeah, we are lucky we finally had rain some weeks ago." She agreed until she then looks to Lori. She knew deep down that she still didn't want to talk to her after what happened months ago.

The pink-haired Smurfette worked diligently as she placed some wheat and grains into one wagon while Farmer chucked some corn from the other side of the fields. After she got much of the harvested crops into the wagon, she wiped some of the excess sweat from her forehead and turned around until she notices Smurfette nearby along with Vanity. Smurfette suddenly seen that Lori had noticed her as she looked away and too Vanity's hand.

"I... I think we've seen enough here." Smurfette reacted, feeling antsy to leave the area.

"What? What is it?" The vain Smurf asked confused.

"I'd like to go elsewhere now..." she said, turning to him.

"Okay, whatever you think it's best; we'll smurf somewhere else."

Vanity then began to turn as they both walked away from the fields while Smurfette looked back towards Lori. A second later, she turned her head away again as they both left together somewhere else before anything else would get unsmurfy. After witnessing Smurfette's reaction, Lori turned away to continue with her work until she saw Farmer come back putting the corn he had smurfed into another wagon. She smiled at the country farmer while she was still feeling a bit exhausted from working all morning with her new beau.

"Man, this is a whole lot of work!" She exclaimed as she fans herself with her hand. "No wonder you spend the entire day out here!"

"Hehehe! Well, it's what us farm boys do best around here!" Farmer laughed. "But if yer feelin' tired, you can go smurf a little break if you like. You should freshin' up since this is going to be a long day out here."

Lori groaned and couldn't believe there was much more to get smurfed as she looked at all the fresh plants ready for harvest. "Why did I ever agree to do this...?"

"Because you're the only gal who wanted to help out, remember?" Farmer recalled. "And I believe not too long ago, I've been seein' that you've been taking a few shots at me while I did most of the work. Looks like some little lady is still all love-struck over a certain Smurf she's head-over-heels for..."

The farmer started to laugh until the small Smurfette with her long, pink hair tied up blushed uncontrollably and stared at him with her face in embarrassment.

"But... but..it's so hard to smurf things around here with you having to look a me every time I'm trying to help you! You look so... how can I explain this...? You look so different whenever I'm with you..."

"What do you mean by that?" Farmer Smurf asked as he looked to her and gave her a coy, smolder with his eyes hooded.

"You see? That's it!" Lori said, pointing at him. "Whenever you make that face, it just..."

"Yes...?" Farmer smiled more coyly with his brow ridged up.

Lori couldn't say another word and stared blankly at the countryman with his formal wear of white clothes and his white hat. He then walked closer as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her eyes glistened while she gazed upon his handsome face and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Farmer looked deep into her beautiful light-pink eyes while Lori blushed more, feeling her heart beating strongly. Her breath started to quicken while she stared at him more until she begins to close her eyes and laid her head close to his chest. She smiled as she nuzzled her head close with Farmer embracing her tighter and sighed.

"Oh, Farmer..." she said softly to him. "You sure know how to win your way to my heart. It feels as if it was only yesterday when we were standing in this same spot and experienced our first kiss."

"And I remembered it wholeheartedly," Farmer replied, sighing happily. "It was the best thing that's ever happened. It was almost as if our love brought forth a miracle for us and for the entire village. And I reckon that's what happened when the rain finally broke in."

"Are you saying, you think it was our love that helped bring rain?" Lori questioned and looked up to him.

"I believe so," he replied, smiling. "I know Papa Smurf wouldn't be able to smurf up anything to save us with his potions and magic. And I had already gone through that with him months ago. But I believe that there was a little magic in our love in which brought up the rain and saved us all from that terrible drought. And I am truly happy to say that I can finally work without any more problems along with the girl I have fallen in love with."

"Oh, Farmer..." Lori smiled sweetly and felt her heart racing lovingly until she quickly planted a soft kiss on his tender lips.

The farmer reacted surprisingly from the sudden kiss she had given him and let out a deep sigh when he too felt his heart starting to race.

"Non dieu..." Farmer spoke in a low drawl.

"Hm?" Lori questioned feeling confused. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing special..." Farmer laughed and begins to stroke her back gently. "Just a little somethin' I learned from Jenny..."

"Oh, that girl..." Lori giggled. "She's got you into learning French as well!"

"Heheheh, I don't blame her! And Greedy's been learning the works and still doesn't understand what she says half the time!"

Soon both Farmer and Lori laughed together until they both stopped after a minute and gazed into each other's eyes. Afterwards, they closed their eyes as they drew their heads closer and shared a long passionate kiss as if they had fallen in love all over again the day they did. While they stood in the fields having their moment, the leader himself walked by alone until he notices them not too far from where he was. When he had seen Farmer and Lori together, something had changed within him. He couldn't help but for the first time in months smiled as he seen them in each other's embrace. He looks from afar before they broke the kiss, interlacing hand-to-hand while they still gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'll be..." Papa laughed a bit. "Looks like Farmer is happy he can smurf in the fields without any trouble and has found love..."

The eldest Smurf then sighed as he continued, "I'm so glad I smurfed up that potion after all. I've never seen them so happy; who knows how long it's been. I just hope we'll be able to smurf up some more without the use of magic. It would be a shame if that were to happen again. If only..."

His face soon frowned as he turned away and looked up to the sky, staring at the clouds while the sun shined bright down on the village. He then took a deep sigh and thought about the two Smurfs he truly missed so much.

"...If only you two were still here... I miss you both dearly and wish you'd smurf back safe and sound. And I'm very sorry for ever driving you away because of..."

He paused for a brief moment and realized that Handy and Yasmin truly loved each other, no matter what anysmurf would say about them had been in a relationship longer before he ever found out about them when they wanted to tell him about their commitment. And they would've hope that he would give them their blessing and still accepted them. Papa stared up into the sky a little longer in hopes that they would return someday.

"Wherever you two maybe... please... be safe..."

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 21. I will fulfill that offer for you...**

* * *

Many more weeks have passed and it was already close to the end of summer. Mid-September had come by and the weather was beginning to change a little by little as the leaves started changing colors. But where our two Smurfs Handy and Yasmin were, the weather never changed. Although, the temperature would descend on and off every now and then; but the climate still remained the same. Beautiful Paradise is indeed the perfect place for anyone to live where there isn't any snow and the weather is always warm. And both Handy and Yasmin have been there for the past four months now, and all seemed well for the couple where they have lived. However, things still seemed rather unsmurfy with Handy for the last few weeks. After he and Yasmin received their letter from Grouchy, he still felt a bit uncomfortable with what has happen, and what has been smurfing on his mind... especially... Smurfette.

It was nearly close to the end of the afternoon while Handy himself sat in the kitchen while he was writing a letter to the Smurfs back at home. Jenny's bird, Nuage had stayed with them for a while and kept Feathers company, so she wouldn't be lonely. As Handy thought about what to write, he still felt a little puzzled from the last letter they've gotten about how things started to become normal again, except for the Smurfette. He sighed as he begins to write until Yasmin slowly comes in and sees him sitting at the kitchen table. The designer had been feeling a lot better after the incident with her injuries that occurred a month and a half ago. She watched Handy from the entrance as she seen the expression in his body language that something was wrong.

Handy couldn't stay focused when everything had smurfed to his mind all at once. He kept smurfing up on his letter and just couldn't write anymore from the stress building inside him. Finally, he had given up and placed his head down on the table and took a deep, long sigh from the trouble going through his mind right now. Yasmin then looks to him worriedly and slowly walks up to him to see what was troubling the light Smurf.

"Handy..." She spoke softly as she placed her hand on Handy's light back. "What's wrong...?"

The lightman soon turned his head to her and had seen Yasmin was able to walk by herself again. "You're... you're walking...?"

"I'm feeling a lot better..." she nodded and smiled a little. "But... what's wrong, honey?"

"I just can't seem to write today..." Handy sighed sadly. "So much has happened, and I waited too soon to even write back."

"Aww... I could write the letter too, if you don't feel like it." Yasmin offered.

"You would write it?" Handy asked. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I could of course do it."

Handy then looks up to her and begins to smile a little. "Thanks, babe."

Yasmin smiles back at him as she then kisses his cheek and sat down on his lap. She turned her head to look at him while Handy still sat still in the chair. "Or we both write it." She suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Even better..." The lighman agreed and soon wraps one arm around her small waist as he looks into her eyes. "Oh, Yasmin..."

The small model with the pink pencil on her left ear looked dreamily at him until she rubbed her nose against his and sighed, smiling happily. Handy then placed his hand on the Smurfette's soft cheek and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Yasmin accepted the kiss as she then closes her eyes and wraps her slender arms around the light Smurf's neck. Handy deepens the kiss and held her close with his arm wrapped around in place. Yasmin then licks over his lips and soon slides inside his mouth, licking his tongue. The sweet lightman let her slide inside as he swerved over her tongue with his. He then let's go of her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her.

Yasmin pulled his head closer, kissing him with passion and starts to pant a little. Handy had kissed her a little more until he broke the kiss, breathing a bit heavy and his face all flushed. The little Smurfette looked deep into his eyes, still panting with her eyes hooded while the smaller Smurf panted a little harder and felt his heart beginning to race. Handy's eyes started to feel heavy and closed his eyes and embraced her quickly, still panting. Yasmin too closes her eyes as well and begins to stroke his back gently. As the little blue fashion designer cuddled him tenderly, Handy had forgotten everything around him, including his troubled past, and sighed deeply as he nuzzled his head on her shoulder. He could feel goose bumps starting to form against his blue skin from Yasmin's soothing touches and chirred at the sensation.

"Hmmm... Your touches are so smurfy; I can't remember the last time you touched me like this..." Handy had broken the silence.

"Mmm, you missed that?" Yasmin gigged as she continued to stroke his back ever so gently.

Handy's voice begins to shutter at her sensitive touches and smiled. He then holds her closer, feeling his heart race much faster. Yasmin smiled and kisses his neck softly, still stroking his light, well-slender, back until she could feel Handy's light heart beating.

"Yasmin..." Handy began as he turns his head to her and his eyes glistened. "I've missed you so much..."

Yasmin looks into his eyes and then snuggles up to his cheek saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you this long..."

"It's not your fault. You just needed your rest to recover." Handy said as he move his hand up to the back of her head and smiled. "But I'm so glad you're well and in good spirits again."

"But this wouldn't have happened if I would've been more careful as I was trying to made the shelf..." Yasmin recalled as she holds him tight.

Handy's face had changed and looked to her sadly as his brows burrowed slightly. "Yasmin... I know you wanted to do something special for everything that I've done for you. And I know you did your best to make up for it before it all happened." He then sighed while he continued, "I just wish I was there sooner to save you from gettin' hurt. We've been stuck in this house for so long; I would never leave without you by my side."

"...The shelf was supposed to be a surprise for you..." Yasmin replied as she sighed. "I was lucky I didn't get hit on the head by those works..."

"Now that would've been worse... But at least you survived. I worried for you day and night after that day. And I hope nothing like this ever happens again." Afterwards, Handy took his hand off of Yasmin's cheek and hugged her tighter. "I love you... And I want you to be safe knowin' I'm here to protect you."

"Handy..." Yasmin said, stroking the back of his head, "I love you too... And I always feel safe when you're near me..."

"And I'm grateful to have you near me... I don't know what I would've done without ya..."

Everything seemed quiet and still for a moment until Yasmin kissed his cheek. She looked into his eyes, placing her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Handy begins to sigh deeply and placed his hand on Yasmin's still stroking her cheek. He closed his eyes and had placed his other hand on Yasmin's heart, feeling her heartbeat. The small designer smiled as she closed her eyes and felt her own heart beating smurfily. She then gives Handy a long and sweet kiss on his lips. Yasmin looked at him as she breaks the kiss, still smiling until she broke the silence.

"...Let's quickly write that letter now, shall we?"

"Of course." Handy had agreed as he smiles sweetly at her for a brief second. He then turned his head and looked from the kitchen window, seeing that the sun was just about ready to set into the west. As he soon turns back to Yasmin, he wondered about something and asked, "Um... I know it's gonna be dark soon, but do you wanna maybe get out of here for a while...? It'd be nice if we went somewhere just to get away from the house for a few hours."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Yasmin answered happily feeling excited. "I haven't been outside for so long..."

"Neither have I... But now that you're healed and walking again, it's about time we did!" Handy smiled.

Yasmin had smiled back at him and nodded, agreeing with the blue sweetman's thoughts about smurfing out to get away for a bit. "But first..." she began to speak as she turns around at the table, still sitting on his lap. "...we'll write something back." She implied turning her head back to Handy and smiled sweetly.

Handy nodded slightly with a smile and turns to get another clean piece of paper on the table. He soon turns back to Yasmin and takes her pencil out from her left ear to use for writing. The little Smurfette with the visor on her hat giggled and took a hold of his hand, in which he was holding the pencil.

"Hmm..." the model wondered as she started to think of something to write.

The hard worker then slightly turns to Yasmin and gives her a small smolder with his eyes hooded, ready to tell what to write back suggested by the thinking Smurfette. "Anything babe?" he asked.

"Umm... how about, _'We're sorry we didn't smurf back sooner. But we sadly had a little problem here..."_ Yasmin proceeded, "Then we can tell them about my little accident... But that I feel much better now, thanks to you..."

"Okay, we can do that," Handy said as he starts to write the letter. "Then we can also add how happy we are now that Farmer and Lori are together as a couple. And we hope that their love will last for as long as ours will forever."

"Oh yes." Yasmin nodded and smiled. "Hmm, what else...?" She soon thinks about what else Grouchy wrote in his letter. "Oh yeah... Smurfette was still acting unsmurfy..." she sighed. "Aw, man..."

After the designer mentioned her name, Handy turned to her for a brief second and turned back as he began to sigh. Then he started to write down about her saying, _'...And hope that Smurfette will let this all smurf behind her soon... It's been nearly five months and she still hasn't gotten over it? Maybe its best just to leave her be until she forgets everything that happened.'_

Yasmin watched him until Handy had finished writing the letter.

"Are we done?" she asked, turning to him and smiled.

"Is there anything else you wanted to add?" the light Smurf asked turning to her.

"Hmm, not that I can think of... How about you?"

"Let's see..." Handy thought for a minute, tapping the pink pencil against his cheek until he begins to write one last thing. '_We all miss you terribly and wish to come back home soon. And we hope everysmurf is doin' alright... especially Papa Smurf.'_ "There, that should do it."

"Mhmm!" the designer nodded happily as she leaned back and snuggled up to his cheek.

The light Smurf turned his head to her and smiled and placed Yasmin's pencil back on her ear.

"I guess we can give Nuage the letter now, hm?" Yasmin asked and giggled.

"Yep!" he replied as he rolls the letter up. Before he got himself up from the chair, he held Yasmin with only one light arm around her tiny waist. "It's 'bout time he got back anyhow."

"Yes, hehe!" Yasmin exclaimed and wraps her arms around his neck.

Handy begins to lift her up carefully with all his strength with only one arm close to his side. Afterwards, he soon heads out the kitchen holding Yasmin and enters the living room, heading towards the door outside. The worker blue Smurf turned the knob and for the first time in weeks, the two Smurfs were finally out and about while the sun was already beginning to set. From where the stork's nest bestowed, they saw Nuage singing his little tune while he was perched upon Feathers' back. Handy walks up to them and smiled while Yasmin was still holding on. Feathers soon spotted them coming up and squawked happily with the little smurfberry bird still intact on her back.

"Hey, guys. Havin' a little fun, I see?" Handy asked them.

Yasmin also smiled at them while Nuage chirped happily. "We just finished our letter, so you can fly home again."

After hearing the good news, Nuage flapped his little wings and puffed up his feathers as Handy laughed a bit. "Looks like you're too excited to smurf back, huh?"

"Then we should quickly give you the letter." Yasmin implied as she giggled.

The sweet-kind Smurf then puts Yasmin down and walks up to the bird with the letter in his hand. He took out a piece of string from his side pocket and tied the letter to his little leg good and secure.

"Make sure you'll smurf back safely okay?" Handy said to Jenny's pet and soon turns up to the stork with a smile. "Say goodbye, Feathers."

Before having to say goodbye, Feathers nuzzled against Nuage with her head against his plump little body knowing he had to go. Soon Nuage begins to flap his wings and takes flight off of Feathers' back into the sky. The stork started to squawk sadly seeing him fly away while Yasmin watched the bird fly returning to the Smurf Village.

"Haaah... feels good to be outside again." The blue model said, taking a deep breath in.

After watching the smurfberry bird leave, Handy turned and saw Feathers sad after having to say goodbye. "Aww, don't worry, girl." He said to her as he strokes her long neck. "Nuage will be back soon. In the meantime, ya wanna hang with us? We're gonna go smurf out for the evenin' now that Yasmin's smurfy and well..."

The majestic stork reacted hastily as she started to squawk happily.

"Heheh, so I guess that's a 'yes'." Yasmin smiled at her.

"C'mon! Let's smurf out of here and have some fun!" Handy exclaimed with a smile.

Feathers then got out of her nest and kneels down to let both Handy and Yasmin on. Handy hopped onto her back first and grabbed hold of Yasmin's hand. The designer soon got onto her back with the lightman's assistance as she sat behind him and wraps her arms around his light waist. She cuddled up to him before the stork was about to take flight.

"Comfy there, babe?" Handy asked, turning to her.

"Of course it is!" She giggled with a smile at him and nodded.

"Just hang on to me tight." Handy laughed and then turns to Feathers. "Let's go!"

With Handy giving her the signal, she begins to flap her wings and ascends from the ground. She flew high up and starts heading west to someplace really smurfy with everyone together again. Not much time had passed while Yasmin gripped around Handy close so she wouldn't smurf off. The lightman decided to turn to her to be sure she was doing alright. He looked to her as he starts to caress her cheek a bit from the side before he spoke.

"So where would you like to go, Yasmin? We'll go anywhere your heart desires. You deserved it."

Yasmin held him tightly and starts to think on where she would like to smurf. "Hmmm... How about some higher place, so we can watch the sweet sunset?"

"Sounds good." Handy smiled and turns back to the stork. "Feathers? Smurf us someplace high so we can watch the sunset!"

As told, Feathers squawked in response and sores higher into the sky over the mountainside for a spot to watch the sun set down. It felt so great for these little Smurfs to be getting out and going somewhere new for a change around the land of Beautiful Paradise. Yasmin had never been this happy that she as well and smurfy, and lucky to be alive knowing Handy was there to smurf her back in good health. She smiled and nuzzled against Handy's back as she felt safe and secure wrapped real close against her beloved partner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Feathers had found the perfect spot over a long steep hill and lands softly on her feet not too far from the edge. Handy starts to get down and helped Yasmin off, and then carries her in his light, slender arms. Yasmin laid her arms around his neck and giggled while Handy stepped a few steps back from the stork who was fixing up her feathers.

"You're so sweet." The little Smurfette spoke. "I'm so happy that I can finally walk again, and you still carry me around, hehehe!"

"Just wanna make sure you're safe." Handy smiled sensually at her. "Besides, you're so delicate; I wouldn't want anythin' bad happen to that sweet little face of yours."

"Aww, Handy..."

Yasmin started to blush a little and kissed his cheek. She smiled sweetly at him, feeling safe in his arms as Handy smiled more admirably with his eyes hooded slightly. The small Smurf then carried his little sweetheart to the edge of the hillside where flowers had blossomed. He placed her on the ground gently sitting on the soft, green grass and sat along beside her with one of his legs bent slightly and the other spread out flat.

"Hahwww..." Yasmin sighed happily and leans on Handy's shoulder. "This sure is one sweet place to watch the sunset!"

"Hmmm... it sure is, babe." Handy agreed. "And the best part is; you're here with me..."

The little smart working Smurfette smiled and took a hold of his hand in hers. She sat closer and cuddled up to him as the Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear smiled back. Handy then turns to watch the sun set into the west while there were shades of purple, orange and golden yellow coloring the skies. He sighed deeply and wrapped one arm around Yasmin's shoulder, pulling her closer to view the beautiful scene. Yasmin begins to stroke his back with her fingertips softly, while she also watched the sunset alongside with her Smurf.

"This is like the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen..." the Smurfette in the purple-crop top clothes said, feeling mesmerized. "And I'm so happy I can see it with you together..."

"It's quite a sight, I'll tell you that." Handy agreed until he turns to her slightly. "But... it's not nearly as beautiful as you are... You're definitely quite a sight I would look at 24/7." He then cupped her cheek and continued. "And I wouldn't miss it in the world if I ever took my eyes off ya."

Yasmin began to blush as she heard those breathtaking words coming from the lighter Smurf and looks deep into his eyes. She smiled at him and soon gave him a lovely kiss on his lips. Handy blushes slightly and holds her closer while they watched the sky turn slowly from day to night. He can feel his heart very content and serene having Yasmin at his side once more. Oh, how how he had missed the beautiful moments they have shared during their time spent together.

"This is just perfect... And it feels so smurfy." Handy spoke softly.

"Hmhmm..."

The little thinker soon lies down on Handy's lap, still watching the sunset and starts to stroke his legs. Handy started to feel a chill smurfing down his spine as Yasmin stroked his legs and gently placed her hand on his back, beginning to rub it soothingly. Yasmin had felt the same way as Handy as she began to sigh and cuddles up closer against his lap, still stroking his legs with the touch of her blue fingertips. Handy looked down upon her and smiled sweetly and blushed at the feeling being caressed in a way he had missed so dearly. He stroked her back a bit more while his legs were still being rubbed by the carefree Smurfette. Then he closed his eyes and drew in a deep long sigh until he decided to rest his head on hers and felt his own heart skip a couple of beats. Yasmin smiled and closes her eyes as well and too felt her own heart beating.

"Oh, Handy... I love you so much..."

"Hmmm... I love you too, Yasmin..."

Handy then begins to move his hand slowly down to her lower back and started to touch the tip of her side slightly. Yasmin starts to giggle as she feels the touch and shakes her side.

"Hehehehe!" The designer turns quickly and looks up to him and kisses his nose.

The light sweet begins to laugh and rubbed his nose against hers as he touched her side a little more. Soon, after he slowly makes his way below the belt and rubbed her little plump rump softly. Yasmin blushed at the tempted feeling and looked into his eyes. She then wraps her arms around his neck and slowly pulls his head closer, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

Handy had placed his other hand behind Yasmin's head and deepened the kiss. He blushed deeper and soon slipped his tongue slowly into his lover's awaited mouth. Yasmin then licks over her tongue and kisses him with passion as she felt her heart start to race a little. The smaller Smurf in control had gripped her little blue butt and slid deeper in her mouth, licking her and tasting all her smurfy flavors from within. With every aroused building inside the model, Yasmin starts to pant a little, blushing deeper and stroked the back of Handy's head. Handy had felt his heart beginning to race and pulls her closer as he kisses her wildly. He then swerves his tongue around Yasmin's as saliva began to mix in with his.

_"Nhh...!"_ Yasmin swallowed in their saliva as she then sat up on her knees while she still kissed him.

_"Haaahh..."_ Handy griped her butt tighter and begins to press against her with his lower body.

Yasmin could feel her heart racing faster and starts to moan a little. A minute later, Handy begins to push back and forward against her midsection. He starts to pant heavily and held her tighter in his grasp. Soon after, he suddenly breaks the kiss as strings of drool stretched from their mouths. Then he starts to it and suckle on her neck, tasting the sweetness against the slender designer's blue skin.

_"Ahh...! Hahh, Handy..."_

Yasmin soon let herself fall back down on the ground slowly, pulling Handy with her. While he was on top of her, Handy pressed his hands on the ground and continues to suck her neck and push up against her. He panted harder as his heart pounded faster through his light, sweet chest. Yasmin holds him tight and pant harder as she starts to feel a little bulge from inside her clothes. Handy could feel Yasmin's smurf slowly rising against his as he felt his own start to rise as well. He licked over her neck more until he stopped, leaving a small dark mark on her skin. The light Smurf panted heavily and looks deep into his Smurfette's beautiful black eyes as the sun had already disappeared and night fell upon the land.

_"Yasmin... hahh... hahh... Oh, God I missed you so much..."_

_"Hahh... hah... I missed you too..."_ Yasmin replied and licked over Handy's nose. _"Ohhww... Handy...!"_

The young Smurfette looked at him with pleading eyes as Handy smiles at her and placed a hand on Yasmin's beating heart, feeling it racing through her chest. His eyes hooded and had placed another hand underneath her groins, cupping her growing smurf. Yasmin started to moan a little as she felt Handy's hand down there from the near excitement.

_"Ha-Handy...!"_ she cried, blushing deeper and felt her smurf getting harder from his touch.

Handy blushed deeply and licked over his own lips seductively. He then starts to rub his hand against her smurf teasingly, making Yasmin's voice hitch.

_"Haa... hahh..."_ Yasmin soon turns her head to the side and places her hand on Handy's, rubbing his smurf.

_"Ahhh... hhhnn..."_ Handy pressed his hand harder against her smurf. He felt his own growing at the same length as Yasmin's while he felt Yasmin's heart racing much faster.

_"Ohww... nnhahh..."_

As she became more aroused, Yasmin starts to pull down one of her straps, panting hard and fast as Handy moves his hand from her chest to help her out. He pulled down on the other strap, lowering it to her shoulder seeing that the Smurfette was now very lusty and needy for his love.

_"Nnn... Baby..."_

Yasmin licked over her own lips, looking at him with seductive eyes. She pulled her straps completely down while Handy smiled at her coyly and then pulls down her leggings all the way out, revealing her aroused smurf. The light hard worker looked down at it and licked her lips hungrily, seeing it ready to be fondled with by the submissive Smurfette. Yasmin then starts to pull down Handy's clothes as well and takes a good look at his long and hard smurf.

_"Mhh..."_

"Ohh... Ya miss that don'cha...?" The lightman blushed.

The little designer nodded slightly and smiles at him with her eyes hooded. Then she pulled his head closer and whispered into his ear, _"...I want you... inside me..."_

Handy's felt his own heart race faster at what Yasmin just told him and smiled sweetly. "Yes..." he said softly. "I will fulfill that offer for you..."

And with Yasmin's wish, Handy kissed her seductively on the lips and began to stroke his own smurf before positioning himself to enter inside her. Yasmin wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting the kiss and licks over her lips. She started to moan as she felt how the lightman was entering her.

_"Haaahhh..."_ Handy husked as he pushes in deeper and panted heavy.

_"Aahhh...!"_ The little Smurfette with the visor in her hat moaned a little loud at the feel of Handy's strong smurf penetrating her. She then holds him tight, smiling with her eyes closed as she felt a sensational chill go through her spine.

Handy then pushes all the way, feeling Yasmin's tight inner walls pressed around him._"Nnnaaahh...! Oh, babe you feel so smurfy!"_

_"Ahhh... hahh... Handy..!"_ Yasmin cried as she presses a little against him.

"Mmm... I bet you missed that very much..." the kind blue sweet husked. "Ya wouldn't believe the nights I had just thinkin' about you and that sweet ass of yours waitin' to be smurfed..." Handy soon begins to thrust in and out slowly and moans a little.

_"Nnhhh...! Yes... yes, I missed it... hahh... so much...!"_ Yasmin blushed deeply as she kept pressing against him and kisses his neck.

_"Ooohhh yeah... Keep smurfing, Yasmin...! Hahh... don't stop..."_ Handy continues to thrust up against her while Yasmin began to lick and suckle his neck.

_"Mmh... mhh..."_ Yasmin starts to breathe hard through her nose and bites him.

_"Ahhh...! Ahh... haahh..."_

Handy begins to thrust harder inside her and pulls her closer to his hot, light body. Yasmin continued to bite and suckle his neck more until she began to stroke his back and pressed harder against him. Handy had felt her teeth sink into his neck more passionately as his skin was starting to break through. He held her tighter and moaned louder as he pushed inside her at a fast pace.

The designer then stops biting him and left a mark on his skin. She panted faster, moving with her tongue up to his cheek and then to his ear, nibbling it. The light blue man panted and started to sweat in their pre-afterglow. He felt his heart racing at full speed from the rush building inside her as he begins to pump Yasmin's smurf. Yasmin also starts to sweat and moaned in his ear.

_"Ahhh... yes... H-Handy...!"_ she cried pressing against him harder and faster.

Handy panted faster and squeezed her smurf harder while he smurfed inside her at the same pace._ "Oh, Yasmin...! Keep smurfing my name...!"_

_"Ahhh... hahh...! Handy... Handy..."_ Yasmin held him tighter, feeling very close to her release from the long awaited lust from within. _"Oh god... Handy...!"_

_"That's it...hahh..."_ Handy said huskily. _"Just keep smurfing..."_ He rocked inside of her at full throttle, pumping her smurf at same length when he too felt near to his blissful orgasm. _"Don't hold back..."_

_"Haa... ahh...!"_ Yasmin thrust a little more against him until she finally comes all over herself and Handy. _**"AAHHHH! HANDY! Handy!"**_

_"Haaahhh...! Ahh...!"_ Handy had pushed inside her more until he suddenly explodes in Yasmin's inner walls. _**"NNNAAHHH! YASMIN!"**_ He shot every last drop from inside her throbbing smurf until he was empty and grabbed her real tight. _"Ahhhww, Yasmin...!"_

Yasmin was totally exhausted from the sudden rush from their belated sex-craves and rested her head on Handy's light shoulder, still panting fast._ "Hah... hahh... ohw, Handy..."_

_"Hah... ahhh... hahh..."_ Handy heaved through his chest and closes his eyes as he planted a soft kiss on Yasmin's cheek. _"Hahh... hah... I love you..."_

Yasmin smiled, also closing her eyes. "Hmm... I love you too..." she replied, snuggling up to his cheek.

Handy then takes her hand in his and looks into her eyes. He smiled and sighed deeply, feeling his heart slowdown from the excitement they haven't experienced in so long. Yasmin stroked his hand a little with her thumb, smiling back at him. She rubbed his nose against his, softly as Handy began to blush slightly and kissed her lips.

"You were absosmurfly amazing." Handy said to her.

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin giggled. "That's the same thing I wanted to tell you! Hehehe!"

"I can go on forever with you." Handy laughed and sighed. "Cuz this is only the beginning..."

"Mhmm..." Yasmin said and kisses his nose. "Now I'm excited..."

Before the smaller Smurf could do anything else, he looked down at the little Smurfette's slender body and her secreted essence covering her lower half. He then looks back up to her coyly and said, "But first, lemme clean that up for ya..." Handy gave her a suggestive wink and let's go of her hand. As he started to feel frisky, he narrowed down to Yasmin's lower body and began licking her white, sticky discharge clean off her. Yasmin looked down and watched, loving the feel of her lover's wet tongue sleeking on her body.

_"Ahhw..."_

_"Ahhnnn..."_ Handy begins to lick slowly and blushes deeper, ingesting her sweet juices from his abdomen down to her smurf.

_"Haahh..."_ Yasmin's cheeks filled with blush as she placed one hand on the back of Handy's head.

Handy then starts to playfully lick over the base and tip until he slides it slowly into his mouth. _"Mmhh..."_

"Handy...!" The blue model's voice hitched and felt her smurf getting hard again. _"__Nhh..."_

Handy had taken a few licks until he takes it back out of his mouth. He licked over her lips and looked up to her, smiling seductively. "Heh... I see you're gettin' aroused by this, eh?"

Yasmin had looked down at him, with her face all flushed. "Please... continue... don't stop...!"

"Hmhm..." he laughed and soon slides Yasmin's smurf back inside his mouth. Handy then began to tickle the tip with his tongue, lapping over it teasingly.

_"Ohhww... this feels sexy..."_ Yasmin said, closing her eyes and enjoying it before she starts to push a little inside his mouth.

Handy smiled with her smurf wrapped in his mouth and begins to suck erotically. He breathed hard through his nose a he bobs his head in and out of Yasmin's stiff gland.

_"Mhh..."_ Yasmin's hand was still on the back of Handy's head and soon pulls him a bit closer.

_"Mmmm..."_ Handy's saliva started to drizzle down from his mouth and chin as he sucks a little harder. While he continued this routine, he wrapped his hands on Yasmin's tensed thighs and begins to knead them.

_"Hnnn... ahhh..."_ Yasmin begins to pant and thrusts a little more inside his mouth, holding his head.

The hungry Smurf with the yellow pencil kneaded her thighs more firmly and licks over the veins, pulsating against his tongue. _"Mmhh...! Mmm..."_

Yasmin starts to moan and pant more, smiling at the beautiful feeling of being smurfed by her loving and sweet lover. _"Ahww... you're so good...!"_

_"Nnn... hahh..."_ Handy begins to moan as he felt his own smurf beginning to rise for the second time while he kept sucking Yasmin's hard-on. Soon after, he quickly grabbed his own smurf and begins to pump herself slowly and steadily.

_"Mhhh... Please Handy... a little faster...! Hahh..."_ Yasmin pleaded desperately.

With the thinker's demand, Handy continues to suck her faster and more hungrily. He breathed harder and faster through his nose, licking the taste of Yasmin's blue skin.

_"Ahhh... yeahwww...!"_ Yasmin begins to thrust faster inside him, panting harder.

_"Mmm...! Nnnh...!"_

Handy sucked her more until he felt a little precum escaping from the other Smurf and ingests it. After consuming some of her sweet juices, he started to rub his own smurf at a normal pace as it got harder.

_"Haaa... aahh..."_ Yasmin moaned louder, now feeling close to her second release as she cried out her lover's name. _"Ha-Handy...!"_

Handy soon sucked her at full speed, knowing that Yasmin was very close and pumped his own smurf harder, rubbing the tip with his thumb. _"Haahh... Mmnnhh...!"_ He breathed faster as his heart raced uncontrollably waiting for the designer to squirt her load once again.

_"Yes... yeees...! Ohw... Handy...!"_ Yasmin moaned even louder until she couldn't hold it much longer and comes long and hard inside his mouth. _**"AHHHHHH! HANDY! Haaaahhh...!"**_

_"MMMHHHH! Nnnnhh...!"_

The light worker soon swallows in every drop of her essence and licked over her smurf a few seconds more. After ingesting the last of her juices, he easily then takes it out of his mouth with a mix of his saliva and a little of Yasmin's cum stringing from his emptied smurf. He licks over her lips and panted more while he stroked his own smurf at a faster pace, blushing deeper. Yasmin then sees Handy rubbing his own smurf, still panting fast after his second orgasm. Without any hesitation, she quickly grabbed his hand with which he was rubbing his smurf and stops him from doing so.

_"Hahh..._ let me help you..." Yasmin told him as she then takes his hand away and slides his smurf inside her mouth, sucking it at a very fast pace.

_"Hahh... ahhh... awwhh..."_ Handy tilted his head back, moaning louder and began to tremble a bit from Yasmin sucking him faster.

Yasmin licked and sucked it with passion, breathing hard and fast through her nose._ "Mhhmm... mhh..."_

_"Owwwhhh... Yasmin..."_ The light sweetman heaved harder and faster through his chest. _"Hahh... Nnahh... ah... Y-Yasmin..."_ Afterwards, he begins to thrust inside her mouth, pulling his head closer with his hand behind Yasmin's head.

The model moaned, tasting his long, hard smurf as she sucked it harder. _"Hmmmh..."_

Handy could feel it pulsating hard and fast as precum escaped a little into Yasmin's hungry mouth._ "Ahhh..."_ Yasmin swallowed his precum and licks his smurf hungrily for more of his essence.

_"Hahh... hahh... Yasmin... Nnn... Yasmin..."_ He began to pant faster and felt his heart pounding harder, also feeling close to his second release. _"I... I..."_

Yasmin soon sucks at full speed, just waiting for him to cum inside her mouth anytime now. _"Mhhmm... mmh...!"_

_"Hahh... ahhh... Ahhh...!"_ When Handy couldn't hold it in anymore, he finally comes hard and loud, crying out her name. _**"AAHHWWW! YASMINNN!"**_

_"Mmmmmhm!"_ Yasmin then swallows everything from him until she takes her mouth off his smurf, licking her mouth. _"Nnahhh..._ I almost forgot how absolutely tasty you are..." she smiled at him, breathing fast.

Handy panted hard and fast as he looks down to her and smiled back saying, _"Hahh... hah..._ I'm glad... _haaa_... it was all worth it... _hahh_..." Suddenly, he began to feel very weak. His whole body convulsed and shook as he slumped flat onto the ground, passed out from releasing herself so hard with his head turned to the side.

"Ohhh...!" Yasmin cried as she quickly sits up next to him, still panting. She cupped his cheek, turning her head to him. "Are you alright...?"

The blue lightman slowly opens his eyes and looks up to her, still panting a little bit and feeling his heart flutter. He placed his hand gently on Yasmin's where he was cupping her cheek and begins to smile a little, snuggling in her hand. The fashionista smiles back at him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. After a short minute passed, she then lies down next to him in the grass, letting out a deep, long sigh, cuddling up to him.

"Hmmm... Yasmin..." Handy said happily wrapping his light arms in his embrace and closes his eyes. While he had her wrapped in his embrace, the moon began to shine upon them after the sun had faded time ago. "It feels smurfy havin' you in good health once more." He continued, "I missed doin' this so much. So much; that it weakens me when we hardly smurfed for so long."

"It seems that we almost can't live without it anymore." Yasmin giggled. "I feel so exhausted..."

She then snuggles up to his cheek while Handy takes in a deep long breath and exhaled carefully. Then he looks up to the night sky and sees the moon big and bright as the stars sparkled and shined. "Hmm... The moon looks really smurfy tonight." Handy spoke softly.

Yasmin too looks up as well and nods. "Mhmm, it really does."

Everything was still and quiet as time continuing to pass by. Yasmin watched the beautiful night sky still snuggled up against Handy while the stars twinkled all over the land. She still gazed up on the moon beaming bright and the stars surrounding its beauty until she suddenly sees a shooting star passing by in the sky.

"Ohh! Did you see that?" Yasmin exclaimed.

"I saw it too!" Handy replied, still looking up after he witnessed it. "Was that a shooting star?"

"I'm pretty sure it was one!" Yasmin said until she sees another one. "There! Again!" She cried pointing upwards, smiling widely.

"Two all at once! That's amazing...!" Handy exclaimed with his eyes widened as he turns to her and smiled. "Ya know what that means do you?"

"We can make a wish..." Yasmin giggled, smiling sweetly at him.

"What do you think you'll wish for?"

"Hmm, I think I already know what to wish for. But if I tell you, it won't come true." She replied and kisses his cheek. "How about you?"

Handy smiled and looks back up to the sky, gazing at the moon until he spoke. "My wish... is that there would be a blue moon. We haven't had one since the time the others were smurfed to whatever that land was called until we smurfed over there to help save Papa Smurf. It's been so long..."

Before he would say anything else, Yasmin quickly put her forefinger on Handy's lips. Handy looked back down, facing her while her finger was still in place. "Oh, don't tell me, or else it won't come true..!" Yasmin said to him and took her finger away from his lips. "...But you're right... I'd really like to see a blue moon again, too."

Handy looked to her and smiled until his expression changed after he had mentioned about Papa earlier. He wondered how the leader was feeling back at the village and thought if Papa had still cared for both of them after being away for almost five months.

"Do you think Papa misses us by now?" Handy asked, worriedly.

"...I don't know..." Yasmin sighed and holds him close. "...I only know that I miss him... our old, friendly and caring Papa Smurf..."

"I miss him too, Yasmin. I miss him so much..."

The sweet Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear holds her tight and closes his eyes. The small designer closes her eyes as well and suddenly begins to cry softly on his chest. Handy then looks back to Yasmin, seeing her cry and starts to stroke the back of her head to sooth her. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek with his hand as he tries to calm her down.

"Shhh... Please, don't cry hon. Please..." He whispered softly.

Soon after, he felt his own tears beginning to well up in his eyes as they trickled down his cheeks. Yasmin then looks up to him as more tears streamed down her cheeks, seeing Handy in the same state he was in.

"Ohww... now you're crying too..." she said and places her hand on Handy's with which he stroked her cheek.

"It breaks my heart seeing you like this..." Handy said stroking her cheeks more, looking into her sad, black eyes filled with tears.

Yasmin sighed sadly, closing her eyes and wiped her tears away a bit. "I'm sorry..."

"Yasmin..." he began to speak as he wiped more of her tears with his forefinger. "There's no need to apologize... We all miss everysmurf terribly, includin' Papa." Handy then closes his eyes, sighing sadly as he continued. "I just wish we were able to smurf back home by now. The year's halfway to the end and by that time, it will already be December."

Yasmin begins to calm down a little and looks up to the sky again. She then held Handy's hand, stroking it and wondered about the year already passing by so quickly. "...December..." She had remembered their first night together and smiled a bit, cuddling up to him close.

"Ya thinkin' of our first time together...?" Handy said looking to her.

"Mhmm..." she nodded. "It feels like if it was only yesterday..."

Handy begins to smile a little and laugh lightly and said, "It's funny; I remember we were talkin' about this months ago after we smurfed to the mines that day for Greedy."

"I know." Yasmin giggled. "But..." Before she finished, she turned to him and looked into his eyes, smiling. "It's almost one year, Handy..."

After Handy hearing and believing what the little Smurfette had said, his face went all in shock and was surprised, realizing it was soon going to be a whole year with them together. "Oh, my Smurf, you're right...!" he exclaimed. "And this was... about two days before Christmas!"

Yasmin smiled even wider at Handy's reaction. "Yes it was. Oh, you're so cute...!" She said and kisses his cheek.

Handy started to blush slightly and smiles sweetly as he pressed his hand on his cheek where Yasmin planted her kiss. Yasmin then cuddles up to him again until she felt a little breeze coming up, making her shiver a little.

"Ohh... it's getting a little cold..."

"We should probably smurf outta here before it gets bad." Handy nodded a little.

"Mhmm..." Yasmin said as she soon sits up slowly. "We can still cuddle in our warm bed..."

Handy also begins to sit up and arched his back replying, "That sounds smurfy."

He smiled at her and soon gets up from the ground and helps Yasmin up slowly. After getting herself adjusted from lying on the grass for so long, Yasmin looks back down and picked up her crop top clothes, putting them back on. Handy did the same as he picks up his clothes and pulls them back on. He then turns and sees Yasmin finished getting dressed and gazed upon her. Once when Yasmin was all set, Handy smiled and soon sweeps her off her feet and twirls her around as Yasmin started to laugh.

"Heyyy! Handy! Hehehehe!"

Handy continued to spin her until he stops and looks deep into her eyes while they twinkled and sparkled. He smiled sensually with his eyes hooded while he carried Yasmin in his small, light arms. The little Smurfette with the pink pencil sitting on her left ear smiles back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, honey..." she spoke sweetly as she rubs her nose against his. "I love you..."

"I love ya too, sweetheart." Handy responded with joy in his heart as he then leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

Yasmin sighed happily and cuddled into his light chest and closed her eyes. Handy smiled again looking down at her all snuggled up in his slender arms. Time had passed until he looks back up to find where Feathers had gone so they can smurf back home. She had been there the whole time as she looked up at the stars until Handy walked up with her with Yasmin being carried. He looked up to Feathers and smiled, letting her know that it was time to go. She looked down and saw Yasmin in his arms, fast asleep and looked back up to Handy, giving him a loving nuzzle with her head against him. The light Smurf laughed while he held Yasmin close in his embrace before they were ready to leave the hillside to head for home.

* * *

An hour later, back at their house, both Smurfs were already in their room in bed. However, they hadn't been sleeping the whole time...

They were both under the covers while Handy was on top of Yasmin, smurfing her with every bit he still had in her from earlier. He panted harder as sweat started to trickle down his hot skin.

_"Hnnnh... nhhh... hahhh...!"_ Yasmin moaned and panted fast, as she pulled Handy's head down and kisses him wildly.

_"Mmmh... ahh... Nnnnh...!"_ Handy kisses her back and starts to pump her smurf at the same pace as her smurfing.

_"Hahh... ahh, Handy...!"_ The little Smurfette then licks hungrily over Handy's lips, holding him tight.

_"Hahh... ahh...! Oh, Yasmin...!"_ The lightman soon pushes faster deep inside her and pumps her smurf at a faster pace.

_"Ohwww...! Handyyy...!"_ Yasmin moaned louder as she began to feel close to her climax anytime now.

_"Nnnahhh...! Ahhh... I... I'm gonna smurf...!"_ Handy panted faster, feeling his heart racing and smurfs her at full speed, grunting as he pumped her harder.

_"Mhhh...! M-me too...! Ahhh...!"_ Yasmin could feel her heart racing uncontrollably as she cries out his name, shooting her load all over herself and Handy. _**"HANDY! AHHHHWWW!"**_

_"Ahh... Yasmin...! Ahh!"_ Handy then arches his head and body back when he too squirted inside her long and hard. _**"AHHHHHHH!"**_

After Handy emptied out the last of his seed inside her, Yasmin looked up to him, smiling and panting fast. _"Haaahh... hahh... Oh Handy... you're so sexy... hahh..."_

Handy looked back down and smiled, panting fast through his chest._ "Hahh... hah... _We're just gettin' started._.. hah..."_

Yasmin then takes a deep breath as she sits up and quickly wraps her arms around her small, light lover, kissing him deeply. Handy placed his hands on Yasmin's small hips and begins to lick inside her mouth passionately. He blushes deeper as he swerved his tongue against hers until Yasmin pulls him down to the bed again, tasting his tongue.

_"Mhh..."_

_"Nnn..."_

Handy hungrily kisses her more with lust and begins to make love to Yasmin once again, smurfing inside her. Both their bodies from the first round were sleek and shiny from their afterglow while they had their 'alone' time together for the rest of the night. Knowing them, they sure had so much to catch up on for missing out on their forbidden love and passion for a good while. And it all worth it too since Handy had much more to give to Yasmin than just the first few from earlier.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 22. I slept with her…**

* * *

The end of summer had been gone for a few weeks when the beginning of October finally came around. There were only exactly three months left until this year was over. Our two Smurfs were doing alright as usual maintaining on their own after five months gone by. The weather climate remained as if it were still spring and summer where they were. But outside the land of Beautiful Paradise, everything was starting to get colder as leaves changed color and fell from their branches.

Yes, everything seemed calm and peaceful for our young lovers. However, they had not received a letter from their friends for a while since the last time they got theirs from Grouchy. They had hoped everything was alright back at home and worried if Papa Smurf may have missed them by now. Handy and Yasmin had missed their beloved Papa the most and wished they can smurf back home as if everything was normal. Almost everything was normal... just not with someone else back at the village. Handy had forgotten all those thoughts he had when he encountered that dream he had. Only... it wasn't just a dream...

It was early afternoon on a bright, warm sunny day with no sight of clouds to be seen when Handy came back home from his walking. He seen Yasmin was outside at the side of the house, sewing some wood. Feathers was nowhere to be seen since she flew off to spread her wings before she returned. While Yasmin was sewing the piece of wood, Handy walks up to her slowly and sees how her body was partly bent as he was checking out her butt. He blushes a little and smiled while Yasmin continued sewing. The sew-working Smurfette didn't notice him yet until she completely sewed through the wood. After she was finished, she turned her head slightly and sees Handy from the corner of her eye. She turned around and smiled happily that Handy had returned.

"Oh, you're back!"

"Heheh, I can see that you've been pretty active during my time away." Handy smiled devilishly.

"Uh-huh!" Yasmin nodded. "I also make some sandwiches earlier, if you're hungry."

"Aww...Thanks, babe. That was really sweet of you." The lightman said, rubbing Yasmin's head.

"Hehehe!"

Yasmin smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, making Handy sigh happily.

"So... what have ya been smurfin' there?" he asked, turning to look at the sewed wood in two pieces.

"Oh, a leg to one of our chairs is broken, so I thought I make a new one to resew it."

"Oh? I wonder how that smurfed...?" He thought. "Oh, well... At least you're able to get some work done. You truly are the Smurfette." Handy then brings her closer and rubs her nose against his.

"...Maybe you were too light, so it got unstable from time to time." The designer teased him and giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha..." Handy remarked sarcastically and smirks at her. "For your information, I've been gaining little muscle than fat as you can clearly see." Then he begins to wink his eye out for her, showing off his increased eye.

"Awww, I know..." Yasmin replied as she looks at his eyes and blushes a little. "And I love it..."

"Hmhmm," Handy laughed. "I bet ya love this too.." The enhanced Smurf turned to the side, still eying her as he placed his hands behind her head and let his small, light, shows bounce and drew out a sexy smolder on his sweet face.

Yasmin watches him and blushes more, seeing Handy do his thing. "Mmmm, oh yes I do... Very much indeed..."

Yasmin smiled at him with her eyes hooded as Handy smiled back more seductively.

"Do you want it...?" he husked, winking his eyes harder.

"Oh Handy..."

The little fashion designer soon lays one arm around his small waist and stroked with her other hand over his light chest. The sweet hard worker placed one arm behind Yasmin, roaming downwards to feel for her butt and rubs it softly. He winks his eyes harder as Yasmin feels how hard and sweeter he had gotten from his daily work routine. Yasmin then rests her head on Handy's chest and closes her eyes, feeling her own heartbeat. She stroked his chest more gently while Handy smiled down at her and sighed deeply when he felt his heart beat in rhythm. He rubbed Yasmin's butt more smoothly and used his other hand to place on the back of her head. Yasmin listened to Handy's heart and can feel how he was rubbing her. Oh, how she loved it when he did that; it sends her chills all over! She then looks up to him and smiles sweetly.

Handy looked to her and moved his hand from the back of her head and cupped her cheek, smiling back. He soon notices that she's wearing her heart-sapphire necklace. It was still in very good shape and the diamond remained the same in all its glittery beauty. It made Yasmin stand out more beautiful whenever she wore it around her neck. It surely did brought out her black eyes, and of course, the color of her blue skin. The sweeter lightman then looks back up to her and moves his head closer to their foreheads as they touched against each other.

"Oh, Yasmin..." he spoke softly. "You've made me the happiest Smurf knowin' that your love keeps me stronger each passing day."

Yasmin closes her eyes again and rubs her nose against his. "Mhmm... Same here..." she sighed. "I love you so much, Handy. I can't describe how much I do..."

"Don't tell. Show me..." Handy then gripped Yasmin's butt a little and pressed his lower body slowly against hers.

The younger Smurfette blushed deeper and looked into his eyes and replied, "With pleasure..." She then slowly begins to lick his chest with her wet tongue.

Handy blushed and could feel his pulse pulsating against her tongue as his breath hitched at the feel of its slickness. He then begins to knead his rear firmly as his muscles tightened, making Yasmin start to moan a little at the feeling. She licks his chest a little more, until she moves with her tongue up to his neck. The light Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear closed his eyes and tilted his head slowly to the side, chirring at Yasmin beginning to suckle his neck softly. Soon, he moves his other hand and slides it down to her slender back, pushing her in closer to his light body waiting to be smurfed more.

_"Mmh..."_ The designer wrapped her other arm around Handy, holding him tight as she begins to rub her lower body against his slowly.

_"Yasmin..."_ he husked as he feels his heart beginning to race a little and starts to stroke Yasmin's side.

_"Hahh..."_ Yasmin started to pant, letting her side shake with excitement and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Handy blushes deeper and licks over Yasmin's sweet lips, pressing his light chest against her slender chest, firmly. And without any hesitation, Yasmin slipped her tongue inside his mouth and begins to explore his warm entrance. She continued to rub his lower body against hers and felt her heart start to race.

_"Nnn..."_

As he starts to moan, the light felt both their hearts beating as one. His tail begins to waggle excitedly as he pushes against Yasmin's lower body as well. The little model licked over her tongue as she then moves with her hands up to his shoulders, pulling him with herself down to the ground. Handy gently knelt on the soft grass on top of Yasmin and kissed her more with passion. His heart starts to race faster as he begins to pant.

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin holds him closer to her body and pants harder.

_"Hahh..."_

Sweat started to bead and form against the light Smurf's blue skin as his body felt hotter from the excitement. He deepened the kiss as he kisses his Smurfette more wildly. Saliva soon began to drizzle down Yasmin's mouth and felt her smurf getting a little hard from Handy's sensual thrusts against her.

_"Mmm..."_ Handy could feel Yasmin's hard-on against his also getting a little hard as he kisses her more until he breaks it. He panted and his cheeks flushed very deeply while Yasmin looked deep into his eyes with her eyes hooded, panting hard and fast.

_"Hahh... haa... Handy..."_ she said pressing her lower body more against his.

_"Yasmin..."_ Handy whispered, pressing his body more hungrily against hers and begins to moan softly. Afterwards, he pulls Yasmin up a little, holding her closer as he whispers softly in her ear, _"I love you... hahh... I love you..."_

Yasmin holds him tighter and listens to his words responding back, _"Hnn... I love you too, Handy... hahh... so much..."_

_"Hmm... Yasmin... ahh... Yasmin... Yasmin..."_

Handy kept repeating her name as he pushed up against her harder. Very soon, his white clothes become loose as he keeps pushing upwards until they pulled down a little on their own. His bulge begins to push right out, revealing his smurf nice and strong.

_"Nhh..."_ The blue model could feel Handy's hard smurf pressing against her large bulge inside her clothes. _"Ohww... Handy...!"_ She cried until she quickly pulls down one of her straps.

The smaller Smurf sees Yasmin pulling her strap down and begins to help pull down the other half. He pulled her clothes down half way to her mid-section, taking out his smurf and let it touch against hers, feeling their blue, bare flesh touch one another_._

_"Ahh... hahh..."_ Yasmin moans a little loud at the feeling as she pants fast and feels her heart racing uncontrollably.

Sweat streamed down Handy's head and panted harder at the feeling. _"Hahh... Aww, yeah..."_ He begins to press his aroused, exposed smurf against her more.

_"Haaahhh... Handy...!"_ Yasmin holds him real tight, and starts to bite his neck.

_"Ahhh...!"_ Handy cried and gasped.

He moaned louder feeling his own smurf getting stronger pushing against Yasmin's who was also getting stronger. Yasmin begins to suckle his neck with pleasure, breathing hard through her nose as she made Handy moan in a sexual bliss.

_"Mmmm... Nnnn... Oh, Yasmin..."_ He smiled, chirring louder at Yasmin sucking his neck with more passion. Before anything else he wrapped his hand around both their smurfs and begins to pump them with one hand slowly.

_"Ahhh... hahh..."_ Yasmin started to moan and pant into his ear. _"Handyyyy...!"_ She licked over his cheek and then moves with her tongue to his lips.

Handy accepted the kiss as he licks over her tongue and pants faster, blushing deeper. He then pulls her closer with his other hand and continues to rub their smurf in unison.

_"Mmhhh..."_

The designer kisses him more wildly and licks his tongue until she begins to sweat. The Smurf with brute strength felt his own heart pound rapidly as he begins to pump at a faster pace with both their fleshes throbbing uncontrollably. Yasmin moans much louder and feels Handy's heart racing as fast as hers own.

_"Oh God, Handy... hahh... ahh...!"_

_"Hahh... ahh... Ahhh...! Yasmin...!"_ Handy cried and hollered louder as he soon pumps now at full speed.

Yasmin holds him very tight as she was now feeling close to her release. _"Ha-Handy... I... hahh... I...! Ahww...!"_

_"Yes...! Ahh...ahhh...! Let's smurf together...!"_ Handy too was feeling close to his climax and pumps themselves all the way to their throbbing release.

_"Ahhww... yes...! Ahhhh...!"_ Yasmin couldn't hold it much longer and finally smurfs her load all over herself and Handy, crying out his name. _**"AHHHHWW! HANDY!"**_

_"Ahhh... AHHH...!"_ Handy made one last pump and also smurfed all over himself and Yasmin, crying out her name as well. _**"YASMINNNNN!"**_

After they had both smurfed at the same time, Yasmin rested her head on Handy's shoulder as she closes her eyes and panted fast with a smile on her innocent face. Handy hugs her tight and panted fast while his heart started to slow down, feeling truly happy with his best girlfriend and lover.

_"Oh, Yasmin..."_

"Ohwww..." Yasmin then cuddled sweetly in Handy's embrace. "Ohh that was so smurfy..." she said kissing his cheek.

"Ahh... it sure was, babe..." Handy exhaled. "Hahh... It sure was..." After taking in another breath, the lightman soon looks down and sees themselves covered with their essence all over and partially on their clothes. He blushed a bit and looks back to the fashion designer and laughed. "Whoops..."

Yasmin looks down as well and realizes the aftermath of their intimacy. "Ohh...! Well, I guess we have to put on some new clothes then..." she giggled.

Handy then laughs along with her and sighed. "Oh... I love ya so much." He said as he kisses her cheek sweetly.

"Mmm, I love you too..." Yasmin replied blushing slightly as she rubs her nose against his.

Handy laughed at the feeling of his beloved Smurfette rubbing her nose against his and smiled at her. He then looks down at her necklace and watches the crystal pink heart-shaped stone dazzle and shine in the afternoon sunlight. After gazing upon its breath-taking beauty, he sighs again and looks back up to her, gazing into Yasmin's gorgeous black eyes.

"You're so beautiful with that chain on," he says to her. "It really matches your eyes..."

The little Smurfette soon blushes more and turns her head away, but still looking at him. "Aww, Handy... you always make me blush...!" she replied and starts to giggle.

"Heheheh, c'mere you!" Handy then turns Yasmin's head back and plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hehehe!" Yasmin begins to snuggle up to his cheek and holds his head close to hers.

Handy closes his eyes and then wraps his arms around her slender back and smiled. "Hmmm... This feels good..."

Yasmin sighed happily as she begins to stroke his head gently and slides with her hand under his hat. The light blue man could feel goose bumps form on his skin from the model's caressing touches and smiled more at the feeling. The Smurfette continued to stroke under his head more and rubbed her nose again against his. And suddenly, without a hassle, Yasmin pulls off Handy's hat, revealing his bald head.

"Hehe! Mine!" Yasmin smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Handy questioned as he snatches Yasmin's hat off of her, revealing her beautiful hair as well. "Haha! Who's smurfing now? Heheh!" he smiled coyly.

"Heeey!" Yasmin called out as she starts to laugh. "Oh well..." She soon begins to put Handy's hat on and smiled at him. Since it was a little too big for her, the hat slid into her face and covered her eyes. "Ohh...!"

Handy couldn't help but burst out laughing at her, after seeing his hat fall against her eyes. "You should see the look on your face! Ahahahaha!"

The slender blue woman then pulls the hat up a little, so she can see again and looks up to Handy. "Don't laugh at me!" she cried laughing with him, "Just because of your small head! Hehehehe!"

"Hey, hahaha! My head's not THAT small..." Handy soon decides to put on Yasmin's hat as well to prove that his head was not at all small. However, once he smurfed it on, it became a little snug for his shape. Embarrassed and shocked with his face turned deep red, he looked towards Yasmin knowing that the smart fashionista had been right all along. He quickly takes the hat back off and laughs nervously with his hand behind his head in much bitter defeat. "Maybe... just a little..."

"Hahahaha! Oh smurf, put it back on, please!" Yasmin laughed at him as he placed the hat back on his head. "You look soooo cute! Hahaha!"

"Heheheheh! Ya really think so? This is the first time I ever wore some other Smurfette's hat. Heheh!"

"It's my first time too, wearing a different hat than my own one." Yasmin giggled. "I wonder why we never did that earlier, hehehe. It sure would be something nice back at the village... 'Change Your Hat Day'...!"

As soon as Yasmin finished, she starts to laugh again while Handy began to laugh along with her. They shared their happy moment for a little while longer until Handy slowly starts to get back on his feet and stands up from the ground. He then pulls his clothes back up and seen he was still covered with his and Yasmin's secreted discharged.

"How's about we shower and have some lunch?" he suggested as he looks down at her. "Our clothes look an awful unsmurfy smurfin' like this, heheh!"

"Ohh, you're right...!" Yasmin agreed, also getting up on her feet again. She then pulls her crop top back up, as the hat slides into her face again and laughs. "Okay, let's take a shower... hahaha!"

"Heheh!" The hard working Handy then draped one arm around the Yasmin's shoulder as they were about to head inside the house. Before anything else, Handy looked down seeing that the wood Yasmin had sewed was still on the ground. "Umm... What about the wood you sewed?"

Yasmin pulled the hat up a little again and looks to the wood. "I can continue later with that," she replied as Handy smiled at her and laughed.

"Ya so cute!" he said as he pinches her cheek.

"Now you have to guide me, because I can't see anything." Yasmin giggled after she let the hat fall into her face and smiled.

"Oh you... Hahaha!"

Suddenly, before the Smurfs were about to head towards inside to clean themselves up, Handy heard a cry smurfing from the sky. It was Feathers who had finally returned along with Nuage, the little smurfberry bird, who followed her. Handy soon turns his head up and sees her flying to the ground.

"Feathers?"

Yasmin turns around too as she pulls off Handy's hat and saw the two birds landing safely to the ground. "Hey, there's Nuage too!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Handy smiled happily.

Once the stork and bird landed, Nuage began to chirp frantically as if something was the matter. Feathers looked down to him worriedly, seeing Jenny's little pet shrill with great despair until Handy's facial expression had changed.

"...But... what's wrong with him...?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know..." the little model responded until she walks up to him and kneels down. "Hey there little friend... Is something wrong...?"

All Nuage was able to do was chirp more and flapped his wings while the letter was tied to his leg. Handy soon walks up to Feathers as he looks up to her to see if anything happened.

"What's wrong, girl? Did something happen?" Without anything being said, Feathers put her head down sadly and closed her eyes. The lightman then goes to turn to Yasmin and kneels along next to her and seen that the bird has quiet down. "What's going on? Did anything happen back at the village...?"

Yasmin petted Nuage's back gently and then takes the letter off his leg. "Let's see what they wrote..."

As soon as Yasmin opened up the letter, Handy looks in and reads the first part to see who had smurfed back to them. "It's from Brainy... I wonder what he said."

Yasmin then sat down on the ground and begins to read out the letter as Handy alongside her. Brainy's voice went over Yasmin's while she read it aloud.

* * *

_Dear Friends,_

_Brainy here. It's been so long since the last time we smurfed each other. Well, you're all probably knowing why I'm smurfing back this letter to you. And it's not all good news... Now how can I put this...? It's about Smurfette. She seems rather ticked. I remember Grouchy telling you about the argument they had a month ago, and it looks like whatever is causing her to keep acting this way is because of Handy. Not too long ago, I've been doing some snooping around. And from what I heard, there have been some rumors saying about Smurfette and him having something going on between each other since last year. I don't know if that's true... I could be wrong, but that's what I have overheard from some Smurfs. Oh well, one thing's for sure, Smurfette can't be like this forever. I'm still not too sure what Papa's been up to, but he has been acting somewhat normal. I saw him smurf up a smile one time probably when he seen Farmer and Lori together. But he hasn't shown any true emotions towards anybody else. If only he were able to communicate with everyone again just like old times. Clumsy's been pretty sad not seeing him act like his normal self after I helped you two flee. Wow... it's been that long? It's been at least five months! Man... I sure miss having you guys around. Sometimes, I feel whenever I get in the way with what I smurf, one of you would always do something about it to smurf me up. Now that I think of it... I miss that, hehe... Anyhow, I just wanted to say that everyone else is doing okay back at the village. We all miss you very we hope maybe one of us someday can come to visit you and maybe help you stock up on whatever else you need. However, now that it's getting close to the end of the year, we're hoping Papa would change and say he wants you both to return home. We all pray for that day to come and keep out fingers smurfed. I wish there was something else I could've done for you guys. And again, I'm very sorry about what happened that day. I didn't know any better and I was just curious after what Clumsy told me. He still regrets finding out about you the hard way and blames himself for everything that's happened. But all in all, he sure misses you guys the mist. Well, I gotta smurf. I hope you two will write back soon. Please take care and stay strong._

_Your friend and brother,_

_Brainy Smurf._

* * *

After they had read what Brainy wrote, Handy begins to feel all shook up and nervous about Smurfette's status back in the village. Everything that he had forgotten about soon began to haunt his mind and his past. "Oh no..." he said as he takes Yasmin's hat off and rubs his forehead with much despair.

Yasmin then looks at Handy, seeing his reaction as she begins to speak. "...Aw man, I know you've told me that Smurfette always bothered you with little gifts and whatnot. But didn't she notice that you ignored her every time? There's no need to act like this..."

Handy listened to her words until he looked back up to her and doesn't say a word. He had remembered the dream he had a month ago while Yasmin was still recovering from her injury. He remembered very well what had happened when he smurfed over to Smurfette's. Handy knew he couldn't keep it from his closest girlfriend and lover forever. But he was so scared to think of the outcome how she would react if he had told her. Nothing else was said and all was quiet for a moment. After that, the small Smurf turned his head away and sighed as he got up and head towards the house with Yasmin's hat in his hand.

"...Handy...?"

Yasmin soon gets up as well and follows him, holding the letter and Handy's hat in her hands. Handy ignored her call as he reached for the door knob, opening the door slowly. Before he was able to step foot into the house, Yasmin place her hand on his should from behind, worrying for her troubled Smurf.

"Hey honey, what's wrong..?"

The Smurf with the pencil on his left ear turned his head slowly, but slightly towards her and still doesn't say a word. The small, yet slightly Smurfette looked at him and places Handy's hat back on Handy's head. Handy turned his body to her and had placed Yasmin's hat back on her head as well. He then cups her cheek and looked into her worried eyes while Yasmin looked deep into his eyes at the same time.

"What is it, Handy...? What's wrong...?"

Handy was now afraid to speak and felt his own heart racing from the nerves making him shake from the inside out. He gulped down hard and shut his eyes real tight. And without anything else, he grabbed a hold of Yasmin and hugs her tight all of a sudden.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Handy finally spoke.

"...Y-you're sorry?" Yasmin reacted, feeling all confused. "For what?"

"Yasmin... There's... something you should know..." he told her after he had let her go and looks to her.

Yasmin then looks at him with worried eyes and doesn't say a word. While both Feathers and Nuage were still standing outside with apprehension, Handy took her inside and closes the door. As they were now standing in the middle of the living area, the light will-sweet Smurf was face to face with the clever Smurfette. Before he began to speak, he closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Yasmin... Do you remember when I had that nightmare saying that I thought I'd lose you...?"

The Smurfette started to think a little and then nods slightly responding, "Yes, I remember..."

Handy still left his eyes closed and put his head down as he continued. "What I had told you... it was all a lie. That's not what happened..."

Without saying a word, Yasmin listens to what he wants to tell her, but still worried at the same time.

"The dream that I had, was no dream..." Handy began. "It was a flashback from last year when Smurfette hurt you that day. You know... when you told her how much you loved her?"

Knowing Yasmin, she hated to think back to that day and what had happened back then. She still doesn't say anything and looks at him as Handy continued.

"Well... after I had left your house that evenin', I heard you cry again. I knew I should've gone back inside to give you more comfort when I had left. But... something else happened, I smurfed over to Smurfette's house to tell her how angry I was after she had hurt you. It broke my heart seein' how much time and effort you put into your gift; I couldn't think of the outcome what had happened next."

Surprisingly enough, Yasmin had always thought that Handy went back to his house after he left her house that night. "...What's your point, Handy...?"

Handy soon opens his eyes and looks dead straight at Yasmin. He felt his heart racing faster and had felt so scared to tell her what happened after that. It was now or never... but light Smurf had to spill it since there was no turning back.

"Smurfette... sh-she..." He stopped on his words before anything else and looked into Yasmin's face. He took another gulp really hard and breathed in deeply and finally told her, "...She kissed me..."

The fashion designer had looked at him now with her eyes wide open and didn't know what to say. "She...?"

"Yes... she did..." Handy admitted the truth. "I... I didn't know what else to do after that. I mean, yes I did had a crush on her around the same time you did. But I didn't expect anything from her like this. I'd figure she would've hated me too."

He then puts his head down in shame in what he was about to say next. "So, I told her that I needed some time to think it over. Everything at the time seemed so confusing. And I had worried for you that whole time while I was standing by her house. When... when I smurfed to go to leave... something else happened..."

"...What happened...?" Yasmin asked, now wanting to know what happened that night.

Handy looked back up to her and takes in last breath before telling her the truth as to why Smurfette had always kept bothering him so much. He knew for sure it was going to tear himself apart and, of course, break Yasmin's little blue heart. But he had to tell her. There was no turning back, and Yasmin was standing right in front of him and needed to know right now. Even if it meant... jeopardizing their relationship.

"Yasmin... I slept with her..." Handy finally told her as he closes his eyes tight and turns his head back down again. "I'm so sorry..."

After hearing what he said, Yasmin's eyes widened and then steps back a little in shock. "You... you did **what?**" Yasmin shouted as she looked away and down at the floor, all confused. "But...!"

"Yasmin, I was so confused... I didn't know what to do...!" Handy said as he looks back up to her. "It happened all at the heat of the moment! My mind was tellin' me that I should've gone back for ya, but my body got caught in all the excitement that I..."

He paused on his words and walks up to her slowly. "Yasmin, please... I... I'm awfully sorry...!"

Yasmin then takes another step back away from the sweeter Smurf, turning her head back up to him. She could not for the life of herself believe what he was telling her after what he just admitted. The nerve of Handy Smurf! How could he...?

"Do you know... that I cried the whole night through because of her...?" Yasmin spoke beginning to shake a little, "And at the same time... you smurfed with her!"

"I... I know... and I regretted it every day after for what I did!" Handy cried not knowing what else to say until he continued. "You've gotta believe me, babe! I couldn't sleep for the last couple of nights after what had happened! I kept thinkin' about ya and at the same time felt sorry for what I have done!"

Very soon, Yasmin begins to feel tears filling up her eyes. "And you kept that as a secret for **this** long? I... I..." She didn't know what else to say until she continued. "...Plus all the time you let me believe that we both had our very first time together that night last December... In fact you already had your first time with her...!"

"Yasmin, she means nothin' to me... It only happened that one time! After that, I completely ignored her and told her that I needed time to think it over. She gave me that time, but she wouldn't leave me alone! What happened between her and I wasn't as special as the one we had!"

Handy, now feeling really upset walked closer to her as he tries to reach a hand out to her as he proceeded.

"Yasmin... what we had together meant something more than just our couplehood and friendship. When I almost kissed you that day when we smurfed from Gargamel... I fell in love with you right there and then. I'm tellin' ya the truth Yasmin... I had always felt that way right up to when we finally talked to each other again around that very night we shared our first kiss. Please Yasmin... I... I've always loved you." He then placed his hand on Yasmin's cheek gently._ "...I love you..."_

The small Smurfette had then shut her eyes tight as tears started to stream down her cheeks and fell upon the worker Smurf's palm. She didn't know what else to do and felt something burning inside her in which was tearing her into shreds. Yasmin had felt a greater emotion growing inside of her in which caused her to do the next thing without thinking. And suddenly, without a mere thought while her emotions grew bitter, she slapped Handy clear across his face, leaving him a slight bruise on his cheek. Handy quickly lets go of Yasmin's cheek and felt his own face burning from the slap Yasmin had just given him. His eyes widened and looked at her all but shocked.

"Y-Yasmin...?"

The designer doesn't look at him as she then quickly pushes him out of the way and ran out of the house.

"Yasmin...! Wait! Don't go!" he cried as he runs after her.

As she ran, Yasmin ignored his call and keeps running while tears streamed down her face. Both Smurfs were now far away from the house while Handy still chased after her.

"Yasmin, please!"

"Just leave me alone!" Yasmin cried out angrily and didn't even think to stop running. However, Handy did manage to catch up to Yasmin and grabbed her by her arm.

"Babe, just listen to me!" he cried. "I can explain everything if ya just listen!"

"Let me go!" Yasmin shouted and demanded as she struggled to break free. She still doesn't look at him while Handy gripped her arm tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Yasmin, I've been thinkin' a whole lot and wantin' to tell ya about this for a month now. I thought suppressing it would make it go away, but I knew deep down I couldn't hold it in forever. All the times I kept leaving the village was to get away from her after what happened. Even when we were still together, I still left every time when she would come near me. And the gifts and the invites... remember when she wanted to take me out to lunch that time? I didn't have the heart tell her 'No' because I was too smurfed up in the situation as to why I still couldn't tell her the truth and let her down the hard way. I really wanted to tell her about us so badly! But I was too busy with planning for our day when you wanted to have you alone time with me. That day when I planned that surprise for ya, I did it all for you! And only you! The day I almost kissed ya, I forgot all about her and thought of you every night!"

While the older Smurf continued with what he had to say, he clasped his hand in Yasmin's as he let her a little loose from his grip.

"You were in every single dream that I had of ya up until you finally smurfed to my house to see me after the four months of not talkin' to me." He then strokes her hand softly. "Please, Yasmin... don't do this to me again... Not now... We're so far away from home, and I can't go on without talkin' or seein' you for months or years, or even... our whole lives. We're still boyfriend and girlfriend, and I still love you. I've always loved you more than a girlfriend and a close friend. Please, Yasmin... Please don't leave me... Please..."

When Handy finished and after Yasmin listening to every single word he said, she slowly turned her head to him and looks deep into his eyes, as tears still fell down her face. Handy's eyes began to glisten as his eyes started to tear. He looked deep into her eyes as well and felt deeply sorry for the damage he had caused her and for everyone else who would have known.

"I'm very sorry, Yasmin... Will you ever forgive me...?"

Yasmin looked into his eyes more and felt she wanted to say something. She wanted to, but something else came to mind that suddenly made her feel gratefully furious. Still seeing that the small Smurf's hands were clasped in hers, she pulled her arm away from him. She then walked a few steps backwards, still looking at him. Handy looked and stared upon her until something else began to occur. Yasmin soon touched the sapphire, heart-shaped crystal that was attached to her necklace she was wearing while Handy witnessed what was going to happen next. And what had happened next wasn't very smurfy at all. Yasmin all of a sudden, takes the necklace and quickly pulls it off her neck, throwing it directly to the ground. Handy was totally shocked to see what had just happened as he looked at the necklace that had been disposed of. Yasmin took one last look at him until she turns around and stomps away without saying anything.

Handy eventually looks back up as he saw Yasmin storm away as he tries to follow up to her. But knowing he would only make it worse, he gave up. He turned his head back to the necklace ad gently picked it up with both hands as he gazed upon it for a bit. Soon after, the saddened Smurf looks back up to see that Yasmin has finally disappeared from his sight. His eyes started to tear while he tightly gripped the necklace in one hand and fell down to his knees. With every passing moment as Handy stayed there, he began to feel his heart breaking and placed his other hand to his chest. He had soon felt the aching pain growing inside him as he clenched his hand to his chest tighter. Tears had already streamed down his face and began to cry softly, shutting his eyes tight. Handy Smurf knew after all this time, he had regretted everything he has done and wished he'd never had gone to Smurfette's that night. Not only it had hurt Yasmin, but it truly had hurt her the most because of his actions.

"Yasmin..." his voice started to break. All he could do now was cry more as he moved his hand from his chest up to his face, covering it while more tears fell down. Nothing else mattered to him anymore and had a deep feeling that this was going to be the end of everything. The end of their... relationship...

"Damn you, Brainy..."

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 23. We were like boyfriend and girlfriend, only closer.**

* * *

After receiving news from what's been happening back at Smurf Village, both Handy and Yasmin had stopped talking. When Handy finally told her what had been going on between him and Smurfette a year ago, Yasmin completely shut him from his life and has not spoken a word to him since. Handy was not even allowed to be seen in the same room with Yasmin, which forced him to sleep in a separate room away from her. October rolled by as a few weeks passed, and Handy was completely heartbroken. No letter was ever received back at the village from either one of them, and Jenny was now beginning to worry about her pet smurfberry bird along with what's taking them so long to respond.

The pink Smurfette had been pacing back and forth in her mushroom home, hoping that Nuage would return safely soon along with the Smurfs' letter back in Beautiful Paradise. Not only she had been worried about her pet, but she was also discouraged seeing that her special day was coming up in the matter of two days. And already things didn't seem right at all after Brainy smurfed the last letter to Handy and Yasmin. Then suddenly, a knock came smurfing at her door. She looked up to the front door as she called out who was knocking.

"Who's there?"

She walked up to the door and as soon as she opened it, no one else but Farmer and Lori had been standing there and wanted to give her a warm 'hello'.

"Hey there, sugar!" The Smurf greeted.

"Hey, Jen! Mind if we came in for a bit?" Lori asked.

"Oh, hello you two!" Jenny replied to the couple. "Sure, come in."

Jenny had welcomed the two into her mushroom house, making them feel more at home while Lori took a seat on her sofa. Farmer joined next to her. While they sat, Lori had been wearing her new set of earrings she received crafted by Yasmin months ago after they first smurfed back their letter. They sparkled and shined, matching the color of her eyes while Farmer snuck up closer to her to make himself comfortable and draped one arm over shoulders. Jenny too was also wearing her heart-shaped turquoise diamond necklace given to her by the crafty model. She hardly wore it since she hardly wears jewelry unlike Lori did most of the time. It too sparkled and dazzled around her neck as Lori's considering where Handy and Yasmin got them; were very unique like any regular diamonds.

"We just wanted to see how things were with you," Lori soon spoke with a smile. "We overheard that somesmurf has a birthday coming soon?"

Before Jenny would respond, she sat down in her armchair and sighed. "I guess I'm not really excited for my birthday this year... Nuage still didn't return, and I'm just worried that something might happen..."

"You mean other than Smurfette goin' 'round sayin' that she and Handy had somethin' hidin'?" Farmer cutted in.

"Now that you thought about it, she has been acting like a real stuck up for the last couple of weeks 'cause of that." Lori said, turning to him. "I don't know what her freakin' problem is, but she's really starting to burn me up..."

"I have no idea what she wants to tell us with how she's acting." The pink replied in doubt. "But it seems that it just goes on and on... And that she won't ever stop..."

"Well, I think her real problem is that she's askin' for too much attention I reckon," Farmer began. "'Cuz just the other day, I overheard somesmurf sayin' that she hopes that neither Handy nor Yasmin should ever step foot into the village ever again. Even if they do have Feathers to smurf them back here by flyin'. But, then again... I could be wrong. It may have been some kind of rumor goin' around..."

"For real?" Jenny reacted surprisingly. "Oh God... She's just... ugh! Why does she say such things? I'm pretty sure she actually doesn't think of it that way. She just wants, like you just said, attention..." She then blatantly rolls her eyes at the idea what the Smurfette has been up to for this long.

"I just don't get her..." the dark-haired Smurfette sighed. "I had already gotten over everything and found someone else who loves me. Why can't she do the same?"

Lori soon turns to Farmer slightly and placed a hand on his lap and smiled a little. The country Smurf turns to her and smiles back as he planted a kiss on her soft cheek. She blushes a little as she cuddled closer with her beau and continued with her conversation turning to Jenny.

"...If she still can't get over what happened, then something has definitely flipped her smurf."

"If only we would just know what's exactly wrong with her and what's been smurfing through her mind this whole time..." Jenny sighed. "Oh well..."

Jenny then placed her head on her hand, feeling more discourage over what was happening until the chefman arrived into her home unannounced. All three Smurfs freak out and were surprised to see that he had come by and wondered what he smurfed here for.

"Don't be stressin' yerself too much, girl. I think I know exactly what's been smurfin' on with her." Greedy spoke.

"Greedy? Yer a sight for sore eyes smurfin' in without knockin'." Farmer replied as he calmed down.

"Don't you be worrying about me, boy." The chefman in his white clothes said, smiling at him. "I had smurfed here for a reason."

Greedy then walks up to Jenny as she turns to him and laughed a little from his arrival earlier.

"You stalker! ...You know what's up with her?" Jenny asked wondering what he has to tell.

While he looked to Jenny until he turned to face Lori and Farmer, sitting on the sofa. "Get ready for this you guys, 'cuz this is not going to be pretty."

"Ok... So, what is it...?" Lori had wondered.

"Whatever it maybe, we're all itchin' to find out." Farmer spoke with anticipation.

Before Greedy began to speak for what he had to say, he held both of Jenny's hands together and looks to her. She looks at him as well, waiting for him to tell them the news what he had smurfed before his arrival. Then he turned his head to look at Lori and Farmer slightly and started to explain.

"We all know by now that Smurfette still hasn't gotten over the fact that Handy loves Yasmin, right?"

"Yes, we know." Lori nodded.

"What's goin' on?" the Smurf in the white clothes questioned. "Why hasn't she gotten over that?"

Greedy begins to look back to Jenny and took a deep sigh as he continued.

"Well... months before you and Lori smurfed to our village last year, there's something Handy has done that I overheard."

Lori, soon listened to him very carefully as she looked up to him worriedly and held onto Farmer's hand.

"Remember when Brainy said he had overheard from somesmurf that there was something going on between them?"

"Yes, please tell us already." Farmer demanded to know.

Greedy turned and stared at the country Smurf until he took another sigh and finally answered them in what he had smurfed. "...Handy and Smurfette... had an affair..."

"What? No way...!" Jenny called out while she had looked at him all shocked and surprised.

"Yeah... it's true."

Lori couldn't believe what she just heard from Greedy himself. Her eyes had widened and was totally shocked all at once. She looked down to the floor and thought through the words that were smurfing in her head when the chefman mentioned what Handy had done.

"I... I-I don't believe it..." she began to stutter, "Handy...?"

"Lori...?" Farmer turned and looks to her worriedly.

The Smurfette with the long pink hair and bangs suddenly looks back up to him as her eyes glistened. He seen the questions in her eyes, know thing that she was thinking how this all happened between him and Smurfette. Then he took a hold of Lori's hand and begins to stroke it gently, soothing her. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaled calmly. Afterwards, she opens her eyes back up and looks into his eyes. She smiled softly at him with her eyes still glistening as he smiled back at her.

"It's ok... I'll be fine." She spoke to him softly. "I have moved on and found you... And that's all that matters to me... because I love you."

"Aww, honey..." Farmer smiled sweetly and kisses her softly on the lips.

Lori smiled again, looking to her soul mate and soon turns to Greedy asking him, "Do you know when this all had happened?"

"I don't know..." he shook his head. "All I heard was that this all happened around the time before Handy had fallen in love with the little girl."

"Aw man... now I'm beginning to understand Smurfette..." Jenny said, looking to the floor.

"Question is... How does everyone else feel about this?" Farmer asked. "Does anyone else know?"

"Apparently, some of them do." Greedy replied. "And they aren't all too happy that Handy was the first Smurf to deflower her innocence."

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Lori halted, pausing the Smurf with the white clothes as she realized what he said. "Smurfette... was a virgin...?"

Before Greedy could answer her that, another knock came at the door.

"...Who's there?" Jenny wondered, looking up.

"It's me, Smurfette..."

Everyone suddenly stood silent for after the countless months that had passed, Smurfette was at the door waiting for a response. Jenny looked at the others for a few seconds, feeling something bad was going to happen. She soon begins to get up slowly and walked to the door, opening it to see the Smurfette face to face after so long. However, she wasn't alone. None other than Vanity Smurf with the pink flower in his hat was with her as he looks around from the doorway and sees everyone in the house, sitting and all staring.

"Jeez, it's like a house full of Smurfs in here!" Vanity said feeling awkward.

"What do you two want?" Greedy asked as he walked up towards them and stood next to Jenny.

"Well, for your information, we smurfed here because we overheard you snooping in earlier on somesmurf's conversation depicting what's been going on lately." Vanity responded hastily and looks into his hand-mirror. "And that wasn't very nice of you to smurf such at thing."

"The reason why I did that was because we're all worrying about Smurfette!" Greedy cried out and then turns to Smurfette. "You've been actin' this way since the day Papa Smurf found about the lovebirds. And it's been already almost six months!"

"Oh, you're worrying about me? How nice of you." She spoke sarcastically. "As if worrying would change anything..."

"Well, the way you're acting doesn't change anything either...!" Jenny retorted at her.

"Well, she has every right to feel how she feels about all that's happened!" Vanity yelled back at the pink. "Unlike you, you should know very well as a girl like Smurfette has gone through, Miss Negative Nan-"

"Don't you be talkin' about my girl that way!" Greedy bellowed, getting all up in Vanity's face.

"Of course she has the right to feel this way. But instead of acting this unsmurfy, she could've talked with us girls about what happened." Jenny said and then looks to Smurfette. "But oh no, she had to ignore us!"

"There was no use talking to you about that, since you two were too busy in supporting Handy and Yasmin being together!" Smurfette yelled.

While both Lori and Farmer were still sitting listening in on the argument, Lori couldn't take it anymore as she finally got up, leaving Farmer where he was and walks up to the Smurfette with the long golden tresses. She looked to her dead in the eyes until she started to speak in a bit of anger.

"Well, if Papa had not driven them away and threaten to smurf something drastic, this wouldn't have happened! Maybe Handy HAD a reason that he wanted to be with Yasmin after what you did when you rejected Yasmin's gift!"

After Smurfette heard what she had said, she looked at he, all but surprised that somehow she knew about it. "Wha-...? You...? I... I've never told anyone about that...! So how come that you of all Smurfs know it?"

"I... uh..." Lori stuttered and looked around the room when she couldn't think or respond to what she said. Before she could say anything letting her now how she did find out, Farmer cut in and began to speak.

"Because I told her."

Lori and Smurfette suddenly turn to him as he got up and continued.

"I told her ev'rything that happened that day between you and him."

Both Jenny and Greedy turned to each other while Jenny began to feel totally confused at the situation going on. Then they turned back to listen in on what Farmer had to explain.

"So, you told her everything?" Smurfette reacted surprised and shocked. "And how come that **you** know about it? Don't tell me you spied on me!"

Farmer begins to walk up slowly to her as he explained the whole thing. "Well, considerin' ya'll done the same thing to me; I wanted to be sure if maybe you would've loved her back. But guessin' that you didn't, I was right. And I was also lookin' out for him since he is my friend. You totally broke her heart that day, and I witnessed the whole thing!"

Greedy soon became instantly shocked not realizing what went on that day. "Whoa... I didn't see that coming." He whispered until he turned to Jenny. "Did you?"

All Jenny could do was shake her head slightly as they both still listened to the others discussion.

"Then tell me what I should have done back then! I never loved her. My heart was always beating for Handy Smurf and no one else...!" Smurfette had said to the farmer.

"Well, what about me? You said that you loved me 'til you went off one day with some other Smurf!"

Lori, before Farmer could continue, walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder worriedly. "Farmer, please..."

"I..."

Smurfette stopped until she turned her head away and looked to the ground. Everything inside the pink's house was quiet for a good minute while everyone looked to her. After about a minute passed, she looked back up again and began to speak.

"I told you that I loved you, because that's what you wanted to hear from me..! That's what everysmurf wanted to hear from me! I always tried my best to make all of you happy... But you can't imagine how it feels like to be the only female among 100 males... And that they all love you and wish you would love every single one of them back as much as they do. But in fact you know that there's only one... only one Smurf you love more than anybody else... And when you thought that nothing can go wrong anymore since you're the only girl around..." Before she could finish, her eyes started to fill with tears. "...you suddenly find out that the one you truly love fell in love with his best friend...!"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks and cried softly, kneeling herself down to the floor with her soft, delicate, blue hands covering her face. Everyone suddenly looked to her in the room while Jenny looked down at her worriedly. Vanity soon walks up to her slowly as he places his hand-mirror down on a desk nearby. He knelt down beside her and consoled her, hugging the Smurfette close in his tender embrace. Farmer began to look down in shame, feeling sorry for what he had said as he put one hand behind his head. Lori looked down to her and begins to walk up slowly. She saw her cry in Vanity's chest until she felt deeply hurt for all the trouble Smurfette had gone through, just because of what happened a year ago when Lori never knew or had met any of the Smurfs at that time.

"Smurfette..." Lori started to speak. "We... we didn't know... We didn't know that you had loved him so much." She then looks down to the floor and continued. "Apparently, I too loved him. But, I didn't know you already had something going on with him." Then she looks back up to her. "I was so caught up in things thinking that he would love me too because he was the first Smurf to have found me after searching for your village for so long. And I know it hurts for you, because Handy..." She stopped before she can finish and thought about what Handy really did when she couldn't think of the idea. "Smurfette... we're so sorry..."

Vanity was still consoling Smurfette while she still cried. He then looks up to Lori when he started to speak for her. "You have no idea how much she has suffered. One night... just one night and the devil took her innocence away...!"

"I know, I know..." Lori responded. "That's why I now know why Handy has hurt her so much. And I can't blame her knowing her feelings were so deep. I don't even know if I should consider caring for him anymore... I know I had moved on and have someone else who loves me... But... after what he had done to you..."

Lori could not finish as tears soon started to form in her eyes. Farmer walked up to her and held her close to his chest as she too began to cry.

"Shh... it's alright, honey." He said softly as he rubs her back. While he soothed her, he looked down to Vanity and Smurfette until he spoke. "Smurfette... I'm real sorry for makin' such a ruckus and ever puttin' you in any doubt. I hope you can forgive me. If not, I understand..."

"Smurfette... why didn't you tell us earlier what exactly happened...?" Jenny told her. "We...we would've been there for you... we're your friends..."

"...Because I thought you wouldn't understand..." Smurfette finally spoke. "I thought, since I knew that Lori also had loved Handy..." Then she turns to Lori and continued. "...if I had told you about him and me, you maybe would've become mad at me... So I kept it as a secret and only told Vanity about it..."

Lori then turn to Smurfette, still in Farmer's embrace and responded back, "How can I ever be mad at you, if I was never here at all months later...? Even if I had found out, I wouldn't know what to do, I would've figured my whole entire life as a Smurf after being transformed would be over. Considering every man who ever stepped into my life when I was still human, broke my heart."

Smurfette had begun to calm down a little, wiping her tears away. "They did...? And you... got over it every time?"

"Yes..." Lori nodded. "You don't know how much I have gone through for the last couple of decades. And I was smurfed on this earth much longer before knowing you were created years ago."

While the girls talked, Greedy looked up to the both of them and turns to Jenny, seeing she too was about to cry. He held her tight as she cried softly into his light chest.

"I didn't know you were going through such things so many times already..." the Smurfette with her long golden hair said to her. "But... it seems that I just can't get over it, no matter how hard I try..." She then looks down and sighs.

"Oh Smurfette, we're always here to help you." Jenny said, turning to her still in Greedy's embrace. "We would do anything just to see you happy again..."

"Yes, darling." Vanity agreed, looking to her. "We're all here for your support. If there anything you would like us to do, we'll do it for you."

Smurfette then looks up and looks at everyone around, seeing that they were all looking down to her knowing that they still cared about her after all those months. "...Oh my... all this time I was so unhappy with myself... that I forgot what smurfy friends I have..."

They all looked to her and gave her a smile.

"We all love you Smurfette." Lori said. "No Smurf can ever replace you as our true and blue friend."

"Yeah, it is true." Greedy agreed. "We all have to look out for each other."

"Because after all... we're still a family." Farmer said.

"That's right," the narcissist Smurf replied, looking to her. "Even if we are missing a few Smurfs, we are still here."

"You can always count on us." Jenny nodded.

After all that they had said to her, Smurfette begins to smile a little as tears started to stream down her cheeks again, knowing she had friends who would always be there for her. Until suddenly, another knock came at Jenny's door. They all looked ahead before they heard who was there.

"Jenny? Are you home? Clumsy and I are here to smurf you something." The voice from the Smurf that had come outside was Brainy Smurf.

"Ohh!" The pink reacted hastily as she lets go of Greedy who was still holding her in his embrace. She soon walks to the door and opens it saying, "Yes, what is it?"

"We just wanted to-" Before Brainy proceeded; he paused and looks at everyone staring from inside her house. "Jeez, what is this? A house full of Smurfs?"

"That's what I just said...!" Vanity cried.

The Smurf in the glasses looked to see that Smurfette was there too. "Smurfette?" Then he looks back to Jenny, feeling a bit awkward. "Um, this maybe a bad time. Come on, Clumsy."

But before they would leave, Greedy walks up to them to stop them from leaving.

"No, no! You two smurfed all this way to send Jenny something. Please, won't you come in? Everything is alright."

Brainy looks to Clumsy and then looks back to Greedy and the others. Slowly but surely, he made his way in with a long letter rolled up in his hand. Clumsy comes in as well along with Jenny's bird Nuage, finally, wrapped his arms. Luckily for him, he managed to carry the bird without having to fall and hurt the little fella.

"My, what a marvelous little smurfberry bird." Vanity said, looking at the bird.

"Nuage!" Jenny cried happily and smiled as she sees her pet. She then takes him out of Clumsy's hands and hugs him. "Oh you're finally back. I was worrying about you!"

"He just smurfed back a few minutes ago." Clumsy responded in a soft voice. "And we already read the letter."

"Letter? What letter?" The Smurfette questioned.

"Oh..." Lori then let's go of Farmer's embrace and walks up to Brainy to take the rolled up letter from him. She soon turned to Smurfette as she began to explain. "Um... I know this may sound very awkward... but for the last couple of months, we've been smurfing letters back and forth to Handy and Yasmin. And Jenny's pet has been our letter carrier ever since. You're not mad are you...?"

"You did...?" Smurfette reacted surprisingly with her eyes widened. "So you know where they are? Are they fine?"

"They are fine." Jenny replied, smiling at her.

"Well, you should read the letter..." the younger Smurf spoke in a tone that seemed real upsetting.

"Wha- ... What do you mean by that...?" Lori asked him.

"It's not good news..." Brainy replied to her. "Ever since I smurfed the last letter to them, they've stopped talking to each other..."

"What...?" The chefman said.

"Oh no..." the farmer reacted shockingly.

Lori suddenly became shocked and turns to Smurfette for a mere second until she looked down at the rolled up letter in her hand and undoes it. She began to read a little bit of it and became saddened after reading through the long letter that was written. "Oh, this is not good..." she said as she turns back to Smurfette who was still knelt to the floor alongside with Vanity.

"W-what is it? What did they write?" Smurfette asked as she got up from the floor and looks back at Lori. Vanity got up as well after kneeling on the floor for so long and arched his back slightly and picked his hand-mirror back up from the desk.

Jenny looked down at Nuage and pets him gently as he chirped sadly. While everyone looked to find out from Lori what was said in the letter, she gave the letter to Smurfette to read for herself. Lori then out her head down and closed her eyes as tears began to fall again from her cheeks. She begins to cry softly into Farmer's chest once more as he held her close, stroking her head gently. Smurfette had then looked to the letter as she begins to read aloud while Handy's voice went over hers.

* * *

_To all my friends back at home,_

_We're so sorry we haven't smurfed back to you sooner. But, ever since we got our last letter from you, there has been some major conflict between the two of us. If you all are probably wondering why, it's because Yasmin and I have stopped talking. For the last year and a half, I've been keeping something dark from all of you that I never told anyone else besides Yasmin. Last year, around the time Smurfette hurt her by rejecting her love, I smurfed over to her house that night and told her how much she had broken her heart. Before that, I went over to Yasmin's house and gave her my condolence and comfort, because that is what friends do for each other. She even made her a special gift she smurfed her whole heart and soul into. It was the most beautiful thing anysmurf can do when she can do just about anything. I stayed over for a little while to cheer her up, making sure she would be okay after what happened. However, when I went to go to leave, I heard her crying again. It tore me up so bad as to why I went to Smurfette's in the first place. I knew I should've gone back to her... but I knew it was too late._

_I finally knew exactly why she didn't accept her love, and it was because she had fallen in love with me. Yes, just like any other Smurf before Lori and Jenny smurfed along; they were all in love with her, including me. What I am about to tell you all next is the reason why Yasmin is not speaking to me anymore. After Brainy had mentioned in the last letter about me and Smurfette hiding something, thinking it was just a rumor, well... it's true. That night after Smurfette told me she loved me, I had an affair with her. I didn't want it to end up like this when all my emotions were clouding my judgement. It was that one time and it was never spoken of again up until now. And I kept that away from my one and only true best friend for this long, when I knew I should've left before I smurfed up. That whole night while I was in bed with her, Yasmin stayed up wide awake, crying her eyes out the entire time. And I turned her down afterwards as if nothing happened._

_I've been so selfish. I played Smurfette like a fool and I regretted every day choosing between my best friend and the girl I ever loved that very night. That's also another reason whenever I'm not seen in the village, was to get away from Smurfette so I wouldn't have to think or talk to her about our relationship. Yes, I wanted to be with her, but not like this. I wanted to tell her that I just didn't think it was going to work out after what happened between her and Yasmin. She and I have always had a special connection with each other since we were couples. We were like boyfriend and girlfriend, only closer. I loved her as if she were my baby Marina. Until months later after my intimacy with Smurfette, something else had changed inside me which brings me to how I finally fell in love with Yasmin. We were almost smurfed by Gargamel when Papa wanted me to smurf some roots for his experiments. After we had fled from getting smurfed, Yasmin tripped and fell right into my arms. My heart jumped when I looked at her in a way I never felt before. That's when she ignored me for the next few months when I had almost kissed her that time. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. My mind was still in a fog between Smurfette and Yasmin. And half the nights I spent alone in my house, I smurfed myself thinking only of Yasmin._

_By the time Christmas came around, that's when it all happened. She finally began talking to me again and I persuaded her in how much I deeply cared for her. That was when we both shared our very first kiss, right under the mistletoe. After we had our kiss, Yasmin suddenly began to feel the same way for me like I had for her for months at that time. And we even slept together the same night it all happened. I never knew how happy I was now that my heart had been smurfed by my best friend. After months had passed, we've been together all winter all the way through spring without letting anysmurf know about us. We really wanted to tell you all so bad. But somehow, things still got in the way between me and Smurfette as to why I kept avoiding her. And... you all know the rest what had happened after that. But now that I have told you all the truth, I can't live up with the guilt and trouble I had smurfed for everyone. Especially Smurfette. If any of you is willing to talk to her for me, please tell her that I am truly sorry. I don't care if she still hates me. But what I have done to her made me feel like a coward. I smurfed her virginity and avoided everything she has done for me. Everysmurf should be angry at me in what I did, including Yasmin. This was all my fault. I've hurt and caused enough trouble for everyone as to why this is the last and final time you'll ever hear from me after this letter. Please, if Papa still has a heart, please ask him if he would take Yasmin back? What's the use in us living together if we're not talking anymore? I've already hurt Yasmin in telling her the truth and now she hates me for it. She doesn't love me anymore. And I don't blame her. I would've hated myself for what I have done anyway. We've been away from home for at least six months on end, and I just can't let her suffer my fate any longer. So please, if Papa is willing to accept, please have Yasmin come home? I will be staying behind since I feel I'm not wanted around anymore. It's better this way without you all having me back there. You all need Yasmin just as much more than you need me. And I know Papa still hates me forever falling in love with another Smurf in the first place. I'm sorry everyone. No matter how much pain I smurfed; I just can't live on like this. If you smurf back letting us know that Yasmin is able to come back, I'll have Feathers smurf her back first thing. Goodbye my friends, I love you all very much. And I'm sorry it has to be this way. And I'm sorry Smurfette, for everything that I've done to break your heart._

_I love you all..._

_Handy Smurf._

* * *

Smurfette read the last part with tears in her eyes and finishes reading as her tears fell on the paper. After she read the long letter smurfed from Handy she couldn't be able to say anything.

"No...! He can't do this...!" Jenny yelled as she cried in Greedy's arms, still holding Nuage.

"Handy... What have you done...?" Greedy said.

"No... **NO!** It can't end like this! It just can't!" Lori shouted as she cried more into Farmer's chest. Farmer held Lori tighter while he tried to soothe her by stroking her head more.

"Oh, Handy..." he spoke softly. "Why...?"

Vanity soon looks to Smurfette and places a hand gently on her shoulder. He then turns to Brainy as he began to speak. "Handy's never coming back...? But what if Papa doesn't want any of them to return? What will they do then?"

"I don't know Vanity..." the brainiac replied. "That's something that I must discuss with Papa. I'll have to tell him everything. Even the time when I had helped them escaped."

"That was you...?" Vanity said surprised. "You... you helped them smurf away that day?"

"Yeah boy, we were all in on it." Greedy admitted. "I was the one who helped them get away before Clumsy and Brainy did something about it. It nearly cost me my life... but I didn't go down without losin' my pride."

Jenny was still crying as she started to speak up. "While Greedy was fighting with Clumsy and Brainy, I took Handy and Yasmin and ran with them to my house to get away from everything. Then we heard that Harmony sounded trumpet and a few moments later Brainy and Clumsy came in and helped them both to escape from the village..."

"And I still feel it's all my fault..." Clumsy said while he looked down to the floor and sighed.

"...Your fault...?" Smurfette asked curiously and looks to him.

"If I wouldn't have found out about them that one night, I..." Clumsy couldn't finish his sentence as he too begins to cry.

Brainy begins to hug Clumsy close, consoling his closest friend as he stroked his back. "It's not your fault, Clumsy... it's nobody's fault."

"Well, in the letter, it seems Handy claims it was all his own fault. But..." Farmer then looked to Lori while she still cried in his chest and continued. "...I can't help but feel sorry for the guy... If he wishes to have Yasmin back home and leave himself behind..."

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Lori said, looking up to him and turns to the others. "I don't care what Handy says, I want the both of them back here...!"

"Me too!" Jenny agreed looking to Lori. "We... we need to tell him that they both have to come back...!"

"But he thinks that everyone back here hates him..." Clumsy said turning to them.

Smurfette begins to think a little and thought of an idea. "...Let me write a letter back to him..!"

"Smurfette...?" Lori asked, turning to her. "You want to write back to them...?"

"Yes..." she nodded, "I feel that I just have to... While I read his letter, I began to understand everything... And he even apologized to me. I need to tell them that I also feel sorry for what I did... and that I'm not mad at him anymore... I just terribly miss him... I miss them both, just like every other Smurf in the village does...!"

Lori soon smiles a little at and then turns up to Jenny. "Jenny? Can you smurf her some paper and maybe a pen or quill so she can write back them?"

"Right now? Naturellemnt!" Without haste, she quickly rushes to get some paper and a pen from her drawer. She then walks up to Smurfette and hands it to her. "Here you go!" Jenny said, smiling a little at her.

"Thank you." Smurfette thanked her and takes them until she notices Jenny's necklace as she looks at her. "Oh Jenny, the necklace you're wearing... it's beautiful..!"

"Awww, thank you... it was a gift from my Fapfi..." Jenny giggled.

Greedy begins to laugh a little and blushes slightly, turning his head to the side.

Lori then walks up to Smurfette and insisted her to take a seat. "Come on. Please sit by the sofa so you can be able to write better." She said and took a hold of her hand to escort her to Jenny's sofa.

Her earrings began to sparkle as Smurfette notices them as well. Smurfette's eyes widened as she sees her beautiful earrings and could help but wonder where both girls got their jewelry from. "Where did you get these from?" she asked pointing at her earrings. "They are so pretty...!"

"...Yasmin made them." Lori replied to her. "Handy had found her this beautiful pink stone in a shape of a heart in some mine he found where they are now, and Greedy wanted them to find one just as pretty as his for Jenny. Apparently..." She begins to blush a little and continues, "...I didn't expect them to make me something as well..."

"Yasmin made them? That's unbelievable..." Smurfette soon thinks back about the gift she rejected from her. "...I didn't know she can smurf such beautiful jewelry..."

"Maybe... before they're allowed to come back home, would you like her to smurf you something smurfy?" Lori asked, smiling at her.

"I... I'm not sure if I would deserve it..." Smurfette said, blushing a little. "...since I'm also responsible for the problems they have right now..."

The other Smurfette with her long, pink hair looked to her worriedly and slowly gives her a friendly, tender hug.

"It'll be okay..." Lori said to her. "We will all get through this smurfily in the end. All we need to do now is focus in getting our couples back safe and sound. Once they'll read your letter they'll probably reconsider. After all, they can't be long gone forever. And we all know somewhere deep down; they need us more than we need them."

"Okay then..." Smurfette replied, smiling at Lori.

"Yeah! What are we waitin' for?" Greedy said to them. "Let's do it!"

"I better go see if Papa's somewhere so he and I can discuss this at his place." Brainy mentioned. "And hope he reconsiders because we need them here, dammit! Oops." After his last response, he covered his mouth quickly with both hands from cussing loudly.

Jenny then looks at Brainy who was covering his mouth and starts to laugh. "Hahaha!"

"Heheheh, you Smurf you." Greedy laughed.

Brainy never felt this embarrassed until he took his hands off and cleared his throat. "I should get smurfing. Let me know when you smurfed the letter." He said has he then turns to Clumsy. "Coming Clumsy?"

"Yup! Right behind you, Brainy!" As the gullible, yet innocent Smurf goes to follow him as he was about to leave the house, he accidentally trips over his own feet and falls on Brainy. "Whoops!"

"Oh, Clumsy..." Brainy said with a small smile as he helped him back up and soon left Jenny's mushroom house.

Smurfette giggled as she watched them leave and sits down on the sofa. Farmer too sat next to her as Lori and Vanity joined as well.

"So, what do you think you'll write to them?" The country Smurf asked.

"Maybe before they come back they can smurf some of those marvelous diamonds they smurfed for the girls." Vanity suggested. "My mirror would look real smurfy with some of those gems on it. And I would look even more beautiful...!" He then looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself a kiss.

"Oh, Vanity... Can't ya think of anything other than yourself?" Greedy said as both he and Jenny walked up to the others.

"Well, of course I'll write that I'm also sorry for what I did to Yasmin back then..." Smurfette spoke. "And that I understand everything between them both now. I accept Handy's apology... and I'll write that we all terribly miss them. And that we want them both to come home... _not only one_."

"Hey, what about we all sign the letter?" Jenny suggested. "So they can see how much we all need them both back here."

"I think that's a great idea!" Farmer smiled happily. "We should gather up some of the others who want them back as well!"

"Yes, I think that's a smurfy plan!" Lori exclaimed with joy. "Farmer, let's go smurf Hefty, Grouchy, Tailor, Jokey, and anysmurf we can find!"

"But... what about Brainy and Clumsy?" Vanity asked.

Greedy, thinking of what happened months ago between him and the two friends, sighed deeply. "I'm too afraid what they'll say..." he said. "Maybe I should smurf along with you two just in case."

Both Farmer and Lori nodded to him as they both got up, holding hands as they headed towards the door. Before they all three of them left the house, Lori looked to the chefman.

"You're Greedy Smurf, no Smurf can put you down... You got guts." She said and smiles to him.

Greedy smiled back at her and soon turns to Jenny saying, "I'll be back soon, girl." He then kisses her on the lips, goodbye.

"Okay, jusque là!" Jenny replied as she turns to sits down next to Smurfette as Nuage also decided to join them on the sofa.

Smurfette watched them as they all left the house and smiled. She then looks to the paper, wondering how she would start off with her letter. "Let's see..." she said as she soon begins to write.

Both Jenny and Vanity stayed with Smurfette while everyone else did what they had to do if they wanted to have their friends return from being away for so long. However, not only they had wished for both Handy and Yasmin to smurf back home, but they also wanted them to get back together. They didn't want them to stop loving each other now that almost every Smurf accepted them for their love. And that's all they ever really wanted from them the day they both first fell in love with each other last year.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 24. I want what is best for you…**

* * *

All seemed there was no hope for our Smurfs who have been gone for many months. Their friendship and their relationship had most likely come to an end after Handy had told Yasmin his dreadful secret he kept from her for so long. Yasmin hadn't spoken not one word to Handy for many weeks. And October was finally coming to an end with only two months left to go until a whole new year would start over. Somewhere in between the month earlier, Handy had written up a long letter to their friends back at home saying he was very sorry and told them everything what happened that he just couldn't hold on to.

He had told them that Yasmin was very upset with him and wouldn't dare to look her in the face for what he has done. And he had also claimed that this was his fault for making things seem more difficult now. So much has happened for these two poor Smurfs. They've been driven away by their own Papa out of the village, they were forced to live on their own and find food and shelter, they've cried on many occasions hoping one day they would return home, and now this. Handy had been truly hurt and felt guilty for what he did a year ago the night he went to Smurfette's. He had wished he would do ANYTHING to take it all back. But sadly, Yasmin wouldn't accept him back no matter what he did. The necklace with the heart-shaped sapphire stone Handy had given her was given back to Handy as a sign that she hated him. However, Handy did hold on to it just in case, because it was the only precious thing that reminded him of Yasmin and how deeply he truly cared and loved very much.

It was nearly almost sundown and Handy was looking out the window in the living room, waiting for Jennifer's pet smurfberry bird to arrive back with an answer from the Smurfs back at the village. Not only had he said he was sorry for what he did, but he also had asked them if they would try to reason and speak to Papa Smurf to let Yasmin come home. He just couldn't take the heartache that he and the fashion designer weren't going to talk to each other anymore for as long as they smurfed. And they couldn't stay in Beautiful Paradise forever; they would have to smurf back home sometime sooner or later. But, Handy's decision was made up. Not only he said to them he wanted Yasmin to come back, but he also mentioned that he would not return with her. He felt he had caused so much already for everyone, including the Smurfette he avoided. He didn't care if any Smurf hated him now after he had admitted what he said in the letter.

While he stared blankly into the sky as the sun was ready to set, he held in his hand Yasmin's necklace. He waited nearly days for Nuage to return with the Smurf's response so he can have Yasmin ready to smurf back home. However, Yasmin herself never knew about this as to why she was going to find out soon once the bird would return. He let out a long, agonizing sigh and began to grow tired of waiting. He turned his head towards the bedroom door where Yasmin had locked herself in from making any physical contact with him for any reason. The light Smurf felt weak and heartbroken for many weeks after what happened. He couldn't eat or sleep for countless days and didn't have the strength to keep himself in shape. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. His heart felt so empty; it had felt so painful as if he didn't have any willpower to live on. He was already dying on the inside from the loneliness and the lack of partnership from his female locked up in their once called _'room'_.

From inside, the little model was lying flat on the bed while she looked aimlessly at the ceiling with things smurfing on her mind. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Afterwards, she sat up slowly as she opens her eyes again and looks out of the window, watching some clouds drift by. She looked at the clouds for quite a bit until she turned her head slightly to the nightstand and opens up the drawer. Then she took out the two pictures that she and Handy got from Lori and Jenny months ago and begins to look at them.

She stared at their versions of Handy they had done of them. The one Lori did of him compared to Jenny's was more lighter than the one Jenny did. Lori's art was very well detailed in enhancing her drawings of someone very shapely and very graphic. Jenny wasn't like her. She knew how to draw others, but not with that much body structure like Lori did on Handy's. Yasmin then looked at the ones they did of herself with the light Smurf. She saw that they didn't forget to draw her pink pencil on her left ear. She looked at both pictures for a good while, until she noticed that they also drew her wearing her necklace. She moved with her hand up, feeling for her necklace, thinking she would actually wear it, like she mostly did. But as she felt nothing around her neck she remembered that she threw it away that day when Handy told her about everything.

All Yasmin could do was sigh again and placed the pictures back inside the drawer closest to the bed. Then she got herself up, feeling a little hungry and headed towards the door as she opened it very slowly. Back in the living room, Handy was already laying on the sofa trying to rest easily after he grew tired of looking out the window. He still held the necklace clenched in his hand until he heard the door to the bedroom open. He wanted to look and see Yasmin and try to speak to her. But every time he tried, she would always run away and smurf right back into the bedroom, locking herself in. This time, he had no intention to bother her since he felt he would already make it worse. He closed his eyes and stayed laying on his side as he heard Yasmin's footsteps ever so softly go right into the kitchen.

Yasmin didn't look at him as she made her way into the kitchen and then began to smurf herself two sandwiches, very quickly. As she finished, she ran into the bedroom again, locking the door and walks to the bed, sitting down. She looked out of the window again as she started to eat her sandwiches slowly. It was beginning to get a little dark while the clouds rolled on by. As she watched the clouds again while she ate, she started to see a vision of one of the clouds that seemed almost too real. She looked very closely and seen one of the clouds was shaped like a Smurf. And it wasn't just any Smurf either, it was Handy.

She couldn't believe what she saw there and put the sandwich out of her hand to rub her eyes. As she looked up again, the clouds still were shaped like this. She stared a little at it a good while until the wind blew them away slowly. After that Yasmin turned her head to the sandwiches again. She took them and placed them on the nightstand, as she somehow didn't feel hungry anymore and just lay down on the bed again, still staring outside the window.

As the skies grew darker and sun was setting in the west, Yasmin suddenly begins to close her eyes and thought of the days before she and Handy came to this place. She remembered one time when it was almost the New Year a few days after they became a couple two days before Christmas.

* * *

**~Flashback to that time~**

It was about eleven at night on New Year's Eve and the village had been decorated with many colorful party balloons and streamers all over everyone's houses. All the Smurfs were still awake as they waited patiently for the countdown to midnight in just one more hour. There were a few Smurfs dancing and enjoying themselves with music, some refreshments and food provided for everyone done by Clumsy and Brainy. There still was snow on the ground, but they didn't care. By the time the clock would strike midnight, there was going to be a huge surprise. Some of them knew what it was, but they still wanted it to keep it as if it never happened.

While some of the Smurfs were having a good time, Yasmin had been sitting on the bench all by herself as she watched them laughing and making good conversations with one another. She let her eyes wander around to see if she can spot Handy somewhere between them. However, he had not been around. The little model had not seen him all day and was already missing him. She sighed sadly and turned away until one of the Smurfs came by and saw her sitting on the bench alone. It had been Farmer who came by as he walked up to her and gave her a friendly 'hello'.

"Howdy there, Yasmin!" he said with a smile. "What'd y'all doin' sitting by your lonesome? Don'cha wanna dance?"

"Oh, hey Farmer." Yasmin responded as she looks up to him. "I, um... somehow don't feel like it right now..."

"Oh? Is there anythin' troubling you?" The Farmer asked curiously and decides to sit along next to her. "'Cuz fer some reason, you've been actin' a bit strangely all day while everysmurf helped out decoratin' for the big event."

The little designer in the magenta-crop top clothes looked to the ground and started to speak with a stutter. "I-it's um..." Then she turns her head up to him again. -"...Have you seen Handy today...? I... I'm worried about him, since he's my best friend and... stuff..."

"Hmmm... The last time I seen him, he was helpin' out Greedy with the balloon decorations earlier today. I believe that was around three this afternoon. After that, I haven't seen him at all. Is there somethin' you wanted to ask him?"

"No no, I um... just don't want him to miss the big surprise at midnight..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want any Smurf to miss out on the main event. But surely he'll smurf here in time before ya know it. He is your best friend like ya said, and I know friends can never disappoint each other whenever there's somethin' goin' on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yasmin said smiling a little at him and nodded.

"Tell you what, how's 'bout me and you smurf on by the snack bar and have ourselves a bite or two?" Farmer suggested with a smile as he got himself up from the bench. "Ya'll look like you can use a little somethin' to keep yerself smurfin' until the clock strikes at midnight."

"Now that you mention it, I could sure eat something..." Yasmin said as she puts a hand on her stomach which was growling a little and began to laugh. "All right then."

She soon got herself up while the country Smurf in the light white clothes walked with him with his arm draped over her shoulder. "I wouldn't want ya to smurf on an empty stomach now," he laughed. "You'll need your strength if ya wanna stay up longer!"

"Heheheh." As they finally reached on over to the snack bar, Yasmin takes a look at all the smurfy snacks and appetizers catered by both Clumsy and Brainy. "Ohh, I can't decide what to eat first...!"

"Well, there's plenty to go around, just as long Greedy doesn't try to smurf them all!" Farmer laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!"

They both suddenly turned around to see that the short, thin Smurf was standing behind them, of course eating something. Yasmin started to laugh as Farmer laughed along with her.

"Guess I spoke too soon!" Farmer said, still laughing.

Yasmin then turns back to the snack bar again and takes some food. "I think I'll try some of this."

"Everything here tastes just smurfy, I tell you! I can't get enough of it!" Greedy said wholeheartedly.

"Yeah? Well, I think you outa reconsider in thinkin' about yer New Year's resolution." Farmer said to him. "Y'all should be eatin' less and cut back on all them sweets and start workin' out more!"

"One more reason to eat as much as I can now, before the New Year begins." Greedy replied and takes some more food.

"Oh, Greedy... hahaha!" Yasmin laughed.

Then suddenly, just about when the Smurfette with the visor in her hat was going to take one last thing, another hand got in her way who was also trying to take the piece of food Yasmin wanted to take.

"Oh, sorry." The Smurf turned to the fashion designer until he recognized who it was. "Yasmin?"

Yasmin looks up to him and soon blushes uncontrollably with her heart starting to race, knowing who that Smurf was. "H-Handy...!"

"Hey, Yasmin!" The light Smurf had been wearing his winter gear with only his green scarf wrapped around his neck nicely and his red, fingerless gloves on both hands. He was happy to see Yasmin as he began to laugh a little and noticed the blush on her face. "You can take the last piece. But I see you have quite a handful in one hand."

The little Smurfette pulled her hair down a bit so the others wouldn't see her blush. "N-no no, you can take it. I guess I already took enough..."

"Nah, nah..." Handy replied waving his hand out. "I think ya need it more than I do. You look like ya haven't had anythin' all day."

"Thank you..." Then Yasmin takes it and slightly looks up to him, trying not to blush more. "So... where have you been this whole time...?"

"Sorry about that." Handy began, "I've been awfully busy preparing for tonight's big finale. Jokey and I were getting everything set once the time comes. There was just so much that had to be smurfed, but I'm glad we got them done by then." He soon moved his head closest to her and gave her a smile. "And already know what the surprise is since Jokey will be the one to set it off."

"Oh, you know what it is?" the fashionista asked. "But please don't tell me yet!"

"Heheheh, I won't."

"Hey, Handy! What kept you?" Farmer turns to them when he noticed him. "Yasmin was already worryin' you wouldn't show."

"Don't worry about me. I just had to get everything set for the surprise." He then looks up to the big clock in the center of the area where everyone was dancing and turns back to Farmer. "It should take at least another half hour until it goes off."

"Hehe, mind if you told me what it was...?" Farmer asked with anticipation and a curled smile.

"Nope! I had told ya, then it wouldn't be a surprise, heheh..." Afterwards, the small Smurf with the pencil on his left ear takes an unused cup and takes a ladle from the punch bowl and serves himself some smurfberry punch.

"Oh, I'm so excited already!" the short, light Smurf cried. "I would suggest dancing a little so the time flies faster. But I always run out of breath so quickly..."

Yasmin then laughed at Greedy who always had an excuse to not do much because of his weight.

"Well, looks like you'll be havin' a lot to think about for the upcomin' year 'cuz you and me are gonna start exercising every day until ya as fit as me." Handy said as he takes a drink of his punch.

"Do you want to kill me?" Greedy said feeling a bit discouraged with the worker Smurf. "I think eating less sweets is already enough for me...! And I'm not even sure if I'll survive that..."

"You can do this." Yasmin said to Greedy and giggled. "You just have to believe in yourself, hehehe."

"Before ya know it, you'll be as strong as I am." Handy proudly said as he winks out his eye until Yasmin notices his rippling eyes bulging tightly.

"Heh, yeah, of course..." Greedy spoke sarcastically and laughs.

As soon as Yasmin seen the muscles form in Handy's arm, she begins to blush again. She turned away quickly, pulling her hair a little into her face again so no Smurf can see her face blushing deeper. Handy had then put his arm down as he finishes the last of his punch and exhales. He soon looked to Yasmin slightly and smiles a little, seeing she was blushing once more.

"Well, I guess I had about enough to snack on for one night." The farm boy spoke as he begins to loosen his legs a bit. "I feel like dancin'. Care to join us?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," the light blue man replied looking to him. "We'll catch up with ya before the clock hits twelve-o-clock."

"Alright, suit yerself." Farmer shrugged. "But don't expect me to be comin' for you afterwards." He laughed and quickly looks to Greedy, who was still munching away on some snacks until the countryman grabs a hold of his hand. "Come on, Greedy! Let's dance!"

"Wha-? Dance? But-...!" Before he can say another word, the thin, short Smurf get pulled away by him as some of the snacks he had in his hands dropped to the ground.

As they both left to do some dancing, the little Smurfette with the pink pencil on her left ear looks to Handy with her face still flushed.

"Don't do this again, when others could see me react like this...!" Yasmin spoke a little harsh, yet felt embarrassed to even mention it.

Handy couldn't help but laugh, seeing the way Yasmin was reacting right now. "But you're so cute when you're like this! I couldn't resist."

Yasmin begins to blush more and looks to the ground, feeling more embarrassed while the light Smurf laughed.

"Oh, Yasmin. What will I ever do with you...?" he says to her as he smiled.

Yasmin starts to giggle and touches his hand slightly with her fingertips. Handy's eyes hooded slightly and laced his fingers around Yasmin's, holding her hand. The fashion designer looks up to him and smiles when she was beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. Handy smiles sweetly at his best friend and lover as he felt his heart starting to race and sighed a little.

"Shall we dance a little?" Yasmin asked him while they stood still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Handy responded happily. "We still got time before then."

Yasmin smiled wider at him and says to him back, "Then let's go!" She pulled Handy with her as she ran to the place where everyone else was dancing.

The music was more upbeat and every Smurf was feeling the rhythm as the players smurfed their musical instruments. While all the Smurfs danced to the sound, Handy and Yasmin went into the middle of the center as they started to dance. The lighter Smurf spun her around a little while the music started to get a little spicy. Yasmin laughed as Handy spun her around and then begins to do her dance she normally does, letting Handy let loose of her. Handy then decides to do the dance with her as he he figured how Yasmin smurfed her movements.

"How do ya dance like that anyhow?" he asked curiously.

Yasmin looked at him and says, "Hehehe, it's almost like you're walking on the spot. Look at my feet." She then begins to dance a little slower for him to watch.

Handy looked carefully and does the same thing she does, but slowly moving his legs about in unison as Yasmin's. "Like this?" he says turning to her while he smurfed his legs.

Yasmin watches him and giggles. "Yep! Now you just have to move your arms like this." She then shows him how she moved her arms about while the lightman watched her.

Handy begins to put his arms out as he gives it a shot with how Yasmin did it. He continues to move his legs the way she does it until he turned to her once again. "Heheh, is this right?"

"Yes, that's it! Hehehe! And now smurf a little faster to the rhythm of the music." Yasmin starts to dance faster and laughs.

Handy does what she says until he finally got the hang of it and smiled. "Hey, this is pretty awesome!"

"I know! It's fun, isn't it?"

The little fashion designer starts to dance synchronously with him, while smiling at the light Smurf. Handy continues to dance the same as her and laughs along with her. Every other Smurf were having a good time until some of then saw the dances moves both Yasmin and Handy were smurfing. As Yasmin dances more, she looks around and notices that some of them started to dance like them as well.

"Hahaha, oh smurf, look at this!" she said excitedly.

Handy looks around as well and seen some of them doing the same thing they were doing. "Heh! How 'bout that!" He said, smiling happily. He continues to dance with her and have a good time just being with Yasmin. The other Smurfs did the same dance while some others did their own different dance styles almost similar to theirs.

"Heheheh, they're pretty good!" Yasmin called out as she turns her head back to Handy and smiles, still dancing.

Handy looks to her and smiles back while they danced until it was about time to gather around for the countdown to midnight. A half hour had already passed as the little and on the giant clock in the center of the dance/party area was just about close to the big hand. And the clock was going to strike midnight in five minutes. Yasmin soon looks at the clock and suddenly stops dancing.

"Oh it's almost midnight!" she cried excitedly.

Handy had also stopped dancing and seen Yasmin was about to make her way to smurf to the clock for the countdown. Before the little Smurfette would go, Handy takes a hold of her hand and pulls her a little back towards himself. Everyone else who had been dancing stopped and saw that it was almost time as they all huddled to the giant clock with only five minutes left until the surprise. The orchestra had stopped playing when they too smurfed down to gather with the others. Yasmin looked to Handy curiously and wondered why he had stopped her before he would do anything else.

"Let's go someplace private so we can see it in a better view." Handy said softly.

Yasmin looks at him more and wonders what for. But then she smiled and nodded a little as Handy smiles back at her. Handy then turns his head and saw all the others smurf to the clock. He turns back to Yasmin as he takes her out of the area to find a place where they can be alone to watch the surprise from a better angle. The modelwoman goes along with him while she was still holding his hand. They walked off into the snow where grass was covered as they smurfed far away from the party going on back there.

"Do you have any good place in mind?" Yasmin asked and wondered, looking up to him.

"Mmmhmm." Handy nodded, looking back at her. We're gonna smurf up that little hill where that big tree is over there as far away from here. Then we'll smurf up the tree to one of the branches to see the clear skies before the Smurfs start the countdown. "You're gonna love it, babe. I even added a little something to it just for you.

"Ohh, something... just for me?" Yasmin was now more excited than before as they quickly walked through the village and smurfed up the little hill, reaching the big tree.

As they finally reached there, Handy looks up the tree and then back to Yasmin. "Will you be able to climb this?" he asked her.

Yasmin also looked up the tree. "I'm not sure... I don't climb on trees very often..."

"I can fix that." Then suddenly, Handy lifts her up from the snowy ground and drapes her over his shoulder.

"Whoa, Handy!" the fashion designer cried out, holding on to him.

Before Handy would do anything else, he turned his head a little and smiles at her. "Don't worry, hon. I gotcha." He then turns back up and starts climbing up the tree with the Smurfette in place.

Yasmin held on to him tight, feeling somehow safe from ever falling from the lighter Smurf's grip. She soon looks down and sees the place where everyone was gathering from afar to get ready for the New Year. As Yasmin still looks at all the Smurfs from the bottom, Handy continues to climb up to one of the branches that was sturdy enough for them the sit on. He manages to reach to the highest branch while he still held on to Yasmin over his light shoulder. Carefully, he lifts himself and Yasmin to the branch finally and stood up. He leaned very close to the tree to maintain his balance as he set the little Smurfette down steadily and looked at her with a bright smile.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Handy says to her.

"No, it wasn't." Yasmin replied as she smiles at him. She then looks down from the branch to all the other Smurfs again, waiting for midnight. "We sure do have a nice view from here!"

"Mmm, definitely. You can see just about everything from up here. And the sky is just perfect for the occasion."

"But it's also a little cold up here..." Yasmin said feeling a chill as she folded her arms together and steps a little closer to him.

"Ya didn't bring anythin' wit'cha to keep warm?" The worker Smurf asked, looking to her.

"Uh-uh..." Yasmin shook her head slightly.

Handy couldn't help but look at her worriedly. He seen Yasmin with her arms still folded as she started to shiver a little. Then an idea hit him and decides to remove his green scarf that was wrapped around his neck. However, he remained his red, fingerless, gloves on and begins to wrap the scarf around Yasmin's to keep her from getting colder. As he finishes fixing the warm scarf around her neck, he looks back to her with a small smile and cups her cheek gently.

"I wouldn't want you to freeze your hair off." He says to her softly, "I wanna make sure that you'll always feel comfortable whenever you need anythin' to make you happy."

Yasmin then begins to blush deeply and looks into his eyes, feeling her heart start to race a little. She smiles sweetly at him as Handy strokes her temples with his thumb. Afterwards, the brave, powerful Smurf pulls her a little closer with his other hand pressed against Yasmin's hips. He looks deeper into her beautiful black eyes and smiled with his eyes hooded. He then lets out a deep long sigh while his heart started to beat tenderly. Yasmin gazes at him a little longer, until she suddenly hears the conversation coming from all the Smurfs from afar.

"Ohh! Do you hear that?" Yasmin cried with joy as she turns her head to the crowd and smiles excitedly.

Handy too looks down to the crowd as he holds her close while they both watched the countdown to the New Year.

**"...5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

After the Smurfs counted and cheered, Jokey had already set off the timer beforehead as the top of the giant clock opened. And what happened next was truly the best thing that's ever happened in the entire village. Sparks of lights began to shoot out from the clock as they sored clear across the sky and burst into a huge explosion of bright colors. After all the waiting and anticipation, the surprise was fireworks lighting up the skies the entire time.

Yasmin looks into the sky with her eyes wide open; watching the fireworks explode in all different colors.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, holding Handy tight.

Handy smiled happily to her and laughed. "Just wait until ya see what I had planned for ya."

The little model watches everything, shaking her side excitedly while the lightman looked down at it and couldn't help but smile. He soon looks back up to watch the fireworks still going off until he saw it was almost time for the other surprise had planned special just for Yasmin.

"Keep lookin' up at the lights and you'll see what's comin'." Handy said.

Yasmin doesn't even think of looking away while she watched the breath-taking flower like colors light up the skies. She keeps watching until two fireworks exploded which were shaped like a heart and a pencil close together. The heart burst in the colors of red and pink while the pencil burst in the colors of gold and white. Yasmin gasped a little as she sees the two shapely lights together as if the pencil were like an arrow piercing through the heart. Her heart began to jump a little when she couldn't believe what she had seen.

"You seen that?" Handy smiled widely at her.

"Oh, Handy... Of course I did!" Yasmin said as she looks at him, smiling and blushing. "And you... did that for me...?"

"Yes..." Handy nodded slowly and smiled. "I did it just for you..." He then takes Yasmin's hand and places it close to his beating heart. "I'd do anything for you as long as you have me..." Soon after, he begins to breathe a little heavy as his heart starts to beat faster and stronger.

Yasmin can feel Handy's heart beating as strong as hers own and looks deep into his eyes. After gazing upon the light Smurf's handsome face for a short while, she closes her eyes and gently presses her lips against his. Handy accepts her kiss as he pulls her closer and deepens the kiss with passion. The fireworks still went off while he held her tight around her slender waist and licked over her lips with lust. The little Smurfette then opens her mouth to let her tongue inside, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The hard light could feel his own heart racing much faster as he starts to explore her mouth inside with his eye shut tighter. Yasmin then licks over her tongue and begins to pant holding his head closer.

Handy soon slides his hand lower to her butt and starts to massage it sensually. He begins to moan a little while he pressed Yasmin's lower body close to his. Yasmin blushes deeply and also moans a little as she feels how Handy massages her butt. She loved this new feeling she was having with her best and only true friend until she wrapped one leg around his. Handy had then moved his other hand underneath her leg that was wrapped around his to keep it from sliding down. He soon starts to press his lower body against hers slowly while he kissed her more passionately as her face flushed deeper.

_"Nhh... Handy..."_ Yasmin panted much faster as her saliva mixed with his.

_"Ahh... Yasmin..."_ Handy too started to pant as he kisses her a little longer before breaking the kiss.

Their saliva stringed from their mouths with their bodies feeling hot and heavy as the slender Smurf looked to the small Smurfette with heavy, hooded eyes. He panted hard and fast while he pressed his lower body more against her, feeling a bulge starting to grow from inside his white clothes. The fireworks were just about over until one last spark bloomed up the night sky with streams of smoke from the aftermath of the bursting rockets.

Yasmin looks at him, panting fast and her face all flushed. She feels Handy's bulge pressing against her smurf, which also started to rise. _"Hnnhh...!"_

_"Haahhh... I love you..."_ Handy husked as he presses his body against hers more rousingly, panting heavier and faster. _"I love you so smurfing much...!"_

_"Ohhhw... I love you too...!"_ Yasmin moaned as she holds him tight and places her head on Handy's heart, hearing how fast it was racing. _"Nhahhh..."_

Handy arched her head back and moans louder until he suddenly slides down, pulling Yasmin with him as they were now sitting on the branch while they leaned up against the tree. Yasmin was on top of him who was still listening to his heart beating fast. The hard-worker Smurf had closed his eyes and felt his smurf hard and ready, stretching through the fabric as he heaved through his light chest. The little thinker looks up to him with her eyes hooded, panting hard and fast. She then begins to remove Handy's scarf from feeling so hot and places it behind him. Handy too removes his fingerless gloves from his hands and places it next to his scarf. He looks deeper into her eyes with her eyes hooded and his face deep purple.

_"Hahwww... please, Handy..."_ Yasmin pleaded and places her hands on Handy's chest, stroking it gently. _"Please take me...!"_

Handy looked and smiles up to her as he panted. _"Hahh... hahh... haaa... Whatever will please you..."_

Very soon, he begins to pull down both Yasmin's straps slowly, showing off more of her blue skin. Yasmin pulls her crop top clothes completely down, revealing her hard smurf and begins to pull down Handy's clothes as well. Handy too pulls them all the way out, revealing his strong, hardened smurf as the base pulsated uncontrollably. He then looks back up to her, breathing through his nose and smiles sweetly at her. Yasmin smiles back at him and moves a bit closer as their smurfs touched each other.

_"Hahhh..."_ she chirred and licks over Handy's nose.

Handy started to laugh a little bit and sighs happily. "Looks like we're gonna start off the new year with a bang after all..." he said softly and cups her cheek.

Yasmin giggled a bit until she kisses his lips and rubs his smurf against hers slowly. Handy begins to blush more and closes his eyes as he tilts his head back a bit.

_"Mmmm..."_ The lightman then opens his eyes again and looks at her and whispers. _"You're so beautiful..."_

The little designer with the pink pencil on her left ear smiles at him and starts to move her lower body up a little for her lover to smurf her. Handy begins to rub his own smurf a little and positions it to enter inside of Yasmin's entrance anytime. Yasmin's voice started to quicker and breathed much faster, waiting for Handy's long, thick phallus to go up inside her as her heart started to race hard and uncontrollably. She suddenly started to moan at the feeling as Handy begins to enter her. She enjoyed this feeling so much it was like a dream come true that all seemed very magical. But then...

* * *

**~Flashback ends~**

...Yasmin suddenly opens her eyes again, feeling sweat all over her body and pants a little. She sits up slowly and notices a bulge inside her crop top. She quickly looks over to Handy's side of the bed, which was unused for weeks now. Knowing that the Smurfette had no one to turn to, she sighed sadly. The fashionista looks back down at her bulge pressing through the magenta fabric as she feels how hard it had gotten from reminiscing their time together long ago.

She touches it gently and pants a little more again as she slowly begins to stroke it. She could feel her smurf getting even harder from her touches when she knew there was no way in turning back now. Finally with not a second moment, she pulls her crop top clothes halfway down as she couldn't hold it much longer and reveals her smurf, pulsating. She gripped it gradually and begins to rub it slowly. While she started to masturbate to herself, she closed her eyes and bites her finger, trying to be quiet so Handy wouldn't hear anything.

Yasmin rubbed the tip of the base with her thumb ever so gently as her voice started to hitch. But she still kept her finger in place and remained soundless. She rubbed the tip much harder, pressing slightly against the orifice until clear pre-cum escaped slowly from her smurf. She tilted her head to the side and leaned against the wall as she started to rub her smurf at a faster pace. Her face flushed deeper and she began to sweat more, still trying not to make any noise.

Her heart started to race at about fifty beats per minute as her mind cleared everything she had thought of earlier and only had one thing smurfing on her mind. Handy Smurf. She didn't know it until now how much he had still loved her, even though the lightman had done some wrong in the past. But she didn't let that get in her way and only maintained to one thing at a time. In her mind, all she can hear was Handy calling her name like how he use to when they smurfed time before.

_'Yasmin...'_

Yasmin panted harder and licks over her finger, which she still held between her teeth. She rubs her smurf even faster as she begins to whisper Handy's name. _"H-Handy... Handy..."_

_'Yasmin... Yasmin...'_

She shut her eyes tighter and bit harder on her finger until she suddenly breaks the skin, causing her to bleed a little. But she didn't care. The model just kept rubbing her fully aroused smurf while more pre-cum was released from inside. She licked up the blood from her finger and swallows it and continued rubbing as fast as she can, as she was about to reach her climax. She then put her hand on her mouth, so she wouldn't make too much noise. The designerwoman couldn't hold it much longer as she finally came long and hard all over herself, her clothes and the bed.

_"Mhmmmm!"_

After she had smurfed herself, her body convulsed and shook as she collapsed back in the bed, panting fast and heavily through her chest feeling weak and exhausted. Yasmin had already taken her hand out of her mouth and calmed her heart rate from beating any faster. She then stares at the ceiling as she catches her breath. She takes her hand off her smurf slowly and looks at it, seeing it was all covered with her essence. Afterwards, she starts to lick it up as a few tears started to stream down her face. Yasmin felt her heart had finally slowed down and soon felt it beginning to break. As she licked up the last of her secreted cum, more tears began to drizzle down and started to cry softly. She turned around and cries into her pillow, thinking of Handy, after all the smurfy times they had together and especially everything that Handy ever did for her.

Back outside, Handy heard her cries coming from inside the bedroom as he stood in the halfway with his head leaning against the bedroom door gently. He places a hand close to his chest and felt his own heart breaking more, listening in on the little Smurfette. Somewhere deep down, he felt as if Yasmin needed him right now. However something else came to mind and felt as if Yasmin still hated him. A few tear droplets fell from his eyes as he placed his other hand on the door. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes while he still listened to the sounds of his best girlfriend sobbing. Handy started to feel helpless because there was nothing he can do. He had been locked out of their bedroom and was forced to sleep on the couch in the living room. So much has happened after weeks of the silence and the lack of contact from one another until the light Smurf just couldn't take it anymore.

"Yasmin...?" He finally spoke for the first time after weeks of not talking to her as he tried to get her attention.

Back inside, Yasmin hears him and suddenly looks up. She turns her head to the door but is afraid to answer.

"It's okay... Ya don't have to speak." Handy said from outside the room. "But, just for one moment, there's somethin' I have to tell you..."

Yasmin doesn't move for one second while she still stared to the door and listens to him.

"I know it's been weeks since we haven't spoken to each other after what happened, and I feel gratefully awful for what I had caused ya. I've been thinkin' about it for some time now, and I think it's time I told ya... about us separating..."

As she listened, Yasmin's eyes widened and sits up, pulling her crop top clothes back up again.

"Therefore, I smurfed another letter back to the village a few weeks ago about what happened. I told them everything what I had told you. I told them I was very sorry that I had smurfed everything up when I was with Smurfette at that time. The truth is... I wanted to be with her before I had known you worked so hard on the jewelry you smurfed for her. However, after I came to you when she had hurt ya that day. I felt truly awful and ashamed thinkin' what I wanted. I've been so selfish... and I knew I shouldn't have smurfed to her place to tell her off when I knew ya still needed me."

Yasmin looked down sadly, listening to everything Handy had to say. She felt as is she wanted to say something, but somehow wasn't able to. Handy sighed sadly from outside door as he continued.

"And I think it's best for the both of us that once our friends smurf us back the letter... you should return home. I asked them if they would try to speak to Papa for me so you can go back. As for me..." Before he would say anything else, he looked down sadly as his eyes started to water more. "...I will be staying here..."

Soon tears fell down from his face as he closes his eyes while he spoke. "I'll be alright... So you don't have to worry about me. I'll have Feathers take you first thing once Nuage arrives with the letter and you can smurf back to the village. I know I'm not wanted around anymore after the trouble I had smurfed. And... I know everyone back home misses you very much and need you more than ever."

Back inside, the model could not believe what she was hearing as she then gets up and slowly walks to the door, placing her hand on it.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, and for everyone else. I know you'd be better off without me around anymore. And I know the other Smurfs would feel the same way too, especially Papa. I still can't get over the day he shunned us. But I know he was with me the most, and I don't blame him. And... I figure he wouldn't want me back anyway after he had found out about us."

Before he could say another word, he felt a really sharp pain inside piercing through his heart as he clenched his chest tighter. He tried not to stir a scene and said his final words to her.

"Promise me... no matter what the letter says; I want you to go home. I want what is best for you... and I don't want you to suffer having to be away or this long. I'll be fine... I just want you to be happy... because I'd do anything for you as long as you have me."

Handy's heart started to hurt her more until he started to strain a bit and felt very weak from not doing anything for so long. "But... it's too late for us now... because... my heart is already broken..."

Yasmin's tears already fell down her face again as she listened to Handy and feels her body shaking. Handy then took his hand off the door as he reached into his pocket for Yasmin's necklace and looked at it once last time. After he gazed at it for a short while, he looked back up to the door and said to her softly one last time, "Goodbye, Yasmin... I will always love you, even though we can't be together anymore..."

Once he had finally finished speaking, more tears fell and landed onto the floor. As Handy was about to leave, he let the necklace slide off from his hand and let it fall to the floor in front of the bedroom floor. He put his head down sadly with a sad heavy weight on his heart as he left to leave the house. The lightman opened the front door to go leave until he looked back to see if Yasmin would still have the heart to come running after him. But sadly, she didn't. Handy soon turned away sadly and finally left the house and closed the door.

Soon after Yasmin heard the front door close, she finally unlocks the bedroom door, opening it slowly. She looks around and notices her necklace on the ground. She kneels down and picks it up, looking at it as she feels more tears streaming down and held the necklace close to her heart. Afterwards, the fashion designer gets up again, running outside to see if Handy was still there. It was very dark out and the temperature had dropped a bit as it started to feel a little cold. Yasmin then looks around hastily but doesn't see him anywhere, as she suddenly shouts for him.

"Handy! Handy!"

Feathers suddenly wakes from her slumber and starts squawking at the commotion going on. Yasmin kept shouting his name until she gave up in defeat and let herself fall down on her knees and began to cry. As she cried, Feathers got up from her nest and seen her until she nuzzled her head against her, squawking softly in a sad tone. The little Smurfette quickly turns to the stork and hugs her, still crying.

"Oh, Feathers..." she said as she looks to her. "Feathers, where did he go...?"

All she could do was shrug and put her head down. Then suddenly, she heard a sound of a bird coming from the sky as she looked up seeing Nuage had finally returned. Yasmin also looks up and sees the little smurfberry bird and wipes her tears away a little. Nuage soon lands safely, seeing both Yasmin and Feathers outside and chirped happily with another letter that seemed much longer than the last one she smurfed back to the village.

"Hello, Nuage..." Yasmin softly said looking down to him and notices the letter. She hesitated a little until she removes it from his leg, unrolling it and starts to read. The letter seemed really long and wondered who had written back to them. Her eyes widened with her jaw dropped as she read the letter more and couldn't believe her eyes. After she finished reading the letter she looks back up to Feathers again and cried, "...We need to find him!"

Feathers nodded as she knelt down to let her on her back. Nuage stayed behind while the stork begins to spread out her wings to take flight in search for Handy. As she finally took off Yasmin folded up the letter and placed it in her front pocket along with her necklace. She had hoped she wasn't too late so she can find him and tell Handy how much she truly meant to him after all the times they had spent together.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 25. I wanna gaze up at the moon a little longer…**

* * *

It was dark and cold in Beautiful Paradise as both Yasmin and Feathers flew to go search for Handy minutes ago. Time had passed and they couldn't find traces of him anywhere. They looked in just about every single destination all over the land for a good hour. But Yasmin was not going to give up until she found him.

"Handyyyy!" She shouted for him, hoping Handy would hear her. Knowing that there was no place else he could be, Yasmin thought about where else to search and remembers the day when they both saw two shooting stars. "Feathers, do you remember when you took us to that hill to watch the sunset? Maybe he's there..."

The stork turned to her and nodded until she turned right back around and flew to where they had smurfed a month back. Yasmin then takes a deep breath in and exhales, placing her hand on her front pocket with the letter and the necklace inside, hoping she would find Handy soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, feeling weak and looking very pale, Handy walked as far away as he could and didn't bother to look back. He couldn't even know how long he had been walking for, but he still ventured not knowing where he was going or where he would go. It felt like he had been walking for hours in the cold dead of the night as he started to feel a little chill. He wrapped both his arms around him slightly, rubbing them a little to stay warm. All seemed very hopeless for the sweet Smurf until he soon came across something familiar. He looked up and saw a very steep hill up ahead as he remembered when he and Yasmin once smurfed there to watch the sunset.

Without a hesitation, he decided to climb up the long hill. It would've taken him a minute for him to smurf up there. However, from the lack of exercise and endurance, it had taken him more than he would've guessed. As he finally reached to the top of the hill, he suddenly grew exhausted and catches his breath. Handy then gets back up on his leg and walks up to where the flowers had bloomed. He looked around at all the flowers in different varieties of colors and decides to sit down in the bed of blossoms.

He sighed deeply as he looked up to the stars, remembering the night he and Yasmin came up here and saw two shooting stars. He remembered the wish he had wished for when he told the Yasmin about it. The Smurf with the yellow pencil looked up at the twinkling stars for a few more minutes while the clouds rolled slowly into the sky. The moon was nowhere to been seen, probably hiding behind the clouds as Handy looks back down at the flowers again. They were very familiar to the ones he had smurfed before when he and the designer came to this land for the first time. That's when it hit him when he remembered that they were the same flowers Yasmin used to make him a little flower crown on their date.

Handy then picks one of one of the flowers and held it in both his hands and thought about that time Yasmin made the crown, listening in his mind the sounds of their laughter.

_Ahwwww, you look so cute!_

_I feel ridiculous..._

_Heehee! Oh Handy, those flowers really look good on you._

_Heheh... well the only flower I rather hold on to, is you... My precious little flower..._

_Ahwww, Handy..._

His eyes started to glisten as he looked upon the flower he held. The color was pink, the different color of his skin, his eyes and Yasmin's necklace. He had thought about the necklace with the heart-shaped sapphire diamond, wondering if Yasmin had noticed it after he left. But he doubted it while he stared more at the flower until he began to pick at each petal. There were quite a few petals, but he didn't care. Handy picked each one slowly and disposed them to the ground one by one. There was one last petal left on the stem to pick as he yanked it out and stared at it. He sighed once again and dropped the last one and threw and threw the stem away. After that, he spread out his legs a bit and laid back to look back up at the stars again.

More clouds rolled on by while the moon was still nowhere to be seen. There was some kind of light illuminating behind the clouds, and it looked pretty big in size. On most nights the moon would beam in the colors of white. But for some reason tonight, while the light Smurf still looked up to the sky, a different color had appeared from behind the large pillows of clouds. Handy soon noticed the color illuminating around the clouds that almost seemed too good to be true. It looked like it was something he had hoped for that he had been waiting for a long time. He suddenly sat back up still looking to the clouds as they were moving right along feeling something good was about to happen.

"C-can it be...?" he said to himself as his eyes were fixated to the huge colored light behind the clouds.

And then after the clouds had disappeared, Handy stood up from the ground and gave out a shocking gasp. The moon had finally appeared before his very eyes. But it was no ordinary moon... it was a blue moon...

His wish had come true after all. The blue moon was enormous in size as it lit up the night sky with its beautiful vibrant blue color. Handy still couldn't believe his eyes as he still gazed upon its beauty. Then it hit him that he had remembered that same night when he first came to Beautiful Paradise with Yasmin, thinking in his mind...

_You are something else. I tell ya you're beautiful, but you smurf around and say I am **the** most beautiful out of all the Smurfs._

_But it's truuuue!_

_Ok, tell me this... How beautiful am I?_

_You're more beautiful than a blue moon..._

_R...really?_

_Oh Handy, of course you are..._

Handy had remembered when Yasmin told him that he was more beautiful than what he was looking at right now. But somehow, while he gazed up at the giant lunar blue sphere, he didn't feel it. He realized not only he didn't feel it, but... he also felt truly alone now that Yasmin didn't love him anymore after everything he had done for her. His eyes soon started to tear and placed his hand on his aching heart. He then closed his eyes and turned his head to the ground, feeling tears starting to form. Then he let himself fall onto his legs as he shut his eyes tighter and clenched his other hand to the ground. His body shook and his tears streamed down his face while he pressed his hand closer to his light chest.

"Yasmin..."

And without any hope in mind, he fell back to the ground completely and started to cry. He lay on his side with his head covered over his arms as he cried softly in the bed of flowers. His spirits were very low and had no more strength to move on. He felt as if this was the end, now that his heart was shattered and has lost everything that meant to him, even the Smurfette he had truly loved.

* * *

Not too far from where Handy laid, Yasmin was still flying on the stork. She was on her way to the hillside when she also saw the blue moon already, remembering that this was Handy's wish when they saw the shooting stars weeks ago. After flying for almost an hour and a half now, Yasmin finally sees the hill from afar, still hoping Handy would be there. She and Feathers came closer to the hill and soon spots Handy down there. Relieved, and thanked the heavens above, she cried out his name as Feathers was about to land.

**"HANDY!"**

Handy thought he was still hearing the voices in his head again as he still cried. When they had finally landed, Yasmin soon jumps off Feathers' back and runs to Handy as tears streamed down her face already.

"Handy...!" The designer then hugs him hastily and began to cry.

The lightman jumped a little and realized it wasn't the voices he was hearing in his head when he felt someone touch him. He turned his head slightly and seen Yasmin had come looking desperately for him while tears still ran down his face.

"Yasmin...?"

Yasmin holds him tight as her body begins to shake. She wasn't able to say anything and cried more in his chest. Handy then looks to her and didn't say anything. He sat up from the ground and still stared at her with more tears streaming down his face until Yasmin looks up to him.

"I don't want to go! I don't want you to stay here alone! I... I..." She couldn't finish as more tears streamed down the model's cheeks.

The Smurf who still felt very weak burrowed his eyebrows slightly, seeing her cry more. He begins to close his eyes and turns his head away and sighed sadly.

"How can I go back with you... if I already smurfed enough damage? I don't deserve to step one foot back in the village for any reason. No one will care..." Afterwards, more tears fell upon him as he avoided any eye contact with Yasmin.

"No...! You have no idea!" The Smurfette with the visor cried as she takes the letter out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Please read it...!"

Handy turns back and saw that the letter was about two feet long in Smurf size. He slowly takes the letter from Yasmin's grip and wipes his tears in his eyes a little. Before he could read the letter, he looked back up to her for a brief second and then back down at the long letter. He took another sigh as he began to read to see who wrote back. Once he started reading the first few sentences, his eyes had opened up widely and gave a little gasp. Before he could read the rest he looked back to Yasmin, feeling puzzled and yet very surprised.

"Smurfette...? S-she wrote back...?"

Yasmin also wipes her tears away and nods slightly, waiting for Handy to read the whole letter. Handy then looks back to the letter and begins to read what Smurfette had written.

* * *

_Dear Handy,_

_You probably recognize my handwriting. Yes it's me, Smurfette. Right now, I am at Jenny's house together with Vanity. But that's not important now..._

_What's important is that I read your letter and now that I know what's been happening between you two, I feel truly sorry for what happened that night when you smurfed to my house. I never really thought about how much I broke Yasmin's heart that day, since to me she was just like every other Smurf who loved me. In my world there always had been just one Smurf who I wanted to be with... and that one was you, Handy. But, and here I'm telling you the same thing I just told Farmer and some others, you don't know how it is when 99 guys are in love with you and you try your best in giving them as much love back. It's just too much... And it's even worse when there's actually just one of them who makes you feel like you're smurf on air._

_You have no idea how many times I had to go out with someone and had told them that I love them, because that's why they wanted to hear from me. But that day when Yasmin took me out and told me that she loved me and even smurfed that gift for me, I felt that I had enough from everything. She was the first Smurf I ever told the truth: That I didn't love her. I didn't open her gift because I knew, whatever was inside there, I didn't deserve it, since I already gave her an answer she didn't want to hear. As I left and heard her cry, I felt absolutely nothing, because, like I said before, to me she was just one of many who loved me._

_I didn't think about how much I hurt her that day and that she cried the whole night through just because of me... I also never knew that the friendship between you and Yasmin meant so much to you. All I ever thought about was that I wanted to be with you. Everything else meant nothing to me... But now that I know how much trouble I brought between your friendship, I realized how selfish I acted..._

_It never was your fault, since I was the one who confused you so much that night, without even knowing. So, I am really sorry for everything that happened between us. And please, also tell Yasmin that I'm sorry for hurting her so much back then. Plus now, after I saw the pretty jewelry she did for Lori and Jenny, I can imagine how much love she put into the gift for me I never opened._

_Now to something else: How can you ever think that I would hate you? I could never do that. That day when everyone found out about you and Yasmin being together, I was of course angry and disappointed... But I never hated you. I still loved you, even though I knew your heart belonged to someone else now. There wasn't a day I didn't think of you and wished you would come back. I just stayed in my house all day and never talked to anybody but Vanity about everything, because I thought no one else would understand me... Until today, when we both went to Jenny's house after we noticed that Greedy was snooping around. Lori and Farmer were also there, and I finally was able to tell them everything that weighed heavily on my mind since months. It felt so good talking to them, because I almost forgot what smurfy friends they really are._

_But, especially now that you truly apologized to me for what you did, how can I hate you? As I read your letter, I felt tears filling up in my eyes, because I recognized how much Yasmin means to you, and I felt guilty that I actually am the one who destroyed your friendship, which never was my intention._

_Nobody hates you, Handy. And I bet not even Lori does, even if it seems as if she all terribly miss you. And when I say "you," I mean both of you. We don't want just Yasmin to come back all alone. You don't know how much we need both of you back here. And to prove you how much we do, Jenny had the nice idea to let everysmurf sign here._

_I really hope you two will get on with each other again soon. And please come back._

_We miss you,_

_Smurfette._

* * *

_Hey, Handy! Hang in there, boy! We're all counting on you and your female to come back real soon! Don't give up so easily... Because we all know you're better than that. It takes a real Smurf to be light like you and have the guts as well! So stay strong and come back home! I promise you, when the both of you come back; I will stop eating so much. ...At least for one day. And I will try to walk with you every morning! I know you always wanted to do that with me! Oh, and... to be honest... my bed is broken... I still wonder how that could happen. Anyway, no one wants to repair it. We need Yasmin back here, and not only her. Remember that I wanted to walk with you, Handy! I'm serious! _

_Greedy Smurf._

* * *

_Oh, Handy... I'm sure Yasmin will forgive you for what you did. For everything you had gone through just to be together with her, she just has to. Please don't give up! Stay strong! We hope you two can smurf back home soon. It's not the same without having you here. Nous manquer vous._

_Jenny Smurf._

* * *

_I hate writing letters, but I'll keep this short and simple. We need you, pal. How can we smurf on without you if anything bad were to happen? Remember when you and the others smurfed to New York to help us save Papa from Gargamel? You lead us to a rebellion against him! You're like our hero, only Clumsy was truly the Smurf who saved the day in the end. Without both you and Yasmin back home, the whole village is lost! Please don't do this to us, buddy. I hate to hear that you wish to never return because we really need you... I don't want this to be our last 'goodbye'..._

_Grouchy Smurf._

* * *

_What do I hear? You want Yasmin to come back all alone? You must be kidding... ...At least for one day. And I will try to walk with you every morning! I know you always wanted to do that with me! Oh, and... to be honest... I'm sure it will be fun, even though I know that I will give up after a half minute already..._

_Hefty Smurf._

* * *

_Oh, sweetie... You don't know the half you have done for me. Because of you, I now have somesmurf who truly loves me. And I love him back. And I'm very happy to realize that Farmer is the Smurf who keeps my heart smurfing. I know I still had some feelings for you after leaving you and Yasmin that day, but I gotten over it after thinking about what you said. And I want you all to come back home. You mean so much to us, Handy... And please, I hope you and Yasmin make up soon, because I don't want to see you two separate after all you have been through._

_Lori Smurf._

* * *

_Please don't leave us. Like Lori said, you mean so much to us. And I bet Yasmin still means a whole lot to you. Love hurts sometimes. But in the end, it always comes out strong. Because love never dies, it lives on forever like mine will for her. And I know yours will too for her. We miss you, Handy, and Yasmin too._

_Farmer Smurf._

* * *

_We're all very sorry for everything that's happened. I never knew you two had something going on. Deep down, even though you two were the best of friends since couplehood, I had a feeling you two would smurf out of the closet eventually. After all, there are only 100 Smurfs and a female, including two more already taken. It is a shame to see Yasmin come back here all by herself. And I regret ever saying anything about you thinking we're better off without you, because now I know better. We want you all to smurf back safely as soon as possible. And if it's not too much to ask... do you think maybe you can smurf some of those marvelous gems with you? They look so breathtaking!_

_Vanity Smurf._

* * *

_Faith and begorrah! Why didn't you tell me there is a mine where you guys are? You must take me there as soon as possible so I can venture this wonderful mine full of diamonds! I know Vanity will sure be happy since he already mentioned about it! And Handy... don't go throwing everything away for what you've done so far with Yasmin. You are needed just as much as any other Smurf. And we want you to come back with Yasmin._

_Miner Smurf._

* * *

_I'm very sorry for everything that happened. I didn't know what was going on back then when Papa let Harmony sound the trumpet and let everysmurf scour every house in the village. I only found out a few days later after I realized that the two of you were gone. You did so much for your love and now you want to give up? You must be joking. Even though all this drama really inspires me... Oh I know! I will paint a picture of you two, when you're back home again, oui?_

_Painter Smurf._

* * *

_HAHAHA! Hey, guys! If you all smurf back soon, I have a big surprise waiting for you! And no, it's not a trick. I really miss having you two around. I'm sorry about disturbing any of you the time before this whole thing started. But I was so excited; I wanted to end it with a bang. But seriously, please come back. We don't want you and Yasmin to not talk to each other for a long time. You two were meant for each other. Anyway, we hope you'll get back together and return home._

_Jokey Smurf._

* * *

_Hey, I know we hadn't much contracted before everything started, but that's just one more reason why I want you to come back. I think that's the longest time anysmurf were ever been apart from the family. You two will get along with each other again sooner or later, promise me. They can't be mad at you forever._

_Tracker Smurf._

* * *

_Hey. I just wanted to say that Clumsy and I are really sorry. We didn't know you wanted to surprise Yasmin with a romantic dinner, or better yet, be left alone. I figured it would've been either Smurfette or Lori you wanted to smurf for. But I was wrong... And I feel just awful for having to take Papa's orders to have you taken away from the one you love dearly. As for Greedy... we both made up. Clumsy and I felt truly terrible for months after we had done to him. And I feel it was all my fault for smurfing his arm like that. But we all know now and understand everything. I just wish I would've known sooner. I've been living through the guilt ever since. Please don't leave us. We'll make it up to the both of you for when the two of you come back. I know you said before you would make up for together. I hope you two make up soon. Hello, it's Brainy. I feel just awful for smurfing the last letter to you guys. I never knew this all happened after you smurfed me back yours. Everyone who has signed here all want Yasmin and you back. Even the entire village of Smurfs all know about it. But I can't say much for Papa though... I finally told him what happened when I helped you guys escaped. He didn't seem too upset or angry. He looked rather disappointed and depressed. It's almost as if he feels he's really hurt you two so much. But I can't say the same for you, Handy, seeing that Yasmin won't talk to you anymore. But once you and her read this long letter we all smurfed, maybe she'll realize how much she means to you. And you'll realize how much we want not just Yasmin to smurf back home, but you also. Please reconsider? We will not take 'no' for an answer. We love you, Handy. And I know Yasmin down the line still loves you too with all her heart. We're still not sure about Papa. He still won't say anything. No matter what he says, we all still want you home. Hopefully, Papa will open up after all these months. Until then... Handy, be strong. And Yasmin? Handy is deeply sorry for what he had caused you. And Smurfette is truly sorry for what she did to hurt both you and Handy. Please... come back home. After all, we're still a family. And no Smurf in our family should be casted out just because of the love you two feel for each other. We miss you all and love you very much. _

_Brainy Smurf._

* * *

_Listen, I am sorry for what I wanted to do to you that day when Papa wanted me and Brainy to smurf you two away from each other. Good thing I couldn't see what Brainy did to Greedy, since he knocked me out, heh. I hope you can forgive me. I'm glad you could escape that day. But now it's time for both of you to come back. I want to apologize to you two face-to-face when you're back home again, so don't even think about staying there any longer...! I still think that everything was my fault, even if everysmurf is telling me it was not. You don't know how often I already thought about what would have happened if I had never find out about you two that one night. Oh, I can't describe how much I miss you two... You were always there when I needed help with anything, If you never want to come back home, I think I'll never be able to be happy in my life again. I just wish everything would be as it used to be, so we can live together as a family again._

_Clumsy Smurf._

* * *

After reading the letter signed from everyone back at home, Handy was completely speechless. He couldn't believe not only Smurfette had written back, but everyone one, including Brainy and Clumsy. His hands started to shake a little as tears soon began to fill up his eyes once more. He shut his eyes tight while his tears streamed down his cheeks and covered his face with one hand and started to cry again.

"Do you see... that no one hates you for whatever happened back then?" Yasmin said to him. "...That they all want you to come back..?"

She looks at him as she also starts to cry again. Handy had looked back up to her as more tears fell down.

"But... How can I... if you don't love me anymore...?" He soon begins to feel more sharp pain in his chest and quickly grabs a hold of his heart, squinting his eyes shut and strained. "Oh God, it hurts so much...!" Handy cried and starts to pant a little from the tight squeeze in his heart.

Yasmin quickly places her hand on Handy's with which she held her heart and soon spoke. "Handy..! Please, Handy... I know we didn't talk to each other for so long. That I always ran away whenever you wanted to tell me how sorry you are... But I... I only was shocked and confused at the time. And I know that I throw my necklace away that day when you told me about everything... I was just so upset that I didn't think about what I did..." She then held his hand tighter as she continued. "Do you remember what I said when you asked me if I would still love you, even though you did something wrong in the past?"

Before she'd finish, she took her necklace out of her pocket slowly, as tears fell down her face and began to shake a little. "...I never stopped loving you...!"

Handy had looked back to her and looks down at the necklace in shock. The stone glistened and sparkled more beautifully from the moon's light above. He didn't know what to say as he looks back up to the giant blue moon in the night sky. He gazed up at the blue lunar for a while until he sighed deeply and turns back to her.

"...Then... how come for some reason... my heart still feels empty...? How come... I still feel nothing...?"

The little designer with pink pencil on her left ear looked at him worriedly. She then placed her hand on his cheek and looks into his eyes.

"Because you don't believe me..." she then spoke. "I'm so sorry that I ever broke your heart this much... Please believe me... that I still love you..." Before she finished, Yasmin kisses him softly on his lips. "Because if you don't... my wish won't come true..."

"Your wish...?" Handy blinked a few times, confusingly.

"The wish I had when we saw the shooting stars... I wished for that we would celebrate the New Year with all our friends at home together... With everyone accepting us... But..." She then paused for a minute and looks at him sadly, stroking his cheek. "It can't come true without you..."

After hearing everything, especially Yasmin's wish, the light Smurf looked to her surprised as they both got themselves up from the ground. Handy's dark black eyes started to glisten in the light of the blue moon while he gazed upon Yasmin who still had her hand on his cheek. He gently placed his hand on Yasmin's with hers still in place and shut his eyes for a few moments. And then, after being sad for a long period of time, Handy began to smile. More tears filled his eyes as he opens them again and lets them fall onto Yasmin's hand. Her eyes were now more beautiful than the color of the moon's light that had now beamed over the two Smurfs.

Yasmin can feel Handy's tears fall on her hand as she also begins to smile. She too let her tears also fall down on Handy's hand and looks deep into his eyes, feeling her own heart beating a little strong. "...You're so beautiful..." she spoke softly to him.

Handy looked deep into her eyes and felt his heart beginning to beat strongly and said, "...So are you..."

The smaller Smurfette then let go of his cheek and hugs him tenderly, listening to his heart. "I'm so sorry, Handy... That I made you feel like you're worthless..."

"Yasmin..." the smaller Smurf began to speak as he wraps his arms gently around Yasmin's back and caresses the back of her head. "You have no idea how happy you've made me..." He sighed deeply feeling his heart beating faster while he continued. "All that matters to me now is that I'm here with you... And you will always have a place somewhere deep down in my heart... Because no matter what happens... I will always love you for the rest of my life..."

Handy begins to hug her tighter and sighs again, saying softly into her ear, "I love you, Yasmin..."

Yasmin holds him tighter as her own heart also begins to beat faster. "I love you too, Handy..." She then looks up to him and said, "And as I told you so many times, before... I always will..."

The little Smurfette soon let go of him and gives him the necklace which she still held in her hands the whole time. She smiles sweetly at him, waiting for him to put it around Yasmin's neck. Handy smiles back at her wholeheartedly as he takes the necklace from her and buffs up the crystal with his chest. As it started to shine more beautifully, he looks back to her and undoes the clasps and hooks the studded necklace around Yasmin's neck. The heart-shaped sapphire diamond dangled and sparkled more in the moonlight until Yasmin's eyes started to sparkle as beautiful as the necklace with the moon's beams shining down upon her and Handy. The sweet Smurf couldn't believe his own eyes as he gazed upon her more with love in his eyes dreamily. After that, he wrapped his arms around Yasmin's waist and pulls her closer into his ever-loving embrace.

Yasmin had then wrapped her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. She sighed happily as she rubs her nose against Handy's softly. Handy smiled more as he closed his eyes as well while the blue moon beamed even brighter upon the young lovers, as if they were literally glowing. He held her closer in his arms, feeling Yasmin's heartbeat tenderly against his as he begins to regain his strength from Yasmin's love growing stronger for him. He sighed with remorse letting the last of his tears fall down and nuzzled his head against the designer's neck.

_"Yasmin..."_ he whispered softly.

While they stayed locked in their strong embrace, Yasmin soon looks up to him with her eyes glistening in the moonlight and smiled happily. She begins to stroke Handy's face with her hand and gazed into his beautiful black eyes.

"Handy..." she spoke softly and whispered. _"My beautiful Handy..."_

_'Through our couplehood days, when we were cute and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we played along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no one cannot tear.'_

Yasmin had begun to sing her beautiful song for him she hadn't sung in months on end. Handy smiled sweetly as he listened to her words and decides to sing the next part.

_'But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long has been there by my side...'_

"Oh, Handy..." she said happily as she begins the sing the next part.

'_When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong,_

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only Smurf, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you...'_

As they held hands in theirs, they both smiled at one another and both began to sing altogether.

_'I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here.'_

The blue moon still shined as the stars in the heaven up above tinkled and sparkled when the two Smurfs continued to sing the last verse of their song.

_"And no smurf..."_ Handy sung.

_"...can ever tear us apart..."_ Yasmin sung back.

_'Because now we are together as one... heart to heart...'_

_"I love you..."_ Yasmin whispered and smiles dreamily at him. She then closes her eyes and slowly presses her lips on Handy's.

The lightman accepts the kiss and brought the little Smurfette closer with his hand wrapped around her waist once more and the other cupping her cheek. His face begins to blush as he deepens the kiss more passionately with his heart now racing faster and beating much stronger than ever before.

The designer then wraps her arms around his back and strokes it gently. She can feel Handy's heart beating as strong as hers own and holds him tight. Her face too started to blush and begins to lick over his lips. Handy had soon opened his mouth slightly to let Yasmin slide her tongue inside his and kiss her more lovingly.

Yasmin licks over her tongue passionately, finally tasting him again after all these weeks. Later, she starts to pant a little as her heart begins to race much faster. Handy swerved his tongue into Yasmin's as well and explores her taste buds, sending him chills all over his spine and made himself waggle his tail frantically. Yasmin then holds him tighter and deepens the kiss, blushing deeply. The light kind slowly moves his hand and begins to rub her back. He started to breathe heavily through his nose and waggled his tail more.

Their kiss had lasted for a while with the night still young and the blue moon taking into full effect upon the stars from the skies above. Yasmin kisses him a little longer until she breaks it. She smiles at him and pants a little and then snuggles up to his cheek. Handy smiles back at her and rubs her back a little more until he moved his hand away. He took Yasmin's hand and had then placed it close to his beating heart, taking in a deep, long sigh as it started to race more against her hand. Yasmin had felt Handy's heart racing fast and strong until she placed her head on his light chest.

"...Handy..?" she soon spoke.

"Hmm?" Handy looked to her and wondered.

"Did you know where you wanted to go to as you left today...?"

"I... I don't know..." The light Smurf sadly looked to her. "I had no idea where I was gonna go, until I came across here where we smurfed last time."

Yasmin then snuggles into his chest and said, "I'm so glad that I found you here..."

"But... How would you have known if I was here?"

"Feathers and I already searched almost everywhere for you until this place came to my mind... I just hoped I would find you here. And somehow... I also felt it..."

"You felt it...?"

The little model smiled a little and nodded. "I felt in my heart that you would be here..."

"And... you smurfed all this way... just to find me...?" The lightman asked.

"Yes, I... I actually wanted to follow you right after you left and I found my necklace on the floor. But I already was too late as I go outside... And when I read the letter Nuage gave me, I knew I had to find you, no matter what..."

When Handy listened to every word she said, his eyes started to tear once more and quickly pulls Yasmin's head closer to his heart. "Oh, Yasmin... I'm so sorry..." his voice broke with his tears falling down from his cheeks, hugging her tight as he cried softly.

Yasmin can soon feel Handy's tears falling down and also starts to cry again. "No... I should've get out of the bedroom sooner to tell you how much I still loved you..." she said as she strokes his back. "But I just stayed inside and didn't say anything, making you feel more hurt than ever before... For that... I am sorry..."

Handy then looked back to her with more tears streaming down his face. He begins to wipe the tear off of Yasmin's face and started to speak. "Ya know... You're the only Smurfette who I can truly rely on that I can open up to. I can never show my true feelings and inner emotions to any Smurf other than Papa. But you...? Oh... you're the only true Smurfette around who I can relate to."

He blinked as a few more tears drizzled down. Yasmin smiled at him as she looks into his eyes and pulls his head down and kisses him softly on the cheek, washing away his tears. Handy smiled back a little and then held her closer in his arms.

"There wasn't a day that I had stopped thinkin' about you. Even before we both had our first night last year together, all I could ever think about... was you..." Handy said.

Yasmin then started to blush slightly and felt how her heart started to race a little again.

"Every single day, after we had our first night together, I was excited every time I've seen you..." she said and began to giggle a bit. "The first days were terrible though, when I always blushed and had to hide it from the others."

"Ya mean back when we celebrated the New Year together?" Handy laughed a little.

"Yeah!" Yasmin replied and laughs with him. "And the days before New Year too, hehehe."

"Heheheh... You were so cute when ya had to hide your flushed face from everyone."

"Handyyy...!" The little Smurfette giggled and blushes more as she pulls her hair down to hide her face like she did it back then.

"Aww Yasmin... Ya still got me goin'..." the light Smurf laughed wholeheartedly.

Yasmin soon hugs him hastily, still laughing and then takes a hold of both of his hands and looks up to him, smiling. "Let's go back to our house." She says to him.

Handy looks to her with a happy smile and replied. "Okay. But first..." Before he continued, he looks back up to the blue moon, still shining bright above them. "...I wanna gaze up at the moon a little longer... Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is!" Yasmin replied while she also looks up to the moon and holds his hands a little tight.

Handy turns back and smiles sweetly at her and decides to bring her down gently to sit in the bed full of flowers with him. Yasmin sits closer to him and kisses his cheek before she lays her head on his light shoulder. The light blue man then wraps his small, light arms around his little Smurfette close as he drew out another long sigh. He turns to look back up at the blue moon with her while they both gazed upon its breath-taking beauty of nature.

"Have you ever seen anythin' more beautiful than this up close?" Handy asked. "Oh... it sure is a very smurfy sight to see this from up here..."

The designer placed her hand on his and giggled. "Yes, I've seen something more beautiful than this before..."

The lightman sighed again happily, feeling his own heart beating stronger. "I never want this night to end... It's so beautiful..."

While Yasmin looked up at the moon, she lies down on Handy's lap and held his hand, stroking it softly with her hand. Handy begins to brush his hand against Yasmin's shoulder and lays his head on hers. His eyes glistened while he stared more at the large, lunar sphere. Everything was so peaceful and relaxing for the two Smurfs for quite some time, until Yasmin started to speak.

"...Have you ever thought about taking a walk up there...?"

"To the moon...?" Handy questioned. "Well... I know Dreamy had always wanted to venture past the stars... But... I'm not so sure..."

"Hehehe. Well, I just wonder how it would be like to walk on the moon. Especially when it's blue like now..."

"Yeah, you're right... That would be somethin' unimaginable..."

"...Someday we'll build a machine so we can fly up there... Just us two..."

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy said looking down to her as Yasmin looks back to him, smiling sweetly. "You'd really do that...? He smiled back at her.

"Of course I would!" she giggled and snuggles more into his lap.

"Hmmm... You truly are the Smurfette who I ever fell in love with..."

Handy then holds her hand tighter and stroked her shoulder a bit more. Yasmin sighed happily until she pulls his head down a bit and kisses his nose. Handy starts to giggle a bit and rubs his nose against the little thinker's and looks down at her into her gorgeous, black eyes. Yasmin smiles at him as her eyes sparkled while Handy felt his own heart racing and smiled widely at her.

"You're eyes... they're so enchanting..." Handy spoke in a soft tone.

"Aww, Handy..." Yasmin blushed and felt her heart beating faster.

The light Smurf's eyes began to sparkle as hers as he looked down at Yasmin a little while longer. He soon lays her down gently to the ground and hovers over her slightly, still gazing down at Yasmin's beauty. His breath starts to quicken while his heart rate increases faster. The young Smurfette blushes deeper as she looks into his eyes and then lays her arms around his neck. Handy too started to blush until he slowly moved his head closer to Yasmin's, feeling his heart sky-rocketing through his chest and closed his eyes with his luscious lips pursed gently. Yasmin pulls his head a little closer as she also closed her eyes and kisses him gently.

Handy blushes even deeper and placed his hand on Yasmin's cheek. He kisses her slowly, not wanting to rush their precious time together so quickly with the blue moon still out. Yasmin starts to stroke the back of his head softly, kissing him tenderly while Handy repeatedly kisses her lips. The light kind then moves his other hand to bring Yasmin's upper body upwards with his hand behind her back. The little designer sits up with him and doesn't even think about breaking the kiss. Handy continues to kiss her passionately until he begins to rub Yasmin's back softly with his hand, caressing her with his sensational touches from his fingertips and sending her chills down her spine.

Yasmin then moves a little closer and let her heartbeat against his. She soon slides with her hand under his pencil and strokes his head gently, while Handy begins to chirr at the feeling of her hands being brushed against his head. The light, handsome, Smurf kisses her much longer until he breaks the kiss and starts to pant a little as his heart raced more against hers.

The slender, slightly-sew Smurfette looks deep into his eyes, still stroking his head when she too also starts to pant. Handy rubs her back a bit more until he ventures his hand up inside Yasmin's hat, stroking her head softly. His eyes hooded heavily as he looks deeper into her glistening eyes, gazing more upon his lover filled with lust.

_"Yasmin..."_ he whispered softly to her.

Yasmin pulls his head even closer, placing his forehead on hers and closes her eyes. Handy then rubs his nose softly against hers and kisses it sweetly. He then licks over Yasmin's sweet lips and starts to suckle on her lower lip tenderly. The younger blue woman gently presses her lips against his once more as she holds him tight with one hand still under his hat and the other on his back. Slowly, but surely, while Handy still had his hand under Yasmin's hat, he slid her hat off carefully and had then removed her pink pencil from her left ear, placing them both into the flower bed.

Yasmin had then let herself fall back to the ground again and slowly pulls Handy with her. Handy breaks the kiss once again and begins to stroke Yasmin's pink head ever so softly. He then traces his fingers over her ear, caressing the outlines ever so gentle as he looks to her, smiling sweetly and sighed. The smaller Smurfette soon giggled a little at the feeling while the light Smurf caressed over her ear more. He looks up to her and smiles back with his eyes hooded, and his heart beating fast.

"I love you..." Handy said as he began to stroke the temples on her cheek, "I love you with all my heart and smurf..."

"And I love you..." Yasmin replied back sighing happily and still stroking his head, "My heart belongs to you..."

After Handy had removed Yasmin's hat earlier, Yasmin removes his hat as well and places it to the ground next to hers. Handy then moves closer to him with his bald head not revealed as the little designer's.

_"Always and forever..."_ the light whispered to her.

Yasmin smiled dreamily and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, rubbing her nose against his once more. Closing his eyes and smiling more at the feeling; Handy rubs his nose in return and then places his hand underneath her chin and licks over her lips again. He trailed his tongue to let himself inside her mouth as Yasmin begins to open up for him to let his tongue inside and licks over it, with the acceptance of the little Smurfette closing her eyes as well. Handy begins to explore inside once again and tastes Yasmin's sweet taste buds, entering deeper and kissing her more with forbidden pleasure.

The designer begins to pant, licking her tongue with passion and strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. The small, light hard worker could feel his heart racing fast as his face blushed deep red. He remained in place, still not wanting to rush their intimacy too soon and moves his other hand to trail his fingertips down Yasmin's chest. Yasmin then feels a chill down her spine because of Handy's gentle touch as her heart raced faster. Handy continued to brush up on Yasmin's chest with his fingertips while he still explored inside the Smurfette's mouth more passionately, beginning to make both him and Yasmin become aroused.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the blue moon was still in place beaming in the starry night sky, Papa Smurf had already conducted one of his potions to look at the visions that would happen on the night of the blue moon. He had seen both Handy and Yasmin together on top of the hillside through his magic elixirs while they were kissing and lying in the colorful flowerbed together. The eldest Smurf of the village couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were alright and were safe from any harm. After months on end with his son and daughter being away for so long; Papa had found it in his heart that he could not separate them from their love. He found that their love for each other was true and very strong. He had also known that their love for each other really meant something more than just their friendship and their couple ship. The guilt the leader had felt in his heart for very long had been lifted when he had witnessed his two Smurfs showing how much they had truly loved each other not just because of their intimacy time before. While he watched them for a little while longer through the smokey vision, a knock suddenly came at the door.

"Papa?" a voice was heard. "It's me Brainy. Is it alright if I came in?"

Papa suddenly jumps a little when he heard his door knocking. He looks to the door and back at the vision as it slowly disappeared. "...Yes, come in." He said lowly.

Brainy soon opens the door and let himself in. "Hey... I know you're still a bit unpleased with what I had told you, but I just wanted to make sure if you were alright..."

"It's okay Brainy, I'm fine." Papa responded while he looked at him.

The brainiac looked to the floor with his hand behind his head and the other adjusting his glasses. He still felt awful for telling their beloved leader the truth in having to help Handy and Yasmin that day during the raid. He felt most of this was all his fault for letting them both escape from anything else that would happen if Papa or the other Smurfs were to find them. Brainy then looks back up to him and began to speak.

"Papa... I... I'm very sorry... That I kept this from you for this long... And since... it's almost the end of the year, I..." He paused for a moment until he continued. "...I just figured maybe it wouldn't be too much to ask if... you're willing to have them come back home... The thing is; all the Smurfs now miss them so much. And what is there to celebrate, if you can't enjoy it with the ones that you love...?"

Papa Smurf then sits down on a chair and sighed. "I know... We've never celebrated any holiday without the whole family." He said sadly, as he looks to the floor.

The smart Smurf walks up to him as he spoke, "Then... don't you think it's about time... that we should have everyone reunited together as one? ...That we should have Handy and Yasmin smurf back...?"

"...I..." the old Smurf in the red hat and pants paused a little and looks up to him until he continued. "...There were so many times already I thought of getting them back here..."

"...You really miss them... do you...?"

"...Yes... Of course I do... they're my son and daughter..." Papa replied and sighs again, putting his head down and closes his eyes. "But I guess they don't ever want to look into my eyes again... after everything I did to them..."

"Are you kidding...? They both miss you very much." Brainy said. "They smurf back to us saying how much they miss you and you wish to come back home! ...They're just afraid that they can't be together if you and any of the others won't accept them for their love..."

Everything was soon quiet for a while as Papa Smurf began to think. He then looks up to him again and said, "...Then we need to tell them they don't have to be afraid..."

"Y-you... you mean it...?" Brainy reacted feeling quite surprised.

Papa nodded slightly and continued. "They can't live away from home forever... and we need them here... everyone misses them..." His eyes begin to fill with tears. "Especially... their old Papa..."

The young apprentice's eyes begin to glisten as tears filled his eyes as well.

"Papa Smurf..." he said as he then comes closer to his Papa and gives him a tender hug.

The old Smurf in the white beard soon holds him tight as his tears begin to fall down. "Oh Brainy, I'm so sorry for everything I did...!"

"We're all sorry, for not telling you sooner about them this whole time..." Brainy spoke in a broken voice as he started to cry.

"No... You don't have to be sorry." Papa Smurf said as he rubs his back soothingly. "The way I acted was wrong... I just wish I would've never smurfed them out of the village..."

"I wish they'd come back home right now..." the nerdy Smurf cried more and sniffled.

"Then let us tell them as soon as possible that they can smurf home..." Papa said. Brainy looks to him, nodding slightly as they both agreed to have both Handy and Yasmin back at home very soon.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 26. I'm so happy my wish came true...**

* * *

Back on top on the tall hillside in Beautiful Paradise, the blue moon was still in full effect while it bright up the entire night. Both Handy and Yasmin were still lying in the flowerbed, continuing with their long overdue passion throughout the night. Feathers, however, minded the two as she let them have their alone time after many weeks with the Smurfs from avoiding each other. She had been on the other side of the hill near the edge while she relaxed and fell asleep. The stork would eventually hear them call her name later to smurf them home, but all she could do was just relax easily and felt really happy that they were back together like always.

Handy continued to brush his fingertips over Yasmin's slender chest, kissing her much deeper while he explored inside her mouth erotically. Yasmin had begun to pant more and blushed deeply, placing her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her body. The light, sweet up Smurf blushes deeper and soon takes his hand off her chest and pressed his small, light, chest against hers. He began to sweat while he still kissed her more passionately. Yasmin then holds him tight and wraps both of her legs around his as she strokes his back, kissing him with lust. With each passing second as they continued kissing, Handy mixed his saliva with hers and begins to press his lower body against Yasmin's slowly.

Yasmin then swallows their saliva and begins to moan a little at the feeling of Handy pushing up against her sensuously. Handy kisses her more until he finally breaks off this kiss with their saliva drooling from their mouths onto the model's chest. He starts to pant heavily and looks down to her with his eyes hooded, still pressing his lower body against hers continuously. The young Smurfette looks up to him with her face all flushed and panting hard. She too starts to press her lower body against the smaller Smurf as well while Handy blushes even deeper, panting heavier and harder. He could feel his heart beating stronger and faster with every second passing by when the two were beginning to became aroused.

_"Hnn... Handy..."_ Yasmin said softly and begins to lick his neck and kisses it.

Handy shut his eyes and starts to moan at the feeling. _"Ohh... Yasmin..."_ He continues to press at a quicker pace below the belt as trickles of sweat started to pass down his hot blue skin.

The smart designer suckles his neck more with pleasure, breathing hard through her nose and with her legs still wrapped around the sweet's ever so tightly. Handy starts to pant more uncontrollably and moans a little louder. He rubbed his hand against Yasmin's head, which was already beading with sweat. He then used his other free hand to slowly pull down one of the designer's straps to her white-crop top clothes.

_"Hmm... nhh..."_ Yasmin stops suckling his neck and looks up to him with her eyes hooded and saliva drizzling down her mouth, panting.

Handy still panted as he pulled the clothes all the way out of Yasmin's arm. He then takes a hold of her arm and begins to lick all the way pass her shoulder. Yasmin had closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, feeling Handy's wet tongue on her blue skin.

_"Hahh..."_

The lightman continues to lick up and down her arm hungrily until he had gone back down to her hand and starts to lick around the outlines of her hands. The little fashion panted harder and presses her lower body against his once more. Handy trailed his tongue around her hands more and continued to press more sexually against her. He began to suck on her index finger until he had tasted the wound from hours ago. And suddenly, he stops at everything he was doing. He panted fast and looks at the flesh wound on Yasmin's hand and turns to her.

_"Hahh_... Y-Yasmin... _ahhh_... what happened...?"

"Tha-..._hahh_... I-it's nothing..." Yasmin responded as she looks at him, blushing more.

_"Hahh... hahh..._ Please... _ahh_... please tell me..." Handy begged, holding her hand worriedly.

"...I... _hahh_... I was..." she looked down and spoke, "...masturbating earlier... hahhh... And I didn't want you to hear me... so I bit my finger to make less noise..."

Handy had then calmed his breathing down and planted a soft kiss on her hand. He looked down to her and smiled slightly. "I figured you were doin' somethin' in there... Other than doin' nothin'..."

Yasmin looked to him again, smiling back a little. "...I wonder what you did all the time... on the sofa..."

"...Basically nothin'...But... there were times that I dreamt of you where I had a... wet dream..." The small Smurf said as he blushes a bit.

"Mmmmh... tell me about it..." The Yasmin said cooingly as she strokes with her finger over the smart's light chest.

Handy blushes even more and felt his heart racing once more as he spoke.

"Well... whenever I slept and thought about ya... I would think of the good times we spent together. And... whenever I thought of the smurfy times with just you an' me... My body starts to get that sensational feeling like any other kind of feeling... It's like... It's like I'm fallen in love with you all over again..."

Soon after, he begins to thrust and press on Yasmin's lower body once more and blushes deeper as he continued while Yasmin listens to him.

"And the time... when I first fell in love with you that day... after you smurfed away from me... _Hahh_... I smurfed myself for the first time to you... I never told ya or to anyone else other than Grouchy and Greedy that day when they and the girls came for our help. Hahh... It was the most beautiful thing that ever happened... I wanted to kiss you so bad...! And before Azrael jumped out at us, what I wanted to tell ya that day... I wanted to say... _I love you_..."

After Handy had told her how he truly felt about her that day, he felt his heart racing faster and begins to push up at Yasmin at a faster pace, feeling a stiff in his clothes. Yasmin also blushed more and her heart raced as she started to moan.

_"Ohhww... oh Handy... Hnnnhh..."_ She could feel Handy's smurf pressing against hers as it also started to rise.

_"Ahh... ahh..."_ Handy then closes his eyes and smiles at the feeling and moaned. He panted harder and pressed his small bulge repeatedly against Yasmin's hardened bulge and starts to sweat.

The blue popular Smurfette felt her smurf getting harder and moans a little louder as she also starts to sweat. _"Ahh... hahh..."_

The sweet smart panted faster and had then brought Yasmin back up, holding on to her back. He soon starts to pull off the other strap down from Yasmin's shoulder and begins to lick and suckle her neck with hunger. Handy continued to suck her neck like a honeysuckle until he trailed his tongue downwards and licks her chest. Yasmin holds him tight, panting harder and pressing her bulge against Handy's. She could feel her own heart beating fast against Handy's pink, slick tongue as Handy suckles on her slender pectoral, tasting her pulse. The hungry Smurf then slides his tongue down lower to her stomach, leaving trails of his saliva all over her. Afterwards, he slowly pulls Yasmin's crop top clothes off to her legs, panting harder and faster and suckles on her abdomen. As she felt this new sensation of 'getting licked', Yasmin moves with her hands up to his head, stroking it.

_"Ha-Handy..."_

_"Hahhnn... Yasmin..."_

Handy continues to suck on Yasmin's belly until he pulled the leggings off her midsection, revealing Yasmin's fully, aroused Smurf, bouncing out of her clothes and pulsating fast at the tip. Yasmin looks at him with her eyes hooded, panting heavily as Handy had stopped licking her stomach and looks to her as well. He panted strongly with his heart now beating at nearly a hundred beats per minute, pulling the last of Yasmin's leggings out of her legs and moved his eyes slowly to her erect smurf. Yasmin licked over his lips and had waited for what Handy was going to do next.

_"Hah... hahh... haa..."_ Handy flushed deeply with his eyes hooded heavily as he then closes his eyes and licked over his own lips. He started to rub Yasmin's smurf a little until he planted a soft kiss on the tip with the blood rushing through and pulsating faster.

The designer begins to moan at the feeling and closes her eyes with one hand still on the back of Handy's head._ "Ahhh..."_

The Smurf with the yellow pencil on his eyes had then slowly lapped his tongue at the throbbing gland, tasting what had been dried up earlier from when Yasmin pushed herself. _"Nnnn..."_

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin tilted her head to the side and starts to push a little against him.

Handy laps his tongue around the base more and soon slides his mouth inside, beginning to suck it, hungrily.

_"Mhhmm..."_ Yasmin begins to smile slightly at the feeling as the light Smurf licked her thick, blue, phallus. _"Ahwww... Handy..."_

After hearing his name ringing through his ears, Handy opens his eyes half way and looks up to him while he sucked. He starts to breathe hard through his nose as Yasmin looks down at him with her eyes hooded, smiling and panting.

_"Haahhh... hah..."_

Seeing that his beloved and lustful woman was very pleased; Handy closes his eyes back shut and begins to suck harder, blushing and then moved his other hand behind Yasmin's back and caresses her.

_"Nhahhh..."_ Yasmin moaned and soon pushes against him, while pulling Handy's head closer.

_"Mmmm..."_ Handy brushes his fingertips down her spine, soon feeling his own smurf growing longer from Yasmin thrusting inside him._ "Mmmhh...!"_

Yasmin moaned with pleasure, feeling Handy's gentle touches as she thrusts more inside him. Handy sucks more hungrily and breathes faster, moaning as his smurf stretches out through the linen fabric of his white clothes.

_"Haaa... Handy..." _She then moves with one hand up to her mouth, suckling his forefinger._ "Mhmm..."_

Handy had continued to suck Yasmin's thickness as he then moves his hand away from gripping it and slides with his hand inside his clothes, feeling for his smurf ready and semi-hard. Some of the model's pre-cum had already escaped and passed inside Handy's mouth, swallowing her sweet juices. He starts to suck at a faster pace, wanting more of Yasmin's essence as he begins to pull his clothes off from stretching any longer. Yasmin starts to moan louder as she feels more pre-cum escaping.

_"Ahhhh... hahh..."_ She licks his hand erotically with her eyes closed._ "Nnnhahh... oh God... Faster please... hahh... don't stop...!"_

_"Mmm... Nnnhh..."_

The light Smurf then takes his other hand away from her back and pulls his clothes fall the way down, revealing his thick, large, smurf throbbing uncontrollably. He had finally pulled the leggings out and tossed his clothes aside as he sucked much faster, gripping both hands on Yasmin's thighs.

_"Ahwww, yes...! ...Yes...!"_ Yasmin cried in a sexual bliss and thrusts inside him once more as she feels close to her release. _"Nnhahhh... Handyyy...!"_

Handy then sucks at full speed, waiting for Yasmin to come inside his hungry mouth, feeling the pressure that she would let go anytime now. _"Mmmhh...!"_

_"Haaahh...! Ahhh...!"_ Yasmin thrusts a little more until she suddenly comes long and hard inside Handy's mouth._** "AHHHHHHWWW! OHW, HANDY! Hahhhhh...!"**_

_"MMMM...!"_

Handy sucked and ingested Yasmin's sweet juices from within and swallows it down. He slurped every last drop until the young Smurfette was completely empty and then took her smurf out of his mouth. After licking the last of Yasmin's secreted seed from his phallus, Handy licks over his own lips and wipes under his chin with his hand and opened his eyes. He looks up at Yasmin who was now sweating from head to toe from her afterglow.

Yasmin looked at him, panting fast. She soon wanders with her eyes down to Handy's large smurf and then looks back up to him, smiling. Handy smiles back and licks her lips again as he takes his hands off her hips and falls to the ground. He looked deeper into her eyes, waiting for Yasmin to have her turn with him. Afterwards, the designer hovers over the incredible light worker and starts to stroke his smurf with her fingertips gently until she begins to lick the tip of it slowly.

_"Hmmm..."_ The lightman tilted his head back and smiled sensually. _"This feels good..."_

The little designer licks his smurf more and then slides her mouth over it, beginning to suck it._ "Mhmm..."_

_"Ahh..."_

Handy had started to moan and closes his eyes as he brought Yasmin's head closer, beginning to push upwards in her mouth a little. Yasmin sucks Handy's long, throbbing smurf hungrily while breathing hard through his nose. As Handy blushes deeper and heaves through his light chest hard, he started to stroke the back of the model's head soothingly and begins to thrust more steadily in her mouth. Yasmin begins to rub his thighs gently, sucking his smurf with more lust, making Handy's breath hitch and breathe much harder and sweating immensely. He could feel his own tail thumping on the ground excitedly as he smiles more and starts to moan a little louder. While Yasmin still sucked him good, she tickled the tip with her tongue as saliva drizzled down Handy's smurf.

_"Mhmm..."_

The blue light laughed a little at the feeling and sighed dreamily. He then opens his eyes back up and looks to her as he continues to thrust. _"Ahhh..."_

The little model strokes his thighs more erotically and looks slightly up to him, beginning to suck a little faster.

_"Ahhhh...! Oh, Yasmin...!"_ Handy cried panting much faster and pushes inside more willingly with pleasure.

_"Mmmmh..."_ Yasmin sucks much harder, breathing fast through her nose, hungry for Handy.

_"Awwhh... Babe... Hahhh... Don't stop...! Hah...!"_ The lightman soon sweats more and thrusts faster.

Yasmin closes her eyes again, sucking faster and faster and begins to moan a little loud. Handy too closes his eyes again and tilts his head back, panting faster and moaning louder. Hearing the sounds of Handy's moans made Yasmin became aroused again as she felt her smurf rising a second time.

_"Ahhh... Hahh... Yasmin..."_ The handyman can feel his heart racing faster and pulls Yasmin's head closer, pushing more lustfully inside her mouth. _"Nnnh..."_

_"Hmmmh... mhmmm..."_ The designer could not wait to taste Handy's essence now as she sucks his smurf as fast and hard as she can, sweating immensely from head to toe.

Handy was now feeling really close to his release as he moaned much louder, panting uncontrollably and sweating with a glow around him. _"Y-Yasmin...! Ahh... I... Ahhh... I..."_

Yasmin shakes her side excitedly, knowing he was going to cum any moment as she breathes fast with her heart racing uncontrollably.

_"Hahh... Ahhh... Yasmin...! Yasmin...!"_ Handy couldn't hold it in anymore and suddenly explodes inside her mouth. _**"AHHHHHH! YASMIN! Yasmin!"**_

"Hmmnn...!" Yasmin swallows everything that splattered inside her mouth, enjoying every single drop of it. After ingesting everything the lightman had delivered, she then takes his smurf out of her mouth, licking her lips and panted. The small popular Smurfette looks up to him with her eyes hooded and smiled.

Handy panted really fast with his heart racing continuously when he too looks up and smiles back. He soon reaches out a hand and cups Yasmin's cheek with blush filling his cheeks ever so deeply. With Yasmin soon wrapping her arms around him, she had let herself fall down on Handy, panting fast and feeling exhausted, with her smurf still feeling a little hard. Both their bodies were drenched in their afterglow while the blue moon shined upon the two Smurfs, making the glow on them shine even more during their enchanted night of love and everlasting passion. Handy soon looked down to her while Yasmin laid her head in his small, light, chest. He kisses her forehead gently and looks back up seeing the blue moon still shining late in the night. The little designer snuggled up to his chin ever so lovingly, sighing deeply and smiled when she too also looks up to the moon.

"I wish this night would never end..." Handy smiled and sighed.

"Mhmm, same here..." Yasmin said and kisses his cheek. "It's such a wonderful night..."

"The moon is so breath-takin'; I wish it would smurf here every night."

"Good thing that I have something more beautiful to look at whenever I want..." Yasmin replied, cuddling up to him.

"Heheheh, now I wonder what that could be...?" The pencil Smurf wondered looking to her and smiles sweetly.

Yasmin look back at him and giggles saying, "You have three guesses, hehehe."

"Oh...?" Handy asked raising an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Oh, Handy!" The designer laughed as she cuddles him more, kissing his cheek again.

Knowing Handy, he knew exactly what Yasmin was talking about. However, he played along and pretended as he thought and guessed what the designer wanted him to say. He stroked her chin with his forefinger and pondered until he knew what to say to her.

"Well... is it your necklace...?"

Yasmin giggled and shook her head. "No, it's not my necklace."

"Hmmm... Is it your gorgeous smile...?"

"Uh-uh..." Yasmin giggled more as she blushed.

When the light Smurf knew he had one last guess, he wrapped his arms around the little Smurfette, holding her closer.

"I don't know..." Handy sighed. "This seems like a real hard one... But... I bet I know what it really is..." he smiled coyly.

"Oh, really?" Yasmin smiled. "Then tell me..."

Before Handy would say anything, he slowly brought Yasmin's head up with his hand under her chin. He looks deep into her beautiful, black, sparkling, eyes and smiles tenderly with his eyes hooded and glistening.

_"It's me..."_ Handy whispered.

Yasmin then lays her arms around his neck, smiling and said, "How did you know...?"

Handy smiled back and replied, "When I first saw that the blue moon had appeared, I remembered the day we first came to this place when you told me..." He then blushes slightly and continued, "...that I was more beautiful than this."

"Mhmm... and I didn't lie..." Yasmin replied back, rubbing his nose against hers.

Then all of a sudden, the small blue man looked to her sadly, remembering how he had lied to her months ago. He looked at the little Smurfette a little while longer until he turned his head away and sighed.

"Wha-...what is it...?" Yasmin asked, looking at him worriedly.

Slowly but surely, Handy turns his head back and looks to her as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently.

"Yasmin... I'm really sorry for not tellin' ya the truth all this time..." he said to her. "I feel like such a fool... And I didn't wanna see ya get hurt if I had told you sooner about Smurfette..."

"Ahwww, Handy..." Yasmin spoke as she places her hand on Handy's with which he cupped her cheek. "It's okay... I've already forgiven you... Especially after I read the letter of Smurfette where she apologized to both of us..."

Not knowing what else to say, the lightman had then closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and shed a few tears from his eyes, letting them fall from his cheeks to his chin.

"Oh, honey..." Yasmin soon wipes his tears away and kisses his cheek softly. "Please don't be sad anymore..."

Handy then opened his eyes again and looks back up to her, gazing at his loving Smurfette while he still had his hand placed on Yasmin's cheek.

"Everything is alright now..." Yasmin said when she gave him a little smile.

And with his eyes glistening and shining in the moonlight, Handy sighed a little and smiled back at her slightly. He knew Yasmin had forgiven him for everything he had done, although he still felt guilty for not being loyal and truthful to his only girlfriend and true love. But in the end, what was done is done. And the only thing that truly mattered to Yasmin the most was that she loved Handy.

As the young designer cuddles up to him close, she said to him in a soft voice, "I love you... and that's all that matters..."

"And I love you... with all of my heart..." Handy replied back as he holds her tighter and nuzzles his head in hers.

Yasmin then sighed, smiling up to him until she begins to feel a little cold. Handy could feel the goose bumps forming on the Smurfette's blue skin as he starts to shiver from the soft breeze. He starts to rub her arms a little to keep her warm before Yasmin would get any colder.

"Ya wanna head back?" Handy asked feeling concerned for her.

"I'm not sure... It's cold but... it's so nice here with you at the same time..."

Then the sweet-kind Smurf turns to sit up on his legs, bringing Yasmin with him and stared straight into her eyes. "A-are you sure...? I wouldn't want ya to be too cold... I know the weather here feels like spring; even though, the climate here never changes..."

"...Actually..." Yasmin began as she blushes a little, "...It's always warm when I'm lying in your arms..."

"Oh...!" Handy suddenly looks down, feeling embarrassed and blush filled his cheeks. He turned his eyes to her slightly, while he was still blushing.

Seeing the sudden reaction in the sweet Smurf's face, Yasmin giggled and cuddled up to him once more. "You're so cute!"

Handy began to smile and hugged her tenderly as he closed his eyes and blushes more. "Oh, Yasmin..."

Yasmin sighed happily, closing her eyes as well and said, "I love you so much..."

The light Smurf with the yellow pencil started to chirr a little and nuzzled against her cheek. "I love ya too, babe..." He then begins to rub Yasmin's back a little to warm her up more in his loving embrace.

"Hmm... It really is warm in your arms..." Yasmin giggled.

"And it's really warm when you're so close to me..." Handy sighed happily.

The little Smurfette then looks at him and smiled sweetly. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, making the blue sweet laugh a bit before they both looked back up at the giant blue sphere. They gazed upon the sight of the bright blue moon for a few more minutes while everything was calm and serene.

"So... ya really think I'm more beautiful than the blue moon...?" Handy asked when he broke the silence.

"Of course I do..." Yasmin replied back. "I already said that I didn't lie when I told you this..."

As Handy looks back to her, he begins to pull her closer and says to her in a soft voice, "Do you remember... when ya smurfed inside me for the first time when we came here...?"

"...Yes I do..." Yasmin had blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Yasmin...?" Handy said with eyes glistening more.

"...Yes...?"

Before Handy would say anything else, he leaned forward slowly and whispered in her ear ever so softly, _"...I want you inside me..."_

Yasmin soon begins to blush deeper as her heart started to race. "...H-Handy..."

"...It's been so long since the last time you ever took me..." the hard worker spoke as he cups her cheek. "And I wanna remember this for a long time, if you take me here right now..."

Handy's face became flushed as deep as Yasmin's until he can feel his heart beginning to race once more. Yasmin looked deep into his eyes and begins to smile with her eyes hooded. She pushed him to the ground slowly as Handy soon felt excited and starts to breathe quickly. His heart starts to race faster, feeling his smurf slowly rising as he gazes upon Yasmin's innocent, loving, face. Yasmin looked down at him with her side shaking and her heart racing as fast as Handy's. She then begins to lick over Handy's lips, making the Smurf pant quicker with her side thumping against the ground once more. Handy blushes much deeper and smiled while Yasmin felt her own smurf rising once more, hearing Handy pant. Yasmin starts to stroke his light chest, while she kisses his lips until Handy kisses her with passion with both hands on the Smurfette's cheeks. He slowly begins to spread his slender legs a bit, arching his lower body up against hers, starving for Yasmin's love.

The designer then takes a hold of his fully aroused smurf gently and feels for Handy's entrance with her fleshy, blue, member still in place. Handy soon after breaks the kiss, feeling Yasmin's smurf brush up against his puckered hole as his breath hitched at the feel. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulls her closer while Yasmin smiled at him with her eyes hooded and begins to enter him slowly.

_"Haahhh..."_

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy starts to moan and holds her tighter as he squeezes his eyes shut. _"Y-Yasmin...!"_

_"Mmmmh..."_ Yasmin had then made her way deeper inside him as she gently strokes Handy's smurf with her fingertips.

_"Ohhh..."_

The sweet slender just loved how Yasmin touched him so. His face became all flushed with a deep purple color and his smurf had finally become fully aroused and hard, pulsating against the model's gripped hand. Yasmin begins to thrust inside him slowly at the same pace as she begins to rub his smurf and blushes deeper.

As the little Smurfette pushed in and out of her light lover at a gentle pace, Handy started to push upwards and moaned a little louder._ "Ahhh... K-keep smurfin'..."_

_"Nnnhh..."_ Yasmin thrusts a little deeper and starts to lick his neck.

Handy panted heavily and groaned as his body starts to sweat. He felt Yasmin push in deeper while he feels his own pulse pumping against her wet tongue. Yasmin soon breathes hard through her nose while she suckled his neck. She kept thrusting inside and rubbed his smurf as Handy held onto her much tighter and tilted his head back. He could feel his heart racing faster up against Yasmin's beating heart until he wrapped his light legs around hers and continued to push upwards. The ever-so-cunning designer moaned as she thrust a little faster, still sucking his neck. She then moves with her free hand up to his head and starts stroking it.

_"Ahhh... Hahhh..."_ The very sweet smart panted much faster, pushing at the same pace as Yasmin's thrusting.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Yasmin then wandered with her tongue up to Handy's mouth and licks over it.

_"Hahh... Yasmin..."_ Handy husked as he opens his eyes half way and looks to her, still panting and his arms wrapped around her neck.

Yasmin looked up to him, panting fast. _"Hnnh... Handy..."_ She keeps stroking his head, thrusting a little harder.

_"Nnnn... Yasmin..."_ Handy whispered while he had moved one hand to her cheek, cupping it.

"Haahh... hahh..." The little Smurfette licked over her own lips and then begins to kiss him with passion.

Handy had then opened his mouth to let her explore inside with lust. _"Mmmhhh..."_

Yasmin soon licks over his tongue erotically, panting faster and begins to sweat.

_"Hnnn..."_ The horny hardman had mixed his saliva with hers as they drooled from their mouths. He soon started to feel some pre-cum seeping out as he moaned louder at the feeling.

_"Ahhnn..."_ The designer kisses him deeper, rubbing his smurf at a faster pace when she starts to thrust faster and moans louder.

Handy pushes upwards faster, flushing and breathing hard through his nose. _"Nnnh...!"_ More and more pre-cum escapes from inside as it drizzles onto Yasmin's gripping hand.

Yasmin kisses him a little longer until she breaks it. She looks down at him, smiling and panting hard. _"Ahhh... hahh..."_

Handy looked up to her and smiles back, panting fast and his heart racing rapidly. He was now nearing so close to his release as he starts to react quickly to the intense feeling building inside him. _"Oh, God...! Yasmin...!"_ He pushes as fast as he can, holding her tight. _"Hah.. hah.. hahh... hahhh... Please...!"_

_"Ahhww... ohh... ohw yes...!"_ Yasmin soon thrusts and rubs at full speed, also feeling close to her release.

_"Hahh... Ahh... Ahh...! Ahhnn! Yasmin...! Hahh... I love you...!"_ Handy couldn't hold it in anymore and finally squirts all over himself and Yasmin, long and hard, crying her name at the top of his lungs. _**"YASMIN! AHHHHHHHWWWW!"**_

Yasmin too cries out his name as well, as she also couldn't hold it much longer and squirts her load inside him. _**"AHHHHWWW! HANDY! ..Ohhw...!" **_She then collapses on top of him, panting hard and fast. _"Hahhh... hahh... I love you too... hah..."_

Handy panted hard and fast, feeling his heart beating really fast. Both their weakened bodies were drenched in their musk and afterglow, sweating all over. All that sudden rush of their long awaited pleasure was truly worth the wait. As Yasmin laid on top of him, Handy looked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

_"Hahh... hahh... ahh..._ That... _hah... hahh..._ That was amazing... _hahh_..." Handy husked.

The little Smurfette smiled at him still panting and stroked his head gently saying, "Hmmm... it sure was..."

The small, sweet, Smurf a little more and sighs deeply, relaxing himself and his own heart level. He then places one arm around Yasmin's back and caresses it ever so lovingly and gentle.

"It felt so wonderful..." Handy said to her. "Ya sure know how to make me feel good..."

Yasmin giggled and snuggled up to his cheek, calming down as well. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"And I loved every moment of it too..." Handy laughed a little and smiled down at her.

The designer smiled back at him and sighed as she began to rub his nose against hers.

"Hmmm..." Handy begins to blush a little at her and then looks back up at the blue moon, shining upon them as it beamed brighter than ever before. Yasmin too also looked back up while she was still lying on top of him.

"I can't believe we've never seen this up close before... It's like you can literally touch the moon!" Handy cried.

"Mhmm..." Yasmin nodded. "It's just beautiful..." She soon cuddles up closer to him as Handy sighs happily.

"I'm so happy my wish came true..."

"...Do you think my wish will also come true...? That we can go home...?" Yasmin had wondered and asked.

Handy soon looks down to her and cups her cheek softly as he smiles a little at her. "Deep down, in my honest opinion... Yes..."

"...Can't wait to go back then..." Yasmin replied and smiled back, believing in him.

Handy then sighed as he took his hand off Yasmin's cheek. "It's great to hear that everysmurf wants us back, no matter that we are together... Although... I still worry about Papa..."

"Yeah..." Yasmin said when she took a hold of his hand as she sighed. She then looks up to the moon again and said, "...Me too..."

Handy looked back up as he gazed at the blue sphere's beauty again before he would say anything else. "Who knows... maybe Papa will accept us. If not, there's nothing he can do to stop us. Because..." He had stopped for a brief moment and looked back down to the fashionista and continued. "I've fallen madly in love with you..."

"You're right..." Yasmin agreed, looking back at him and blushes slightly as she holds his hand tighter. "No one can stop us from loving each other..."

The light blue man then presses her closer with his other hand still on Yasmin's back from caressing her earlier and said, "And we will always love each other until the day we smurf... Even after death, our love will always remain an eternity... _Forever_..."

Yasmin looked deep into his eyes and whispers, _"...Forever and always..."_ and kisses his lips softly.

Handy can feel his heart starting to race again as he deepens the kiss for a minute before he breaks it off. He then stares into Yasmin's sparkling eyes, dancing and twinkling as the stars from up above.

_"I want to always remember this night here with you and me..."_ he whispered.

"I will always remember every single detail of this night..." Yasmin responded softly. "Just like I will always remember our very first night together..."

After hearing his words from the little fashion, Handy smiles sweetly at her and pulls herself up with him, sitting up on his knees. "And New Year's was the second best thing that's ever happened... You looked so happy when ya saw me after putting in the hard work for the big night. And I hope this New Year's will be even better than the last..." Afterwards, he takes Yasmin's hand and places it on his beating heart, pressing it close with both of his light, slender, hands.

"It will be better..." Yasmin said, smiling back, feeling Handy's heart. "Because we don't have to hide anymore..."

"You're right... And I hope maybe once we're home... we can consider movin' in? I don't want us to be apart after livin' together here for so long."

"Hmmm, that's a sweet idea..." Yasmin said, smiling dreamily. "We could maybe make a bigger house for us two!"

"And I can give ya a hand to plan and smurf our dream house, with of course some of the Smurfs' help." Handy suggested with a smile and with his eyes hooded.

"We will have the sweetest house in the whole village." Yasmin giggled.

"It will be..." Handy said, nodding in agreement.

Seeing that both Smurfs were still without their hats, Handy looks down to the bed of flowers they've been laying in and searches for Yasmin's hat. As soon as he found one of them, he picks it up and places it on Yasmin's head. However, the hat that he placed on her was not hers until the hat slid down Yasmin's face, covering her eyes.

"...I guess that was the wrong one..." the little Smurfette said as she starts to laughs.

The sweeter Smurf laughed until he looks back down, finding Yasmin's real hat with the visor and picks it up. He then removes his own hat from her head, placing Yasmin's hat comfortably back on hers.

"Better? Heheh..." Handy laughed.

"Hehehe, yes, that's better." Yasmin smiled sweetly at him and giggled.

Handy then puts his hat back on and searches for Yasmin's pink pencil, feeling for it. "Ahh!" He exclaimed when he had found it and picked it up, placing it gently onto Yasmin's ear. Once he placed the pencil back where it belonged, he couldn't help but wonder something about it.

"Hmm... You sure had that pencil for quite a while now; you never bothered to change it."

"Oh, do you think it's time for a new one?" Yasmin asked. "It's the best one I've got here."

"I'm not sure... I mean, the pencil is what makes you, you. But for some reason..." Handy pauses for a moment as he looks down to her necklace, dazzling and sparkling. "...I feel it's missin' something..."

"Really?" the model said as she takes her pencil off and looks at it. "Do you think it's the color?"

"I dunno... But somethin' tells me that the condition it's in, even though it's hardly used unless you come up with a new fashion; I think you should consider one that would last a lifetime."

"Ahww, hehe, that's a nice idea." Yasmin said and puts the pencil back on her ear.

"And I want our love to last a lifetime," Handy spoke as he holds both Yasmin's hands in his and continues. "Our hearts will always remain as one, and I assure you that I will always be here by your side. We grew up together from couples to adulthood... and I want us to grow old together as long as we have each other always..."

Yasmin soon begins to blush and feels her heart beating fast. "Oh, Handy..." she said as she snuggles up to his cheek and smiles.

The worker Smurf smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. Time had passed and they didn't know how long they've been out for. The blue moon still beamed in the late night starry sky when Handy knew it was about time for them to be heading back home. He looked back to the moon before looking back to Yasmin who was snuggled up to him really close, feeling warm in his loving embrace.

"Let's get smurfin' on back." Handy said to her. "It's gettin' late here."

"Alright." Yasmin nodded.

She soon looks to the ground, reaching for her clothes as she gets up and puts them back on. Handy too reaches for his clothes as he gets up, pulling them back on as well. He then looks to her as he finishes pulling his clothes up and watches Yasmin pull her straps back to her slender shoulders. Once the little model was finished, she turned to the sweet smart and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Just one more thing..." Handy then looks back down at the flowerbed. He saw there was one other pink, lovely wild flower as he went to go pick it out and sticks it in Yasmin's hat. He smiled at her, looking at her cute face while the flower stayed in place and said, "Now I'm ready."

Yasmin begins to blush again and giggle as she takes a hold of his hand. Handy holds her hand tight and begins to walk with her to find Feathers on the other side of the hill. As soon as they found her, Yasmin walks up to her, still holding Handy's hand and pets her back to wake her from her slumber.

"Hey, Feathers sorry to wake you up." Yasmin said until the stork slowly opens her eyes and sees both Smurfs holding hands.

Knowing they had already made up from earlier and were ready to smurf back home, she stands up slowly and stretches her legs and spreads out her wings. She flaps them to get them adjusted and shakes her head as some feathers molted from her to the ground.

"It's time to go girl," Handy said to her. Will you smurf us back?"

Feathers nodded her head in 'Yes' and gave both of them a rub with her head on their cheeks. She then bends down as she folds her wings back to let them both climb on her back easily. Handy gets on her back first and then takes a hold of Yasmin's hand to help lift her up steadily, letting her sit behind him. Yasmin then lays her arms around him and places her head on his back comfortably. Before they were ready for lift off, the sweet Smurf turns his head slightly to Yasmin to make sure everything was smurfy.

"Feels good, huh?" he said to her.

"Mhmm, very good." Yasmin replied as she then kisses his back, cuddling up to him.

Handy soon can feel goose bumps forming against his skin from Yasmin's gentle kiss. He sighs happily as he turns his head back to give Feathers the signal to take off. "Let's go Feathers."

And with his approval, Feathers stands back up and spreads her wings as she starts to flap them. She begins to lift herself and the Smurfs off the ground and sores into the sky, heading for home. As they fly higher into the starry night sky, Yasmin holds onto Handy tightly and gazes at the moon when it was beginning to set to the other side of the sky, while Feathers was flying them back home. While the Smurfs were on their way, Handy couldn't help but wonder something about their future ahead of them.

"Yasmin...?"

"...Yes?" Yasmin replied when she turned her head to him.

Handy turns his head towards to her a bit as he begins to tell her what was smurfing on his mind. "I know this may seem a bit too soon... But, since we are going to be together for a long time... would you maybe consider... Uhmm..." Handy knew what he wanted to say. However, when he couldn't spill it out, he looked down and started to blush a little.

"Hmm?" Yasmin wondered while she looks at him.

The brave Smurf felt his heart starting to beat quickly and looked back up to her. He felt the jitters all over as he tried to tell her what he wanted to say. "I..." He begins to blush more and starts to stutter.

Yasmin couldn't help but start to giggle. "What is it, Handy?"

Handy's eyes starts to glisten as he stares blankly into Yasmin's eyes. He still couldn't say anything until he suddenly shakes his head. "Ahh... I tell ya another day... maybe when we're finally back home at Smurf Village."

"Hehehe, okay then. I'll wait." Yasmin said with a giggle and then cuddles up to him.

Handy smiles in relief and gives her a kiss on the forehead while Feathers flew them back to their home. It wasn't long until Handy knew someday he could tell Yasmin what was smurfing on his mind and weighing on his heart until the right moment would come. But until then, he just felt happy that he no longer didn't have to worry about the past and only thought about what was happening right now for both him and his beloved girlfriend and soul female, Yasmin.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 27. I wanna taste you...**

* * *

An hour later, both Handy and Yasmin finally made it back to their little Smurf house after being out for a long time. As Feathers flew lower to the ground, she gently lands herself right in front of the house. She then bends down to let the two little Smurfs off as Handy helps give Yasmin a lending hand. Once he helped her get down, he lifts her up and carries her in his light arms. Yasmin then wraps her arms around his neck and smiles at him.

"Ohh, I missed getting carried by you." Yasmin giggled.

"Well, ya better get used to it 'cuz I ain't ever lettin' ya go." Handy said, smiling back at her.

"I guess I don't have a problem with that, hehehe!"

Handy laughed and then looked up to Feathers saying, "Thanks, girl."

Feathers nuzzled Handy's head with her head, making chirring noises softly. She was happy that she didn't need to worry about him wandering off again now that he and Yasmin were back together. After she gave Handy a nuzzle in response to 'goodnight', the Smurf looks back down to Yasmin and smiles as he carries her up to the front door. Before he was able to reach the door, he suddenly sees Jenny's little pet bird, Nuage, sitting and sleeping on the stoop of the little stairs. Yasmin looked down at the little bird, sleeping as she begins to smile.

"...Oh! We need to write a letter back to the others soon!" Yasmin had remembered.

"Definitely." Handy agreed. "But we'll do that until we're well rested for tomorrow."

"Mhmm, of course." Yasmin nodded and smiled at him.

The designer soon strokes his neck with her thumb a little, making the light, sweet, Smurf chirr a little at the feeling. Making sure that Handy wouldn't disturb or step over the little smurfberry bird; he opens the door to let themselves in as he carefully makes his way in with Yasmin without tripping over the bird. Handy then closes the door behind and sees that it was already really dark inside the living room and everywhere else.

"Man, it's awful dark in here..." Handy said.

"Yes it is..." Yasmin agreed. "I can't see anything. ...Don't we have a candle somewhere?"

"I think so. Just have to look around." Handy responded as he finds his way to their room.

His eyes had become fixated to the dark until he saw some light coming from the bedroom window. It was a good thing that the blue moon was still out and had not receded.

"At least there's a little bit of light from the moon beamin' through the window." Handy implied.

He soon slowly walks with Yasmin without having to bump into or trip on anything like Clumsy would normally do. As Handy finally made it into the room, he walked over to the bed to place Yasmin down gently. Before he would smurf into the bed along with her, he said, "I'll be back."

Handy then leaves her for a few minutes to find a candle and match in the kitchen. Yasmin made herself comfortable as she lays down on the bed and waits for him for his return. While she waited, she remembered what she did earlier in bed and figured that the blankets might still be dirty. Her face started to flush a little and felt deeply embarrassed knowing that she soiled herself in their bed with the absence of her Smurf.

Minutes later after waiting, Handy finally comes back with a candle already lit and places it on the nightstand. As the room illuminated with the candle's fiery light, the lightman climbs into bed slowly and looks at Yasmin who had been blushing a little.

"You okay...?" he asked.

Yasmin didn't say anything and blushes more as the candle lit up the room. Once she looked down at the bed, she can finally see how dirty the blankets really were. Handy, feeling curious looks down as well and sees what had happened.

"Oh...! Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." Handy had remembered from Yasmin telling him earlier what she had smurfed.

"I-I'm sorry for that...!" Yasmin said, looking to him slightly.

"It's okay...! Heheh, I would've done the same thing... Although... what were you thinkin' about when you did this...?"

The designer Smurfette had remembered very well what she was exactly thinking about for when she smurfed herself on the bed. She sighed deeply while her face was still flushed as she began to explain.

"...First I thought back to last December when we celebrated the New Year... I thought about how you carried me up that big tree to show me the surprise you did for me... And then... how we came up there... As I woke up from my daydream, I felt a bulge inside my crop top..." Before she continued, she turns to him, blushing more. "And when I pushed myself I imagined you calling my name... over and over again..."

After Yasmin had told him what happened, Handy had become surprised at the reaction. He stared at her for a while and was totally speechless. When he thought about what Yasmin said, all he can do was just smile at her. Handy realized not only Yasmin still loved him, but remembered that other special time together when they watched the fireworks set off on New Year's.

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy then pulls her closer and holds her close to his beating heart and sighs. "I've missed you so much..."

Yasmin cuddles up to him, listening to his heart. "I missed you too... The bed was so empty without you... And the nights were cold, because I didn't have your warm body to cuddle up to..."

"Well, I'm here now... and that's what matters most," the light Smurf said as he looks to her and begins to stroke the back of her head. "I'm here..." he whispered.

Yasmin soon could feel her own heart starting to race a little. She then looks up to him, smiling sweetly and kisses his cheek. Handy begins to blush a little and nuzzles his nose against hers. As he pulls her much closer, he begins to nuzzle into her neck and inhales, breathing in Yasmin's sweet, intoxicating scent on her.

"Hmmm..." the designer chirred as she strokes Handy's head gently and sighs happily.

"You smell so smurfy..." the light exhaled slowly. "Even after you smurfed three times tonight...Heheh..."

Yasmin begins to giggle and blush again. "Well, you do too..."

"Hmm..." Handy blushes deeper and looks back to her. He then takes a hold of her hand, looking for the flesh wound and starts to lick over her hand. _"I wanna taste you..."_ he husked.

The little Smurfette had felt goose bumps all over, also blushing deeper when her man wanted to taste her. "Ohw Handy..."

And with her permission, Handy begins to lick over the wound and starts to suck on it hungrily, wanting to taste her blood. _"Mmmm..."_

Yasmin then closes her eyes and let Handy suck on her finger. She didn't care that it started to hurt a little as the sweetman nibbled a little to draw out the blood. He begins to suck on it and blushes deeper as his heart started to race. The hungry Smurf ingests Yasmin's blood, licking and craving for more.

_"Nnn..."_

The model squints her eyes tight at the feeling when Handy bites her blood. _"Hnnn... Handy...!"_

Handy licks more and more, hungry for her blood. He then pulls her closer and presses her lower body against his, still sucking. Yasmin then wraps her free hand around his back, holding him tight. And without warning, she suddenly bites his neck.

_"Ahh...!"_ Handy flinched and stops sucking for a second. He began to moan and grunt at the feeling until he continues to suck Yasmin's finger.

Yasmin bites him more, also wanting to taste his blood.

_"Nnnhhh...!"_ The Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear shut his eyes tight as tears started to stream down his face.

Yasmin bites harder and soon breaks his skin, tasting his blood. _"Mhhh..."_

Handy started to breathe fast through his nose, feeling the trickles of blood being lapped by the designer. His heart was racing from the sudden reaction as he licks Yasmin's blood more. Yasmin holds him tighter, licking and sucking hungrily on his wound as she swallows every single drop of his blood. Afterwards, Handy finally stops sucking her blood as he lets go of her hand. He started to moan and cry, while he was clinging on to her.

"Y-Yasmin...!" he cried and continues to push her lower body against him.

The model sucks a little longer until she also stops sucking. She looks at him with her eyes hooded heavily, panting a little and some blood drizzling down from the corner of her mouth._ "Haah..."_ She begins to push her lower body against his as well.

As he sees the blood drizzling from her mouth, Handy licks it up with his tongue and then licks over Yasmin's lips. _"Ahhhnnn..."_ He pushes more against her, feeling the sudden new sensation that was happening between them in their relationship.

_"Nnnhh..."_ Yasmin opens her mouth and licks over his tongue. _"Ahhh..."_

Handy then places his hand behind Yasmin's head and pulls her closer, beginning to slide her tongue inside her mouth. Yasmin begins to blush deeply and pant as she kisses him with passion. The hard, sweet worker deepens the kiss and tastes her own blood from inside Yasmin's mouth with a mix of her saliva, beginning to drizzle down their chins. The popular Smurfette then strokes Handy's back and pulls him closer, pressing his lower body more against her.

_"Nnnhh... Hahh..."_ Handy starts to pant heavily, feeling his smurf beginning to get hard again.

_"Hnnn..."_ Yasmin can feel Handy's smurf pressing against hers which also begins to get hard again because of the feeling.

Handy kisses her much deeper for a little while longer until he breaks off the kiss. He panted hard and heavy with drool stretching from their mouths. His eyes hooded heavily and looked deeply into Yasmin's black eyes. Yasmin panted as fast as Handy as she looks at him with her face all flushed and her heart racing.

_"Hahh... hahww... Handy..."_

More blood had drizzled a bit from Handy's neck, but didn't care. _"Ahhh... Hahhnnn... Yasmin..."_ He soon pushes her gently flat at the foot of the bed and presses more erotically against Yasmin's lower body.

_"Nnnhh... nhahh..."_ The Smurfette can feel some of Handy's blood dripping down on her and pulls his head down, placing his forehead on hers. She closes her eyes and keeps pushing against her lower body as well. _"Hahh..."_

_"Hahhh..."_

As Handy felt his smurf fully erected once more, he licks over Yasmin's lips before pulling his clothes down. Yasmin opens her eyes and watches him pulling his clothes down. She licks over her own lips as she sees Handy's long smurf once again. The powerful worker looks down to her and smiles as he starts to unsnatch Yasmin's straps. He begins to pull the leggings all the way out as Yasmin's smurf bounces freely, seeing she too was fully erected and ready to be smurfed with.

"What would ya like me to do to you?" Handy husked.

Yasmin looks up to him with her eyes hooded and said. "...Do whatever that comes into your dirty mind..."

And with that, Handy looks to her evilly with a coy smile on his face. He then pulls her up and begins to lick all over her blue skin, licking up whatever blood dripped onto her. Yasmin smiled at the feeling with her eyes closed and let him work his magic.

_"Hmmm..."_

The handsome lightman continues to lick from her arm all the way up to her neck, sucking sensually on it before trailing his tongue down to her bare chest and stomach. The popular starts to stroke his head gently, enjoying the feeling of his wet tongue on her body. Handy then circles his sleek tongue around Yasmin's stomach before lowering her head down to her midsection to where her fully aroused smurf was; ready to be ingested once again.

_"Hnnn... Handy..."_ Yasmin begins to breathe fast and her heart starting to race again.

Handy begins to lick the tip of the base teasingly and tickles it with his pink tongue. Yasmin kept stroking his head and soon pushes her smurf against Handy's tongue a little. The small Smurf had his eyes looking up to her as he laps around the base more hungrily. Yasmin looks down to him and pant with her smurf pulsating against his tongue more rapidly. He licks around her smurf more until he stops as he licks over her lips sexually with his eyes hooded. Handy could feel his own heart racing and begins to pant a little after tasting his lover's hard flesh.

"You taste so smurfy all over..." he husked.

"Hmmm..." Yasmin smiles at him. "Can you tell me which one is the most delicious part of me... and describe how it tastes like...?"

Before he would say anything, Handy moves back up to her face-to-face and smiles devilishly at her with deep hooded eyes.

"Well... as far as I know, your skin tastes really sweet. The way you sweat when you're working out on your fashions, the way your blue skin starts to glow whenever ya become aroused by me, and the taste of your pulse smurfin' up against my tongue makes me want to crave for you more... But... I have to say that the most smurfiest part about ya is..."

Before he finished, Handy lingers his hand down to Yasmin's smurf and takes a grip of it gently. He smiles even more sinisterly making the Smurfette's voice hitch. "...is what I have smurfin' in my hand right now..."

Yasmin blushes deeply, biting her lower lip as she looks deep into his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Hmmm... Ya like that don't ya...?" Handy smirked more devilishly. "Ya like it when I talk about your little 'helper'...?"

"Hahww... Yes..." Yasmin moaned. "Please tell me more..."

"Heheheh... Well... the best thing that I love most about it is when it starts to throb real fast, knowing that the blood rushin' through ya tastes even sweeter when you're nice and big..."

As Yasmin listens to his words, she slowly begins to push back and forth inside Handy's hand._ "Hnnn...!"_

"Gettin' ourselves ahead now, are we...?" Handy laughed, feeling Yasmin thrusting a little in his hand. "Well, there's more where that came from, babe. I wouldn't want ya to spoil your sweet juices all too soon..."

The smart Smurf then licks over his own lips just thinking about it as Yasmin starts to shake her side excitedly. She looks at him with pleading eyes as she panted, wanting Handy to take her so badly.

"Hmm... Ya really know where ya gettin' at there... Heheh." Handy said. "I'm surprised I haven't even done anything yet to ya..."

Yasmin begins to smile a little. "It's just that I'm so excited... and the way you're talking makes me even more excited..."

"And ya love it..." Handy smiles coyly and laughs more. "How's about I make ya even more aroused in showin' ya what I got, shall we...?"

Yasmin smiles wider with her eyes hooded. "Ohwww... that would be too sexy..."

Handy smiled and begins to wink his eye sides a bit; showing that he still had his shape even though he hadn't worked in a while. Yasmin then licks over her own lips, looking at Handy's eyes as she soon places her hands on his light shoulders. The incredibly sweet Smurf winks a little harder until he winks his chest tight, letting them bounce.

_"Nhh... Handy..."_ Yasmin begins to lick his shoulders until she wanders with her tongue down to his light chest.

Handy continues to wink them and starts to wink his stomach sides. The small, slightly slender designer licks his chest more until she trails her tongue down once more to his stomach. Handy begins to breathe heavily as he lets her lick and taste his sweet skin. He starts to blush and places his hand behind Yasmin's head, stroking it freely and ever so lovingly.

_"Hnnh..."_ Yasmin licks his stomach more hungrily and holds him tight, enjoying how Handy was stroking her head.

As Handy caresses her head soothingly, he soon wraps his light, free, arm around Yasmin's waist, pulling her closer. After she finished licking and tasting his hardened stomach, Yasmin then moves her tongue up to his neck again, licking over his wound and strokes his back.

_"Nnn..."_ Handy just loved how her tongue felt against his skin as he let her lick him more with forbidden passion.

Yasmin then stops everything as she looks up to him and quickly licks over his nose, smiling at him with her eyes hooded. The lightman looks to her in her eyes and moves his head from Yasmin's head and cups her cheek. He gently strokes it with his thumb and soon moves to her lower lip, stroking her soft lips sweetly. The little designer looks into his eyes as well and begins to lick his thumb slowly. Handy smiled at the feeling as Yasmin lapped her tongue around his thumb teasingly.

"Hmmhmm... Ya like that...?" Handy smirked at her.

All Yasmin could do was just smile at him and continues licking until she starts to suck his thumb.

"Mmm... Oh, Yasmin..." Handy chirred as he feels his heart racing faster. He closes his eyes and caresses Yasmin's back with his other hand, tickling her with the touch of his fingertips.

The model could feel a chill down her spine at the feeling of Handy's fingertips on her back. She then moves closer to him, letting her heart beat against his as she sucks his thumb more erotically.

_"Hmmm..."_

Handy felt both their hearts beating against each other while he dangled his arms more on Yasmin's smooth back. Afterwards, he moves his hand lower and plays with her side as he tickles the tip teasingly. Yasmin started to giggle a little and begins to shake her side. Soon after, she takes Handy's thumb deeper inside her mouth.

_"Mhmm..."_

_"Aww, babe..."_ Handy started to moan the feeling while he tickles her side more.

_"Hmmnn..."_ Yasmin sucks a little longer as she then lets go of his hand and looks at him, panting. She kept shaking her side while it brushed up against Handy's hand, making him laugh at the feeling.

"You're so cute..." the sweetman said.

The little Smurfette smiles sweetly, shaking her side more for him. She soon wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. Handy smiled back at her and sighed deeply until he closed his eyes and pursed his lips gently to Yasmin's soft lips. Yasmin closed her eyes as well, accepting the kiss and soon gently strokes the back of his head. The hard Smurf kisses her deeper, beginning to explore inside her mouth once more and pushes her gently back into the bed on the wrong side once more.

Yasmin begins to pant faster, letting him explore her mouth and licks over his tongue. She still held his head close to hers as Handy starts to push up against her again with his lower body. Slowly but surely, his smurf began to harden again as it brushed up against Yasmin's while they touched one another. Yasmin then moans a little at the feeling as her smurf also got harder again.

_"Mhh..."_ The designer lays her legs around his, kissing him passionately.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy can feel both their smurfs growing long and strong, still pressing up against each other.

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin presses her lower body more against him until she breaks the kiss with saliva drizzling down her mouth.

Handy panted as he licked her lips erotically, gazing upon the Smurfette with his eyes hooded very heavily. It wasn't long until both their blue, fleshy phalluses were fully erected as Handy gazes more hungrily at Yasmin. He made Yasmin let go of him until he wanders back down to back her smurf and touches the tip with his forefinger and thumb, pinching it slightly. Yasmin then closes her eyes and moans a little louder at the feeling.

_"Ahww..."_

_"Nnnn... Yasmin..."_ Handy husked as he pinches it more.

As the lightman smurfs around with her blue flesh more, he slowly moves his other hand underneath Yasmin's bottom before circling around her entrance with two fingers.

_"Hahhww... Handy..."_ Yasmin chirred as she blushes more.

Oh, how she just loved the feeling of Handy's fingers down there. Yasmin soon spreads her legs for him as Handy slowly makes his way inside her puckered hole, pushing his arms through nice and deep. He grips Yasmin's smurf more firmly and starts to tickle the tip.

_"Aahhh..."_ The designer begins to smile and licks over his lips. _"Mhmmm..._ this feels good..."

Handy then smiles at her with his eyes hooded. "Hmmm... I bet you missed that..." he said as he begins to finger her slowly while he played with her smurf more.

_"Mhm... Oh yes..."_ Yasmin replied as she starts to pant and thrust a little against him._ "Hahhw..."_

"Mmm... I missed you so much..." Handy said, beginning to rub Yasmin's hard, blue flesh. "So much; that you were in every single dream I smurfed..."

The little Smurfette soon looks up to him with her face all flushed, listening to his words. _"Hnn..."_ She can feel her heart racing as Handy pushes inside her deeper, causing her inner walls to contract.

"I wanna make you feel so good, babe..." the worker Smurf husked. "I wanna be sure I am able to satisfy anythin' ya little heart desires..." He then looks to her with his eyes fixated on hers while he pushes much deeper inside Yasmin. "And I want ya to remember this for a long time... You mean so much to me; I can't tell ya how much I smurfily need ya..."

_"Haa... hahhww..._ You always make me feel good..." Yasmin panted as she smiles again. "And every time you push me... it always feels so much sexier than the last time..."

"Hmmm... And it always feels so good whenever I'm inside ya..." The sweet then kisses her sweet, soft, lips before he continued. "It's been so long... that I ever smurfed you the last time..."

Yasmin then places her hands behind Handy's head, holding him close. She pant into his ear and whispers to him,_ "...Then do it tonight... hah... Please push me all night long..."_

She licks his ear with her body and mind craving for Handy's long awaited desires as the sweetman closes his eyes and whispers back into her ear, _"I will..."_

Handy pushes inside the Smurfette more before he takes his fingers out and rubs her rear gently, making Yasmin spread out her legs more. Yasmin looks at him with her eyes hooded, breathing heavily as she shakes her side excitedly once more. While Handy still gripped onto her smurf, he smiled at her and used his hand to stroke his own smurf, making it harden more before he adjusted himself to make his position more comfortable. He begins to blush deeply while his black eyes started to glisten as the candle-lit light illuminated over both the Smurfs' bodies with its fiery glow. Yasmin gazes into his beautiful eyes, eagerly waiting for him to enter inside her. As soon as Handy was finished getting himself adjusted and his smurf stronger, he slowly presses it against the little model's entrance and slides his way in with no hassle. He begins to moan a little, feeling the sensations of how he missed smurfing inside the Smurfette so much.

_"Oh... Yasmin... Hahh... Ya so tight...!"_ Handy soon panted.

The fashion designer also begins to moan as she finally feels Handy's long, hard smurf inside her again after such a long time. _"Ahhh..."_ she cried a little as she closes her eyes. _"Ohhw... Handy..."_

The hot and light sweetman pushes in deeper until he begins to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace, filling her up. _"Aww yeah..."_ He tilts his head back and pant harder.

Yasmin thrusts against him and tilts her head to the side with a smile on her face. _"Hnnn... hahh..."_ She begins to pant at the same pace as Handy.

Grunting and heaving, Handy smiled as he panted with sweat drizzling down his hot skin. His tail started to waggle at the feeling and begins to rub her smurf at the same pace as her thrusting. Yasmin starts to moan again, panting hard and her heart racing at almost over fifty beats per minute.

_"Nahhww... deeper... hahh... please..."_ Yasmin begged him.

_"Hhnnn..."_ Handy thrusts even deeper with Yasmin's command as he feels his heart beating to beat smurfily as hers. _"Oh, I love it when ya beg...!"_

_"Ahh..."_ Then suddenly, Yasmin pulls his head down and kisses him with lust and soon quickly slides her tongue inside his mouth. _"Mhmm...!"_

_"Nnn...! Mmm..."_ Handy moans and chirrs as he thrusts more at a faster pace along with Yasmin's smurf at the same speed length.

_"Mmmh..."_ Yasmin explores his mouth and breathes hard through her nose as she keeps thrusting against him and moans louder.

While Yasmin tasted every bit of him inside his mouth, the handsome, light Smurf licks over her tongue with his until he starts to suck tenderly on Yasmin's bottom lip. The designer soon holds him tight, enjoying everything as she gently strokes the back of his hand. Handy suckles her bottom lip more until he trails his tongue down to her neck, licking and sucking it hungrily. He had missed this kind of romance for so long; he didn't want this to end all too soon. Just how he had missed those days when Yasmin was badly injured, and the days when they wouldn't talk to each other on end. This made him feel so left out on everything; he didn't want to go back. The sweetman just wanted to stay like this forever while he smurfed his best girlfriend good and smurfy.

_"Nnn..."_ Handy keeps sucking her neck and starts to nibble on her skin a little.

_"Ahh... hahh..."_ Yasmin pant and moans into his ear, feeling Handy's teeth on her skin.

Drool drizzles on the model's neck as Handy moans louder, sucking and biting with every thrust he smurfed inside her. He soon thrusts at a faster pace along with the same for Yasmin's throbbing phallus.

_"Yeahwww... Handyyy...!"_ The submissive Smurfette thrust against him at the same pace as Handy thrusting inside her. She moans louder and also begins to sweat as she then wanders with one hand down to his butt, stroking it softly.

"Nnnn...!" Handy stops sucking her neck as he leaves a dark, purple, mark on her. _"Ahhww...! Ohh yeah... That feels so good...!"_ He pant harder and waggles his tail once more excitedly.

_"Hmmm..."_ Yasmin then massages his self and begins to tickle his tail.

Handy waggles his tail more frantically, feeling the chills smurfing down his spine as he starts to sweat immensely. He moans and cries from the sudden rush as he pushes in deeper and faster. He also begins to heave heavily through his light chest, pumping Yasmin's smurf more willingly at a faster pace. Yasmin suddenly takes a hold of Handy's wagging tail and begins to pinch it. She licks his shoulder while Handy cries even louder as he chants her name over and over.

_"Yasmin... Yasmin... Yasmin..."_ The worker Smurf pulls her up closer as he too feels for her side while Yasmin continues to lick his slender shoulder.

_"Haahh... haa..."_ Soon after, Yasmin moves with her tongue up to his neck and licks over his wound once again, beginning to nibble on it hungrily.

Handy thrusts much faster and pinches her side as well, moaning louder. As he moaned, he stopped rubbing her smurf for a bit and then moves his hand up to stroke her head. _"Ahh... Hahh... Oh Yasmin...!"_

The designer breathes hard through her nose as she sucks on his wound until she tastes his blood again. _"Mhmmm... hmm..."_ She keeps thrusting against him very fast while the sweet-kind Smurf's blood was being taste again.

_"Ahhh! Y-Yasmin..."_ Handy cried with his eyes shut tight.

_"Hnn... nnh..."_ Yasmin sucks and bites a little more, craving for more of his blood.

Handy's voice starts to break as tears streamed down his face once more. _"Ahh... Ahhhh..."_

Yasmin keeps sucking for a while until she stops it and looks at him, moaning and panting heavily. _"Hnnah... ahhh..."_ As she panted much harder, she places her hands on Handy's light chest and all of a sudden, she presses him down to the bed back near the headboard and thrusts against him hard on top of her.

Handy couldn't believe his own eyes as he became surprised with his eyes wide open at the sudden reaction in the model. _"Y-YASMIN...! Ahh...! Hahhn... Ahhhhh...!"_ He thrusts up more harder while he was still inside her as his heart raced uncontrollably, pounding hard right through his chest. The lightman closes his eyes once again and pants louder and cries her name more. _"Yasmin...! Hahh... Yasmin!"_

_"Ahh... hahh... Handy... Handy...!"_ While Yasmin kept thrusting, her heart was racing as fast as Handy's until he takes a hold of her hand and places it on her smurf. _"Hahhww..."_

With Handy's hand placed on Yasmin's throbbing smurf once more, he begins to rub it again as he feels the pressure from inside rushing through him while he pumped her flesh. He suddenly thrusts his body upwards with her head and torso arched back wildly as if Yasmin was riding a bull. _"Ahhh...! Ahhh!"_ Handy panted really hard and fast with more sweat trickling down his hot, blue skin.

Yasmin moans louder and chants his name._ "Handy...! Ahhh... ahh... Handy...! Handy...!"_ She soon thrusts as fast as she can, feeling close to her climax. _"Haaahh... Handy...! Ahhh! Handy...!"_

Handy looks to her as he pumps her smurf at full maximum along with her thrusting, also feeling close to his release. He points her smurf directly upwards, wanting to taste her sweet essence to try on her before Yasmin would come any moment. _"Hah... Hahhnn... Ahh... Yasmin... ahhh... Yasmin...! Nnn...! Yasmin...!"_

_"Hnn...! Handy...! Haaaahww... haaa..."_ The model looks down to him before she squints her eyes tight and couldn't hold it in much longer. Then suddenly after holding herself in for so long, she finally squirts her load all over him and cries out his name. **_"HANDYYY! AHHHHHWWWW! Ahhhhh...!"_**

_"Ahh...! Nnnahh...! Ahhh!"_ The hard worker rides her more until he too couldn't hold it in anymore and screams her name as he smurfs inside her long and hard. _**"YASMINNNN! AAHHHHHHWWWW! Ahhhhhh!"**_ Handy smurfs every last drop inside her and suddenly falls back to the bed; depleted of his energy and passes out, panting fast and heavily.

Yasmin collapses on top of him, panting fast as she hears Handy's heart racing as fast as her own. _"Hahh... hah... hahh..."_

_"Hahh... hahh... hah..."_ Handy begins to calm down his breathing while his heart still raced as smurfy. He slowly begins to open his eyes and sees Yasmin lying on top of him. He couldn't help but smile a little while he still panted and soon wrapped his small, light, arms around her gently and holds her close. He breathed deeply through his chest as he felt his heart beating against his head.

Yasmin then looks up to him slightly and smiles back at him. She breathed fast through his nose and closed her eyes, feeling truly happy. Handy sighed deeply and cuddled her close as he closed his eyes as well.

_"I love you..."_ the worker Smurf whispered.

_"Hmm... And I love you..."_ the model whispered back.

Yasmin then kisses his chest and also sighs deeply while Handy smiled more. Soon after, Handy felt Yasmin's cum all over while Yasmin was still lying on top of him. Knowing he still wanted to taste her secreted essence, he slowly moves his hand in between their weaken bodies, wiping some onto his hand and licks some of it off. The little Smurfette then opens her eyes again and watches him. As she watches him, she decides to help him get clean again and licks over his body. While he licked his own hand, Handy begins to laugh at the feeling of Yasmin's tongue touching against his skin affectionately.

"It tickles... Heheheh..."

Yasmin starts to giggle as she finished licking everything up and begins to tickle him with her fingers. "Does that tickle too?" she asked, smiling at him.

Handy laughs more as he smiles wider at her. "Heheheheheh, Yasminn...!"

"Hehehe!" Yasmin giggled and kissed his nose as she cuddled up to him.

Handy holds her close and feels his heart beating tenderly. He then nuzzles his head against hers and exhales slightly through his mouth. Afterwards, Yasmin reaches for the blankets and covers herself and Handy, while she was still lying on top of him. The sweetman soon looks into her eyes and places his hand gently on Yasmin's cheek. Her eyes began to glisten as he smiled sweetly at her. The designer looks into his eyes and smiles back at him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Handy blushes slightly and strokes her cheek softly until he broke the silence.

"I can't believe this is really happening..."

"...What do you mean?" Yasmin asked, smiling wider at him.

"That every Smurf wants us to come back home."

"Hmm..." the little Smurfette chirred as she holds him tight. "...It's like a dream came true..."

"And I thought for sure something bad was gonna happen when I smurfed the letter."

Yasmin then smiles again and said, "...You can't imagine how happy I am right now..."

"Me too..." Handy smiled back. "I'm so glad we're back together... I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too..." Yasmin replied and soon closes her eyes again.

The small, slender blue man then takes his hand off her cheek and pulls her closer, resting his head on hers. He then planted a soft kiss on her forehead and just looked down at her for a while. Handy can feel his heart beating more tenderly against Yasmin's head while she listened to his heart. As Yasmin rested peacefully against his slender chest, Handy begins to feel tears form in his eyes again as he holds her tighter. Some of his tears streamed down his cheeks and landed in Yasmin's hair as more came falling from his cheeks. And for some reason, deep down, he wasn't crying because he was sad... he was crying because he was truly happy.

As more tears drizzled down, Yasmin soon notices the tears falling down on her hair. "...Handy...?" She looked up to him and wondered why Handy was crying all of a sudden. However, as the light Smurf looked back at her with more tears falling down his face, he smiled at her. The little blue designer smiles back at him and cups his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"Oh, honey..." she spoke softly as she too feels tears filling up her eyes well.

"Yasmin..." Handy whispered as he holds up her chin and looks into her tearful eyes.

Yasmin smiles more at him as her tears also started to fall down her cheeks. Handy then pulls her head slowly to his, closing his eyes and plants a soft kiss on her soft lips. As Yasmin closes her eyes as well, she snuggles up to his cheek after she kissed him. The blue sweet smiles more and hugs her tightly in their loving embrace.

_"I love you so much..."_ Yasmin whispered to him softly.

_"And I love you.."_ Handy whispered back._ "More than anything in the world..."_

The little Smurfette in the visor begins to sigh happily, still holding him tight with her eyes closed.

"Let's write the letter first thing." Handy spoke as he then strokes Yasmin's head, "I want us to smurf back home as soon as possible."

"Mhmm..." Yasmin nodded slightly, still feeling exhausted from earlier.

Handy then inhales and exhales deeply, also feeling exhausted while he still stroked her head softly, feeling his eyes becoming heavy.

"Hahwww... good night, Handy..." Yasmin spoke one last final time after yawning a little.

Handy too yawns and stretches his arms a bit and replied, "Hmm... good night, Yasmin... Sleep well..."

Yasmin then gives him one last kiss on his cheek before she fell asleep on his light chest. Handy smiled slightly as he stopped stroking her head. He soon turns to the candle still flaming brightly on the nightstand and blows it out. The smoke from the candle had already formed as it danced and floated in the dark room. Handy then turns back to Yasmin and lays his head on hers. He finally shuts his eyes and falls asleep with his small arms wrapped around Yasmin. And as both Smurfs fell asleep together again in their bed, the blue moon was still shining bright from the bedroom window while they slumbered for the rest of the night.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 28. And I wear it proudly 'cuz of you...**

* * *

The next day had fallen upon our two Smurfs. From outside, it was raining in the late afternoon while it fell from the bedroom window like a streaming waterfall. It was cloudy, and the temperature was cool. From inside, it was very warm where Handy and Yasmin were, snuggled comfortably in their bed for two. However...

...Handy was still asleep in their bed, lying on his side. While he slept, he turned over on his other side until he suddenly hears the rain falling on the window from outside. Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes and adjusted his vision until he was fully awake. He saw from the window that it was pouring and couldn't see much of anything. Handy soon stretched out his arms and gave out a big yawn. And as he goes to turn to see Yasmin... she was not there.

Figuring that Yasmin may have gotten up earlier, Handy couldn't remember how long he had been sleeping for. After he had wiped off the sleepies from his eyes, he moved his hand to his neck to give it a short rub until it started to hurt him. He hissed a little as he looked down, remembering that Yasmin left her mark there from last night. The mark on his neck was badly bruised in a shade of deep color purple, and the little bit of blood left on it had already dried up through the night. With his wound feeling really sore and his body weak from last night's experience, he suddenly slumps back in the bed, exhaling through his nose and closes his eyes again. Handy did not feel the energy to smurf out of bed whatsoever as he lied there, wondering where Yasmin may have gone and where she was.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yasmin was in there and had just finished smurfing up a nice meal. She felt so proud of herself as she already placed the last of everything in the little dining room on the table with plates, bowls and silverware prepared nicely. Once she was all set and left the dining room, she decided to look to see if Handy was still asleep and walked out of the kitchen. As she reaches to the entrance to their bedroom, she slowly opens the door and walks in. She seen Handy shuffling in the covers, but he was wide awake as the little fashion designer soon walks up to him and smiles.

"Hey, are you still asleep?" Yasmin whispered and then pulls the blankets away slowly.

Handy moaned a little and looked up, finally seeing her for the first time today. "What time is it...?"

"It's four o' clock," Yasmin giggled. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"Four o'-?" The light Smurf's eyes widened and became shocked and unaware of the time as he sat up. "Holy smurf! I slept for that long...?"

"Well, it was a long night, hehehe!" she laughed.

"And what time did you decide to smurf outta bed...?" Handy asked, feeling a little paranoid.

"Oh, I guess it was around 12," Yasmin replied happily.

"Heh... Figures..." Handy then turned his head away with his arms folded. "Oh, you smell nice by the way..." he added as he blushes slightly turning his eyes towards her. He realized the fashion designer had taken a shower earlier as Yasmin smiled more at the thought.

"I cooked up a nice meal for us! You must be hungry."

"Really...?" Handy asked after looking back to her.

"It's ready," the Smurfette nodded. "So, do you wanna get up?"

Knowing he was starting to feel a little hungry, Handy decides to move to the edge and slowly tries to get up from the bed. However, he suddenly sits back down, still feeling weary and depleted from his energy.

"Ahh... I wish I could, but I'm still awfully sore from last night," he responded as he then rubs the back of his neck. "And by the way, my neck looks pretty unsmurfy thanks to you hehe..."

"Ohh!" Yasmin cried and takes a look at his wound. "I'm so sorry..! Does it hurt?"

"Yeah... it's pretty bad... It feels as if you've depleted of my blood supply..."

The small fashionista looked at him worriedly and replied, "I'm sorry..! ...But hey... You started with this..."

As Yasmin goes and shows him her forefinger, Handy couldn't help but laugh. "That's your own fault for bitin' your finger in the first place...!"

"Yeah, but you started to nibble on my wound again! So I thought I'd give you some pain too!" Yasmin responded and laughs with him.

"Ya got me..." the light Smurf laughed.

Yasmin giggles some more and then kisses his lips softly. "So I guess I shall take the meal to the bed, hm?"

"And have ya lug all that yourself? Heheh, no thank you... I think I'll manage if you smurf me a hand?"

"Alright then," Yasmin replied, smiling at him and then takes a hold of both of her hands to help him up. "But can you put your clothes back on by your own I hope?" She began to laugh.

"Ehh... I don't know..." the sweet Smurf wondered as he decided to mess with her a little with a smile on his face. "I think I may need help smurfin' my clothes back on..."

Yasmin laughs even more as she goes to pick up his clothes from the floor. "Okay then... I hope you don't mind if I put them on back to front?" she giggled as she puts her finger through the tail hole.

"Heh, you wish!" Handy said, quickly grabbing his clothes away from her, positioning the tail hole towards himself as he goes to pull them back on.

"Oh look! You were able to do it all by yourself. I'm so proud of you!" Yasmin teased him while she was still laughing.

Handy then looks to her, feeling more paranoid until he suddenly grabs hold of Yasmin and gives her a noogie playfully on her head. "Heheh! Who's laughin' now? Haha!"

"Heeeey!" the Smurfette cried as she struggles to break free. "Let me go! Hahaha!"

Handy finally stops and laughs with her, hugging her tight as they both suddenly fall back into the bed. "Oh, I love ya babe!" he exclaimed and then kisses her on the cheek.

Yasmin then blushes slightly and giggles. "I love you too!"

Afterwards, Handy finally let's go of her as they sat right back up at the edge of the bed. Handy then drapes one arm around Yasmin's shoulders while Yasmin begins to stand up, helping Handy to get off the bed.

"Whoaaa! Now I feel strong!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Heheheh, just you wait 'til I've accumulated my strength again." Handy implied to her response.

"I guess it won't take you long, hehe," Yasmin replied, smiling at him. "Now let's hurry before the food gets cold."

Soon after, the little Smurfette walks with him out of the bedroom as they were smurfing their way into the kitchen. On their way, Handy had remembered during his and Yasmin's time separated for a short while after what happened weeks ago. He couldn't help but feel he had to say something to her about it before anything else.

"Hmm, I can't remember the last time I ever ate... I couldn't even smurf anything for a while."

"Ohh, what?" Yasmin suddenly looks at him worriedly, hearing what Handy had just said, "You didn't eat anything?"

Handy looked to her as he continued, "I couldn't… My mind was on so many thing after what happened; I..." He turned his head away and sighed before he could finish. "...I completely shut down from everything..."

After hearing those words from the smart Smurf's lips, Yasmin couldn't help but feel how her eyes began to fill with tears as she walked with him to the kitchen. Handy had a feeling this would happen after he slowly turned his head back to her, seeing how Yasmin's eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset ya..." he spoke softly as they both stopped in the middle of the kitchen, "I just couldn't stop thinkin' of you all this time..."

"No... **I'm** sorry...!" Yasmin cried, turning to him. "I... I didn't know you weren't even eating anything all this time..."

Then the tears in her eyes feel down her cheeks as Handy looks to her sadly.

"Aww, Yasmin..." He soon pulls her close to his body and begins to comfort her as Yasmin cried. "Shhh… There's no need for tears..." he spoke lowly as he strokes her back gently and closes his eyes. "I'm fine now that you're here... There's no need to be sad..."

Yasmin then cries into his chest and holds him tight, saying. "But I feel so bad everything..."

Handy then sighs deeply and moves his other hand to the back of her head, pulling her closer. "It's not your fault... It's nobody's fault..."

The little Smurfette begins to look slightly up to him with her tears still falling down. Handy too looked down upon her as he began to speak.

"Yasmin... Your love for me has given me the strength to move on. Without you, I wouldn't be standin' here beside you today. Last night... I thought it was the end for me... I felt as if my life without ya was over. My heart had given out on everything and felt so weak... until I realized you smurfed all that way... just to find me." Before he would finish, he moved his hand from Yasmin's head to cup her cheek gently as he wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. "You've mended my broken heart and made it whole once more... Now let me fix yours..."

Yasmin soon looks deep into his eyes and begins to smile a little. And as she smiled, she snuggled up to his cheek lovingly. Handy smiled back at her and placed his firm hand on Yasmin's beating heart, feeling it beat tenderly through her slender chest. He then kisses her nose as Yasmin wipes her tears away from her face, while she still smiled at him.

"...We should go eat now..." Yasmin said to him.

The smart Smurf nodded slightly while he had his hand pressed to her heart a little longer. He could feel the model's heart beating more tenderly as he too begins to feel his own heart beat tender at the feeling. Handy then sighs happily and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. Yasmin kisses him back and then takes both of his hands and brings him into the dining room where everything was already set.

"So, what did ya smurf up for us?" Handy asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"Well, I made us a nice steak with wild rice, fresh vegetables, potatoes and a side of herbal soup," Yasmin answered. "I hope you'll like it!"

"Wow, Yasmin..." Handy spoke out surprisingly while looking at the food all on the dining table, "You sure smurfed up a whole lot! I never even knew we had some meal left."

"Yeah, this is kinda the last meal we have... But at least I made something really good out of it!"

The light Smurf soon turns to her and gives her another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, babe. You truly are a wonder."

The little designer with the pencil begins to blush slightly and giggles. She then pulls Handy over to his chair so he can sit down. And as Handy goes to sit, Yasmin sits down in hers, across from him. Handy then turns to Yasmin as he places a hand on her on the table and looks into her eyes. Yasmin looks into his eyes as well and smiles sweetly as she goes to put her foot on his, making the sweet-kind Smurf blush slightly and giggle at the feeling.

"Hehehe, let's eat, shall we?" Yasmin suggested.

"Let's," Handy agreed, smiling sweetly at her.

He then let's go of her hand as he reaches for his fork and steak knife, ready to cut into his large steak Yasmin had prepared perfectly for him. As he cuts into the meat, the succulent red juices began oozing out from the inside, seeing Yasmin had smurfed it medium rare.

"I hope it's okay like this." Yasmin said while she smiled at him and takes her fork and knife as well.

"You kiddin'? It looks so smurfy!" Handy said as he cuts more into the meat and takes a bite.

Yasmin smiled wider and giggled as she also cuts into the meat and starts to eat. Handy then tastes the meat and savors its juicy flavors. It had sended his taste buds to a whole new level as the meat melted into his mouth.

"Wow, this is really good!" Handy said, after tasting his piece of steak.

Yasmin begins to blush a little at the thought. "Ahww, I'm glad to hear that! I'm actually very proud of myself, hehehe!"

"Everything looks fantastic, babe," he replied while he was cutting another piece. "You're just as better than Brainy!"

The little fashion designer then blushes more and begins to laugh. "Thank you so much, honey!"

"Speakin' of... we still gotta write back to everyone. I'm so excited just thinkin' about it."

"Oh yes! Let's start with that right after the meal!"

"I really hope they'll be happy once they smurf it. Especially Clumsy, he's such a kid he is..."

"Yeah... Oh, I just want to give him a big sweet hug when we come home. No wait! I want to hug the whole village!"

"Heheh, me too! They're just itchin' for us to smurf back any day now."

"Yes! Ohh, I'm excited like a little baby, hehehe!"

Handy laughed and then sighed. "It only feels like yesterday when we were just little couples..."

Yasmin nodded and smiled. "The time flies so fast..."

"Hmm... I remember one day when we were staring, you kissed me on my cheek with one of your kisses."

"And I see it's still there," the little Smurfette giggled and starts to laugh.

"Heheheh, and proud of it," the light Smurf replied, showing off his yellow pencil on his left ear.

"And you look so sweet with it!" Yasmin smiled. "See? I already knew back then that you look good with a pencil on your ear, hehehe."

"And I wear it proudly 'cuz of you..." Handy said as he smiles tenderly at her. "It's not just only resembles that I love my family... But it also resembles how much I love you... as a friend, a girlfriend, and... my soul female..."

Listening to what he said made the young model blush even more and felt her heart beating strongly. "Oh, Handy..." she spoke softly while she smiled dreamily at him.

And while Yasmin gazed upon him dreamily, Handy stood up from his chair and leaned forward over the table as he gives her another kiss on her lips. He then sits back down and cuts more into his steak before feeding her his piece with his fork. Yasmin blushes more and eats the piece, still smiling at him. Handy smiles back at her and laughs a little more before saying anything.

"You're so cute."

The little Smurfette in the white crop top clothes giggles and too cuts into her steak as well to feed him. "This one is for you, hehehe."

"Mmmm... it's so juicy..." Handy said after he bites into it and eats it.

Yasmin smiles wider at him and begins to poke his nose with her fork a little.

"Hey hey...!" the Smurf cried, rubbing his nose. "Watch where ya pointin' that thing..." He starts to laugh as Yasmin begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist! Hahaha!"

"Heheheheh, just ya wait 'til I get back at ya!"

"Uh-oh, now I'm scared! Hehehehe!"

"Heheh, you'll know when it's comin'...'Til then, I just wanna enjoy this with you."

Yasmin giggled more and then continued to eat her steak. Handy eats more of his steak and goes for the vegetables. And as he ate them, he then looks up to Yasmin once more.

"Thanks for everything, babe," he said to her. "This really means a lot."

The model looks back at him and replies, "I'm so glad you're enjoying it. You know I'd do anything for you..."

"And I'd do anything for you..." Handy responded with a smile at her.

Yasmin then sighs happily and soon begins to stroke Handy's leg with her foot. The lightman starts to chirr a little at the feeling and then wraps one leg around hers. The little Smurfette smiled dreamily as she continued eating before Handy started to rub his leg up against hers while he ate. Yasmin blushes again at the feeling and then looks out of the window and sees that it's still raining.

"It's such an ungood weather..." she sighed. "It's been raining since I got up today..."

"Hmm..." Handy nodded, while he ate. "But at least we both get to relax where it's nice and dry. I just hope Feathers is okay... We should've smurfed her little hut or somethin'..."

"Oh, you're right... But I'm sure she and Nuage went under a tree for some cover..."

"Hey, don't forget, ya smurfed him a little birdhouse for him months back. But I'm sure he's givin' her some good company."

"Ahh, yeah! Hehe, I think so too."

Handy smiles and finishes the last of his steak before he eats the soup. As he goes to pick up his spoon, he looks back up to her and wondered about something smurfing through his mind.

"Yasmin...?"

Yasmin looks at him also finishing her steak. "Yes..?"

"Do... do you think by now, even though everysmurf back at home misses us... that Papa does too...?"

"...I don't know..." Yasmin replied as she looks away slightly. "I mean... I will never forget the angry look on his face when he found out about us that day..."

"Me neither... I just can't believe right there, out in the open... he said that I disgusted him... Just because of us..."

Yasmin couldn't say anything after that response as she just shakes her head and sighs.

"I just hope she'll accept us sooner or later..." Handy then looks down to his bowl and stirs his spoon into the soup with his head leaning against his hand while his elbow rested on the table. "...I just don't want us to go through the trouble again..."

"Me too... But..." Before Yasmin continued, she looks up to him. "...all our friends are on our side now..."

She smiled a little as Handy looks back up to her. "You're right..." he agreed, smiling a little as well. "They are..." Handy then places his hand back on Yasmin's gently and strokes it with his thumb as he felt a little better about the situation.

"...Lets just see what happens after we wrote our letter.." the model said.

Handy nodded slightly, still smiling at her until he begins to eat the soup. About a minute later while everything was quiet as they ate, Handy suddenly gets out of his seat again and walks up to Yasmin. The little Smurfette was confused and had wondered why he had gone up to her all of a sudden. However, as the small Smurf stood in front of her, he begins to hug her tight.

"Ahww, Handy..." Yasmin hugs him back in return and kisses his cheek.

_"I will always love you,..."_ Handy whispered, holding her tighter. _"With all of my heart…."_

_"Hmmm..."_ Yasmin cuddles up to him closer and whispers back. _"And I will always love you..."_

Handy then closes his eyes and sighs deeply, feeling truly happy while he held Yasmin in his arms. Nothing in this world they were living in now could ever tear them apart. Not even their beloved Papa Smurf who drove them away. And now, back at home, it was truly a blessing from all the Smurfs who supported them all the way. They hoped both Handy and Yasmin would come back soon so that everything at the village would be as smurfy like it should have been long ago.

* * *

Two days later back at Smurf Village...

The weather was already getting colder. Most of the leaves colored red, yellow, and orange have already fallen to the ground, leaving the branches on the trees leafless. Everything seemed peaceful and smurfy as every Smurf was doing their daily chores, and also preparing to store food for when winter arrived. Some of the Smurfs started to help out Farmer once again with harvesting everything they needed to store so both Brainy and Clumsy could prepare their meals for everyone. There were other Smurfs who have been gathering up plenty of firewood that had been chopped from the forest trees. They were all once again able to leave the village as they pleased just as long they wouldn't be seen or caught by the evil, Gargamel and his orange tabby, Azrael.

Almost every Smurf were very happy and feeling really smurfy. Some of them had been spreading the news to one another about Handy and Yasmin's relationship and how much they had missed having the around. They were also really excited to wait for their letter response; they would keep a close watch out for Jennifer Smurf's pet bird in the sky to smurf back any day. As most of the Smurfs were as smurfy as life should, however... their leader didn't seem all too excited.

Papa Smurf had a heavy burden weighing on his heart and felt awfully guilty for everything he had done all those months ago. He had been passing by through the village as he seen some of his Smurfs preparing for winter. He also heard some others talking to each other about Handy and Yasmin's return once they would all hear from them again. This somehow made him feel guiltier on the count that they would just ignore him as he walked by them. He felt as if no one would talk to him after what he had done to his Smurfs back then. The young Smurf just turned away and sighed sadly as he walked on by until he came across all three Smurfettes.

They were talking and giggling nearby at Smurfette's mushroom home as they made conversation. Papa couldn't help but notice that the girls were getting along just smurfily after all three of them haven't spent much time together. Figuring this would've been the best opportunity to talk to them, he decides to walk up to where they were. Lori Smurf had been talking to the girls before Papa made his way up to Smurfette's house.

"...And then Greedy says that he talks to his cakes sometimes!" the pink-haired Smurfette exclaimed with a giggle. "And Jenny and I knew that was something out of the ordinary that he would never do, besides eating them!"

"He talks to his cakes? Hahaha! Oh, I'd like to see that!" Smurfette cried as she started to laugh.

"Me too!" Jenny spoke. "We should try to stalk him, hahaha!"

While they were all making good conversation and laughed together, Papa finally comes up to them before interrupting anything.

"Ahem... Hello, ladies," the eldest Smurf cleared his throat.

Lori soon turns around and becomes surprised by the leader's sudden appearance. "Oh! Papa Smurf...! What are you doing here...?"

Jenny and Smurfette also turn around as they both look at him.

"Hey Papa," Jenny replied.

"Hello Papa Smurf."

"Um..." Papa cleared his throat before he continued. "I hope I haven't interfered with anything going on... But... is it alright if I had a word with the three of you...?"

Lori, not knowing what to say, turns to the girls and then back to Papa. Smurfette looked at him, wondering what the old Smurf wanted.

"...Sure, what is it?" the pink Smurfette asked.

"Well..." Papa began, "...since you girls and everyone else are aware that it's getting close to wintertime and that the holidays will be around soon... I think now's the time to make decision on the matter..."

"Um... what are you saying...?" Lori asked feeling confused as the others felt the same way. "What do you mean...?"

"What decision?" Smurfette asked.

Papa Smurf looked to them and sighed deeply. And knowing this would stir so many questions after not providing for any of his Smurf for a good while; it was now or never before he would have to wait any longer.

"...Do you all miss having Handy and Yasmin around?" he finally spoke.

The French Smurfette looks to Lori and Smurfette and then back to Papa. "...Oui... of course we do! ...We miss them since the first day they ever left the village!" she said as she looks a bit angry at him.

Lori soon walks up to him, feeling somehow she had to say something about all this that's happened.

"It's been roughly seven months on end and the Smurfs have done absolutely nothing since the couples ran away... Well... they are now since winter, like you said, is drawing near... And it's all because of your negligence. Just because there's only four of us and 100 of you, doesn't mean you should decide to stop caring for the rest of us. What about Handy? What about Yasmin? What did they ever do to you...?"

Papa knew this would happen, but he had to face the music. He looked down shamelessly as he continued. "I know I haven't been there for any of my Smurfs since their departure... I should be ashamed for all the trouble I put you all through... Especially with having some Smurf guarding the area just so no Smurf can help their eldest couples... And with the absence of rain due to the drought-"

"Wait wait wait wait..." Lori cutted him off. "Eldest... couples...?"

"Do you mean... Handy and Yasmin are the two oldest Smurfs... right after you?" Jenny questioned him.

The Smurfette with the long golden tresses looked very surprised and didn't know what to say. She and the others waited for his next response as Papa looked around his surroundings before he said anything else.

"...Can we talk more inside?" he asked, "I think it'd be better if I told you all in private..."

Lori didn't know what else to say. While she looked worriedly to her, she then turns to Smurfette since they were all next to her house. "Smurfette...?"

"...Okay then, come in..." Smurfette replied as she walks up to the door of her house to let everyone in.

And as they all walked into her mushroom house, Lori and Jenny both took a seat together on the sofa, colored pink, laced with white frilled trimmings while Papa took a seat in an armrest chair. Smurfette had then scooted the girls over to make room so she can sit as well. As they all looked to their eldest leader, they waited for him for what he had to explain. Everything was silent for a little bit, and Papa still had not said a word. The clock on the wall had been ticking every second as more silence filled the room. They waited, and waited, and still nothing... And with all the anticipation coming from the little pink-haired Smurfette all of a sudden; she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ohhh...! What is it?" Lori cried and ranted, pulling down on her hat a little bit. "This is starting to get nerve-wrecking for me...!"

"You wanted to talk to us Papa. So please tell us what it is...!" Smurfette responded, worriedly.

And after all that waiting, the Smurf with the white beard finally breaks his silence.

"Ok... Where do I begin..." He clears his throat as he proceeds. "You three along with some other Smurfs are the only ones who don't know this... But it's time that I tell you why I've been feeling this way since Handy and Yasmin's departure." Before he continued, he closes his eyes and takes a deep long breath and looks to Jenny. "Jenny, you are right... Both Handy and Yasmin... are the two second eldest Smurfs in the entire village."

The long, pink-haired Smurfette with her star-like crescent on her forehead became surprised and confused all at once. "But... but... How's that possible...? I thought you said that all the Smurfs here are about the same age!"

"Yes, they are all roughly the same age..." the elder replied lowly. "But the other Smurfs didn't come here until probably another six months after them."

"So... the first two little Smurfs who came to the village were Yasmin and Handy..." Jenny said. "...and all the others came a half year later?"

"Yes... it's all true..." Papa answered as he continued. "This is how it all happened..."

* * *

**~Flashback to that time~**

Papa Smurf is seen much younger when his beard was dark brown roughly one century ago and was off on his own.

_A hundred years ago, when I was about 443 years of age, I was beginning to smurf up a place of my very own to live. And after searching for about maybe... two weeks to be exact; I had found the perfect place where we are all living right now. I started out small. I was able to smurf at least one mushroom house for myself, thanks to the help of some woodland friends of mine. Everything seemed well adjusted as I was finally living on my own. I was able to smurf what no Smurf was able to do when I use to live among the others I knew years and years ago. However... as months smurfed on, I was already beginning to feel something was missing. And I knew from there on, I was growing very lonely._

_Aww... that's so sad..._ Lori said after she monologues over the scene.

_And then..? What happened next?_ Smurfette asked, listening to his story.

_Two smurfbabies came, right?_ Jenny had asked.

_Well, only one for just a little bit..._ Papa continued.

_It all happened on one cold early spring night, while a blue moon took effect. A stork had flown by to my house while I was just about to go to sleep. And when she came smurfing at my door, I answered and she had delivered me something all wrapped up smurfily in a small wicker basket. I can just remember what she had looked like too... She almost resembled a bit to Feathers... Unlike her feathers, the stork's were completely white with no black colors on her wings. She was completely colorless, however, very beautiful... Her eyes were as blue as the blue moon, and they sparkled like the stars in the night sky. It's almost as if Feathers is a descendant of that stork years ago... Oh, but I digress..._

_Anyway, once she had delivered me what was inside; she flew away. And as I went to see what it was... I became truly amazed in what I had witnessed... a baby Smurfling... And who you might ask was the first Smurfling delivered to me? Well, I'll tell you... it was Handy..._

_He was the very first Smurfling to be brought by the stork. He had been wearing the traditional white hat on his small head while he was wrapped up warmly in the wicker basket, sound asleep. It had been so long since I last seen a baby Smurfling. And Handy had been the finest one I ever laid my eyes on. He had already been born and was delivered to me for a reason. I didn't know why, but the stork that had smurfed here chose me. I was truly happy to be a proud father of him. He was considered my very first child. And when he had opened his eyes for the first time, his eyes were just as beautiful as the blue moon. They gleamed and shined like no other, even more beautifully than the stork's. Handy, unlike any other Smurf... was very special. Well, I wouldn't say entirely because all of my Smurfs are very special and had a certain gift. But Handy, on the other hand, had one like no other._

_Not only is he known for his strength... but, he was known for having a big heart. Let's just say while he was still just a baby, he didn't know how to control his strength, hehe... But for all the love he had in his heart, he knew very well how to show it, just like any other Smurf. But his was far more advanced which I will explain later. However, about a months later... it was a dark stormy night and I had tried to put him to sleep. Handy would not stop crying for any reason whatsoever. He didn't need a diaper change, he wasn't hungry, and he didn't seem to want any attention. He knew something was ailing him to act to this way, but I couldn't figure out what. Until suddenly, a knock came smurfing on my door._

_I still had Handy in my arms while he still cried as I went to go answer the door. And what had happened next was truly shocking, but yet amazing all at once... The stork that had brought Handy to me a month ago came back with another basket, with another Smurfling... This means, Yasmin was the second Smurfling brought by the same stork._

* * *

**~Cuts back to its present time for a moment~**

All three of the girls were listening carefully to him while Jenny had her head resting on her hand with her elbow on her lap.

"So basically... Handy was the oldest out of the new generation of Smurfs until Yasmin came...?" Lori questioned the leader.

Before Papa continued, he nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Yasmin was the second oldest after I had Handy."

* * *

**~Returns to Flashback~**

_When the stork had brought her to me, she was wearing a different styled white hat. Like Handy's, as you all know, Yasmin's came with a visor that was attached to it. Not only that, but I had also received a letter from the sender who had the stork smurf her to me. It has said that they had apologized for not sending me Yasmin sooner. She was meant to be sent along with Handy, but for some reason, there was a problem. The matter however was never explained, as to why I had wondered what could've been the reason. As I thanked the stork for smurfing her to me, she nodded positively and flew away. And that was the last time I ever saw that stork..._

_As soon as I got Yasmin in that same night before the storm got worse, Handy was still crying. I had to put him down just for a minute in his crib while I got Yasmin out of the basket. She was much smaller than Handy was, and had weighed much lesser than him. When she too had opened her eyes, she took one good look at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave out a little laugh. Yasmin was very cute and was also very giggly and always very happy. Once when I decided to put her in the crib along with Handy, she took one first look at him while he still cried. Something inside Yasmin made him feel like she had known Handy once before. But when Handy had seen her for the first time, he had finally stopped crying. And when I saw him look up to the little fellow, he cracked a smile. And what happened next really touched my heart... Yasmin crawled up to him and gave him a smurfy, warm, hug._

_There was a special connection between them as time went on before the other Smurfs came a half a year later. And that's when; I finally realized... that both Handy and Yasmin were boyfriend and girlfriend..._

* * *

**~Flashback ends to its present time~**

"You... you mean, they're actually related...?" Lori questioned, feeling bewildered.

"Wait wait, now I'm confused... I thought all of the Smurfs are brothers..." Jenny stated as she pointed that out.

"Well, they all are, in a kind of way... but not blood related," Papa said as he explained more. "All of the other Smurfs were brought by different storks. None of the same ones ever returned. How I thought of it, when both Handy and Yasmin were brought by the same stork, I had figured after they were smurfed by the same carrier and the sender. Therefore, they are the only two out of all the Smurfs in the entire village who are related... _by blood_."

"Ohh... now I understand..." Jenny said.

"...Do they know that they both were brought by the same stork unlike all the other Smurfs...?" the Smurfette asked.

The old Smurf didn't say anything as he looks to them and then puts his head down, shaking his head, slightly.

"You never told them...?" Lori questioned with surprise.

"I couldn't," he replied with despair. "It would've all been too confusing that they were the only ones if I told them. I've never told anyone of this until now. And if I had told them the truth, I don't know how they would've taken it. This was exactly the reason why I flipped out that day on them when I found out that they were... well, you know."

"So you tell us, that you wouldn't have acted this way if they were brought by two different storks back then?" Jenny asked, now feeling a little upset.

"I've been so foolish..." Papa sighed. "Everything was my fault back then... I should've known better than to misjudge my son and daughter the way I did... How could I do this to my eldest Smurfs...? I can still imagine the look in their eyes that day... Scared, helpless, trembling with fear... over their own Papa... it's no wonder they don't want to be shown in the village anymore. They were too afraid that no Smurf would understand them. But now... it seems that the whole village now does, and that you all want them back home whether they are together or not."

The eldest leader didn't know what to say or do after that. All he can do was just sit there and feel truly hurt for the damage he had caused not only for Handy and Yasmin, but for the rest of the village as well.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 29. And just in time for the holidays too!**

* * *

"...You're right. Already everysmurf said that they want them back. The only one who still didn't say anything is you!" Smurfette yelled.

"Yeah, if you feel **that **guilty about everything, why didn't you tell anybody sooner?" Jenny demanded. "All you did was NOTHING all this time! And now after so many months you come to us and tell us that you feel sorry for what you did?"

"I... I couldn't find anyone else to turn to..." the eldest replied with despair. "All this time, I felt as if every one of my Smurfs would disown me for what I had done. I figured the only option I had in mind was to avoid any contact from them... And I knew for a fact from there on, it was stupid of me to have to succumb to that for any reason."

"Well..." Lori soon begins to speak as she gets up from the sofa. "...seeing that you never once thought about how we all desperately needed you when we were going through that drought crisis this summer; I guess that does makes you feel pretty stupid, huh?"

"Lori is right!" the pink Smurfette with the pink dress cried. "Did you even notice that nobody helped Farmer on the fields anymore? Everyone who asked for help from you just got ignored!"

"...We were lucky when the rain finally came..." Smurfette nodded.

While the girls were putting some sense into the leader, back outside, Clumsy was passing by until he hears everyone discussing from inside Smurfette's house. And as he hears them from outside the house, he decides to take a look inside through the window without being seen. The little young Smurf took a good look while he saw Lori standing from the sofa who was now feeling angrier than before. She glared at the old man with the white beard, sitting across from them until she continued on with her rant.

"And another thing I might add before anything else... not only Farmer had problems with the crops, but he also had one other thing settling on his mind. And that was trying to show his true feelings until I had realized, he had fallen in love with me. And you know what... I happen to love him too! And guess what? We're dating! Big smurfin' hoorah...! But you don't care! I was afraid that after Handy and Yasmin's secret was discovered, you would've probably forbid anyone else to fall in love! And now there's a chance that they may not come back because they're afraid that you will reject them for the love they have for one another!"

Lori was now in a rage of terror after she had finished her sentence and panted, feeling all shook up from the inside out. Clumsy had become a little shocked, seeing Lori being in so much rage from Papa's neglection as he witnessed the scene. Jenny soon pulls on Lori's arm, so she would sit back down on the sofa again to calm herself before anything else happened.

"...And I had some problems too, even months after Handy and Yasmin escaped..." Smurfette said. "But I didn't really had anysmurf to talk to, except Vanity. I was too afraid to tell you about it... And I knew you wouldn't have cared anyway... All you did was... well... nothing..."

AS Papa stared blankly at the three girls sitting across from him, he finally stands up from the armchair and just looked down. He soon felt deeply ashamed and didn't know what else to do. All he could do was close his eyes and sigh until he looks back up to them. They all waited for his response and what he had to say for himself. Clumsy, still curious, listened in from outside the window as the leader in the crimson hat and pants finally spoke.

"I am deeply and gratefully sorry for everything that I had caused... I shouldn't even be here to tell you now that I know I that everyone is against me. Some leader I turned out to be... and after all that, I deserved for what I did. I'm sorry to waist any of your time..."

He then turns to go leave as he reaches to the front door. Before he was about to head his way out, he turns his back to them one last time and said, "And by the way... I was able to do something right for you. But you all don't have to thank me for it. However, I will tell you... I was the one who smurfed the rain to put an end to the drought..."

Smurfette suddenly became surprised after what he just said after the other girls too became truly shocked. "...It was you..?"

"But... I thought..." Jenny stuttered.

"Papa..." Lori looked to him after she was calm from earlier and started to worry.

"But you all don't care anyway..." the elder Smurf replied. "And another thing... all those months after losing two of my eldest children, I have thought about wanting them back here... with my blessing..."

And after he finished, he soon turns away sadly as he opens the door to let himself out until...

"Clumsy...?"

Papa reacted surprised to see he was there all of a sudden, standing right in front of him. The young Smurf with his hat drooping slightly to his brow looks at him with tears in his eyes. The old leader could see the true sadness in his eyes until he suddenly embraces him quickly and begins to cry.

"...Papa Smurf...!" Clumsy cried into his father's embrace.

All the girls who were witnessing this tearful scene just looked up to them and seen Clumsy crying in Papa's arms. Lori suddenly decides to get up, feeling awful for the way she reacted earlier and walks up to them. Jenny joins as well until Smurfette joins in last as they all walk up to them.

"...Aww, Clumsy..." Papa says to him as he holds him tighter.

Clumsy didn't say anything as he cries more. Both Jenny and Lori all looked sadly at the poor little Smurf as Lori slowly comes up closer to Papa and Clumsy.

"Shhh... shh..." the old Smurf shushed softly to him. "It's alright..." Papa then rubs his back soothingly and closes his eyes before he said anything else. "Everything's going to be okay... I'm here for you..."

The light-haired Smurfette had then placed a hand gently on the back of Papa's shoulder while he was still soothing Clumsy. And then when he felt her presence close by, he turned and saw her with tears filling her eyes. And as she started to cry, he embraced her with one arm while was still hugging the little Smurf. The pink with the small heart dress looks at them until she also embraces Papa and begins to cry as well, along with Smurfette joining in too. Their embrace had lasted for a brief 2 minutes until Lori and the other girls soon let go, letting Clumsy and Papa have their moment a little longer.

"Please, Papa... Tell us everything will be as it used to be soon..." Clumsy spoke softly.

"...I promise you... It will be..." Papa said to him truthfully, "Everything will be as it should once we get our Smurfs back..."

"Really...?" Clumsy said, looking up to him. "You... you want them back too...?"

The old leader with the white beard looks back at him and soon cracks a little smile. "...Yes... A family isn't whole without everyone. And I know they need us just as much as we need them... especially their Papa."

Clumsy then smiles back at him and nods as he holds him tight, feeling really happy now that Papa too wanted Handy and Yasmin home.

"...Then please let them come home as soon as possible...!" Smurfette cried.

"But... we still haven't gotten their letter yet from Nuage..." Lori reminded.

"Nuage...?" the papa asked, turning to the three Smurfettes.

"Ohh... yeah... Nuage is my little smurfberry bird," Jenny explained. "We, um... we always wrote letters to Handy and Yasmin, and Nuage was so nice to deliver them. We also always got letters back from them."

"Oh, so that's how you all been able to communicate?" Papa wondered, "Brainy didn't tell me about this bird you speak of."

"Well, we always were afraid to talk to you about everything because we thought you would have gotten angry with us..." Clumsy said in a soft, innocent voice.

"And we figured if we had, you would've had him locked away so we'd never hear from them again..." Lori added.

Papa then begins to laugh a little after what she said. "I would never do such a thing like that, especially to another living being..."

"But you said you would've had Handy taken away by Brainy and Clumsy..." Lori recalled. "What about that...?"

"I honestly wasn't thinking straight that day..." Papa sighed lowly. "I just got so caught up on things between them I... I feel as if I put you all down... Not only that, but the cost of having Greedy's life almost taken away... And I am to blame for leaving him there without doing anything because it was my responsibility in the first place..."

"Well... I took him home after I ran back to him," the Smurfette with the French accent recalled. "And I was shocked as I saw what Clumsy did to him... But in the end I was also happy that nothing worse happened..."

"And I'm relieved that they actually apologized for what they did to him," Lori added on as she continued. "Greedy and Farmer and I went to go find a few Smurfs after the last letter we got from Handy, saying he that didn't want to come back after what happened." Before she continued, she put her hand behind her back nervously. "...There were a few things going on with him and Yasmin as to why we had all pitched in to write a long letter saying we wanted them both back..."

"...Yes, I actually remember Brainy telling me what had happened when he smurfed to me about it," the father replied.

"Brainy still likes to tell everything, him?" Jenny said with a snooty look.

"I just hope everything is smurfy again and that they made up with each other," the Smurfette with the long, golden tresses said.

"Hopefully Nuage will return soon..." Clumsy nodded.

"I'm sure with the letter you all smurfed back to them; they'll be together in no time," Papa replied with a light smile. "Handy may be pretty sensitive at times and doesn't want to show his feelings to anysmurf. However, he will only show it when no on else is around besides me since I know him very well."

"Speaking of... when you mentioned to us earlier that his love was far more advanced, what did you mean by that...?" Lori asked curiously.

Before he could answer her question, a knock came at the door all of a sudden.

"Oh?" Smurfette soon walks to the door and opens it and sees Greedy standing there along with Jenny's smurfberry bird in his arms. "Hello Greedy!"

"Greedyyy!" Jenny cries happily and jumps to him until she sees Nuage in his arms. "You brought Nuage!" she gasped with excitement.

"Haha, I did!" the chefman said, happily. "The little fellow just smurfed here too and hasn't stopped chirping! I think we got some really good news from-"

But before he could finish, he suddenly pauses and sees Papa standing right in the middle of the room. Jenny looks at Greedy curiously and then to Papa. She then turns to look back at Greedy with a happy smile.

"Everything is okay," she said as she takes his hand. "Please come in!"

Greedy still looks blankly at the proud leader while he had the bird in his arm and comes in. Papa looks to the Smurf with white clothes worriedly while everything was quiet for short moment.

"So, uh... what's going on here...?" Greedy asked after he turned to Jenny.

"Papa just told us that he feels truly sorry for everything he did," she replied. "And he... he wants Handy and Yasmin to come back as well."

"He... he does...?" Greedy reacted surprised with his eyes wide open.

Lori nodded and smiled at him. "Mmhmm. Not only that, but he also helped in ending the drought this summer. He really did do something for everyone after all."

"Yeah, Papa still cared for every one of us, even if he didn't show it the whole time," Smurfette said.

"And he said everything will be as it used to be once we get Handy and Yasmin back!" Clumsy cried happily.

The chefman Smurf couldn't believe what everyone had said while he was still surprised and shocked. He then looks to Papa and says to him, "...Is this all true...? You want them to come home...?"

Papa looked to him and nodded slightly with a smile. "Yes. And I am willing to accept them for their relationship. No Smurf should be judged just because two Smurfs are in love with one another. And with the love and compassion that my boy and girl have for each other; I am truly happy for the both of them."

"Isn't it smurfy?" Jenny said, nodding and smiled at Greedy as she soon hugs him. "Now let us see what they wrote back!" She then looks at Nuage and pets his head before she was about to untie the letter from his leg. As she was about to, Papa stops her for a moment and walks up to them.

"Wait... Before you do..." he spoke as he continued, turning to Greedy. "Greedy...? What happened that day between you, Clumsy, and Brainy was the most unsmurfiest case I had ever witnessed... And I just stood there while you took the fall... As much as I blame myself for everything; I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am. I should've known better... And what you did that day for Handy and Yasmin was very noble of you before I would do anything about it. I just hope that you can forgive me for everything I had caused all those months ago..."

After listening to his sincere apology, Greedy looks at him surprised and then looks at all the others who too listened in. Jenny had then took Nuage out of his hand and smiled at him, waiting for his reaction. Greedy soon turns back to Papa as his eyes started to tear.

"Papa... I... I..."

"It's okay..." Papa spoke softly and begins to embrace him tenderly. "You don't have to say it..."

"...I forgive you..." Greedy's voice broke as he shut his eyes tight. He holds him tighter as tears begins to stream down his face, relieved that he no longer had to suffer what had been smurfed that day.

"Nahww, Greedy..." Jenny said to him.

Then all of a sudden while Papa and Greedy bonded, Nuage flies out of Jenny's hands as he lands to sit down on Papa's head, chirping happily.

"How cute...!" Lori said as she couldn't help but giggle.

Papa looks up as he sees the little bird and laughs wholeheartedly. "I think he seems to like me very much, hehe."

Greedy too looks up to the bird on Papa's head and smiles. Afterwards, Nuage then jumps off his head and flaps his wings excitedly in front of Papa's face.

"I guess he wants you to open the letter," Jenny giggled.

"Hehe...! Alright, alright. Let's see what our Smurfs wrote back to us."

Papa soon unknots the string tied around the bird's leg and unrolls the letter. He looks over it before he was about to read what they responded back while the others waited for him to read it.

"So, what'd they say?" Lori asked feeling excited.

"Hmm... From the looks of the handwriting, Yasmin has written this..." Papa mentioned, "However, I do see Handy's handwriting as well written at the bottom."

Nuage then sits down on Papa's shoulder, making himself comfortable as everyone reacted that both Smurfs wrote back to them.

"They both wrote the letter? So they are back together again!" Smurfette cried, happily.

"Please read it to us, Papa!" Clumsy said, feeling really happy and excited all at once.

"We're all itchin' to find out what's been smurfing with them!" the chefman with the white chef cried.

"Alright. Let us see what they said..." Papa soon clears his throat and begins to read the letter as their voices were heard over his.

* * *

_To our family,_

_Thank you. Thank you all so much for your support! I don't know what would've happened if we wouldn't have gotten your letter that day. You really helped us a lot! Everything is sweet again between Handy and me._

_If Smurfette is not reading this, please tell her that I accept her apology! I never really thought about how it is like to be the only girl among all you males... But I'm so glad that everything is alright with her now again._

_You have no idea how happy we were as we read that everyone wants us to go back home. We always thought we weren't welcome anymore... But now we're more excited than ever. The only thing is that we still don't know how Papa thinks about everything... I just wish he would understand us..._

_Speaking of wishes: Have you all seen the blue moon a few days ago? It was the night where Handy and I made up again. And you know what? A month ago when we saw two shooting stars, Handy actually wished for a blue moon! Now I just hope my wish will also come true. I wished that we would celebrate the New Year with our family at home again._

_Hey, guys! Handy here! You wouldn't believe the reaction when Yasmin came smurfing for me after I had left. I had thought for sure this was the end for both of us. And after the last letter I smurfed, I figured I was going to get a long unsmurfy response after what happened. Yasmin wouldn't smurf not one word to me for weeks. But in the end, you all really helped us get through. And I can't thank you all enough... especially Smurfette. I'm so glad everything is better between her and me. And I too accept her apology._

_You're all probably wondering when we'll be smurfing back home. Well, we're still not quite sure since we have so many of out belongings. And since some of you came to visit us months ago with our stuff, it's going to be pretty hard since we would have to make several trips back a forth unless there's another solution. But for now, I think we'll smurf with whatever we got and then maybe get some help in smurfing our things back home. Heheh... I know for sure that Grouchy doesn't want to go through lugging my stuffs again, he'd smurf if he would have to do that all over!_

_Anyway, both Yasmin and I are as smurfy as always. We are running pretty low on our food storage, so we're smurfing up in what we have left before we can skedaddle back home. As Yasmin mentioned earlier... we're still pretty concerned about how Papa Smurf feels about all this. We both still love him very much and think about him every night if he's ever thinking of us. And I know he can't stay mad at us forever because we are all still a family. And we hope once we return that he'll accept us for our relationship no matter what he says. I love Yasmin just as much as she loves me back. And nothing in this world will ever separate us as long as our hearts are one._

_I guess you can say this will most likely be our last letter. And I mean it this time. By the time you all smurfed this letter, we'll be getting ready to head home. And just in time for the holidays too! Hopefully we can all celebrate together again with everyone just like old times._

_Goodbye for now! And we all love you very much! We can't wait to see you soon!_

_With much love,_

_Handy Smurf and Yasmin._

* * *

"They're coming home soon..." Clumsy said smiling widely. "They really are coming home soon?"

"From the looks of how they are maintaining, they'll be back right before the first day of December," Greedy smiled.

"That is great news! They're finally coming home!" Lori cried happily as she then hugs Clumsy hastily.

"Hehehe!" Clumsy laughed when he hugged her back.

"Ahwww, I'm so happy, I could explode!" Jenny cried after she had jumped into Greedy's arms.

"Oh, this is just smurfy!" the Smurfette said, wholeheartedly.

Nuage then chirps happily on Papa's shoulder and flaps his wings, excitedly.

"My boy and girl..." the elder sighed with relief. "I'm so happy that you're alright."

Lori then hugs Clumsy a little while more until she gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek. After she had kissed him, the little kid-like Smurf blushes a little and puts his arm behind his head shyly.

"Oh, Papa, they will be so happy when they see that you now accept them too...!" Smurfette said.

"Yes. Yes, they will be," Papa replied turning to her with a smile. "However..."

"Ohh... what is it now...?" Greedy impatiently asked while Jenny was still in his arms.

Papa looks to all of them and says, "However... I don't think I want them back too soon..."

"What...? Wh-what are you saying...?" Lori asked feeling very confused. "What do you mean...?"

"You said you want them back too...!" Jenny called out. "How much longer do we have to wait now?"

"Yeah, and they said that they'll be already getting ready to smurf home..." Clumsy implied.

"What I mean is... instead of waiting for them to come home, why don't we go there ourselves to bring them back here?"

"...You would do that?" Smurfette said as she smiles at him.

"Ahwww...!" Jenny then smiles and holds Greedy tighter. "That would be even smurfier!"

"Not so tight there, girl...!" Greedy strained as he was about to lose his voice.

"Ohh, sorry!" the pink cried as she lets him a little loose.

"So, you want to go there and bring them both back home?" Clumsy had asked, facing the leader himself.

"Why not?" Papa replied with much enthusiasm. "After all, we all want them here before anything else happens. So why not bring them back sooner?"

Nuage begins to chirp more happily at the idea of Papa's smurfy suggestion.

"That sounds just smurfy!" the Smurfette with the long ebony hair exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! What are we waiting for? the chefman bellowed.

"Then let's quickly get some of the storks together!" Jenny said, "We need to help Yasmin and Handy to get all their stuff back home!"

"Wait, wait! Settle down!" Papa Smurf called out to everyone. "All of us just can't leave the village all of a sudden. And besides, I'll only need a few Smurfs to come with me until we discuss on how we will smurf their things home. In the meantime, we'll get them back here first before anything else."

"...Ohh..." they all responded in unison.

"And who do you want to smurf with you?" Smurfette asked.

"Well, it depends who smurfed and saw them last," Papa suggested.

"Well um, Greedy, Jenny, Grouchy, and I were the last ones who saw them months ago," Lori admitted. "It was during the time when Brainy and Clumsy were with you when we went there."

"Ahh... I see..." the leader said.

As Papa soon decides on who he might take to come along, Clumsy walks up to him and asks, "Oh! Could I come with you, Papa?"

"Hehehe, I don't see why not," Papa smiled at him.

"Hooray!" And with much gratitude from the young, klutzy Smurf, he jumps up and hugs Papa hastily.

"And who else?" the pink asked.

"Greedy? I need you too."

"It would be my pleasure!" he said with a smile.

"Alright, I think I'll take three more to smurf with me." The old Smurf soon began to ponder on who he might take until he had the idea hit him. "Since Grouchy also went with you, I'll ask him to come along. Now that just leaves two left. But who should come along...?"

"Oh, oh!" Jenny frantically waves her hand and jumps nervously, hoping she could tag along.

"Oh, Jenny... I would love for you to come... however; I need you to stay here and help get things set for their return."

"Nahwww..." she reacted sadly.

"And me, Papa?" Smurfette asked, worriedly.

"It's too risky where we'll be going," Papa warned, "So I think it's best that you and Lori stay behind too."

"But wait a minute!" the light-haired Smurfette halted. "But I'm the one who actually knows the way! I use to live where the couples are right now!"

"Yeah, we still need somesmurf who knows the way and lead us there," Clumsy said.

Suddenly while this was going on, Jenny in the background was shaking Greedy in a loony rage. "I need to come with youuu!" she yelled.

"Jenny! Calm down, girl!" the chefman cried as he starts to feel dizzy from being shook.

"So, why won't you take me...?" Lori demanded to the leader. "At least let me tell you where they are. They're in Beautiful Paradise. It takes about maybe at least two hours or less to fly there, and days on foot. It's right pass over the mountainside after you pass over a city where there is a village of people. And just to let you know, the weather never changes. It's always spring and summer in between all year long. That's probably another good reason why they want to come back home. So there will be snow around Christmastime."

As Lori finished explaining what Papa needed to know to where the couples were; she soon suddenly listens to the French Smurfette's rant while she was complaining to Greedy about not going with the others.

"...It's not fair that you can go but I can't...!" she cried, turning around crossing her arms.

"But Jenny, dear, you know I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my little pride and joy now, do ya?" Greedy said to her. "And Papa thinks it's best if all you girls stay behind. Remember what happened on the way back the last time...?"

As Jenny thought about what happened the last time, she began to realize and gave up in bitter defeat. "...Okay okay..." she said turning back to him. "I guess you're right..."

Lori had been staring at the two this whole time until she suddenly snapped out of it and turned back to Papa. "So... did you get all that? Do you know exactly where they are?"

"Of course I do," Papa responded positively.

"And where they are living right now is my old house where I use to stay before I smurfed here. It's right across a huge crystal lake on the other side of the land in the woods."

The proud father soon smiled at the young Smurfette with her long pink hair and took her hands in his. "Thank you," he said. "Now I know where to find them thanks to your help."

"Now are you sure you don't need me or the girls to come with you?" Lori asked.

"It won't be necessary," he replied. "But I do appreciate the offer. All I want you and the others to do is get everything set for when we return with our Smurfs safe and sound."

And with what, Lori smiled and nodded at the old, noble leader until Greedy walks up to him. He asked, "So, when you think we'll be headin' out to bring them back?"

"I'm so excited I could head out right now already!" Clumsy cried with glee.

"I think first thing tomorrow will be best," Papa decided on the plan. "Besides, we have to let everyone know that we'll be smurfing to bring them home so they can prepare for their return."

"I think that's a smurfy idea!" the chefman exclaimed. "I'll go smurf everyone the good news if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is!" Papa laughed. "This is big news for everyone here!"

"Great! I'll go smurf the word out right away!" And as Greedy was about to leave he turned to Jenny. "Care to join, love?"

"Oui bien sûr!" she said, smiling at him. "Let's tell everysmurf about it!" She then walked up to him as they were about to head out.

"So, Papa, do you still have any idea who else could come with you?" the blonde Smurfette asked.

"Hmmm... I'm not quite sure..." Papa said as he pondered, stroking his hand against his white beard.

As soon as Greedy and Jenny were going to leave, Farmer and Hefty showed up at the door all off a sudden when Greedy opened it.

"Great Smurfs!" the chef Smurf jumped and held onto his heart. "Ya almost scared me right out of my self!"

"Oh, we didn't know you were here!" Farmer laughed and asked. "Sorry 'bout that!

"What's up?" Hefty asked while he was talking to them.

"We were just about to smurf everybody some great news! We...!" Jenny as then cut off after Hefty seen Papa Smurf there and choked on his throat.

***COUGH COUGH***

"Hefty!" the chefman cried as he patted his back. "Easy there, boy..."

"You okay, pal?" the farm boy spoke worriedly for his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine..." he coughed and soon whispered, "What is Papa Smurf doing here...?"

"Papa...?" Farmer had then turned and saw he was there with the other Smurfs.

"Oh, Farmer!" Lori had not realized he was there until she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile on her pretty face. "Please, do come in! Don't worry, everything's okay."

"Yeah!" Greedy nodded. "We were just about to head out to tell everyone that we're bringin' the couples back tomorrow!"

"The couples...?" Farmer asked curiously when he turned to Greedy and suddenly gasped. "You mean... they're comin' home?"

"Uh-huh!" the pink nodded and smiled.

"No way!" the short, strong Smurf cried as he looks to Papa and then back to them. "You're not kiddin'?"

"We're not!" Jenny giggled.

Then the older, ditzy Smurf walks up to them and says, "Papa said he wants to bring them home! And Greedy and I will come with him!"

"Aww man... I wish I can come along...!" Farmer said. "Ever since Lori told us about this place, I've always thought about smurfin' on there someday!"

"Yeah, me too," Hefty agreed as he agreed on his statement. "I'm sure there are lots of nice fruits around everywhere!"

"Sounds like some Smurf is beginnin' to be thinkin' healthy for once besides working out!" Farmer replied, smiling to him.

"Hey, I like working out as long as it's amazing!"

Clumsy then had and idea as he turned to Papa and smiled asking, "Couldn't he come with us then?"

Before he answered, Papa turned to Hefty and Farmer. "Well, seeing there's nobody else, why not? I can use your help along the way."

"Yes! Wooo! Alright!" the country farm boy cheered and suddenly picked up Lori and kissed her on the lips. After receiving the kiss out of nowhere, Lori looked to him surprised with her face a flushed and smiled.

"Then I guess that just leaves Grouchy left to come for the ride," Greedy added. "Jenny and I will tell him once we tell everyone about the plans. We'll be smurfin' ya!"

"Yes! Hurry now! We have to tell everybody!" Jenny cried as she pushes Greedy out of Smurfette's home finally along with letting herself out.

"Hehe, now I'm excited!" the strong Smurf said as he turns to Papa. "And you... you suddenly want them back?"

"For the past few months, I've wanted to have them back here after all the trouble I have caused," Papa explained. "It's just not the same without our two best Smurfs around. And since it's getting close to the holiday season, what's there to celebrate if we can't all celebrate together?"

Soon after, Farmer puts Lori down and walks up to the elder slowly as he begins to speak. "Papa... I can surely understand the problems you have gone through since they left, I know the feelin' of hidin' yer feelings, not wantin' to show how much you truly care for 'em. It's just like how I felt when I couldn't let my emotions show for the gal I love." He then turns to Lori as he continued. "I was so scared and caught on things, 'specially with them crops witherin' away our food supply, that I just couldn't tell her the truth thinkin' she wouldn't like me..."

After the country farmer finished, Lori walked up to him slowly and placed her hand gently on his arm and said, "And today, not only this girl likes you, but she also loves you very much..."

She then smiled beautifully at him as Farmer turned himself towards her and took both hands in his. He smiled back as he looked deep into her dazzling, pink eyes with his eyes hooded.

"And it was all worth it..." he spoke softly to her.

Lori's eyes began to glisten as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips while Farmer kissed her back as well.

Smurfette soon began to sigh and smile at them, knowing how happy she was for the two. But yet, she felt that she still didn't have a special someone of her own just like they did... especially Greedy and Jenny. "You two are just the smurfiest together. You're so lucky you both found your true love..."

After they both broke the kiss, Lori turned to her and let go of Farmer. She then walked up to the Smurfette as she began to talk to her.

"Well... maybe someday... you will find that one special Smurf who'll love you just as much as you love him. Handy told me once when we visited him and Yasmin that I should follow my heart and listen to what it's telling me. And that I'll know when the time is right... Just like me and Farmer. Who knows? Maybe that special someone is nearby and you don't even know it."

The little pink-haired Smurfette then smiled at her as Smurfette with the golden tresses smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Lori..." she said to her. "I will listen to what my heart tells me in future..."

Afterwards, Lori begins to hug her tenderly as the other Smurfs watched and smiled at them. While she was embracing her, Farmer walked up to the girls until Lori let go of Smurfette. She turned to him as he took a hold of Lori's hand and said to Smurfette, "You should always have faith in yerself, sugar. And remember, we're all here for you."

"Thank you so much, my friends," Smurfette smiled at Farmer. "You're the best."

Clumsy looks a while at them smiling until he looks back to Papa and said, "I'm sure I can't sleep tonight, now how excited I am!"

"When will we leave tomorrow?" Hefty asked as he finished his talk already.

"First thing when the sun dawns," the older leader replied. "So I should expect some of you who are coming with me to get a good night's rest."

"You don't have to be worryin' 'bout me Papa. Just as long Lori doesn't keep me up half the might!" Farmer laughed.

"Farmer...!" Lori giggled as she blushes uncontrollably and nudges him a little.

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves..." Papa warned, giving them a light laugh.

Soon both Lori and Farmer looked to Papa Smurf and began to laugh nervously, eyeing each other. Smurfette couldn't help but laugh at what was going on as everyone else pretty much knew what the point here was.

"Okay okay, I think no one really wants to know what you two are doin' at night!" the muscular Smurf laughed.

The southern Smurf didn't say a word but blush bright red as Lori begins to giggle more a him.

"Well, I think we're all set here," Papa pointed and cleared out. "Once you three and others wake up in the morning, I want you to come over to my place so we can prepare for our travels to... What was it called again?"

"Beautiful Paradise," Lori reminded him with a bright smile.

"That's right, thank you," he said to her as he turns back to the others. "You got that?"

"You can always count on me, Papa," Farmer replied.

"Yes! Ohh, like I said before, I'm sure I won't be able to sleep tonight...!" Clumsy cried.

"Me neither! Can't wait until tomorrow!" Hefty exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," Papa agreed. "I guess I should smurf on out so I can tell some of the others about tomorrow."

And as soon as the proud leader was about to smurf his way out, Lori couldn't help but remember what she wanted to ask him before. "Wait...! Please don't go... There's something you still haven't done yet."

"Oh...?" Papa wondered, feeling puzzled as he turned back to her. "What is it...?"

"It's about Handy..." she answered. "Um... what were you going to say about his love being very special...? I... I really wanna know since you brought it up earlier."

"Oh right, you haven't told us yet!" Smurfette remembered.

"Hmm?" Hefty wondered as he looks at her.

"Hm...? Was there somethin' I missed her...?" the country Smurf asked.

"Oh, yes... Now I remember..." Papa soon spoke, "Well, I've got some time to spare. Since we're all here, why don't we all sit down as I tell you all about it."

And as they all agreed in wanting to listen to the story; Farmer turned back to Lori and takes her by her hand and walked her over to the sofa. Lori then sat down as Farmer sat right along next to her. Smurfette joined in and sat next to the two as Lori rested her head on Farmer's shoulder comfortably. Clumsy decided to sit down in the armchair that Papa was sitting in earlier before he smurfed here, ready to listen to what Papa had to tell. And as for Hefty; he looked around until he realized there was nowhere else to sit. However, he decided to take one of the couch pillows from where the others were sitting and sat down on the pillow on the floor. Now that everyone in the room were all sitting, Papa stood right in the middle of the room, looking and gazing at each Smurf ready to listen about their beloved friend, Handy Smurf.

"Alright... Now where do I begin..." the old Smurf in the red hat and pants thought where he had left off. "Ah, now I remember..." He then clears throat and begins to tell them his story. "As some of you already know, but I will repeat it anyhow, both Handy and Yasmin came from the same stork 100 years ago. For those who may not have known, they were the first two Smurflings before you all smurfed here. Handy was the very first Smurfling brought to me until a month later, Yasmin was the second."

"Wow... that's just unreal...!" Farmer said, amazed by Papa's words. "Handy and Yasmin were the first two Smurfs before us...?"

"Yes, and they're also your eldest couples as well," Papa continued. "However, the stork who had brought them to me never returned. As time went by, more baby Smurfs had all smurfed here by different carriers, one by one. And none of the same ever came back with another basket just like the first one. Which leaves me to say that the stork that had brought both Handy and Yasmin separately were really couples... by true blood."

"Wow... real couples...?" Clumsy said feeling surprised from all this. "And you're sure these two are the only ones who are blood-related?"

"Yes, Clumsy," he replied turning to him. "I am quite sure. I've double checked every single one and in total, 96 different storks came and left me with all of you today."

"Golly, that's amazin'!" the farmer cried. "You were able to tell ev'ry one of 'em apart! What are the odds?"

"Shh...! Honey, let him finish..." Lori smiled at him.

"Hehehe... Anyway..." Papa proceeded on, "...You all know that each and every one of you all hold a very special gift from within. You know what your skills best qualify you in and how you are all able to help out one another with that special gift you possess. Earlier, I had mentioned to the girls that Handy had a very special gift. And it's not his strength that I'm talking about. Well... it is kind of as you can say, but there's something even more from within him... As I mentioned before, he was known for having a big heart. He would know how to express his feelings and show how much he cared for all his Smurfs and me. However, there were times when he felt sad and didn't want to show his true feelings to anysmurf, thinking that the others would consider him 'soft. But whenever no Smurf was around, Handy would come to me in private and tell me what was on his mind. This has happened many times before when he was just a child and felt he didn't want to cry in front of the others. He would restrain himself because of who he is in not having to lose his pride, especially with his name implied. But as time went on, I told him that it was okay to let those feelings show and that it was completely normal for him to cry. He did end up taking my advice and felt good about himself later on. And when Handy and Yasmin were both still Smurflings along with the others, I had notice that when Handy was feeling unsmurfy, he would let himself have a shoulder to cry on while he was with Yasmin. As kids, they both had a very special bond. They both understood each other like any couple would and always watched out for one another. Ad yes, you can say that Handy's special gift was showing his inner feelings. It had made him feel stronger over the years and it had become one of his biggest strengths of all. He may have been brought to me with the ability of his strength, but the love deep inside his heart made his strength grow 10 times more! He loved his family very much and would do anything to make sure that nothing bad would happen to any of us. However... as time went on... he felt something was missing when he and the others had reached adulthood..."

"...Something was missing?" the strong Smurf listened to him.

"Like what...?" the light-haired Smurfette asked.

"Well..." the elder continued, "...there was something on his mind that made him want to change his appearance... So, from there on when he became an adult, he decided to get that pencil making you all recognize today on his ear." "I don't know how he got it..." Papa sighed. "He never told me or any other Smurf. I would have thought Painter had something to do with it, but I know that he couldn't possibly do anything such as that. Maybe some other Smurf may have smurfed it for him. I don't know who, but it's very possible that one of my Smurfs know how to do such a thing with permanent ink. And I think I know why he got what he wanted too..."

"Hmm, right... now that you mention it... I've never asked him where he got that pencil from," Clumsy said.

"No one really knows where his pencil marking originated from..." Papa sighed again. "But from what I know is that the reason why he smurfed it was because he loves his Smurfs very much. I remember asking him why he got it... And he told me the exact same thing I just told you. I guess the real reason why he got it was to show how much he really cared for me and for all of you. His heart was much stronger than his physique. And I can see from within, he's really shown how strong his love truly is. With his strength and his courage, he's one true Smurf, and would do anything to keep me and my Smurfs safe. Especially from any danger or from Gargamel smurfing us. I guess you can say... he's like the protector of the whole Smurf Village. And I believe that's why he decided to get his pencil to prove that he can do much better for his family, because we are still one..."

"Wow..." Lori said all awestruck with her eyes focused on Papa.

"Maybe he will tell us someday where he got it from..." Smurfette smiled.

"I'm sure he will," Lori replied looking to her and then looked back to Papa. "That story sounds really interesting! I never really knew about his pencil on his ear. Actually, when I met him for the first time when he found me, I had thought the rest of you had something like that other than him. Hehehe..."

"Really?" Hefty asked.

"Now I imagine Hefty with a cupcake on his arm. Hehehe!" the Smurfette giggled.

"You think it would look good?" he wondered as he looks at his arm.

Farmer then looks to him and laughs saying, "I say it would suit me on the count of how it resembles to ya!"

"And look at me! I've had this star-like marking on my forehead when I was just a baby!" Lori said as she starts to giggle. "It seems pretty intense that Handy and I have something in common! Hahaha!"

"You mean, you were born with this marking?" Clumsy looked to her and asked.

"Of course, I was," Lori replied, feeling the mark in the middle of her forehead as she proceeded. "My mother had the same marking as mine before she passed away seven years later when I was just a child. I guess you can say I'm kinda special in a way. I don't really know why I have this... but I think it has to do with something that I will find out someday. I think I may have a special gift from her other than wizardry and magic on my father's side, which I hardly use..."

"Wow, that's interesting!" the young dim-witted Smurf said.

"Heheh... Yeah... you can say that," Lori blushed a little.

"That sure sounds like an amazing story," Papa spoke as he walks up to her. "Hopefully someday, you'll be lucky to find what that marking upon your brow will truly show and discover what special gift your mother has smurfed you."

"Thanks, Papa," the little Smurfette with her long, pink hair smiled at him. "My mother was really special. Unlike my father... I hated him for what he's done to me after I had lost her. But... if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become a Smurf today. I would've been dead by now! And I'm amazed that you guys can live pass a lifetime! And... I have to say Papa... I REALLY love you more as a father than how my real father took care of me..." And then very soon, tears had started to form and her voice was starting to break. "You truly are... the best father I would've ever wanted... father... who loves **ALL** his children..." Before she could finish, her tears begin to stream down her face. "...Just like your first two children..."

"Oh, my dear child..." Papa said softly, looking to her worriedly and soon hugged her bracingly as he rubbed her back. "You are more than welcome to be part of this family... You, Jenny, and many more we may smurf later in the future... I will always love you and every one of my Smurfs I hold close to my heart... especially my two eldest Smurfs..."

And while Lori cried softly and hugged Papa in his embrace, Farmer begins to stroke Lori's hair as he soothed his beautiful girl.

"Nahwww..." As Clumsy seen this, he soon stood up from the armchair up and walked up to them, hugging them both.

"Oh! A Smurfhug!" Hefty said as he got up from the pillow and walked over, also hugging them as well.

"Hehehe!" Smurfette too also does the same and hugs the other Smurfs.

As Lori suddenly sees them all hugging her, she stopped crying and began to smile little. She knew that deep down that they all loved her very much, no matter what she had gone through all those years. "Aww... you guys... I love you all very much."

"And we love ya too, sugar...! But I love ya more!" Farmer laughed as he hugged her while everyone else was still hugging the little Smurfette. Lori then looked to him and smiled as she nudged her head against his lovingly.

While everyone still embraced in their smurfy Smurf hug, Hefty hugs a little longer until he stops. "Boy... all this sitting and listening to stories made me feel hungry." He then begins to feel inside the pocket on his hat until he realized there was nothing left in his pocket. "And I'm out of food..."

"Jenny and I brought some more cooking over here earlier for Smurfette," Lori said, turning to him and smiled. "You're welcome to have some if you like."

"Really?" he asked excitedly and looks to Smurfette.

"Yes, they're right over there," Smurfette giggled as she pointed to a little cupboard nearby.

"Thank you!" Soon, the muscular Smurf runs to the cupboard and grabs some cookies as both Lori and Smurfette begin to laugh.

Farmer laughed, and then let's goes of it from holding it. He looked on over to his best friend, grabbing a few cookies for himself and then turns back to Lori. "I reckon, I'm gonna make sure once the couples return, Handy will smurf him into good shape," he whispered to her. "He really needs the motivation to stay away from all them sweets, heheh!"

"Oh, Farmer..." the Smurfette with the pink eyes said as she pushes him a little with her shoulder and giggles. She then turns to Clumsy while he was still hugging her. She smiles at him until she turns to Papa and said, "Thank you... for everything..."

"There's no need," Papa smiled back and laughed. "I'm thankful for having you here making things a whole lot smurfier. And of course, Jenny, hehehe."

Lori smiled feeling truly grateful to have such smurfy friends like the ones she had now. Although while she was still being embraced from the others; she suddenly begins to feel a little hot from them cramping in on her. "Um... it's getting a little warm with all you hugging me... heh..."

"Oh! My apologizes, dear..." the elder Smurf let go of her.

"Sorry!" Clumsy cried letting go of her too and soon turns to Papa. "Oh! Papa Smurf? Will we smurf a celebration once Yasmin and Handy are back?" he asked and smiles at him.

"Of course! That's why I wanted to tell everysmurf to prepare once we come back with them tomorrow."

"Golly, that's a smurfy idea!" the country Smurf said. "We haven't had a celebration in so long!"

"Great! Then we shouldn't waste time!" the Smurfette spoke out. "We should already begin today to prepare everything for tomorrow."

"A celebration you say? Smurfy! That means lots of food!" Hefty pointed out as he munched on one of the cookies.

"Yes, there will be now that we have plentiful to go around for the next few months and all winter," Papa added.

"Yeah... Boy I tell ya, it wasn't easy gettin' in the rain after goin' through that crazy drought," Farmer remembered. "But I'm glad it's all over."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clumsy smiled. "Let's see if Greedy and Jenny already told everysmurf about it. And then we can start to prepare everything already!"

"Boy, I can't wait 'til tomorrow! I better go smurf out with the rest of the harvestin' before anything else!"

"Wait, Farmer...!" Lori then suddenly stops Farmer before he got up to head back to the fields as he turns to her.

"What is it, shug?" he wondered.

"There's something you should know..." she began. "Remember how you said that you thought that our love was what brought in the rain that day we shared our first kiss?"

"Erm... yeah, I remember. Why ya ask...?"

And before she could reply, she turned to Papa for a second and then back to Farmer and smiled. "Well... It was really Papa... who had brought in the rain this whole time... He answered for you and for everyone else who were worried about our water and food storage."

Shocked and surprised, Farmer's eyes began to widen and turned to the great elder still in shock. "Y-y-y-you...? You really smurfed the rain after you said 'No'?"

"Yes... It was me," he replied, smiling at him and nodded. "I did it for all my Smurfs. I just couldn't let you all suffer after what has happened."

The southerner didn't know what to say as he became speechless and still was very surprised. He suddenly stands up slowly as he looks to their Papa and takes his white hat off. His eyes then started to glisten and said to him on a soft tone, "Thank you... You have no idea how much this really means to me... I owe ya a great gratitude for what you have done for me and for us all..."

"There's no need," the Smurf with the white beard responded wholeheartedly. "It's what a Papa has to do to keep things in order and everything smurfy. All I ask for return is for everyone's happiness."

After what he had said, tears started to stream down Farmer's face and smiled at him. He soon smurfed a little closer to him and begins to hug Papa Smurf tenderly. "I love you Papa... Thank you for everything..."

"And I love you, my son..." he replied hugging him back. "I love all of you..."

And as they both shared their moment, Lori smiled at them as she placed her hand close to her heart. Hefty, after he had taken a few cookies from earlier walked up to them and placed his hand on Farmer's back, smiling at him. The countryman turned his head to him and smiled back as he wiped his tears away from his eyes. Lori then stood up from the sofa and walked over to Farmer as he looked to her and smiled as she smiled back. She then takes a hold of his hand in hers gently and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. After she kissed him, she looked up to his bald head and giggled a little and soon rubbed his head a bit. Farmer blushed slightly and then put his hat back on and then pulled her close to return the kiss on her sweet, soft, lips. The lovely Smurfette with her white high-heeled boots blushed deeply as she kissed him deeper and soon breaks the kiss as she gazed into his eyes.

"Oh, Farmer..."

The country Smurf smiled sweetly at her until he turned back to Papa. The leader had smiled at him and gave out a small laugh and said, "I'm very happy for the both of you. And may your love last a lifetime..."

"Thanks Papa," he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," Lori smiled as she blushes a little.

"So Farmer, did you wanted to smurf anything on the fields today? I could help you," Hefty insisted.

"That'd be smurfy!" he replied turning to her. "I can sure use the help from my best friend."

Hefty then smiles at him as Smurfette got up from the sofa as well and walks up to Lori asking, "Hey Lori, what about we smurf some nice decorations for tomorrow?"

"That would be smurfy!" she said to her until Jenny's smurfberry bird Nuage begins to chirp happily. "Oh!" Lori had forgotten that he was still there and figured Jenny had took him. As she looked down to the blue bird she picked him up as Nuage chirped more excitedly. "I think he wants to help too!"

"He does?" Smurfette smiled and looked to Nuage. "That would be really smurfy of you!" she said as she pets him sweetly, making him chirp more.

"And I will help you too!" Clumsy tagged in.

"Sure thing, Clumsy!" Lori said to him happily. "Just be a little careful because tomorrow is going to be very special once you and the couples depart to retrieve Handy and Yasmin back here."

"Don't worry! I'll be very careful this time!"

Lori then starts to giggle until Farmer turns to her as he was about to leave. "I'll smurf ya on later, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight," he said to her and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, Farmer," she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Right back at ya, sugar!" he returned her love and then turns to Hefty. "C'mon, Hefty! Let's get a smurf on!" And with that, Farmer hurriedly walks out of Smurfette's house to get back to work.

"Okay!" Hefty soon turns to the others as he follows Farmer outside and said, "Smurf you all later!"

"Bye, Farmer, bye Hefty!" Smurfette called to them.

"Bye, boys!" Lori called too as she waved goodbye.

"Well, since you three are going to be busy, I'll leave you to do your thing," Papa said to the remaining three Smurfs left. "I'll go tell the other Smurfs about tomorrow and have them prepare for the celebration."

"Alright, Papa!" Lori spoke. "We'll see you later. And thank you for everything."

"Anything to keep my Smurfs happy and smurfy."

"Bye, Papa!" Smurfette and Clumsy said in unison as they all watched him leave to walk outside.

"Okay then, let's see how smurfy we can decorate the village for tomorrow," the blonde Smurfette said with a smile.

"I wonder if there's anything smurfing around in what we can use?" Lori pondered. "'Cuz we're gonna need a whole lot of smurfy decorations for our couples once they see the surprise! Now all of a sudden for some reason, I feel like Jokey... Say..." She then snaps her fingers as she soon smurfed an idea. "Why don't we all smurf to his place and see what he's got?"

"Yeah, Jokey always has smurfy ideas for surprises and stuff!" the young Smurf agreed. "Even if they mostly end with an explosion..."

"Then let's smurf him a little visit," Smurfette decided.

"That's great!" Lori cried. "Let's just hope he doesn't have anything in store for us once we get there... haha!" Nuage then chirps with laughter after what she just said. "Heh, you think it's funny huh, little guy?" she laughed with him as Smurfette giggled with them.

"Alright then, let's go."

Smurfette soon finally walks to the front door as she left her mushroom. Clumsy smiles and follows her until he suddenly trips over the carpet, but quickly stands up again and walks outside.

"Hahaha, oh Clumsy..." Lori said to him, walking out with them as Nuage flies out of the house, following them.

As they all smurfed on over to the jokester's place, Papa had seen them walking out as they rushed on over there. He smiled as he saw them go and turned his head to look up at the sky. He let out a deep sigh as he watched the clouds fly by and hoped for wherever Handy and Yasmin were that they were safe from any danger now that they had each other.

"My son and daughter... I can't wait until we will finally meet once again. You two will be in my prayers tonight. Please take care of each other until I come for you... Papa's coming to take you back to your family... I love you both very much and wish for the best of you once you're back safe and sound... I love you, my Smurfs..."

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 30. Wanna have sex?**

* * *

While Papa Smurf and all the other Smurfs prepared for the couples' return, night had fallen on the same day in Beautiful Paradise. It was Handy and Yasmin's last night and they had been asleep together; waiting for morning to come so they can finally return home. Everything was peaceful and calm while they slumbered soundly with no more worries and troubles, knowing everything was going to be alright and smurfy once more.

However, as the two slept, Yasmin kept tossing and turning a little bit in her sleep. Something was unsmurfy was going on as she shuffled in the bed sheets as she strained and moaned a little.

"No... No... He's going to get us..." she murmured in her sleep. "H-he's coming closer..."

It turns out that the Smurfette had been dreaming about something... but what...?

* * *

**~Dream Sequence~**

Yasmin had been sitting on Feathers' back behind Handy, holding on tight to him as they were being chased by their old foe, Gargamel. However, the wizard had come up with some flying machine able to defy gravity by pedaling as the wings on each side flapped as if it were a monstrous, giant, creature. The fashion designer turns around and sees him getting closer as Gargamel pedaled faster.

"Handy! He's coming closer!" Yasmin cried.

"Feathers, fly faster!" Handy shouted until he turns and sees Gargamel drawing nearer on their tails.

"You cannot get away from me!" the evil old wizard yelled while he was laughing evilly. "Not this time! **I WILL HAVE YOUR SMURF ESSENCE!**"

Handy gasps in a terrible fright and turns around, crying out, "C'mon Feathers! We can't let him chase us back to the village!" And with his please, Feathers suddenly turns the other direction so that way Gargamel wouldn't locate the Smurf Village without putting any other Smurfs in the danger the two were in now.

The wizard soon turns his flying machine around to follow them in the same direction in mid-air. "Come here, little Smurfs... Hahahaha!"

"Handy, I'm scared!" Yasmin then squints her eyes and holds on tighter to him, shaking with fear.

"Don't worry... We'll outsmurf him one way or another!" Handy said finding a solution somehow. "We can't let him get to the village or else he'll have all of us for sure!"

Yasmin then turns around once more, seeing Gargamel hot on their trail. "Oh, please, Feathers! Fly faster...!"

The stork begins to squawk frantically and flies faster to get away from the deceiving warlock. However, the more she flew, the more she was starting to feel tired from flapping her wings.

"C'mon girl... You can do this...!" Handy said to their flying companion. Before anything else, he turns back and sees Gargamel pedaling to the max. But what the old wizard didn't realize that the smart Smurf witnessed was that the machine was beginning to steam up a little from the ignition in the back. He thought up a plan and knew exactly what to do as the wizard pedaled more.

"You cannot get away from me that easy! I will have you and the others!" Gargamel shouted.

"Give it up, Gargamel! You'll never get us!" the fashionista Smurfette shouted back at him.

"Oh, but how wrong you are, my dear little Smurfette! It seems as if your little stork is growing a bit weary from all the flying... Let me help you into catching you all in my newly improved net!" Then all of a sudden as Gargamel presses one of the buttons on his flying contraption, a huge Smurfs-catching net opens up from the front end, extending closer to Smurfs' distance.

"Handy! He will catch us all!" Yasmin gasped with her eyes in shock.

"No he ain't...!" Handy cried. "Hold on tight, babe! We're smurfin' down at full throttle! Feathers! Fly low!" And with his command, Feathers begins to sore down from the sky as Gargamel chases after them, pedaling downwards to their location.

"You think you can get away that easy? Ha! Just you wait and see what I have in store!" The wizard then pushes another button which causes the giant net to swing around back and forth. He begins to laugh more evilly as Yasmin sees the net coming closer.

"He just won't give up!" Yasmin cried.

"Almost there..." Handy said as beads of sweat formed upon his brow. Feathers flies lower to the ground as fast as she could, hoping she knew what Handy was doing.

"Hahahahaha! This is too easy!" the evil wizard sneered. "Do you really think plummeting to the ground will get you anywhere? I beg to differ!" The net then swings at them, but missed on cue.

Yasmin turns her head away as she couldn't watch how Gargamel was chasing them anymore. She felt as if this was the end for the both of them and there was no turning back. The stork flew lower and lower as the net drew nearer towards them.

"C'mon..." Handy said, keeping focus as he felt his heart beginning to race.

"Hahahaha...! I got you now, Smurfs..." Gargamel grinned evilly.

Handy soon begins to see that they were heading closer to the ground. "Just a little closer..."

"What are you up to?" Yasmin reacted with despair. "We will fall onto the ground!"

"We won't... But he will...!" Handy yelled back to her. "Ya see how the ignitions startin' to steam from that contraption? Once we smurf back up, the fuel will run out quickly once he tries to smurf back up to get us! He'll smurf for sure!"

"...But of course! You're right!" Yasmin smiled a little as she thought of it.

"You will surely fall..." Gargamel hissed. "There's no way you can get out of this!" The flying machine soon starts to overheat as the Smurfs were already too close and were about to hit the ground until...

"NOW!" Handy gives out the signal as Feathers suddenly sores back up into the sky before hitting the ground.

Gargamel begins to pedal his machine back upwards to chase them once again. It wasn't too long now before the ignition was beginning to putter and the machine was starting to overheat more from the rear.

"You Smurfs cannot get away!" He suddenly hears the putter as the machine overheated more until sparks of lights started to spew from inside as if it was about to ignite. "What? What's going on?" The machine soon starts to slow down as he tries to pedal more. "No, no, no! This cannot be!" he cried as he slapped on the contraption, trying to make it fly again.

As the Smurfs were finally able to get away from the wizard's clutches, Yasmin looks down to him and begins to smile more. "Hahaha! You did it, Feathers!" she cheered.

"Atta girl! Heheh!" Handy said.

Soon after, the heat started to rise at high temperature until parts of the machine suddenly bursts into flames and smoke. His attempt to capture the Smurfs as usual had failed again as the machine was plummeting to the ground, making him very angry for his revenge upon them. **"SMURRRRRRFS!"**

"WOOO! We did it! Hahaha!" Handy cried after he raised his fist up with a cheer. "We got him!"

The small Smurfette sighs with relief as she spoke, "And I almost thought this would be the end for us...! Hehehe!"

"Not while I'm still around, that's for sure!" Handy said to her with a smile. "Next stop, home!"

However, as they were about to turn back, parts the debris from Gargamel's flying machine plumaged to the air at high speed as it was just about to hit them. Yasmin looks down and sees the parts coming near as she becomes surprised at the sudden shock.

"Look out!" she gasped.

"Huh?" Handy soon turns and sees part of the machine flying towards them until it suddenly slashes him clear across his chest. "AHH!" He cried in pain and held onto his chest as he started to bleed.

"HANDY!" Yasmin cried and seen his chest bleeding. "Oh God, Handy!"

The light Smurf strained and hissed at the feeling as if there was a fire burning inside him until more of the debris came flying at them. Feathers squawks in a panic and flaps uncontrollably, making the Smurfs lose their balance while they were on her back. Handy suddenly loses his balance as he falls off of her.

"No!" Yasmin then quickly grabs one of Handy's hands to hang on before anything else happened after Feathers finally calms down.

Handy looked down while he was hanging onto Yasmin as his breath started to quicken and his heart racing fast. The blood from his wound starts to drip from his chest as he looks back up to Yasmin, seeing the fear grow from the looks of her black eyes. His eyes start to water while she gripped onto him good and tight as he began to shake.

Yasmin's eyes start to tear as well as she looks down to him crying out, "D-don't worry...! I got you...!" Her heart starts to race as the tears fell down on Handy's face.

"P-please...!" Handy cried as his voice begins to break. "Don't let go...!" He had felt more frightened than ever as if it was a nightmare coming true.

"I won't!" The fashion designer tries to hold him as her grip becomes a little loose. But he still remained holding onto her for as long as he could.

Handy's tears streamed down his face, feeling more scared than before. His hand in Yasmin's grip begins to feel sweaty as he starts to slip a little. "Yasmin!" he gasped and cried. "I'm slipping!"

"I won't let you go!" Yasmin had yelled, crying more tears. "Do you hear me?" She soon could feel Handy's hand slipping out of hers a little. "...I won't...!"

As Handy was holding on for his dear life, he panted hard until he saw his hand beginning to slip more. He swallowed hard while more tears streamed down his face and looked in her eyes. He felt weary as more blood drizzled from his chest, straining his clothes. The light Smurf didn't have much time left as he felt weaker every minute.

_"...It's too late..."_ he tearfully whispered up to her.

"No! Please hang on!" Yasmin looks in his eyes as well and cries more. "...Please...!"

Handy's hand was now beginning to slip more loosely from Yasmin's grip. He knew she was not going to pull through. He didn't panic nor did he scream. All he can do was hold on for as long as he was able to withstand in his best girlfriend's grasp. And not a moment too soon, Handy looks up to her one last and final time. He then puts his head down and closes his eyes as more tears drilled down his face and was losing more blood.

_"...I'm so sorry..."_ Those were his last and final words he said to her until suddenly, he finally let's go of Yasmin as he falls aimlessly from the sky above as death was ready to take him.

"No! NO!" Yasmin shouted and cried reaching her arm out for him as he fell.** "HANDYYY!"**

* * *

**~Dream Sequence Ends~**

Afterwards, Yasmin suddenly wakes up from her nightmare. She gasps as she sits up, panting fast and places a hand on her heart as it was racing hard and uncontrollably. The little Smurfette quickly turns to see if Handy was still there after having to go through that horrible experience that almost seemed too real. It turned out that Handy was still there, and he had been fast asleep this whole time, facing away from her.

Yasmin soon lies down again after she calms herself down. She then begins to hug Handy tight as she starts to cry a little. Not too long, Handy opens up his eyes a bit as he hears her soft cries. He turns his head back a little and sees her crying on his back. He then yawns a little before he spoke in a groggily tone.

"Yasmin...? What's wrong...?"

"I... I had a nightmare..." she responded softly and looks up to him with tears streaming down her face.

Handy witnessed her tears and starts to worry. "W-what happened...? Why are you crying...?"

"I... Y-you..." Yasmin couldn't finish as she cried more. "It was horrible..!"

Seeing that the little Smurfette was nearly shaking, the light Smurf grew more worried for her and turned his body over to face his distressed female. "Honey..." he spoke as he cups her cheek with his blue palm. "Whatever happened was all just a dream... Nothing can hurt you..."

"But... it seemed so real...!" Yasmin cried. "And I... You just fell down... I couldn't hold you anymore...!"

"W-what...?" Handy then becomes confused as he sits up from the bed, still holding onto the Smurfette's cheek.

Yasmin soon takes a deep breath in and exhales, calming herself down a little as she begins to explain the nightmare she remembered. "We were being chased by Gargamel. We sat on Feathers while he followed us with this flying machine... He almost got us, but we were able to get away from him... But then his machine overheated and... parts of it smurfed right into the air... One of it hit you across your chest, making you bleed..." She then strokes over Handy's chest before she continued. "Then more parts of the machine made Feathers fly around uncontrollably. You lost your balance and fell down... I was able to hold you for a while, telling you that I wouldn't let you go..." Yasmin's eyes soon start to tear again and her voice begins to break. "But you said it was too late as you slipped out of my hand... You said you were sorry... and then you just... fell..."

After she had told him what happened, she hugs him hastily and starts to cry again. Handy was very shocked to hear what she had just said and didn't know what to say. "Y-Yasmin... I-I-I..."

The fashionista holds him tight and cries more saying, "And everything seemed so real...!"

As Handy looks down upon her, he still didn't know what to say. All he could do was take a deep breath and sigh sadly. Afterwards, he slowly wraps his arms around her and holds her close to his light chest. He begins to calm the little designer down by stroking her head softly as he closes his eyes. Yasmin still doesn't say anything as she cries more in his chest. Handy strokes her head more and pulls her closer until she lays her head gently on his. And as she repeated this for a while, he finally speaks to her in a soft, low, voice.

"There, there... I know it felt real to you... But I'm still here... Nothing can hurt me while I'm still around..."

Yasmin then looks up to him; with tears still falling down as Handy looks down to her and gently wipes her tears away. "As long as my heart is still beatin'... I will always be there for you..." Handy continued as Yasmin looks into his eyes and listens to his words. "And I will never... **ever**... let you go for any reason. Not for Gargamel, and not for anybody else... I will always be here..."

As Handy finished, Yasmin nods to him slightly and snuggles up to his cheek. Handy too snuggles back to her cheek lovingly as he looks into her eyes.

"Before ya know it, we'll be back home with everyone back in the village by tomorrow afternoon. And I assure you that's a promise I cannot break from you."

Soon the little popular smiles a little and closes her eyes. She sighs happily as she rubs his nose a little against hers and says, "I love you so much..."

"I love ya too, babe," the light Smurf responded, smiling back a little and kisses her forehead. "Don't ya forget it..." He then rubs her head against his lovingly.

_"I won't..."_ Yasmin whispered and soon takes a hold of his hand and rests her head on his chest.

"Hmmm..." Handy can feel his heart beating tenderly, letting her listen to the rhythm so peacefully. "My heart will always remain beatin' until we both grow old and smurf together. Both our hearts are still young, and we have an entire lifetime ahead. Who knows what we will be smurfin' this whole time? But all that matters; is that I get to share every moment of it... with you…"

Yasmin then cuddles more into his chest and strokes his hand with her thumb softly.

_"My heart belongs to you..."_ Handy whispered into her ear as he presses his hand closer to her head, stroking it again more softly and closes his eyes. _"I love you more than life itself…"_

Yasmin too closes her eyes as well, feeling her heart beating as softly as Handy's. And then, while she still held onto the light Smurf's hand, she kisses it ever so softly. After that, Handy breathes in deeply and sighs happily before moving his hand from her head to her back to rub it gently.

"...I just hope I won't have any other nightmares tonight..." Yasmin said.

Handy had then opened his eyes and looked at her and said, "Well, it is our very last night here... Why don't I make it up to ya so ya won't have to think any of those bad dreams, eh?"

"...And what do you have in mind..?" the designer asked looking up and smiles at him.

Before he would answer, Handy moves his head closer to Yasmin, giving her a suggestive, yet coy look with a seductive grin on his face. "Wanna have sex?"

Yasmin begins to giggle a little at his response. "Well, that would be too smurfy now..." she replied smiling wider.

Handy starts to laugh and said, "After all the times we had here, I wanna make this night very special..." And with Yasmin still holding his hand, Handy holds her hand up and kisses it back.

"Hehehe," Yasmin giggled, blushing slightly. "Special you say...?"

"Ya know... Like you said before... It always feels smurfier than the last," Handy replied as he winks at her, giving her a gesture.

The little Smurfette with the visor giggles more and kisses his lips as the light Smurf smiles at her, cupping her cheek again and strokes it gently.

"Yasmin..."

Yasmin begins to sigh and place her forehead on his as Handy smiled wider, still stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Hmhm... Feels like only yesterday when the blue moon was out," Handy said to her.

"Hmmm... It was one of the smurfiest nights we ever had..."

"Nah... It wasn't one of the smurfiest. It was the smurfiest, except with the whole blood-tastin' thing. And I'm healing up just nicely, heheh..."

"Hehehe, you're still the one who started out this," Yasmin pointed out as she starts to laugh as Handy too laughs along with her.

Soon after, the light Smurf looks to the fashion designer and smiles more at her with his eyes hooded slightly. Yasmin also looked into his eyes, smiling as well. And as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, Yasmin wraps one arm around Handy's neck and begins to stroke it softly. The light worker starts to chirr at the feeling and starts to feel goose bumps form on his blue skin. He tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes, still chirring as Yasmin strokes his neck more.

And while Yasmin was stroking his neck, she soon kisses his lips once more. Handy kisses her back and pulls her head closer as he deepens the kiss and begins to blush. The little fashion licks over his lips as she lets go of Handy's hand and wraps her other arm around his neck as well. Handy then moves his free hand and places it on her back as he starts to run it up and down her spine lovingly. He soon starts suckling on Yasmin's bottom lip, wanting to taste her sweetness from his beloved Smurfette.

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin suddenly feels a chill coming down her spine because of Handy's gentle touches.

_"Nnn..."_

Handy sucks more on her lower lip before his slides his tongue into her mouth. And as he slides inside, he continues to caress her back with his fingertips. Yasmin begins to licks over her tongue and moves with her hands up to the back of his head and strokes it. The hard-working Smurf starts to taste the inside of her mouth and swerves her tongue over his with saliva. His breath becomes a little harder for him as he starts to breathe a little heavily through his nose and soon pushes Yasmin's body closer to his.

_"Hahh..."_ The designer begins to pant a little as she deepens the kiss and presses her lower body against his.

_"Ahhnn..."_ Handy starts to press his lower body against hers as well. Afterwards, he moves his hand away from her cheek and wander down to her hair and begins to stroke it.

Yasmin starts to shake her side at the feeling as she mixes her saliva in with his._ "Hnnn..."_

Handy smiles in between as he kisses her more and strokes her hair teasingly. Yasmin kept shaking her side excitedly and presses her lower body more against his until Handy blushes deeper and starts to tickle her side. He presses more willingly against her lower body as well, feeling aroused from the sensational feeling building up inside him. And not too long while they were locking lips, Yasmin breaks the kiss and looks at him, panting as their saliva drizzled down their mouths.

The sweet-kind pant heavily and gazes into her black eyes. He finally stops tickling her side as he licks over his own lips seductively and wipes some of the saliva drizzling from his chin. His eyes hooded heavily and soon presses her gently down to the bed facing on the wrong end where Yasmin laid comfortably on the blankets. She smiles up at him with her eyes hooded and her face all flushed while her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Handy smiles back at her and sighs deeply before he begins to speak.

"How can I deny a pretty face such as yours? The way you smile... the way you laugh... the way you talk… the way you move... the way you sing...?"

"Ahw, Handy..." Yasmin said as she smiled wider.

Afterwards, the little model pulls Handy's head down a little and rubs his nose against hers. The handsome Smurf with the yellow pencil then closes his eyes as he too nuzzles back with a light laugh.

"You are somethin' else..." Handy spoke as he begins to sigh deeply and look into her eyes once more. "That day when I heard that beautiful voice when you were bathing in the lake, I felt as if an angel had came down from heaven... Oh, you truly are a very special Smurfette. You have a voice unlike any other. And for that... ya make me love you even more... It really touches me..." He then places his own hand close to his tender heart, feeling it beat strongly with every ounce of love he had for her.

"Hmm... Do you want me to sing our lovely song for you again...?" Yasmin asked with a sweet smile.

"Well... if ya wanna..." Handy suggested after he smiled more, "I wouldn't mind."

Yasmin then starts to giggle after his rely as she pulls his head down and begin to sing softly into his ear.

_Through our couplehood days, when we were cute,_

_We would laugh and play, as we played along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our relationship and love, no one cannot tear._

As Handy listens to her sing; he begins to waggle his tail a bit and sigh. He felt his heart beginning to race and soon closes his eyes. Yasmin continued singing their song while she gently strokes the back of his head.

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long has been there by my side..._

Handy's body was now feeling goosebumps as he nuzzled more closely into her slender chest, feeling truly happy while listening to Yasmin's heartbeat. Yasmin smiled down upon him as she continued her enchanting melody.

_When I am weak, you'll be my strength to keep me strong._

_And when you are close to me, I know you'd do me no wrong._

_You are the only Smurf, who is proud and true,_

_And keeps me happy, now that I have you..._

_I have fallen in love, with the Smurf I know,_

_Our hearts have become one, as you begin to show,_

_That you'll always be there,_

_No matter where we go,_

_Our love will stay strong, true and blue, now that we're here._

_And no one... can ever tear us apart..._

_Because now we are together as one... heart to heart..._

After Yasmin finished singing, Handy looks up to her and smiles saying, "I told ya you had a voice of an angel..."

The fashion designer blushes again and giggles, smiling sweetly at him while she keeps caressing his head. The light sighs deeply and nuzzles more against her chest until he wraps one leg around her and caresses it with his foot. Yasmin starts to feel goose bumps all over her body at the feeling of Handy's leg brushing up against her leg.

"It's in the middle of the night and I'm not a bit tired anymore," Yasmin spoke as she laughed a little.

Handy starts to laugh a little and says, "Ahh... just imagine... We'll be finally headin' home and all the Smurfs will accept us. Maybe once we've returned, we'll have the others help us get the rest of our belongings. And then, we'll smurf a house of our very own just like this one, only better..."

"Mhmm..." Yasmin nodded as she closes her eyes. "I can already see it right in front of me... It will be the sweetest house of all..."

"Hmmm..." Handy agreed as he closes his eyes as well while he still strokes her leg. "Just you and me... And we'll celebrate New Year's together with everysmurf just like you wished for..."

"Can't wait for it," Yasmin sighed happily. "...But first..." Before she finished, she opens her eyes and smiles at him. "...we will have our anniversary..."

Handy looks to her and smiles back at her with a nod knowing that their first full year together was closing in. "You're right. And next month too... Heheh... And I can already taste that fruitcake now." He begins to laugh a little at the thought, remembering about the fruitcake scene from last year.

"You still owe me a piece of fruitcake by the way!" Yasmin reminded as she laughs along with him.

"Heheheh, yeah... But ya know I taste much smurfier than that."

"Mhmm... Yes you do..." Yasmin said and starts to giggle. "I see; you just don't want to share fruitcake with anybody!" She then smiles at him and sticks out her tongue a little.

"Hahaha! You're so cute!" Handy laughed and rubs her nose against his. "Tell ya what? The day when we're all decoratin' for Christmas, I'll have Jenny smurf us the best fruitcake there is. And we'll be the first ones to have it before anybody else, 'kay?"

"Hehehe, that sounds sweet!" the fashion designer replied excitedly and kisses his cheek.

"Anythin' for my little babe," Handy smiled.

Yasmin smiled back at him and cuddles him close. They remained locked in their embrace for a short while or two until Handy looks up to her and breaks the silence.

"So... ya wanna smurf?"

"Of course...!" Yasmin laughed again a little.

Handy laughs once more and then gets himself up. He was still on top of Yasmin as he looks down at her with his genuine smile as always. Afterwards, he takes a hold of Yasmin's gentle hand and slides it underneath his groins, cupping them with the material of his clothes still intact.

"It's a little soft, but it'll get there...heheh..." Handy said lowly.

Yasmin looks up to him and blushes and soon begins to massage it a little.

"Mmm... That's it..." Handy said, chirring a little at the feeling until he places his hand underneath Yasmin's as well and starts to massage it.

_"Ahww..."_ Yasmin blushes deeper and bites her lower lip and continues massaging Handy's loins slowly. Handy's body was beginning to feel aroused as he licks his own lips seductively, massaging Yasmin's loins more teasingly.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side, soon feeling her smurf already rising a little from the experience.

The blue worker could feel Yasmin's smurf getting hard until he too felt his own rising from inside his clothes. _"Ahh... Oh yeah..."_

The blue fashion begins to pant as she feels Handy's smurf getting hard as well. _"Hahww..."_

_"Mmm... Nnn... Hahh..."_

As Handy's clothes stretched from growing longer at the feeling; he suddenly takes Yasmin's hand once more and slides it inside his clothes. He starts to pant and lick over his lips more hungrily, craving for the Smurfette to touch him with forbidden pleasure. Yasmin had then opened her eyes again and looked up to him with her eyes hooded. She soon takes a hold of his smurf and begins to rub it.

_"Ahhh..."_ While Yasmin started to rub him, Handy closed his eyes and began to pant a little heavily, heaving through his light chest. He begins to rub Yasmin's smurf more as he started to feel it getting harder from her firm touches.

_"Haahh..."_ Yasmin starts to moan a little at the feeling and begins to pant faster. _"Ahww... Handy..."_

_"Aww, Yasmin..."_ The working Smurf panted harder and then pulled it down to his knees, revealing his smurf hard and strong as he looks down at himself seeing how big it had already gotten.

Yasmin licked over her own lips as she takes a look at it as well while she keeps rubbing it slowly.

_"Hahh... ahh... Hhnn..."_ Handy continued to pant and felt his heart soon starting to race. He had also continued to rub over Yasmin's smurf more until he begins to slide both his hands upwards to her chest and starts to unsnatch each straps from her crop top clothes. He pulled parts of Yasmin's clothing down to her midsection and slides his hand under her clothes to feel for her hardened flesh. The smaller Smurfette with the visor moaned a little louder as she felt Handy's bare hand on her smurf.

_"Aahhh..."_ She begins to rub the tip of Handy's with her thumb as Handy starts to breathe harder, feeling to start to tighten. The lightman begins to squeeze gently on her smurf and start to massage it more with his bare hands.

_"Hahww... H-Handy..."_ Yasmin felt her smurf getting harder and then smiles at him with her eyes hooded as she rubs his smurf more.

_"Mmm... Baby..."_ Handy's smurf soon begins to pulsate, feeling the adrenaline flow inside him. After Yasmin's smurf was now fully aroused, Handy takes his flesh out of her clothed freely and soon moves in closer towards her. While he was still on his knees, he bended downwards and begins to lick over the sew worker harden tip.

_"Ahhh...!"_ Yasmin cried and squeezed his as she felt Handy's wet tongue down there.

Handy bobs his head up and down, sucking her smurf hungrily as he laps teasingly around the tip pulsating against his tongue.

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin soon begins to press her lower body against him.

_"Nnn..."_ More and more, the lightman plays with the tip with his tongue as he tickles the orifice of the fashion designer's blue, throbbing, phallus.

Yasmin then places her free hand behind Handy's head, pulling him closer. She keeps thrusting against him, still rubbing his smurf at a slow pace. Handy continues to suck deeper on her and begins to nibble a little bit at the tip. He starts to moan while Yasmin rubs him more as he bites a little harder.

_"Ahh...! Hahh..."_ The little Smurfette panted faster at the feeling while the light still licked her playfully.

_"Hahhh..."_ Handy's saliva had then coated over his flesh as it drizzled down passed the base. He continued to suck more until he finally stopped as he breathed hard and heavy with his eyes looking down at her, hooded with lust.

Yasmin afterwards looks up to him, still panting fast and still had his smurf still in her hand, rubbing it._ "Hahh... hahh..."_

_"Ahhh... Y-Yasmin..."_

Handy still panted until some of his clear essence start to seep out from his smurf and drizzle onto Yasmin's hand. He soon stops her from rubbing and then brings her hand up to his face as he starts to lick of his own sweet juices from her hand. Yasmin watches him lick up his clear fluids until he was finished cleaning her dry. After that, the little model pulls his head down and kisses him again. She lets herself slip his tongue inside, tasting his essence from inside his mouth as Handy licks over her tongue, letting her taste his juices from within.

The small, worker Smurf kisses her deeper, exploring more into her mouth and then breaks off the kiss. A mix of both their saliva and Handy's essence drooled from their mouths as they gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes glistened as beautiful as the blue moon days ago and then begins to pull the rest of Yasmin's white crop top clothes out from the leggings. He then too takes the rest of his clothes off and presses her smurf closely against his as theirs both throbbed against each other.

_"Hahh..."_

_"Ahh..."_ As Yasmin feels their blue glands touching each other; she begins to thrust a little upwards and rub her smurf against Handy's.

Handy looks down as he starts to pant and smile at her. He too thrusts a little as well against her and then presses his light chest against her slender chest. Yasmin smiled back at him and then places her hand on his back, holding him closer. The Smurf in the yellow pencil can feel his heart beating against hers as if their hearts were one. And they were one for the love they both truly have for one another.

"Remember... my heart will always remain beatin' while I'm still here to protect you..." Handy said to her as he then whispers into her ear. _"You'll always have a place inside my heart..."_

Yasmin also pant into his ear and whispers back, _"I'll remember..."_

_"Hahh... I love you so much..."_

_"I love you too... hnn..."_ The Smurfette then continues to rub his smurf more against his. _"Ohww... Handy..."_

_"Hahh... ahh... Yasmin..."_

The lightman Smurf could feel his heart racing faster and soon sits back up. Before he was ready to please her, he lifts up both Yasmin's legs up to his shoulders, securing them in place. And at the sudden reaction into the next level they were about to take, Yasmin looks up to him with pleading eyes, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Ahh... hahhh... hah..."_ Handy pant at the same pace as Yasmin's and slowly begins to enter her thick, blue, smurf inside her. He tilts his head back and starts to moan loud at the feeling._ "Ahhh...!"_

Yasmin moans loud as well as Handy entered her. _"Ahww...!"_ She then closes her eyes and begins to enjoy the feeling as Handy enters deeper in her, finding her G-spot. The smart Smurf then lifts her legs up higher for a better position.

_"Nnn...!"_

_"Hahww...! It feels so good... hahh..."_ Yasmin smiled.

_"Huhhh... It does..."_ Handy said, smiling back. _"Hahh... ahh... I love how the way ya feel when I smurf you..."_

_"Hmm... And I love the way you smurf me..."_

_"Mmm..." _Handy then gives her a coy, cocky, sneer._ "Come to daddy..." _After he had smurfed his way inside her, he begins to thrust in and out of her at a normal pace.

_"Ahh... ahh..."_ The fashion designer tilted her head to the side and thrusts against him at the same pace as well.

As Handy thrusts her more, he closes his eyes and turns his head to the side and begins to lick up her thigh, making Yasmin smile more at the feeling.

_"Hnn... It tickles... hahww..."_

"Heheheh, ya like it when I do that?" Handy asked looking to her.

_"Hmm... Yes, I do..."_ Yasmin cooed looking back to him.

While Yasmin was enjoying Handy licking her thigh more, he starts to lick the other one more hungrily. _"Ahh..._" His drool drizzled all over her legs as Yasmin begins to stroke Handy's head a little with her other leg.

_"Ahwww..."_

The Smurf with all his great strength continues to lick her leg as he thrusts inside her at a quicker pace, sucking on the inside of her thigh erotically. Yasmin too keeps thrusting against him at the same pace and starts to moan a little more. _"Ahh... ahh..."_

_"Oh, Yasmin... Hahh... hahh... ahh..."_ Handy panted faster and soon waggled his tail frantically as it thumped against the bed. He then pulls her much higher and pushes in deeper as his thick phallus disappeared and reappeared in Yasmin's entrance. He grunted and moaned louder as he begins to thrust harder.

_"Ahh... hahh... Handy...!"_ Yasmin too moans louder as she thrusts deeper, beginning to sweat and pant uncontrollably.

As Handy continues to thrust harder, he lets one of Yasmin's legs rest on his shoulder and then move one hand down to her smurf. He starts to stroke it at the same pace as his thrusting while he pushes her harder and deeper.

_"Ahww... hahh... haah..."_ Yasmin moans more as she then wraps her leg around his neck for more support. _"Hnn..."_

Handy pant faster and feels his voice beginning to break from moaning louder. Soon pre-cum started to escape a little from Yasmin's smurf as he rubs it up and down more willingly with his hand, facing it upwards to the ceiling.

_"Hahww... please... ahh... faster...!"_ Yasmin begged as she looks up to him.

And with her demand, the hard worker pumps her flesh faster as more of her clear essence oozed out of her. He thrusts faster, feeling his heart now skyrocketing and brings Yasmin's body up more, pushing her now at full speed. _"Ahh... AHH...!"_

_"Ahh... yes...! Haahh..."_ The fashion shakes her side uncontrollably and soon feels close to her climax. _"Ohww Handy... H-Handy...!"_

Feeling that she was very close to smurfing her load anytime now, Handy positions Yasmin's smurf up to herself, pumping her at full maximum. He too feels close to his climax as well as he thrusts more and cries. _"Let it out baby!"_ He felt his heart pounding excitedly and panted harder and faster.

_"Ahh... hahh...!"_ Yasmin couldn't hold it in much longer as she finally squirts her essence all over Handy and herself. _**"AAHHHHWWW! HANDYYY! Ahhhh...!"**_

_"Ahhh... Ahhhh...!"_ After Yasmin smurfed her seed all over, Handy too finally smurfs inside making Yasmin's inner walls erupt. _**"YASMINN! AAAHHH!"**_ He rode her all the way out until she was completely empty.

_"Haaahh... hahh..."_ Yasmin, now after going through that experience, was feeling completely exhausted while she still panted fast. _"Ohhww..."_

Both Smurfs basked in their shining afterglow as Handy panted fast and soon felt really weak. He then slides Yasmin's body all the way back down to the bed and then collapses over on top of her, resting his head close to her shoulder.

_"Hahh... hah... hahh..."_ The weakened Smurf, depleted from all his strength, catches his breath and swallows hard from his heart pounding from all the excitement. "Totally... _hahh_... worth it..." he husked as he continues to breathe fast.

_"Hah... hah..."_ Yasmin then wraps her arms around him, taking a deep breath in and exhales. _"Hahhhww..._ You're so amazing..."

_"Hahh... ahh..._ How did it feel for you...?"

"Hmm..." Before she replied, the slender Smurfette turns her head to him. "It was incredible..." she said as she kisses his cheek until Handy turns to her and smiles.

"I say that was the best we ever smurfed..." Handy admitted.

"It's just getting better every time we smurf..." Yasmin giggled.

"And the way you were smurfin' some of your juices out, man you looked so smurfy..." Handy replied after he sighed happily.

"Hehehe." Yasmin begins to blush and said, "You have no idea how smurfy you looked like when you were licking my thighs..."

"Heheheh, oh Yasmin... I can just smurf ya forever if I wanted to. Your body is just amazingly hot..."

As Yasmin felt flattered at that remark, she smiled at him. She then places her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head closer and gives him a lovely kiss on his lips.

"Hmm..." Handy starts to laugh and said, "Looks like we can both use another shower before we head back in the mornin'."

"Yeah, you're right," Yasmin laughed a little and begins to sighs. "Hahww... I'm so excited already...!"

"But first..." Before the lightman said anything else, he gets off of the fashion designer while he still hovered over her. "Lemme clean that up for ya." Seeing that Yasmin was covered in her secreted, white substance; he begins to lick Yasmin's cum from her abdomen and up passed her chest.

"Hmm... Feels smurfy..." Yasmin chirred as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah... but ya taste good."

Handy continues to lick her essence clean and soon wanders his tongue down to lick the rest of it off her smurf. The fashion smiles and blushes more as she soon sits up and gently strokes his head. Handy sucks her dry and licks her smurf a little more until he was finished. Afterwards, he licks over his own lips and looks up to her, smiling seductively. He gazes upon her for a short minute until he looks down at himself while he too was still covered in Yasmin's cum.

Yasmin slowly pushes him back down to the right side of the bed where the headboard was facing and said to him. "Shall I help you too a little...?"

"It would be a pleasure..." Handy smiled.

And with that said the little Smurfette smiles back at him and begins to lick up her essence from his chest.

"Mmmm..." Handy begins to chirr a little and starts to blush slightly, letting Yasmin lick everything up until he was all clean and smurfy again. After Yasmin finished, she looks down at him and licks over her own lips as Handy gives her another coy smile and cups her face gently. "You sweetheart you..."

The fashion model Smurfette starts to giggle and rubs his nose against hers. Handy begins to laugh lightly and then plants a soft kiss on her sweet lips. As Yasmin was beginning to grow tired, she lays her head down on his light chest and takes a hold of his hand. The smart blue Smurf was also feeling tired as well as he begins to pull up the blankets, covering them both halfway. He then places his free hand close to Yasmin's head and takes a deep breath in and exhales, feeling his heart more content and soon closes his eyes. Yasmin sighs happily; also closing her eyes and strokes his hand gently with her thumb.

"Hope that made ya feel better so you wouldn't have to have those kind of dreams for the rest of the night," Handy said.

"Hmm... I'm sure I won't..." Yasmin replied as she cuddles up to him.

"That's good," he said as he presses her head closer to his chest. "I'm glad that all helped."

Yasmin then smiles and kisses his hand saying, "Thank you, honey..."

"Anytime babe..." Handy responded, smiling back. "Just as long as you're happy; I am too." He looked down upon her for a short while until his eyes started to grow heavy and soon closes his eyes once more. He made himself more comfortable and relaxed as he snuggled his admired Smurfette closer to her.

"Hmmm... G'night Yasmin..."

Yasmin too closes her eyes again as well and yawns a little. "Good night Handy... I love you..."

"Hnn... And I love you..." Handy said in a soft tone.

After Handy finally fell asleep, he begins to snore softly while Yasmin listens to his heart as she also falls asleep again. Surely by the time dawn would come around, they would be up first thing to get ready to smurf back home. However, as they both slumbered soundly, Handy opened his eyes again, remembering the dream Yasmin told him earlier when he had fell from the sky and died. He started to worry and wonder if the dream somehow was some kind of vision like the dreams he had before when he had gone to Smurfette's that time. He turns his head towards the window while it was still dark, but with the moon in the sky shining through the window to show off some light. Handy couldn't bear to think what would might happen if the dream were to be some kind of omen or warning. He couldn't afford to lose Yasmin again, or lose his own life for her.

As he looked out the window a little longer, he turns his head back and looks down to Yasmin who had already been sound asleep and content while she was resting closely in his light chest. He stared down at her sadly and gave out a deep, long sigh. And before he could fall back to sleep, Handy held Yasmin tighter, making sure everything was going to be alright by the time they would have to depart to their return in Smurf Village.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 31. How could you...?**

* * *

It was the next morning, and the sun had shined a brand new day. This was finally the day that both Handy and Yasmin would return home to all their friends who have been waiting for a long time for them to come back. Everything so far was good for our two Smurfs after they had gotten up earlier to shower and smurf on some new clean clothes. They have packed a few things in their knapsacks light enough to carry back with them. They wished they had brought the whole house with them, but it'd be too much for Feathers since she wasn't was strong as the other storks.

As they were finishing packing from their bedroom, Yasmin took out the two drawings from the nightstand that both Jenny and Lori made for them months ago. She smiled as she looked at the drawings and turned to Handy who was still finishing up the packing.

"We need to find a nice place for these in our new house." Yasmin said.

"What's that now?" Handy asked as he looked to her.

"The drawings we got from Jenny and Lori!"

Yasmin then showed him the pictures as Handy took a good look at them. He couldn't help but smile and started to giggle at the drawing Lori drew. "Oh that crazy broad...! Heheh!"

The fashion designer giggled as well and soon put the drawings with all the other stuff. While they finished getting everything set, Handy walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall as he looked at himself and his muscles that were getting better after just a few days of working. He winked one eye out to see that he had improved after not working in so long. But it was all worth it thanks to their friends who managed to get him and Yasmin back together. He then winked his chest and abdomen a little, seeing too that it was as good as last time.

Yasmin didn't notice at first that Handy went to the mirror. But as she turned around and seen him winking his chest, she couldn't help but blush as she watched him.. Handy winked his muscles harder as they took form, mending their highest shape in size. The more his body rippled, the more Handy smiled as he was simply impressed with the results. He took one last good look at himself until he exhaled through his mouth and placed his arms down. Yasmin then decided to walk up towards him and looked at herself in the mirror, gazing upon her beautiful heart diamond-shaped sapphire. She smiled as she took it in her hand and sighed.

"I'm still so happy you found that beautiful sapphire," Yasmin said to him.

Handy soon turned to her and said, "I'm surprised that was the only best one I smurfed. All the others didn't really seem all too special. But that one? I had a feelin' that stone really meant somethin'. And I guess I was right after all."

The little designer looked at him and smiled sweetly, nodding. "Yes, you were right." She then moved a little closer and kissed his nose as Handy smiled at the feeling.

"You have no idea how truly happy I am right now," Handy sighed.

"Me too!" Yasmin replied after she takes a hold of both of his hands and soon cuddles up to him.

The lightman then kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately as they were both enjoyed the last few minutes in the room a little longer. Time had passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. They reminisced how they had spent their time together in their little cottage they called, 'home' when it was just about time for them to head out. Handy, before they left the room looked around as it seemed it felt a bit empty. He couldn't help but sigh lowly as he turned back to Yasmin who looked up at him worriedly. The fashion designer in the white crop top stroked his hand in which she was still holding and broke the silence.

"... Will you miss this place...?"

"Of course, I will..." Handy replied, looking down at her. "This is the very first house we ever had of our very own. It holds so many memories when we first arrived here..."

As Handy turns to look around the room again, Yasmin leans her head against his arm, looking around the room as well. "Good and bad memories..." the model said until she starts to giggle a bit, thinking of something good. "...I have a smurfy idea..."

"Hmm? What is it?" the engineer Smurf wondered as he looks back down to her.

Yasmin looks up to him and said, "Every time when we maybe want some time for us alone, we could smurf here for maybe a week or two..."

"That's not a bad idea," Handy smiled at her. "And maybe we can get the house a new makeover to make it even smurfier."

"Yes, we can do that!" Yasmin smiled back at him, holding his hand tight.

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy then moved his head closer to hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Then it's settled!"

Yasmin nodded as they both agreed to come back whenever they felt like it. "So... Were we finished with packing everything?" she asked.

"I think so," the pencil Smurf said. "I even smurfed all the diamonds we collected months ago in Vanity's favor, heheh!"

"Hehehe. I'm sure he will be very happy to see them."

"Yeah." Soon after, Handy picked up both their knapsacks while Yasmin still held onto his hand. He then turned back to her to make she was all set to go. "Ya ready?"

"Yes," Yasmin replied until she looks at their knapsacks. "... You don't want to carry them both alone, do you?"

"Nah, I got this. Besides, it's a good work for these babies," Handy added as he then flexes his biceps a little.

The blue makeup begins to giggle as she watched his muscles flex. "Oh, Handy...!"

"Heheheh, I knew ya couldn't resist that."

As the light Smurf grips their knapsacks tight, he soon finally walks out slowly with Yasmin out of their bedroom into the living room. Yasmin then looks around in the living room as well, as they both headed to the front door. Handy too looks around before they were about to head on out and looks back to Yasmin with a sweet smile.

"I'm actually a little afraid now to open the door," Yasmin laughed a little. "I can't believe we're really leaving."

"Neither can I..." Handy smiled wider, "It seems like only yesterday we were back in the village. But now, we have a starting chance to start a new."

"Yes..." Yasmin nodded. "A completely new life without having to fear that someone could see us together."

"And we can finally be together..." the light worker spoke softly as he then leans forward her with his eyes half shut. "Just you and me with everyone happy for us..."

"... Just like we always wanted it to be..." the designer replied, looking into his eyes and smiled.

"And that's a wish from both of us..." Handy smiled back, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Yasmin then gives him a soft kiss on his lips as Handy sighs happily. Afterwards, the lightman pulls her closer, putting their knapsacks down and wraps his arm around her back.

"Man, just thinkin' about it is making my heart smurf..." he said rubbing her back gently.

"Hmmm..." Yasmin closes her eyes, placing her head on his chest and cuddles him.

"Yasmin..." Handy sighed, feeling his heart beating tender against Yasmin's head.

The fashion designer listened to his heart as she begins to shake her side a little, sighing happily. Handy soon closed his eyes and moved his hand up to Yasmin's head to stroke it softly. Yasmin had then felt a chill smurfing down her spine and shaked her side more, with a smile on her face. As Handy stroked her head more, he pressed her closer to this chest, making his own heart beginning to race at the feeling. He started to breathe a little heavy as he panted through his chest. Yasmin then gave him a sweet kiss on his chest and soon noticed how his heart was racing.

"Is everything alright... ? Or are you just so excited?"

Handy couldn't say a word. He looked back down to her as his face flushed a deep shade of purple and breathed more heavily. He gazed down at Yasmin endlessly into her eyes and cupped her cheek. Then, not a moment too soon, the light suddenly closed in on her and begins to kiss her passionately, feeling his love growing stronger by the minute. The designer reacted surprised at first, but then accepted the kiss, when she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

The small, light, Smurf with all his strength kissed her deeper, feeling his heart racing faster at 100 beats per minute. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he swerved it deeper making Yasmin's heart begin to race as smurfily as his. More and more, Handy couldn't stop craving his Smurfette's sweetness from inside while licked the inside of her warm, wet mouth.

Yasmin held him tighter in her embrace and licked over his tongue as she begins to pant a little. While Handy kissed her more with lust, he placed his other hand beneath Yasmin's rear and begins to massage it teasingly. The fashion designer's face began to blush a shape a soft purple and soon wrapped one leg around Handy's, beginning to stroke it a little. The handsome, slender, light had then started to moan a little at the feeling and blushed deeper. Yasmin then placed one hand behind his head, holding him closer as Handy felt his heart racing faster and gripped her butt a little more firmly. And as both their temperatures were beginning to rise, Handy suddenly thrusts against her and forgot everything else what he was doing before. Yasmin panted harder and begins to moan a little as she too slowly thrusts against him as well.

_"Hnn..."_

Handy pressed himself harder against her and panted stronger. He felt the sudden rush flow through her as he then pushed her against the front door and kissed her more wildly, mixing her saliva in with his. _"Hahh..."_

_"Ahh..."_ Yasmin swallowed their saliva as some of it drizzled down pass her mouth. She shaked her side faster as she felt it thumping against the door.

Handy continued to thrust his lower body against hers and pressed one hand up against the door. He soon can feel his smurf beginning to rise as his heart beat stronger. _"Hahh... ahhh... hahh..."_

The little designer could feel Handy's bulge pressing against her smurf, which had also too began to get hard. She kept thrusting against him as well, making herself moan a little louder. _"Hahww..."_

As Handy kissed her deeper, he panted harder and faster when he felt Yasmin's smurf getting harder as his. His ankles was beginning to feel weak as he about to ravish the Smurfette with all her love he had to offer until suddenly, he snapped out of it as he opened his eyes and broke the kiss. He started gasping and stopped everything he was doing as if he was just about to go through a panic attack.

_"Hahh..._ wha...?" Yasmin had looked at him surprised while she was still panting fast.

_"Hahh... hahh... hahh..._ What am I doing...?" Handy panted fast and didn't know what he thinking. _"Hah..._ What's happening to me...?"

Yasmin was still looking at him, confused and worried at the same time. "...What do you mean...?"

The lightman panted more until he finally calmed himself down as his heart rate decreased as well. He then looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact as he began to speak. "I mean... We're supposed to smurf out of here, and I'm smurfin' up our time... I have no idea what got into me just now..." He then looked back up to the Smurfette, facing her in the eyes. "Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about that horrible nightmare ya had..." And very soon, Handy's eyes started to glisten as he felt something inside him as he never felt before. "Yasmin... I... I think I'm afraid to go back."

The popular soon remembered her dream she had last night and looked more worried at him. "Oh, Handy..." she said to him, taking a hold of his hand. "You told me it was just a dream and that nothing can happen to you..."

"I know..." Handy sighed sadly. "But for some reason... I have a grave feeling somethin' like this is gonna happen. I don't know when, but..." He couldn't finish his words as he looks back down to the floor again and starts to shake a little.

"No..." Yasmin then holds him close and places her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Please don't say that..."

Handy then looks back up to her as tears started to form. As he looked deeply into her eyes, he suddenly embraces her and holds onto her tight, closing his eyes shut. "I don't wanna lose you... I could **never**...!"

"You won't lose me...!" Yasmin cried holding him tight as well. "Do you hear me? You won't!" The Smurfette sighed as she stroked his back. "I should've never told you about that dream..."

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he held her tighter with tears falling down. "I was just so worried about you; that I forgotten everything else..." Handy then relaxes his body from becoming tense as Yasmin looks up to him and wipes his tears away.

"You shouldn't worry..." she said to him, smiling a little. "You should be happy... We're smurfing home..."

Knowing that the intelligent Smurfette was right, Handy smiled back a little and nodded. "You're right. We should get smurfin' before we end up stayin' longer."

Then after that, Yasmin gives him a sweet kiss on his lips and picks up their knapsacks from the floor. Handy looked at her more and smiled as he soon turned to the door as he was just about to open the knob until all of a sudden...

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Wha... What the...?" Handy became confused as there was a sudden knock smurfing at the door.

Yasmin begins to step back a little and whispered, "Who could that be...?"

"I don't know..." Handy turned and shook his head. "Whoever it is, it doesn't look too smurfy... I suggest you keep behind so I got ya covered..."

As agreed, Yasmin hides behind him, placing her hands on his back to keep herself safe. The brave Smurf then turns back around facing the door as he takes a deep breath in and exhales through his nose. He steps a little further as soon answered crying out, "All right, who's there? Whad'ya want from us?"

"What do we want? We just want you two to open the smurfing door and let us in!"

That voice sounded so familiar to them... Could it be that...?

"... Grouchy...?" Yasmin began to smile, "Grouchy, is that you?"

"Who would you expect? The tooth fairy?" Another familiar voice was heard as it had more of a strong accent to it. Handy knew who that voice was until he smiled happily.

"Greedy!" He soon opens the door and sees them standing outside and cried, "Oh my Smurf! It's really you!"

As Greedy and Grouchy both see him and Yasmin at the door, they suddenly look back at Handy in shock.

"Whoa...!" Grouchy's eyes widened.

"Wow, Handy, is that really you?" Not only Greedy and Grouchy were here, but Hefty too was standing next to them as he stared at him.

Yasmin suddenly comes out of her hiding place and just smiles at them. Handy soon notices that everyone outside were all staring at him in awe with their jaws dropped.

"What? What is it?" he asked feeling confused.

"Have y'all looked at yerself in the mirror?" Farmer had been there as well as he spoke. "Smurf, yer just as small as a horse!"

After that remark, the designerwoman begins to giggle as Handy looks back to her and blushes a little with a small smile. Almost every Smurf who came here were really happy to finally see their friends once again. However, the young Clumsy Smurf who had also been there walked up to them slowly, with tears in his eyes as he finally sees them again after such a long time. The lighter Smurf then turns back and notices him after so long.

"Clumsy... ?"

The kid-like Smurf stares up at the lightman and soon hugs him hastily as his tears fell down his face. "I missed you two so much...!" Handy had become surprised at the sudden embrace as Clumsy cried in his light chest.

"Ahww, Clumsy..." Yasmin spoke as she started to feel tears filling her eyes as well as she put her hand on Clumsy's shoulder.

And while Clumsy was still hugging Handy, he too hugs him back and pulls him closer into his chest. He then rubs his back soothingly and closes his eyes as he calms the little Smurf he calls 'friend' down. "Ahh, kid... We've all missed ya..." Soon tears filled his eyes while he still had them closed and let a few escape, streaming down his cheeks.

Yasmin hugs him as well as she also begins to cry a little and said, "...But why are you all here anyway...?"

"We all smurfed here because we're going to take you home," Hefty replied after he walked up to them.

"What...? You're kiddin'...!" Handy looked up at the chefman all surprised.

"Nope! It's the truth baby!" Grouchy said as he walked up to them as well. "We all thought that maybe instead of waiting on you guys to smurf back; that we come for ya! And you know how much I hate waiting..."

The fashion designer with the pink pencil on her left ear soon let go of Handy and Clumsy as she wiped her tears away and smiled at the others. "But we were going to smurf home today anyway."

"We just couldn't wait!" Greedy said while eating some chocolate cookies he brought with him.

Clumsy too lets go of Handy as well as he calmed himself down a bit and looked up to him replying, "And we thought it would be smurfy to help you get all of your stuff back home again."

The slender Smurf looked down to him and smiled, wiping some of the excess tears from his eyes. "Oh, you guys..." he spoke as he places a hand on his slender shoulder. "What would we have ever done without good friends like you?"

"Well, one thing, gettin' you two back home where everyone else is waiting for you," the chef Smurf responded. "And then once we're all set, the others will help you sort all of your belongings so we can smurf them back to your homes."

"Aww no... There is no smurfing way that I am gonna smurf Handy's giant equipment again!" Grouchy soon retorted. "If I do, I'll die!"

"Heheheh! You don't have to, boy!" Greedy laughed and pat his back with some brute force, "The couples and I will take care of it along with the others!"

"I mean seriously..." the grouch with his scowl turned to Handy. "How in smurf are you able to smurf that much weight and look 10 times stronger after we saw you last time? You're no normal Smurf... And I'm jealous..."

"Oh, Grouchy..." Handy began to laugh.

"Don't 'Oh Grouchy' me! I'm serious! And I remember you telling me that I would look just as smurfy as you, and look where it's got me! Obviously nowhere, but my Smurf, Handy! Look how much you've grown! I can't even keep up!"

Yasmin suddenly begins to laugh again and takes a hold of Handy's light arm. "Yes, he sure is the smurfiest Smurf ever, hehehe!"

"You should wait until the girls see you!" Hefty said with a heavy laugh.

"Alright, alright! Enough dilly dallyin'!" the farmer in the white hat cut in. "We better get smurfin' before we all end up smurfin' ourselves over this!"

"Heheheh... Well, we did pack up a few things along for the flight home," Handy said. "So we should be good until we come back for everything else, right?"

"Of course it is, boy!" Greedy said with a smile.

"Yeah... just as long it's not those smurfing blueprints..." Grouchy remarked crossing his arms, feeling paranoid.

Greedy after, looks to him and shakes his head with a smile.

"Then let's go!" Clumsy smiled. "The storks are waiting."

Yasmin nodded as she smiled back at him. She then turned back to Handy as he too smiled at her as they both turned back to all their friends happy to see them.

"Man, you guys are the smurfiest!" the lightman said. "You have no idea how long we've waited for this day to come. By the way, Feathers is still around, right? If she had known you guys came, she would've called for us."

"Ahh, she's fine," the chefman in the white clothes replied. "She didn't really seem too excited, but she is happy that we're here. Oh! By the way! Someone else is here to see ya!"

"Huh? Someone else?" Handy asked but wondered.

"Yes, come with us!" Clumsy nodded.

"He's waiting for you where all the storks are," the short, strong Smurf replied.

The designer looked at all the Smurfs, wondering who it might be. She then finally closes the front door behind her while Handy took a hold of her hand as they followed the others to where the storks were. As they all walked away from the cottage, the couples both see Feathers standing with three other storks that the others flew here by. And as they walked closer, they wondered who had come to see them. The anticipation as smurfing them and couldn't bear to wait any longer until they all stopped near the giant birds.

"Yo! The couples are ready! You can come out now!" Grouchy soon called out.

And not a moment too soon, a Smurf with a white beard and crimson clothing slowly walked out of his hiding place between the storks and looked towards to Yasmin and Handy. It couldn't be... it just couldn't be...! It was Papa Smurf who had smurfed along with the rest of the others. Surprised and very shocked, Yasmin gasped a little and dropped their bags as she seen him from the sudden reaction as she held Handy's hand tighter and stepped a few steps back to hide behind him. Handy's eyes widened with shock and began to shutter with fear. His body had shake a little as he stood there frozen and didn't even bulge while their Papa stood a couple feet away from them.

"My son and daughter..." the father began to speak softly as he walks up to them very slowly.

Both Handy and Yasmin didn't move as they looked at him with fear in their eyes while Papa walked up closer.

"I know what you might be thinking, but... There's no need to be afraid anymore... I am here to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything that I've done to you..."

Handy soon felt really frightened and didn't say one word to him. All he could do was hold onto Yasmin in a tight embrace while his body still trembled and stared at the elder.

"This is exactly how you two looked like when I completely lost my mind months ago..." Papa sighed as he then put his head down. "It was the most unsmurfy thing I could've ever done to you... But I'm also here to explain why I overreacted that day..."

"W-what...?" the sweet-kind Smurf began to speak softly, still holding Yasmin close. "I... I don't understand... How could you do this to us...?"

"It's alright couples," Greedy said walking up to them. "Just listen to what he has to say..."

"... I know as your father I should've told you sooner about it... But I always thought it might have been too confusing for you... You know that all of you were brought by storks as a baby..." Before Papa continued, he sighed and looked back up to them again. "But I've never told you that there was something different with the ones who brought you two and the ones who brought all the other Smurfs..."

"What... what are you saying...?" Handy asked confused, holding Yasmin closer. "W-w-was there somethin' wrong...?"

"Naw, there wasn't anything wrong," Grouchy said to Handy until he turns to Papa, seeing in his face that the elder was too nervous to respond. "Go on... Tell them what you told us."

"Tell us what...?" Handy soon began to worry. "What's going on?"

Yasmin looked at their elderly father, still a little afraid and wondered what he had to say. Papa knew that both Handy and Yasmin were going to find out sooner or later. And it was now or never as he finally begins to explain.

"...All the baby Smurfs were delivered by different storks. None of them came to me with more than one baby. Except for one... The first stork whoever smurfed me a baby, was the one who brought you, Handy Smurf. A month later the same stork came again and brought me Yasmin..." He then looks at the fashionista as he continued. "The bird even gave me a letter which said that you were actually meant to be sent along with Handy. And you also reacted as if you know each other already and had a special connection from the beginning when I decided to put you in the crib along with never happened again with any of the other Smurfs who were delivered later... None of them where brought by the same stork and none of them knew each other before..."

And before he could finish, he just stared at the two, who were staring dead at him, determined to find out what the point of all of this meant.

"Handy... Yasmin..." Papa soon takes a deep breath before he continued and finally told them. "...You're boyfriend and girlfriend..."

After the oldest Smurf finally told them the dreadful truth, Handy suddenly gasped a little as his eyes began to widen and glisten. He began to stutter while Yasmin could not believe what she just heard as her eyes started to tear.

"W-... W-w-we...?" Yasmin stuttered and begins to shake.

"I am so sorry I've never told you sooner..." Papa said after he had walked up closer to them.

"Y-y-you... And you kept this from us our whole lives...?" Handy suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, I know it was wrong to keep it from you. But I always thought it would be too confusing..."

The light Smurf now was more shocked than ever when he could not believe that all of this was really happening. Let alone the fact that he and Yasmin just realized that they had been real boyfriend and girlfriend by blood their entire lives. Feeling truly hurt, his body trembled more with a sudden rage as he shook his head thinking it was all just pretend. But knowing by their own father, Papa was never wrong about anything, except for what had happened months ago.

"How could you...?" Handy spoke harshly as tears began to form and stream down his face. **"HOW COULD YOU?"**

Yasmin too begins to cry and turns her head away from Papa, crying into Handy's light chest as Handy holds her tight.

"I am sorry, Handy!" Papa cried. "You have no idea how sorry I am for everything...!"

"Then why didn't ya tell us years before about all this!" Handy shouted, facing their loyal leader. "How the smurf were we suppose to know ourselves out of all the Smurfs that we're the only ones who were smurfed by the same freakin' stork?"

"Handy, calm down, man...!" Grouchy said to him. "And I thought I was more hot-tempered than you... But you gotta listen to him! He said he's really sorry! Everyone back home already knows that you and Yasmin were the first two Smurfs to be brought to him before the rest of us!"

"Yeah!" Greedy agreed. "And who cares that you two are related? You two still love each other and always have before you all started hittin' it off."

"Heck, I reckon that I always thought we were all brothers and sister until I found out when Papa told us the agonizin' truth 'bout you guys," Farmer said as he walked up to everyone else. "But that's somethin' that really shouldn't change both yer minds better for the worse, right?"

While everyone was talking, Yasmin still didn't say anything as too many thoughts smurfed through her mind. Handy, on the other hand still glared at their leader while Papa looked straightly at him and Yasmin. No one else had spoke after the all reasoned with the couples about the outcome of their troubles if it were to become worse. As Handy faced Papa with a burning fire in his eyes, the elder soon began to speak as he tried to explain more to him.

"You have to believe me that I wanted to tell you when the time would've been right. But I didn't know that this special connection between you two became that strong... And that day when I found out about you being in a relationship... I..." He then put his head down again as he continued, "I just wasn't myself..."

The smaller Smurf's expression had mellowed as he looked at everyone and Papa who were all still looking up back at him and Yasmin. He still could not believe everything was happening until he looked down to Yasmin for a brief minute and suddenly let's go of her. He looked back to the others, with tears still streaming down his face as Yasmin looked at him, still crying as well.

"...I don't know if you can ever forgive me..." Papa said with deep sorrow in his expression as his eyes glistened a little.

As Handy looked to Papa Smurf more, he soon put his head down as his tears dripped to the ground. "You have no idea how much suffering you put us through... After for what you've done to us..." Before he continued, he looked back up to him. "...I don't even know you anymore..."

Appalled, yet shocked all at once, all the other Smurfs gasped after hearing what the lightman had just said. Papa had a really bad feeling that this was not going to be easy as he just stood there and took the heat from Handy's reaction in his response.

"Oh, this isn't good fellas..." Greedy said lowly to the others. He soon turns behind and sees that Hefty and Clumsy were shocked as well after the outburst they witnessed. However, he thought of something that can probably change the couples' mind, especially for Handy and everyone else. "Clumsy, why don't you try to say something to sort this out?"

And as told, Clumsy nodded his head slightly and walked up to Handy. He looked up to him until he too looked down to him. The little Smurf's facial expression was very soft and calm as Handy gazed upon the Smurf's innocence in his black eyes. And then, while everyone are stood and waited, Clumsy began to speak.

"Handy... We all know how you must feel right now... But you have to believe Papa that he's truly sorry... He told us that there wasn't a day where he didn't thought of you after you and Yasmin left the village. The reason why he rarely smurfed out of his house or talked to anyone was because he felt so miserable about how everything that went on that day... He knows that he made a big mistake, but... anyone can make a mistake... even Papa Smurf... He apologized to all of us back home already. And even Greedy forgave him, me and Brainy. As Papa read the last letter you wrote, he was so happy that you were alright and that he can finally see you again to tell you how sorry he was for everything. ...It was his idea to smurf here to bring you back home again." He then felt how his tears had filled his eyes again. "And I was so happy that we can all be together as a family again... But if you don't ever want to forgive him, then..." Clumsy couldn't finish as he started to cry again.

After listening to everything the little Smurf had mentioned; Handy soon became shocked at the reaction from what he had heard. He looked back to Papa for a second and then back to him. His eyes started to tear more as he embraced him again real tight. He begins to shake and held his head close as they both cried. Clumsy had been right about this one and most important thing... that they were still a _family_.

Farmer soon begins to feel tears start to for as Hefty walks up closer seeing all this. The heavy-set Smurf too was feeling tears fill up his eyes as well. He then turns to Handy and Yasmin as his tears fell down. "Isn't this what you wanted...?" he said. "That Papa accepts you for your love to each other...? Now he does, and even apologized to you. And now you can't forgive him...?"

Papa had then looked around and saw that everyone was crying, even Grouchy though he couldn't try to hide it. The proud leader still didn't say a word as he looked back to Handy who had been hugging Clumsy more until he too looked back up to Papa. The brave lightman soon let go of Clumsy and slowly walked up to their father, looking at him as more tears fell.

"Papa... I..." Handy's voice broke from crying.

"...I know how you feel..." Papa began to speak, looking at him. "I would feel the same way if I were you... But I hope you know that you're still my son and daughter and that I still love you..."

Handy's eyes began to water more as he felt his own heart sink in from the love Papa still had for both him and Yasmin. He turned and looked at everyone who were waiting for his response to see if he would finally forgive Papa Smurf for the trouble he caused them all those months ago. Afterwards, he turned to Yasmin seeing more tears stream down her face, speechless. Her eyes glistened as her tears fell from her gazing, black eyes while she looked up to him. Handy knew deep in Yasmin's eyes that she didn't want to go through anymore suffering as it had been now that the elder was asking for their forgiveness. And as for Handy, he felt he didn't want to forgive him after finding out the truth... but...

After he had looked at Yasmin for a good while, he turned back to Papa and suddenly grabbed him with his light arms. He hugged him tight, shaking and with his muscles all tensed up as he cried on his shoulder.

"And I still love you... Papa..."

Handy had finally forgiven him as tears rolled down his cheeks with his eyes shut. He realized now that after all the heartache they all went through, that Papa still had a special place for both his Smurf deep in his heart. As Yasmin witnessed and saw Handy hugging him, she quickly ran up to them and hugged Papa hastily as well, crying more.

"Papa...!"

"Handy... Yasmin... My son and daughter..." Papa held them both tight in his strong bond as his eyes also began to fill with tears.

"There was never a day... that we've ever stopped thinking about you..." Handy spoke still crying.

"We missed you so much...!" Yasmin cried.

"I missed you too..." Papa said. "And I am so happy that I can finally smurf you into my arms again..."

"We love you, Papa...!" Handy cried holding him tighter.

"And I love you, my son and daughter..."

Papa Smurf held them a little longer until he let go of them and smiled slightly with tears still streaming down his face. Handy had then wiped away his tears and smiled back at him a little until he turned his head to Yasmin. She too wiped her tears away as well and looked up to Handy into his deep, black, eyes. The lighter Smurf stared blankly into her beautiful eyes as they glistened afar from crying. He soon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and then took a hold of both Yasmin's hand as he spoke.

"Yasmin...? We've been through so much trouble after what's happened months ago... And... Now that we've just found out the truth about each other... does this change anything for you about our relationship...?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Of course not..." Yasmin replied holding his hands tighter. "I still love you more than anything else in this world...!"

And after realizing that no matter what, Handy smiled lovingly and sighed happily at her replying, "And I still love you..."

The little fashion designer smiled back and then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips as the lightman accepted it surprisingly. While they shared their kiss, their proud father smiled at them, feeling truly happy for his two son and daughter. Hefty and Grouchy were watching until they both turned to each other while the stud giving him a small pat on the shoulder with a smile. Grouchy smiled back as he suddenly gave him a tender, friendly Smurf hug. This made Hefty quickly surprised from the grouch's reaction and soon hugged him back. Next to them, Farmer turned to Greedy and gave him a hug too, feeling really happy now that everything was smurfy again. And while Greedy hugged his best pal, he snuck another chocolate cookie from the inside of his pocket in his hat and munched away on the tasty sweet.

Handy had kissed Yasmin more until he suddenly broke the kiss, feeling a little embarrassed and flushed, realizing that the others were watching. He turned to them and blushed more as he put his hand behind his head, rubbing it and laughed nervously. But the Smurfs knew better that Handy wanted more from his lover as Greedy stepped in.

"Ahh, come on! Don't ya feel too ashamed about it! Show her what ya got!"

"Yeah, handyman! Kiss her like you mean it!" Grouchy called out to him.

As the handyman himself blushed more from the other's responses, Yasmin too blushed a little and looked up to Handy, giggling. Clumsy all of a sudden walked up to them and pushed Handy closer to Yasmin. Handy reacted surprised at what the young, klutzy, Smurf just did as he looked to Yasmin. The little fashionista gazed up into his stunning eyes as she smiled at him until Handy too smiled back lovingly with his eyes hooded slightly. He then pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist with his eyes glistening and gazed into her eyes. He felt his heart beginning to race at the feeling as Yasmin looked up to him and giggled more.

"...Kiss me, small boyfriend..."

Handy smiled with his eyes hooded and responded, "Hmm... Anythin' you say... baby girlfriend..."

He soon leaned his head closer and closed his eyes, pursing his lips as Yasmin placed her hands behind Handy's head and closed her eyes as well. The little fashion designer pulled his head closer and pressed her lips on his once more. The lightman begins to kiss her passionately, deepening this ongoing kiss as he licked over her lips. He blushed deeper, feeling his heart racing faster. Yasmin had then opened her mouth a little while she kissed him, feeling her heart too was beating against his. Slowly but surely, Handy slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked over her tongue hungrily. He pressed her closer to himself and suddenly leaned her backwards a little to kiss her more with passion.

"Atta boy, Handy...!" Hefty called out, smiling at the two with a laugh.

"Hmm, they sure do have a very strong connection for each other..." Farmer said with a smile.

"Their connection is as strong as the connection between me and cakes!" Greedy nodded.

Papa Smurf laughed, listening in as he walked up to Farmer and the others. They all seen the two Smurfs still sharing their beautiful moment as Handy continued to kiss Yasmin passionately, licking inside her mouth. He began to breathe a little heavily from the heated sensation until Yasmin suddenly breaks the kiss and looks at him, smiling.

"We shouldn't overdo it now..." she whispered and began to giggle.

Handy smiled back and laughed lightly saying, "Ahh, babe..." He then kissed her nose affectionately as Yasmin giggled and gave him another quick kiss on his lips, holding him tight. The light Smurf then pulled the model back up on her feet and hugged her and soon turned to the others and Papa.

The great elder with the crimson uniform looked at them and smiled saying, "...Are you ready to smurf back home?"

Before Handy said anything, he looked to Yasmin and took a hold of both her hands. He then turned back to Papa and replied with a smile. "More than anything."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a smurf on!" Grouchy yelled happily.

"Finally our family is complete again!" Clumsy jumped happily with glee.

"Yes, Clumsy! Hehehe... That it is," the chefman laughed.

Handy turned to look back to Yasmin and smiled happily as he then let's go of one hand and walked up to the others, holding her hand. As they approached them, Yasmin looked to the Smurfs until she looked to their leader, giving him a sweet smile upon her face before she had spoken to him.

"...Thank you so much for accepting our love for each other, Papa Smurf..."

"And I am so happy you accepted my apology as well, even if I smurfed you into so much trouble..." Papa said with a smile.

"At least it's finally over and we can all smurf back home," Handy implied. "I wouldn't wanna waist a single minute not being there for so long... We're already feelin' homesick..."

Afterwards, while Papa looked to them, he suddenly noticed Yasmin's necklace as it sparkled. "Oh, Yasmin. I see you're wearing a necklace."

"Hm?" the Smurfette wondered as she looked down to her necklace. "Oh, yes!" Yasmin began to blush slightly. "Handy found this beautiful stone one day... and I decided to smurf a necklace out of it."

"Well, it looks very pretty. It suits you," the old Smurf smiled.

Yasmin blushed more and looked up to him again. "Thank you...!"

"Hehehe, she sure does sparkle, doesn't she?" Handy laughed. "She's like my shining star..."

After that, Yasmin had then blushed even more and cuddled up to him. "Ahwww, Handy...!"

Papa then laughed and said, "Heheheh, well then, get ready and smurf onto your storks everybody."

"Finally! Haha!" Grouchy soon rushed to one of the storks and got on with Hefty behind him.

"Whoo! I can't wait 'till ev'ryone back at home sees y'all! I'm startin' to feel a little hungry from all this!" the country farmer cried as he climbed onto another stork.

"You're hungry? I feel like I'm starving already! And I've eaten all my cookies I brought with me..." Greedy was having a little trouble trying to climb on the back of the stork. Luckily, Farmer helped him up as he pulled him onto the stork and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, Greedy... At least there'll be more where that came from once we smurf back!"

"Hmmm...! Can't wait until we're back home!" The light Smurf cried excitedly, thinking of all the food Lori and Jenny made.

Clumsy too sat down on another stork along with Papa, sitting behind him as they waited for the remaining Smurfs to get on the other storks. Yasmin walked up to Feathers, still holding Handy's hand while Handy had already picked up their bags again from earlier as he tossed them gently up onto her back. He soon got on closest to the end of her neck and turned back to Yasmin to give her a helping hand. The popular in the visor soon took his hand and got up onto the stork's back. She sat down behind Handy and wrapped her arms around him. The light Smurf then turned his head back at Yasmin and smiled at her.

"Comfy, back there?" he asked.

"Yep!" Yasmin smiled and snuggled up to him. "Like always..."

Handy had then smiled wider and felt goose bumps form a little from her wrapped around his small waist. "Hm, I'm glad."

"Is everyone all set to smurf?" Hefty asked.

"I am!" Grouchy replied sitting behind him, "I hate having to wait any longer!"

"It's time to fly!" Farmer Smurf cried out.

As everyone was all set and ready to go back, Papa turned to his stork and said to it, "Let's go, my friend. Take us back home again!" Soon his stork started to smurf up into the sky along with him and Clumsy.

"Yeehaw! C'mon there! Let's gitt'a movin'!" Soon, Farmer and Greedy are lifted from the ground and dash towards the skies, following Clumsy and Papa Smurf.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Greedy cried holding onto Farmer's hat.

"Yah!" Hefty called, kicking the stork a little on its side. "Let's get smurfin' ya giant, feathered beast!" And soon, the stork flapped its wings and soared fast into the sky. "Smurfabunga!"

"WAAA! I hate going fast!" the grouch cried and clung to Hefty's back.

"Hey! Watch it, boy! Don't ya be smurfin' up the material unlike Jenny did last time when she stole Greedy's clothes!"

"Too much info!"

And before out two remaining Smurfs took lift off, Handy looked to Feathers and stroked her neck and smiled saying, "Let's go home, girl."

And with that, Feathers nodded and finally spread out her wings and lifted both him and Yasmin from the ground as they all followed up to the others. Yasmin held on tight to Handy until she looked down again to their house from below. She smiled and looked back up again.

"Can't believe this is really happening..." she said.

"Neither can I..." Handy replied, looking back to her and smiled back. "We're finally headin' home just as we wished for..."

Yasmin nodded and soon rested her head on Handy's back, feeling truly happy that everything was going to be the way as it was before... only better and smurfier. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Handy said, kissing her forehead and turned his head back. They soon managed to catch up with the others as they all headed their way towards home where the others were waiting for their return patiently and couldn't wait to see Handy and Yasmin once again.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 32. ****It seems too quiet around here… **

* * *

All eight Smurfs were already on their way on their storks, flying back to Smurf Village. Yasmin was so excited and really happy that she and Handy were finally going home. After leaving Beautiful Paradise, everything outside the realm sure had changed. All the leaves were already covering the grounds below and the climate was getting colder. Surely enough for the Smurfs, it would be even colder by the time winter would come around soon.

It had been almost an hour and everything around them seemed so familiar for our two Smurfs as they followed the others. Handy looked down and seen all the colored leaves and the trees already been smurfed from their branches. He then looked back up as he turned to Yasmin, who was also looking down to the trees until she looked back at Handy. Yasmin smiled at him as he smiled back. Handy then took a hold of her cheek, cupping it while he began to stroke it lovingly. The little Smurfette begins to blush slightly and snuggled into his hand. Handy sighed happily ad then kissed her nose as he turned back to see that they were almost close to home.

"Are we almost there?" Grouchy grumbled a bit. "I feel like we've been gone for hours! And I hate being gone for hours!"

"Take it easy, boy." Hefty said turning to him, "We'll be there in no time."

"If you say so," the grouch sighed.

"Boy, I can hardly wait to get back to my little honeysuckle waitin' fo' me back at the village!" Farmer said, thinking of Lori. "I reckon she already misses me!"

"And I'm hungry..." Greedy said, feeling his stomach growling.

"Don't you threat none, we'll be there before you know it," Farmer replied to him.

"No really, I'm hungry!" the light Smurf cried. "I didn't eat anything since an hour now...! Can't we maybe take a little break to search for food...?"

"Aww, c'mon Greedy! We're already almost half way there! Can you wait it on out for a little longer?"

"Wait even longer? Do you want me to starve?"

All Farmer could do was roll his eyes, feeling irritated. Knowing his best friend at a desperate time like this, he turned to Papa who was in front of them and cried out, "Hey Papa! Can we all make a quick pit stop before headin' on back?"

Feeling curious, Papa turned his head to them. "Why? What is it?"

"I need something to eat!" Greedy cried.

"Oh, Greedy..." Papa replied, shaking his head. "Is it really that bad?"

"I'm starvin'!" Greedy soon bites into Farmer's white hat desperately for something to eat.

"Alright, alright, let's take a little break then!"

Farmer had then turned to Greedy as he seen him nibbling on his hat. "Hey! Cut that out!" he cried.

"Okay, okay..." Greedy replied, letting go of his hat.

Handy couldn't help but laugh witnessing the scene in front of them and turned to Yasmin saying, "That's Greedy for ya. He'll eat just about anything... Or anyone...! Heheheheh...!"

"Hehehehe! "Anyone"?" Yasmin giggled. "Didn't know he was also a cannibal, hahaha!"

"My little Smurfs," Papa spoke to everyone. "...we will take a short break here!" Soon, Papa and Clumsy on their stork fly down to the ground as the others followed.

"Ahh man, and we were so close to home...!" Grouchy began to complain as both he and Hefty soon landed with their stork.

"Well, it's a good thing we stopped anyhow," Hefty implied. "I don't know if I can hold onto my bladder much longer...!" And with that, the strongman hurriedly smurfed ff the stork and dashed to a nearby bush to do his business.

"Again, too much info!" Grouchy called out to him.

Meanwhile, Clumsy tried to get off the stork safely after he and Papa reached the grass. However, he wasn't able to do it and soon fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

Papa likely enough helped him up again as he smurfed off the stork.

"Great!" Greedy cried as he jumped off the stork and soon begins to search for something to eat. "Does anyone want to smurf with me?"

"Since I got nothin' to do, I guess I'll smurf with you," Grouchy insisted as he got off his stork.

"Don't smurf too far away, you two," their leader warned them.

"We won't!" Greedy called back as Grouchy goes to follow him.

Afterwards, Farmer had gotten off the stork and looked to Greedy watching him leave with Grouchy. He soon turned back and seen Handy helping Yasmin get off. And as he watched the two, he decided to walk up to them before they notice him. After Handy helped Yasmin off Feathers, he held both her hands and smiled at her. Yasmin does the same and then rubbed her nose against his, making the lightman sigh happily. Handy had then rubbed her cheek against his affectionately until Farmer reached up to them and gave out a disgruntled sigh.

"That Greedy, man... He doesn't know when to tolerate his hunger... Ev'ry time as soon as a mere minute or even a second passes, he's hungry again!" The country Smurf then slapped his palm against his face in annoyance and groaned a little.

Yasmin then turned to him, still holding Handy's hands and said. "Well, I wonder what would happen if we would't have anything to eat for one whole day." She then started to giggle until Handy cut in.

"Heheheh, luckily for us, we had plenty of fruits and smurfberries we smurfed before you and the others helped us in the food we needed."

"Yeah, but with Greedy, he's like a Smurfberry-Eatin'-Machine!" Farmer continued, "There's no wonderin' what he might do if he ends up smurfin' up our whole supply!"

"Yeah, like that has happened times before with the little pudgesmurf! Hahaha!" Handy burst with laughter.

"I'm serious!"

"C'mon, Farmer... Don't take it to heart..." Handy said, smiling at him.

"He's just... greedy," Yasmin said. "You can't do anything about it, hehe."

"Yeah... I guess yer right," Farmer said with a heavy sigh. "I just wish there was somethin' I can do so that way Greedy can be more motivated. I was hopin' you'd talk into some sense in him Handy, but I guess maybe he needs to bide some time a little more..."

"You're absosmurfily right," Handy agreed.

"I am...?"

"Just give him a little more time like ya said. He'll come around. Until then, just keep him out of trouble until he's ready for some good ol' fashion exercise. And before you'll know it, maybe he'll become the second lightest Smurf in the village after me."

"But... no one can be as light as you, Handy... Why yer the only lightest Smurf there is in the world!"

"That may be true. But with a little smurf confidence, anything can be possible in what you can achieve once you believe in yourself... Anything is possible... And I've learned that from none other than Papa Smurf..."

"Wow... I never really knew until now... Papa sure knows everythin'..."

Not too far from where they were standing, Papa Smurf overheard a little what Handy had been saying when he heard his name being mentioned. Clumsy stumbled a bit on his feet and listened in while the leader looked straight at Handy and the others.

"And that's why we all look up to him," the lightman continued. "He's the only Smurf who can lead us out of any trouble, he knows whatever's best for us whenever there's something goin' on, and he's always been there for everysmurf whenever one of us is feeling... _blue_. And I know this, because he has done the same for me when I felt unsmurfy at times."

Before he finished, he turned back to Yasmin with a smile and placed his hand gently on her soft, blue, cheek. "Thanks to Papa, I'm able to express my feelings more without having to feel ashamed just because I always thought others would think I wasn't light enough. And with the feelings that I smurfed to Yasmin... even before we first fell in love... I knew from that day on that it has made me stronger. And she has always been there for me, like I always had been for her, though good times and bad... And today... I wouldn't be any happier if I wasn't with her... My one and only, true Smurfette..."

Yasmin soon began to blush and looked into his eyes while she listened to his words. "Aww, Handy..." she said and cuddled up to him.

And while the two were embracing, Papa couldn't help but smile at them. He knew deep down that Handy never forgot what he had taught him all those years. And considering he was the oldest, he also knew that one day down the line that he would become a great leader just like him.

As Handy embraced Yasmin closer, he nuzzled her head lovingly and softly kissed her cheek. He then took a hold of her hand and gently placed it close to his light chest, letting her feel every beat and rhythm to his tender heart.

"I love you..." Handy whispered softly into Yasmin's ear.

"I love you too..." Yasmin whispered back.

Clumsy had then smiled and decided to walk up to them as well with Papa Smurf. Farmer had forgotten everything else while he watched the two and didn't say anything else to not ruin the moment. He smiled until he had seen both Papa and Clumsy come by. And as they all watched them, the lightman looked deep into the little fashion designer's black, sparkling eyes, crystalized from the sun shining upon them. He then closed his eyes and leaned forward as he was about to give her a loving kiss, until all of a sudden...

"Great Smurfs! What in blue blazes did I drink last night?" Hefty suddenly reappeared after being gone for a few minutes as he fixed up his clothes. "I didn't even know that I held that much! It was as if I was puttin' out a great huge fire back there!"

Yasmin suddenly turned to Hefty and stared at him for a good while until she began to laugh. Handy too began to laugh along with her at the sudden reaction while he still held Yasmin.

"Very nice, Hefty," Papa said. "Now we know we don't have to worry whenever there's a fire in the village, heheheh."

Farmer had cleared his throat and pulled his hat down as he looked to the ground a little embarrassed at the sudden outburst from the strongman. Handy laughed a little more until he turned back to Yasmin and proceeded in giving her a kiss. Yasmin accepted the kiss and held him tight. After they broken the kiss, they smiled at one another until they both looked back to the others.

Clumsy couldn't help but wonder and look around and said, "...Did anyone see where Greedy and Grouchy exactly smurfed to?"

"Grouchy smurfed with Greedy?" Hefty asked.

"Yeah," the farmer replied lowly. "Looks like them two have been gone for about 5 minutes now. I hope they won't be too long... Who knows what will happen?"

"I told them not to smurf too far away..." Papa said, repeating on the matter.

"We need to search them if they won't come back soon," Clumsy said.

As Handy heard all this, he began to worry until he suddenly felt something that made his stomach queasy. It was something that he had never felt before in his life, as if something were to happen very soon.

"I'm sure Greedy just can't get enough of the food, if he found some." Yasmin said, looking to the others.

"Papa," Handy began to speak after he turned to him, "...why don't the others stay here while you and me go and search for them? I'm sure they cannot be that far... I hope..."

"Hmm, you're right," the elder agreed. "We need to smurf back to the village anyway. I told them that we would only have a **little** break."

The light Smurf nodded slightly and then turned back to Yasmin and said, "We'll be back soon. Please stay close by to Feathers and the others."

Yasmin didn't know it at first but she could see the look in his face that something was ailing him. She began to worry a little as she looked into his eyes. She then took a hold of his hand, holding it tight. Handy had a feeling that Yasmin felt something too when he looked up at her. However he didn't want her to worry too much as he placed his hand on Yasmin's cheek.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine," he said to her. "Just stay here and don't leave for any reason."

Yasmin then nodded slightly and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she let go of his hand again. Handy soon let go of Yasmin's cheek and turned back to their leader in the red pants and hat. He walked up slowly to him and gave him a serious look. The lightman was prepared for anything out of the ordinary, hoping the other two Smurfs didn't fall into any danger. And after all, they were all very close to where they can be easily spotted. Spotted by someone very familiar.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to tag along with you?" the strongman wondered.

"No, it's too risky," Handy said, turning his head to him. "If we all split up, there may be a chance that we will never smurf back in time. And besides, Papa would think it's best for all of you not to get lost."

He then turned to Yasmin who had worried even more for him. She had no idea that Handy's attitude had changed all of a sudden. It was as if he was really determined to keep everyone safe while he would go search for the others with Papa Smurf.

"Come on now, Handy." Papa said to him, "Let's find them before they get lost."

Handy then turned back to him as they both ventured off into the forest to search for Greedy and Grouchy.

"...Please find them soon and smurf back here as fast as you can...!" Yasmin called out to them.

"...Is it dangerous around here...?" Clumsy wondered as to why everyone was so worried all of a sudden.

"I'm not so sure myself, Clumsy," Farmer replied. "For all we know, who knows who or what is out there."

"Right," Hefty agreed. "We'll have to stay close until Papa and Handy smurf back with Greedy and Grouchy."

"Ohh..."

Clumsy then looked back to Papa and Handy as Yasmin looked at them as well as they walked away.

"Be careful then!" the young Smurfette called out to them.

And as Handy and Papa finally left; Hefty seen Yasmin feeling awfully worried. He walked up to her and and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Yasmin didn't bother to look to him while she still stood there, looking dead ahead to where their leader and her mate had went.

"Don't stress yourself too much, girl. You two have gone through so much but made it back out in the end. I'm sure Handy will be alright. And Papa will look after him for you."

Yasmin soon turned to look at Hefty. She still stood quiet for about a minute until she finally spoke. "...I should go with him..."

"W-what?!" the strong Smurf cried. "But you heard what Handy said to you...!"

"He's right," the country Smurf agreed with his southern drawl. "Handy wants you to stay where it's safe! He doesn't want to lose you now. Kinda think of it, I already miss Greedy... But we can't leave here no matter what!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll smurf back here in no time," Clumsy implied.

However, Yasmin didn't say anything as she turned back, looking into the direction where Handy and Papa left. Her eyes glistened as she thought of Handy and why he was so serious all of a sudden. She still couldn't help but think she should go after him even though he told her to stay here with the others...

* * *

Meanwhile, Handy and Papa went searching for Greedy and Grouchy in parts of the forest. They had seen that there were no bushes around as they called out for them if they were close by.

"Greedy...!" Handy called out.

"Grouchy! Greedy! Where are you?" Papa looked around and then sighed. "Grouchy really doesn't like to be away for too long. I wonder why they're not back yet."

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is going, though... It seems too quiet around here..."

"It sure does... Just be careful. It seems that they smurfed deeper into the forest since they didn't found anything to eat here."

"That's what worries me..."

"It's no use. We have to find them."

Soon after, the eldest Smurf walked deeper into the forest. Handy took in a deep breath and followed alongside him. And as they walked, he had another feeling that suddenly made him feel shaky from the inside out. His nerves have gotten to him as he looked around the area with Papa. However, there still was no sign or trace of the other Smurfs. Handy soon could feel his heart racing as they walked deeper. He felt pins and needles as if they were stabbing him all over. He had a grave feeling in the pit of his gut that something was a miss in the deep end of the forest. Then all of a sudden, something caught his eye on the ground that made him flinch.

"...Papa...!"

"What is it, Handy?" Papa said, turning to him.

Handy had then picked something thin up slowly into his grip and showed it to him. It was white... and it resembled to a cat whisker. Papa looked at it and suddenly gasped a little. Could it be that...?

"This isn't good...!" Papa cried.

"...Azrael..." Handy growled, looking to him firmly with a serious look on his face.

Papa looked back at him and nodded and said, "And where there's Azrael, Gargamel isn't far... We really have to be very careful now. And something tells me Greedy and Grouchy weren't careful enough..."

The light Smurf with the pencil nodded and turned around as they walked deeper into the forest. As time went on and not too far from where they were now; Handy suddenly heard some rustling in a nearby bush.

"Shhh, shh...! Papa! Do you smurf that?" Handy whispered.

Soon, the leader stopped walking and listened in on the sounds nearby. "I do..!" Papa whispered. He then looked to the bush where the noises were coming from as Handy walked closer. He walked slowly to make sure nothing was going to smurf out at them. The rustling from inside grew louder as his heart jumped a little. Papa followed alongside him slowly and listened in on the sounds.

Not only had they heard rustling, but they also voices too. Very soft voices that sounded really familiar. And as Handy was about to pull up part of the bush, he turned back to Papa. The leader in the white beard gave him a small nod to proceed in opening the bush. And with that, Handy spread it out gently and heard the voices getting louder. And as soon as he reached inside the bush; all of a quick sudden...

"AHHHHHH!"

...Handy jumped and gasped as he saw both Greedy and Grouchy scared half to death and holding on to one another. They were really shaking with fear as they looked up to Handy and finally calmed down.

"Smurf it, Handy, don't scare me like that!" Grouchy bellowed. "I hate being scared!"

"Where in the smurf were you?" Handy ordered. "Didn't Papa tell you not to smurf too far?"

"We didn't," Grouchy replied. "But when we were about to turn back, Azrael came smurfin' on our tails! We didn't want him to follow us back to where you guys were, so we ended up running the other direction! Since there weren't any bushes around, we had to run further and hide from him. We were hopin' he'd left as to why we had to stay in here until the close was clear."

"Well, it's a good thing you two are safe, but we have to get back now before that damn cat smurfs back here," Handy demanded.

"We were lucky that Azrael was alone!" Greedy cried. "If Gargamel also would've been there, I guess we wouldn't have had a chance to smurf away..."

"Well, my sons, I'm very relieved that you're alright," Papa butted in. "But, like Handy said, we really need to smurf back to the others, now that we know that Gargamel and Azrael are around."

And with that, Handy soon helped Grouchy and Greedy get out of the bush safely. "They're waiting for us back on the other side, so we better smurf as soon as possible."

"You're tellin' me... I wouldn't want to stay here a single minute...!" Grouchy growled. "I wanna go home!"

"Me too!" the short and light Smurf cried. "And I don't have to worry anymore about getting hungry on the way back home since I've put some of the berries we smurfed into my pocket."

"Let's quickly get away from here now. But be careful!" Papa Smurf soon begins to walk back to the others as the other Smurfs followed him.

"Man, this place around here is givin' me the creeps," the grouch murmured looking around the dark side of the forest.

Handy didn't say anything as they all walked back before anything else would occur. Minutes later as they all ventured back, he heard something close ahead. A tree branch suddenly snapped as he stopped and flinched at the sound.

"D-did you hear that...?" Greedy said stopping as well as he heard it. "What was that?"

"Shhh..! Be quiet!" Papa retorted after turning to him.

Handy just stood there and observed the area, keeping an eye out on anything suspicious. Soon, another branch breaking was heard as he looked up to the trees.

"Something's watching us..." the light Smurf whispered. "I can feel it..."

Greedy too looked up to the trees as well. "M-maybe it's just a squirrel...!" he shivered.

"I told you to be quiet!" Papa whispered.

The brave, yet worker Smurf looked closely up into the trees and saw something was rustling about high above them. He took one good look for a while as he stared carefully through some of the colored leaves that hadn't fallen yet. They had been rustling for a good minute as the Smurfs stood there, wondering what was behind the orange and red, bright-colored leaves. But little did they know; Handy knew something wasn't right. Papa had the same feeling too as well and didn't like the look of how the trees were moving. Then all of a sudden, the rustling stopped. Handy took one last good look until he suddenly seen two pair of glowing yellow eyes. He gasped softly as he knew who had been there the entire time. Those eyes looked so familiar as if it were...

Soon, his brow burrowed furiously and quickly turned to the others with his face filled with great fear.

"Run..." he lowly said to the others.

"What...?" Grouchy asked worriedly. "What is it...?"

**"I SAID RUN!" **Handy shouted.

"Oh no, not again... I've been running enou-...!"

"Don't smurf around, do what he said!" Papa warned, pushing both Greedy and Grouchy a little to move.

Handy turned back around and seen an animal plunged out of the trees and landed on all four feet right in front of him. His eyes had widened as he saw that is was none other than Azrael! The cat's eyes glared straightly at him with his fur in colors of orange and white with dark stripes. His long, sharp, claws contracted from the front end while he growled and spat out saliva as he hissed. The tabby, Handy noticed, was also missing a very small piece of his right ear. This was after Smurfette confronted him when they were all in another time back in New York to save Papa from Gargamel's sinister plot to destroy them time ago.

"It's Azrael!" Grouchy cried turning his head while he was still running.

"Oh smurf! I'm not sure if I'm able to run fast enough this time!" Greedy cried as well running with him.

Azrael soon stepped a little closer to Handy, hungrily licking his mouth. Handy stood back a bit as he confronted the mangy feline.

"Handy, what are you waiting for?" Papa yelled. "Get away from there!"

The lightest Smurf turned around to Papa for a quick second and then back to the cat. Afterwards, he then made a dash for it and ran up to the others.

"Man! I knew I should've never stopped!" Grouchy panted as he ran and turned. "And all just because you got hungry!"

"I'm so sorry!" the thin Smurf cried as he panted even heavier than Grouchy while he was running. "I didn't know Azrael would be here!"

Azrael knowingly enough begins to run after them as Papa ran away together with Handy and the others.

"Meow!"

"We can't run back to the others!" Papa cried out. "We wouldn't be able to smurf away from here fast enough!"

As the Smurfs ran, Handy turned his head back seeing Azrael was still on their trail. He knew that Papa was right that the cat will just follow them back to where the other Smurfs were waiting. He then turned back to Papa as he soon though of an idea that came to his mind! "Papa! You three smurf on ahead! I'll take care of this!"

"No, Handy!" Papa cried. "I can't let you do this!"

"Trust me, Papa! I did this before and I can outsmart him again!"

Papa soon thought about it a bit and then sighed a little. "Alright then. But please come back safely!"

"I promise." And with that, Handy had stopped running as the others smurfed ahead and then ran the other way back to Azrael.

"Handy!" Grouchy yelled after turning around and saw him. "Where is he goin'?!"

"He'll come back soon!" Papa said after running up to him and Greedy. "Just run back to the storks! We'll wait there for him!"

Soon all two of the remaining Smurfs were able to make their way back safely from the orange tabby's clutches as Handy heroically ran up to the cat to stall him.

"Hey, Azrael! Come at me! Unless you're chicken!"

Azrael then noticed the light little Smurf coming towards him. He hissed as he ran straight up to him as Handy soon began to run in another direction. He got away before the cat was able to catch up to him. Then he quickly jumped up to one of the trees and began to climb as fast as he could. Azrael chased after him and too followed him up to the trees. Handy climbed all the way up to the top as quickly as possible and ran up to one of the branches.

Once he smurfed on one of them, he noticed it was very frail and was soon about to break. But luckily enough, there was another one nearby strong enough that he can easily jump onto. So, he made his way to the edge of the branch and jumped onto the stronger one. Afterwards, Handy turned and smirked coyly at the devilish cat as Azrael slowly walked up to him on the branch. He had thought that he finally got that Smurf now. However, he suddenly heard and felt the branch breaking as he stopped walking.

"Meow...?" Very soon, the frail branch had snapped off as Azrael suddenly fell down to the ground. **"MEOOOW!"**

A huge thud was heard as Handy looked down below, seeing that Azrael fell and hit the ground hard. He then laughed in victory at the cat's failed attempt to catch him and stood up proudly from the branch.

"Too bad the last few branches didn't smurf you up too well! Looks like some cat better watch what he's smurfing! Hahaha!"

Azrael had then shook his head and looked up to him, hissing with fury.

"What's the matter?" Handy mocked the orange cat, "Too fat to smurf up on your own feet lasting up here?"

After that remark, Azrael suddenly gets up again and quickly climbs up the tree where Handy was still standing.

"Oh, smurf..." Handy knew he had pushed too far until he made a tail for it and ran to another branch.

He jumped to the next one and the next one after that, smurfing from tree to tree. Azrael had then made it back up again as he chased him, getting closer and tried to reach for him with his sharp claws. Handy still ran from one branch to another until he saw there were no other branches to jump on. He turned and then stepped back all the way to the base of the tree way up high, facing Azrael face to face. The cat coyly walked up to him, wagging his tail and sneered viciously at him.

Handy had felt there was nowhere else to hide as he swallowed hard. Beads of sweat began to form from his head and felt his heart racing and his body trembling. He thought this was how it was going to end until he turned his head around and saw a small cliff ahead just behind the tree. He looked back to Azrael and thought of another idea. Slowly but surely, he held on close to the base of the tree, gripping to the bark. Then he slowly moved closer to the end and was about to plan on making a jump.

Azrael soon walked up closer, ready to catch him. He didn't notice the cliff at first on the other side and suddenly jumps at the Smurf. Handy then jumped off the tree after the troublesome cat made his jump, falling. However, he managed to grab on to one of the other branches he came across below, saving him from hurling over the small cliff. The menacing tabby cat wasn't able to grab a hold to any of the other branches and fell down the cliff.

**"MEOOOWW!"**

As Handy dangled holding on, he looked down as Azrael fell. He took a pretty nasty fall... Although he did survive it since it wasn't so steep. Azrael just lied there, feeling dizzy after having to take a fall for the second time today. The lightman then took a deep sigh in relief as he climbed back up the branch and climbed back down the tree safely.

"Man, that was a close one..." he said to himself as he landed to the ground. "I better get back to the others before he regains consciousness..." So then, he hurriedly made his way back to the others as he ran as fast he can smurf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Papa and the others managed to make it back safely as they all saw the other Smurfs sitting and waiting for them patiently. However...

"Papa, you're back!" Clumsy cried.

Greedy soon finally let himself fall down to the ground, panting heavily. Grouchy was completely out of breath as he fell to his knees, panting hard.

"Hah... Ha... Hahh... I hate running..."

Papa then quickly walked up to the others, also panting and looked around. He saw that everysmurf were still present. Everysmurf except for...

"...Where is Yasmin?" the elder asked.

Before any of the other Smurfs could respond, they stood quiet. They knew something had happened. But however, Hefty soon walked up to Papa and explained saying, "We tried to stop her... but she just wouldn't listen...!"

Farmer had also came in and said, "Yasmin just couldn't wait any longer and decided to go look for you and Handy! Speakin' of... where in tarnation is he?"

"We were all being chased after Azrael," Grouchy said, getting himself up. "So, Handy stayed behind to lure him away so we can smurf back here safely."

"Azrael?!" the klutzy Smurf cried.

Papa had then sighed and shook his head. "We came back here to wait for Handy so that we can smurf away from here quickly. And now Yasmin is gone too..? It's dangerous! Gargamel could be anywhere around here!"

"That's what we plum try to tell her, but she wouldn't cooperate!" the country Smurf cried.

"We have to go find her!" the strongman exclaimed. "Or else we'll be short six Smurfs!"

"Geez! Of all Smurfs, why did she have to smurf into the forest?!" the grouch bellowed. "I ain't goin' back in there if Gargamel's around!"

"If two of you would to go search for her, you'd probably get lost too," Papa said to them. "We need to search for her together, and we can't do this until Handy isn't back."

"...But what if he won't come back..?" Clumsy asked worriedly.

"He **will **come back!" Papa turned to him.

"But, how will we know...?" Grouchy asked.

"I have faith in him. I know he'll come back."

Afterwards, Greedy finally stood up from the ground again and asked, "What if he isn't fast enough...? I mean if he gets back here, Yasmin could've smurfed deep into the forest already...!"

"Just have faith in them!" Papa cried. "They will both smurf back safely...!"

They soon all look to him as they nodded. After that, they all turned to the direction where they came back from and hoped that Handy would come back soon. Better yet, come back along with Yasmin as well.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 33. She needs me...**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasmin was all alone as she walked deep into the forest, searching for Handy and Papa. She looked around the area and then sighed, worrying where they were. She didn't know what else to do as she called out for them.

"Handy! Papa! Handy, where are you?!"

Yasmin had hoped she would find them soon, especially Handy. She had wondered what had been smurfing on Handy's mind from earlier that somehow made him change.

"Oh, Handy... What's become of you?" she said to herself, worriedly. "If only I know what was smurfing on your mind... I don't even know where I am right now..."

But oh, how right she was... Yasmin did not know where she was as she kept walking deeper into the forest. And as she walked further, she suddenly heard and felt something coming closer. She looked around, but there was no one in sight. However, the sounds have gotten a little louder as she flinched a bit. The poor fashion designer out in the deepest end of the woodland area stood there and began to shiver. She knew somehow for a fact that those sounds were coming from something much bigger than a Smurf.

Soon the sounds have gotten bigger as a very large dark silhouette all of a sudden merged over Yasmin and parts of the ground. Yasmin had gasped and froze as her heart raced in fear when she saw the dark shadow surround her. She turned her head around very slowly, fearing for her life for what she knew who was behind her.

"Well, well... Long time, no see..." a familiar voice called out and cackled evilly.

"Gargamel!" Yasmin cried with her eyes widened. She wasn't able to do anything and shivered even more while facing their greatest foe who loathed the Smurfs so much.

The evil old wizard was seen carrying in his hands a Smurf net as he walked closer to the little frightened, fashionista. "Ahhh... It's been so long since we've last met face to face," he sneered. "And I haven't seen any of you little Smurfs in ages! Oh, and where is your friend? Too scared to show himself to face against me?"

"...He's not here...!" Yasmin yelled, stepping back a little.

"Ha! Then mind telling me where the rest of the Smurfs are or face the wrath of the great wizard before you!" Gargamel said walking closer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I don't even know where I am right now!"

"Oh? My dear, precious, little Smurfette... Are you lost and can't find your way back? Aww, that's too bad... Too bad that you'll never get to see your precious village and friends again!"

"... Leave me alone!" the young Smurfette cried and suddenly runs away from him.

The wizard in his old, black, tattered, patched-up clothing and cloak soon runs after her. "You can run Smurfette! But there's nowhere you can hide from me this time! I will get you!"

Yasmin had then ran in some random direction and didn't know where else to run. All she could just do was get away from him as far as possible. Gargamel, however, was still chasing her with his net swinging to and fro as he was getting closer on her.

"You cannot escape from me! I came prepared!"

Prepared? What did he mean by that? Well, as Yasmin kept running, she suddenly ran into something that smurfed out of nowhere. There was a net planted on the ground in which then got lifted up to a tree along with Yasmin inside.

**"AAAHHH!"**

It turns out; she had run into one of Gargamel's traps set up by the old crone himself. Yasmin was finally captured in the net and could not escape from their hated enemy this time.

**"HELP!" **she cried as she struggled.

"Hahahaha...! Now I've got you!" the wizard cackled mischievously.

* * *

Elsewhere, Handy was nearby while he was on his way, running back to the other Smurfs waiting for him on the other side. Until all of a sudden, he could hear someone crying for help not too far away.

"Huh?" He then stopped and listened more carefully to the screams smurfing nearby. "Is that...?"

The light Smurf soon heard the cries even louder and gasped with a fright. "Yasmin!"

Quickly without a moment to lose, he ran to where the screams were heard. But soon, the screams suddenly had gotten softer until it wasn't heard anymore. Handy ran to the exact location not too far from where he was going as he made it where the scream had stopped. He then looked around the area, calling out for the fashionista's name.

"Yasmin! Yasmin! Where are you?!" He scanned the entire place out and cried out her name. **"Yasminnn!"**

He searched and listened for her voice, but still no answer.

"Yas-!" Before he continued calling her name, he paused and saw something catch his eye.

Handy hurriedly ran up and saw something lying on the ground. Once he had taken one good look at what it was, he suddenly gasped. It was none other than one of Yasmin's personal possessions, her pink pencil.

Shocked and surprised, he dropped onto his knees and slowly picked up the pencil in his hand and stared blankly at it. His eyes began to tear and soon felt great anger building up inside him. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he grasped Yasmin's pencil tightly with his body beginning to shake.

"That bastard...!" he cussed lowly. **"THAT DIRTY SMURFIN' BASTARD!"**

Handy then banged his fist to the ground hard and began to cry. Hot tears streamed down his face as his body shook more violently from his fury rising. A moment later, he soon looked back up, opening his eyes and slowly got himself up from the ground. He stood from where Yasmin was taken as he then looked back down to the pencil and held it close to his heart. Then he looked back up, turning his head and hurriedly made his way back to the others with rage and revenge burning in his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, back with the other Smurfs, they had been waiting for Handy's return from Azrael for quite some time. Hefty was sitting on a rock close by while Grouchy paced back and forth feeling impatient for the lightman's arrival. Greedy was sitting on the ground with Farmer sitting alongside him. The farmer had been chewing on a piece of grass like the kind he normally chewed on when he's working out in the fields back in the village. And as for Papa Smurf, he stood up looking to where Handy would come back and waited diligently for his son's return.

"... It's really taking him long to smurf back..." Clumsy said walking up to their leader and couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't worry, Clumsy..." Papa spoke softly to him, "He will be here soon..."

"Smurf it all!" Grouchy cussed, kicking the dirt. "I'm tired of waitin'! Where the smurf is he?!"

"Don't get too worked up, boy," Hefty said, looking up to him. "He'll be back safe and sound. Who knows? He might even found Yasmin along the way."

"Well he'd better, 'cuz I hate waiting any more than I can smurf!"

While everyone still waited, Greedy slowly began to eat some of the smurfberries he smurfed earlier. And as he ate, he soon suddenly saw something coming closer from afar. "Hey, I think I can see something over there!" he cried.

"Is it Handy?" Clumsy wondered as he looked into the direction Papa was looking to.

Everyone had all turned and look as Farmer finally decided to get up to see who it was. As the figure gotten closer, he smiled happily seeing that Handy had finally come back. "Haha! It is him! He made it!"

"Hey, Handy! You're back!" Hefty called, getting up from sitting on the rock.

"It's about time!" Grouchy cried. "We were all startin' to get worried!"

Handy didn't bother to respond to any of the Smurfs as he quickly ran up to Feathers, hopping onto her back. All the Smurfs then look up at him confused as to wonder why he was about to leave all of a sudden.

"Wait wait wait!" Grouchy yelled. "What the smurf are you doing?!"

Handy still didn't answer as he was just about to take flight with Feathers spreading out her wings. But before he was about to take lift off, Papa hurriedly stopped him as he looked up to him.

"Handy, what is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You can't leave now," Clumsy spoke. "Yasmin still isn't back yet...!"

Before Handy would respond, he looked down to them angrily with fury in his eyes. "Yasmin isn't back yet 'cuz that son of a smurf took her!" He then showed them all Yasmin's pencil he had held out in his hand as Papa gasped after he saw it. "I told her to stay! Why didn't anysmurf stop her?!"

"... W-we tried to stop her, but she just wouldn't listen...!" Clumsy said a little frightened by the Smurf's anger.

"We did everythin' we could to convince her to wait for you and Papa!" Farmer replied, walking up to Handy. "But, she got so worried about y'all; she couldn't take the chance! Especially you, Handy! She told us somethin' wasn't right with you when you volunteered to go find Greedy an' Grouchy."

"Yeah? Well, you sure did made a mess of trouble keepin' an eye on her! Now Gargamel has Yasmin and who knows what she'll do to her!"

"We're so sorry...!" the poor little klutz cried. "We didn't know Gargamel would be around...!"

"Enough now! We need to get Yasmin back." Papa said looking to Clumsy and then turned his head back up to Handy. "We'll come with you!"

"No, Papa..." Handy shook his head, "This is something I have to do alone...! I knew this would happen! I almost lost Yasmin once to that black snake months back, and smurf knows I'm not gonna lose her again! Not this time!"

"Handy, are you crazy?!" Grouchy literally screamed to him. "You are able to outsmart Azrael, but we sure know you can't get Gargamel easily! He's more powerful than you!"

"He's right!" Greedy agreed. "But together we can outsmart that old wizard and get back what's rightfully ours!"

"I know Yasmin is out there waitin' fo' ya to save her, but ya'll can't do it by yerself," Farmer cut in.

"We're all here for you Handy, and we'll do what it takes to help you get your woman back..." Greedy said, proudly.

"Yeah, we'll help you whenever you need us!" Clumsy replied. "And we all want her back!"

"Plus, I feel it's kinda my fault she got in so much trouble," Hefty said feeling guilty. "I... I just have to come with you too...!"

"Together we will get her back safely," Papa agreed.

After Handy listened to everysmurf what they said in helping him save Yasmin; his face began to relax and his expression had changed. He looked down at all of them, seeing the determination in everyone's eyes as they all looked at him. Soon, his eyes started to water a little. A few droplets of tears escaped from him and didn't fight them back. He never knew until he realized how much his Smurfs and his father really cared for him. They would do anything to help for one another because after all, a family should always stick together. And as more tears streamed down his cheeks, Handy nodded slightly and then cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, everyone... You all have no idea how much she really means to me..."

"Believe us, Handy..." Grouchy smiled back, "We all know how much you love her. And I don't blame ya one bit."

"Yeah, it's true," the chefman nodded. "And with all the letters you and your girl smurfed us, your love for her is very strong. And you would do anything for her as long as you two have each other..."

The brave and light Smurf smiled and then turned his head to Papa. His father smiled back at him and then walked up to one of the other storks, climbing on his back. "Come on now, my sons. A Smurfette needs to get saved, and we need to hurry!"

"Yes, let's go recuse Yasmin!" Clumsy soon runs up to the stork as well, climbing on his back and sits down behind Papa.

Farmer hurriedly hops onto his stork and helps up Greedy to get on. He had made sure that Greedy wouldn't struggle again as the light Smurf sat behind him. "I can sure use some excitement and adventure!" he cried. "I haven't done so in a long time!"

"Hey, that's my motto!" Hefty said to Farmer getting on his stork as Grouchy sits in front of him.

"What can I say? A farm boy sure knows how to live!"

"Alright! Is everysmurf ready?" Handy called out to everysmurf.

"I am!" Grouchy cried. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah, let's teach this old wizard a lesson!" Greedy yelled raising his arm and fist up.

The old Smurf looked to Handy and nodded saying, "Show us the way, Handy."

Handy nodded back and then turned to look to Feathers. "Come on, girl! Take us to Gargamel's castle to go rescue Yasmin!"

As told, Feathers nodded and soon spread out her wings once more and took flight, bringing Handy and herself off the ground and into the sky.

"Yahoo! Git along there! Move out!"

Soon Farmer's stork brought him and Hefty up as they followed Handy. Then Hefty and Grouchy's stork flew up, following along as well. And Papa and Clumsy's stork also flew up into the sky, following Handy and the others with all of them on their way to Gargamel's castle on the west side of the forest.

"Please hang in there, Yasmin, my daughter." Papa said.

"I'm comin' for ya, Yasmin...!" Handy said to himself. "Please be alright...!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Gargamel's castle on top of a steep but eerie hill, the wizard finally returned with his reward as Yasmin dangled inside of the net she had been caught in. His laboratory had been filled with all kinds of potions on his shelves along with his spell books stacked and piled messily from going through them all. His large, black caldron sat in the fireplace with wood already prepared for brewing. But luckily for Yasmin, the fire hadn't been started yet. The rest of the wizard's lair was cluttered with some papers, magic powders, used ingredients, and emptied bottles on the hard wood floor along with some of his filthy clothes that have never been washed. And up above from where she stood, there were about a hundred cages made of steel and iron hanging from the ceiling, big enough for a Smurf.

Yasmin looked all around the lair and up at the cages in fear, shivering as her bottom lip quivered a little. It was not too long until Gargamel soon took her out of the net and grabbed the Smurfette with his dirty, grimy hands. His fingernails were filled with dirt and the smell of his musk reeked so bad; he hadn't bathed in ages. Gargamel had then looked at Yasmin with an evil sneer and cackled at her.

"It's been so long since I've had a little company. But you will just have to make do until I've gotten the rest of you...!"

"You'll never get any of the other Smurfs!" Yasmin yelled as she tries to get free.

"Oh, but you're wrong my dear Smurfette... For you see... I've crafted something that will help me get all of you once and for all! And soon, I will extract every one of their essence to help me become the greatest and powerful wizard of all!"

And as the old wizard laughed mischievously on his future success, Yasmin grew angry and suddenly spits in his face. Gargamel reacted as he hurled back a little with his face spat on and yelled. "Ahhh! Why you...!" He wiped his face with his hand and quickly walked up to one of the cages nearby hanging from the ceiling and threw her in there. He then locked it up and placed the key near a long, wooden table piled with more potions and opened books. "I'll deal with you later...! And where's that cat, Azrael?!"

"Mrrreow..."

Azrael had finally returned as he walked, limping inside. Both his back and legs were still hurting from falling down earlier, thanks to Handy Smurf. Yasmin then sat up from the cage and looked down at them from the ceiling. Anger grew in Gargamel's eyes as he started to scold at his cat.

"You mangy cat! Can't you do anything right?! I send you to look for Smurfs and you come back empty handed!"

All Azrael could do was give him an angry look. "Meow!"

Yasmin gave a quick sigh in relief that Handy or any of the others didn't get caught by Azrael.

"Faa! Whatever!" Soon after, Gargamel turned back to the little fashionista; looking to her with more heated rage in his eyes. "You're lucky that your friends were able to escape this time... But once they come to rescue you, there's no escape! And you'll be trapped here once I get your-" He paused before he could continue and suddenly had noticed Yasmin's necklace, sparkling and shining. "My... is that little diamond I see...? And is it's shaped like a heart!"

The fashion designer gasped a little and quickly took a hold of her necklace, hiding it from him. Then she looked back at him angrily and frightened at once.

"How strange... Why would a fellow female Smurfette unlike you to be wearing a heart-shaped diamond necklace? And I thought Smurfs do not care for such things as diamonds and gold unless..." Before he finished he had thought about it for a bit and gasped. "You **are** keeping them!"

"We're not keeping gold or anything!" Yasmin shouted. "We don't need such things like that...!"

"Then where did you get that?! Answer me!"

"I don't know where it's from! It was a gift..."

"Awww..." the wizard folded both his hands. "How precious... Could it be that you've gotten it from your little friend as a token of friendship...? Well... I bet he won't mind if I, how you say, smurf it off your hands!" And with that, he tries to snatch Yasmin's necklace from her neck.

"No! Stop that!" she cried angrily turning to kick his hand away with her feet, still holding her necklace.

**"I said GIVE IT TO ME!" **Gargamel struggled to get it.

**"NEVER!"** Yasmin's yelling then resulted in retaliation as she bit into his hand.

"Oww!" The wizard had cried once more as he waved his hand and blew on it. "You little-! Fine! You'll be the first who I'll extract you essence from once I've gained your whole family of Smurfs! And then I'll have that diamond and maybe put it to good use for some magic... or better yet, riches for myself!"

"That'll never happen!" You'll fail like you do every time!"

"Oh? But with my newest invention I've constructed, I surely will not fail! And you will never get to see your friends or your home again! You hear me?! **NEVER!**"

Yasmin still looked angrily at him and sat back down. She sighed and looked down at her necklace, holding it and touching it with her thumb as her eyes started to fill with tears. Gargamel had noticed the Smurfette was beginning to cry and couldn't help but smile evilly.

"Aww... Are you going to cry now... I wouldn't want you to waste one drop of your precious essence one I've extracted them from you... Soon your friends will be coming to save you, and then they'll see what I have in store for them! But first... I still have some adjusting to do with my new invention before they arrive. So... just 'hang' in there and don't go nowhere... Oh wait... You can't! Hahaha!"

The menacing warlock then turned to his cat as he continued. "Azrael! Keep an eye on this Smurfette and watch out for any Smurfs coming your way while I work on a few tweaks on my invention. They'll surely be dying for what I have in store once it's finally complete! Hahahahaha!"

Azrael too laughed along with him and then jumped onto one of the shelves to watch Yasmin. He licked over his mouth as Yasmin turned her head away from him. She soon put her head down and began to cry more, holding her necklace tightly in both of her hands.

"Now will you excuse me, there's much work to be done!" Gargamel began to cackle as he left the room and shut the door.

And as Azrael looked to Gargamel after he left, he looks back to Yasmin, smiling devilishly. He then tries to reach for the cage with his claws as the Smurfette suddenly looks up to him with tears still falling down.

"Leave me alone you ugly cat!"

Azrael still tries to get his paws on Yasmin until he suddenly slips a little. However, he began to slip even more until he suddenly fell off the shelf. He was able to grab onto the cage with both of his paws, saving him from the fall. The orange tabby then pulls himself up, hanging on the cage dangling to and fro. Soon, Yasmin looks back up to him with fear in her eyes. The cage swung back and forth, making creaking noises as Azrael tried to reach for her again, putting one of his paws through the bars.

"Take your dirty paws away from me!"

But before the cat was able to even lay one paw on Yasmin, Gargamel suddenly comes back in hearing the entire ruckus. "Azrael!" he shouted up to him. "Get down from there! I told you to look after her, not fool around! If you even so dare as to lay another claw on her, I'll just have to extract you as well!"

Azrael had then stopped and looked to Gargamel. "...Mrrew..." And with bitter defeat, he obeyed his master and jumped back down. Yasmin looked down at him as well, with her heart still racing with fear and breathed a little quickly.

"Just for that, you'll be staying outside and keep a look out for any Smurfs so you won't bother with this one again!" Gargamel then opened the front door as he picked up the cat and threw him out. Azrael gave out a quick cry after he was thrown out as the wizard closed the door again shut. Frustrated from earlier, he walked back up to the Smurfette and said, "And as for you, I don't want to hear another peep out of you, or I will extract your essence sooner than you think!"

The fashionista Smurfette gave him another angry look and doesn't say anything to him. She then turned around so she wouldn't have to look at his ugly old face. The evil wizard began to feel more frustrated with Yasmin's actions and was just about to lose his patience.

"Bah!" Gargamel then turns around and returns to the other room, slamming the door behind him.

After he had finally left, Yasmin sighed, closing her eyes as she begins to cry again softly. She sat in the cold cage all by herself way up high as she hugged her knees close to her chest. She then placed her arms folded on top of her knees and laid her head on top, covering her face with more tears streaming down. All was hopeless... but she had hoped for Handy and the others would come to rescue her eventually without having Gargamel catch them on cue. All she could do now was wait, and pray for the better good to happen soon as she stayed closed up in her small prison.

* * *

Elsewhere, Handy and the other Smurfs were close by on their storks as they all made it to the evil wizard's castle. Grouchy had been the first to spot it and cried out, "Look! There it is!"

"Ahh! I see it too!" Hefty said looking up ahead.

"It looks creepy..." Clumsy said, feeling a chill smurf past his spine.

"Careful now, my little Smurfs," Papa warned before they would all land. "It's very dangerous around here, and we don't know what kind of traps and other unsmurfy things might be around."

Speaking of unsmurfy things...

"Oh no...! Azrael is outside!" Farmer pointed down, seeing the mischievous cat jumping onto the window of Gargamel's home.

"Oh, that's just great..!" Greedy rolled his eyes.

"Someone needs to act as a decoy to lure him away from there..." Hefty suggested.

"I'll do it," the lightman volunteered. "The rest of you go and save Yasmin while I give this cat what for once we land...!"

As soon as they all landed, they hid their storks and Feathers near a bush close by. They all got off quietly as they all seen Azrael nearby standing by the window sill. Greedy took a closer look as he prepared himself to go stall the mangy cat, loosening up his legs a bit.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Grouchy worried, "The last time we smurfed away from him, I could barely catch my breath!"

"Don't worry, boy," the brave Smurf turned to him. "I'll take care of that nasty feline what for! They don't call me Greedy for nothing...! Just save Yasmin so we can smurf out of here."

"Good luck, Greedy," Handy said placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Greedy nodded at him and smiled back.

"We'll see you later, Hefty," Papa said. "Come back safe and sound."

Back up on the window sill, Azrael was licking his paw until his nose suddenly catches a familiar scent. He could smell the other Smurfs close by as he looked around to see where they were at. His eyes were fixated and looked sharply for them until he heard some rustling. With his ears twitching at the sound, he turned to see where the noise had been coming from. Then out of nowhere, Greedy sprints out from the brush and begins to run.

He stops close by and shouts out, waving his arm, "Hey, ya ugly, furry, beast! I'm right here! Come and smurf me if you can!"

Azrael finally sees him and hisses. He then quickly jumps off of the window and runs, chasing after him. The tough and witty Smurf in the white stuck his tongue out at him and soon made a run for it with that cat smurfing on his trail.

Meanwhile, Handy, Papa, and the other Smurfs climbed up to the front of the window and looked around from the inside. There was no sign of Gargamel in sight as Handy carefully opened the window and let himself and the rest of the Smurfs in quietly. He looked all around and seen all the Smurf cages hanging from the ceiling. Farmer winced a little, seeing all those cages that were made only for them if they were to be captured. Everything all seemed quiet until Handy heard soft cries coming from up above. He quickly looked up and gasped as he found his girlfriend and female all caged up.

_"It's Yasmin...! She's up there!" _he whispered.

_"How are we gonna smurf her down?"_ Grouchy whispered back.

_"Good question!" _Farmer whispered also.

_"Isn't here maybe a rope or something so we can climb up there?" _Hefty asked as he looks around.

_"And how do we open the cage...?" _Clumsy wondered.

_"There's gotta be a key around somewhere!" _Farmer said.

_"There it is!" _Grouchy points toward a table with a key by some opened books and magic potions.

_"Good eye, Grouchy!"_ Handy looked from afar.

_"And I can see some rope as Hefty mentioned!" _Farmer pointed out, showing them the rope in the corner of the room.

_"Ah, that's great!" _Handy said. _"I have an idea! Here's the plan... We'll use the rope and smurf it up to that cage Yasmin's in. Grouchy? You and I will smurf the rope together. Papa? You think you can smurf the key?"_

Papa nodded and whispered, _"I'll do my best. It won't be easy not to make any noise since there are so many bottles of potions in the way."_

_"What do we do if Gargamel comes in...?" _Clumsy asked.

_"You'll be on the lookout if Gargamel smurfs in here while Hefty and Farmer keep a lookout for Azrael. _Greedy_ should have no problem handling him a while longer. Once Grouchy and I set up the rope, Papa will smurf us the key and I'll climb up to save Yasmin."_

_"Man, I sure hope that your plan works Handy..." _Grouchy groaned a little. _"I hate havin' to see that we end up being smurfed by Gargamel too soon."_

_"It will," _Handy responded._ "And I cannot give up on Yasmin that easily. She needs me..."_

_"A-alright then...!" _Clumsy said.

_"Is everysmurf ready?" _Papa whispered to them. _"We need to do this very quick and very quiet."_

_"We're ready...!"_ Farmer replied. _"_Hefty_ an' I will look for any traces if _Greedy_ or that darn cat returns."_

_"Alright then! Come on, Grouchy!" _The light, slender Smurf soon hops off the window sill as Grouchy follows with him.

_"I know I'm not gonna like this..." _the scowling Smurf said to himself. _"But it is for Yasmin's sake after all..."_

_"Good luck!" _Clumsy whispered out.

Papa had also hopped off the window as well, heading for the table where the key was laying on. Handy and Grouchy soon grabbed the long rope lying in the corner and tied one end like a cowboy's lasso. They then looked up to where Yasmin was hanging as they moved back. Handy held on to the rope and began to twirl it in the air, aiming for the hook that was holding up the cage. As soon as he found his target; he tossed the rope with all his strength high into the air and made his target perfectly with the loop hanging on the hook.

_"Got it!" _Then both he and Grouchy begin to pull on it as the loop made a tight knot around the hook.

_"Awesome!" _Grouchy cheered.

_"Now we just have to wait for the key!"_

From up above back in her cage, Yasmin had been crying until she looked up and noticed the rope. She gave out a quick gasp as she got up to her feet again and carefully looked down. Her heart had made a jump as she saw both Handy and Grouchy from down below. _"Handy!" _she whispered and smiled while some tears still rolled down her cheeks.

Not too far from where Handy and Grouchy were, Papa Smurf climbed up to the table and carefully snuck through all the bottles filled with potions without knocking them over. He finally managed to find the key and takes it. Soon, he made his way back to the edge of the table and climbed down again. He quickly ran up to Handy, seeing that he and Grouchy already made progress in smurfing to rope up and gives him the key.

_"There you go, my son."_

_"Thanks Papa," _Handy whispered, taking the key as he soon grabs on the rope and hangs on. _"I'll be back..."_

He then begins to climb up and carefully hangs on as he hurriedly makes it up to the cage. Both Papa and Grouchy watched him climb up the rope from below as Handy bravely made his attempt to rescue his Smurfette in distress. Wow... It was almost as if Yasmin were a princess and Handy her knight in shining armor. The little fashion designer back up in her cold cell looked down to her brave Smurf, placing a hand close to her heart as she waited for him. It was not long now until Handy finally made it up to the cage as he seen Yasmin and smiled.

_"Ya missed me...?"_ The slender Smurf then swings to the cage and hangs on while holding the key in place.

_"Oh, Handy..." _Yasmin said, reaching her hand through the bars and touches him. _"Please be careful...!"_

_"I promise you... I gotcha."_ And with that, he placed the key through the lock and turned it slowly. Handy carefully turned the key without making a sound until the lock finally popped opened. _"Ah!"_ He smiled as he removed the lock with the key still intact out and tossed it inside the cage. Then he opened the cage up and waited for Yasmin to smurf into his open arms.

_"Hahaha! He got it!"_ Grouchy whispered and smiled.

Yasmin had then quickly walked up to him and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry...!" she said beginning to cry again.

Handy held her close and brushed his hand against her back, hushing her softly. _"It's ok... I'm not mad... But we have to smurf outta here before Gargamel returns."_

The thinker looked to him and nodded and soon looked to the door where Gargamel was in. _"He's in that room, working on some new invention with which he wants to catch us all..."_

_"Then there's no time to smurf! We better hurry! Hang on...!"_ Handy then holds Yasmin in place as he jumps back onto the rope, hanging on and swinging a little until it stopped. Then slowly but carefully, he slides with her down on the rope to where Papa and Grouchy were waiting. They both finally made it back safely as Handy placed Yasmin down onto her feet gently.

_"Alright!" _Grouchy cheered once more. _"We got Yasmin!"_

_"Yasmin, I am so glad you're alright," _Papa said, hugging his daughter.

_"Thank you for all of you coming to save me..."_

_"It was no problem at all... But I hate havin' to smurf here another minute!"_

_"Yeah, you're right. And Yasmin said that Gargamel has some kind of invention he's working on just over in the other room that would catch us all..."_

_"Then we need to smurf away from here as fast as we can," _Papa reacted hesitantly. _"Quick, climb to the window again. When we're outside, we just need to wait for Hefty to come back."_

_"There's no need!" _Farmer called out to them quietly, _"I see him comin' closer! And Azrael's nowhere to be found!"_

_"Finally! Let's get the smurf outta here!" _Grouchy then without a doubt runs and climbs up to the window.

Handy soon follows Grouchy and Papa while holding on to Yasmin's hand. Grouchy had been the first to climb back up making Papa the second to climb up to the window as well.

_"Great, you did it!"_ Clumsy said happily.

Yasmin had held onto Handy's hand tight and looked worriedly to the door of the room where Gargamel was in. Her heart grew heavy and remembered what the wizard had said. Then she thought about her dream from last night. Could it be that it was-?

_"C'mon, babe!" _Handy snapped her out of it. _"You climb up first! I'll be right behind you!"_

The fashionista in the visor turned her head to him and nodded. And as told, she begins to climb up to the window where everyone was waiting. The lightman too begins to climb up following Yasmin. However, as Handy climbed, he suddenly began to have another feeling, causing his whole body to sting. He somehow felt something else was going to happen, but tried to ignore the matter. Soon enough, Yasmin was the second to last to make it safely to the window, joining with the others.

Back outside the old wizard's lair, Greedy finally made it back until his body became weary from running and dropped to the ground. He panted hard and looked up from the opened window. He tried to catch his breath before he was able to say anything. _"Hah... hahh... haahh... _Is anysmurf still there?_"_

As Farmer heard him, he looked from the window inside popped his head outside and whispered, _"Yeah, we're still here! And we got Yasmin too!"_

"That's great news!" the slender wheezed, gasping for air. "I thought I would never get rid of that Azrael that easily...! He sure is one fast cat to run from!"

Back inside, Handy finally made it to the top as Yasmin helped him up and then looked to the others. Their great and loyal leader soon looked down to Hefty from the window and whispered, _"Thank you, _Greedy_! Now let's smurf away from here!" _Papa then begins to climb down the window to get outside. He had been the first to make it out safely. But then, as Clumsy was just about to follow his path, he tripped backwards a little and accidently hits a vase which then resulted to falling down to the floor and broke into pieces with a loud crash. All the other Smurfs gasped at the loud sound and quickly turned their heads to him.

_"Oops...!"_

_"Clumsy!" _Grouchy whispered angrily.

_"Shhhh! Do you hear something...?" _Handy paused and listened to see where the sound was coming from.

_"Do you think he didn't notice it...?" _Hefty whispered.

But before Handy would say something, he turned his head to the door, hearing in on the sounds coming from where Gargamel was. For a brief moment, the sounds have stopped. Handy's heart jumped a little feeling a little relieved that it stopped. But suddenly without warning, he saw the door knob beginning to turn. He gasped with a quick fright and turned to the others to move out.

_"All of you, smurf out now!"_

_"Ohh smurf!" _Grouchy cried as he quickly jumped from the window and landed outside as Farmer followed and did the same.

_"I'm so sorry guys!" _Clumsy cried as he too jumped out as well, but then accidentally lands on top of Grouchy.

"Oww!" the grouch cried, falling to the ground with the klutzy Smurf on top of his back. "Nice..." he sarcastically retorted, looking up to him, but then falls face forwards. Back up in the window, Handy and Yasmin were the only two Smurfs left to jump down. Yasmin was still holding Handy's hand, ready to jump along with him as well.

_"Let's go!" _But as soon as he and Yasmin were about to jump, the door swung open and there before them was Gargamel all covered in soot. He looked all around and then witnessed that Yasmin was free from her cage, seeing the rope hanging from the hook. The wizard then turned and saw both her and Handy, holding hands, as they saw him with sudden fear in their eyes.

"AHA! I knew you would come here!" he yelled as he then looks to the floor, seeing his porcelain vase shattered. "And I see that you broke one of my vases!"

"That was my fault..!" Clumsy called from outside.

"CLUMSY!" All the Smurfs from outside yelled to him.

Yasmin soon quickly jumps down with Handy and shouted out, **"Everybody skedaddle!"**

Then all the Smurfs hurriedly made a dash for it back to the bushes where they left their storks along with Feathers. As they all ran as far away from the warlock's home, Gargamel slams the door wide open with his foot along with his net in his grasp as he goes and chases after them.

"You all will not escape from me!"

"Run faster, Greedy!" Farmer cried.

"I'm trying!" Hefty cried, trying to keep up. "You don't know how much I already had to run today!"

"For smurf's sake!" Hefty bellowed as he saw Greedy was already losing the pace, holding back. He couldn't let Gargamel catch him without a doubt with him being the only Smurf with weaker running endurance. So, Hefty ran up to him hurriedly with Farmer taking the lead and swept him into his arms and draped him over on his back.

Farmer turned and saw the strongman picking up the pace as much as he could, following up to him. "Damn! Are y'all able to smurf him all this way?!"

"It'll help me get some more muscle in my arms!" Hefty panted. "Besides, I need the exercise if I wanna look good for Jenny!"

"Whoa! Don't let me fall down now!" the overweight Smurf cried, holding on.

Yasmin didn't bother to look back as she ran following them to the storks, while she still held Handy's hand.

"We're almost there!" Handy panted as he ran. "I can see Papa and Grouchy have made it!"

Not only were they the only ones that made it, but Clumsy as well. Papa had already smurfed onto his stork as Clumsy quickly gets on the back of the stork.

"Smurf faster, my sons and daughter!" Papa cried to them.

"Hehehehe! I've got you now!" Gargamel said closing in on them, swinging his net.

As they all kept running, Handy turned back and saw that Gargamel as closing in on Hefty holding onto Greedy. His eyes had widened and cried out, "Hefty! He's right on your track!"

"I'm smurfing as fast as I can! Greedy's far too heavy for me than I thought!"

Greedy then closes his eyes as he saw Gargamel smurfing closer. "Could you stop talking about how heavy I am?!"

"C'mon! You just gotta smurf faster!" Farmer yelled until he saw up ahead, joining Handy and Yasmin.

"I'm trying!" Hefty grunted.

"This is too easy!" the wizard cackled. "Trying to help the other smurf when clearly..." Before he would finish, he suddenly became victorious as he caught both Hefty and Greedy in his net and stopped running. "...He's too light! Hahahaha!"

After both Hefty and Greedy had been caught, Handy turned and stopped as he gasped in horror. **"HEFTY!" **

**"GREEDY!" **Farmer cried as he stopped running as well, looking to them in shock.

"Oh no!" Yasmin had stopped running as well and looks to him in fear.

"Hey! Let us go!" Hefty cried as Greedy struggled and grunted. All Gargamel could do was cackle more evilly in his success in catching them.

"Smurf! He's got Hefty and Greedy!" Grouchy cried.

"What shall we do, Papa?" Clumsy asked their father worriedly.

"Let me thing, let me think...!"

And before the other Smurfs could do anything else, Azrael suddenly plunges out of a bush and stands in front of Handy, Yasmin and Farmer. Handy's eyes had widened and quickly steps back. "Azrael!"

"Oh, smurf, no! This is it!" Farmer cried in agony taking a few steps back.

Greedy soon saw the cat closing in on them slowly as he struggled more in the wizard's net. "Crap! I thought I'd lost him for sure!"

"Ahhh, I wish we would've never smurfed down here...!" Hefty cried, feeling guiltier than ever before.

"We need to smurf that cat away from them!" Papa said, watching them all from afar.

"Yeah, but how?!" Grouchy cried.

In horror, both Handy and Yasmin held onto each other tight as Farmer stood back even more with Azrael coming in closer at them. The cat sneered and hissed with his eyes adjusted on his prey as stepped a little closer to the three terrified Smurfs.

"Hahahaha! There's no use running anymore, Smurfs! Because I finally got you now!" Gargamel laughed mechanically as the Smurfs were about to fall victim to him along with Azrael.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 34. You're scaring me...!**

* * *

As all three Smurfs stood in front of the evil wizard and his deceiving cat, Yasmin held Handy tight and shivered. "You should've smurfed back home without me...!" she cried.

"And have him smurf your life?!" Handy yelled after he turned to Yasmin and then pulled her closer, looking to her face to face. "Yasmin! We came here because we care about you! I was the one that found out you were captured by Gargamel when I smurfed your pencil! Yasmin... I can never live without you! I'd rather die than see you suffer in the hands of this freak! I would never lose you to him!"

The light Smurf then begins to calm down as he cupped her cheek with his palm and continued. "Remember what I said to you before...? That I'll always be there for you no matter what happens...? And that I promise I'd made sure you were safe from any harm...?" He soon took out Yasmin's pink pencil from his side left pocket and placed it gently above Yasmin's left ear. After that, he cupped her cheek once again, looking into her eyes. "I can't break that promise to you, Yasmin... I could never...! Because I need you..." And before Handy finished, tears started to form in his eyes a little. "I love you, Yasmin..."

"What is this...?" Gargamel said to himself confused as he watched the two Smurfs before him.

The little fashion designer blushed deeply while she listened to him and looked into his eyes. She began to feel how her eyes were also starting to fill with tears and said, "...And I love you, Handy..."

Azrael reacted quickly and stuck out his tongue, feeling disgusted from all this.

"So, that's it!" Gargamel cried out. "The necklace and the hand holding after I saw you two the last time?! You're in love with each other...?! How disgusting!"

Handy turned and looked back up to him and glared at the old wizard, holding Yasmin tight. Farmer began to cower a little, shaken with fear with his eyes fixated on both Gargamel and his cat.

"After all this time when you were holding hands, I did not realize you two had something going on! This has got to be the most sickening thing I ever seen in my life!"

And as Yasmin looked up to Gargamel as well, she yelled, "Well, I guess you're just jealous that **you **don't have anyone who loves you!"

Before any of the others would say anything else, Azrael hissed as he slowly walked closer to them. The Smurfs all gave out a frightened gasp as they all stepped back a little further, afraid to run.

Clumsy back along with Papa and Grouchy couldn't help but do something about this before the others would about to be captured with Hefty and Greedy already in Gargamel's clutches. "We need to help them...!" And with that, he jumps off the stork and runs toward to Azrael.

"Clumsy! Wait! What are you doing?!" Papa cried out to him.

"Clumsy, come back here!" Grouchy shouted.

"Azrael! Get them!"

Back inside the net without letting Gargamel see him, Greedy begins to dig into his brown, leathered pouch and quickly takes out a small pocket knife. He begins to cut through the net to break him and Hefty free.

Soon before the orange tabby was about to jolt after the three Smurfs, Clumsy heroically comes to their rescue and grabs a hold of Azrael's tail before he could do anything. "You're not going to hurt my friends!" he cried.

Confused, Azrael turns around and sees Clumsy. "Meow!" He begins to wag his tail to and fro to get rid of him. But Clumsy still held on to his tail as tight as he could. "Whaaa!" This had also given the other Smurfs the opportunity to continue running while Azrael ferociously tried to get Clumsy off, causing himself to run around in circles. And with the other one still caught, Hefty noticed what Greedy was up to and watched it cutting the net.

_"You smurfing a pocket knife with me?" _Hefty whispered.

_"Yeah," _he turned to him and whispered. _"Jenny told me to smurf a few things along just in case we smurfed into any trouble..."_ Then he turned back and continued cutting parts of the net off.

Gargamel began to grow frustrated, seeing the situation with his cat and saw that the other Smurfs have escaped. "Azrael! You damned cat! You're letting them get away! I take care of this!" And with that, he quickly walked over and snatched up Clumsy from the cat's tail.

"Ahhh! Let me down!" the Smurf cried as he struggled.

Afterwards, Azrael quickly goes and chases after the others. Papa back with Grouchy had been watching everything and had to do something to save the others along with Clumsy. Then he thought up a quick plan and began to talk to his stork.

"Alright my little friend, I guess we need to handle this now...!" The stork nodded and soon flies up a little and makes his way straight to Gargamel. Both he and the stork begin to fly around him, until the stork started to attack him with his beak. "Let them go, Gargamel!"

With a quick flinch, Gargamel covered himself with his arms, avoiding from being pecked. "Oh! Ow! Ouch! Never!"

Greedy was able to cut one last part of the net and tears it apart. It was now big enough for both him and Hefty to escape. "Haha! Got it!" he cheered and leaped out from the net.

"Great job, Greedy!" Hefty cried and jumps out after him.

"Aaahh, help!" Clumsy was still in Gargamel's hand as the stork still flew around him and pecked on his hand with which he held him from.

"Ow!" the old wizard cried, trying to dodge the attacks. "No matter what you do, I will never let your Smurfs from my clutches!"

Before the other Smurfs were able to get away, Hefty quickly took something else out of Greedy's leather pouch and turned to Greedy. "Hey Greedy, still have some of those smurfberries left over?"

"Um... yeah?" Greedy looked at him wondering and then took some out of his pocket.

"Good! You'll see!" the strongman said as he takes them.

"Hey, what do you wanna do with them?"

"You'll thank me later! Run!" And as told, Greedy high-tails it back to the others as Hefty soon reveals a small sling-shot from Greedy's pouch. "Hey, garbage breath!" he shouted, turning to the wizard.

Gargamel was still struggling being pecked until he heard the strongman. And with his eyes widened and his face in shock, he looked down at him who was now free from his net. "What?! How's that possible?!"

"Eat this!" And with that, Hefty pulled on the end of the rubber back with the smurfberries in place and flinged them all up into Gargamel's face.

"Ahhh!" The old crone began to cry aloud as some of the smurfberry juices stung his eyes. He immediately covered his eyes, resulting in letting go of his tattered net along with Clumsy.

"Direct hit! Haha!" After Hefty make his attack, he soon made a beeline out of his sight back to the other Smurfs.

"Why you miserable, little Smurfs!" Gargamel yelled with his eyes still covered.

And before Clumsy hurled to the ground, Papa was able to take a hold of his hand and pulled him up on the stork's back, flying as far from the wizard as possible.

"Whew! Thanks, Papa!"

"Is everysmurf safe?" Papa called to the others.

They both witnessed that Azrael was still chasing Farmer, running for his dear life crying out, "WAHHH! This cat don't know when to stop!"

Back with the other storks, both Handy and Yasmin finally made it as they hurriedly hopped on Feathers. Handy soon moved their bags and laced them around the stork's net without losing them and then turned to Grouchy. "Grouchy, ya better smurf on your stork quick 'cuz we're not waitin' any longer!"

"And leave the others behind?! Are you crazy?!"

"I have an idea! Just get on your stork and smurf out!"

"Alright! Whatever you say!" the scowling Smurf sighed as he then quickly gets on his stork.

"Feathers!" Handy called to her, "Let the other storks know to fly to the other Smurfs and smurf them while they're still heading this way!"

And as told, Feathers nodded and begins to squawk to the other storks. They listen to her as they obeyed and did what she said with Grouchy's stork heading out first. The stork flapped his wings and flew straight towards where Hefty was heading at full speed, causing the Smurf to react with a cry.

"Whoa! Not so fast!"

And after Feathers flew on out with Handy and Yasmin, the other stork soon flew and headed towards for Farmer and Greedy. The light Smurf who had been running saw the stork coming closer and tried to jump on his back, but failed.

"Hey! I can't jump that high!"

With that failed attempt, the stork decides to let Farmer get on first and flies into the direction where he still got chased by Azrael. The orange tabby had seen the stork flying near him, causing himself to stop running before he collided with him. And before they all collided, the stork swings back up into the air and head back for Greedy with Farmer lending out.

"I gotcha Greedy! Just smurf my hand!"

Greedy saw Farmer coming his way and tried to jump one last time. And at that time, he was able to grab his hand and finally managed to get on the back of the stork with his help.

"Thanks, man...!" he panted heavily with Azrael looking after them and hissed.

"Anytime, pal! Now let's smurf on outta here!" Then their stork flew them up into the sky where they were safe.

Grouchy was still on his stork as he filled on over to Hefty, seeing him running. "Yo! Hefty! Over here!"

"What?" Hefty wondered as he saw Grouchy flying, "Hey! Grouchy! Smurf me a hand!"

"Will do!" Grouchy then flew closer and held out his hand as Hefty grabbed hold. He managed to swing up onto the stork and sat along behind Grouchy.

"Thanks, boy! I owe ya one!"

"You owe me quite a few! But as long I'm in front this time, I'll take the lead!"

"Go on ahead! He's all yours!"

"Smurf up, stork!" And with Grouchy's command, the stork soars up a full speed into to sky. "Whoa! I hate going fast!"

"He's a tough one, he is!" Hefty laughed. "You have to be a little easier on him."

"Uhhh... I think I'm gonna smurf..." he moaned, beginning to feel sick as he holds his hand up to his mouth holding it in.

"Hehehehe!"

As everysmurf finally escaped from the evil wizard and his cat Azrael, Papa and Clumsy flew on their stork up to where the others were. "He can't get us up here!" Papa said, "Let us finally smurf home now...!"

And with all the Smurfs cheering in victory, Clumsy looked back down to Gargamel and Azrael and stuck his tongue out at them. Handy had looked down as well while he was up on Feathers siting in front of Yasmin, laughing at them.

"You'll have to try better next time!" he yelled down. "And as much as you don't like the idea of two MALE AND FEMALE Smurfs together; well, I'm proud that I have somesmurf to love other than you! Hahaha! And if you mess with any of my friends or my female again, there will be hell to pay when I'm back!"

As all the Smurfs finally flew away, Gargamel finally opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. "No! NOOOO!" he shouted, waving his arms out in a fist. "Smurfs! You cannot get away! I will have your life essence! GRRR!"

The failed wizard had then stomped on the ground like a little spoiled, rotten, child as he turned to rush back inside his castle! "Come, Azrael! It's time to test out my newest invention and get all of those Smurfs once and for all! They'll be sorry that they ever faced the great and all powerful wizard, GARGAMEL! Ahahahahahaha!"

And just as he was just about to head inside, he smashed his face into the door realizing that it was closed. "Ow! D'ohhh!" He grabbed onto his face and then felt his head, rubbing it. He soon cussed frantically and opened the door into his home, quickly rushing to his laboratory along with Azrael following him.

* * *

Back in the skies with the Smurfs, Yasmin still looked down and held Handy tightly, worrying about what Gargamel will do next. Up in front, Papa took the lead as his stork begins to fly towards home with Grouchy and Hefty behind him.

"Thank smurfs we don't have to deal with them anymore!" Grouchy said, "I'm startin' to grow tried of these guys around! We should've left them back in New York two years ago!"

"And have Patrick and Grace worry about him in their time?" Hefty asked from behind. "Hehehe! I think they'd be much better without them there. Who knows what other trouble they would've smurfed if they stayed there longer?"

"Yeah, but it was nice without them around for once... I just don't see why Papa had to smurf them back here with his potions...?"

"Now I have only five smurfberries left since Hefty had to throw some of them into Gargamel's face..." Greedy said to Farmer and sighed. "Those poor smurfberries..."

"Oh, Greedy..." Farmer laughed, shaking his head. "Y'all should be thankful that them smurfberries saved our blue hides! And I think that'll earn ya more than you can swallow when we get back!" He laughed before he continued. "I say with all that trouble we've been through today, you deserve a lot more than just a reward."

"I do.." Greedy said, beginning to eat one of the smurfberries.

From behind them, Yasmin was still looking down for a while until she turned back around to give Handy a soft kiss on his cheek. The lightman had then turned to her and smiled. Afterwards, he soon overheard Farmer's conversation as he looked to both him and Greedy, listening in.

"Look, Greedy... About what I said before... I know I've always kept tellin' ya to cut back on the sweets and food you smurf and start eatin' healthier choices and exercise... And I feel I've been overreactin' a bit from all this..." Farmer had then put his head down and sighed. "And... I just wanna say that I'm sorry..." he continued and looked back up to him. "I cannot change who you are or fer an'body else... But sometimes, I worry fer ya and wonder what'da might happen one day if you end up really sick. But I'm just thinkin' out loud... However, there is one thing I'll always remember... is that yer my best friend. And you'll always be my best friend no matter what. So therefore... whenever y'all decide that ya wanna do this... I won't rush ya... So you can have all the time you need in the world..."

Greedy soon chewed his smurfberry very slowly while he listened to Farmer. "...You're worryin' about me?" he asked and swallowed the berry. "Aw, man, you sure are the best buddy in the world! You don't have to be sorry for what you said... I know that I can never get enough of all those sweets... And I also know that I'm... well... kinda thin... but..." He sighed before he continued. "Ahh, I don't know. I'm just so glad to have such a smurfy friend like you!" Afterwards, the short, thin Smurf begins to hug him tightly. "And you know that I promised Handy that I'll start walking with him every day once we're all back!"

"Aww, c'mere you!" Farmer smiled as he begins to nudge his head playfully.

"Heyy!" Greedy started to laugh, "Stop that!"

Yasmin then started to giggle a little while she watched them. Handy had smiled and laughed a bit until he looked back to Yasmin. He began to notice that she wasn't feeling herself as the model Smurfette looked somewhat sad.

"Babe...? What's wrong...?"

The Smurfette soon looked up to him and replied, "Ohh, it's nothing..."

"Are you sure...?" Handy asked, feeling curious. "You seem rather puzzled..."

Before Yasmin responded, she sighed and smiled a little at him. "It's nothing, really."

Handy still looked to her, feeling more worried. He then draped one arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed her nose. "I'm just glad that I have you back. I was so worried and thought I'd lose you..."

"And I was so scared..." Yasmin said, taking a hold of her necklace, "He even wanted to smurf my necklace away from me..."

"What? How dare he?!" Handy cried. "I smurfed that diamond and gave it to you from the bottom of my heart! What would he possibly want with it?"

"I don't know... But I bit into his ugly hand as he tried to grab it...!"

"Ugh...! That must've tasted awful..."

"It did!" Yasmin laughed a little, "...But at least it was worth it..."

"And you're worth saving..." The light, brave Smurf had soon placed his hand under Yasmin's chin, kissing her lips and sighed. "You're the reason why my heart is still smurfin' like I've mentioned before," he smiled.

Yasmin smiled back sweetly and looked into his eyes and cuddled up to him.

"Let's just hope that's the last we'll ever see of Gargamel for a while..." Handy said.

Then for some reason, Yasmin hold him a little tight after what Handy just said. The slender Smurf could feel the tight squeeze coming her before he had started to strain a little. "Whoa, babe. Easy there... Ya smurfing too tight." Handy looked to her as Yasmin didn't say anything else. He waited for her response; however, he started to worry after her being so quiet for a short amount of time. "Yasmin...?" Yasmin still doesn't answer while she kept holding onto him tightly. "Yasmin? Is everything alright...?"

The fashion designer still wouldn't speak until she suddenly began to cry softly and shivered. Handy couldn't help but look to her sadly and held her close. He'd then closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth a little, calming her down. _"Shhh... It's okay... You're safe now..." _he whispered as he stroked her back. _"You're safe..."_

Yasmin soon looked up to him while tears streamed down her face crying, "I love you, Handy... I love you...!"

"Yasmin..." Handy shook, beginning to grow more worried. "What's wrong with you...?! You're scaring me...!"

"I'm sorry... I'm just so scared that... that..." she couldn't finish as she started to cry more.

"What...? What!?" The light Smurf with the pencil suddenly began to have another feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling like no other as if something worse was about to happen. Then without a hesitation, he gasped as he figured it out and shook his head. "No... No, it can't be...! Could it...?"

Yasmin couldn't say anything and put her head down, crying into Handy's light chest. Handy looked down to her and held her tight. Then all of a sudden, he begins to have a panic attack feeling that they weren't out of the woods yet. He soon heard something from afar that has never been heard out of nowhere and gave out another gasp. He turned to where the sounds were coming from, but there wasn't anything to be seen. His heart pounded hard straight through his chest, with Yasmin listening when she too felt the same fear he was having. The light Smurf breathed heavily and began to panic more with the sounds starting to roar and coming closer.

And without haste and a moment too soon, he turned his head back and shouts out to Papa. **"PAPA! PAPA! STOP! TURN BACK!"**

Papa then turned to Handy, listening to his cries as Clumsy did as well, wondering. "Why? What is it?"

**"HE'S COMING!"**

With Grouchy overhearing, he turns to Handy as Hefty did the same. "What's he smurfin' on about?" Grouchy wondered.

**"SMURF THE OTHER WAY BEFORE-"**

However, before Handy could finish, the sounds were coming closer as Hefty heard it. "Do you hear that?"

"What's happenin'?!" Farmer cried, hearing it as well.

"This doesn't sound good...!" Greedy cried.

And suddenly before any other Smurf noticed, Clumsy turned around and saw Gargamel appear on some sort of machine that was able to fly! **"PAPA SMURF!"**

"Oh no!" Papa cried as he quickly flies with his stork into a different direction.

Both Hefty and Grouchy had turned and saw the wizard as well and screamed from the top of their lungs.

"Smurf the other way!" the strongman shouted.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Grouchy cried, turning the stork around to follow Papa.

"GARGAMEL! He's back! Let's high-tail it, Greedy!" And then the country Smurf turns his stork to follow up with the others.

Handy and Yasmin both turned and saw the wizard and froze with fear. They both held on to each other tight as Handy's lower lip began to quiver. Gargamel had appeared before them with Azrael riding long saddle on his greatest invention ever created. It was a giant flying machine with a set of long giant wings on each side sewn and nailed with very strong fabric and balsa wood. How he was able to fly the contraption was through muscle power by pedaling with his legs. There are also handles on each side to keep him well-balanced as he pedaled and buttons built in surrounding in the middle inside where he sat. To keep him from harm, he was wearing a tattered, beat up helmet with protective goggles attached to it. The Smurfs had never been so scared in their life as the maniacal wizard cackled evilly at them.

"Now we've got them, Azrael!"

"Y-Y-Yasmin..." Handy stuttered shaking with fear, "T-t-that dream you smurfed...? It wasn't a dream, was it...?"

"Please...! Let us just smurf away from here!" Yasmin yelled.

"Hahahahaha! Thought you all would get away from me that easily? Well think again!" Soon, Gargamel's machine begins to hurl at them.

**"FEATHERS! FLY AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" **Handy shouted.

Feathers turned to him as she obeyed and flew faster, following up to the other Smurfs.

"You will not escape! I will have you and the others with my newest creation I've constructed! With this, I can now reach new heights and find your village with ease!"

And with that said, Gargamel pedals after them as the wings begin to flap harder. Yasmin squinted her eyes and held onto Handy tight while they both managed to make their way up with Papa Smurf.

"Man, and I thought he gave up already!" Greedy cried.

"We need to split up!" Papa quickly turned to the others, "Or else he'll smurf us all!"

"Good plan!" Hefty agreed. "There's no way he can if we all separate!"

"Then let's do it!" Grouchy cried. "There's no turning back home until we've mangled him!"

And there on, they smurfed with Papa's plan as both him and Clumsy begin to fly in another direction. Farmer too turned their stork flying west as Grouchy turned the opposite direction, heading east. Feathers had then headed north as she shoots herself higher at high altitude along with Handy and Yasmin hanging on tight.

"They're splitting up?!" Gargamel yelled, pedaling faster. "Hahaha! How wonderful! Now I can try out my latest work in catching them on guard!"

He soon presses one of the buttons built in as two, long tube-like cylinders come out on each end of the machine. They start to move as they aim towards the Smurfs all flying in different directions. "Hehehe!" Then he presses another button as nets suddenly begin to spew out of the tubes. One net luckily misses as it passes right by Farmer and Greedy.

"What in darn Smurf was that?"

Greedy then looked back to Gargamel and his machine as he saw the nets flying out towards them. "Oh smurf! I don't want to get caught in one of his nets again!"

From high above, Yasmin looked down at the giant, monstrosity, machine and shivered crying out, "This is exactly how it looked like in my dream...! Except that it just had one big net..."

"Well, there's a whole smurf-load smurfing towards us!" Handy turned to her, "We have to dodge them before we end up getting caught!"

Soon more nets began to hit at the Smurfs as they all were ale to dodge each one of them. More nets came hurling towards Hefty and Grouchy, but missed by a mile. Hefty then turned his head as he saw more flying at them.

"Whoa! Grouchy, make this stork go faster! There are more nets comin' in!"

"Awww smurf! Just our luck!" Grouchy cried as another net flew at them, but missed. "Come on! Fly faster!" The stork did as he said and started to fly full throttle, managing to dodge each net.

"C'mon, fella!" Farmer cried, kicking the stork a little, with his feet, "You gotta take us lower!" And with that, their stork began to fly lower.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Papa and Clumsy were able to get behind Gargamel's machine and followed him. The wizard was right on the Smurfs' trail while more nets sprewed from the machine.

"D-do you really think that this is a good idea, Papa..?" Clumsy said to him.

"No," he responded. "But we need to stop him somehow!"

Then all of a sudden, Azrael turns around and sees Papa and Clumsy on their stork coming closer and hisses.

"Oh, what is it Azrael?! Can't you see that-" After the wizard turned to his cat, he paused and the witnessed Papa and Clumsy behind him. "Papa Smurf!"

"You better stop with what you're doing there, Gargamel!" Papa said to him, angrily.

"Aww... And I was only getting started...! However, I will never let any either of you escape while I'm around! You're messing with the wrong wizard!" Gargamel then turned to his cat and gave him his orders. "Azrael! Get them!"

"...Meow...?" Azrael had looked to him a little confused and then looked down, seeing how high they were flying. Gargamel was beginning to grow impatient with his cat not doing anything until he yelled, "Ohh! Just don't fall you idiot! And don't break anything!"

And as spoken to, Azrael carefully tries to reach for the stork with his paw and hits his beak. The stork retaliated as it bit the cat's paw. "MEOW!" He reacted quickly and suddenly jumped onto the stork's back, making him sink a little and unable to fly correctly anymore.

**"WAAAAHHH!" **Clumsy cried as he held on tight to Papa.

"What in smurf's name is that cat thinking?!"

Their stork begins to fly lower because of the weight that was suddenly on his back. Azrael was having a hard time holding his balance and maintaining his grip. Papa Smurf then looked to the cat and started to think a little and thought of a quick idea.

"Do you think you can fly upside down for a while?" he said to the stork.

"What?!" Clumsy cried in a panic, seeing the stork nodding.

"Alright Clumsy, hold on tight!"

"Oh God, oh smurf...!"

Then as told, Clumsy held onto Papa even tighter and closed his eyes tight, taking a hold of his hat. Papa took a hold of his hat as well with one hand and soon cried out, "NOW!" The stork had then suddenly turned around and began flying upside down.

"MEOWW!" Azrael wasn't able to hold on while he fell down to the ground. However, he did manage to survive the fall a second time today when he fell into the River Smurf. The stork, still flying upside down turned around again and flew up once more. Back below, Azrael crawled back up from the river with his fur completely soaked and shook most of the excess water off. Then he looked up into the sky, angered and tired of having to fall for the third time today and cried out mewing, 'I QUIT!' And with that, he stormed off, shaking off more of the excess water from his hind legs.

"Hahaha, good job, my friend!" Papa said to the stork, happily.

"Is it over...?" Clumsy shivered with his eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't say it's over, but at least we got rid of Azrael!"

"Ohhh..." Clumsy had then opened his eyes again and sighed with relief.

* * *

Back up high in the sky, Gargamel looked down as he seen that Azrael had been foiled by Papa. However, he had not seen any sign of Papa Smurf anywhere. "Oh, that damned cat! He always fails me!" he shouted as he looked back up. "But no matter, I still have some more tricks up my sleeves once my nets have-"

Before he continued, the tubes have stopped shooting out nets, seeing it was all out of ammo. "What?!" He quickly bent over a little and slapped his hand on one of the tubes, but nothing still came out. "I can't be out already?!" But soon, he looked back up and saw a couple of nets from before heading straight towards one of the storks. "This had better work with all the nets I've wasted...!" the wizard growled.

"I think we've dodged them all!" Grouchy said to Hefty. "We did it! There's not a single one left!"

But before they were clear, Hefty turned, seeing two more plunging in at them and gasped. "Grouchy, look out behind you!"

"What?!" He suddenly turned around and saw the first net come at the two, missing them. But when they had tried to dodge the second one, it finally hits them, causing the net to close them all up in together. As Handy and Yasmin flew, they both watched in horror that two of their friends were caught.

**"HEFTYYY!" **Handy shouted.

"Oh no!" Yasmin cried. "We need to help them!"

"Ahahaha! Got one!" Gargamel laughed, seeing from afar.

As the stork struggled and squirmed in the enclosed net, he began to fall from the sky with Grouchy and Hefty hurling down. But before they were going to smurf to the ground, Hefty pulled out his pocket knife from his pouch once more and begins to cut through the net as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, Grouchy! I'll have us smurfed out of here before we hit the ground!"

Grouchy then looked to the ground in terror while they were still falling, crying out, **"PLEASE HURRY!"**

Hefty had cut as many parts of the net as he could and then climbed up the stork's neck and cut more off. Handy soon witnessed from high above while he and Yasmin flew far from Gargamel.

"Look!" he cried. "I think Hefty is tryin' to break themselves free!"

Yasmin looked and watched well, hoping that Hefty was able to get themselves free before they'd hit the ground.

"Almost there..." Hefty said to himself, cutting a few more pieces off.

Seeing that they were now close to hitting the ground hard, Grouchy cried. **"HEFTY, HURRY!"**

"Just... one... more!" The strongman strained as he finally cut off the last piece. He hanged from the stork's neck and poked his head out of the net, pulling the rest of it down until the stork was finally free. The net flung out of their way with Hefty still hanging until he slid back down. Now leading in front of Grouchy, he hurriedly pulled the stork to spread his wing, crying to him, **"FLY, BABY, FLY!"**

Then the stork regained his balance and flew up back into airborne before they had reached their demise. They all cheered victoriously with their hearts still beating fast from their almost sudden death.

**"WHOOOOO! **Hefty! You did it man!"

**"YES! HE DID IT! HAHA!" **Handy cheered.

"Thank goodness...!" Yasmin sighed in relief but then looks back to Gargamel. "But he still won't give up!"

"CURSES!" the old warlock shouted. "So that's how that Smurf escaped from my net! Very well... I'll just have to use my ultimatum Smurf catcher yet! This I guarantee shall not fail me!" He soon pressed another button and out came a very large Smurf net from the front of his flying machine extending forward, now closing in on Handy and Yasmin.

"Handy! Watch out!" the fashion designer gasped as she saw the net coming closer. Handy turned around and gasped as well in fear.

**"AHAHAHAHA!"**

**"FEATHERS! FLY FASTER! DON'T HOLD BACK!" **Handy shouted to her.

As told, Feathers flies as fast as she can, and turns the other way.

"You will never escape from me this time, Smurfs! I will have your essence! Starting with the two couples before me!" He then turns and follows them, pedaling now at a faster pace.

"Oh, no!" Handy cried. "He's gonna come after us now!"

"Oh, yes!" Gargamel cackled evilly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hefty flies higher as he see Gargamel now on Handy and Yasmin's trail with his eyes widened. "Great Smurfs! It's a giant Smurf net!"

"Oh, Smurfs! They're in for it now!" Grouchy yelled.

"Say, what happened to Farmer and Greedy?!"

The stronger Smurf looked around for the two as Grouchy noticed they weren't anywhere in sight. "You don't suppose...?" he said, looking to him until he suddenly heard a cry for help down below. Grouchy began look back down and couldn't believe what he saw next. Both Greedy and Farmer along with their stork were trapped in one of the nets hanging over on a tree branch. "It's them! They've been smurfed!"

"We've got to go help them!" Hefty said.

"But what about Handy and Yasmin?!"

Before he answered, Hefty looked back up and saw Papa and Clumsy were fling back up and on the wizard's trail. "I think Papa will handle it... Look!"

Grouchy then looked up and saw both Papa and Clumsy. Afterwards, he looked back to Hefty and nodded saying, "Alright. Let's smurf them loose!" Soon after, they flew back down without Gargamel knowing as they went to the other Smurfs' aide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Papa flew closer with his stork and looked down at Gargame's machine. "Clumsy?" he said, turning to him.

"Yes..?"

"You'll stay here on the stork. And keep flying nearby this machine."

"What are you up to, Papa Smurf?"

"We need to stop him once and for all!" Then afterwards, Papa Smurf jumped down and landed on Gargamel's machine. "Gargamel!"

The wizard quickly turned around and saw him face-to-face once again. "Why, Papa Smurf... You've returned...! I assumed Azrael would've gotten you by now... But I guess he's used up one of his lives too many!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't very clever of your cat to jump onto a flying stork."

"No matter! Right now, your Smurfs are about to get captured, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! And to believe that how sick it already sounds, that they actually have feelings for each other! And **you **above all people don't disagree with that?! I created Smurfette for crying out loud!"

"You created Smurfette, yes. But you forgot that we're about 100 Smurfs, and not everysmurf can have her. So, two of my son and daughter tried out something new. And nobody has a problem with it!"

"Well, I still think it's disgusting and vile!" Gargamel spat out, still pedaling continuously.

Back ahead while they were still flying, Handy turned his head back and suddenly seen Papa on his machine. "Papa!"

"Really? Did you ever take a look at yourself, Gargamel?" Papa said to him as he begins to undo a screw from his machine.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?!" Gargamel shouted. "Stop that!"

"Why should I?" Papa let the screw fall down and soon walked up to the next one, undoing that screw as well.

"I'm warning you...!" Gargamel said, growing angry. "I can grab you easily and stop you from doing any more damage to my machine!" And as he still pedaled, he goes to grab Papa. But before he could, he lost his balance after he took both hand off the handles. The machine began to wave around and quickly put his hands back on the handles.

"What the smurf is he doing?" Handy wondered, looking to them.

"Looks like he's manipulating his machine!" Yasmin said.

Papa was able to hold onto the machine as it waved around. Then the next screw fell down as he made his way to another one.

"STOP IT!" the wizard growled.

"Hahahahaha! What's the matter, Gargamel?" Handy bluntly called out to him, "Can't smurf out-passed Papa Smurf with your hands tied? Hahahaha!"

After hearing that, Gargamel looked to both him and Yasmin angrily. "Oh... why you...! Gaah! That's it! I'm basting this thing on full speed!" And so, he pressed another button and the machine began to fly at high maximum, moving fast. Then he pressed one last button making the large net in front of the machine to swing back and forth. The couples were now more terrified than before as they screamed.

"Oh Handy...!" Yasmin cried holding him tight, "You should be careful with what you're saying!"

Back on the machine, Papa was still able to hold his balance and carefully crawled up to one last screw. "Just one more..." That should do it...!" While Papa undid with the last screw, Clumsy flew faster with his stork, watching him.

"Feathers!" Handy turned to her. "Other way! Other way!" Soon Feathers turned the other way as they tried to escape from the old wizard's machine now at full power.

"You Smurfs have messed with me for the last time!" Gargamel screamed, turning his machine around and followed them.

After Papa had finally finished smurfing off the last screw, he waved with his arm, letting Clumsy know he was finished here. On cue, Clumsy made the stork fly under Gargamel's machine, letting Papa jump down and land on the stork's back. "Now let's hope I didn't smurf this all for nothing...!"

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 35. This is our destiny...**

* * *

Once Papa Smurf was finished dismantling the screws and got back on his stork, both Clumsy and he flew far back from the menacing machine. Gargamel had then pedaled to the max, still on Handy and Yasmin's trail. His machine was now flying at full speed with his giant net swinging and heading closer in on them.

"You disgusting little Smurfs won't back away from me this time!" he yelled.

Yasmin began to look back to him, feeling as if she had seen all this before. She couldn't put her finger on it until she remembered one part of her dream before she woken up from it. Handy could feel his heart racing from the wizard coming closer. He never felt so scared and didn't know what else to do but have Feathers try to fly faster. However, as the stork managed to fly as fast as she could, she started to slow down a little and soon felt tired from flapping so hard.

"No... No, girl!" Handy cried after he noticed her feeling a little weary, "Ya can't give up! Please, ya have to keep goin'!"

"Please, Feathers!" From behind, Yasmin still stared towards at Gargamel with fear and felt her heart racing fast.

"Hahaha! It seems your stork is starting to run out of steam!" Gargamel laughed. "But with my machine, it will surely succeed getting you despiteful little maggots once and for all!" Then he pedaled faster as the wings on each side flapped harder. The giant net quickly swung in at them, but missed them however by an inch.

After witnessing the net almost getting them; Yasmin turned her head away from the maniacal wizard and closed her eyes, holding Handy tighter. _"This can't be...! I'm sure I'm just dreaming again...!"_ She thought to herself about the dream from last night, thinking that all of this **was** probably just a dream and would wake up eventually from this nightmare.

The lightman turned and saw Yasmin, frightened to death and then looked up to Gargamel with his machine. He soon began to notice while Gargamel was pedaling, that the machine was beginning to steam up a little from the ignition. He had wondered for some reason why this was happening until he remembered that Papa was back there smurfing around with a few screws from earlier. From that moment, he knew exactly why Papa Smurf was there in the first place. Quickly, without hesitation, Handy suddenly thought of an idea and turned back to Feathers.

"Feathers! Fly low, now! Yasmin, hang on tight!" And with his command, Feathers begins to fly low at full speed.

Gargamel soon followed as he brought his machine down towards them shouting out, "You really think, plummeting to the ground will get you anywhere?! It's hopeless! You'll never escape me this time!"

"Handy! No! What are you doing?!" Yasmin cried after she suddenly looked up again.

"Trust me!" Handy yelled, "I know what I'm doing!"

"NO!" the fashion designer began to cry with tears filling her eyes. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"We have to, Yasmin! It's the only way so that machine will finally give out! I noticed the ignition is startin' to steam up thanks to Papa! Once we're about to smurf to the ground, we'll airborne right back up! And the fuel in that machine will run out before he tries to smurf back up again and get us! That thing will surely blow to kingdom smurf!"

"Please, Handy! I don't want this to happen again!"

After Handy realized what Yasmin said, he turned to her while Gargamel was still following them. He began to smile a little, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Don't worry, babe..." he began. "No matter what happens, I'll still be there for ya 'til the end... I had already known from last night that this was going to happen. I've been having this feeling all day... and fate has brought us here together... This is our destiny..."

Yasmin looked into his eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "No..." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. **"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"**

All Handy could do was look to her until tears started to spill from his eyes as well. He then slowly cupped her cheek gently with his palm and closed his eyes as he gave her a kiss on her sweet, soft lips. "I love you, Yasmin..." he said stroking her cheek, wiping some of her tears away. "I love you..."

Before Yasmin could speak, she stared straight at him for a few seconds while more tears fell. "Last night you promised me that we'll be back at the village with everyone this afternoon...! You said it was a promise you couldn't break from me!"

"Sometimes... promises are meant to be broken..." Handy said, still smiling to her with more tears falling down. "I know it sounds crazy, but these things in life happen for a reason... I've done everything I could for ya for the past hundred years up 'til now... And now, with me here with you before we smurf back up again, we've had a lot of good times together since we've first fell in love... But now you just have to learn... that it's time for us to say 'goodbye'..."

The lightman then closed his eyes with tears spilling out more as the fashionista began to feel her heart breaking. "You don't know how many promises you're breaking from me right now..." Yasmin cried more, "Why, Handy...? **WHY?!**"

"Aww... Are you two haven't your sweet romantic moment?" the wizard snarled. "How cute...! Too bad that this will be the last that you'll ever see of each other! You're making this too easy for me now that the two of you are about to meet your demise!"

While Gargamel pedaled faster, the ignition began to overheat as more steam started to come out more. Yasmin didn't even bother to listen to what the old crone had to say as she still stared blankly into Handy's eyes. She still couldn't believe what he just told her. Handy had then opened his eyes back up again and gave her one last kiss before they were nearer to their destination.

"Everything will be alright..." he softly said to Yasmin. "I will see you soon." And as they were just about to hit the ground, Handy suddenly turned his head back around and gave the stork his signal. "NOW FEATHERS!" As told, she managed to dodge the ground and soared right back in the air with Gargamel pedaling his machine back up as well.

"You damned Smurfs!" the old wizard barked. "You think you can get away? Well, you're wrong! I have you now in my grasp!" Gargamel began to cackle, flying closer in at them. However, as he was just about to catch the Smurfs with his giant net; he suddenly started to hear puttering sounds with the machine overheating more. Soon, sparks of light began to spew from inside as if it were about to ignite.

"What the...?!" Then his flying machine started to slow down as he tried to pedal more. "No no no no! This can't be happening!" The frantic wizard began to bang his hand on the contraption, trying to make it fly again... but it was no use. "This is all Papa's doing! I've should've known!" He quickly looked up and saw both Papa and Clumsy flying high above him.

"Hahaha! You messed with the wrong Smurf, Gargamel!" Papa cried out.

As Handy and Yasmin were able to finally fly away freely; Yasmin still cried, hoping that this wouldn't end like it had in her dream from last night. Far below while Gargamel was still in mid-air; the heat in the machine started to rise until parts of it began to burst into flames and smoke. His machine was already starting to recede, falling from high altitude along with himself. "My invention... outsmarted by those wretched **Smurrrrrrfs**!" Gargamel had begun to plummet to the ground as he still fell with his machine already starting to fall apart.

* * *

Back on the ground, Hefty had finished cutting the last of the net, breaking Greedy free once again along with Farmer. Both he and Grouchy had already helped smurf the net from the tree branch to the ground. That way, he was able to cut the net easier without the Smurfs and their stork falling from the tree.

"There! That's should do it," Hefty smiled as he took the net and pulled it off the stork. "Thank smurfness that branch save you two the fall. We ourselves were about to hit the surface until I was able to break Grouchy and I in time."

"How did you two get caught anyway?" Grouchy wondered. "You guys were flying so low; those nets couldn't have gotten you with them so high up!"

"Actually... ahem... We flew right into this net which was already hanging in the tree..." Greedy said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yeah..." Farmer began to laugh nervously, "I kinda went a little overboard a little and panicked... We were goin' so low; I lost control and couldn't smurf our stork back up in time."

"Heheheh... Well at least Gargamel didn't see you two get caught, knowin' he was already on our tails," the strongman laughed.

"Hey, guys! Look!" the grouch cried looking up above. "Gargamel's machine is smurfing from the sky!"

Soon the other Smurfs all look up and see that the wizard's flying machine was falling until it finally crashed not too far from where the others were standing. "He did it!" Hefty cheered, "Papa smurfed him!" They all smiled and cheered happily as both Greedy and Grouchy hug the strong muscleman Smurf. Farmer couldn't help but jump with glee and give out a loud, "YEEHAW!"

* * *

Back in the air, both Handy and Yasmin watched from below as they flew out of the clearing. Nothing yet from what they knew so far happened as they looked down at the long smoke trails. Afterwards, Handy looked back up to Yasmin, seeing that she still had tears in her eyes from crying. Yasmin too turned her head to him, but didn't say anything. As the light Smurf looked to her sadly with a heavy heart, he quickly held her in a tight, strong, everlasting embrace. He shuts his eyes tight and felt his body trembling and heard his heart pounding through his ears. The little fashionista embraced him as well, holding him very tightly. Nothing still happened and none of the couples spoke of a word for a minute until Yasmin broke the silence.

"Maybe it won't happen this time...! Maybe it was just a big coincidence that everything almost happened like in my dream...! And maybe my dream was just nothing more than a stupid nightmare...!"

Handy still held her tight, and hadn't said a word to her response. He then opened his eyes again and looked back aimlessly to the ground, seeing the smoke and flames from below. However, just like in Yasmin's dream, Handy didn't see anything lounge up at them. He still looked down and still didn't see anything after the first few seconds. "Yasmin... Yasmin!" he said to her hastily.

"Huh?" Yasmin wondered looking slightly up to him.

"Nothing's happened...!"

Yasmin had then started to realize that he was right and stared at him. She began to smile a little and said, "...I told you it was just a stupid nightmare..."

"I guess so..." Handy smiled back a little at her and placed his hand on her cheek, "Oh Yasmin..."

"...And you really wanted to break all those promises you once gave me...?"

"Are you kiddin'...? I could never...!" Handy then pulls her closer with their head touching one another.

"But you said... You said... sometimes promises are meant to be broken... And now you're telling me you could never do this...?"

"...I take it all back..."

Handy then begins to kiss her passionately with his other hand behind Yasmin's head. The fashion designer accepted the kiss and stroked his back gently while some tears still streamed down her cheeks. Before the light Smurf continued, he broke the kiss for a second and looked to her and said, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Yasmin said back. "And I could never live without you..."

Handy smiled at the Smurfette and then continued to kiss her, blushing slightly. Yasmin began to blush as well and soon felt her own heart beating softly. And as Handy pulled closer; he had forgotten everything else that was around him. He just wanted this to last forever and didn't want to let go for any reason. However, there was something close that was heading their way while they still kissed. It was coming closer until suddenly...

...A thick piece of sharp wood out of nowhere pierced through the left side between Handy's hip and abdomen from behind! He broke the kiss and tossed his head back crying out in pain. **"AHHHHH!"**

Yasmin had quickly opened her eyes up widely and cried out, **"HANDY!" **She could see that he was already bleeding as the wood was smurfed in him real deep. "No! No!"

Handy began to cry more in pain as he tried desperately to pull the wood out. But it was no use and didn't have the strength to pull it out. Soon more parts from Gargamel's machine came plunging up at them and at Papa and Clumsy.

"No!" Yasmin cried taking a hold of his hand, "Don't pull it out! If you do, you'll just bleed even more...!" Tears had started to form again in her eyes as she turned her head quickly to the stork. "Feathers! We need to get away from here!"

From where Papa and Clumsy were, they were able to dodge all the parts from the wizard's machine. Then Clumsy had looked from afar where Handy and Yasmin were and gasped. "Papa Smurf! Handy is hurt!"

"Oh no..!" Papa cried, turning to them.

Feathers tried to fly away as much as she could and dodged all the debris. They nearly hit her as she flapped frantically, making both Handy and Yasmin swerve around on her back. The other Smurfs who were back on the ground all witnessed this happening.

"Oh no!" Grouchy yelled. "The pieces from that machine is hurling at them!"

"SMURF OUT OF THERE!" Greedy called up to them.

"This can't be happenin'!" Farmer wailed. "They'll smurf for sure!"

"Oh smurf, I can't look at this!" Hefty cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

And as Feathers kept flapping in a panic, Yasmin managed to hold Handy, making sure she wouldn't fall down. "Don't worry!" she said to him. "Everything will be okay! We'll smurf out of here and then Papa will cure your wound!"

Papa tried to fly up to them, however, both he and Clumsy weren't able to because more of the debris had smurfed into the air. "Handy! Yasmin!" he cried out for them.

"Oh, smurf... This is bad!" the chefman cried. "I've got to help them!" And without a hassle, Greedy quickly climbed onto their stork and then turned to the others. "Grouchy, you and the others stay low! I'll be back!" He then quickly took off on the stork as he began to fly straight towards Handy and Yasmin.

"No! Greedy, come back!" Grouchy cried.

Meanwhile, Feathers kept flapping around and squawked in a high-pitched shrill. Handy kept holding onto her as he also held onto his wound, still crying in pain.

"Please calm down, Feathers!" Yasmin hollered to her. "Try to take us down safely!"

The stork tried to follow orders to smurf the couples back down to safety. But before she could, the last of the debris soon passed until one last piece made the stork flinch. Feathers had cried from the sudden reaction and moved all around more frantically. She had then caused both Smurfs to send them sliding backwards closest to her tail. Yasmin was able to hang on, but Handy however suddenly began to slip off her and was about to fall.

**"HANDY!" **Yasmin yelled as she hurriedly grabbed his hand. The Smurfs from down below had watched in horror as they all gasped. Handy held on and looked up to Yasmin with fear in his eyes. He was dangling right passed Feather's feet as he tried not to look down. Yasmin looked at him all shocked as more tears fell down her face. **"HELP! PLEASE HELP US!" ** she cried loudly.

Earlier, Papa and Clumsy had to fly far away to dodge all the debris until he heard Yasmin's cries. After hearing his daughter's cry for help, they both started to turn around and fly back to them. "Quick, my friend!" the leader turned to his stork. "We need to hurry!"

Elsewhere, Greedy was still flying towards them for their aide as he cried out, "Don't worry, lovebirds! I'm comin'!"

While Handy still held onto Yasmin's grip, tears streamed down his eyes as his lower lip quivered. "Yasmin..." Soon blood started to spill from the wood pierced inside and stained his clothes. Not too far, Yasmin had heard Greedy's cry while he was flying closer to help them.

"Did you hear that..?" she said, trying to smile a little at him. "Greedy is on the way... Just hang on a little longer..."

Handy began to pant a little and strained from the pain as he breathed out, "I'll try..." But as he held on tight, he suddenly started to slip out of her hands a little and gasped.

"Handy...! Please! Don't give up...!" the fashionista cried.

"I won't...! I don't wanna let go...!" But as more blood started to drip, the lightman started to feel weak. He gulped down real hard as more tears streamed from his cheeks.

"Oh Handy..." Yasmin cried more, "I'm sure this is just another bad dream I'm having... I will wake up soon... And then we will be in our bed... You'll be laying next to me... and you'll be sleeping... I'll snuggle up to you... And tomorrow we'll get ready to smurf home..."

"But Yasmin... This isn't a dream... This is all real..." Soon more blood dripped down from the end of the wood as Handy begins to slip out of her more. "I don't think I'm gonna make it... As much as I want to keep smurfin' on for you... I can't keep up." His eyes then began to feel heavy and panted heavily from the wound smurfing him more.

"It **is **a dream!" Yasmin tried to smile more and laughed a little, "Trust me... I'll wake up any moment...!"

"Yasmin! Look at yourself! Look around you!" Handy's voice broke. "This dream that you had last night was a vision! After last night, I knew this was going to happen! I felt it from within... and I was so scared to even leave to smurf back home because of all this...!" Then Handy began to slip even more from his grip. "Ahh!" His eyes widened and cried more now scared than ever.

"I'm almost there!" Greedy yelled smurfing closer to them. "Hang on!"

"No!" Yasmin shook her head. "You're lying!"

"You have to believe me..." Handy said. "Please believe me... I didn't believe all that time that you didn't love me anymore... But now I do after you cam for me when I left you that night... And here I am, hanging for my life and you don't believe me at all..." He then shut his eyes tight and tried to hold on until he slipped nearly out of his grip.

Yasmin looked down at him while more tears still fell and said, "But I don't want it to be real..."

Handy quickly opened his eyes and looked back up to her and smiled a little and replied, "...Neither do I..." And as he was now about to slip close to his death, more tears spilled from his eyes while he gazed up at his lover one last time. More blood had drizzled and fell from his wound as he felt weaker every second. Then he whispered softly to her his last final words, _"Goodbye Yasmin... I love you..." _Then all of a sudden, Handy closed his eyes once more and finally let's go of Yasmin as he free-fell from the sky.

**"NOOO!" **Yasmin shouted out, reaching her arm out for him. **"HANDY! HANDYYY!"**

And as Papa flew closer towards where the couples were, he wasn't able to make it in time as he saw Handy falling down. "No!"

"Oh God!" Clumsy gasped from behind.

Greedy suddenly looked up as he saw Handy falling. "No!" He gritted his teeth and quickly pulled the stork back around as he flew back down to get him.

**"Handy, NO!"** Grouchy gasped from below.

"He's done for now!" Farmer cried.

"This is horrible!" Hefty cried as well.

And while Yasmin watched Handy falling, without thinking, she suddenly jumps off of Feathers and follows after him. Everything all around seemed as if time slowed down after Yasmin hurled from the sky. All the Smurfs watched in horror as both Handy and Yasmin were now falling to their fate. Papa Smurf's eyes began to tear, witnessing both of his only first two son and daughter heading straight towards death ready to take them in. From below, Grouchy screamed and cried in terror, banging his fists to the ground with tears streaming down his face. Hefty and Farmer watched helplessly to their friends plummeting aimlessly from high above. Clumsy's eyes had also filled with tears as he couldn't watch anymore and turned his head away with his eyes shut tight. The blood from Handy's wound flew all over as he still had his eyes closed, feeling his heart racing at full speed. As Yasmin got closer to Handy, she managed to reach out to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. She had then pulled herself closer to him and was able to embrace him while they still feel from the sky.

The chefman Smurf had also witnessed Yasmin falling and saw that they were already smurfing closer to the ground as he flew faster. "Almost there..."

When Handy felt a presence touch him, he opened his eyes and saw Yasmin wrapped in her arms. He then too slowly wrapped his light arms around her and closed his eyes again, ready to smurf on the other side along with her.

_"I'll never ever leave you..." _Yasmin whispered into his ear.

_"And I'll always be there right beside you..." _ Handy whispered back. And with that, he begins to kiss her one last time and doesn't even bother breaking it.

As they both fell closer to their demise with their lips locked together, Greedy managed to fly faster and lower before they were about to hit with his heart racing fast. The others had watched in terror with their hearts racing and prayed no harm should come upon them. Greedy was soon able to fly right under them just a few feet away from the ground. Then he hurriedly flew straight back up towards them until all of a mere sudden...

***PLOP!*  
**

...They both landed safely right onto the stork as Greedy had saved them from near death. "I got them! **I GOT THEM!" **he cried happily.

"He did it!" Papa cried from above, "Greedy saved them!"

"What?" Clumsy had then opened his eyes again and turned his head to them. He began to smile as he cried out, **"WOOHOO! GREEDY! YOU'RE THE SMURFIEST!"**

Grouchy too looked back up, totally shocked but happily all at once. "Hahaha! That son of a smurf! I knew he'd get them!"

Farmer too smiled happily and had placed a hand to his heart in relief. Hefty had taken a deep breath in and let himself fall down to the ground, sighing with relief. "Ohhh, my heart almost stopped...!"

While Greedy and the others were still airborne, he looked down and saw the other Smurfs and yelled out, "I'm comin' in for a landing! Spread out!" He then begins to fly back to the ground as the stork finally landed safely with him along with Handy and Yasmin. Feathers had finally calmed down from earlier as she landed down safely as well. Greedy soon turned to Yasmin who had been on top of Handy and began to shake him a little. "Girl... girl? You still smurfin'?"

_"Hnn... Nnn..." _the makeup model then slowly opened her eyes. "Huh...?"

"Oh, thank smurfness!" the chef Smurf smiled. "You're alright!"

Grouchy quickly ran up to them and looked up crying out, "Yasmin! You're still alive!"

Yasmin stared for a while at Greedy until she finally sat up. She then looked down to Grouchy and the others until she quickly turned her head to Handy. "Handy... Handy..!" she smiled as she shook him a little. "Greedy saved us!"

But as she shook him, Handy didn't respond. But however, he was still breathing.

"...Handy...?" Yasmin then shakes him a little more, but still no response. "Hey, honey...!"

Both Papa and Clumsy had also finally made it down and landed near them along with Feathers. The eldest Smurf soon jumped off his stork when he witnessed Greedy with the others. "Greedy! Are they alright?"

"Yasmin's alright..." he responded. "But Handy's not wakin' up!"

"Oh no..." Papa had hurriedly walked up to their stork and climbed up. And as he made his way up, he saw Handy lying there with the piece of wood still between his hip and abdomen. He suddenly gasped when he had witnessed how badly Handy was. "We need to bandage his wound!" the leader cried as he turned his head to the others. "Farmer, Hefty. I need something like big leaves!"

"But Papa... all the leaves already fell down and are withered..." the thin Smurf replied.

"You need to find something!"

"Yasmin, you and Handy brought some bags with you!" Grouchy implied, looking up to her. "Don't you have anything that'll help him in any of them?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right!" Yasmin nodded. "There should be at least some towels inside!"

When Clumsy was soon told to retrieve the bags, he too jumps off his stork and runs up to Feathers, taking the bags off her neck. He then begins to open one of them and searches for a towel until he felt the material from inside. "I found one!" he cried as he takes it out and runs up to Papa with it.

"Thank you, Clumsy," Papa said as he took the towel. "Greedy, do you think you can pull that piece of wood out of his body?"

Yasmin took a hold of Handy's hand worriedly as she too looked up to Greedy before he would reply. "Yeah," he nodded. "But let's smurf him down gently before this stork here gets ornery..."

Papa agreed as he nodded and walked up to Handy's hand. Yasmin then let go of his hand again and looked up to Papa. She watched him as she began to pull Handy's arms up a little while Greedy smurfed on the other end to grab Handy by the legs. She then carefully brought him down along with Papa assisting from the shoulders. They both managed to bring him down safely as they placed him down on the ground gently. Afterwards, Handy had started to moan a little from the wood still pierced inside him.

"Will Handy be alright, Papa Smurf?" the farmer asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet..." their father replied. "His heart still seems to be smurfing. But his wound looks really bad..."

Yasmin had then jumped off the stork and walked up to Handy. She kneeled down next to him as she began to stroke his cheek softly.

"Alright, I'm goin' to smurf that thing out from Handy." Greedy announced. "I'll be sure I won't puncture him."

"Be careful with him," Grouchy said to him.

The chefman in the white nodded to him and then turned to Yasmin. "Yasmin, I'll need you to smurf a little further. You can still stay, but I'll need some room."

The makeup model agreed as she nodded slightly and made some room for him. "Please don't hurt him..."

"I won't, girl. I'll be gentle with him." Soon Greedy knelt down and grabbed hold of the wood and began to pull it out slowly with the blood already staining it. "Boy, it's in real deep." He then pulled on it more until Handy started to cry a little.

As Yasmin heard him, she cupped his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Shh shh shh... It's alright..." She soon could feel how her eyes started to water again and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

_"Nnn..." _ the light Smurf strained and grunted.

"Just one more yank..." Greedy said as he finally got it out. "There...!" Then he took a good look at it as he seen how deep the wood was plunged inside. "Yikes..." he said as he then threw it to the other side.

Handy panted heavily and soon felt more pain stinging him as his blood began to spill immensely from his wound. _"Nnnah... Yas...min..."_

"I'm here, honey, I'm here...!" Yasmin called to him as she takes a hold of his hand again, holding it tight and kisses it. _"I'm here..." _she whispered.

"Now quick put this around him," Papa said, handing Greedy the towel. And after Greedy took the towel, he begins to sop up the blood still spilling out from his wound.

"Ahhh...!" Handy suddenly cried.

"Don't worry, buddy...!" Greedy said to him while he still smurfed up the wound. "We're all here for you...!"

"...What's up with him, Papa?" Clumsy asked. "Why won't he wake up even if he's feeling the pain...?"

"Well, I... I guess he fell into a kind of coma..." he replied softly to him.

Handy was still breathing heavily as he started to sweat from his forehead. Soon enough, the chef Smurf had finished cleaning up the blood with the towel which was now drenched in its deep red substance. "I need another towel so we can wrap his wound," Greedy said.

"Oh!" Clumsy cried out as he then took another towel out of the bag and hand it over to Greedy.

"A coma you say, Papa?" Yasmin asked looking up to him. "For how long?"

"I don't know, Yasmin. It could be for a few hours... But it could also be for days or weeks... or even longer..."

"No..." Soon Yasmin could feel tears beginning to stream down her cheeks once more and turned her head back to Handy. Greedy had then wrapped the other clean towel around Handy's wound so that the blood wouldn't seep out more. As he did so, Handy continued to grunt and moan from the sudden aches from his body. Both Farmer and Hefty looked down to him while Yasmin held her head close with tears still drizzling from her face. The country Smurf turned to Hefty with a sad, heavy heart for a short second until he turned back to the others.

"We better be gettin' on back to the village before anythin' worse happens to him," Farmer said.

"Yeah, he really could use a bed right now..." Hefty agreed.

But then, all of a sudden, Yasmin's body bean to shiver and closed her eyes angrily. She then stood up from the ground and turned around. She opened her eyes again and then looked to Hefty with anger burning in her eyes. "...You!"

"Eh...?" the short, strong Smurf stepped back a little.

However, Yasmin suddenly retaliated as she ran up to Hefty and jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. Everyone all turned to her as they all saw Yasmin in shock what she was doing. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU SKINNY SON OF A SMURF!" **she shouted at him as Hefty looked up to her with fear in his eyes. "All this wouldn't have happened if we wouldn't have taken that 'little break' for yours!"

"B-but I-...!" the stronger Smurf began to stutter.

"It's your fault that Handy and I almost died! And it's your fault that he's in that unsmurfy situation now! Why did you come here to take us back home anyway?! Have you thought we would having a picnic together or something?!" Yasmin then began to pin him more to the ground violently.

"Y-Yasmin! You're hurting me!" Hefty cried.

**"YASMIN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" **Grouchy yelled, running up to her.

"Please, stop it!" Farmer cried as he looked in horror with his face almost turning white.

As Grouchy made it up to both Yasmin and Hefty, he quickly pulled Yasmin up and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist from attacking anymore. "No!" the fashion designer cried and struggled. "It's his fault! It's his fault! Why couldn't **he **have this pain now instead of Handy?!"

"Yasmin, please!" Papa said walking up to her. "It's no one's fault. Nobody knew that something like this would happen...!"

While everyone else tried to calm Yasmin down, Hefty sat up again slowly as he put a hand on his racing heart and panted fast. "Hefty!" Farmer cried as he ran to him and knelt down, placing a hand on his arm. "You alright there...?"

"Look at you!" Greedy snapped. "This is not goin' to get you nowhere with you actin' like this! This wasn't anybody's fault like Papa said!"

"You just have to calm down!" Grouchy hollered, struggling to hold onto her. "We've all been through a lot today and now you're already makin' it worse for the rest of us! If Handy weren't in that coma right now, what would he think?!"

**"HANDY WOULD BE DEAD IF GREEDY WOULDN'T HAVE SAVED US!" **Yasmin cried more and stopped struggling as she finally gave up

"Yasmin..." Papa spoke sternly as he took a hold of her hand and stroked it softly with a sigh. "...We can't change what has happened now..."

"All we could do now is smurf back home and mend Handy's wound properly," Greedy continued, "Until then; you just have to keep calm. I know how much you love him dearly. And I know my girl would probably freak out too if that had been me. But you have to take it easy and not get too stressed out. We're gonna do the best we can with Handy. Have faith in us, girl, like you've always had faith for in him."

Soon, Grouchy finally let go of Yasmin from his grip. The fashionista in the visor and beautiful crop-top clothes began to calm down a little as she looked to Greedy and listened to him. She then slowly looked down to Handy, still lying on the ground motionless until she turned her head to Hefty, who was still shaking a little. Farmer too still had been there, kneeling on the ground while he held Hefty when he too was also shaking a little from before. "Hefty, I..." Yasmin spoke as she slowly walked up to him. "I'm sorry..."

The stronger, slender-set Smurf looked slightly up to her and nodded a little responding back, "I-it's okay... I guess..." Farmer, however still held onto Hefty as he comforted him.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." Yasmin sighed. "It just came over me..."

Hefty then finally got up from the ground slowly as Farmer let go of him. "...It's alright... You just scared me to death..."

He soon walks up to Yasmin and placed a hand gently on her shoulder saying, "Come on, boys and girl. It's time to smurf out of here..."

After hearing his response, Yasmin turned to him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Everything will be better once we're home, Yasmin. I promise you." Papa said to her until he turned to Handy. "...Now let us smurf him up on Feather's back again."

Clumsy had already put the bags around her neck again as Greedy let go of Yasmin and walked back up to Handy to help Papa smurf him back on Feathers. Farmer had then got back up from the ground and turned to Hefty before he walked to his storks. Hefty looked back and smiled a tad little at him. But Farmer knew deep down that he wasn't alright from what had happened earlier. He just hope that everything would smurf out alright once they all finally got home and help Handy get better.

As everyone else was getting on their storks, Grouchy walked up to his and then turned to Papa before he got on. "Papa?" he asked him.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied, turning to him.

"You should probably smurf along on Feathers with Yasmin," the grouch suggested. "That way, you can still aide Handy on the way back?"

"I thought about that too," the old Smurf nodded. "Could you maybe smurf along with Clumsy then? You know, I'd be a little afraid if he'd ride that stork all alone."

"But then that leaves- No wait... never mind..." Grouchy said as he remembered there would still be one Smurf left to ride the other stork.

Papa smiled at him and then made his way to Feathers and climbed on her back. Yasmin had gotten on earlier and was already sitting next to Handy again. She looked down at him sadly with tears filling her eyes once more while she stroked his hand with her thumb. Then she looked up to Papa as he sat along with her. "I'll smurf along with you and get you two back home safely," their father said to her.

"Thanks, Papa..." Yasmin nodded.

Greedy then got onto his stork as Grouchy walked over to Papa's and climbed up, sitting right next to Clumsy. Handy suddenly began to moan and move his head a little until Yasmin looked down to him. She then gave him a soft kiss on his lips and sighed sadly with a heavy heart.

Papa Smurf looked to Yasmin with a determined look in his eyes until he turned back to the other storks and said, "Is everysmurf ready to finally smurf back home again?"

"We're ready..." Grouchy said lowly.

"Yep..." Greedy sighed sadly.

"Uh-huh..." Clumsy nodded and looked over to Handy worriedly.

"Same here..." Farmer relied. He had then turned around and noticed that Hefty had not said anything and looked sad with his head down. The country Smurf in the white clothes looked to his best friend worriedly and soon turned his head back.

"Alright then, Feathers," Papa finally says to her. "Take us home."

Feathers nodded and soon spread out her wings one last time, bringing everyone off the ground as she flapped carefully. Greedy's stork followed along with everyone else's as he flew alone. They were all now finally heading home, but with a sad heavy heart on each and everysmurf. They had hoped that Handy would make it alright after that dreadful near death experience. Not only they had worried for him, but both Yasmin and Papa worried for him the most.

As they all flew back, Gargamel had already been out of the rubbles from his machine destroyed with smog and black soot all over him. He was already heading back home with a small limp on his leg until he looked back up to the sky and saw the four storks flying away along with the Smurfs. The wizard then angrily turned away as he began to storm back home.

"I hate those Smurfs...!" he muttered and cussed under his breath.

**I Love You, Yasmin. **

**Chapter 36. ...I'm so sorry...**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Smurf Village, it was already late in the afternoon. Everysmurf had already prepared for the other Smurfs' return along with Handy and Yasmin. The entire village was decorated with multi-colorful streamers, balloons, and flowers on every mushroom house, including Handy and Yasmin's. There were tables put out smurfily all over with white table cloths and chairs nicely decorated. There also were two really long tables for the food catered by both Lori and Jenny. They've put so much hard work to get the banquet good and smurf; they were already starting to grow irritated having to wait for the others' return. Not only were they the ones waiting, but the rest of Smurf Village as well.

Harmony Smurf was on the lookout to spot them heading back while he kept looking up to the clear, blue sky. Lori Smurf had been standing in the middle of the village along with Vanity, Jokey, Smurfette, Jenny, and Brainy who have all been waiting long and patiently for the Smurf's safe return. And as they did, the pink-haired Smurfette couldn't take much more and started to worry.

"God, where in smurfs are they? They should've been here by now!"

"I'll say," the Smurf with the pink flower in his hat replied, "It's already late in the afternoon; and I'm starting to discover a worry line on me!" He then looked into his hand mirror and said, "And if that keeps happening; my beautiful face will be ruined!"

"Ahh, your face is already as worried as it is!" Jokey said, turning to him. "In fact, I think I'm starting to see some wrinkles on you!"

"What?!" Vanity quickly then looked back in his hand mirror in shock and began to wail endlessly.

"Ahahahahaha!"

"I just hope nothing happened..." Smurfette worried.

"Maybe they decided to stay there a little longer to give the storks some rest," Jenny implied.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't see why Papa didn't let me smurf along..." Brainy spoke as he walked up to them. "I mean yeah, I am his assistant and all... But if I had smurfed along; we would've gotten both Handy and Yasmin back here sooner."

"That maybe..." Lori stuttered a little when she turned to him. "But uh, I think Papa was in a hurry, so he didn't have the time to find ya and stuff..."

"What'd ya mean, 'didn't have the time'?" the bespectacled Smurf spoke harshly. "He had all the time in the world he needed and he didn't bother to ask me if I can join him? He let Clumsy go with him for smurfs sake, but did he bother to ask me? Noooo... I think Papa Smurf would've smurfed me along because I know so much more there is around outside the village. We've been on so many quests; I already know every single place we've gone to! And if you ask me, I-"

And before Brainy could continue, Jokey suddenly whacked him in the face with a smurfberry cream pie he had smurf off the catering table. Brainy's face was now covered with cream as some of it started to fall to the ground. "That'll smurf ya until they come back!" Jokey cried out. "Ahahahahaha!"

"Well, now I know why he didn't smurf you along after all!" Lori couldn't help but laugh, "Hahahaha!"

The long hair pink too began to laugh as well with them. Afterwards, she then looked up to the sky and sighed, saying, "Maybe I should let Nuage look if he can spot them somewhere."

"Good idea," Lori turned to her. "He sure can use a little exercise for his little wings. He should be around right?"

Jenny nodded in response and then called out for him. "Nuage, come here!" Soon the little pink smurfberry bird quickly made his way to them as he landed in Jenny's hands and chirped. "Hey there, could you maybe fly towards Beautiful Paradise and look if you can see Papa and the others are close by?" In response, Nuage nodded and flapped his wings. "Alright. Thank you!" she said as she then let him fly to go look for them.

"Your bird is just so cute..." Lori said looking up to the sky as Nuage flew. "I'm glad you and Greedy kept him."

"If it weren't for him; we wouldn't have ever smurfed another way to communicate with our friends," Jokey agreed as he walked up to them. "I just can't wait for them to come back soon so they'll see what surprise I got in store for them!" He then held onto one of his surprises he normally had in his grasp laced with red ribbon around a bright, colored, yellow box.

"Please... Don't tell me it will go _'boom',_ will it...?" Lori said to him.

"Hmmm... Maybe..." the jokester began to snicker.

"Oh boy..." the light-haired Smurfette rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"You really want to welcome them with an explosion?" Jenny asked, turning to Jokey with a smile.

"Don't you have anything nicer than this?" Smurfette giggled.

"Hahaha! Don't worry... I would never actually do that to them after not seeing them for so long. But I do have something even better in here that you all cannot smurf until they come back!" Jokey afterwards pat his present lightly and couldn't wait to smurf them his 'surprise' real soon.

"Well, it better not be another smurfberry cream pie 'cuz if it is; I'll tell Papa Smurf what you did to me!" Brainy cried, who was still covered with pie on his face as he wiped the cream off his glasses with a cloth.

"Oh, smurf it up already..." Lori giggled.

"Well, Brainy, I think you should take a shower," Jenny suggested. "Or do you want to look like a pie once they're back?"

"Hmph... Very funny..." Brainy mumbled as he adjusted his glasses.

Not too far from where they were all standing, Harmony suddenly sounded the trumpet with his famous sound. "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You hear that?" Vanity listened as Harmony kept repeating his trumpet. "That must be Harmony's signal!"

Lori then looked back up to the sky and saw Nuage who was already coming back to them. He flew down again and started to flap his wings excitedly. The little French Smurfette smiled at him and said to her bird, "Did you see them? Are they here?" The smurfberry bird chirped happily and nodded in a 'yes'.

"Ohh, finally!" the golden-haired Smurfette cried happily.

"Oh!" Lori gasped happily, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces! I'm so going to hug them both when they smurf down here! It's been too long since we last saw them!"

"Yes, me too!" Jenny replied with a bright smile. "We should all give them a smurfy group hug!"

"I know they accepted my apology, but I'm still a little nervous. But mostly excited...!"

"Don't worry..." Lori turned to Smurfette with a smile, "I think they'll be happy to see that everything between you and them is way past behind now!"

"Here they come!" Some Smurf cried.

Everyone all soon looked up as they saw four storks coming into the village. Papa and the Smurfs were still high up, but they were coming in closer for a quick landing. All the other Smurfs cheered and shouted with glee now that they were all happy to finally welcome them all back home.

"I can see Hefty and Farmer! Hey, Farmer!" Lori cried when she looked to the sky and waved up to him.

"And I can see my Greedy!" Jenny cried as she began to jump around.

Before Papa and the others were ready to land, Yasmin looked down sadly as she saw all the Smurfs cheering for them. She still held Handy's hand all this time and looked back to him. Papa soon turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright..." he spoke softly to her. Her face was calm and kept a straight look to him. She didn't shed one tear along the way back, but she made sure everything would be clear once they'd got Handy down safely so they can heal his wound. Yasmin looked up to her father and didn't say anything. All she could do was nod a little.

As so, while all the Smurfs still cheered on, Feathers and the other three storks finally made their way down and landed safely right in the middle of the village. Greedy had been the first to get off his stork as he hurriedly smurfed over to Feathers. Jenny suddenly stopped cheering as her face suddenly turned from happy to shock when she seen Greedy had been flying by himself the whole time. Lori's smile too started to fade when both Farmer and Hefty gotten off their stork, but with sadness in their eyes. Soon, the rest of the Smurfs cheers and smiles began to fade as they all saw what had happened next.

Greedy quickly helped Papa bring Handy down while he was still unconscious as Yasmin followed them. They both held onto Handy from one arm on each end and slowly made their way through the crowd to smurf him to his house. The Smurfs all gasped in shock and couldn't believe their fragile eyes for what they had seen.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" One Smurf called out.

As Smurfette saw Handy in the condition he was in, she suddenly gasped in horror and covered her mouth with both hands. Jenny looked to Greedy as they walked by, carrying Handy and cried, "Greedy! What happened?" However, the chefman didn't respond. All he could do was look to her and then focused on bringing Handy to his home to mend his bloody wound. Yasmin was close by and didn't look at anybody while she followed both Papa and Greedy.

Clumsy had already gotten off his stork as Grouchy got off with him as well. Although the young Smurf was deeply and truly saddened, Grouchy also had a deep sad look on his face with his brow burrowed. Brainy was able to wipe off the rest of the cream off his face from earlier and soon saw Papa and Greedy with Handy. His eyes were completely shocked as he adjusted his glasses just to be sure what he was seeing wasn't real. Lori on the other hand stood quiet, not knowing what was going on until her body suddenly started to tremble when she seen Handy.

"We have to smurf him to his house immediately before he gets worse," Papa said to Greedy.

"Yeah, Papa."

And as they both smurfed from the crowd along with Yasmin by their side, the other Smurfs were puzzled and shocked, wondering what had happened. Jenny had then turned back to the others worriedly when she still didn't get an answer from anybody. Soon, both Grouchy and Clumsy slowly walked up to Brainy and the others. The bespectacled Smurf with the glasses on his eyes couldn't help but ask his friend about the situation as he walked up a little closer to him.

"Clumsy... What happened...?"

Lori had looked to Clumsy and Grouchy worriedly and then saw Farmer and Hefty heading towards them. Seeing they were smurfing closer, she suddenly ran up to them with tears beginning to form in her eyes crying out, "Farmer! What happened?! What's wrong with Handy?!"

When Farmer saw his girl in distress, he looked to her and the turned to Hefty for a short minute. Then he looked back at her as he placed his head down sadly. Lori waited for his response, but all was quiet while the other Smurfs all around muttered about the issue. Until them, the country farm boy began to stutter as he tried to find his words. "I-i-it was..."

"It was what?" her voice broke, "Please, somesmurf tell me what's going on!"

"It was... It was my fault..." Hefty said.

"Your fault...?" she asked, turning to him. "What do you mean...?"

"Hefty, please... It wasn't your fault..." he said worriedly to him.

"It was! Yasmin was right... If we wouldn't have taken that break, all this would've never happened...!"

"What would've never happened...?"

And before Farmer said anything, he turned his head back to her and took a deep breath. "...Gargamel..."

"What?!"

Back where the others were, Brainy was talking to Clumsy when he heard the news about the wizard from. "You mean he almost smurfed you?!"

"Well, h-he first smurfnapped Yasmin," Clumsy replied. "And after we got him back and wanted to smurf back home, Gargamel chased us with some gigantic flying machines...!"

"A giant flying machine?!" the comedic Smurf called out. "Now how was he able to smurf such a thing like that?"

"But you all managed to escape afterwards, right?" Vanity said.

"Papa was able to manipulate that machine while we were high up in the sky...! But then..." Before the little young Smurf could finish, he began to feel tears filling his eyes. "But then..."

"Then what, Clumsy...?" Brainy said looking to him and grasped his shoulders.

Back with Farmer, he replied to Lori with a heavy heart about what had happened next. "...Parts of the machine when it smurfed headed straight towards Handy, smurfin' him right in his side..."

After Lori heard the news of how Handy got hurt, her voice started to crack even more as tears began to stream down her face. Her whole body trembled and quickly turned to the others, listening to them gasp from what they heard from Clumsy. Then she turned back to Farmer shaking her head and couldn't believe what she had heard.

"No... no... H-h-he is going to make it... right...?"

Farmer had then closed his eyes and put his head down once more and replied softly, "All we can do now is hope that he'll smurf through... Papa is gonna do all that he can to revive 'im..."

The young Smurfette looked up to him and placed a hand close to her heart. She then turned to Hefty who had been looking to the ground and didn't say anything. Lori began to grow very worried for him when he had mentioned to her about what happened earlier in the day between him and Yasmin.

"Hefty..." she spoke, reaching out for him. "You didn't know... Nobody else knew this would've happen..."

Soon Farmer turned his head over to Hefty once more and placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder. But with everything that happened today with almost getting smurfed by the Smurfs' greatest foe, Hefty just couldn't take it. He now somehow felt unease and didn't even feel hungry anymore. Not after what Yasmin said to him... And with that, the heavy-strong Smurf slowly turned and walked away as he headed toward his house. Lori tried to stop him; however, Farmer stopped her from doing so, letting her know that they'll smurf him later.

From where the others were, Jenny looked after Hefty walking off and then turned her head to Lori and Farmer. She began to walk up to them as Lori soon noticed her coming up. Lori then turned over to her closest friend as more tears ran down her face. Farmer had been watching Hefty walk away until he turned over to the girls and listened to Lori sob a little. Jenny also began to feel tears running down her face as she quickly embraced Lori tightly.

"God, this is horrible...!" she cried.

"Poor Handy...!" Lori too began to cry.

And as Farmer looked to the girls, tears begin to fill his eyes as he took his white hat off and placed it close to his chest. He placed his head down once more as his tears streamed down pass his cheeks and landed to the ground.

Brainy was comforting Clumsy who had already been crying when he too shed some tears from the heart-breaking news.

Grouchy too began to cry as well. He tried to fight it back and wiped some of the tears from his face. But he just couldn't... "I hate how Handy is..." his voice broke.

"But... But Papa can make Handy feel better again... right, Brainy...?" Clumsy asked looking at him with tears still falling.

"I'm not so sure..." Brainy said as he rubbed his eyes between his glasses. "He looked real bad when we all saw him. I'm sure Papa will smurf up some kind of remedy to heal that wound..."

While everyone else was saddened from all this, Smurfette just stood there as she too also began to cry and shivered. Vanity noticed until he walked up to Smurfette and let her cry on his shoulder while he embraced her tightly.

Jokey had also begun to cry with tears landing on his present he had smurfed for Handy and Yasmin. "And we smurfed all this for nothing...!" he yelled. "This is the second time this year we didn't do anything special here for once!" And while Smurfette held onto Vanity tight crying more, she saw Jokey slam his present to the ground angrily with more tears streaming down his face.

Jenny soon let go of Lori and looked around, seeing all the smurfy decorations they all had done just for the special occasion. She then wiped some of her tears out of her face and began to turn to walk towards Handy's house. "I want to see them now...!"

"Me too!" Lori agreed. "I have to see what's happening now!" She soon goes to follow her, but then was halted by Farmer when he grabbed her by the arm. She turned and looked back at him, wondering why he stopped her all of a sudden.

"It's better that we give them some time to settle before y'all wanna see him," he said to her. "Yasmin right now is not taking this very well..."

"But it's been so long since we've ever saw them...!" Lori cried. "We've all missed them terribly!"

"I know... We all missed them... But I reckon it's best to give them some time alone while Papa smurfs up somethin' to heal Handy..."

Lori didn't know what else to say. She really wanted to smurf over to the couples so badly to see if everything would be alright. Her eyes started to tear more while Farmer still held her firm by the arm. "But... but..." And then, she suddenly burst out crying loudly into his chest and felt her body shake. Her face was buried deep within as the southern Smurf embraced her tightly. He then closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh and caressed her back softly.

The pink Smurfette had listened to Farmer when she turned to him and saw Lori cry more. "Well, then I at least want to see Greedy!" Then Jenny turned back once more and continued heading towards Handy's house, knowing Greedy was also there helping Papa with Handy's time of need.

* * *

Both Greedy and Papa Smurf were finally able to smurf Handy into his house safely as they placed him in his bed. His house, unlike Yasmin's, was almost half empty without any of his works or other working equipment around. Yasmin had not once left his side while Greedy went to go undo the towel around the lightman's waist. Once he undid the towel, the blood had already begun to seep through like the last one, causing him to spill more. Handy started to moan a little from the pain as beads of sweat formed from his head. The fashion designer began to worry more while she held his hand from one side of the bed. Once Papa noticed the bleeding starting up again, he quickly turned to Greedy.

"Go see if there are any towels in his bathroom. And if you smurf any small cloths, damp them with some cold water so we can cool his face down."

As told, Greedy nodded and dashed straight into the bathroom to search for what they needed. Then the elder turned back to Handy lying peacefully with his slender, light chest heaving heavily from the wound, causing him to hurt more.

Yasmin soon sat down in a chair close by while she still held Handy's hand and wiped some of his sweat off his head. Papa had taken a deep sigh as he looked directly to both his son and daughter. He kept a stiff bottom lip while Handy continued to groan from the pain.

"...Can you smurf anything up to help him...?" Yasmin spoke to Papa while she looked at Handy.

The red leader took another sigh and responded, "I'll see what I can come up with for a cure... Once Greedy comes back in, I'll be heading back to my lab to get on with the healing potion. I can use some assistance from Brainy since we have all the ingredients we need. Let's just hope we won't be too late once I've smurfed it..."

The little fashion designer began to hold the lightman's hand a little more tightly and looked up to Papa worriedly. Papa had looked to her and said nothing else until the chefman finally returned with some towels and a wet towelette. Greedy placed the towels to the side of the bed and began to help him remove the old stained towel. He then replaced it with a clean one under Handy and placed another over his wound to keep it from seeping more blood.

Afterwards, he handed over the wet towelette over to Papa. It was cold just like he asked until he placed it over Handy's head and began to wipe off the sweat from above his brow. And as he finished, Papa place the used towelette over on the side of Handy's nightstand and turned over to Greedy.

"Greedy, I need you to stay here and look after him," he said to him. "I'll be smurfing up a healing potion as fast as I can. In the meantime, do not let anysmurf come in this house for any reason. We can't have any of the Smurfs toppling over here while Handy's in this state."

"Alright, Papa." Greedy nodded slightly.

Papa then turned over to Yasmin when she too looked to him and said nothing. Their father looked to her for a minute with determination in his eyes. Oh, how he worried for both his children and saw how much Yasmin truly loved Handy. Soon after, he turned around and headed straight to the front door. Papa Smurf finally left the house as Greedy watched him leave to go smurf the potion and then turned over to Yasmin. He took a deep sigh while the makeup model had her head turned over back to Handy. The slender Smurf was breathing heavily and moaned a little while Yasmin gazed at his relaxed face.

"...Do you think he can hear me... or feel my touches...?" she asked as she begins to stroke Handy's cheek softly.

"Hahh, I'm not quite sure, girl... He may be trapped in that coma he's in, but he has been able to communicate on and off, wonderin' where you are. Let's just hope he doesn't strain himself too much..."

Yasmin then sighed deeply and said, "He knows that I'm always there for him... And I won't go anywhere as long as he doesn't feel better..."

"It must've been real hard for him when he never left your side when ya got hurt that one time, eh?"

"He never left the house... He was near me all day and night... He even cooked for me." Yasmin had then smiled a little as Greedy did the same.

"Hmm, he sure knew how to treat ya well. Handy is a fine, strappin' boy to smurf everything he can for ya."

"He's just the smurfiest... I don't know what I'd do without him..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Greedy heard it as he walked up over to it, wondering who it was. "Who's there?"

"Je suis's...!"

"Jenny...!" he gasped. He turned his head to Yasmin and then back to the door and opened it. His girl had been standing on top of Handy's doorstep when he soon looked straight to her. "Girl... ya really shouldn't be here," he warned. "Papa told me to make sure no one disturbs the couples while he smurfs up a potion for Handy."

"I didn't want to disturb them. I just wanted to see you...!" she said looking at him worriedly. "And ask if you're okay..."

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt," he replied softly and took a hold of her hands in his.

"...Clumsy and Farmer told us what happened..." Jennifer replied as she felt her eyes filling with tears again. "Will Handy be alright...?"

Greedy turned over back to Yasmin again who had been watching the two of them at the door. Then he turned back to Jennifer and sighed deeply and responded, "We don't know for sure. All he does is react to the wound and smurf Yasmin's name every often... It's almost as if he's lost in his own mind, tryin' to escape to come back to reality..."

"This sounds horrible...!" The French Smurfette then placed her head on his chest and began to cry softly. "I feel so bad for him..."

"We all do, Jenny," he said as he held her close. "There's not much we can do until Papa and Brainy come back with the remedy."

"... And we put so much effort in all the decorations and stuff..." she sighed and held him tight.

"I know... we were all hopin' this day would bring everyone together as a family again and happy..."

"And now everysmurf is as sad as ever before..."

"I wonder how Smurfette is taking this...?" Greedy wondered, holding her closer.

"Well, I saw her crying like everyone else. And she was of course shocked too..."

"Poor girl... And she really wanted to let them know that she was happy that they accepted her apology..."

"I hope she can still tell them later..." Jenny nodded slightly.

"Maybe later," he nodded back to her. "When night falls around and everyone is smurfin' to bed."

"Yeah... Umm... Could I maybe sleep at your house tonight...?"

Before Greedy answered her, he gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek. "Of course it is... When I'm done later, I'll smurf over to you. My house should be unlocked, so you're more than welcome to smurf there anytime ya like."

And with that, Jenny smiled back at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"I love you... with all my heart..." Greedy said when he had placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you too..."

Afterwards, Jennifer let go of him and soon walked back to the others. Greedy had then closed the door again behind him and took a deep long sigh. He soon turned back to Yasmin and walked back over to her. And as he walked over, he sat at the very end of the bed and looked over to the fashion designer.

"...I didn't look into anyone's face after we landed..." Yasmin said sadly.

"It's alright..." the chefman replied. "I know the feelin', so you don't have to be worried."

"I just wish I would've dreamed of something else last night..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that...?" Greedy asked feeling confused.

"...Well... Last night I actually dreamed about Gargamel chasing us with that flying machine... And also that Handy fell off Feathers' back... I thought it was just a stupid nightmare, but Handy somehow knew that this would happen... He even was afraid to smurf back home because of my dream..." Yasmin then sighed sadly as she continued, "I should've listened to him..."

Greedy didn't know what else to say but look to her sadly. He had then gotten up from the bed and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault..." he spoke quietly. "You just didn't know..."

"But **he **knew it!" Yasmin yelled. "He knew it all the time...!" Then she suddenly began to cry as she stroked Handy's hand.

The chef Smurf sighed lowly and began to rub Yasmin's shoulder softly while she still cried. He soon looked over to Handy as he slept peacefully in his bed. He couldn't help but wonder as he thought to himself, _'How is it possible... that he knew this was goin' to happen...? Could it be that...? Nah, it couldn't... Can it...?'_

And while Yasmin continued to stroke the light Smurf's hand, she placed her head slowly and carefully on Handy's heart, still crying. She listened to his heart beating irregularly for a short while until Handy began to moan again. Greedy suddenly noticed when he gave out a quick gasp.

_"Nnn... Yasmin..." _he shifted his head a little.

"I'm here, Handy...!" Yasmin cried when she quickly looked up and stroked his cheek softly.

_"...Yasmin... Ahhnn..." _he continued to moan as he squinted his eyes a bit and panted a little.

_"Shh, shhh..." _the fashionista whispered into his ear. _"Don't worry... I'm here for you..."_

Yasmin then kissed his cheek as Handy started to calm down a little and slowed down his breathing. _"Help me... I need you..."_

"Handy..." Yasmin looked at him as more tears fell down and landed onto Handy's chest.

_"Help_ me..." Handy whispered, exhaling as he then turned his head to the other side, facing Yasmin.

"Handy, if you can hear us, Papa is already smurfing up a potion to make you better," Greedy said. "Please, try to stay with us for a while longer? Be strong for us, boy... Please..."

Soon Yasmin placed both her hands on Handy's cheeks and gave him a kiss on his lips. Handy could feel the warmness of her hands pressed gently on his face and her lips planted against his. Then, without Yasmin knowing at first, the weakened Smurf started to bring one hand up slowly and placed it close to her cheek. Yasmin suddenly breaks off the kiss and placed her hand on his, with which he held her cheek. He looked to her as his eyes opened widely from the sudden feeling.

"Handy...?" Greedy spoke surprisingly with his eyes shocked.

Handy groaned a little and squinted his eyes tighter, feeling his body starting to shake a little. Then he used whatever strength he had left in him to keep his hand closest to Yasmin, not letting her go. Yasmin held his hand a little tighter and began to shiver a bit while she looked hopelessly down at him.

_"H-Handy..." _she whispered to him.

Handy then began to moan a little more until tears suddenly started to escape from his closed eyes, streaming down his cheeks. And as Yasmin seen this, she too began to cry once more.

"Please don't cry...!" she said, wiping Handy's tears away. "Don't cry...!"

The little Smurfette then snuggled up to his cheek while a few more tears escaped from Handy. Soon after, he let his hand slide down slowly from Yasmin's cheek as his arm dropped dead to his chest. And while Greedy was witnessing all this, he too felt a couple of tear droplets run pass his face and wiped some of them away with his knuckles. Yasmin cried into the pillow as she held Handy's head close to hers.

"...I'm so sorry..." Handy breathed out close to her face.

"No... There's no need for you to be sorry..." Yasmin spoke when had looked up again. She then kissed his cheek once again as more tears fell. "Just promise me to stay strong...!"

However, Handy didn't respond, but he did hear her smurf and clear. Afterwards, he fell back to his unconscious state as he rested his head close to hers; knowing Yasmin was still here for him.

"Papa had better smurf the potion soon..." Greedy sighed sadly with a heavy heart. "Handy's already worse than before..."

Yasmin didn't bother to respond to him, not knowing what else to say. She cried a little longer until she took off her necklace and put it around Handy's neck. The heart-diamond sapphire sparkled and shined as beautiful as Handy's eyes. Sadly, Yasmin wasn't able to gaze into his eyes while she still remained the way she was after the incident earlier today.

She then wiped her tears away and placed her hand on Handy's heart and finally spoke. "...He once told me that I'm the reason his heart is still smurfing..."

"Then... ya shouldn't give up on that," the chefman turned to her. "If that's what Handy said to you, then he's likely to pull through until Papa gets back."

"I won't leave his side..." Yasmin said as she laid her head back down close to Handy's.

"I know you won't, Yasmin," Greedy replied. "Your love for each other is as pure as Mother Nature herself. Your hearts are strong, and they shall always remain that way for as long as you both shall smurf."

Even though Yasmin did listen, she remained speechless and focused more on Handy smurfing through. While her head lay close to his side, Greedy turned around and walked over to the window at the front of the house. He slowly moved the curtain a little to take a quick peek at what was happening from outside. There were a few Smurfs standing close by and wondered how Handy's condition was. Some of them cried and some of them consoled one another. Then Greedy smurfed away from the window and drew out another deep sigh.

"Please hurry, Papa..."

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 37. Can you hear me...?**

* * *

Hours had passed and it was already getting close to nighttime. All the Smurfs in the village worried and stressed over their friends' return after witnessing the condition Handy Smurf was in. In the meantime, Papa had been in his lab conducting a healing remedy to mend Handy's battered wound. Brainy had been with him the whole time, helping him smurf up the ingredients they needed to make it accurate and with no interruptions.

Papa's cauldron was brewing with the ingredients added while Brainy handed him a small vial with some sort of special powder to add to it. Not only Brainy was the only Smurf with their great leader in his lab, but Clumsy had been there as well, sitting close by on a stool while they worked on getting the potion ready.

"Alright, this powder should finish off preparing the potion," Papa said after he added it into the brew. "Now all we have to do is wait until it boils and changes color. It shouldn't take too long..."

"I just hope Handy will pull through once it's all finished," the apprentice spoke sadly. "I just can't bear having to lose one of our greatest Smurfs. Let alone Yasmin losing him... The poor girl..."

"I believe in Handy..." Clumsy said. "I know he would never give up."

"Well, all we can do now until then is pray for him to stay smurfy," Papa replied. "He is a very strong fighter, and would never let anysmurf down for any reason."

"Do you think this potion will heal him first thing once we give it to him?" Brainy wondered.

"I believe so. I have never smurfed this before I had any of you as Smurflings around. It's been so long since I last smurf this."

"It just has to work!" the klutzy Smurf cried. "Your potions always work...!"

"Oh, I just wonder how Yasmin making out with all this," the bespectacled Smurf said, "I just cannot believe that she would take the fall and smurf after him. But thank smurfness Greedy was able to save them in time."

"We were all lucky for him to smurf through the trouble in saving them," the red leader agreed. "I'm just thankful that he not only saved himself, but the other Smurfs as well."

"Greedy really is a hero," Clumsy said. "I was so shocked when I saw Yasmin smurfing after Handy as he fell...! It seemed like Yasmin thought her life would be useless without him..."

"That is why those two have a really strong connection," Papa turned to him. "Even though they were brought up as couples, their love can never break unless one of them perishes. And I know my son and daughter. When they were just Smurflings, they never left their side. And before Yasmin was brought to me after Handy, sometimes he would scream and cry. And I knew after Yasmin had come, Handy no longer felt sad."

"...Did you ever think back them, that their love would become that strong someday?" Clumsy asked.

"Well, in a way you might say it, I have," Papa replied. "But I had never thought that their love would be like this."

"...And when we found out about their relationship... would you have reacted differently if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend...?"

"I don't Clumsy..." he sighed. "All I know is that love can be found in many bizarre places when it comes to certain things. It can even happen to humans for what I might know of. But... if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't know how I would think. There has never been a female Smurf until Smurfette came along, then Yasmin and Lori, and then Jennifer. And none of them were brought up as real Smurfs to begin with. However... I have always thought Lori would be with Handy, considering how much she had told me she loved him. Especially Smurfette. But, I guess things do change, right?"

Clumsy nodded in response slightly and then looked back to the potion Papa and Brainy smurfed up. Not too long from now, he had seen that it beginning to boil. Brainy turned and looked as well until he gave out a quick gasp.

"Papa! It's boiling!"

As Papa turned around seeing his black cauldron boil, he hurriedly smurfed back to it and stirred in the potion. While he was stirring, it began to change color to a golden yellow. Soon, a sweet aroma started to fill the room, hitting their noses smelling like a delicious smurfberry cake.

"Okay..." Papa said as he finished stirring. "It's just about finished. Now all we have to do is let it cool until we're able to smurf it back to Handy's."

"The potion sure does smell smurfy..." the nerdy Smurf said taking a whiff.

"Yes it does!" Clumsy agreed as he inhaled the aroma. "Does it also taste as smurfy as it smells?"

"Yes," their father nodded. "In order for the potion to work, you'll have to ingest it. It should taken in full effect after it's been consumed."

"I just hope we won't be too late," Brainy sighed and looked to the window. "It's already sundown."

"...And if it works, how long do you think will it take until Handy feels better?" Clumsy asked.

"It wouldn't be long after he takes it," Papa replied. "It should heal him and restore his health in about two minutes or so."

"Wow, that sounds smurfy!" the kid-like Smurf said and began to smile. "I hope it cools down quickly, so we can smurf it to him!"

"Me too," Brainy agreed. "There are so many things I wanna tell the couples like my new quotations, or ask how it was like living on their own away from Smurf Village, or what they've smurfed during their time, or-"

"There will plenty of time to ask all those questions once Handy is better and settled in along with Yasmin," the eldest Smurf smiled after cutting his apprentice off. "Right now, we just need to focus on the important things until then."

"Oh, right Papa Smurf." Brainy had then adjusted his glasses and laughed a little.

"Papa Smurf! Could we maybe still celebrate their return to the village when Handy feels better again?"

"Why, of course," Papa smile wider. "Everyone did work real hard today preparing and making the village look smurfy."

Clumsy soon cheered as he stood up from the chair. "Woohoo!" He cried with joy as he jumped a little until he stumbled over his own feet, falling accidentally onto Brainy. "Oops!"

Brainy reacted with a small moan after being smurfed to the floor by his gullible friend. "D'oh Clumsy..."

"Sorry Brainy, hehe..." Clumsy said until he stood back up and helped Brainy up again on his feet.

Papa began to laugh wholeheartedly and then turned back to his cauldron, waiting for the potion to cool. He just hoped that Handy would smurf on a little longer until then, especially for Yasmin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Smurfette and Vanity were at her house, sitting outside on her bench as the sun had already gone down. Smurfette looked to the ground sadly, thinking of Handy and hoping he'll be alright again soon. She began to sigh as Vanity did the same. The admirable Smurf looked into his mirror for a short while until he soon placed it down to the side. He was too sad to admire his own beauty when every other Smurf were feeling just as unsmurfy than before.

"I can't even look at myself, worrying how the couples are doing," he said sadly. "It's just awful what they all went through today..."

"I still can't believe that all this happened..." Smurfette responded. "And I thought this should have been a happy day..."

"We all thought of it, Smurfette." Vanity turned to her. "Oh, the nerve of that wizard! He should've stayed where we all left him, but no. Papa Smurf just had to smurf him back here from that other realm."

"I know... But who knows what trouble he would have made back there? I wouldn't want Patrick and Grace to have to deal with that old wizard either. But Papa maybe should've smurfed him somewhere else, far away from us..."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... But still, I just can't believe after waiting for so long, this all happens!"

"Me neither... It's just horrible..." Smurfette soon sighed again. "I was so happy and thought I could finally tell them again how sorry I am... and how thankful I am that they accepted my apology..."

"I feel just terrible for the both of them. How they had suffered for months when we didn't accept them... Just because of their love."

"It must've been awful for them..." she turned to look to him. "Just imagine your whole family smurfing you out of the village just because you're in love with somebody..."

"Not to mention their only brother..." the vain Smurf turned away. "And I never knew. Nobody knew... Oh, I just feel so guilty for doubting them..."

"Me too... And I was just so jealous all this time... until I realized that Handy's heart belong to Yasmin." And I had to accept it..." she smiled slightly afterwards.

Nothing else was said for about a minute until Vanity soon turned his head over to her slightly. "...Do you think... that you'll most likely find some other Smurf who'll love you as much as the others someday...?"

And before the beautiful Smurfette with her long golden hair would respond, she smiled a little more and then looked up to the night sky. "Hahww that would be just smurfy..." She then closed her eyes as she continued. "Lori once told me to follow my heart... And one day I might find that very special Smurf..."

Vanity had then looked to the ground rather shyly until he decided to slide a little further to her. "Um... Do you think maybe that special Smurf may happen to be close by...?"

Smurfette then opened her eyes again. "Huh...?"

Vanity couldn't help but look back to her after she turned to him. He soon felt his heart beginning to beat strongly as he gazed up at her into her beautiful, crystal, black eyes. He also felt a little nervous while he tried to keep his cool. Then he slowly moved his hands towards Smurfette and soon took a hold of one of her soft, delicate hands. Smurfette looked down to their hands and blushed slightly until she then looked back up to him.

"Va-Vanity...?"

"S-Smurfette..." he began while he stuttered and blush a little. "I have always been there for you during your time of need... Whether you were feeling unsmurfy, I would come to you and smurf that beautiful face of yours into a smile. Ad when you needed somesmurf to blush your long, golden hair, I would do so..." Before he continued, he begins to brush his fingers through her gold, silky hair. "And... whenever you needed a friend to talk to, you know for sure that I would always be around if you're feeling lonely..."

Smurfette's eyes started to widen and didn't know what to say. She soon felt her heart beating smurfily as she stared into his eyes. Vanity looked back down for a second as he continued.

"You may have not known this up 'til now... but..." He then looks back up to her. "Smurfette...?"

The lovely Smurfette was still staring at him, blushing a little more. "... Y-yes...?"

Then the Smurf with the pink flower in his hat felt his heart beating even stronger than before. "I... I..." But before he could finish, he moved his head closer to her as he soon closed his eyes. He began to purse his lips gently as Smurfette's heart was beating as strong as Vanity's. She also began to close her eyes and slowly moved her head closer to his.

And soon, Vanity's lips touched hers. His heart was now racing harder as he pulled Smurfette closer and kissed her soft lips. Smurfette accepted the kiss as she slowly put her arms around him and blushed deeply. Vanity could not believe this was really happening. At first, they were talking about how they wished Gargamel smurfed someplace else and how much Handy and Yasmin gone through. Now, everything that they knew were passed aside them as they continued experiencing their first moment together. And as the Smurf pulled Smurfette even closer, he suddenly slid his tongue inside of her mouth.

Smurfette carefully licked over his tongue and began to stroke his back gently with her soft fingertips. Vanity's body felt goose bumps all over from her touching him ever so soothingly. He then kissed her deeper as his face flushed a deep shade of purple. Smurfette had soon wrapped one leg around his, while she continued to kiss him. She then begins to pant a little.

_"Nnn..." _Vanity suddenly started to moan a little when he too began to pant.

_"Hahh..." _Smurfette holds him closer, feeling her heart beating fast against his.

Vanity kissed her a little while longer until he breaks it, gasping for air. His face was now completely flushed real deep. Smurfette panted fast and looked at him with her face flushed as deep as his while he too looked back to her.

_"Hahh... hah... hah... Smurfette..." _he continued to pant.

Smurfette didn't say anything after she calmed herself down. She then embraced him gently, placing her head on his chest. The pretty Smurf soon wrapped his arms around her and laid his head close to hers. And then, he turned and whispered in her ear softly, _"I love you..."_

"Oh, Vanity... Why did you never tell me...?"

Before he responded back, Vanity looked down to her and drew in a deep sigh. "...Because I knew how much you still had feelings for Handy I... I was afraid you wouldn't love me back. After everything you went through when you found out about him having strong feelings for Yasmin... I know I'm considered to you a very close friend, and if you fell you need more time... or better yet find some other Smurf... I totally understand..."

Smurfette then looked up to him for a brief minute until she replied, "All this time I was so focused on finding the right Smurf... That I didn't realize that this one special Smurf has always been by my side..."

She then smiled a little as Vanity too began to smile back a little at her. "Oh, Smurfette..." he said to her, cupping her cheek. "You are just as beautiful as I am... No, you ARE beautiful more than anything in this world..."

"And I always thought you would love nothing more than yourself..." Smurfette laughed a bit.

"Well, right now my eyes will be focusing on you for the rest of the evening," Vanity smiled to her. "You have my full provided attention. In fact, I don't even feel like looking into my mirror now for quite a while."

"And you don't need your mirror, Vanity... I can tell you that you look just as beautiful as always..."

And with that said, Vanity smiled even brighter to her and felt his heart racing again smurfily. Smurfette smiled back at him and soon closed her eyes and gently rubbed her nose against his. The handsome, loving Smurf closed his eyes as well and blush a little as he rubbed his nose in return. He begins to stroke his fingers again through her hair as Smurfette held him tight.

_"...I love you too..." _she whispered into his ear.

Soon after, he looked to her once more and gazed into her eyes beginning to twinkle in the starlight. Smurfette had then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. Then after that, she begins to kiss his lips again as Vanity returns it with a deep sigh. He willingly starts to deepen the kiss once again while he kept stroking through her hair with his fingertips ever so lovingly.

Smurfette began to stroke his cheek with her thumb and his back with her other hand. _"Hnn..."_

_"Mmm..." _Vanity slowly moved his other hand down her back and began to caress her endlessly.

The Smurfette began to feel a chill smurfing down her spine as she licked over his lips. The narcissist Smurf continued to rub her back sensually as he kissed her much deeper. And suddenly, he broke the kiss again and looked into her eyes with his eyes hooded, smiling.

"How's about us having some alone time while we... 'smurf' up on a few things...?" Vanity insisted with much subtly.

"Hmm... That sounds smurfy..." she smiled back at him with her eyes hooded as well.

"I'm glad you see it my way..."

And soon, Vanity stood up from the bench and took a hold of her hand as he grabbed his mirror again. Smurfette also stood up from the bench and slowly took his mirror out of his hand again, looking up to him.

"Oh, Smurfette..." he smiled to her, laughing.

Smurfette giggled as she took him inside her house and closed the door to have some 'quality time' together.

* * *

Elsewhere, Handy's condition was starting to worsen. Yasmin still sat by his side while Greedy kept a lookout to see if Papa would smurf back soon with the potion. The light Smurf kept moaning in pain on and off as his face beaded with more sweat. The fashion designer luckily dampened the small towelette used from before and smurfed his face gently, clearing away his sweat. She then took a hold of his hand and stroked it repeatedly with her thumb while Handy's face began to relax. The room was already getting darker, but there was no sign of a moon to be seen in the night sky. Unlike Yasmin having a lamp she smurfed at her place, Handy didn't have one. However, Greedy was nice enough to smurf a candle and lit it with one of Handy's matches left over from last winter.

The candle smurfing on the nightstand soon had begun to illuminate the room and shined upon Yasmin's necklace that she had put around Handy. All the Smurfs' silhouettes were dancing on the walls while their faces had a certain glow from the burning candle. Afterwards, Greedy smurfed back to his post and looked from to window, waiting for Papa Smurf to return. He gruffly took a deep sigh and looked up to the sky. There were a few clouds passing by and some stars partially twinkling. His mind dozed as he thought of a few things other than what was happening now. He thought of his future with Jennifer and what was going to happen whether or not if Handy was going to make it. Then all of a sudden...

***Knock Knock Knock*  
**

...A knock had smurfed at the front door. And in an instant, the chefman snapped out of his daze and quickly dash towards the door. "I really hope it's Papa..." he said to himself as he opened it. However, it wasn't who he had hoped. Standing from outside; both Clumsy and Brainy smurfed over with a small basket in Brainy's hand.

"Fellas..." Greedy spoke softly. "What are you doin' here...?"

"We thought we'd smurf you something from what Lori and Jenny smurfed earlier for the banquet," Clumsy replied. "You guys could really use something after smurfing through all that trouble today from Gargamel."

"We sure you haven't smurfed anything except for breakfast today..." Brainy nodded.

"Thanks, boys," Greedy said as he takes the basket from the brainy Smurf. "It's really smurfy of you two to be thinkin' of us during Handy's time of need."

"How is he anyway?" Clumsy wondered. "How's he smurfing?"

"Sadly, not too well I'm afraid. If Papa doesn't smurf here soon with the antidote, he will surely perish."

"Nonono, don't say that...!" Brainy gasped. "And where is Papa Smurf? What's taking him so long then?"

"That's what I wanted to know," the chefman said. "But I assume it's taking him longer than I hoped for... And I don't know how much more Yasmin can see him like this."

He soon turned to Yasmin along with both the friend Smurfs coming in and looked towards her and Handy. Yasmin still didn't want to look into anyone's face and just kept stroking Handy's hand. Brainy suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and somehow experienced and unsmurfy feeling inside, a feeling of guilt. Clumsy had felt the same way too as he felt an empty void before he turned to Brainy. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a great pain in his heart for what they had done to them all those months ago.

The brainy Smurf then turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly saying, "I-I'm sorry... I can't look at this..."

The cute Smurf looked to him sadly until he turned back to the chefman. "Greedy...?" he spoke.

"Hm? What is it?" Greedy turned to him.

Before Clumsy responded, he drew in a deep sigh, exhaling through the mouth. "Even though both Brainy and I have already apologized to you for what we did to hurt you... I still feel like nothing's changed. And I still feel just awful for what we did... Especially to Handy. He really wanted to make Yasmin happy and had us smurf a special order. And I never really knew how much he really meant to her..."

"It's ok, Clumsy..." Greedy spoke to him lowly. "We all didn't know..."

"I really hope this is not the end..." Brainy said turning to them. "We still wanted to apologize to both of them again...!"

"Me too..." Clumsy agreed. "Not after we-" However, as he was about to continue, he stopped in an instant and stood quiet. He quickly turned to Brainy and then back to Greedy. "I-I-I think we should leave before we make things too unsmurfy. Come on, Brainy..."

And as they were just about to leave, Greedy stopped them. "Wait! What's goin' on? Is there somethin' you two are not tellin' me...?"

"Ehh... No, really, we shouldn't bother you any longer...!" Brainy cried when a hint blush was shown on his cheeks a little.

And with that, both Smurfs hurriedly made their way out and closed the front door from behind. Greedy, confused as ever, wondered why they left in such a hurry. Better yet, wondering what the reason was that made them change their minds in what they were going to say.

Outside, while the friend Smurfs headed on back, Clumsy turned to Brainy rather shyly and yet ashamed. "Oh, smurf it...! I almost blew it in there! I should've never brought it up!"

"I-it's alright..." Brainy said looking to the ground. "We need to tell them someday anyway..."

"But when?" Clumsy cried. "For all we know, the others might think of the same thing we did long ago...!"

"I... I wanted to tell Yasmin and Handy first... Once Handy feels better, of course..."

Clumsy then sighed deeply and suddenly stopped walking as he took a hold of his hands in his. "We will..." he spoke softly. "We have to... We can't keep this a secret anymore now that theirs has been leaked."

Brainy looked up to him and nodded slightly and said, "But I'm still a little afraid... And I feel so unsmurfy for what we did back then..."

"I'm scared too..." Then suddenly, Clumsy cupped his cheek and soon moved his head in a little closer in on Brainy as he continued. "But together, we will face our fears and our outcomes. And no Smurf can stop us for the feelings we have just like Handy and Yasmin..."

Soon, the cute Smurf began to feel his heart racing a little while he gazed deep into his eyes. Brainy blushed as he looked into his eyes as well. He held his hand a little tight until Clumsy leaned a little closer to him. He stroked his cheek ever so gentle with his thumb and felt his heart smurfing much faster. Brainy looked at him dreamily while his heart also started to race. However, with them still being outside in the middle of the village, he somehow felt a little unease when it was still early.

_"You know, we shouldn't do this outside..." _Brainy whispered in his ear. _"Some Smurfs are still awake and maybe walking around..."_

_"You're right." _ Clumsy nodded while he whispered. He looked all around before he finished and turned back to him. _"Let's smurf back to my place so we can be alone..."_

"Okay..." Brainy smiled a little and nodded as he then slowly let go of his hand.

Clumsy had then took his hand off of Brainy's cheek and smiled back softly. The brainiac Smurf in the glasses soon felt his heart fluttering while he looked at him. The other Smurf sighed while his eyes glistened, and was beginning to feel really 'smurfy'.

_"I want you..." _he whispered in his ear.

Brainy blushed deeply as he heard that. "Then I guess we should hurry to smurf back to your place..."

"Yes..." Clumsy agreed as he too blushed as deep as him.

Brainy smiled again and soon began to walk alongside Clumsy to his house for some 'smurfy' goodness.

* * *

Back inside Handy's, Greedy placed the basket on the table and slowly walked back over to Yasmin. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder as he turned over to Handy who now looked as pale as a ghost. The Smurf's breathing was becoming irregular to function, and his heartbeat was declining. Yasmin didn't say anything at first, and placed a hand on Handy's heart, feeling it was slowing.

"...Do you think my love for him isn't strong enough...?" Yasmin asked but worried.

"I'm not so sure," the chefman replied. "I figured he would still be able to contract for you, but he hasn't broke not one word in 2 hours. Hahh... I'm beginning to think he's never gonna pull through unless Papa hurries with the potion."

The fashionista's eyes began to fill with tears again and started to cry softly. "Can't you go and see what the smurf is taking him so long?"

"I'll see what I can do." Greedy said, taking his hand off her shoulder. "Just make sure no one else comes in here until I get back."

"If someone comes in, I'll smurf him out of here... I don't want anyone around me right now except for you and Papa..." Yasmin had already gotten a headache from being worried all this time.

Greedy nodded and said, "Just please try not to stress too much. I will smurf back here as quick as I can with him."

"Tell him to hurry...!" Yasmin cried.

And afterwards, Greedy rushed out the house heading towards Papa Smurf's lab. As he left, Yasmin placed her head down on the bed again next to Handy's and began to cry more, not letting go of his hand.

"Handy... Handy, please don't leave me...! I could never live without you...! I need you... I love you...!"

And while Yasmin cried with her body nearly shaking, Handy suddenly started to squirm a little in the bed and groan. He tried to speak, but he didn't have the strength to even say one word. And then out of nowhere, a voice smurfed through the little makeup model's mind.

_'Yasmin... Yasmin...?'_

Yasmin soon gasped a little as she opened her eyes again. She quickly put her head up and looked down at him. "...Ha-Handy...?"

_'Yasmin...Can... Can you hear me...?'_

But for some reason, Handy's lips weren't moving when Yasmin witnessed this. It seemed he is trying to communicate through Yasmin's mind through telepathy. Yasmin's eyes widened when she didn't know how this was happening.

"... I... Yes, I can... B-but..."

_'I know, it does seem rather strange with me talking like this,' _Handy spoke mentally. _'But there was no other way to talk to you... I feel so weak and don't have the strength to even look to you eye-to-eye.'_

Yasmin couldn't believe what she just heard. "H-how...? How is this possible...?"

_'I don't know... But for some reason I'm able to. However... I don't have much time...'_

Yasmin just stared at him, listening and shivering a little while Handy spoke.

_'Something is tryin' to pull me away... It's almost as if I'm trapped in my own subconscious mind... That's why I've been tryin' to smurf you to help me find a way to smurf me back here, but I don't know how... I feel like I'm lost...'_

"Papa smurfed up a potion for you... I just don't know what's taking him so long... I wish I could help you, but... I don't know what to do..." Then the fashion designer felt some more tears streaming down her face again.

_'Yasmin... Oh, if only I can see your beauty... Your eyes, your nose, that gorgeous smile... But I can't. And you're the only Smurfette who I saw last before we almost smurfed to the ground.'_

Yasmin soon begins to cry more again and snuggles up to his cheek. "I feel like my love for you isn't strong enough, since you heart keeps smurfing slower and slower...!"

_'Believe me, honey...' _Handy continued, _'Ya doin' everythin' ya can. I've been tryin' to stay close to you for the longest without bein' smurfed back to what's keepin' me away... But... I don't think I'm ever going to wake up... Not this time... I can already feel my body slowly deterioatin', and my blood keeps drainin' from me. And I can still feel the pain from earlier today... It hurts so bad...'_

Then the lightman moaned and cried a little as he strained himself to keep in touch with his beloved female.

"Please don't say that...!" Yasmin cried, stroking his cheek softly. "You need to stay strong until Papa smurfs here with the potion...! If you leave me, there would be no reason for me to live on..."

_'Yasmin... remember one time when we were still in Beautiful Paradise... that no matter what happened to me one day... that you wouldn't go through in smurfing yourself 'cuz of me...?'_

"I do... but... sometimes promises are mean to be broken..."

'_'No Yasmin... Not like this...' _Handy firmed replied. _'I know that **I **__had said that before... before we smurfed Gargamel and his machine... But I can't let you do this... Everyone misses you... And I can't let them go on another day without seein' any of us here... If you had died and I was still alive; I would be the one who can't live without you... But if I died...'_

"...I can't live without you either, Handy!" Yasmin interrupted. "You're a part of me...! I would be incomplete without you...!"

_'...And you are a part of me...' _Handy continued. _'But I cannot let you do that... Not only you're my baby girlfriend or my best friend... you are more than what you are to me... And you are way better than to lose your own life just because of my fate.'_

"But Handy...!" However, Yasmin couldn't say anything else as she cried more.

_'Please Yasmin... I know how much you truly love me... And I love you more than anything... I love you more than my own life. I would die for you if anythin' were to happen to ya, because I will always be there... I'd do anything' for you, Yasmin... Because you're... you're...'_

But before Handy could finish, he started to breathe heavily gasping for air and more blood began to bleed through from his wound. He gave out a loud cry and moaned as his body started to convulse from the reaction. Yasmin looked at him in shock and quickly reacted.

"Help... I need help...! Where is Papa Smurf...?" she yelled as she cried. **"WHERE IS PAPA SMURF?!"**

Handy strained some more and breathed uncontrollably as he gripped the covers tightly. "Nnnahh...!"

Seeing that Handy was getting much worse, Yasmin quickly got up from the chair and ran outside. **"HEEEELP!" **she shouted. "Please...! I need help! Greedy! Papa! Handy is...! Ha-Handy...!" Then all of a sudden, she began to feel weak and fell down to her knees. "Handy..." She tried to finish, but however, she suddenly lost her consciousness as she slumped to the ground, lying motionless.

* * *

Later, minutes passed and everything seemed to be a mere blank. There were some voices heard in the background when one of them was calling out her name.

"Yasmin...? Yasmin wake up!" the voice said.

"Girl!" Another voice cried. "Can you hear us?"

"Hnn... Handy... He needs help..." Yasmin soon slowly opened up her eyes as she finally gained back her consciousness. She was lying in the middle of the floor back in Handy's house, smurfed by one of the Smurfs who helped her out.

"Oh, good, she's coming too!" the voice cried which happened to be Greedy.

"Thank smurfness you're still okay!" the other voice said which had then happened to be Brainy.

"Wh-what happened...?" Yasmin murmured while she held her head. "Where is Handy?"

Soon, a mere silence filled the room... Neither Greedy nor Brainy said a word as they looked to each other. The chefman then turned up to where Papa was standing, right aside Handy's bed. Clumsy had been standing beside him as tears leaked endlessly from his eyes. Not only that, but Grouchy was there as well when he heard all the commotion from earlier. His face was buried in one hand as he sobbed softly, leaning against the wall. Papa stood in front of the bed in silence while he held in his hand a small vial that had the potion to heal Handy. However, it was never given to him... and the vial with the potion inside still remained.

Papa Smurf's face was completely white when he couldn't believe right before his very eyes that... that...

"I was too late..." he broke down as his body started to tremble in shock.

Yasmin's eyes suddenly widened in shock as she looked to Papa and heard what he just said. "No..." Soon tears started to fill her eyes and streamed down her face again. "No!" She then quickly got up from the floor and ran up to the bed. And what she saw next truly stunned her... She had seen that Handy wasn't moving and just lied there. "Please tell me this isn't true..! Please! Handy!" The fashionista then embraced him while she cried more. "Handy...!"

Both Greedy and Brainy then got up from the floor and walked up slowly to the bed next to Papa and Clumsy. The Smurf's apprentice turned to their leader as he placed both hands on his arm, seeing he was still pale. The chef Smurf felt tears beginning to stream down his face and put his head down. He tried to fight it back as his voice suddenly begins to break from the tragedy they had witnessed.

"W-we're so sorry..." Greedy hitched a little and closed his eyes tight. "He's... He's gone..."

Clumsy had then turned to Grouchy as he embraced him tightly and cried more. Grouchy held him back as he too cried more with him.

"This can't be true!" Yasmin yelled. "It just can't! Handy! Talk to me! Talk to me just like you did earlier...!" She shook him a little, trying to get him to respond. **"TALK TO ME!"**

But sadly, he did not respond or move a muscle. Papa suddenly broke into tears and put his head down, shaking his head. "If only I had smurfed sooner," he said softly. "Oh, Handy... My son..."

Yasmin felt her heart breaking into pieces and more tears falling down. She shivered heavily and wasn't able to speak as she placed her head down on Handy's chest. Soon, everyone else in the room stood in silence while they all cried for their fallen friend and brother.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 38. Where am I...?**

* * *

Everyone in Handy's house stood quiet after they all witnessed his tragic scene that they lost him. Yasmin's heart kept breaking every single second while she still cried over in Handy's light chest. His heart didn't even made not one beat awhile he lied in his bed, still like a log. Papa felt more tears streaming down as Brainy held onto him tight, crying in his arms. His tears were getting his glasses wet, but he didn't care.

"This is my fault..." Papa broke the silence in the room. "This is all my fault... If only I had you couples back here sooner months ago..."

Yasmin wasn't able to speak for a while as she cried more. "...W-w-we wanted to have a happy life back here at the village..." she finally spoke. "We wanted to celebrate the New Year with everyone... We wanted to smurf our own big house... He promised me so many things..."

"We all wanted everything back the way they were before this all happened," Greedy said, tearfully.

"And now, everything won't be the same without him...!" Grouchy cried, holding Clumsy tighter.

"Isn't there a way to turn back the time, Papa...?" Clumsy asked him.

"I'm afraid not..." Papa replied with a heavy heart. "There's nothing more we can do now... but let the others know about this..."

"No...!" Brainy cried. "No! And there were so many things I wanted to say!"

Afterwards, a knock came smurfing at the door. Greedy turned around as he slowly left the group and walked up to the front. He then opened the door slowly and seen Jennifer came back when she too overheard some noise from earlier.

She looked up to him worriedly as she seen the tears streaming down his face. "Greedy...?"

"Jenny..." Greedy spoke softly in a broken voice while more tears escaped and held her hands in his. "We... we couldn't save him..."

Suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears as well. "...W-what...? But... I thought Papa wanted to smurf up a remedy for him...!"

"He did..." he said until he put his head down. "Unfortunately... he didn't make it in time to smurf it to him..."

Jennifer stared at him for a while until she hurriedly embraced him and begins to cry into his chest. "This can't be...!"

The chefman in the white held her tightly as he began to sob more. "We've done everything we could... But he just couldn't hold on much longer..."

"This just isn't fair!" the pink shook her head in disbelief. "Why did it have to end like this...?!"

"We... we all don't know... I guess he just didn't have enough strength to smurf on..."

"What do you mean 'he didn't have enough strength'?" Jennifer demanded. "La est Handy, putain encore une fois! He always has enough strength!"

Greedy didn't say anything but turned his head away. Papa Smurf stared down at Handy's lifeless body a little while until he turned to Yasmin. He gently placed his hand upon her shoulder and began to rub it steadily. The designer Smurfette didn't look at him as she forcefully pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

"Go away... Everyone... Just leave...!" Yasmin demanded.

"But Yasmin..." Grouchy spoke and said nothing else.

"You want us to leave you seeing him like this...?" Brainy asked worriedly.

"I want to be alone with him...!" she cried.

"Yasmin..." Clumsy looked at her until he turned his head to Papa.

The great elder Smurf looked to Clumsy as well and took a deep sigh in disbelief. "Very well..." he said to Yasmin. "We'll leave you until the morning sun rises tomorrow. After that, we..." Before he could finish, he choked up a little and didn't want to say next that would put Yasmin in any more stress as of now.

However, Yasmin knew exactly what Papa was going to say as more tears streamed down her cheeks and held Handy tighter.

"Come on, Smurfs," Papa sighed as he turned to them. "Let's leave them be..."

And with that, Brainy nodded a little as he began to follow Papa. Grouchy did the same along with Clumsy following from behind. They all smurfed over to the front door where both Greedy and Jennifer were still standing. Greedy still held Jenny close in his arms until he turned and looked to Papa Smurf. Jenny had then too looked up to Papa and the others as well.

_"She... She wants us to leave..." _Clumsy whispered worriedly.

Greedy looked to Clumsy and then to Yasmin by the bed. "The poor gal has gone through so much this evening..." he sighed sadly. "She would've wanted us to go anyway after what happened."

"I just feel so awful..." Grouchy spoke, feeling more tears fall more. "I hate it so much..."

"Come on now," Papa spoke to them softly. "We'll smurf the news to the others by morning."

And before Papa smurfed to the door, he looked down at the vial with the antidote still in his hand and sighed. Afterwards, he made his exit out the house and finally left. Clumsy soon follows him along with the others. The long hair Smurfette wasn't able to move and began to shiver as she took a look over to Yasmin, who still embraced Handy's lifeless body. The chef Smurf as about to leave until he turned around and saw Jenny still standing, staring towards the two Smurfs. He walked back up to her and took her gently by the hand and looked to his girl.

"Come on girl. We shouldn't be here any longer... It's too late for them now..."

Jenny doesn't say anything as she turned to him. Then afterwards, she slowly walks outside with him. Before Greedy closed the door from behind, he took one last glance at the Smurfs while Yasmin still looked down to her fallen lover on the bed. He then took a deep sigh sadly turning his head away and finally closed the door.

Yasmin looked down at Handy while her tears still fell down onto his chest. She soon felt a great pain in her heart like she never had before. She gently cupped Handy's cheek and stroked it softly saying, "...We wanted to grow old together... And now...? ...Now you left me..." She had begun to cry more until she gave him a long and tender kiss on his lips. "Please... please come back to me..."

Then she carefully laid her head down on Handy's heart, which was not beating anymore and took a hold of his hand. She didn't do anything for a while until she suddenly began to sing their song softly while she stroked his hand with her thumb.

_Through our couplehood days, when we were cute and young,_

_We would laugh and play, as we smurfed along._

_You would carry me close to that one thing we both share,_

_Is our friendship and love, no smurf cannot tear._

_But now, something has changed between us. Something I cannot see._

_Is it more than we've imagined? Was this meant to be?_

_I found myself yearning, all through my life,_

_Knowing who I knew for so long, has been there by my side..._

And while she continued to sing, she began to reminisce all the good times they both had together in a flashback. This time when they first fell in love last year before Christmas, another time when they went swimming in the lake last spring, the time they ever first smurfed to Beautiful Paradise when they were having fun in the field of flowers, the time when she admired and worshiped Handy's physique, their adventure around Beautiful Paradise, the time when she got hurt and Handy smurfed good care of her, and when they went to go see the sunset and saw the shooting stars, up to the very last end when they made up under the blue moon. The blue moon...

Soon as the flashback ended, Yasmin's voice broke as she was finishing the end of their song.

_And... no smurf... can... can ever tear us apart..._

_Because... because now we are together as one... heart to heart..._

And after she finished the song, she burst into tears again. "I love you, Handy...! I will always love you...!" she cried shivering and held his hand tight. "...Instead of my wish, my stupid nightmare came true..." Yasmin cried even harder as more tears fell down and landed into Handy's chest.

From outside the window, clouds were passing by in the night sky. The moon however was still nowhere to be seen. It was probably behind the clouds as usual. The window on the other side of the room had been opened for a while, bringing in a cold breeze and brushed up against Yasmin's skin. She had felt the cold air coming in, but she didn't bother to close it while she still cried in Handy's chest. Soon, the candle that illuminated the room finally went out from the cold, late, autumn wing, leaving the model in the dark-filled room with Handy's cold body.

However, after a few more clouds rolled by, a moonlit light began to fill the room from the window, beaming upon the Smurfs' blue skin. But... it wasn't just a regular moon that hit them. No. It was a blue moon. Yes, like any blue moon, it would only appear twice in one month. And this was the second time it had glowed beautifully in the night sky. Not only was the blue moon shining upon them, but Yasmin's diamond heart-shaped sapphire necklace that Handy was wearing around his neck had also shined. It sparkled as beautifully like no other. And while the little fashion designer still cried in his chest, some of her tears had also landed on the necklace. Then a few more until suddenly... the necklace around the lightman's neck began to glow a bright blue color and sparkled even more.

Yasmin hadn't noticed it until she turned and looked surprised at the necklace as it sparkled brightly. She stared at it and didn't move while her tears still fell down. The necklace still gleam its beautiful glow until it suddenly made Handy's body begin to glow. Yasmin's eyes widened and let go of his hand. She looked at him and didn't know what was happening there.

Handy's body beamed the same as the necklace did as it reached to his wound. And slowly, the wound along with the blood magically disappeared from Yasmin's very eyes. The glow lasted for who knows how long until the color changed from bright blue to a very bright white color, covering the slender Smurf's entire body whole. Yasmin couldn't see him for the glow was too bright for her when she covered her eyes. And afterwards, the glow was finally receding and faded away. Handy's body had sparkled a little bit from the necklace's magic until it too disappeared, still leaving the necklace shining and sparkle as it did before.

Yasmin slowly opened her eyes again and seen that the wound really had disappeared. She couldn't believe her own eyes while the necklace still sparkled. Then carefully, she reached her hand out for it to touch it. But before she could, Handy suddenly took in his first breath, inhaling from the mouth. Yasmin reacted as she gasped and jumped back a little. She quickly put her hand on his heart which was racing a bit.

"... H-Ha-... Handy...?"

Handy began to breathe regularly until he slowly started to open his eyes. He seen and had realized it was dark, but the blue beam had been lighting the room kept it so it wouldn't be so dark. He adjusted his vision a little and slowly sat up from the bed feeling for his head. Then he looked to his hands for a second and soon looked down to where his wound use to be, seeing it was healed. He placed his hand to his chest and felt something on him. He had looked down and saw the necklace was around his neck and held it in his hand gently while it still sparkled. Then afterwards, he sensed a presence and turned his head and finally saw Yasmin. His breath hitched a little when he saw his beloved Smurfette all in shock.

"Yasmin...?" Handy soon spoke for the first time. "What happened...? Where am I...?"

The fashion designer didn't say anything but just stared at him for a good while with her eyes wide open. Until then, she suddenly embraced Handy quickly and held him tight, beginning to cry again. **"HANDY!"**

Handy didn't have a clue what was going and somehow felt a little confused. However, he too began to hold her close as well and asked, "What happened here?"

Yasmin couldn't say anything as she cried more and some tears landed on Handy's shoulder and his back. Handy felt the tears rolling down his back as he soon held her head up to look to her. He seen that Yasmin still had tears streaming down her cheeks and then wiped them gently away with his forefinger and cupped her cheek. Yasmin then slowly put her hand on Handy's with which he cupped her cheek and looked into his eyes.

"...This isn't a dream, is it...?" she questioned. "It feels too real to be a dream..."

In response, Handy shook his hand slightly. "This is real," he said. "I... I don't even know how all this happened... Was Papa able to make it in time...?"

"He..." the fashion designer began to stutter while some more tears fell down. "Y-you were... And then... th-the moon... and the necklace..."

Handy became more confused until he turned and looked out to window, seeing the blue moon. He gasped a little as it beamed brightly in the village and in his house. He then turned back to look at the necklace, which was still sparkling. "But... how...?" he questioned and wondered. "How is it possible...?"

"I don't know... I-it just happened..." Yasmin replied as she placed both her hands on Handy's cheeks. "Oh, Handy... You really came back to me..." She then gives him a lovely kiss on his lips.

Handy became surprised by the kiss and humbly accepted it, kissing her in return. He then wrapped one arm around Yasmin's small waist and pulled her up onto the bed. The slightly built Smurfette kisses him a little longer until she breaks it and places her forehead on his with her eyes closed.

"I thought I had lost you forever..." she said softly.

"Was I... was I rally dead...?" Handy asked, looking to her.

"Your..." Yasmin began when she opened her eyes again. "Your heart wasn't smurfing anymore..."

The light Smurf stared at her a little while longer and soon took one of the Smurfette's hands off his cheek and placed it close to his beating heart. "It is now... thanks to you..." Handy replied softly.

Yasmin could feel her heartbeat smurfing once more and began to smile slightly while some tears streamed down her cheeks again. Handy too had smiled back at her and wiped some of her tears away. Then he pulled her closer in his embrace and let her lay her head close to his light chest to listen to his heart.

"Please... Don't ever leave me again..." the fashionista said.

"After what we've been through..." Handy said, "...And me already experiencing death... That's a promise... And when I mean by that promise, that's a promise I will **never **break..."

"Really never...?" Yasmin looked up to him.

"Not for a lifetime..." Handy replied, holding her much closer in his chest. "Not only I need you... but you need me more than anything."

"You are my world, Handy... And it broke down with you when you left me..."

"Oh, Yasmin... Because of you, I can finally smurf that beautiful face of yours again."

"And I can look into your lovely eyes again..." Yasmin said. "But... why because of me...? All I did was nothing... I just cried..."

Before the lightman would reply, he let the designer loose a little and looked down to the necklace, holding the diamond in his hand. "I always had a feelin' this stone meant somethin'... It's a good thing I still kept it after last month."

"And the moon..." Yasmin said and looked outside the window. "The moon made the stone glow brightly... And then it somehow healed your wound... I just stood there and did nothing..."

"Huh," Handy spoke surprisingly as he looked back up to her. "From what I may recall last time seeing the blue moon with you wearing this; all it did was sparkle, not glow." He felt the necklace in his hand a little more until he noticed something damp. He looked back down to it and felt there were tears from earlier that landed on the diamond. From there on, he suddenly begins to smile and looked back to her, saying, "I think may know exactly how it really smurfed me back."

"You... You do...?" she asked looking to him.

Handy had then laughed a little until he responded. "You may think ya did nothing... but ya did." He soon reached a hand out and wiped some of the tears leftover from Yasmin's eyes as he continued. "With your tears combined with the moon's rays is what made your necklace glow? It was your love from within that brought me back."

Yasmin looked at Handy's hand with which he wiped her tears away. "...My love...?"

"Remember how ya said to me that you thought your love wasn't strong enough to keep me alive?" Handy continued, "Well, after I had died, I guess once when the blue moon appeared and your tears smurfed on the stone with it, those tears might've smurfed from your heart. When you really love someone truly, everything that comes out from comes from within. Your love was strong enough to bring me back If it weren't for the blue moon, I would've been a goner."

Soon the little fashionista looked back up to him and doesn't say anything. She then begins to hold him tightly again and snuggled up to his cheek. The light slender builder in return rubbed her nose against his affectionately and then looked around his room. He had realized that it was almost half empty without any of his working equipment present.

"Man, those boys literally almost took my entire house to us!"

"Well, I guess my house doesn't look better," Yasmin said, smiling a little.

Handy had then sighed and brought Yasmin down with him into the bed, lying comfortably with his arms wrapped around her. "I'm so glad we're finally home..."

"Me too... And I'm so glad to have you back..." Yasmin responded and then cuddled him.

"Hmm, just think of all the other Smurfs when they find out I'm alive and well again."

"They will be so happy..." the makeup model said as she then sighed. "Oh, Handy... I love you so much..."

"And I love you..." Handy said back, "More than anything in the world..."

Afterwards, Yasmin looked deep into his eyes and smiled sweetly. She kissed his nose while Handy closed his eyes and smiled back. In return, he licked over Yasmin's nose lightly, causing her blush slightly and began to giggle.

Handy cuddled her closer in his arms until he started to feel a little empty for some reason. "After everything today that we've been through, I'm startin' to feel a little hungry over it."

"...How can you think about food now?"

"Hey, I may not be Greedy Smurf, but a Smurf's gotta keep his strength up now, right?"

Soon, Yasmin had remembered what she did to Hefty earlier as Handy mentioned him. "...Hefty..."

"Is there somethin' wrong...?" Handy looked to her worriedly.

Yasmin had then looked down as she replied, "Today after we fell off Feathers' back and Papa told me that you smurfed into some kind of coma, I... I blamed Hefty for everything... I smurfed him to the ground and yelled at him that it was all his fault... I guess I must've even hurt him... He must feel so unsmurfy now because of me..."

Seeing that Yasmin felt quite guilty for what she did today, Handy sat back up and brought her up along with him. He had then placed a hand on her cheek and looked to her eye-to-eye. "Ya can't blame Hefty for the way he is..." he said. "He's always been that way. No matter what we would do, I knew all this would happen right from the start before we left today."

"But how...?" the Smurfette wondered. "How did you know it would happen..."

Handy didn't say anything as he took his hand off her cheek. Then he took a hold of Yasmin's hand in his, and slowly placed it close to his heart beating strongly. The light then begins to breathe a little heavily as he kept her hand close to his chest. The fashion designer looked at him and couldn't help but wonder.

"Handy...?"

The light Smurf's heart begins to race even faster and breathed much harder, letting her feel how fast his heartbeat was. Yasmin then started to worry a little and took a hold of his free hand asking, "What is it...?"

"R-remember how fast my heart was smurfin' before the others came to take us home?" Handy asked. "And you thought I was feeling excited...? Well, I was excited... but... at the same time I... I felt something deeper from within that actually caused my heart to react this way... And when Hefty and Grouchy hadn't come back... I had then felt the same feeling, but in my stomach for some reason. Just like the same when Gargamel came back when he was on his machine."

"So... You felt it deep inside that it was going to happen..." Yasmin said, stroking his hand softly.

"Yeah..." Handy nodded slightly. "After last night, I... I started to feel scared from the dream you had. Just like when I smurfed that dream of me and Smurfette... Only it wasn't a dream..."

Then the fashionista sighed and embraced him tenderly. "So my dream was a vision... and you knew that it would become real..."

"I'm just thankful that we don't have to deal with Gargamel for a while..."

"We don't have to deal with anything right now... We're finally home, everyone is accepting us..." Yasmin replied as she looked at him and then placed a hand on his cheek. "...And you're alive..."

Handy looked down to her a little while longer and then cracked a small smile. "And I'm not smurfin' anywhere for a long time..."

And with that, Yasmin smiled back at him and then slowly moved her head closer to his. She begins to kiss his lips as Handy kisses her in return and pulls her closer. The handsome light begins to blush deeply while Yasmin holds him tight, blushing as deep as him. She could feel her heart starting to race when Handy too could feel it beating smurfily against his. Handy sighed as he then slipped his tongue inside and kissed her deeper. Yasmin licked over her tongue and begins to pant a little and stroked his back.

The lightman then started to chirr a little and moved his hands down to Yasmin's hips, pulling her body much closer. He begins to rub his hands softly on her as Yasmin felt a chill smurfing down her spine and started to shake her side a bit. Handy had then kissed her much deeper until he started to moan at the feeling. And while he continued to moan, Yasmin lied back down in the bed and pulled Handy down with her, not breaking their kiss. Handy started to pant a little while lying beside her in the bed and continued to kiss her passionately.

_"Nhh..." _Yasmin soon mixed her saliva with his as she held him closer as Handy swallows it in and begins to push his lower body against hers.

Yasmin's cheeks had blushed deeper and panted a little faster, pressing her lower body against his as well. Handy then pulled her closer and breathed heavier, feeling his heart smurfing faster than before. Afterwards, Yasmin broke the kiss and looked at him with her eyes hooded and panted.

_"Hahh... hah..."_

_"Hah... ahh... hahh... Oh, Yasmin..." _Handy husked as he continued to push up against her while he gazed into her eyes lustfully.

_"Hnn... ahh... Handy..." _the designer said, moaning at the feeling.

_"Oh, babe..."_

The slender Smurf kept pushing and panted as his smurf was beginning to stiffen. Yasmin could feel her bulge pressing against her smurf, which also started to harden. Handy's cheeks blushed deeper at the feeling and soon pulled Yasmin up to be on top of him. The smaller, slightly-built Smurfette pressed her lower body more against his and panted harder.

_"Ahh... ahhh..." _Handy had continued to thrust against her until he was fully aroused.

Soon after, Yasmin slowly starts to slide her hand in Handy's clothes, touching his smurf carefully. Handy reacted when he moaned a little louder and began to smile a little at the feeling with his eyes closed. The makeup model smiled back at him and then licked his lips as she slowly started to rub it.

_"Ahh...! Oh, Yasmin..." _Handy cried blissfully and then slid with his hands up to Yasmin's chest, stopping where her straps were.

_"Ahh..." _Yasmin moaned as she rubs it more, touching it gently. _"Hah..."_

Handy then begins to pull down one of her straps slowly and takes a good view at her from the blue moon gleaming against her skin. Yasmin rubbed his smurf a little longer until she took her hand out of his clothes again so Handy could pull down her straps. From there, the lightman continued to pull one of the straps passed her shoulder and does the same with the other. He soon pulls them with his hands down her arms, stripping her crop top slowly down to her midsection.

Yasmin smiled more to him and licked over his nose. Afterwards, she began to caress his light chest with both her hands. Handy gave her a coy, sexy look and then winked his eye for her as Yasmin felt how light he was. And while Handy winked his eyes harder, Yasmin begins to lick his chest with her wet, smurfy tongue.

_"Hnn..." _Handy shuttered at the feeling of her sleek tongue. _"Don't stop..."_

Yasmin, hearing her demand doesn't even think to stop as she tasted his skin. _"Hahh..."_

The light slender could feel his heart racing and his pulse pulsating against the wetness of Yasmin's tongue running down his chest. He had also felt his smurf throbbing because of it until he felt some precum escape a little from inside his clothes. _"Ahh..."_

The fashion designer then wandered with her tongue down to his stomach and started to pull his clothes down. Handy started to pant a little as his smurf bounced freely, revealing it was wet a little with his clear lubricant. Yasmin took a good look at it and seen it was already wet and then licked off his precum carefully.

_"Ahh..."_

_"Ahh... it feels so smurfy..." _the smaller Smurf husked with his face completely flushed.

_"Mmmh..." _Yasmin then kisses the tip of his smurf gently and then circles her tongue around it playfully.

_"Haahh...! Nnn..." _Handy began to bite his lower lip as his body became a little tense and his knees were sinking lower while he spread them out.

Yasmin lick his blue phallus more until she took it into her mouth, sucking it a little. Then she soon moved with one hand down to his smurfhole, touching it carefully with her forefinger. Handy's tail had twitched at the sudden reaction and bucked his bottom upwards.

_"Nnn... Yasmin...!"_

Yasmin smiled a little while she continued and soon slid with two fingers inside him.

_"Ahhh!" _The light Smurf cried with a gasp and threw his head back as his muscles tensed even more from Yasmin penetrating slowly in him. He panted fast as his heart raced uncontrollably with beads of sweat beginning to form on his face.

Afterwards, the fashionista in the visor moves with her fingers in and out of him while she licks and sucks his smurf with lust. _"Ahww..."_

_"Ahw... Aww yeah..." _Handy soon begins to thrust upwards into her mouth willingly, placing his hands on Yasmin's hips once again.

_"Mhhh... Hmmh..." _Yasmin had then went a little deeper inside and shaked her side excitedly.

Handy caressed her hips upwards ever so gentle while he kept thrusting at a steady pace. He then licked over her lips as he could feel more precum escaping from him. Yasmin swallowed in his sweet essence as she felt that some precum had also escaped from her fully aroused smurf, which was still inside her clothes and moaned a little.

_"Oh, Yasmin..." _Handy cooed as he continued to thrust now at a faster pace.

The designer soon fingered him a little faster and noticed some saliva from her mouth was drizzling down Handy's smurf. The lightman panted much faster, feeling his heart smurfing out of control from his slender chest.

_"Nnn... Ahh..." _He smiled at the feeling as sweat ran down his hot, light body.

Yasmin had then licked and sucked his smurf more hungrily, wanting to taste more of his juices from within. And with the pleasure of doing so, Handy releases more of his essence until he was just about ready to let go, nearing very close to his orgasm. Yasmin can feel that he was very close as she soon sucked and licked his smurf as fast as she could.

_"Hmmm... Mhhh...!" _She pushed her fingers even deeper inside him, making Handy's inner wall erupt from the stimulation.

And then just as the subdued lightman was about to let it out, he gave out a short loud cry and smurfed all of his sweet essence into Yasmin's awaited mouth. **"AWWHH!" **He emptied every last drop he delivered, making the smaller Smurfette squirm moan in a satisfied bliss as she swallowed every bit she had.

_"Mmmmhh..!" _Yasmin soon took her mouth off his smurf and slowly took her fingers out of him as well. She then licked her lips and panted fast as she looked at him. "Hahh... hah..."

Handy can still feel his heart smurfing at a fast rate as he too panted fast, looking up to his admired Smurfette. _"Hahh... ahh... hah... Yasmin..."_

Yasmin still felt very smurfy as she then pulled the rest of her crop top clothes down, revealing her fully aroused smurf. She had then looked at him with pleading eyes as Handy looked down to her smurf and licked over her lips seductively. Handy soon got up slowly and turned Yasmin over back into the bed, now on top of her. The makeup model looked up to him with her eyes hooded and smiled while the lightman did the same in return.

"My God, you are beautiful..." Handy said to her lovingly.

All Yasmin could do in response was smile even more and blushed deeper. Handy's eyes had glistened while the necklace around his neck made his eyes sparkle beautifully. And as Yasmin gazed into those two sets of black and pink, she placed both her hands on Handy's cheeks and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately. The hot light can taste a little bit of himself as he licked over her tongue. He had then slid with his hands down to her thighs and begins to knead on her, tenderly.

_"Hnn...!"_ Yasmin moaned a little as she kissed him deeper, stroking his cheeks.

Handy continued to knead them and then moved in between her legs and started to massage in between her smurf.

_"Hahh... hah..." _The fashion designer begins to pant harder again and spread her legs a little.

Handy had kissed her a little longer until he breaks it with saliva stringing together in between their mouths. He licked over her lips erotically and then moved his head down to her smurf. He continued to massage around her and soon gave it a soft lick as more of her precum came drizzling out from inside. Yasmin started to moan a little louder as she felt his tongue there.

_"Ahhww...!"_

The hungry lightcake then swerved his tongue playfully against his strong, blue member until he hovered his mouth over it and begins to suck willingly.

_"Ahwww, yeahw..." _Yasmin closed her eyes and soon pushed against him a bit.

Handy licked over the base while he then moved one hand down to her smurfhole and began to circle over her puckered entrance. He suddenly stopped sucking her for a second and lowered his head more. Afterwards, he brought the fashionista's legs up a little and started to lick around her entrance playfully.

"Ahh...! Hahh, Handy...!" Yasmin gripped the covers tightly as her heart raced uncontrollably.

"Ahhh..." Handy smiled in between as he enjoyed licking her there before he pulled her more upwards to suck on her side. _"Mmm..."_

_"Ohhww... Handy... hahh... This feels so smurfy..." _Yasmin cooed, enjoying the feeling.

The light Smurf continued to suck her side as he blushed deeply and breathed heavily through his mouth. He then started to tickle it teasingly while he still sucked and began to knead her inner thighs lustfully. The small thinker smiled and soon felt how some more precum escaped from her smurf. Handy felt some of it drizzling down from it pass her entrance to her side. He wholeheartedly licked it up and then smurfed up with his tongue to lick it from there, back up to her smurf. He continued to massage her thighs tenderly as he drew out a small moan.

_"Nnn..."_

_"Hnn... ahh..."_

And when Yasmin soon started to push against him a little again, Handy had then moved one hand back to her entrance and slowly began to place two fingers inside like Yasmin did to him earlier. He started to suck her smurf once again more hungrily than ever, ingesting her sweet juices. He made Yasmin moan much louder as she felt his fingers inside her and begins to sweat. Handy pushed in deeper and started to push in and out of her slowly, still holding onto her. He then nibbled a little at the tip teasingly, waiting for more of her essence to spill into his hungry mouth.

_"H-Handyyyy...! Ahhh...!" _Yasmin kept thrusting against him as she suddenly felt close to her climax.

_"Mmm...! Hhhnn...!" _Handy begins to suck at full speed along with his fingering as he feels his smurf slowly rising once again.

_"Hnn..! Nhh...! Ahh... hahh...!" _Yasmin couldn't hold it much longer and finally smurfed her load inside his mouth. _**"AAHHHWWW! Hahhww...!"**_

_"Mmmmhhh!" _The light Smurf swallowed every drop he had to offer until he let her go, also releasing his fingers from inside. He licked over her lips and set her back down gently on the bed and then looked down to her with his face flushed. His smurf was fully aroused for the second time while he still gazed down at her loving smurf covered in her sleek afterglow. _"I love you, Yasmin..."_

The Smurfette looked up to him, panting fast. _"Hahh... hah... I love you too..."_

_"You are a part of me..." _Handy whispered. _"And I'll always be there for you..."_

Yasmin looked into his eyes, still panting a little and begins to smile as she whispered back, "And I'll always be there for you..."

_"I could never let you go..." _Handy continued. _"And I'd do anything for you... because you're my one and only Smurfette, who is true and blue..."_

Yasmin could feel her heart beating smurfily while she listened to his words. "Oh, Handy..."

_"I'll always love you with all my heart and smurf..." _the lightman said and soon placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it carefully with his thumb. _"And as I said before... my heart will always stay smurfing because of you... You ARE the reason why I'm still living. And you have given me my life back from your heart..."_

And after Handy told her those honest words, Yasmin's eyes started to glisten, while she still smiled at him and then shed one single tear.

"Oh, Yasmin..." Handy then moved in closer, feeling his heart racing and kisses her cheek. _"My beautiful Yasmin Smurf..."_

The little Smurfette sighed deeply and then wrapped her arms around his neck. _"Handy..."_

_"My darling Yasmin..." _Handy whispered until suddenly, while his smurf was still hardened, made his way slowly inside of her. _"My one and only..."_

Yasmin gasped and was a little surprised as he entered her. She still looked deep into his eyes and spread her legs a bit more again. _"Hahhhw..."_

And when Handy made it all the way inside her, he begins to thrust at a slow pace. _"Hhhnn... I... I love you... I love you so smurfin' much..."_

Yasmin had too started to thrust against him once more, saying, _"Ahhhw... I love you too... more than anything else..."_

_"Hnn... More than fruitcake, I hope?"_ the light slender laughed a little while he thrust in her.

_"Yes, even more that fruitcake..." _the makeup model giggled. _"Hahh... You taste so much better..."_

_"Heh... I'll bet..." _Handy husked, smiling at her. _"Hahh... ahh..."_

Yasmin smiled back at him and soon pulled his head down to kiss him passionately. Handy had kissed her in return as he continued to push in and out at a steady pace.

_"Hnn..."_

The fashion designer deepened the kiss and then started to moan. _"Nnhh... ahh..."_

And before they knew it, they began to make sweet, passionate love to one another for the rest of the evening while the blue moon was still in effect all night. Our two Smurfs were truly happy now what they were finally home where everyone had accepted them for their relationship. Even though the others don't know of Handy being alive and well, hopefully by morning the two will surprise the entire village. But for now, Handy just wanted to enjoy this moment here along with his little girlfriend, Yasmin as they explored each other's bodies as if they had fallen in love all over again.

_"Oh, Handy..."_

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 39. I knew you wouldn't resist this!**

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, and all the Smurfs in the village had awoken from their long, agonizing night worrying for their brethren's fate. They all hoped for Handy's sake that he was going to pull through However, when Papa Smurf told them all the heart-breaking news, all their hearts sank. Every Smurf in the village all gathered up all around Handy's house where Yasmin was still inside. Well, not mostly every Smurf...

Hefty had been the only Smurf around who was not present to know what happened. He knew it already, but thinking what had happened yesterday when Yasmin scolded him, he didn't bother to even smurf out of his mushroom house.

While all the other Smurfs stood in a huge circle in front of Handy's, some of them began to cry softly. Others talked to each other, thinking that this wasn't true. Their eldest leader had been standing a few feet away from the house, giving Yasmin a little more time before she would have to say 'goodbye.' Brainy stood alongside with him while the others we knew felt a deep pain and sorrow for their fallen hero.

Lori's eyes were welled up in tears as she cried softly into Farmer's chest. Jenny had done the same when she embraced Greedy as he held her close. Smurfette, however, was the one who felt deeply and truly sorry for everything she has done before all this had happened. She had wished she'd taken it all back and not have put both Yasmin and Handy in great jeopardy after all this time. She cried hopelessly into Vanity's arms, wishing that all of this was just a dream. Vanity on the other hand for once in his life didn't have his hand-mirror on him while he held her close in his delicate arms.

All the others wept with tears streaming down pass their cheeks as some of them embraced into each other's arms. Grouchy shed a few tears and didn't even bother to fight them back. Clumsy's body shook a little with tears coming down until Grouchy decided to hug him close and let him cry in his arms.

"Oh, I never felt so sad in my whole life before...!" he cried as he shook a little more. "I still can't believe that... that...!"

"We know, Clumsy..." Grouchy's voice broke and burst more into tears and cried, "We all know...!"

"Oh, Farmer... What's going to happen now?" Lori said with tears in her eyes. "Without him, the entire village is lost..."

"I know sugah..." Farmer spoke lowly. "But... there's nothin' else we can do now... We all have to except that-..." Before he could finish, his body shook a little and felt hot tears running down his face. Lori couldn't help but cry more as she seen him react this way.

Jenny's eyelashes were already wet because of her tears as she cried more into Greedy's chest. Greedy tried to stay strong not to cry, but he just couldn't. He then held her closer in his thin arms and shed a couple of tears, sniffling a little.

"If only we smurfed them back sooner..." Vanity said sadly.

"We should've never smurfed them out of the village..." Smurfette said, holding him tight.

"It's just tragic, I say...! Two Smurfs' love for one another... shattered. All before they were able to make it back safely in time..."

Smurfette couldn't say anything else and cried more as Vanity did the same.

"Why couldn't he just hold on longer...?" Greedy spoke a little raspy as more tears fell. "It was too soon for him to leave us like this..."

"It's just not fair!" Jenny cried, holding Greedy a little tighter.

"We've waited too long for this to happen..." Grouchy bawled, "...And now it's hopeless!"

And while they all wept for the loss of Handy, Papa took in a deep sigh. He faced towards the house before he made his first step to walk to the front door. But before he could make a budge, Brainy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight nod. Being the leader's apprentice and all, he showed little tears but still felt a great pain just like all the other Smurfs did. Papa nodded back to him as he turned back and began to walk up slowly to the front door.

All the Smurfs watched mournfully as the great elder was about to knock on the door. But just when he was about to make the first knock, the knob on the door suddenly started to turn. He paused for a mere second when he seen the knob slowly turning. He stepped back a little, knowing Yasmin was about to come out. And once the knob finally clicked, the door began to open with Yasmin smurfing out slowly. As Papa saw his daughter, he walked up to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yasmin... I... I'm awful sorry... But..."

Before he could finish, Yasmin paused him for a brief minute and signaled to come closer. Papa had wondered as he did so until the fashion designer softly whispered in his ear. The Smurfs were also wondering what was going on as they all stared towards the two by the door entrance. Then afterwards when Yasmin finished, Papa gasped and looked to her all in shock with his eyes wide open.

"W-w-what...? But... how did-..."

Yasmin quickly waved a finger before Papa started to question and waved her hand for him to move out of the way. Still shocked in what was happening, Papa took a few steps away from the door entrance to the side of the house. None of the other Smurfs didn't know what was happening while their eyes were all fixated on Yasmin. The Smurfette soon looked all around seeing that everyone she knew in the village was watching. Some of them were puzzled and some of them still had tears in their eyes. She took a good look at everyone for about a minute or two until she set her eyes back to Papa. The red leader, puzzled and surprised, just stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Then slowly, Yasmin took two steps back into the doorway while everyone was still watching. She turned her head inside the house and reached out an arm as if she was going to grab something. She smiled to where she was looking to until she slowly walked out of the doorway once more. And what happened next was truly a miracle...

As all the Smurfs watched as Yasmin walked out, with him, holding his hand... was Handy Smurf.

In a quick reaction, Papa and all the Smurfs gasped until all the Smurfs suddenly began to cheer in an uproar. Some of them jumped with joy while some threw their hats up in the air. Lori couldn't believe her own eyes as she placed her hand close to her heart and cried tears of joy. Farmer held onto Lori tighter as he smiled and laughed with tears still streaming down his face. Grouchy couldn't help but smile brightly as he jumped in the air and cried, **"HE'S ALIVE!"**

Clumsy did the same; however, he accidently hit Grouchy in the face, making him react in the same way he always had before with a slight groan. Greedy gave a quick shout of a cheer with his fist in the air while Jennifer suddenly kissed him non-stop all over his cheeks. Vanity had wiped his tears away as he looked to Smurfette with a smile as she smiled back to him.

Both Yasmin and Handy, who was now alive and well, stood a few feet away from the house as they began to walk closer. Papa looked to them and couldn't believe his eyes that Handy has officially come back to life. He soon shed at least one tear and was relieved that everything was alright now. His son and daughter were finally home and everyone, including himself, have all accepted their relationship.

Handy looked all around while all the Smurfs still cheered until he turned his eyes to Yasmin. Yasmin looked up to him and smiled, still holding his hand. The light Smurf smiled in return and soon stopped walking as he gazed down into her beautiful, black eyes. And as she looked down upon him, Yasmin suddenly embraced him tenderly and sighed happily.

All the Smurfs still cheered for their return and were truly happy for the both of them. Clumsy all of a sudden decided to run up to them to smurf them a huge Smurf hug. However, as he ran up to them, he suddenly tripped on one of his feet. And when Handy and Yasmin noticed him coming their way, the klutzy Smurf landed and fell right on top of them, causing them to fall backwards and hit the ground.

Clumsy then quickly gasped as he looked up, crying out, "Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

Yasmin begins to laugh and hugs him. "Clumsy! Hehehehe!"

"Aww, Clumsy! Ya little friend you!" Handy laughed as he hugged him as well and gave him a noogie on his head.

Clumsy hugged them back, as more tears of joy steamed down his cheeks. "You have no idea how happy I am right now!" he said until he let go of them and looked up to Handy, wiping his tears off his face. "But... how? Your wound is completely gone!"

"It was her necklace that brought me back," Handy smiled as he touched the diamond with his hand, showing it to him as Clumsy looked at it.

"The necklace...?" he wondered and looked back up to him. "...So it's magical?"

"Probably yes," the fashion designer nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier and used its magic sooner?" Clumsy wondered after he turned to her.

"Oh, Clumsy..." she giggled. "I didn't know until last night..."

"We all found out after you all left after I had smurfed," the lightman responded. "Last night, if you all didn't know, there was another blue moon. And once its beams smurfed onto this stone, it magically began to glow, healing my wound and smurfin' me back to life. Although, I still have to thank Yasmin if it weren't for her..." He then turned his head over to her. "It was her love that made me whole once more..."

Yasmin then looked back to him, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Ohh! This is just so smurfy!" Clumsy cried happily.

"And truly amazing I must say..." Papa Smurf said from behind as he suddenly walked up to them.

Handy looked up from the ground and saw him as the old elder began to laugh a little. "I guess my potion wasn't in any need after all," he said. "I never knew such a diamond such as this would ever do something out of the ordinary. Where exactly did you find it?"

The light Smurf looked back to Yasmin as he soon helped her back up from the ground along with Clumsy. He then turned back to Papa and said, "I found it in an old mine where there are others just like it, but in different shapes and colors."

Yasmin nodded and added, "And I even smurfed some other jewelry for the girls out of these stones!"

"Oh, really?" Papa then turned and saw Lori and Jenny, noticing the jewelry they've been wearing.

"It's true," Lori said wiping some tears away. "Yasmin was nice enough to smurf me these earrings."

Jenny had nodded back and replied, "Yes, and this necklace Greedy gave me for our anniversary." She then shows it to Papa as he took a good look at both of them shining and sparkling beautifully as Yasmin's necklace. Then he soon turned back to Handy and looked at the heart-shaped sapphire around his neck.

"Well, this is something," he said as he then gently held up the diamond in his hand. "This is very beautiful. From what I can possibly tell from this is that it's very special and holds a valuable power. I'm not too sure about the others, even though they do shimmer and shine just the same as this necklace. Maybe someday, you two can take me there and show me where this mine is back in Beautiful Paradise so we can learn more about these gems."

"Sure, Papa Smurf! But for now... I don't think I want to go back there too soon again..." Yasmin smiled.

"Heheheh, I agree," Handy laughed. "We're just glad that we're finally home."

"And I'm glad to have both of my son and daughter back alive and smurfy," Papa said with a smile.

"Oh, Papa! Now we actually have two reasons to celebrate!" Clumsy cried, "That Yasmin and Handy are back again, and that Handy is still alive!"

"Yes," Papa laughed. "That is true."

Soon after, Smurfette let go of Vanity and walked slowly up to the couples until Handy noticed her. Yasmin had also noticed her coming their way and turned to her. And as she stopped towards them, she didn't say anything as she looked up to Handy. The incredibly light Smurf looked to her for the first time in so long, and remembered how beautiful she was before he and Yasmin left the village. The Smurfette gazed innocently up to him until Handy carefully took a hold of her hands in his. He then took a deep breath and exhaled slightly while he looked to her a little longer before he could speak.

"Smurfette... I..."

"I'm so sorry..." she said closing her eyes.

"No... I should be for ignorin' you all this time. Ya didn't deserve it..." Handy replied and then held her chin up with his hand. Smurfette then opened her eyes again and looked at him while he continued.

"I should've told ya sooner about me and Yasmin... But... I was just too scared to tell ya because I didn't know how you would react. After what happened between us that night... I felt so ashamed and neglected everything else around me... including my own girlfriend when she still needed me..." He then put his head down and closed his eyes. "I never realized how much you meant to me when I knew Yasmin had felt the same way about you after she smurfed you her gift... I blamed myself every night before I had known that I had fallen in love with her. And how much trouble I caused both of you..."

"It's alright, Handy..." Smurfette said. "I... I also should've known that you had been in love with someone else all this time. I never even realized that you were actually ignoring me... or better, I didn't want to believe that you did. All I knew back then was that I was totally in love with you, and I couldn't think about anything else. I admit that I must've been very annoying too with asking you every time if you wanted to smurf over my house and stuff..."

Handy then opened his eyes back up and looked to her without saying anything else.

"You really don't have to be sorry..." she smiled slightly. "I know how it feels like to be in love with someone, but at the same time you don't want to hurt anyone else's feelings either. Well... except that one time when Yasmin told me about her feelings for me..." And afterwards she turned to Yasmin and said, "I am still so sorry for how I reacted that day... And it was not because of you, Yasmin. It could've also been any other Smurf. It was just too much, and I kinda overreacted..." Then she looked down, feeling sorry for what she did until Yasmin started to voice her reason.

"It's okay, Smurfette. It's all water under the bridge now. I just didn't know it better back then. And... everyone overreacts sometimes."

"Smurfette...?" Handy suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

Then Smurfette turned her head back to Handy as he moved in closer and suddenly embraced her gently in his small, light arms. She was surprised at first at his quick reaction, but then she hugged him back, smiling once again.

"I missed you two so much..." she said softly.

"And we've missed you terribly..." the lightman replied and held her closer.

The fashionista had also embraced her as well and said, "We've missed every single one of you..."

"Not so tight, guys!" Smurfette began to giggle. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Handy laughed a little and let her loose as Yasmin did the same. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well, you should!" Smurfette said, looking at him. "I mean... look at you... You've become so strong while you were away..."

The Smurfette then started to blush a little as she took a good look at his muscles. Lori Smurf; however, had cleared her throat as she let loose of Farmer and soon walked up to him and said, "Seriously, dude. I'd figured you'd be much smaller than the one in the drawing I smurfed! But I have to admit, this sure does take the cake..." She then too started to blush slightly and giggled a little.

"Oh, really now...?" the worker cocked a smile. "Ya really think that I would've been that light?"

"Well..." she said as she twirled her hair a little. "You are very smurfy and happen to be the sweet out of all the Smurfs..." After that, she couldn't help but giggle and blush more.

When Yasmin was seeing all this; she folded her arms, also blushing a little, and gave them both a serious look. "Okay now, could you please stop staring at him like that...?"

Smurfette had quickly turned to her, a little surprised when Lori too reacted the same way. And while Yasmin stared at the girls a little more, she soon began to smile and then started to laugh. The pink-haired Smurfette laughed in returned a little nervously and looked away until Farmer walked up to her.

"Besides, y'already have somesmurf you find more attractive and loves you more than ever," the countryman soon spoke.

Lori had then turned to him and gave him a sweet smile, saying, "You're right... And I couldn't be any happier with the cutest Smurf I laid eyes on..."

"Aww, shug..." he blushed slightly.

Then afterwards, she laced her hands around his and gave him a lovely kiss on the lips. While Handy was seeing all this, he folded his arms and stared straight at them. "I had hoped you're smurfin' good care of her after you two became lovers! Heheh..."

The farmer Smurf afterwards turned to him and laughed in response, "I have! And she's just as beautiful as she was and will be when I fell in love with her!"

"Oh, Farmer...!" Lori smiled as she hugged him hastily and giggled.

After that Greedy soon walked up to the couples and gave them a good pat on the back saying, "Welcome home, couples."

Jenny had also walked up to them ad said in her language, "Oui, bienvenue à Maison!"

"Thank you...!" the fashionista turned to them and smile.

"Thanks, guys," the handyman smiled in return.

Vanity afterwards began to walk up to Smurfette and took a hold of her hand. Smurfette looked to him, smiling sweetly and felt her heart fluttering as he smiled back to her.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?" the beautiful Smurf asked.

"Hmmm... Let's do it together," she giggled.

"Tell us what?" Handy had wondered.

"Well," Vanity turned to him and Yasmin as he continued. "You guys may have not known this, but since last night..."

"...Last night I found my very special Smurf..." Smurfette added.

"Smurfette!" Lori suddenly overheard them. "You already found your special Smurf?"

The golden-haired Smurfette looked to her and nodded. "I actually already found him a long time ago, but I didn't realize it until yesterday..."

"Aww... Good for you, sweetie..." Lori smiled proudly. "I knew he would be nearby sooner or later."

"We're all glad for you, Smurfette," Farmer agreed with a smile.

"And I'm happy that you love me in return," Vanity said smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

"Wait wait wait..." Jenny cut in for a second. "Vanity?"

"Since when did you suddenly decide to fall for him?" the chefman asked confused. "I figured Vanity was a bit more uh.."

"What? Just because I may have my own needs doesn't mean I always think only of myself," the narcissist Smurf spoke hastily. "And besides, you don't know me very well unlike Smurfette does. After all, there are some things in this world that are better to be left unsaid... if you know what I'm smurfing at..."

And with that, Vanity gave him a suggestive wink as the chefman put his hand to his head in disbelief. "Aye yai yai..."

"I would've never expected this..." Jenny said while she stared at them.

"...Me neither, but... Wow, I'm really happy for you two!" Yasmin replied.

"Yes, me too..." Smurfette giggled.

Soon, the Smurf with the pink flower in his hat smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek affectionately. Handy couldn't help but smile at them and said, "I'm happy for the both of you... Oh, which reminds me!" Then he remembered about the gems they both brought back with them. "Vanity, we smurfed you some of those gems you asked for. Ya still want them, right?"

"Hmm... On second thought, I change my mind," Vanity said, making his decision. "Do what you like with them, because I've already have my precious gem right here..."

"Awww, Vanity..." Smurfette blushed and snuggled up to him, holding his hand tight.

"Whoa... You sure changed a lot within one night," the pink Smurfette pointed out. "No mirror, you don't want pretty gems, AND you love someone else than just yourself."

"Pretty ironic, huh...?" Vanity started to laugh a little.

"Ironic?!" the grouch suddenly shouted out and had then walked up to everyone else. "That's not the Vanity we all know! All I know is that mostly everysmurf here always act just how they were all brought up!" Grouchy had then folded his arms with his known famous scowl on his face.

"Really now, Grouchy?" the country farmer questioned to him. "Well, take a look at yerself!"

"What do you mean?" the scowling Smurf snarled.

"You're not always grouchy either!" Jenny cried out.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see some proof!" he demanded.

Handy then began to laugh wholeheartedly and said, "Well, what about that overstuffed doll Tailor smurfed for ya that you loved so much? Ya still have that?"

"Well, I uh..." Grouchy began to stutter, blushing a little.

"And what about the time that you didn't wanna dance on New Year's, but ended up having a blast saying that it was the best time of your life?" Lori says to him.

"Uh... I uh..." He then stuttered some more and placed his hand behind his head, nervously.

"And that one Christmas when you even smurfed a fruitcake?" Smurfette added.

"Oh, I remember... hehe..." the light Smurf smiled coyly. "You smurfed up a real good one, and it tasted real smurfy...!"

And then Grouchy started to groan angrily and suddenly waved his arms crying out, "Alright! Alright! But what does that got to do with anything?!"

"It means not everysmurf always act like they would normally do," Greedy butted in. "Just like how Vanity isn't actin' like himself right now..." Soon the chef Smurf walked up to him and had placed an elbow on Grouchy's right shoulder as he continued. "Why, I remember the time when we were in Beautiful Paradise, ya had a soft spot for the couples when Handy told us how he first fell in love with Yasmin. I could see it in your eyes that he truly cared for his little girlfriend."

"Awww, see, Grouchy? You're not always grouchy. Just like I am not always Jennifer!" she said closing her eyes and smiling proudly. However, she had then opened them again, feeling confused. "Wait..."

"What is it, girl...?"

"Nothing. I just said some very confusing things... My name doesn't have a meaning..."

"And mine and Yasmin is just any old name as a human's, hehe..." Lori implied.

"We're meaningless Smurfs...!" Jenny gasped and began to laugh. Lori too began to laugh with her along with Greedy and the others laughing a little.

"Now ya get what we're saying, boy?" Greedy turned back to Grouchy.

"Ahh... You all got me..." he replied after he rolled his eyes. "I have to admit, I don't hate everything. But there are some things I do tend to hate..."

"I see..." the brains of the group finally cut in. "However, there are a few good reasons to not hate just about everything."

Then everyone, including Yasmin, soon looked to Brainy suddenly walking up to them. Handy just stood there before the bespectacled Smurf went on with his ramblings as usual.

"Well, to my understanding, if you hate just about everything, what's there more to hate? There would be nothing left in this world to hate about, and you'd feel just as silly knowing about that. But if you were to hate less on the things in this world, there would be more for you to not like. However, why would you tend to do so anyhow? There's so many things out there that we still don't know about and no Smurf can hate everything if they don't know what they're talking about. Maybe if some of you Smurfs actually listened to me more, then you would know exactly what there is to know about besides 'hating'. And furthermore..."

"Oh God... Make him stop...!" the grouch cried to Greedy.

"Yeah... I agree with you..."

Then Handy knowingly all of a sudden walked up to Brainy before he had continued on with his lecture calling out to him, "Yo, Brainy! Ya missed us?"

Brainy soon turned around and saw him as he smiled. "Oh, Handy! I was just about to get to you guys on that! Boy, we sure did miss having you both around in the village!"

"I can say just the same about that too..." the light Smurf replied, stepping in closer to him. "Say, do ya remember the last time in your letter when ya said ya missed it whenever you would say somethin' like you're doin' right now...?"

"Uh..." the nerdy Smurf adjusted his glasses, stammering nervously. "I think I don't recall on that..."

"Oh?" Handy had then smiled wickedly coming in closer as he cracked his knuckles. "Then let me fresh up your memory on that, shall we...? Heheheheh..."

"Wait wait! What are you doing?!" And just as Brainy turned to make a run for it, he was suddenly kicked high in the air. He soon landed in the middle of the crowd of Smurfs where they had already backed up, leaving room for him to fall back to the ground. The annoying Smurf moaned a little as he sat up from the ground slowly while every Smurf watched him after what Handy just did to him. "It's good to have them back...' he said as he suddenly falls flat back on the ground with everyone starting to laugh.

"Hahaha! Thanks, bro!" Grouchy thanked him while Greedy laughed along with him.

"Right back at ya!" Handy winked and then turned to Yasmin.

"I see, everything seems like it used to be again!" she giggled.

"And I'm glad that it's with you..." the lightman smiled back.

The fashionista smiled back at him and soon took a hold of his hand. And as she planted a kiss his cheek, the worker blushed a little and smiled more. He then turned her body facing her and pulled her closer in his slender arms. And gently, Handy placed his other hand on her cheek and was about to give her a kiss on the lips until...

"Handy...?"

Before Handy could kiss Yasmin, he had stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. And as he turned his head, he saw Brainy suddenly coming in from the crowd along with Clumsy. Yasmin also turned her head to them as well and seen the two friend Smurfs smurfing their way. Clumsy was a little afraid, with his head down as he looked slightly up to Handy and Yasmin. Brainy had took a hold of his hand and looked up to them as well, facing them for the first time in months.

"Hey..." Handy said smiling softly.

And before Brainy could speak, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Guys...? We... we would like to apologize for everything for what happened. Especially you, Handy..."

"Ahhh, it's no problem guys," the lightman replied, waving his hand a little. "Everything that's passed us is okay now, right?"

"No..." the brainiac said as he then turned his head away in shame. "It's not alright..."

"What we did to you back then was so wrong..." Clumsy added and looked down. "We wanted to smurf you away from your one and only true love..." He then held Brainy's hand a little tight in his grasp.

"And... when we realized when you two left months after... We..." Brainy had then shut his eyes tight, feeling just as scared as ever.

"What is it, my sons...?" Papa soon spoke after he walked up to them.

The clumsy Smurf began to blush uncontrollably as he looked back up to everyone and felt his heart racing, afraid to say how they both truly felt. Brainy turned back and looked to the others as well, including Papa and said, "Papa Smurf... We're... we're..."

Papa Smurf looked to them worriedly and concerned at the same time along with everyone else, wondering what they had to say. And soon after, when the brainy wasn't able to voice it out and couldn't take it anymore, he quickly turned to Clumsy and suddenly pulled him in and kissed him strongly on the lips. His face blushed very deep, feeling his heart smurfing fast. Clumsy kissed him in return, holding him tight and too felt his heart racing against his.

And when all the Smurfs witnessed this, their eyes were literally shocked and were surprised at the sudden outcome. Yasmin gasped a little as she saw this with her eyes wide open as Handy's face drew a blank stare. Jenny, on the other end, stared at the two Smurfs with her jaw dropping along with Greedy with one of his eyes twitching a little at the reaction. Lori had her hand up to her mouth in surprise while Farmer placed his hand on his head, greatly stumped and confused.

"What the smurf...?" Grouchy spoke lowly when his pupils shrunk.

And Papa, knowingly, just stood there in shock with his eyes wide open and said nothing. Afterwards, Brainy finally breaks the kiss and panted a little with his face flushed very deep. Clumsy panted as well, looking deep into Brainy's eyes and said huskily, "We kinda... fell in love with each other..." After the two calmed themselves, they slowly turned to Papa, Handy, and Yasmin to wait for their answer.

Vanity stood quiet for a brief moment and said softly to Smurfette, "Well, this is awkward..."

While Handy was still amazed after witnessing the truth, he turned to Yasmin and stood quiet. Yasmin had soon looked up to Handy and didn't know what to say either. Then slowly, she turned her head back to Brainy and Clumsy. The lightest Smurf had soon turned his head back to them as well and took a deep sigh and began to smile slightly.

"Then... I guess we're both equally even," he said to them.

Papa had too cracked a small smile, responding positively, "Well, as long as you two are happy and smurfy as they are... You have my blessing."

And with that, Brainy turned to him as he felt a single tear escape one eye, feeling relieved and smiled slightly. _"Thank you Papa..."_ Clumsy smiled too and gave Brainy a kiss on his cheek as the two were finally happy with their father and their friends accepting them too.

"Wow, hehe. Now that sure is one big surprise," Yasmin said and started to giggle.

"And it's quite smurfy..." Handy agreed as he then turned back to Yasmin and gave her a coy smile. "Now, where were we...?"

Yasmin looked to him and smiled with her eyes hooded. "Well, I think you were just about to give me something very smurfy..."

"Heheheh, that's just what I'm intending to do..."

And soon, Yasmin closed her eyes as she was just about to kiss him. However, while Handy still held her in his arms, he suddenly turned the fashion designer's body around with his still intact. He caused her to gasp when she almost hurled to the ground backwards. But she didn't. Yasmin's body had almost reached the ground as Handy held her in a position like no other Smurf has ever done before in a relationship. And soon, all the other Smurfs were cheering for the both of them while Yasmin was a little confused and looked up to Handy, blushing. The Smurf with the yellow pencil on his left ear smiled down at her seductively and then gave her a lovely, awaited kiss on her lips. The makeup model accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing deeper and her heart beating smurfily.

And while everyone was still cheering, Brainy had done the same to Clumsy, leading him in the same position and kissed him. Greedy looked to Jenny and smiled at her before he too kissed her, holding her close. And while they kissed, the pink's pet smurfberry bird flew in, chirping happily as he perched himself on top of Greedy's hat. Jenny soon noticed the bird after she broke the kiss and began to giggle. The chefman realized that Nuage was on his head when he too started to laugh.

Smurfette, happy as ever, looked at them all, smiling until she turned her head to Vanity. The admirable Smurf without his hand-mirror had too turned back and smiled back at her, saying, "Hmm, looks like we have ourselves five couples in this village."

"Mhmm!" Smurfette nodded. "Five very smurfy ones." Vanity then began to laugh a little until he too kissed her lovely on the lips.

Poet Smurf never had felt truly happy for all of them when everyone now was one big happy family once more. "Awww, I think I need to hug somebody!" And afterwards, Poet hugged Grouchy all of a sudden.

"Hey! Stop! I hate hugs!" Grouchy yelled struggling to break free but the gives in. "Aww..." He couldn't help but smile and hug the young Smurf back.

Lori has also felt happy as well and looked up to Farmer. He sweetly smiled back at her and then kissed her on the lips, passionately. While Handy was still positioned from earlier with Yasmin kissing him, he soon brought her back up on her feet, still gazing into her beautiful eyes. The Smurfette with her long, pink hair kissed her Smurf in the white hat a little longer until she breaks it and suddenly looked down to the ground sadly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Farmer said when he couldn't help but worry.

Lori sighed and replied, "If only Hefty were here to see how happy everyone is..."

"Yeah, you're right..." he said lowly.

And after that, Yasmin overheard what the two just said gasped when she remembered about yesterday. "Hefty...! Where is he?"

Lori and Farmer both looked to her with their faces saddened.

"He's still in his house..." Farmer replied. "He said he wouldn't come out."

"He never once left or eaten anything after you all had returned yesterday..." Lori said.

"Oh no...! I need to go to him...!" the fashion designer cried.

"I'll go too," the lightman insisted. "Besides, I got an idea..."

"An idea?" she looked at him, wondering.

"Trust me, babe..." Handy smiled to her, "He'll be back to himself in no time..."

* * *

Minutes later, both Handy and Yasmin smurfed over to Hefty's mushroom home as they walked up to the front door. As they stood by at the doorstep, Handy began to knock gently on it. The two had hoped that the Smurf would answer. But there was no response seconds after.

"Hefty...? It's me; Yasmin... could you please come out...?"

From inside his house, Hefty was sitting on his bed. It was dark in his room as he looked up and turned his head to the door when he had heard Yasmin's voice. But he still wouldn't respond and just stayed where he smurfed. Back outside, the couples were starting to worry after noticing no signs of response within the past two minutes.

_"He's not answerin'..." _Handy whispered. _"Let's see if the door is unlocked." _Then he turned the knob and realized that it was indeed locked. _"Ahh, smurf..."_

"...Please, Hefty," Yasmin begged. She soon looked through the window and noticed that the curtains were closed. "I need to talk to you."

"...There's nothing to talk about..." Hefty finally spoke from inside.

"Look," she sighed. "I'm very sorry for what I did and said to you yesterday..."

"No. You were absosmurfly right..." the strong-set Smurf said firmly. "It was all my fault... I should've stayed in the village... I don't think I can smurf into anyone's eyes ever again..."

Knowing that Hefty never wanted to see another Smurf again, Yasmin sighed again and looked up to Handy. The light Smurf looked to her and gave her a small smile, knowing that he himself got this. He soon turned back to the door and finally spoke.

"C'mon... Now why would you think of anything unsmurfy like that...? Ya can't stay in there forever you know..."

Back inside, Hefty's eyes widen as he heard that very familiar voice. Then shook his head, thinking he was just mishearing. "...You're not alone...?"

"Did ya think he was?" Handy asked from outside the door. "Now why don't you smurf on out so we can see you!"

And in a quick reaction, the Smurf gasped a little as he finally stood up and walked to the door. He opened it very slowly and saw that Handy there after all.

"There he is...!" the light laughed lightly.

Hefty couldn't believe his own eyes as he then opened the door completely. "Y-you...?"

"It's a long story, so we'll explain later." Then Handy suddenly noticed from inside his house that every single sweet he's had were all gone. Not one was to be found as it seems Hefty threw all of his smurfy treats away. "What happened here? Your house is nearly empty."

Hefty stared at him until he felt how his eyes began to water. He then quickly embraced him and begins to cry. Handy held him gently as he hugged him in return and stroked his back soothingly.

"Oh God, I never wanted this to happen!" the strong Smurf cried. "I'm so extremely sorry for everything I did!"

"Hefty..." the slender Smurf looked to him. "It was never your fault to begin with... All that matters is I'm still here. And Yasmin says she's really sorry. She never wanted to hurt you... Everysmurf tends to overreact sometimes..."

The short, strong Smurf soon looked up to him and then turned his head to Yasmin.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything," the fashion nodded slightly. "You did nothing wrong. ...I was just so stressed yesterday that I kinda lost my control... I hope you can forgive me..."

Hefty looked at her for a while with tears still in his eyes. Then afterwards, he slowly walked up to her and hugged her as well saying, "I forgive you..."

"Thank you..." Yasmin hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey, are ya feelin' hungry at all after everything's cool?" Handy smiled back.

"Uhh..." Hefty though about it for a brief second after he let go of Yasmin and then placed a hand on his stomach. "...Not really..."

"Oh, really?" Handy raised a brow. "Well, I got somethin' that'll change your mind." And right there and then, he took something out of his right pocket in which it revealed a smurfberry tart from the basket of treats Brainy and Clumsy smurfed last night.

Hefty couldn't help but look at it for a while until he suddenly feels his stomach starting to growl.

And when Handy heard his growl, he couldn't help but laugh and said, "I knew you wouldn't resist this!" Yasmin giggled along when she heard it too.

"Hey, the last thing Greedy ate was those few smurfberries yesterday...!"

"Well, there's more where that came from," Handy recalled. "The party is just about to get started. And we can't have a celebration without everysmurf. So, are ya up for it?"

Soon, Hefty begins to smile and wipes the rest of his tears out of his face, crying out, "Smurf yeah, I am!"

Suddenly, not too far from where they were, both Lori and Farmer came up and soon witnessed that Hefty was finally out of his house. The light-haired Smurfette gasped and smiled happily as the countryman too felt the same way. Then afterwards, they ran up to the boys and girl as Lori hastily hugged Hefty in her arms and gave him a kiss on his cute, light cheek.

"Oh, Hefty! Thank smurfness you're not sad anymore!" she cried.

"Ehehehe..." the strong Smurf blushed a little, "No, but I'm hungry...!"

"Haha! That's what I wanted to hear!" Farmer cried out, giving him a light noogie on the head.

"I'm so gonna eat everything Brainy and Clumsy smurfed up!" Hefty laughed.

"Oh, sweetie..." Lori giggled. "Come on! Everyone else is already smurfing up the party!"

"We'll catch up with ya in a bit. Oh, by the way, forgot to give Hefty his tart," Handy said and then handed the smurfberry tart over to him.

"Ahh, thanks, pal!" Hefty said taking it and took a big bite. Then he grabbed Farmer by his arm and pulled him along with him. "Come on, I don't want to miss anything!"

"Hehehe, see you later then!" Yasmin called.

"Hey! Not so rough now, buddy!" Farmer started to laugh.

"We'll smurf you there!" Lori said. "We'll let them know you're coming!"

"Will do!" Handy replied.

And as the others finally left to go back to the party, he turned back to Yasmin and slowly took her hand. The fashion looked back up to him and smiled sweetly. Soon after, Handy walked with her away from Hefty's until they both stood in the middle of the other side of the village. He looked down and gazed into her eyes until he had let go of her hand. He then unclasped the necklace which was still around his neck and placed it gently back around Yasmin's neck. Yasmin looked down at it and smiles more and then looked back up again to him.

"You know, it also looked pretty smurfy on you," she said.

"Yeah?" Handy smiled wider. "Well, I still think you're just as beautiful with it on ya. It's like everything you're wearing is pink."

"And baby pink!" Yasmin pointed to her pencil and giggled.

"Aww, babe..." the lightman laughed and took a hold of both her hands in his, "You are just the cutest..."

Yasmin giggled more and rubbed her nose against his with Handy laughing in return until he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on now, the others are waiting for us." Yasmin smiled.

Handy nodded slightly in response and asked her, "Hmm, would ya like me to carry you there?"

"Oh, that would be too smurfy now, hehe!" the fashionista blushed slightly.

Handy cocked a smile and soon swept her off her feet, carrying his beloved Smurfette in his small, slender arms. Yasmin had then wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily, feeling quite comfortable.

"Heheh, feels good, don't it?"

"Hmmm, of course! It always does!"

Soon, Handy begins to walk back with her to where the others were before he said anything else. "Heh, I can see that you were startin' to feel jealous when the girls noticed me at my physical peak. You were so adorable how you reacted! Hahaha!"

Yasmin had blushed even more and pulled her hair down, hiding her face. "They shall look at their own men, not at mine...! Hehehehe!"

"Hmm... Just ya wait 'til nightfall, heheh... I got somethin' that you'll never forget."

"Well, now I'm excited...!" Yasmin said, looking up to him again.

"Heheh, ya better be..." the inventor raised an eyebrow and stared at her mischievously. "...Because you belong to me. And everything you see before you are for your own eyes only. _Even this body..._"

Then afterwards, Yasmin could feel her heart staring to beat smurfily once more. "Oh, Handy..."

And before Handy walked even further, he stopped and gazed back into her beautiful face with his eyes hooded. _"Yasmin..." _he husked. Yasmin then pulled his head down and began to kiss his lips softly. Handy kissed her back before he breaks it and whispered into her ear, _"My baby girlfriend..."_

Then the incredibly light Smurf continued to kiss her with his heart beating as smurfily as hers. The little fashion designer with the visor smiled a little as she kissed him deeper and stroked his head gently. Handy then began to slip his tongue inside, feeling his face heat up a bit with a hint of deep, purple blush coloring his cheeks with Yasmin willingly accepting it. Yes, everything now in Smurf Village was back to the things the way they were long ago. Everyone was now happy that both Handy and Yasmin had come home and welcomed and accepted their love for each other. And our couples were quite pleased and finally gotten what they have always wanted.

Only this time... they made it a whole lot smurfier...

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 40. Always and forever...**

* * *

Weeks had passed after the Smurfs were finally one big happy family once more. The season was getting colder and drawing nearer to wintertime. Good thing they were able to smurf up all the food they stored along with the firewood they needed for their homes to keep warm. And during those weeks, some of the Smurfs helped smurf back some of Handy and Yasmin's belongings from their old house in Beautiful Paradise. However, they did leave some of what they had behind back there. For one day, if they ever needed some time to themselves, they could go back there for just a few weeks to have a little fun, or just to get away from the village; which won't be for a very long time...

Not only they had their own house back there; they were also surprised to know that the Smurfs chipped in and planned a bigger house for the two. They were both thrilled when they heard the news, especially from their own Papa Smurf. And whatever was left in both Handy and Yasmin's old houses were all smurfed into their new home. Only it was much bigger and 10 times smurfier. They were also given a couple of house-warming gifts for their new house along with some new working tools for Yasmin and new work equipment for Handy. Their friends even smurfed a work built-in room where Handy can work more. The work was located in the basement, but it was smurfier than the one back in Beautiful Paradise. As for Yasmin, they were nice enough to smurf her old home into a full workshop. Not only that, they also made a smaller working area in their home where she could work on some sketches and fashions as well.

Both our Smurfs couldn't have been happier with everything they ever dreamed of, especially with all their friends accepting their relationship. Not to mention, Brainy and Clumsy's. Who would ever think those two would ever feel the same way as Handy and Yasmin did? However, they were all still very happy for them, and everything turned out smurfy just for everyone.

Weeks later, winter finally came as the snow fell upon Smurf Village. Not only that, it was already closing into Christmas. And the Smurfs were really excited that they can finally celebrate with all their friends once again. The village was decorated for the big day with multi-colored lights all around each house. The light beamed as beautiful as last year along with wreaths and stockings hanging all over. It was just like last year's Christmas, only it was better. Some Smurfs were preparing their gifts with beautifully colored wrapping paper and ribbons for each and every Smurf, including Jokey; of course, with his surprises. Papa on the other hand, wasn't able to smurf his hats for everyone like he did every Christmas. So instead, he decided to have all his Smurfs do a Secret Santa project where they'd exchanged their gifts to their given Smurf.

It was Christmas Eve, just one day until Christmas. And there, as beautiful as ever in the center of the whole square, stood the Christmas tree that topped it all off. Well, not entirely... The only thing missing was the star on the tree. And all the Smurfs knew that the only Smurfs who can put the star on top was none other than Grouchy. Knowing him, he still hated putting that gold star up there. But it didn't mean that he hated Christmas. While he was climbing up the ladder as he always did, he had the star in his hand. And carefully, without falling or dropping the star, he smurfed it right on top as it shined and sparkled.

"Man... I hate smurfing that star on the tree... But I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

All the Smurfs cheered and laughed as Grouchy made it back down. And the Christmas tree as always looked more beautiful up close with gold and silver garland and tinsel. The ornaments along with the gold and white lights were as smurfy as ever, giving the tree a special touch as it glimmered and shined. The Smurfs were ever so amazed how beautiful the tree looked at nighttime. It was the best part of all right before the next day. And speaking of...

The night before was a very special night for our Smurfs, Handy and Yasmin. For last night, was their first anniversary when they first fell in love with each other. However, they wanted to celebrate it all throughout until the holiday was over. And since it was Christmas Eve, they had something planned for when they returned to their new house for the night.

Later on, while some Smurfs were still preparing the decorations and their gifts, some of the others grew tired and called it a night. Both Handy and Yasmin had also called it a night. But before they went back to their house, they took one last glance at the tree sparkling bright. The little fashion in her pink scarf, knitted by herself, let out a deep sigh while her eyes were focused on its beauty while they shimmered ever so beautifully. The smart in his green scarf and red fingerless gloves took a hold of Yasmin's hand as he too looked up to the tree, admiring it the same way she did. He couldn't help but let out a sigh as well until he nuzzled his head close to hers. They both gazed up at the tree while the snowflakes were falling ever so gently, touching their blue skin and landing on the ground.

Afterwards, Handy let out another sigh happily and turned to Yasmin, taking her other hand in his. Yasmin looked up to him, gazing into his eyes and then smiled at him. Handy smiled back until his forehead touched against hers. His eyes glistened while he too gazed into her beautiful, black set of eyes. And slowly, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against the designer's, giving her a soft kiss.

Yasmin smiled more and sighed happily while she kissed him back. She held his hands a little tighter while Handy kissed her a little longer with both their cheeks colored a small shade of purple. Then the smart broke the kiss and stared back into the fashion's eyes.

_"Hmm... I love you..."_ Yasmin whispered and stroked one of his hands with her hand gently.

_"And I love you back..."_ Handy whispered in return, smiling.

And while they still stood by the beautiful, glimmered tree, Yasmin placed her head on Handy's chest. Handy looked down to her and drew out a deep, long sigh, feeling his heartbeat tender against her. Then he soon let go of one hand and placed it behind Yasmin's head, beginning to stroke it softly. Yasmin listened to his heart as she enjoyed his soft touches and then wrapped her arms around him. Handy then pulled her closer and wrapped his other free arm around her small waist.

"Ya not cold, are you...?" he asked her.

"No." Yasmin shook her head a little, "Not with your warm arms wrapped around me..."

"Hmm… I'm glad." Handy then smiled and kissed Yasmin's forehead gently until he looked back down to her and said, "It's gettin' late. We should probably smurf back home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yasmin replied when she looked up to him and nodded.

"And besides, I wanna make this night last all throughout the end." Handy said, "Plus, I got somethin' in store for the both of us."

"Ohh, you do?" Yasmin smiled at him and let go to take a hold of his hand again.

"Yep," Handy replied until they both started heading back. "And I know you're just goin' to love it since I still have my gift I wanna give ya."

Yasmin giggled a little and said, "And I do have a gift for you as well."

"Aww, babe..." the light Smurf smiled wider. "Well, I really hope you'll love mine. It took me quite a while to put it all together... But with a little help from some Smurfs, it was all worth it."

"Wha-...?" Yasmin looked up to him again. "You even needed help from other Smurfs to make my gift...?"

"Well... Just one Smurf... heheh... But I guarantee, you're gonna be surprised when you first look at it."

"Ohh, now I'm really excited! You need to tell me who helped you with it then!"

"Heheheh, you'll know sooner or later..." And while they were getting closer to home, Handy felt a slight itch on his right arm, which had happen to have a white bandage wrapped from his shoulder down to his elbow. "Hold on a sec, babe," he said as he let go of her hand to scratch his arm a little. "Damn, this thing itches..."

"Aww, can't you just take it off then?" Yasmin told him, "I don't know why you are wearing this anyway."

"Let's just say it's part of the surprise when I give you my gift," Handy replied when he turned back to her. "Don't wanna tell you why I have this on, but it's for a very good reason."

Yasmin then looked back at him; feeling more excited than ever as she soon took a hold of his hands again. "Come on then, let's go home quickly!" she said and giggled.

Handy laughed wholeheartedly knowing that the designer was now more excited for her surprise. As they were finally close to their house, he suddenly saw something close by lying by the front door step. He couldn't help but wonder what it was as they reached closer stopping by the door. "What in smurfs...?"

"Oh?" Yasmin wondered and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It seems to be a basket..." he responded curiously. "...along with a wrapped gift box next to it."

"Hmm..." Yasmin then looked around to see if there were any similar things lying in front of the other Smurfs' houses. However, everyone else's but theirs didn't have one.

"Strange... I wonder who smurfed them here?" Handy wondered.

"Well, let's just take them inside and see who it is from."

"Good idea. Let's just hope it's not one of Jokey's tricks as usual."

And with that, Handy picked up the basket in one hand and picked the gift box up in the other, carrying it under his arm. Since his hands were full, Yasmin opened the door for him until they both headed inside their cozy new house. Yasmin afterwards, closed the door and then sat down on the sofa. Handy walked over to a small table close by as he set the basket there. And as he was just about to place the gift box on the table as well, he noticed a small tag with a handwritten name on it. He took one good look at it and began to smile.

"Hey, babe!" he called out to her as he walked over to the sofa. "This gift box is for you!"

"For me?" Yasmin looked at it as she slowly took it in her hands.

Handy joined her as he made himself comfortable on the sofa next to her. "Now I know for sure this isn't one of Jokey's tricks," he said. "I can tell just lookin' at the inscription."

"Yeah, hehehe. I still don't know who it is from though. But maybe I'll see once I open it!" Then the fashion designer slowly begins to open the gift box. She untied the ribbon which was tied up nicely in a bow as it dropped gently to the floor. Then, she slowly but carefully opened the box. And what happened next suddenly caught her eye. Her eyes soon began to widen as she saw what she had gotten.

"I-it's... it's a..." she stuttered as she slowly took it out of the box and stared at it, blushing slightly.

"Whoa, Yasmin!" Handy cried and started to laugh a bit. "That's some dress ya got there!"

Only, it wasn't just a dress... it was a satin, lingerie, nightdress. It was just the same kind that Lori Smurf had worn when she and Farmer had their first night together. Only thing was... it was pink, the same color as Yasmin's toe and fingernails.

"It's beautiful...!" Yasmin cried, blushing even more. "This must be from Tailor!"

"From the looks of how it was sewn, it is!" Handy replied with a smile. "I guess he was your secret Santa. Whew... it's gettin' a little warm in here... Better smurf off this scarf."

"You're right..."

Afterwards, Yasmin put the box down on the floor and got up from the sofa to put the nightdress on the table. She then took her scarf off while Handy did the same, along with taking off his fingerless gloves. He too got up from the sofa and walked over to the table with Yasmin, placing her winter gear next to the basket.

"Is there anything in the basket possibly for you?" Yasmin asked.

"I'm not sure," Handy said. "However, I don't see a tag on this one. But I'm gonna open it and find out."

Then carefully, Handy placed his hand on the cloth wrapped inside the basket and opened it up slowly. Something suddenly hit his nose as the scent smurfed through him. And for some reason, that scent seemed very familiar to him, and it smelled really smurfy. He quickly opened the rest of the cloth up which revealed a certain pastry he hadn't smurfed in months.

"Oh wow..." Handy smiled a little and laughed. "Ya not gonna believe this...!"

"What?" Yasmin smiled as well. "What is it?"

Before Handy could respond, he carefully took out what was inside the basket revealing... a fruitcake. "Looks like I got my gift early from my secret Santa too! Heheheh!"

"Ohh!" Yasmin began to laugh. "Hahahaha!"

"Oh, and there's somethin' else in there! Looks like a note." Handy then placed the fruitcake down on the table and took out the letter from the basket to read what it said. "Well, what'ya know... Jenny was the one who smurfed me this fruitcake."

"Just like last year when Greedy smurfed one just for you." Yasmin added, "But this time I want at least a little piece of it too! Hehehe!"

"Whatever you say, Yasmin, heheh. I'll go smurf us some plates."

"Aww, sweet! Can't wait to taste it!"

So, Handy smurfed over into the kitchen and had gotten two plates from the top cupboard. Along the way, he grabbed two forks and a large knife from the drawer. As soon as he got everything, Handy smurfed back over to the table and placed the plates and utensils down. He kept the knife at hand as he walked over to the fruitcake to cut it. However, when he made the first cut, something white and creamy smeared over the knife when he took it out. His eyes flinched confusingly when he looked at it and then back to the sweet delicacy. Feeling curious, he made a second cut to serve to first place. And after he cut it, more cream smurfed from the fruitcake.

"Wha-?" Handy started to stutter. "What kind of fruitcake is this...?"

Yasmin watched him and seen the white cream as well. "I have... no idea..."

"Lemme see that note again," Handy said as he picked it back up to read it. _"I hope you and Yasmin will enjoy this along with a little something extra once you first make the first cut... In courtesy of mine and Greedy's idea... Just so you know there's some cake for you."_ He then look back down at the cream still oozing out from the fruitcake until he used his forefinger to smurf up some of it. Then he took a little lick as he realized that they injected cream filling into the fruitcake. "Why those son of a Smurfs..." he cocked a smile.

"What is it?" Yasmin began to giggle. "Is it good?"

Before Handy could answer, he took another scoop of the cream in his forefinger and licked more of it. "Mmm... It's real smurfy..."

"Hey now, don't take it all for you alone then! I want to taste it too, hehehe!" With that said, the model used her forefinger as well to smurf up some of the cream and licked it up. "Mmm!"

"Hey... I still gotcha a nice piece with a lot more where that came from," Handy spoke huskily with the piece of fruitcake now in his grasp.

"Hmm, really...?" Yasmin smiled at him.

"Oh, yes..." Handy replied with his eyes hooded.

Yasmin then took a hold of his hand, with which he held the piece of fruitcake. She smiled more and then takes a bite out of it. Handy smiled more coyly as some of the creamy goodness oozed a little on his finger, onto Yasmin's. Yasmin soon licked the cream off hers and Handy's finger after she finished off her piece. The smart light's cheeks began to flush a little while the Smurfette continued to lick off her hand. He still couldn't believe what Jenny and Greedy did to the fruitcake as he started to imagine the subtly going on right now. Afterwards, the designer looked up to him again, still smiling. She then licked the rest of the cream off her mouth while Handy soon began to laugh a little.

"How was that?" he asked with his cheeks still flushing.

Yasmin smiled wider with her eyes hooded and said, "Hehehe, well... it was just good..."

All Handy could do was smile back and decided to break off another piece with one hand rather than the knife. And as he took a bite out of his piece, some of the cream accidentally smurfed onto his chest. But he didn't care. All he could do was finish up what he smurfed and licked up the sweet, edible cream off of his hand. Then he looked back down to Yasmin and smiled seductively, licking over his lips. After Yasmin watched him finish eating the last of his piece, she begins to lick up the cream which drizzled onto Handy's chest.

_"Nnn..."_ Handy began to moan, enjoying the feel of Yasmin's sleek, wet tongue tasting him.

_"Hnn..."_ Yasmin chirred. "It tastes even better when it's on your skin..."

"Oh yeah..." the small Smurf moaned more in a sensual bliss. "It feels so smurfy when ya doin' that..."

And as Yasmin finished licking his chest clean, she soon pulled Handy's head down and kissed him passionately. The handsome, light Smurf accepted the kiss as he slipped his tongue deep into her mouth, hungry for his lust. The fashion designer licked over her tongue and let him taste the flavor of the cream inside his mouth. Handy wholeheartedly took the advantage of doing so as he licked deeper inside, tasting not only the cream but her taste buds also. He soon started to pant a little heavily and held Yasmin strongly into his light arms, feeling his heart rate go up.

Yasmin stroked the back of his head gently and mixed her saliva with his. She too begins to pant a little as well until Handy quickly broke the kiss. Handy then picked her up in his arms and carried her back over to the sofa, gently laying her down on her back. He then hovered over her with his eyes hooded and his chest heaving in strongly as he carefully pressed part of his lower body against hers. The designer then looked up to him with her face all flushed and her eyes hooded. She panted more as she felt Handy's lower body pressing against hers. Handy soon leaned lower and gave her another passionate kiss before he began to push her body up against him. Yasmin wrapped her arms around his neck again, accepting the kiss. She started to moan a little and also began to press her body against his as well.

_"Hahh... huhh..."_ Handy panted while he continued kissing her.

_"Hnnh..."_ Yasmin kissed him deeper and licked his tongue with lust.

Handy swerved with her tongue over his, mixing her saliva in with his hungrily. His face was now beat red as he began to pant a little harder and waggled his tail two and fro. The designer hungrily swallowed some of their saliva and began to stroke one of his legs with hers. The smart's body was now starting to heat up as he thrust himself more seductively against his body. His chest beaded with sweat along with the rest of his body beginning to feel the hotness all over.

Soon after, Yasmin breaks the kiss, panting hard and heavily. _"Hahh... hah..."_ She looked into his eyes while she continued to stroke his leg with hers.

_"Oh, Yasmin..."_ Handy husked lustfully._ "Ya just so damn smurfy..."_

_"Hmm... You are too..."_ Yasmin smiled a little, feeling her heart racing fast.

Handy too felt his heart racing as fast as Yasmin's until he pressed his hand softly onto her slender chest. Yasmin put both her hands on Handy's which he had placed on her chest and felt her heartbeat.

"Your heart is smurfin' really fast." the smart spoke deep. "Let's see if we can make it smurf even more than that..."

"Well, you could try it..." Yasmin said, giggling a little and smiled more.

"Aww, babe..." Handy smiled in return until he brought himself down, placing a gentle kiss on her chest.

_"Hmm..."_ Yasmin sighed happily and placed a hand on his cheek.

Handy had then placed another kiss there and soon all the way up to her ear. He began to nibble affectionately on it, making the fashionista chirr a little from the sensation. Afterwards, he stopped and soon gave it a quick lick with his tongue until he began to trail it all the way down to her shoulder. Yasmin started to moan at the feeling and tilted her head slightly to the side.

_"Mhh..._ This feels so good..." she said as she soon felt her heart racing much faster.

"Hmmm... ya sound so sexy when ya like this, honey..." Handy cooed. "It makes my heart smurf 10 times faster."

_"Hahww..."_ Yasmin had smiled again. After that, she placed her hand behind Handy's head and stroked it softly. Handy continued to lick her shoulder until he smurfed up to her neck to suckle on it tenderly.

_"Ahh..."_ The little Smurfette moaned louder and soon felt her side shaking thump on the sofa excitedly.

And while her side was smurfing, Handy can listen to the sounds of it as he laughed. He continued to suck on her neck while the fashion designer kept stroking his head gently and panted faster again. Handy gave her his all while he too started to pant faster. And soon, both their heart rates were smurfing through the ceiling once their bodies were warming up. The smart kept sucking hungrily, tasting Yasmin's skin until his felt his smurf beginning to rise inside his clothes. The model could feel her bulge pressing against her smurf, which also started to harden a little.

_"Ahww... Handy..."_

_"Hnn... Yasmin..."_ Handy had then stopped suckling her, leaving a trail of saliva on her neck and pressed his body more erotically against hers.

_"Nhh... ahh..."_ Yasmin looked into his eyes as she also pressed her body against his.

Handy stared deep into her eyes for about a minute. His face was deeply flushed with his body sweating immensely, his heart smurfing really fast, and his smurf fully aroused. However, while he still looked into Yasmin's eyes, he suddenly stopped pushing against her and soon calmed himself down. He panted fast and heavy as he got himself off of Yasmin and sat up on the sofa. Yasmin looked to him a little confused, but then sat up as well.

The sweet-kind Smurf had turned to her, still panting with his body still sweating. _"Hahh... hah... haah..."_

Afterwards, Yasmin wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. _"Hahh... hahw..."_

And as she rested there, Handy wrapped one arm around her back and began to rub it softly. He then sighed as he finally calmed down.

_"Hmm..."_ Yasmin cooed, snuggling up to his cheek.

Handy then closed his eyes and smiled, nuzzling back at her and said, "Sorry I had to cut that short. I wanna save it for later."

"It's alright," Yasmin giggled a little and kissed his cheek.

"My, I feel so hot... I think I'll have to smurf a towel," Handy said feeling really warm. "I'm sweatin' like crazy over here, hehe."

"Hehehe. Well, we could take a little bath..."

"Yeah, but... hehehe... I still have this on." Handy had remembered as he pointed Yasmin to the bandage that was still wrapped around his arm.

"Hmm... You could take it off and tell me what's so special about it..." Yasmin considered, smiling at him.

The working Smurf stood silent for a while and just smiled back at her. Then he got up from the sofa and turn to Yasmin, looking down at her with one brow raised up. "Ya think you can handle what I have to smurf ya?" he asked her, still smiling.

Yasmin looked at him and begins to laugh a little, replying, "Why not?"

Handy smiled wider and placed his hand on his bandaged arm and said, "Okay."

He closed his eyes again and slowly began to unwrap the long, white bandage around him. Yasmin looked at his arm, feeling excited to see what he was hiding there all this time. Handy continued to unwrap the rest of the bandage until it was completely off and landed onto the sparkling floor. Before he would show her, he rubbed his arm a little letting it take in some oxygen. And then, he finally moved his hand away, revealing something that was written on his arm. It was a tattoo! His first one had old English writing inked permanently in large black letters which said **'Yasmin'** written on it.

Afterwards, Handy opened his eyes again and smiled at her, showing her his first tattoo. Yasmin's eyes began to widen as she saw the inked inscription on his arm and gasped. She covered her mouth with both her hands when she became suddenly surprised by it. She just stared straight at the tattoo as her eyes started to glisten. Handy smiled more seeing the reaction on her face when Yasmin was truly astonished from what she witnessed. Yasmin couldn't even say anything as some tears started to stream down her face.

"Aww, honey..." Handy said while he still smiled.

Soon after, the lightman walked closer to the designer as he knelt down beside her and took a hold of her hand. And while Yasmin still sat there with tears continuing to stream down her cheeks, Handy held up her hand and planted a soft, gentle kiss on it.

"But... when...?" Yasmin spoke looking at him and shook a little. "H-how...?"

Handy looked back up to her and smiled while he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I had it done yesterday far outside the village." He responded, "There's someone that I know. She was also the same person who smurfed my pencil on my ear years ago."

"Someone...? Who?" Yasmin wondered as she looked at Handy's arm again, reading her name on it. "And you wanted her to place... my name onto your arm...?"

"Let's just say... I knew her for a very long time." Handy answered and continued, "She's not from around here... But after getting my first tattoo done, I thought, hey, why don't I smurf her a visit and get one down? She comes from a very special species where her people know how to smurf very unique body art on just about anything. Pretty smurfy, huh? And about this tattoo you're askin', there's a reason why I wanted to have your name written here."

Yasmin felt her heart starting to beat smurfily. All she could do was just look at him and listen, not saying anything while Handy continued.

"One year from last night... we shared our first kiss, when I was already in love with you months ago. And you fell in love with me on that very night... And there's no one else in this world, who could make me happier as I am right now because of you... We've been friends through couplehood and boyfriend and girlfriend at birth. And I couldn't have smurfed a better Smurfette if you weren't here..." Before he went on, Handy took a hold of Yasmin's other hand and held both of them in his. "...Because you belong to me, Yasmin... And I felt right from the start that we had a special connection for each other. Remember when ya smurfed here in the village and I was in love with you and love-struck?"

"Of course I do," Yasmin replied, smiling a little. "We talked about this some time ago."

"And you know why I got this, right?" Handy smiled back.

"I... guess I do." Yasmin blushed slightly.

"That's why I had it done." Handy replied. "It was because of you... Same thing with the one with your name on it. I told the girl everything about you and how much you meant to me. And she thought it was the sweetest thing she ever heard. And she wishes to meet you one day if I ever see her again. Her people are really nice and get along with everyone... except for humans. They don't take too kindly to them unlike us since we have human friends. It's funny; I never actually told anyone how I got my first tattoo. And you're the first one I ever told. I didn't wanna say anything at first because I didn't want anyone thinkin' of someone unsmurfy I came across. But like I said before, she really wants to see you someday. And I just might take ya to her and her village where her people live. I know you'll love them... just like you love me."

Yasmin began to blush a little more from Handy's words and suddenly embraced him and snuggled up to his cheek. "Oh, Handy..."

Handy hugged her in return and kissed her nose. "Ah, babe..." he said and drew out a sigh. _"You will always have a place inside my heart..."_

_"And you'll always have a place inside mine as well..."_ Yasmin whispered.

_"Hmm... I love you..."_ the smart said, snuggling up to her more.

The model sighed and smiled, closing her eyes and said, _"I love you too..."_

And while they embraced in each other's arms, Handy begins to stroke the back of her head gently. He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling as Yasmin gave him a quick kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes. Handy's eyes begin to glisten as his face started to feel a little flush. Yasmin soon cupped his cheek and stroked it softly while the light placed one hand on hers, with which held his cheek and sighed deeply. Handy closed his eyes and smiled more as Yasmin begins to feel her heart beating softly.

"Every time I'm with you it feels like I'm in heaven..." Yasmin said.

"That's how I always feel when I'm with you," the smart responded back. "You are my everything..."

Yasmin sighed and smiled dreamily at him and then kissed his nose. Handy opened his eyes again and started to laugh a little saying, "So, ya like the tattoo?"

The little fashion designer blushed again and looked at it and replied, "Of course, I do. It also looks very sweet on you."

"Heheh, I bet it does..." Handy said and then winked his eye for her a little.

Yasmin begins to blush more and stroked his arm gently, feeling his muscles. As Handy felt her fingertips run slowly down, he felt goose bumps all over his body. He then winked his eye more as it showed a little from within. The little fashion designer smiled as she kept looking at his arm. Then she begins to kiss if softly as Handy started to blush and sigh deeply. Yasmin kissed his arm more until she slowly begins to lick it.

"Yasmin...!" Handy laughed and soon got up from the floor and sat next to her on the sofa. Yasmin looked at him and smiled sweetly. Then she cuddled up to him affectionately as she made Handy laugh more. "You are so adorable..."

"Hmm, and I could just cuddle you all night and day long..." Yasmin said, giggling a little.

"Heheheh..." Handy then kissed her on the cheek and asked, "Would ya like your other gift?"

"Hehe, okay. But after that I'll give you yours as well."

"Sure thing, babe. Lemme just go smurf it for ya."

And with that, Handy got up from the sofa and headed right upstairs where their room was quickly while Yasmin smiled and waited for him. She felt so excited as she shaked her side a little. And as she waited, she thought of the gift she gotten from Tailor earlier. She turned over back to where it still laid on the table and thought of a smurfy idea before Handy returned. She smiled a little more and begins to blush. The model afterwards stood up from the sofa and walked over to the table where she placed the nightdress. She looked at it for a moment until she soon decided to take off her crop top clothes to put the dress on.

Minutes later, Handy finally came back downstairs with a small rectangular box wrapped in white with a beautiful pink-laced ribbon tied up in a bow in his hand. He walked back into the room where Yasmin was still waiting. However, before he could speak, he stopped in the middle of the room and saw her leaning up against the sofa in her nightdress. Handy gasped surprisingly, staring straight at Yasmin who was now blushing much deeper than before and smiled. The sweet kind looked at her a little longer until he suddenly gave out a wolf whistle.

Yasmin giggled a little at his reaction and said, "Well... How do I look...?"

Handy cocked an eyebrow up and walked up to her slowly, saying, "Wow... You look amazing! It really shows out your shape!" And after Handy got closer, Yasmin smiled up at him. Then she looked down to the gift box he held in his hands. The smart smiled back and then held the gift out and said, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

Soon after, Yasmin slowly takes it from Handy. She looked up to him again for a short while and then back to the box. She then begins to remove the ribbon. Handy watched her while she started to unwrap the decorative white paper as well. And slowly after Yasmin unwrapped it, she carefully opened up the lid up. And suddenly, she couldn't believe her own eyes as she saw what was inside.

"It... i-it is..." she gasped a little.

Handy began to smile more as Yasmin revealed out something sparkling beautifully from the box. What Yasmin received from him, was a new pencil. But... it wasn't just any old pencil, no... This was made entirely out of small crystal rhinestones. The base of it was all smurfed in silver, rather than pink on Yasmin's old one. And where the wood would show glittered in gold along with the tip in black. At the end of the pencil was the eraser, also glittering in pink with mended sterling silver around where both the pencil and the eraser are held together. The beautifully crafted sparkled and shined endlessly as Yasmin placed a hand on her heart, feeling skip a few beats.

"Handy... This is amazingly beautiful...!" she cried as she stared at it with her eyes glistening.

"I knew you'd love it," Handy replied happily. "And it definitely goes with your heart, diamond necklace."

After Yasmin gazed a little longer at the bejeweled pencil, she slowly took her old pink off her left ear and placed on the new one. She then smiled sweetly at Handy as the handsome Smurf took a good look at her, sparkling all over.

"You look so beautiful; I feel like I'm falling in love all over again..." Handy sighed.

"Oh, Handy..." Yasmin said and soon embraced him gently. "Thank you so much for this..." Then she looked up to him and asked, "And you did this yourself?"

"That is what I wanna explain to ya about earlier," Handy added. "I needed help puttin' it together since I'm good as of a craftswoman as you. But there was one Smurf who happened to help me smurf it the way I wanted it. I'll bet you won't believe who that Smurf is."

"Who is it?" the model wondered, smiling again. "Who helped you?"

Handy smiled and held her closer and told her. "Papa..."

Yasmin's eyes had widened once again after she got his answer. "Papa Smurf... ? Really?"

The working Smurf nodded a little. "I asked him for my help and he took the honor in putting all these little gems together," he added. "Since Vanity didn't want them after we came back, I thought of using what we smurfed to good use. And I'm glad I did..."

"It's such a lovely and sweet idea you had..." the little Smurfette spoke happily and cuddled up to him. "I love you so much."

"Hmm... I love you too."

The little fashion designer cuddled Handy a little longer until she soon let go of him. She looked up to him and smiled as Handy smiled back at her. "Now you have to wait until I get back!" Yasmin exclaimed as she quickly made a run upstairs to get Handy's gift. "Don't run away!" she giggled.

"I won't!" he laughed as he then sat back on the couch and waited for her. And while he waited, he looked up to the ceiling with his arms spread out and drew out a deep sigh. He then started to think about how cute and smurfy Yasmin looked in her new nightdress. He couldn't believe Tailor would actually smurf such a thing, knowing her. But Handy had to admit, for a Smurf like him, he did smurf a beautiful job in making it for Yasmin. He just couldn't stop thinking of his lovely Smurfette in blue as he began to blush a little.

Later after, a few minute passed, Yasmin soon smurfed back down again with a nice, small, black gift box in her hands. She then walked up to Handy and sat down next to him, smiling. Handy turned to her, smiling back and then looked down to the gift box, which was tied beautifully in gold ribbon. And yet, for some reason, he somehow felt something familiar about the box as if he had seen it before. Then he looked back up to her and just smiled sweetly.

"Happy Anniversary." Yasmin said, handing him the gift and wondered how he would react.

Handy soon took the gift from her and observed the box for a second. He still had a feeling about it as he looked back to Yasmin for a brief minute before he could open it. Afterwards, he turned back to it as he slowly begins to undo the ribbon and soon opened up the box. And after he opened it, his eyes suddenly begin to glisten and gave out a small gasp. And slowly, he revealed out a necklace in solid gold with a golden heart-shaped locket on the chain. His memory came back to him when he actually remembering seeing it before. He soon turned to the back of the locket and read the engraving as he remembered it saying, _"Always and forever..."_

"I thought it was time to finally give it to my one and only special Smurf.." Yasmin smiled at him.

Handy afterwards, turned to her slowly and felt his heart beginning to beat tender. "Yasmin... I... I-I don't know what to say..." he stuttered a little and then turned to look back at the necklace.

"Back then you told me that maybe someday I can give the necklace to someone else..." the popular Smurfette added. "And you were right."

"I did say that, didn't I...?" Handy said, looking back up to her as he remembered that day he did mentioned it.

"...Don't you like it...?" Yasmin spoke, looking a little worriedly at him.

"What?" Handy's eyes widened at her reaction. "Are you kidding me?" Before he continued, he took a hold of both her hands as his eyes glistened more. "Yasmin... I've always loved this ever since I first laid my eyes on it... All that effort you put into it, and how much it really meant to you, I could never deny such a beautiful gift you smurfed from your heart..."

The model soon begins to smile again, feeling truly happy that he accepted his gift. She then snuggled up to him once more as Handy hugged her in return with his eyes shut. He could feel a few tears escape him while he held Yasmin tighter and smiled._ "Thank you..."_ he whispered softly to her.

After they broke the hug, Yasmin looked up and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Handy had then wiped his eyes a little and looked back to the gold locket in his hand. As he looked at it more, he soon decided to put it around his neck, clasping it together. He smiled as he then cupped the gold heart in his hand and began to gaze at it more, shining like the gold star in top of the Christmas tree. However, for some other reason, he could help but wonder and turn to Yasmin asking about the other things she made with the locket a year ago.

"But... whatever happened to the other stuff you smurfed? What happened to those?"

"I still have them." Yasmin responded. "But I thought I'd give them to the girls, unless you want to wear the earrings and stuff." Then Yasmin begins to laugh a little as a joke until Handy too laughed along with her.

"Noooo thanks! This here is enough, heheh..."

The handyman Smurf later turned back to look at his locket more until he decided to open it. He soon discovered more engravings carved inside along with a tiny photo on the other side with both him and Yasmin together. "Aww, babe..." As Handy looked inside, he also read the inscription. _"Our hearts will always remain as one..."_ He then looked back up to her and soon felt teary eyed again and smiled. "Oh, Yasmin..."

The model then looked at him dreamily and felt her heart beating softly, saying, "I did my best to make it look real sweet."

_"I love it..."_ he whispered, smiling more.

Afterwards, Handy placed a hand close to his beating heart while he felt more tears escaping from his eyes. Yasmin had then wiped his tears away and kissed his lips with Handy returning the kiss. The handsome Smurf then cupped her cheek and started to gaze into her eyes ever so admired by her beauty. The young fashion designer soon sighed affectionately and began to rub her nose against his, blushing a little.

"Hmm..._ Mon amour..."_ Handy had said, speaking in another foreign language as he begins to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Um... What?" Yasmin said a little confused.

"Oh, uh... just a little something I smurfed up from Jenny, hehe..." Handy laughed a little nervously. "I overheard her saying that to Greedy some time ago."

"Oh, Handy..." Yasmin began to laugh and cuddled up to him once more.

"Aww... I love you so much..." he said, holding her closer.

"I love you too..." the model said back, shaking her side a little.

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 41. Hubba hubba…**

* * *

And while they both snuggled together on the sofa for a bit, Handy had then swooped Yasmin up in his light, slender arms and held her really close to his chest. Yasmin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Soon after, the smurfy carpenter stood up from the sofa and began carrying her to the stairs. But before he got there, he paused for a minute. The fashion designer began to wonder why he stopped and looked up to him. Handy looked to her as well and then gave out a small smile and laughed a little.

"I almost forgot something..." he says to her and suddenly looks up to the ceiling. "Look above you."

So Yasmin soon looked up slowly and suddenly saw hanging there was none other than a mistletoe. "Ohh!" she began to giggle.

"Heheheh. Ring a bell?" Handy laughed, looking back down to her.

All Yasmin could do was smile and didn't say anything. And afterwards, she pulled Handy's head down and began to kiss him tenderly. Handy humbly accepted the kiss as his cheeks begin to blush a small shade of purple. He soon deepened the kiss as he held Yasmin much closer in his arms. Yasmin blushed as well and felt her heart beginning to beat smurfily. She began to lick over Handy's lips while he started to suckle lightly on her bottom lip. Later on, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked over her tongue, tasting her from inside. The model had then blushed deeper while she let him explore her mouth. She held her head closer to his as the smart took in everything he had to offer. Handy kissed her a little longer until he broke the kiss with their saliva drizzling from between their mouths. Yasmin afterwards, looked up to him with her eyes hooded and panted a little.

The engineer Smurf heaved in a little heavily with his face fully flushed until he smiled, remembering how it all started out just one year ago. He sighed deeply and then nuzzled his head close to hers affectionately as he held her much closer in his arms.

"Oh, Yasmin..."

"My Handy..." Yasmin said sighing and snuggling up to him.

And as Yasmin stayed all snuggled up to him, Handy began to continue on and carried her upstairs into their room. The way up was long, but not too long for Handy with his agility and strength. However, he did walk up carefully so nothing bad would happen to Yasmin while she still stayed secured in his light body. After the lightman finally made it to the top, there was a small hallway with 2 doors. One was to the upstairs bathroom and the other where their room was. Their room and the bathroom were both connected to each other so that way, they wouldn't have to leave the room just to head out into the hallway.

Anyhow, Handy soon brought Yasmin into their new bedroom. It was in fact much bigger than the one back in Beautiful Paradise, but it was much smurfier. The room had already been lit up with two lamps made by Yasmin herself, shining up the place while they stood from the nightstands from the side of the bed. Their bed was at least times bigger. The bed and the frame had been carved entirely out of strong mahogany along with some added detailed love all over, especially with a giant heart and pencil pierced in it carved in the middle. Their room was beautiful. Everything was just perfect for our two little Smurfs. They had a small balcony where they could see everyone and one large window shaped like a heart just for the 2 of them to peek out from. The walls were just as smurfy too, only it had so many pictured frames of the two and their friends. Also, from where their bed was their drawings smurfed from Lori and Jennifer were framed beautifully on each side. Not only that; but a large canvas painting of the two was also hanging right in the middle where the drawings were. As promised, Painter wanted to do a portrait of them which gave him so much inspiration during this time smurfing it.

While it was still snowing from outside, Handy looked to Yasmin and smiled at her. Then he afterwards closed the door with his backside and walked up to their smurfy bed wholeheartedly. And after he carried her to their bed, he gently placed the fashion designer down in the middle. Handy had too joined up, kneeling beside her while he gazed down at Yasmin and all her beauty. He smiled more sweetly just looking down at her with his eyes glistening. Yasmin too looked up to him and smiled back, blushing a little. All Handy could do was sigh happily until he placed his hand softly on the Smurfette's cheek. His heart started to beat tender and also felt his face beginning to blush a little was well. He soon felt a chill smurf pass down his spine which caused his tail to waggle two a fro for a short while.

Yasmin began to stroke Handy's arm softly with her fingertips as Handy's tail waggled more at the feeling. And while Yasmin continued to stroke his arm, the smart began to wink the eye while his tattoo bulged out along with his muscles.

The model then started to giggle and blushed more saying, "Handyyy...!"

"Heheheh, I know ya can't resist this," Handy laughed and winked his other eye with his yellow pencil bulging smurfily as well.

"Hmm, of course I can't." Yasmin smiled. "You just look too smurfy..."

"Heh, so are you with that nightdress on. It makes ya look very slimming..."

Yasmin had then sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked dreamily into his eyes and sighed while Handy smiled at her. The handsome Smurf gazed into her black set of eyes while Yasmin's necklace and her new rhinestone pencil shimmered and sparkled all around her. It was almost as if Yasmin was sparkling all over. Even her eyes were sparkling more beautifully than ever. Handy couldn't help but feel his own heart beating as he too let out another sigh. The fashion soon closed her eyes and rubbed her nose gently against his. And as Handy did the same, he then wrapped his arms around Yasmin, pressing her closer and hugged her real tight.

_"You look so beautiful..."_ Handy whispered in her ear. _"You're more beautiful when I first fell in love with you... It feels like only yesterday, we both shared this moment for the first time."_

Yasmin then started to giggle a little. "I guess it will always feel like yesterday, because I will never forget that one special night," she said cuddling close.

"Hmm... And I too will never forget our special night together," Handy replied. "Especially, the second time around when you came to me days later."

"And all the other nights when I couldn't sleep." Yasmin smiled at him.

"And all the nights when we couldn't stay away from each other because of our love growing stronger. My feelings for you keep growing stronger; they're already passed their highest peak."

Soon, Yasmin could feel her heart beating smurfily. "Oh, Handy..." she said snuggling up to his cheek.

"Yasmin..." Handy spoke in return, rubbing her cheek against his. _"My one and only..."_

Yasmin afterwards pulled him down to the bed, still embracing him. Handy still held her tightly in his light arms and kissed her cheek. He then wrapped one leg around Yasmin's and began to stroke it up and down gently as he felt his heart beginning to race a little. The model blushed deeper and stroked his back softly. She too could feel her beating against his as they synchronized in the same rhythm. The slender Smurf continued to stroke her leg until he moved one hand down passed her hip while Yasmin's satin pink gown brushed against him. And as he was about to cop a feel under her nightdress, he suddenly felt something else that was covering her. He felt it a little more until he realized Yasmin was also wearing panties underneath. Handy knew for a fact that they didn't feel like at all when he felt the frilly lace sewn on the edges.

"Uh... Yasmin...? Are you wearin' what I think you're wearin'...?"

Yasmin smiled at him with her eyes hooded and said, "Well, you can take a look if you're not sure..."

And without another word said, Handy slowly lifted up the bottom of her nightdress just to be sure. And wouldn't you know it, she was right. The color of the panties was lavender with frilled lace trimmings at the bottom. And in the middle was a small little pink bow ribbon stitched nicely. Handy took a good look at it for a while until he suddenly began to laugh a little.

"Don't laugh!" Yasmin said pulling Handy's hat down into his face and laughed a little with him. "I did that for me as well!"

"Hahahahaha, yeah, but I didn't smurf it when ya opened it up!" Handy cried, pulling his hat back up still laughing.

"Me neither! I first saw it when I pulled the nightdress on, hehehe."

"So, that explains it... It was hidin' under there and it's still hidin' under there with you in it! Heheheh."

"Exactly." Yasmin giggled, "...And it's actually pretty comfy..."

"Heh, I'll bet." Handy said with his eyes hooded slightly and one brow rose up. "It's like ya really touchin' base with your feminine side. I think you've been smurfin' with the girls too much, heheh."

"Oh god, I almost think that too...! I should do more manly things again!..." The model began to laugh.

"Well, I kinda like ya this way," the smart Smurf laughed. "And besides, it really makes you express yourself deeply when you look more into it. I mean, when we first fell in love, remember you said to me to take you in when we did it? Well, we all know a female is mostly submissive in a relationship with a male. And to me, ya more like the feminine type... literally."

Yasmin couldn't say another word as she looked away rather shyly for a while. Then she looked up to him again as Handy smiled softly and nuzzled her nose against his. "Hmm, if it makes ya feel any better whenever you smurf me, I sometimes feel I'm getting bases with my feminine side also. Like the very first time back in Beautiful Paradise. That was truly amazing..."

"I'm glad you think so..." Yasmin smiled. "It really was very sweet. Like every time when we try out something new..."

"Especially enhancin' our sex life like we're doin' now," Handy replied huskily as he gazed down at Yasmin's gown once more. "Hubba hubba..."

"Oh, Handy.." the Smurfette laughed again and looked at him as she smiled seductively.

"Oh baby..." the light husked and then licked over her lips erotically.

Yasmin soon pulled his head down as she begins to kiss his lips softly. Handy had then trailed his hand back down to her hip and began to rub it before sliding it inside her panties. He kissed her in return until he started deepening it with passion as he slid slowly into Yasmin's frilled lingerie. Yasmin could feel her heart beginning to race and licked over his lips while she kissed him. Handy then begins to massage her lower body and pulled her panties down a little and moved his other hand to the other side of her hip to do the same. He continued to kiss Yasmin and massage both her hips until he moved one hand to touch her smurf hiding inside.

The little Smurfette moaned a little and started to pant as she felt him touching him there. _"Ahh..."_ Handy soon began to fondle with it a little as he started to stroke the tip with his thumb gently.

_"Haah... ahh..."_ Yasmin then broke the kiss and held him tight, panting into his ear.

"Oohh, babe..." Handy cooed while he still titillated her. "I love it when ya do that..." Then he continued to stroke her more while he slid his other hand behind to grope her rear.

_"Nhh..."_ Yasmin smiled slightly and stroked his back softly.

Handy then gave her a devilish sneer as he gripped her rear tighter and started kneading it firmly. He still continued to stroke her smurf more until he let go to pull her panties off her. Yasmin looked at him with her eyes hooded and panted fast. Oh, how she enjoyed his smurfy touches so...

"Aww yeah... Keep smurfin' for me babe..." Handy husked deeply as he pulled Yasmin's panties off. "Ya sound so hot no matter what you do..."

And as told, Yasmin bit her lower lip and continued panting for him with her side shaking excitedly. The smart then licked over her lips as he lowered his head to her smurf and licked it teasingly before gripping it in his hand again.

_"Hahww..."_ The fashion designer soon could feel how it began to harden while her heart raced much faster. Her smurf started to pulsate a little as Handy wrapped his hand around the base carefully and gave it a gentle kiss. Then slowly he begins to engulf it inside his mouth and started to suck at a slow pace.

_"Ohww, Handy...!"_ Yasmin cried as she moaned a little louder. She then closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Handy hungrily sucked her while he moved one hand up to her thigh and rubbed it sensuously. He swerved his tongue all around as he began to tickle the tip more willingly. Yasmin's smurf soon was fully aroused as she begins to thrust inside his mouth slowly.

_"Mmmhh..."_ the lightman moaned. And while the model smurfed back and forth into his mouth; Handy suddenly began to blow on her smurf, trying something new for a change.

_"Hnn... ahhh... Ohw, this feels wonderful..."_ Yasmin chirred as she kept thrusting at a normal pace.

_"Nnn... nnhhh..."_ Handy still continued to blow on her as he rubbed her thigh more before he trailed his hand on the inside.

_"Ahh... Handy..."_ the fashion designer moaned and spread her legs out a little._ "Don't stop..."_

As granted, Handy blew on her smurf more until he began to suck again. He also began to knead the inside of her thigh and let go of her smurf. While he continued to suck on her, he moved his hand on her other inner thigh to massage it just the same as the other. Soon, his breathing grew very heavy as he breathed out through his nose, sucking and blowing on Yasmin's throbbing flesh all at once.

Yasmin soon thrusts faster inside her mouth and begins to sweat. _"Awwhh...!"_ She then placed one hand on the back of his head, holding him closer.

_"Mmm...! Nnhh...!"_ Handy consumed the taste of her flesh, pulsating inside his hungry, awaited mouth as he kneaded Yasmin's inner thighs much harder.

_"Nhahh... hahh...!"_ Yasmin panted and moaned much louder as she suddenly felt close to her climax.

Handy then sucked on her at full speed, waiting for his lover to spill every awaited seed into his mouth to have her full. The sounds of the model's cries made her smurf begin to harden before Yasmin released her load until...

_**"AAAAAAHHHWW!"** _Yasmin finally smurfed her load inside his mouth. _"Aaaahh, Handy...! Handy..." _She panted hard and fast as Handy swallowed every single drop he had within her. He licked up what was left on the outside as he then took Yasmin's phallus out of his mouth. His eyes were hooded very heavily as he soon looked back up to her and licked over her lips. He then smiled upon her until he lifted herself up and hovered over Yasmin's glistened body with a huge bulge stretching through his clothes.

"My, Yasmin... Ya look even smurfier in that gown when you're in your afterglow," Handy husked. "It really smurfs me on with you like this..."

Yasmin smiled at him with her eyes hooded as well, still panting a little. "Hmm... Then I think I should wear this more often..."

"Heheheh, I can get use to that," the smart responded with a light laugh. "My God, Yasmin, you're just too smurfy. I can't keep my eyes off of ya..."

"Well, you don't have to..." Yasmin sighed happily. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Handy's eyes began to sparkle as he too looked into her eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Yasmin's small, slender waist and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched one another. Yasmin had then rubbed his nose against his and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Handy drew in a deep, long sigh through his chest as he felt his heart beginning to race once more. Yasmin afterwards, placed her hand on Handy's chest and felt his heart racing.

The light Smurf took in another sigh as he then placed his hand on Yasmin's with which she had placed on his chest. His heart began to beat much faster before his breathing became a little uneasy for him to control. He stared into Yasmin's eyes while he let her feel his heartbeat before he let her listen to its soothing sound.

Yasmin stroked his chest softly with her hand and then cupped his cheek with her free hand. Handy's face began to blush a little and smiled down at her beautiful features along with her pencil still sparkling more beautifully than ever. His heart kept smurfing at a faster rate until he then held Yasmin's head close into his light chest. The little Smurfette snuggled into his chest and then listened to his smurfy heartbeat.

"Yasmin..." Handy sighed deeply again and rubbed her back softly. "...Whenever I'm near you; my heart can't help but smurf really fast. It makes me feel weak inside... But at the same time, it makes me feel 10 times stronger knowin' that you love me..."

"Oh, Handy..." Yasmin spoke looking up to him and smiled sweetly. "I love you more than anything in this world..."

"And I love you, more than anything, Yasmin Smurf..." Handy smiled at her.

Afterwards, Yasmin rested her head on Handy's shoulder and sighed deeply. The lightman smiled wider as he then rested his head on Yasmin's. He stroked her head steadily and felt his face flush more. His smurf had already gotten soft after a while, but they both knew this was not the end just yet. And as for Handy, he had a special surprise for Yasmin before they would have their special moment like they normally would. He took in one deep breath, inhaling in Yasmin's intoxicating scent and exhaled slightly from his mouth. Before anything else, he have her one quick lick on the cheek teasingly and then tickled her side for the smurf of it.

The model blushed more as well and giggled at the feeling, shaking her side. Handy smiled coyly and tickled her side even more before he trailed his hand under her nightdress to cup her little blue rump.

"Hmm..." Yasmin smiled. "Your touches always feel so wonderful..."

"Well, this is only the beginning," Handy said. "Just wait until the next gift you have to unwrap from me..."

"Ohh, another gift...?" Yasmin smiled wider at him with her eyes hooded.

Handy then gave her a seductive look and laid her back down on the bed and said, "Ya wanna see?"

Yasmin looked up to him and replied, "I'd love to..."

And soon, Handy, now kneeling on top Yasmin, slowly slid with one hand down inside his clothes and fondled with his smurf for a bit. He carefully moved it around to get herself aroused again while he gazed down at Yasmin with heavy, hooded eyes. And as he kept massaging himself, his heart began to skip a few beats and started to pant a little. His face became completely flushed as he then spread his legs out a little wider, feeling his smurf about to get hard again. Yasmin watched Handy massage his smurf in all his glory and blushed deeply, licking over his lips.

The hot light now aroused as smurfily as ever, took his hand out of his clothes and slowly pulled them down to reveal his hardened smurf. However, when he pulled them down, Yasmin soon noticed his smurf was all wrapped up in ribbon, crimson red ribbon. And at the very tip was all tied up nicely in a shape of a bow. Yasmin blushed even more as she saw it. She looked at it for a good while with her eyes wide open and then looked back up to Handy.

_"Hah... Hahh... haa..._ It's my Christmas gift to you..." Handy panted through his chest with his face flushed deeply.

"H-Handy..." Yasmin slowly looked down to his nicely wrapped up smurf again and felt her heart racing. She then begins to smile and giggle a little. "And you laughed about my panties, hehehe."

"Hehe... Well, I guess you're right about that," the lightman smiled and finished taking the rest of the clothes off.

"Hmmm..." The little designer smiled more with her eyes hooded again and then carefully touched the ribbon.

_"Ahhh..."_ Handy exhaled as he felt his heart beginning to race faster.

Then slowly, Yasmin begins to remove the ribbon off his smurf while she looked up to him, still smiling. Handy panted more at a faster pace, smiling down at her as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently. Soon after, the model removed it completely and then put the ribbon around Handy's neck to pull his head closer to hers. The worker Smurf was now meeting face-to-face with his beloved Smurfette as he placed his other hand on the other side of her cheek and stared deeply into her glistening eyes. Yasmin looked at him for a while, feeling her own heart beating smurfily. Then she closed her eyes and begins to kiss him passionately. Handy happily accepted the kiss as he pressed his blue, aroused smurf up against hers which was still hiding under her pink, satin nightdress.

_"Mhh...!"_ Yasmin could feel how hard Handy's smurf was as she deepens the kiss.

_"Hahhh..."_ Handy soon opened his mouth as he slid his sleek, wet tongue deep inside Yasmin's and begins to lick her taste buds.

_"Hnnh..."_ The small fashion designer soon licked over her tongue as well and then slowly begins to push her lower body against him.

_"Nnnaahh..."_ The lusty Smurf continued to lick inside her until some of his saliva mixed in with hers. He swerved her tongue ever so gently, exploring much deeper and felt his heart rate skyrocketing.

Yasmin then let go of the ribbon and placed her hands behind Handy's head, stroking it gently. She wrapped one leg around his as Handy moved one from her cheek to lift up her nightdress a little. As he lifted it up, he took a hold of her smurf and brushed it up against Yasmin's which was already beginning to harden once again.

_"Ahhh..."_ The young Smurfette moaned at the feeling and begins to pant and swallowed in their mixed saliva.

Handy had then trailed his other hand down to spread out Yasmin's legs while both their smurfs still pressed one another. He continued to deepen the kiss until he finally breaks it, panting and heaving heavily through his light, chest with his eyes hooded. Yasmin soon felt her smurf was now fully aroused again. She looked up to Handy with her face all flushed and panted as fast as him. The lightman smiled down upon her while he still panted. Afterwards, he too began to spread out his legs and adjusted himself to find Yasmin's entrance. He then let go of her smurf for about a minute and lifted up Yasmin's legs a little for more support. But before he was about to enter inside, he looked back up to her and smiled more seductively.

"Ya wanna do it with the dress on or off...?" he said to her huskily.

"Hmm..." Yasmin smiled at him, "I'll let you decide..."

The smart thought about if for a moment as he stroked her chin a little with his thumb. And when he finally made his decision, he lifted Yasmin back up and slowly took off her hat along with the nightdress. He carefully lifted the gown up from the bottom end and then removed it completely, letting it fall on the bed. He then removed the rhinestone pencil from her ear and placed it close by on the nightstand. Handy kept Yasmin until he too removed his hat and pencil and threw it next to hers. He soon gazed deeply into the fashion designer's eyes and wrapped his arms around her slender waist to pull her closer.

"I wanna smurf you in all your smurfiness the way nature made you..." he spoke softly and smiled.

The model looked deep into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. She then quickly licked over his nose as Handy gave out a light laugh. Soon after, the handsome Smurf laid her back down on the bed and rubbed his hand against the fashion's beautiful, smooth head. He gave out a deep sigh and kissed her lips ever so softly before he positioned himself back from earlier and lifted Yasmin's legs up. Yasmin shaked her side once more, feeling excited for Handy to enter her. Handy had then moved with her lower body with his smurf aroused and ready, as he made his way to enter inside her puckered hole. He moaned a little and exhaled slightly while he carefully pushed even further. Yasmin began to moan as well and closed her eyes while her side thumped excited on the bed.

_"Haaahh...!"_ she cried out.

_"Oh, yeah..."_ Handy husked making all the way in her. _"Nnn... Your cries are music to my ears..."_

Soon, he began to thrust in and out very slowly and moved with his hands up to her hips. Yasmin then slowly opened her eyes again and looked up to him. _"Hnn..."_ The little thinker too also started to thrust against him. The worker Smurf groaned and panted while his eyes fixated on her while he continued to push in and out. The more he thrust in her, the more she started to moan with her face as deep as hers.

_"Haa... hahh..."_ Yasmin moaned louder, thrusting against him more. _"H-Handy...!"_

_"Hahh... Ahh... Aww yeah...!"_ Handy smiled and started to pant harder. He had then begun to move at a normal pace and licked over her chest.

_"Nnnhh... Hahh..."_ The fashion designer had then placed her hands behind his head, holding him closer.

Handy afterwards licked over her lips erotically and looked to her with his eyes growing heavy with lust. _"God, ya taste smurfy..."_ he spoke deep until he then licked up passed her neck and begins to suckle on it tenderly, breathing hard throughout his nose. Yasmin soon began to pant faster and harder as she gently started to stroke Handy's bald head with her fingertips. Handy could feel his heart beating smurfily against hers as he started to nibble a little on her neck. And as he did so, saliva began to drizzle down from his mouth.

_"Hahhw..."_ The little Smurfette could feel Handy's saliva drizzling down her neck. She then tilted her head to the side a little and kept thrusting against him at a normal pace. _"Nhh... hnnn..."_

The hot Smurf soon pushed in deeper and moaned while he suckled her neck more. Later on, he trailed his tongue up to her cheek, kissing it. Then he moved one hand down to her smurf to pinch the tip carefully with his forefinger and thumb.

_"Aaahh...!"_ Yasmin moaned a little loud into his ear, holding his head closer to hers.

_"Hnn... Yes... Hahh... Yes..."_ Handy then lingered with his fingers down and up the model's smurf until he grabbed it in his hand. He soon begins to pump it a little at a slow pace and whispered, _"My beautiful Yasmin..."_

_"Ohww... Handy..."_ Yasmin could already feel some precum escaping and licked his ear carefully.

_"Mmm..."_ Handy felt it drizzle down his hand and licked over her lips as he begins to pick up the pace a little with her thrusting.

Yasmin had licked his ear more, panting as she whispered to him, _"Hahhh... deeper..."_

As granted, the light Smurf thrust inside of Yasmin much deeper into her inner walls. Sweat had then streamed down passed his face while he started to pant much harder and much faster. His thrusting then became a little faster as he pumped the fashion's smurf steadily until more precum seeped out from her.

The small Smurfette then moaned and cried into his ear._ "Aaahhh... haaahh...!"_ She soon held him real tight and begins to sweat as well. _"Handy... Handy...!"_

_"Nnnhh... Yasmin... haaahh... Yasmin... Ahh Yasmin..."_ Handy continued to chant her name while he thrust inside her even deeper than before. He gripped onto Yasmin's smurf harder and started to pump it a little faster. _"Hnnn...! Yasmin...!"_

_"Hnnnh... ahhh... Handy... Haaahh...!"_ Yasmin then bit his ear as she suddenly felt close to her climax. _"Nhhhh...!"_

_"Nnnaahhh! Ahh...!"_ Handy cried out loud and smurfed her at full throttle. He too was also feeling close to his release as he pumped her at the same speed. _"Haah... Ahh...! I... I love you...!"_

_"I love... you too...! Ahhh...!" _Then Yasmin finally squirted her load for the second time all over herself and Handy. _**"AAAAHWWW! HANDY! Handy...!"**_

_"Nnnnaahh...! Oh, God!"_ Soon, Handy thrust himself backwards and exploded his essence all inside of Yasmin. _**"AAAHHHHH! YASMIN! YASMINNNN!"**_

And after Handy emptied every bit of his seed inside of her, Yasmin panted very fast, feeling exhausted. _"Hah... hahh... hah..."_ She then looked up to him slightly with her heart racing fast. _"__Handy..."_

Handy moved his body back towards Yasmin and heaved heavily fast through his light chest. _"Hahh... ahh... haahh..."_ Afterwards, he let go of her smurf and his heart raced uncontrollably as he panted. Then suddenly, after depleting all of his energy, he collapsed on top of her with his knees weakening from their sex drive. Yasmin placed one arm around him and stroked his back softly, feeling her heart racing against his. She took a deep breath in and exhaled while Handy did just about the same. He eventually calmed down and closed his eyes as he took a deep long breath, and exhaled slowly. He then snuggled up to her cheek and smiled a little.

"Hmmm..." The little fashion model later kissed his cheek sweetly. "Oh, my Handy..." she spoke as she calmed down a little. "Why are you just so amazing...?"

Before Handy could respond he opened his eyes half way and looked to her. He nuzzled her nose against his and said, "Because I was brought up that way, babe... And because I have you..."

Yasmin looked at him and smiled, holding him closer. "I love you so much..." she said.

"Hmmm... And I love you..." Handy said back as he begins to stroke the top of her head with his hand softly and sighed.

Yasmin then begins to smile more and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his gentle touches. While Handy caressed her smooth head ever so freely, he lingered his fingers down her cheek and up to her lips. He then started circling them with his forefinger until Yasmin took a hold of his finger and soon begins to lick it. The light worker blushed slightly and smiled at her as he inserted his finger into her mouth. The fashion designer opened her eyes again a little as she started to suck his finger slightly. And as Yasmin suckled a little, Handy licked over her lips seductively and smiled more coyly at her. Yasmin smiled back at him as she continued to suck his finger a little more.

_"Mmmh..."_

_"Hmm... babe..."_

Soon after, the slender Smurfette wrapped one leg around Handy's and began to stroke it with hers. Handy later took his finger out of Yasmin's mouth and held up her chin. He then started to kiss her soft lips passionately. Yasmin accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again as Handy cupped her cheek. And carefully, the lightman slid with his tongue inside to taste her once again.

_"Nnn..."_

Later on, Yasmin licked over his tongue and deepened the kiss. Handy had then moved around with her tongue as he began to breathe in a little heavy and blushed deeper. The model soon played with his tongue inside his mouth as she mixed her saliva with his.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy mixed her saliva in as well while he held her closer and his muscles tightening.

Yasmin then swallowed in their saliva and began to stroke his head again. The smaller Smurf chirred a little from his lover's sensational touches and kissed her deeper, waggling his tail. The fashion model could feel how her heart was starting to race a little again and begins to pant.

_"Nhh... hah..."_

Handy too could feel Yasmin's heart beating against his when his began to beat fast once again. He had kissed her a little longer and soon breaks the kiss with their saliva drizzling in between their mouths. Afterwards, he panted a little and looked back to her with his face beat red from blushing so much. Yasmin had also looked up to him, blushing as much as Handy. She then took a hold of his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

The lightman smiled back and drew in a deep sigh and said to her, "It's like we're fallin' in love all over again..."

"Hmm... That's how I feel every day..."

"You've really made my life whole..." Handy sighed again, "We've gotten everything we ever dreamed of, and it was all worth it. But… you are worth more than anything else. 'Cuz nothin' in this world can ever replace my little Yasmin..."

"Oh, Handy..." Yasmin said smiling more at him and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet..."

"And you're sweeter," Handy laughed a little.

"No, you are!" Yasmin giggled.

"Ahh, babe... Heheh..." The handsome lightman then gave her another kiss on the lips and smiled wholeheartedly at his little female.

Moments later, the clock on the wall nearby suddenly struck while it made a small dinging sound. Handy curiously turned to look at the clock which had already struck midnight. He then turned back to Yasmin and sat up from the bed as Yasmin did the same. Soon the light-worker Smurf took a hold of both her hands in his and gazed endlessly into her black, bright eyes. He smiled even more until he held her in his arms and hugged her tenderly in his everlasting embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Yasmin..." he responded softly to her.

"Hmm... Merry Christmas, Handy..." Yasmin replied back as she put her arms around and cuddled him.

_"I love you with all my heart..."_ Handy whispered into her ear.

As our two Smurfs hugged one another for a good while, Handy held her closer and kissed her cheek. The little designer soon sighed wistfully and nudged her head close to his, feeling her heart more content in their strong, coupley bond. And after they had stayed in each other's arms a little longer; the lightman let go. However... when he let loose of her, he suddenly felt something that was caught in between that wouldn't separate them. As Handy turned his head down to go look, he realized that his golden heart-shaped locket was tangled with Yasmin's sapphire heart-shaped necklace.

Yasmin too had looked down as well and began to giggle again. "Hehehe!"

Handy couldn't help but laugh along with her and placed both hands on her slender shoulders, still laughing.

"Well, I guess it's not the last time that this will happen, hehe!" Yasmin said as she undoes both their necklaces. After they were finally untangled, she looked back up to him and smiled.

"Heheheh... Aww, Yasmin..." Handy spoke, smiling back at her, "You are just somethin' else..."

Yasmin then rubbed his nose against hers before she wrapped her arms around him again to pull him down with her to the bed once more, still giggling.

"You are so adorable..." Handy laughed once more.

The model then began to laugh more and blush. "I'm not..."

"Oh? And what's that I see?" the smart smiled more. "Is that blush I see on your face? Heheh..."

In resistance, Yasmin pulled the blanket up to hide her blushing face from him. "I'm not blushing!" Knowing that the Smurfette refused to show her face, Handy decided to go underneath the covers and began to tickle her.

"Hahahahaha!" Yasmin burst out laughing as she struggled. "Stop that!"

"Not unless you admit you're cute!" Handy demanded as he continued to tickle her sides.

"Handyyy!" Yasmin cried, already laughing out tears. "Okay, okay! Hahahaha! Fine! I admit it! But please stop! Hehehehe!"

As Handy stopped for a moment, he looked to her, smiling devilishly and said, "Ya sure...? You're not lyin' to me now are ya?"

All Yasmin could do was look up to him and didn't say anything. But after a short second, she suddenly pulled the blankets over Handy's face and started to laugh again. Handy had quickly pulled the blankets off and began to tackle her playfully as he also started to blow raspberries on his stomach. Yasmin soon laughed even more when the short Smurf made those rude sounds onto his abdomen.

"Ahahahaha!"

Afterwards, Handy began to tickle her rib cages again and laughed with her.

"You're tickling me to death, Handy!" the model cried, still laughing. "Hehehehe! I can't breathe!"

Then the worker Smurf tickled her a little more until he finally stopped. "I think ya had enough for one night," he said, smiling and laughing more.

Yasmin then looked up to him, breathing fast from laughing so hard. "I'm glad you think so..." she giggled.

"Aww, Yas... I just can't keep my eyes off you..."

Soon after, the small Smurfette smiled sweetly at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Handy too placed his hand with which Yasmin's been and lightly caressed it gently with his thumb. He then took in a deep breath and sighed with his heart now beating tender than before. Yasmin looked into his eyes and sighed as well until she started to feel a little tired.

Knowing that the Smurfette was beginning to feel sleepy, Handy lied back down beside her and placed Yasmin's hand from his cheek close to his heart. He still gazed into her eyes for a while until he too felt tired with his eyes beginning to grow heavy. The little Smurfette soon snuggled up to her slender lover and closed her eyes as Handy had then pulled up the blankets. Then lightman afterwards he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his light chest. He then planted a soft kiss on her head and soon closed his eyes as well.

_"I love you, Yasmin..."_ he whispered soothingly to his loving female.

_"I love you too, Handy..."_ the designer whispered back as she begins to listen to his soft heartbeat.

Handy smiled softly and then rested his head on Yasmin's before he fell asleep. Yasmin had sighed once more as she too fell asleep in their ever longing embrace. They couldn't have been more happier or more smurfier now that everything that they ever dreamed of, truly became a reality for our two little Smurfs.

* * *

_Yes, everything here in Smurf Village now was smurfier than before with everysmurf happy with accepting both our Smurfs, not to mention Brainy and Clumsy; for their love for each other. And as we take part from inside Handy and Yasmin's cozy new dream house, we smurf back outside where snowflakes still fell and all the Christmas lights still glimmered as smurfy all over each and every house. And the Christmas tree itself was still as beautiful while the star on top shined like the stars in the heavens up above. And as we now draw to a close with just about everysmurf asleep in their warm houses ready for Christmas morning; I would like to say that no matter how others outside the village through of our two friends, their love was the only thing strong enough to keep both Handy and Yasmin together as one for a lifetime. Couples or not, they still had that special connection that no Smurf could ever separate them from. Yes, their love for each other was definitely strong, true and blue. And that's our story of how our Smurfs here went through some many changes during the past year up until now. And it was all because of acceptance and true love. We may be the only 100 Smurfs and 4 Smurfettes here. But together; like Clumsy Smurf had always said, we are a family. Well, I hope you folks out there enjoyed our story which may seemed a little unsmurfy for some of our younger viewers, but not everything is meant for everyone. Hehehe... Well, I wish you all a good night and Merry Christmas. Goodbye, and thank you for-_

"Wait wait wait!" a voice suddenly cried out stopping the narrator, who happened to be a Smurf, from ending the story. Soon another Smurf walked up in the scene who had happened to have been Grouchy Smurf. "Narrator? Have you been tellin' this story the whole time?"

"Why, yes." The narrator in his white turtle-neck and blue coat responded, adjusting his glasses. "Every story still has to have someone telling the story, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think this story here is far from over just yet," the grouch spoke. "I mean, whatever happened to what Handy wanted to tell Yasmin after they made up? And what about Yasmin's wish to spend New Year's with him and everyone like last year? And what up with Greedy's feelings for Jenny later in the future? Did you forget that? You did mention all those things back then..."

"Well, I... I guess you're absosmurfily right about that," Narrator admitted. "I don't know what came over me. There was so much to this, I completely forgot."

"Right..." Grouchy replied a little sarcastically. "There's a least one more scene left and you were just about to end it all too soon? There's still so much to smurf with so little time!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get to that right now."

"Oh, no you don't... After havin' to deal with your narrating after our last encounter with Gargamel in New York, I'm takin' you out! We'll let the rest of the story takes its course."

"But wait! I wasn't finish telling-"

And from there on, Grouchy quickly dragged Narrator off screen as he turned to face the audience waving and said, "There's still one last scene folks! Stay tuned what happens days later!"

**I Love You, Yasmin.**

**Chapter 42. And the best is yet to come.**

* * *

Christmas had come and passed after a few days later when it was about time to prepare for the next upcoming celebration. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone in Smurf Village was getting ready for the big night. It was almost sundown while all the Smurfs were preparing the decorations, the music, the catering, and of course, the best part saved for last when the clock would strike midnight for the New Year. Snow still covered the entire forest as well as the village, but everything else was still smurfy according to plan for the upcoming event.

Elsewhere, Handy was flying on his way back to the village on Feathers along with Greedy on another stork from smurfing a few errands earlier. The altitude was a pretty chilly, but the two were prepared as usual while they wore their winter gear. Greedy was wearing a blue scarf, earmuffs and mittens while Handy wore his green scarf and red fingerless gloves. Not only that, but Handy was also wearing his golden-heart shaped locket given to him by Yasmin. On their way back, the two talked about a few things and caught up with how their love life was going. They never had been as happy as they ever were, especially for Greedy. He was just too excited for tonight. And not only was he excited about the celebration...

"So, ya really gonna tell her?" Handy said to him.

"Yeah! I'm definitely gonna tell her tonight!" Greedy cried out. "It's about time that I should smurf this to the next level. We've been together for so long now; I can't remember the first time I laid eyes on the girl. But just you wait 'til I finally pop the question! I don't know how she'll take it. By the way, thanks for helping me smurf the diamond ring. I couldn't have done it without yours and Yasmin's help!"

"It's no problem at all," the smart Smurf smiled to him. "We're happy for the both you and wish you the best of luck when you tell her."

"Heheh, and I'm happy you two still have been together after this long. But we're all glad that you guys are back here with us."

"Yeah, me too. But we might go back to Beautiful Paradise someday... Maybe just to have a little quality time to ourselves. Good thing the house there has been resmurfed smurfily with some modifications thanks to all of ya."

"Anytime boy! It's what we do to make everysmurf happy! And we're all happy everyone's together again!"

"I think I see home close ahead," Handy said after turning his head straight ahead.

"I see it too!" Greedy turned as well.

"And just in time too, the sun is already smurfing down!"

And as they made their way back flying through the invisible portal which lead them to the village; all the other Smurfs down below had already set up the last of the preparations for their New Year's party. Not too far from where they were standing, both Lori and Yasmin were chatting until Lori looked up and witnessed Handy and Greedy already about to land. She had been wearing her new earrings along with one of the hair pieces shaped as a wild flower smurfed with studded gold and silver rhinestones made from Yasmin herself. She also wore a purple scarf around her neck while Yasmin wore her pink one.

"Hey, I see your man up there!" she smiled happily.

Yasmin looked up as well and began to smile too. "Ahh, they're finally back!"

"I better go let Jenny know Greedy's back! She's been ranting and raving when he'll show, hahaha!"

So, Lori hurriedly went to go smurf Jennifer while Yasmin still looked up and waved to Handy. The light Smurf noticed her not too far as he too waved back, smiling to her.

"Heheh, I see your woman is lookin' quite smurfy for this evenin'." Greedy said to him, "Bet'cha can't wait what you have to say to her too later?"

"Yeah, I just have to tell her," Handy replied while he still stared down to Yasmin.

Soon, both Smurfs finally landed close by as they both got off their storks. Handy afterwards, went up to Feathers and stroked her head gently as she cooed a little and nuzzled against his head. He laughed a little and then gave her a soft kiss before he turned his head and saw his female, standing close by. The little designer with her new studded, diamond pencil on her ear and her heart-diamond sapphire necklace showing just a bit with her scarf covering it, made her way up to him with her eyes shimmering as her jewels. Then she took a hold of his hand and kissed his cheek softly.

"Welcome back!" Yasmin said.

"I didn't keep ya waitin', did I?" Handy smiled after giving her a kiss in return.

All Yasmin could do was giggle and shake her head a little. "Oh, Handy, I'm so excited for tonight already!"

"Heheh, me too," Handy laughed. "But I don't think Greedy could wait any longer to let Jennifer know about his proposal. The poor guy is all in pins and needles waitin' for midnight."

"Hey, I ain't nervous!" the chef called out, walking up to him. "I got the guts to tell her how I really feel about her. Just have to say it at the right moment and not screw up."

Then the model looked to Greedy and smiled saying, "Well, I wish you the best of luck then!"

"Thanks, Yasmin," he replied smiling and put his arms around both Handy and Yasmin's shoulders. "You two are the greatest Smurfs we've ever smurfed."

"Hey, guys!" a voice called as Lori suddenly reappeared walking up to them along with Jennifer.

"Hallooo!" the French pink Smurfette said. She had been wearing a visor, just like Yasmin's, with a scarf and fingerless gloves on with a mix of grey and black in them. And she too was also wearing her necklace smurfed from the model herself.

"Oh, hey!" Yasmin said, looking to them.

"Greedy, you didn't tell me you were gone!" Jennifer spoke a little hastily until the chef Smurf turned to her.

"Handy needed my help and I told Jokey to let you know that I was gonna be a bit before the party started." Greedy explained, "Didn't he tell you?"

"Jokey? No, I haven't seen him in a while. But hey, I stole one of your goodies again while you were gone!" the pink grinned.

"You what?!" Greedy cried out. "That's the fourth time this month! Seriously, what's up with you smurfin' my goodies?!"

Handy couldn't help but snicker a little at his reaction as Lori giggled along too.

"I don't know, they're just too smurfy!" Jennifer laughed. "Just wait until I start to steal your cakes!"

"Not my sweet sugar good nice cake, you not!" the Smurf with the white handkerchief shouted with a hint of blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh yes, I will!" Jenny replied laughing more. "And then I'm going to eat them myself!"

"Jenny... So help me if ya smurf a hand on my only best cake..."

"Aww, c'mon Greedy!" Lori interrupted as she giggled. "Live and let little while it lasts."

"Yeah, Yasmin always messes around with me whenever she smurfs one of my hats," Handy recalled. "In return, I snatch one of hers. Although her hats are rather small..." He then turned to Yasmin and started to laugh a little.

Yasmin had too looked to Handy, laughing as well. "Yeah, and you always look so funny when you're wearing one of them, hehehe!"

"Ohh, see?" the eyeliner Smurfette said, turning to Greedy. "They steal each other's clothes too. So it's totally normal, and I am not sick! ...Or am I...?"

She then began to laugh as Lori too started to laugh along with her. And with bitter defeat, the chefman sighed and said to her, "Alright, I get it." Then he walked on over to her and took a hold of her hand and smiled. "Well, now that I know that the couples are playin' fair, I'll just have to do the same to you, hehe..."

"Ohoo, this sure will start to get interesting then..." Jennifer implied with a smirk on her face.

Greedy had given her a devilish look for a mere second until he wondered about something. "But what I don't get is, why Jokey Smurf didn't tell ya I was goin' to be gone for the day. I told him to let you know. Where in smurfs is he anyway?"

"It's a good thing you didn't tell Lazy to tell him." Lori added. "I think he would be too lazy to even smurf her the message. Haha, get it?"

"...Best joke ever, Lori..." Jenny said a little sarcastically until she turned back to Greedy and shrugged. "I have no idea where he is or where he could be."

"Maybe he got a little excited gettin' ready to set up the preparations for the big event," Handy mentioned. "You know how smurfy he gets when it comes to surprises. He even set up the last one last year."

"Yeah, that Jokey could be a handful..." Greedy agreed, turning to him.

"I wonder what he come up this year! I wish it would already be midnight, hehe. I just love fireworks!" Yasmin said excitedly and giggled.

"Hehe, me too," Handy replied. "Speakin' of, I gotta go find him and help out with that surprise! I'll bet he's still at the clock tower where all the fireworks are gonna set off. Good thing I already know what it is."

"Hmph, you always seem to know what it is!" Yasmin said, folding her arms. "Can I help too?"

"Sorry, babe." Handy replied, "If I told ya, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Plus, I already have somethin' planned that is part of the fireworks."

"A plan huh?" Lori had wondered. "I don't see why you can't tell us what it is."

The lightman then turned to the Smurfette with the long, pink tresses and said, "Well, it's somethin' I've wanted to plan for a long time now. I had done so last year for last year's, so I thought I come up with somethin' even better."

"Aww, come on Handy... Ya killin' us!" Greedy cried.

"Yeah, please tell us!" Jenny demanded.

Soon Yasmin began to remember what Handy did last year and blush a little, smiling at him.

"Heheheh, you will all know when it is by midnight," Handy replied. "The only thing you could all do is wait. This is somethin' that everyone will be awed about until they know what it is."

"Okay, okay. But I hope it won't take you too long," the designer said to him.

"Don't worry, it won't," the lightman turned to her and smiled. "And I'll be done before ya know it."

"Hehehe, alright then." Yasmin responded and then kissed his cheek again.

"I love you, hon." Handy blushed a little.

"I love you too." Yasmin replied, smiling at him.

"I'll smurf you all later tonight!" he exclaimed, turning to the others.

"We'll be seein' ya then!" Greedy said.

"And don't keep us waiting!" Lori called out.

"Yeah, and especially don't keep **me** waiting!" Yasmin giggled.

All Handy could do was laugh and turn to her as he then kissed her cheek. "I won't," he replied until he walked off to find Jokey. Before he finally left, he turned back to Yasmin and the others and waved to them. The fashion designer soon waved back after him and watched him walk away.

"Aaaannnd... What are we going to do now?" Jenny asked, wondering.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go find Farmer and see where he's at," Lori said. "I wanna make sure I look extra smurfy for him for tonight."

"Farmer will surely like you just the way you look now, girl," the chef turned to her. "Just as long as he looks smurfy for you."

Lori soon began to giggle and said, "Well, you know Farmer. There's always work for him no matter what season it is!"

"Why don't we go and search him?" Jenny suggested.

"I think that's a smurfy idea!" Greedy cried, "That way we can all go together!"

"Great! Then we should get a smurf on!" Lori agreed. "And maybe we can catch Smurfette and Vanity if they're just about ready to go too!"

"Yeah! Come on then. Let's go, let's go!" Jenny said excitedly. She the took Greedy's hands and pulled him a little, jumping around. "I'm also starting to feel hungry already!"

"Speaking of hungry, I'll bet Greedy is dyin' to have what me and Jenny prepared for the party!" the light-haired Smurfette said with a grin.

"Just as long I doesn't smurf them all that is. Heheh!" Greedy laughed until he then turned to Yasmin. "Ya wanna smurf along with us 'til Handy returns?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Yasmin replied, smiling to him.

"Heehee! I'm sure this is going to be the best night ever!" Jenny cried.

"Like I always says, 'Oh yeah! So excited!' Hahaha!" Lori laughed.

"Then what are we all waitin' for?" Greedy smiled widely, "Let's get smurfin'!"

Jenny then nodded and said, "Let's find Farmer and the others!"

As they all headed together to go find the others, Yasmin couldn't help but look back where Handy had gone. She had stood there for a short minute as she cracked a small smile and let out a happy sigh. Afterwards, she turned back and caught up with the others to go find Farmer and the other Smurfs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Handy was smurfing his way to find Jokey by the clock tower. On his way, he saw all the other Smurfs getting ready for the party now that everything was set. A few other Smurfs had seen him smurfing by as they all waved to him. The lightman noticed and waved back to them. Some of them who saw him were truly amazed by his tattoo he had gotten days ago. Nobody else but he and Yasmin knew of where he got it from. But they were surely shocked to see that his tattoo had Yasmin's name written down passed his arm. However, they all knew how much he loved her and couldn't be any happier for both him and Yasmin.

As the smart Smurf saw that he was not too far from where he was, he was suddenly stopped by a voice who had called his name close by.

"Oh, Handy!" It was none other than Papa Smurf who then walked up to him while wearing his green fingerless gloves.

"Papa Smurf," Handy responded turning to the elder. "I was just smurfin' my way help Jokey for t'night."

"And I was just looking for you, heheh." Papa replied while he was holding a little gift box in his hands.

"What did you want?" Handy wondered as he soon noticed the gift box.

"Well, I wanted to give you a little something, since I know what you've planned for tonight." Papa smiled and handed him the box.

"But... How did you know...?" Handy questioned as he curiously took the box from him. "No one else knows what's happenin' unless..."

"Unless what?" Papa said, smiling more at him.

"...Unless you somehow knew all along like the time we convinced Grouchy to love Christmas again."

Papa then laughed a little and said, "I guess you're right about that."

Afterwards, Handy smiled and laughed a little. "Ahh, Papa..." Soon after, he looked down to the gift box and slowly began to open it. And as he opened it, his eyes suddenly widened and couldn't believe what he saw. He looked back up to his Papa and stuttered saying, "Papa... Y-you really shouldn't have..."

The leader in red laughed and nodded slightly replying, "But I did. I thought you might need something like this if you're gonna ask her tonight."

Before Handy could respond, he looked back down at what was inside the box."It's beautiful... I... I dunno what she'll say when she sees this..."

"You'll have to find it out then." Papa said, smiling again.

Handy had then looked back up to him and closed up the gift box. He smiled and suddenly hugged him in a strong embrace and whispered, _"Thank you, Papa..."_

Papa after put his arms around him and pat his back gently. "You're more than welcome, my son..." he spoke softly.

"I love you..." the lightman replied, holding him a little tighter.

"I love you too, Handy... And I just wish the best for you two..."

Later after Handy hugged Papa a little longer, he let go and looked to him. "Thank you, for everything..."

And all his Papa could do was just smile warmly at him before he said anything else. "Now go quickly and help Jokey before he doesn't need help at all anymore." He said and then laughed.

"Will do." Handy replied, smiling to him. Then he put the gift box inside his left pocket and hurriedly went on his way to help Jokey. "I'll see you at the party!" he shouted. Papa Smurf had then waved his hand to him and felt so happy for both Handy and Yasmin. Afterwards, he decided to smurf over to where all the others already were to join up for the celebration.

* * *

Later on, it was already night time and everyone in Smurf Village was having the time of their lives. Some Smurfs were smurfing down on some of Jenny and Lori's delicious food they prepared, and even Greedy Smurf was enjoying most of it while it lasted. Speaking of Brainy and Clumsy, they were both dancing over by the dance floor while the music was playing by the other Smurfs with their instruments. Both Lori and Farmer were dancing too along with Jenny and Greedy. And even Smurfette, who also was wearing the other hair piece just like Lori's, danced along with Vanity Smurf. Not only she was wearing the hair piece, but she was also wearing heart-shaped earrings studded in gold in silver rhinestones just as Yasmin originally made for her long ago.

A few other Smurfs also danced with everyone else like Poet, Hefty, and even Grouchy was really getting his smurf on. And he sure didn't hate dancing at all! While everysmurf was having a good time, Yasmin stood someplace close by and waited for Handy's return. Unlike last time, she had confidence in him that he wouldn't be late. The fashion designer looked all around while everyone else danced and made conversations with one another. She even looked to the large clock tower not too far from the dance area. She knew Handy wasn't there anymore because he had already finished setting up the surprise with Jokey earlier. And neither Jokey was anywhere to be in sight. She waited for her Smurf to come back while she let out a sigh. Soon, her mind became a blur as she thought of all the good times Handy and her had together up 'til now. And she couldn't have been happier now that her wish was finally coming true.

A couple minutes soon passed until Yasmin looked down to her necklace and cupped the sapphire in her hand. It shimmered and sparkled beautifully as always when she first gotten it from Handy. She smiled while she gazed at the diamond a little while longer until she felt the rhinestone pencil on her left ear. She had then removed it as she looked at how dazzling it was as it sparkled all over. Her eyes glistened as its beauty and had never felt this special to have anysmurf think of anything that clever than she. She then placed the jeweled pencil close to her heart, knowing how much it really meant to her because of Handy. She let out another sigh as she felt her heart beginning to beat tender and closed her eyes. Then suddenly, a pair of hands appeared from behind and was placed in front of Yasmin's eyes, causing the Smurfette to flinch from the sudden reaction.

"Guess who?" a low voice was heard from behind the designer.

"Oh!" Yasmin soon begins to smile and knew exactly who it was. However, she said a wrong name just for fun. "Umm... Smurfette?" she giggled.

"Oh, you..." the voice from behind laughed. "Guess again."

"Hehehehe! Okay then. But you're definitely not Handy..." Yasmin began to laugh.

"Oh, so ya rather it be Jokey then? Heheh."

"Hmm, yeah... maybeee... Hehehehe."

"Heheheh... Well, if ya really think it is, would you be surprised if I wasn't?"

"I think I would be more surprised if you really were Jokey!" Then afterwards, Yasmin took the Smurf's hands from her eyes and turned around to embrace him quickly. But once after she hugged the Smurf and took a good look at him, she realized it really wasn't who she had thought.

"Surprise! Hahahaha!" It had been Jokey the whole time! But Yasmin could have sworn that voice sounded just like Handy. She looked at him with her eyes wide open and then let go of him promptly.

**"JOKEY!"** she cried as she blushed uncontrollably, feeling embarrassed.

"Ahahahaha! I gotcha good!" the jokester Smurf laughed.

"Th-that was not funny!" Yasmin yelled as she then pulled on Jokey's red scarf with his head coming into her face. The trickster had also been wearing red fingerless gloves just like Handy.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy, girl!" Jokey said feeling a little freaked out from her reaction. "Before you do anything unsmurfy, this wasn't my idea!"

"Ohh, really? And who else would come up with such a stupid joke?" she demanded.

"Someone who was with him the whole time." Then suddenly, Handy Smurf soon came out from hiding behind a huge decorated pillar and smiled.

"Handy!" the fashion designer cried and soon ran up to him. But then stopped right in front of him and turned around, folding her arms and pouted. "That was mean!"

"Aww, c'mon babe," Handy laughed. "Ya know I was just smurfin' with ya."

"It still was mean...!" Yasmin said as she then turned her head to him slightly, still pouting.

"Oh, Yasmin... You have no idea how cute ya look when ya mad, haha."

Yasmin resisted in trying not to smile after what he'd said. But she wasn't able to and then started to giggle. Handy too had begun to laugh more with her. "You'll even feel a lot better that it was me who was talkin' to ya earlier," he told her. "I was standin' next to him before you turned around."

"Ohh, you!" Yasmin cried. "I knew I heard your voice. And I was so sure that you'd also have been the one who was covering my eyes! Good thing I didn't decide to kiss 'you' after I turned around!"

"Heheheh, well... Are you willin' to kiss me now that it's really me?"

The model giggled again and turned to him to give Handy a sweet kiss on his lips. The handyman had soon returned the kiss and cupped her cheek in his palm. Afterwards, he rubbed her nose with his and looked into her beautiful, black eyes.

"So, did you two prepare everything for tonight?" Yasmin asked, smiling at him.

"Yep! We sure did!" Jokey replied while walking up to them. "I can't wait until the clock strikes 12 in 3 hours! It's gonna be the best one yet!"

"And the best part is, is that we're all together to celebrate the upcoming year," Handy said.

"Yes." Yasmin nodded. "I'm still so happy and can't wait for midnight either!"

All Handy could do was just smile at her. Until then, he noticed and saw the diamond pencil in her hand, sparkling as ever before. "Hmm, I guess you were already missing me, huh?"

"Hehehe!" the fashion designer giggled and blush a little. "I'm always missing you whenever you're not here."

And after Yasmin placed her studded, diamond pencil back on her left ear, Handy had then wrapped his slender arms around her slender waist. "And I feel just the same when you're aren't." Handy replied, still smiling. The fashion smiled more and then gave him another sweet kiss on his cheek.

"So what do we wanna do until midnight?" Yasmin wondered.

"Well, I dunno about you but I'm beginning to feel a bit hungry," Handy said. "Afterwards, ya wanna dance?"

"Sounds good! I'm feeling hungry as well. Let's see if Greedy left something over for us." Yasmin replied, beginning to laugh.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves!" Jokey cut in one last time. "I'm just gonna go smurf a few more tricks up my sleeve, haha!"

"Well, have fun then," the designer said, looking to him. "But please go and search some other victims."

"Hehehe... That's what I'm planning to do." And with that, the jokester soon walked off and made his way to find some other Smurf to mess around with. "Oh, Grouchy!"

"Oh, that Jokey..." Handy said, laughing. "Always nothin' but trouble!"

"Hehehe!" Soon after, Yasmin took a hold of Handy's hand as she begins to walk over to the buffet with him to look for something smurfy to eat. Handy had soon looked around at the large catering table to see what was left as Yasmin did the same.

"Looks like there's still plenty to smurf left," Handy said. "Jenny and Lori really outdone herself, knowin' Greedy almost ate most of last year's, heheh."

"Yeah," Yasmin giggled. "There never seems to be enough food for him."

"Heh, I wonder where that Smurf at? Hope he's not too full already." Handy started to laugh.

"Full? Greedy and full? Don't be silly!" Yasmin cried as she laughed with him as well.

"Heheheh. Man, I can't decide; everything looks too smurfy!"

"Then let's just eat a little bit from everything!" Yasmin suggested, smiling at him.

"Good idea!" Handy smiled back.

"Okay then, I'll taste a little bit of that salad first."

"And I'll try a little of those mini sandwiches here."

And as Yasmin picked up a small bowl and a fork nearby, she then picked up a pair of tongs to scoop up some freshly made salad into her bowl. Afterwards, she begins to eat her salad. "Mmmh, this is smurfy!"

Handy also took a bite of one of the mini sandwiches he had already picked up, savoring its smurfy goodness. "Mmmm, it is!" And while Handy was still chewing, Yasmin looked at him as she too took a bite of the sandwich Handy was holding and giggled.

"Hey, this is mine! Hahaha!" Handy cried.

"Hehehehe, well, I don't see your name written on it!" Yasmin responded, giggling more.

The smart Smurf laughed until he had picked up a fork close by as well. "Well, then I'll just have to do this!" And with that, he took some of Yasmin's salad from her bowl with her fork and eats it.

"Okay, I think this is just fair." Yasmin said, laughing.

"Heheh, I just love messin' with ya," Handy laughed and then kissed her cheek.

The little model soon began to blush slightly and smile at him, sticking her tongue out. The light Smurf couldn't help but laugh a little more until he rubbed her nose against his. Then afterwards, he took another bite of his sandwich as Yasmin continued to eat her salad while she watched some of the Smurfs dancing. Handy had finished up his sandwich until he started to feel a bit parched. While Yasmin was finishing up, Handy smurfed over to the punch bowl close by and grabbed two, clean cups. He then picked up the ladle from the punch bowl and began to scoop some of the punch in both of them. When Yasmin had finally finished her salad, she placed her bowl where there were other dirty dishes next to her. Then she turned back to Handy who had also come back with two full glasses of punch in his hand. The lightman then handed one of them to her as Yasmin gladly took the punch.

"Thank you!" Yasmin said.

Handy smiled as he raised his glass up and said, "To a whole new year."

Yasmin smiled back in return and nodded, raising up her cup as well and clinked it with his. "To a whole new year."

Handy then took a sip of his punch, wetting down his whistle. Afterwards, he slowly began to drape one arm around Yasmin's shoulders, pulling her closer and soon watched the other Smurfs dancing. Yasmin had drank a little of her punch as well and then snuggled up to Handy. She sighed happily as she too watched the Smurfs dancing and having a good time.

* * *

After a couple hours later had passed, both Handy and Yasmin were already dancing along with the others on the dance floor. They were all having a blast, dancing to the upbeat music the other Smurfs were playing. Handy had spun Yasmin around dancing with her as he then pulled her back in. The small designer laughed while she danced with him, having the time of her life.

"Hehehe! Oh, this is so much fun!" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Handy agreed. "This is even smurfier than last year! Heheh!"

"It is!" Yasmin smiled widely until she stopped dancing for a while. "Oh, Handy, I'm so happy!"

Handy smiled back as he stopped too saying, "Me too! This is all too exciting; I'm havin' so much fun!" Yasmin soon rubbed his nose against hers, giggling. Then she gave him a sweet kiss on his lips with Handy returning the kiss. "Oh, Yasmin..." Handy said, sighing happily as he then held her tight and embraced her. Yasmin cuddled up to him and then shaked her side a little.

"I love you..." the fashion designer said after giving him another kiss on his cheek.

The handsome Smurf looked to her and saw her side shaking and laughed once more. "I love you too..." Then he began to stroke the back of her head a little until the music they were dancing to earlier, finally ended. After it had ended, a new song began to play. However, this time, it was a slow dance song.

While the music played, Yasmin looked into Handy's gorgeous, black eyes. She soon heard the music and blushed a little, smiling. Handy begins to listen to the music as well, knowing where this was all leading to. Before anything, he looked all around her until he witnessed both Greedy and Jenny beginning to slow dance in each other's arms along with Lori and Farmer doing the same. He also had seen Smurfette already wrapped in Vanity's arms as they both started to dance slowly too. Afterwards, he turned back to Yasmin and smiled. Then slowly and carefully, he placed one arm around her waist and gently took her hand with his other. He soon could feel his heart starting to race, feeling truly excited as he was about to dance like this with her for the first time. Yasmin also felt her heart starting to race as well and still looked deep into his eyes. Then they both soon started to dance slowly with Handy taking the lead, letting Yasmin follow while he kept his eyes on her. The little Smurfette gazed upon at her beloved Smurf dreamily and forgot everything around her. All she could do was just listen to the beautiful music played by the others and carefully follows Handy's steps.

And while the smurfy couple danced to its beautiful melody, the other Smurfs began to notice them dancing together and watched Handy and Yasmin dancing. Both Poet and Hefty turned and watched them until Grouchy Smurf joined up with them and watched Handy and Yasmin dancing.

"Well, I'll be smurfed..." Grouchy said with a small smirk.

"They dance pretty smurfy together, don't you thing?" Poet smiled while wearing his red scarf and green fingerless gloves.

"To my understanding, they are a little off with their posture," Hefty lectured while he had worn his red earmuffs and green scarf. "However... they sure do look really happy."

"They seem to be the happiest Smurfs in the village!" Poet exclaimed.

"Heh, try saying that to Clumsy and Brainy," the grouch in his greyish-red scarf said. "They sure seem to be hitting it off, sucking face the whole time."

And before Hefty saw the friend Smurfs not too far from where he and the others were standing, he witnessed them as Grouchy mentioned. His eyes suddenly widened as he quickly turned his head away, blushing a little and cleared his throat. "Well, um... they sure are enjoying themselves, huh?"

Poet had also taken a look at Brainy and Clumsy. "Awww!" He smiled, feeling happy for them.

"Good evening!" A voice was heard until Papa Smurf suddenly walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Papa Smurf!" the young, strong Smurf said, turning to him.

"Hey, Papa Smurf!" Grouchy said to him. "How's it smurfing?"

"Are you excited about the big event happening soon?" the poem Smurf asked.

"Heheh, of course I am!" Papa replied. "Isn't everyone?"

"Yes we are!" Hefty replied happily. "It's gonna be smurfy!"

"I hate that there's only a half hour left until then," Grouchy added. "But I still can't wait! It's gonna be the smurf!"

"Well, did the three of you already thought about your New Year's resolutions?" Papa asked.

"I sure did, Papa Smurf," Hefty replied. "My New Year's resolution is to improve on becoming a better work for your desire needs and hopefully become just as good to smurf up my own potions. And for once get some appreciation from the other Smurfs without having them smurfing out of the village, hehe..."

"As usual..." the elder smiled at him.

"My New Year's resolution is to become more careful with whatever I am doing, and not to make so many mistakes anymore!" Poet said.

"Me? I hate New Year's resolutions." Grouchy replied, hating things as always. "But... If I had one, it would be that it wouldn't be so bad to admit that I don't always hate everything. And admit that I'm not always so 'grouchy'...By the way, what is your New Year's resolution, Papa?"

Before Papa Smurf could answer that, he turned and saw both Handy and Yasmin still dancing to the slow music that was still playing. He soon noticed all the other Smurfs who were dancing earlier stopped as they all watched them as well. Both Lori and Farmer finally stopped when they saw them and couldn't help but feel happy for them.

Then Greedy noticed as he stopped as well, letting Jennifer now about it. "Hey girl, look at this," he said pointing to them.

"Huh?" She wondered until she turned her head to look at Handy and Yasmin. "Ahww, oh my smurf!" she cried smiling widely.

Soon, Smurfette stopped as he seen them when she began to notice too. "My smurfness, how beautiful...!" Vanity cried while he wore his red scarf.

"Ohh... They're just perfect together...!" Smurfette smiled and sighed.

All the Smurfs everywhere else all watched while the music still played as Handy and Yasmin continued to dance. Papa still looked at them and began to smile, feeling truly happy for both his eldest son and daughter. Then he finally announced what his New Year's resolution was saying, "I just want to be a better Papa to all of you. I want to make sure that something like what happened this year never happens again. I want what's best for all my little Smurfs and I also wish the best for everyone in the future. Especially for Handy and Yasmin. They've been through so much trouble... I hope they're going to have a very long and joyful life together." Then afterwards, he smiled warmly, watching his Smurfs.

The music continued to play onwards while both Smurfs still danced to its soothing tune. Handy had then pulled Yasmin much closer into their strong, everlasting embrace and let her lay her head close to his slender chest. Yasmin soon closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she enjoyed every second of this wonderful moment. And while the model had her head in his chest, she then pressed one hand gently on it and began to listen to the lightman's heartbeat. Handy's heart had beat strongly as he too closed his eyes and drew in a deep long sigh. He then let go of Yasmin's hand, placing it behind her back and started to caress her with his soft touches.

Yasmin could soon feel a chill smurfing down her spine from her mate's gentle touches when goose bumps started to form on her skin. She had then snuggled up more into his chest until she looked slightly up to him with dreamy eyes. Handy after, opened his eyes again as he too began to gaze endlessly into Yasmin's beautiful light-black eyes with his very own beginning to glisten. His heart started to race faster until he moved one hand up, placing it on Yasmin's with which hers was pressed against his chest while he continued to rub her back. The little designer later rubbed her nose against his softly and then gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. The lightman accepted the kiss as he pulled her even closer with his face beginning to blush with a hint of purple on his cheeks. His breathing was becoming uneasy for him to handle with his heart beating much faster as he started to pant a little.

Yasmin started to blush as well and kissed Handy deeper. She can hear him panting as her heart also began to race a little. They both shared their long-lasting kiss for maybe a good few minutes until the music they danced to finally ended. Afterwards, all the Smurfs cheered and clapped their hands for them while they still kissed. Handy was so caught up with everything else while he continued to kiss Yasmin before he finally broke it. He then panted more with his face now completely flushed as he looked down to her and his heart skipping a couple beats. Yasmin gazed at him for a while until she finally realized that all the other Smurfs were clapping and cheering for them. She suddenly looked around quickly seeing all the Smurfs very happy. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly hid her face in Handy's chest.

Handy couldn't help but laugh as he still looked down at her hiding her cute face. He then too looked all around her, seeing the other Smurfs cheering while some blew out a couple of whistles. The smart Smurf smiled and then turned back down to Yasmin as he cupped her chin to bring her head back up to look at him.

"You're so cute..." Handy said softly to her.

"...D-did they watch us the whole time...?" Yasmin asked still feeling embarrassed.

"I believe so," Handy replied with a small laugh. "I guess everyone wanted to see us rather than dance to this."

"Ohh..."

Yasmin had then turned her head away shyly and looked to the ground, blushing deeply. Handy laughed once more as he brought the fashion designer's head back up again and smiled lovely at her. He sighed wholeheartedly and then gave Yasmin a quick kiss on her nose before embracing her in a strong, bear hug. The little model afterwards slowly put her arms around him and cuddled. However, she still was feeling a little embarrassed from before.

"There's no need to feel ashamed," the hard worker whispered in her ear. "I'm here with you..."

The little Smurfette soon looked up to him and said, "...They still could have looked somewhere else..."

Handy laughed again and replied, "They're just happy 'cuz we're all together. And that's what you always wanted, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Yasmin said beginning to smile a little.

Afterwards, Handy smiled more and rubbed her nose affectionately on his. Yasmin too smiled wider and began to giggle. Then she began to wonder what time it was and took a look at the large clock centering the village. There was at least fifteen minutes left until the countdown as some of the Smurfs started heading to the clock. It was still early, but they were all too excited for it to strike midnight for the big surprise.

"Looks like some of the Smurfs are already headin' on over to the clock," Handy said. "I guess they're all anxious for the big night."

"Hehehe, so am I!" the fashion nodded. "It's just too exciting!"

"Then why don't we smurf on over?" Handy smiled. "There's still time left 'til midnight."

"Alright then!" Yasmin replied, smiling back at him. She soon took a hold of his hand as they both began to follow some of the others over to the clock.

Some of the others like Farmer and Lori decided to head on over as Hefty also tagged along with them. Smurfette and Vanity too followed them until Greedy and Jenny did the same. On the way over, Greedy held Jenny's hand and wondered about his future with her and thought when was the right time to let her know. He desperately couldn't wait another fifteen minutes to finally ask for her hand in marriage. The suspense as already smurfing him! He soon looked to her, seeing how smurfy she was and felt his heart beginning to race a little.

Jenny had then turned her head to him and smiled saying, "Ohh, only fifteen minutes until we can see some smurfy fireworks! Are you as excited as I am?"

"Uh... Y-yeah...!" the chefman stuttered. "I sure can't wait!"

"Heehee!" Jenny jumped around excitedly.

As they were almost nearing the clock, Greedy already had pins and needles all over, feeling his nerves starting to get to him about his proposal. And just when he couldn't take it much longer, he stopped walking, causing Jenny to make an abrupt stop as well. He quickly turned her around and then held both her hands in his and gazed down at her with his eyes already glistening.

"Jenny...?" he began to speak with his voice stammering. "Th-there's something I really need to tell ya... And it's something that I've been itching to smurf for a long time now..."

The eyeliner Smurfette looked at him, confused and wondered what he had to say. "Really? What is it?"

It was all or nothing now. The chef Smurf soon took in a deep breath and suddenly got on one knee, still holding her hands. He looked up to her and cracked a small smile while his heart now was beginning to beat stronger than ever.

"For almost nearly a year now, I have always known that you and I would be together for a very long time." Greedy said, "And when I first laid my eyes on your smurfy beauty... I just knew that I had already fallen in love with ya right there and then. Yeah... the first couple of months may have had a few complications after what the couples been through, but we all still stuck together during their time of need. And now that we don't have to worry anymore, we can finally think about what is best for us."

Jenny began to blush a little and just stared at him while he continued.

"And the thing is... what I want to say I that..." And before he could tell her, he let go of her hands as he reached into his pocket. He fumbled a little since he was wearing his mittens. But he finally found what he was looking for as he revealed out a small box. He cleared his throat and soon opened the box up, showing her the engagement ring that both Handy and Yasmin helped him with sparkling beautifully. "Jennifer...? Veux... veux-tu... tu m'... veux-tu m'epouser..."

Jennifer's eyes soon widened as she saw the ring and covered her mouth with her both hands and her heart beginning to race. She had then blushed deeper and looked into Greedy's eyes while he was still trying to finish his sentence. Greedy's cheeks had too started to blush deep as he tried to pronounce his proposal in her native language.

"Veux-tu m'epouser mar... marier...? I-is that right...?"

The French Smurfette still couldn't believe what he just said. Her eyes soon begin to fill with tears and slowly took her hands from her mouth again and whispered, _"...Oui..."_ She had then let herself fall down onto her knees and embraced him tightly, while her body was shaking. "Oui, je will!"

Taking the answer as a 'yes', her lover hugged her in return and laughed in victory, smiling happily.

"Ohh, Greedy... I... I..." Jenny was speechless as she cried more tears over his shoulder, smiling happily as well.

"I love you, Jenny! You mean everything to me. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you as long as we smurf."

Jenny then looked at him while tears still streamed down her face. She sighed and smiled at him and replied. "I love you too..."

The chef soon gazed deeply into her black eyes. Some of her tears dampened her cheeks as he wiped some of them away from her face. Then he pulled her in closer until he closed his eyes and planted an everlasting kiss upon her lips, cupping her cheek. The little Smurfette accepted the kiss, still holding him tight as her side started to shake slightly. The chefman never had felt this happy than ever now that the two were finally destined to wed while they spent some time to themselves before they hurriedly to go watch the countdown.

* * *

Later after a few minutes passed, all the Smurfs finally gathered around the square as they looked to the clock with only five minutes left to go. They were all now really excited for the huge surprise while Jokey Smurf was already setting the timer for the fireworks to go off. After he had finished, he went to go join up with the others with his happy grin on his face as usual. From where the others were standing, Smurfette, and Vanity were waiting along with Lori, Farmer, Hefty, Grouchy, Poet, Harmony, Papa, and of course, Handy and Yasmin all standing together for the celebration.

"Oh, I can't wait much longer!" Lori exclaimed happily, holding Farmer's hand. "I wanna see the fireworks now!"

"Soon enough, sugar!" the countryman replied. "Just only four more minutes to go!"

"Oh, I just can't wait what's in store for this year's event!" Vanity said, "Can't you, darling?"

Smurfette shook her head, smiling at him and said, "I'm sure it's going to be even more beautiful than last year!"

"That maybe, but nothing's as beautiful as you, Smurfette."

"Oh Vanity.." the Smurfette said, blushing a little.

"Isn't it just smurfy, Brainy?" Clumsy said to him. "A whole new year will begin in just a few minutes!"

"Yes, this is absosmurfly a huge sensation for everyone!" Brainy replied. "Speaking of... where in smurfs are Greedy and Jenny? They're going to miss this!"

"Yeah, where the smurf are they?" Grouchy wondered.

"Here we are, here we are!" a voice called. They all turned and saw Jenny running up to them together with Greedy, holding his hand with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry, we took so long, guys!" Greedy said catching his breath.

"You just made it in time!" Handy said. "Jokey just set off the timer two minutes ago."

"Oh, that's great! But there's something we all have to tell you, first!"

"Really?" Grouchy asked, "And what is it?"

"Get ready everyone," Greedy began with a huge smile. "Tell them, honey!"

"Okay okay!" Jenny said as she soon took a deep breath in. "...He just asked me to marry him! And I said 'yes'!"

"Oh my God!" Lori gasped and cried as she ran up to her and give her a huge hug. "He finally proposed to you! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"You son of a Smurf...!" Grouchy said, walking up to the chefman and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"Oh! Can I see the ring?" Lori said all excited.

Jenny smiled at her and gladly showed her the diamond ring, wearing proudly upon her ring finger. "Here it is! ...But, uhh... Lori...?" Then she whispered to her asking, _"Do I really need to wear a dress then...?"_

"Well..." Lori explained along with a devilish smile on her face, "It is tradition... And every gal has to wear the smurfiest gown for their big day. Tough luck for you, sweetie, but you have to, haha!"

"Oh smurf... I should've better said 'no' then..." Jenny replied as she began to laugh.

Afterwards, Hefty looked to the clock and quickly pointed to the time. "Hey Smurfs! There's only one minute left!"

"Only one minute left?" Farmer cried out. "Yeehaw!"

Lori giggled as she suddenly embraced him, feeling more excited than ever with only 50 seconds left. And as Jenny too cuddled up with Greedy, Handy placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to him with a smile. The chefman turned to him and smiled back, knowing that Handy was definitely happy for the both of them. Soon after, the light Smurf turned and went back to Yasmin. The fashion designer took a hold of both his hands and smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. Handy smiled back as he let out a sigh and felt his heart skipping a couple beats. While the two gazed at one another, Papa turned and saw how happy they were now that everything was as it should. He smiled softly and had felt truly happy for the both of them, knowing that there's still so much ahead for them later in the future.

"It's getting close!" Grouchy suddenly cried, "Only 15 more seconds!"

Both Smurfette and her Vanity held each other's hand real tight as they started counting to the New Year. Lori, Farmer and Hefty also began counting down as well as Jenny, Greedy, Grouchy, Clumsy, Brainy, everyone who had waited for the big finale yet to come.

**"6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

All the Smurfs cheered as the giant clock had finally struck midnight. And after the timer set off, the top of the clock opened up as rockets began to shoot up clear across the night sky. Then all off a sudden, one of the rockets exploded into huge, colorful sparks as more began to do the same all over the village. The Smurfs cheered more with a loud uproar while more sparks blossomed and beamed in bright, beautiful colors as smurfier than last year.

Soon some smurfy couples as we knew like Clumsy and Brainy shared their New Year's kiss, holding each other's hands. Lori and Farmer had already begun to kiss with her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his arms were wrapped around her petite waist. Then Smurfette and Vanity did the same as they kissed with their hands laced together. Greedy and Jenny however, added a little extra spice to their kiss now that they have a marriage ahead of them this year.

Handy and Yasmin watched all their friends kissing their loved ones until they both later looked up to watch the fireworks miraculously bursting in different shapes and sized. Yasmin sighed happily and rested her head on Handy's chest, while she and him watched the fireworks together.

"It's so beautiful..." the model said.

"Hmm... It sure is..." the engineer responded back. "It's finally all happening for all of us..."

"I just could watch this forever..." Yasmin said and soon held him tight and snuggled into his chest.

"Me too..." Handy smiled. "And the best is yet to come. So I suggest you keep your eyes smurfed for what's smurfin' your way."

Yasmin looked up to him for a few seconds and then quickly looked back up to the sky. A few minutes passed while the fireworks kept soaring and bursting through the night sky. And as more shot up, suddenly two rockets blew up with something new added. Somehow, the rockets that burst had something written on it in gold and white sparks. And as Yasmin saw the writing, she read it carefully as it said up above...

_'Yasmin, will you marry me?'_

After she had seen it, her eyes widened and just stared up at it, even as it already disappeared. She then felt her heart beginning to race and held Handy tighter with her body starting to shake. Yasmin didn't move as she suddenly started to cry softly. Handy had then looked down to her and cupped her cheek while he tried to calm her a little. He smiled as he reached one hand down into his left pocket, taking out the small gift box Papa Smurf had given to him earlier. Then he let go of Yasmin's cheek and placed his hand on the top of the box and slowly opened it to show her what was inside.

Yasmin began to cry even more as she took a look at what had been an engagement ring inside. The ring itself was rimmed in silver with a studded, pink diamond shaped as a heart, sparkling beautiful just like her necklace. She wasn't able to say anything and shut her eyes tight. Handy smiled more and soon felt his heart beginning to race along with his eyes glistening while he still held the ring in the box.

"Remember when we first made up on top of the hill during the night of the blue moon?" Handy told her. "Well... this is what I've wanted to tell you all this time."

"Ohh, Handy...!" Yasmin said as she held him tight again and cried into his chest.

Some of the Smurfs who had also witnessed the fireworks with the inscription turned to them. They were all shocked and awed while Yasmin cried more with Handy comforting her in his light arms. The Smurfs would have never thought that the surprise the whole time was Handy wanting to propose to his only girlfriend and soul female. Most of them began to smile at them, hoping Yasmin would accept her offer, especially their father. Papa Smurf was more than happy to see the reaction in his second, eldest daughter's eyes as he knew that this day had finally come.

Handy stroked his little girlfriend's head for a short while until he let go of her. He looked down at the fashion once more and took the ring out of the gift box, letting it fall in the ground. But he didn't care. Then he slowly took a hold of her hand gently in his palm as he placed the ring upon her ring finger. Yasmin soon looked at the ring on her finger with the sparkles dancing all over until she looked up to Handy. She began to smile slightly while some tears were still falling down. Then she finally gave him her answer and whispered...

"...Yes, I will...!"

"I knew you would say 'yes'," Handy whispered back with a smile.

Afterwards, Yasmin put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer, so that their noses touched each other. Handy had then smiled more as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer than before. He gazed endlessly into her eyes while the fireworks were still booming and the lights illuminating all around them. Then he drew out one last sigh and said to her softly...

"I love you, Yasmin..."

"I love you too, Handy..."

And with that, Yasmin closed her eyes and began to blush slightly. Then she gave him a lovely kiss on his soft lips with Handy kissing her in return. While they kissed, all the Smurfs began to cheer once more and shouted with glee for their eldest couples with something new to celebrate. They both could hear all their friends congratulating them while they still had their lips locked together, but they didn't want to ruin the moment. However...

Handy broke the kiss and looked to Yasmin with his eyes hooded deeply and one brow raised up and said, "How's about you and me later on after this is over have our little rendezvous in our cozy little bed, huh?"

Before Yasmin answered him, she looked at him with her eyes hooded as well and giggled a little. "I think that's just a sweet idea..."

"Heheheh... Ahh, babe..."

Then Handy pulled Yasmin back into their long, never-ending kiss with his hand moving up to cup her cheek. They both began to kiss much deeper while the Smurfs all around them still cheered for their success in the future. And while they stayed close up in their long, lasting passion; the fireworks from up above still went off as we take part once more with every Smurf in the village happy and smurfy as they should. They couldn't be any happier, now that everyone was whole again with all their friends together as one big family once more with Handy and Yasmin back home. And as for Handy and Yasmin you might ask...? Well… they couldn't have been truly happy now that their love is much stronger than before. And they all knew that no one could ever separate them now... because they were now together as one... heart to heart.

* * *

The End.


End file.
